For Milady
by harrypanther
Summary: AU Set during RTTE Season 5/6. Hiccup and Astrid are now boyfriend/girlfriend but not betrothed yet…and suddenly there is a major problem. Astrid faces an uncertain future and Hiccup's plans are thrown into disarray by a decade-old secret. Will our favourite couple manage to overcome the biggest obstacles possible? Hiccstrid.
1. No regrets

**A/N:** **A/N: Okay, this random idea came to me while preparing to attend my niece's wedding-an AU set during RTTE season 5. (No offence to my niece Ingrid-it was a lovely wedding but it got me thinking about the subject of marriages and weddings in general...) The story will dip in and out of season 5 and will be AU so events won't directly follow the whole season. Hiccup and Astrid are now boyfriend/girlfriend but not betrothed yet…and suddenly there is a major problem. Will our favourite couple manage to overcome the biggest obstacles possible?**

 **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

 **oOo**

 **ONE: No regrets**

Surrounded by warmth, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Heir to Berk, Rider of Toothless the Night Fury and leader of the Dragon Riders,snuggled instinctively down under his blankets away from the cold air in his hut. He was still muzzy and exhausted, his head feeling stuffed with fluff and aching after the celebration the previous night. Somehow, Snotlout had managed to smuggle in a barrel of his father Spitelout's strongest mead and the Riders, throwing a party to celebrate the easing of the lava flows and a welcome break from the constant fight to preserve their home, had thrown themselves into it.

Hiccup shifted slightly and felt something move against him. He blinked, his head really pounding with the after-effects of the strongest mead that Berk had to offer. He recalled drinking-something he didn't have much experience at-and he sort-of remembered finding a lot of things hilarious. The twins had pranked Fishlegs and Snotlout and both his friends had ended up covered in green dye and leaves before Snotlout had tried to chase them all over the edge, ending up hanging by a foot over the drop with Barf and Belch butting him like a whinging punch bag. Hiccup's lips stretched in a small smile, his eyes still tightly closed against the day. Snotlout hadn't responded well to the swinging motion and he made a mental note to order the twins to clean up the mess when they finally emerged. Earlier in the evening, Heather and Astrid had challenged Snotlout to a drinking contest, refusing to acknowledge that the stocky rider was in any way better than they were. In the end, everyone had been giggly and slurring and someone had suggested they go on a race around the island…

He was comfortable, his body heavy with weary lassitude and he felt a hand press gently against his naked chest, silky hair rubbing over his shoulder and he felt a warm, naked body shift slightly against him. His eyes slammed open to see gold hair strewn across his vision and over milky pale shoulders, a small hand resting lightly against chest. He took a shuddering breath as he felt Astrid's leg move against his. She was as naked as he was, their limbs tangled and her body snuggled neatly into his. She smelled as she always did-of fresh air and pine with the unfamiliar sweet scent of mead-and her hair was insanely wild. It was one of the many things he adored about her-that she was controlled and precise and always looked immaculate but at night, her hair rebelled and first thing in the morning, she looked as if she had been through a hurricane. Quietly, he nuzzled into her hair.

"S'too early, babe," she murmured hoarsely, not moving and her hand slid over his skin. He realised his hand was resting gently on her waist under the covers, the soft skin dipping before rising over the gentle curve of her hip. He felt heat rising slowly in his cheeks at the realisation of what had happened. What did he recall?

 _"_ _So you think you can beat me, dragon boy?" Astrid's voice, though slurred, was still confident and teasing and a surge of proper viking pride had welled in his chest._

 _"_ _Any day of the week, Milady," he had replied, a smirk lighting his face. "I do ride the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself'!" He glanced to the side and Toothless had cracked open an unimpressed eye. "Back me up, bud! Do you think Stormfly and Astrid can beat us around the island?" The small coo of the weary dragon had only fired him up more. "Aww, c'mon baby boo! You wanna be beaten by the girls?"_

 _He had yelped as the punch slammed into his shoulder and Astrid balled her fist for another hit._

 _"_ _Who're you calling girls?" she had sneered. "I'm a warrior, the same as you!" He had drawn himself up and said the fatal words._

 _"_ _Prove it."_

 _They were flying fast and high around the coast of the Edge, the black scars of the lava flows ugly on the green beauty of the island, washed a cool blue in the moonlight. Astrid was all focus, growling challenges at him while Hiccup was hanging onto Toothless, urging the Night Fury on through the cold night. He knew that his dragon was faster than Stormfly when at maximum speed and he was tracking the girl closely. All he could think of was not losing to Astrid…because though he loved her, he had to prove to her that he still had worth. Flying was his thing, the skill he had developed before anyone else and he knew he was the most daring, the most reckless and the most skilled of the riders._

 _So he had hung back, tracking Astrid until they rounded the last bluff and the cliffs that marked their base came into sight. And then he had leaned forward and the whine of Toothless's wings slicing the air as he accelerated past her, blasting by the Nadder and grinning at her as he passed. He heard her scream of fury and smirked as the raced down to the platform in front of the stables and landed, leaping from the saddle to smugly grin at his girlfriend as she landed, moments too late. He grinned._

 _"_ _I win," he had said, the smug smirk earning him another sharp punch to the arm. He yelped again. "Why-why would you do that?" he protested, clutching the point of impact and staring at her with a wounded expression._

 _"_ _That's for beating me!" she scolded him fiercely._

 _"_ _But if I let you win, you would punch me for letting you win!" he argued, backing up a step and she opened her mouth before nodding._

 _"_ _Absolutely right!" she told him sternly and he gave her a very defensive look._

 _"_ _So I get punched no matter what?' he asked her. She nodded._

 _"_ _Of course," she told him confidently._

 _"_ _But-but-but…why?" he asked plaintively. She looked at him and then a smile tilted her lips._

 _"_ _Because you are a skinny, one-legged, dorky…"_

 _"_ _Hey!" His protest was more hurt than angry._

 _"…_ _caring, brilliant, brave, very hot dragon boy…" she concluded, closing the distance between them. "And I love you." Staring into her azure eyes, he had straightened up and leaned close._

 _"_ _I love you too, Milady," he had murmured, his lips pressed sensuously into hers, his hands cupping her cheeks, tips of his fingers sliding into her silken hair._

…and then fragments. Staggering back to his hut, the door slamming closed behind them. Fumbling with clothes, buckles and fastenings clumsily freed by urgent fingers as their lips had seemed glued to each other. There had been touch and heat and urgency…and Astrid had made the most extraordinary noises… And then silence, warm and golden and safe. Her arms around him, her body against his, her scent in his nostrils. Peace. Contentment. Valhalla.

His eyes stared at her, widening further as the fragments coalesced.

 _Oh. They had really…finally…_

 _Oh Thor…and it had been because they were drunk and didn't care about…anything._

 _He had really had sex with Astrid Hofferson._

 _She was going to kill him._

 _Scratch that. His FATHER was going to kill him…and then ASTRID'S FATHER would kill him TWICE!_

She fidgeted against him and he almost flinched back, the gentle brush against his most sensitive areas reminding him that he was naked…and Astrid had seen…everything. She moved again, her arm stroking across him once more and he felt himself stir in response to the touch. Shame burned in his cheeks and he curled up a little, lying on his left hand side as he usually did with his truncated left leg tucked under his right, wondering what she would think now she was sober. Would she regret it? Would she realise what a broken and disappointing specimen he was and reconsider being his girlfriend? She deserved so much more than a Hiccup. He just hoped she would remain his friend because he really couldn't manage without her in his life.

He blinked, resting his cheek hesitantly against her silky hair. She was his friend, his strength, his certainty. He knew he tended to be distracted, considering too many options, suddenly losing himself in a new idea or project and obsessing while Astrid had clarity and decisiveness. Too many times, when he had pulled an all-nighter in the forge, she would come for him with breakfast and tea, making him rest and eat when he would have neglected himself. She kept the others in line, enforcing the rules and ensuring the Base ran smoothly. She was his better half, the only thing that could make him fit for the role of Chief because he couldn't cope with a whole village and the dragons and his friends without Astrid.

She shifted again and her azure eyes fluttered open, sweeping up to meet his anxious emerald gaze. Smiling lazily and giving him a squeeze, she craned her neck so she could stretch up to kiss him gently.

"Morning, babe," she murmured. His eyes sparkled, hopeful once more.

"Morning, Milady," he smiled, seeing her blink a couple of times and begin to realise where she was…and how little she was wearing. Her expression changed to surprise and-to his shame-dismay. She pulled away from him, leaving him feeling bereft as she pulled the blanket towards herself to cover her chest.

"Hiccup," she said carefully. "Why are we here?" He swallowed the sick feeling that suddenly surged in his stomach and was nothing to do with the probably hideous amounts of mead he had imbibed.

"What do you remember?" he asked her gently, almost not daring to breathe. _Please, Odin, don't let her be ashamed._ Her brow furrowed and she stared at him.

"We were flying…you won, you wretch…" she murmured and he managed a pained smile. "We…we…did you…?" He nodded, slowly looking away.

"I think we…" he admitted. "Sorry…" He pulled away…but as he was on the edge of his narrow bed, he fell backwards with a cry, slamming hard onto the floor. She peered over the edge, seeing his naked shape curl up and turn away from her, head down and ashamed. Her eyes widened, seeing his lean shape cringing back. She had seen Hiccup shirtless, knew that his lean shape had muscle, toned and firm from years of smithing and riding but she had never properly seen his leg because he was horribly self-conscious. Leaning further forward, she saw his pale shape cringe more, the light scattering of freckles on his shoulders highlighting the hunch of his body but her eyes lingered on the truncated limb, seeing the ugly scars from where he had sacrificed himself to save his village and his friends. It was a noble wound, a wound won in battle…and one he was ashamed of.

Quietly, she sat up and slid from the bed, walking slowly to crouch by him. She was very confident in her skin, proud of every wound and scar as testament to the life that she had led but she knew years of bullying, of sneers about his size and appearance had taken their toll on Hiccup so she gently clasped she shoulders in her hands, feeling him flinch under her touch.

"Babe?" she said softly.

"Sorry," he mumbled. She sighed.

"Hiccup Haddock-look at me," she said sternly and he warily twisted to stare into her concerned eyes, her hair still wild around her face. "I regret nothing, okay? Not one second with you-no matter what we got up to." The uncertainty and shame in his eyes eased a little but he was still half-curled away, shielding himself from her, as if she would scorn him. As if she would… "Oh, you fool," she sighed.

His eyes widened and he looked into her face, seeing sympathy and concern filling her eyes. Astrid wasn't a demonstrative person and expressing her feelings was something she had never really learned as a child. _A Viking was strong, brave, fearless. If you were hurt, you shut up and coped. If you were afraid, you were weak. A Hofferson was never weak, never scared, never cowardly._ But being with Hiccup had started to soften her hard edges-not too much, because she was the best warrior Hiccup knew, save his father perhaps-and she still struggled sometimes to express herself…but she knew him. And she loved him-every inch of his goofy, distracted, brilliant, brave, self-conscious, caring, inventive, dorky shape. So she wrapped her arms around him and felt his arms wind around her, his head burying in her shoulder.

"You mutton-head," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "You thought I would reject you when I saw…all this naked Vikingness…"

"Not really the Viking ideal…" he mumbled. "Still a fishbone…"

"Not even close," she whispered in his ear. "A fishbone wouldn't have been able to do what you were doing last night…" He gave a shy chuckle against her shoulder and then lifted his head, his lips quirked into a small smile.

"Hmm…was it…alright?" he asked, his eyes staring deep into hers. There were just occasional moments when he once more showed that horrible lack of confidence that was the product of his harsh upbringing. This was one such moment, compounded of shame, embarrassment and his longstanding feelings of inadequacy. But from what she recalled, there was _nothing_ inadequate about the boy she had given herself to. Her hand pressed against her cheek and he leaned into the gentle pressure.

"Hiccup, I will _never_ regret a moment I spend with you," she told him gently. "And maybe this was sooner than I imagined and not how I thought it would happen-but I will never regret a second we spend together. I love you, Hiccup. And I want to spend my life with you...so if you want to survive to spend that life with me, you won't breathe a word to Snotlout or Tuffnut about this..." His eyes swept over her face and he leaned in, kissing her tenderly.

"You're the only women I have ever wanted,Astrid," he told her, leaning his forehead against hers. "You're my best friend...best _human_ friend...and my rock, my strength, my certainty. And while I know it won't all be rainbows, there's no one else I want want there to weather the storm with." She breathed hard, her eyes suddenly stinging with tears at the fierce sentiment and she blinked hard to dispel them.

"My dragon boy," she breathed. "What was it you said? There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid." He chuckled, tightening his arms around her. If his father found out, he would be disappointed-because Hiccup was held to a higher ideal than the rest of the Vikings of Berk. Many couples consummated their relationships once they were betrothed-but not the Heir, the Chief's son. He was expected to be pure when he married, as was his wife to be. Just as he had been expected to be a paragon of dragon-fighting prowess when he was obviously a runt and a talking fishbone. And while Stoick was becoming more supportive and understanding of his son-because he had realised that Hiccup wasn't the most normal Viking-Hiccup doubted he would just let this breach of custom pass. But Hiccup was the Viking they needed on Berk-and he really hoped Stoick would recall this when he found out. His lips ghosted her cheek once more.

"Then lets get back to bed," he murmured. "We've still got a while before the dragons want their morning flights...and about six hours before the others get up." He smirked and he levered himself to his foot, his arms wrapped around her warm shape. "And I'm sure I can think of something to fill the time..."

 **A/N: 'Rainbows' line is courtesy of my niece Ingrid.**


	2. Staying on the Edge

**A/N: Yes, this chapter does mirror the events of Season 5 RTTE.**

 **TWO: Staying on the Edge**

It had been a brief lull because the volcano had fought back, surging again and again with small eruptions that had plagued but not directly threatened the Edge and Hiccup had led the riders with enormous determination to save the base. Snotlout was whinging more and more as they kept fighting small lava flows with Gronckle iron and rebuilding the base until another massive eruption, three months after they had celebrated victory over the volcano. And in the aftermath, as half the Edge was burning and Snotlout's precious hut was destroyed, the riders had turned on Hiccup.

"This is a disaster," Astrid commented, staring at the aftermath. Surprisingly, Tuffnut had been philosophical.

"I've seen worse," he said. Fishlegs had agreed with the dry observation:

"You mean-you've caused worse!" Tuff had been unrepentant and admiring.

"I wish! This is Odin's handiwork-and I am just a mere mortal…" he had explained with remarkable clarity. But as he had recovered from being knocked out during the eruption, Snotlout had immediately attacked their leader, his eyes narrowed.

"Well-are you happy now, Hiccup?" There was a pause and Hiccup had looked shocked.

"Happy? Wha-what did I do?' he protested but Snotlout hadn't backed down an inch, his tone sarcastic.

"We should have left this pile of rocks months ago…but no….you want to keep exploring. Hiccup the explorer! We'll all end up killed just to indulge your vanity!" There was a wounded expression in his emerald eyes that made Astrid want to take his hand and comfort him but the pragmatic warrior within her made her sigh and speak honestly, as she had always promised to.

"Hiccup-you know I would rather plant dragon root under my fingernails that agree with Snotlout-but I think it may be time to head back to Berk," she said calmly, her gaze sweeping over the other riders. "Viggo and Ryker have been killed, the Dragon Eye has been destroyed and even Mother Nature is telling us to go!" She stared at Hiccup as Tuff and Snotlout rambled about who Mother Nature was the the male twin demonstrated his amazing and completely unexpected knowledge about foreign deities and saw him turn away, looking around the base they had created, the base they sustained and protected at the risk of their lives for so long.

"Hiccup-we won," she said gently. "We can go home." But when he turned back to her, there was no joy in his eyes because home meant training as a Chief, duty and restrictions… Wordlessly, he had turned away, his shoulders slumped as he had turned back to helping repair the Edge. Busy during the day, Astrid had battled on against exhaustion, a heavy weariness in her bones that had plagued her more and more over the last few weeks. She had slept like a corpse, occasionally skipped breakfast because she was too weary or feeling nauseated due to her exhaustion and felt her head muzzy throughout the days. So she had seen him peripherally that evening as she had trudged to her hut but she had been turning in as he had headed off on his evening flight with Toothless, staring down at the lava flows on the island, seeing more and more of their home vanishing under the fires.

"Okay," he had said the next morning, the deep shadows under his eyes showing he had barely slept as he had wrestled with the problem and finally come to the inevitable conclusion.

"Finally," Snotlout had snapped, his blue eyes narrowed. "When are we getting out of here?" Hiccup gestured aimlessly with his arms.

"When we've stabilised the volcano and found new homes for all the dragons we've relocated here," he explained calmly as Snotlout huffed and muttered under his breath.

"Stupid Hiccup," he had growled and stomped away as the one-legged Viking had flinched. He looked at the others. "You understand?" he had asked but the twins had shrugged.

"We have our sale to complete-and then we're good to go, H," Tuff commented and walked after his sister. Quietly, Astrid walked up to take his hand, her fingers sliding between his and he looked up with a pained smile.

"I know you're right," he murmured. "It's just…I know when I get back, Dad will have me training to be the Chief. I'll barely get to spend any time with you or Toothless and I'll be stuck in meetings and planning and…and it will be absolute torment! Gods, if here was a better way to kill me off, I can't think of it. I would much rather be chased by a dozen bounty hunters or Changewings or Speed Stingers or even the Submaripper rather than try to argue through who owes who what in a disagreement over sheep grazing rights!" Gently, she leaned over and ghosted a small kiss onto his cheek.

"Whatever you do, babe-I'm there with you," she promised. "I'm not letting you face that all on your own." He smiled a little more genuinely.

"There's no one else I want at my side," he assured her and kissed her gently. "I need to speak to Fishlegs to see if we can come up with something better than Gronckle iron to seal over the cracks and stop the eruptions…"

"My brilliant dragon boy," she murmured as he walked away, his stride still confident and positive. Since they had come to the Edge and he had effectively become their Chief, he had grown in confidence and his body language had mirrored that. As he walked, his shoulders were back, he was more upright and his strides more purposeful: to Astrid, it was actually pretty hot…along with the other changes that time had wrought on the skinny one-legged Viking. There were still moments when he echoed the boy who had been consistently bullied by the village, outcast and finally redeemed at the cost of his leg but most of the time, he was more confident, stronger and more decisive. And honestly, she was proud of how he had developed and knew whatever happened, he would continue to become stronger. But the base was his command and she knew leaving it would be a wrench. And then she sighed again. She would have loved Heather to talk to-but she was back with Dagur, living on Berserk and searching for their lost father, Oswald. They exchanged Terror Mails but Astrid wasn't a great writer and she ached for her friend to talk to and joke with: Ruff was't even half a substitute.

Maybe there would be a positive in going back to Berk…

oOo

Hiccup and Fishlegs had come up with a plan to mix Deathsong amber with Gronckle iron to create and even stronger and more heat-stable mixture that could seal the volcano and Hiccup had volunteered to take Astrid to Deathsong Island to fetch the amber. Since their relationship ceased to be a secret, there had been less moaning about Hiccup usually pairing himself with Astrid in missions…though Snotlout had complained vociferously about having to accompany the twins to Dark Deep to fetch some Gronckles and she could see that Hiccup had almost relented…but not quite. Spending an entire mission with Snotlout would be intolerable.

Hiccup had been thoughtful and hadn't talked much during the flight but Astrid had been lost in thought as well. Back on Berk, she had joined the Berk Guard and if they returned, would she resume her service? That would be the most logical thing-but it would take her away from the village more and more and restricted the chances to be with Hiccup even more. And he was right about being put into training, making his free time limited and very precious. Would going back to Berk ruin their relationship…or would it force them to make it official?

She smiled. They had already taken the most definitive step in their relationship, broken the Hooligan taboo and she knew that though they hadn't repeated the transgression, they had indulged in some pretty hot making out and she knew that the others were talking among themselves about what they had imagined they had overheard. She made a mental note to tell them to shut up when they returned home-because it could be a disaster for them both if Stoick-and her father-found out from anyone other than the two young people themselves.

Ahead, the rocky outline of Deathsong Island arose from the sea and they swooped down, seeing chunks of amber lying over the ground, as if one of the native dragons had been blasting the hot liquid at someone-or something. And the place was eerily silent, devoid of the dissonant cries of the lethal dragons.

Until a terribly wounded subadult had reared up from behind a pile of rocks, giving what amounted to little more than a final hopeless cry of defiance. Gaping, Astrid had watched Hiccup fearlessly walk forward and train him, his hand gentle on the bloody snout, the cuts livid all across his neck, head, body and wings. Pathetically, the dragon had whimpered and made a familiar musical sound: it was Garff.

Sickened, the two young riders had seen hunter arrows sticking out of his body and even Astrid had gasped. But while Hiccup was gathering amber with Toothless, Astrid had been assessing the wounds and her experience and instincts had told her the terrible truth: Garff would probably die of his injuries. Whoever had injured the dragon had been cruel and vicious in the extreme: it was like nothing they had seen previously. The larger, older Deathsong had been taken and she wondered briefly if the youngster had been trying to protect her-and had paid for his bravery with his life. She gentled his snout and sighed.

"I'm here, Garff," she murmured as the dragon had wearily opened his eyes. Quietly, he had nuzzled into her midriff, giving feeble little chirrups. "I won't leave you," she promised as Hiccup returned, Toothless's saddlebags bulging with amber. "You go," she told him without hesitation, seeing his eyes slide over the dying dragon. "I'll stay with him until…you know…" He had realised the truth as well but to Hiccup, accepting Garff was dying was a terrible blow.

"Why would they do this, Astrid?" he asked softly and then nodded. "Will you be okay?" Stormfly screeched indignantly and ran forward, hovering protectively behind her rider and nuzzling the dying Deathsong. She nodded.

"I'll be fine," she reassured her, nausea rising in her throat at the smell of dragon blood. She smiled. "She's with me, Hiccup. We'll be fine." He had accepted it, his eyes sliding longingly over her and then he had leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Take care," he whispered. "They may come back. And if they do-you have to take Stormfly away. Be safe, Astrid-even if it means leaving him. I mean it." There was anxiety in his eyes and she realised Garff's wounded state had hit him hard. She smiled.

"I won't risk her," she promised as he pulled away, swung into the saddle and then flew away. Turning back to Garff, she sat at his side and unfamiliar tears prickled her eyes as the dragon rested his head against her body, nudging her middle once more. "I'm here, boy," she reassured him as Stormfly sat at the Deathsong's other side. "We both are. To the end."

oOo

It had been long night, for Garff had weakened and then rallied, whimpering and curling around her. She had fed him water and bound his wounds, stopping them bleeding further. Hiccup had given her a small flask of Night Fury saliva he had collected and she sparingly rubbed it into the deepest wounds, knowing it had amazing healing properties. Finally, around midnight, she had fallen asleep, curled by the dragon with Stormfly at her back, feeling the rise and fall of the Deathsong's chest against her and wondering if it would be gone when she woke.

But morning dawned and as her eyes opened, she felt Garff stir against her. The dragon was humming in his sleep, a lullaby that she had sung to him when he had been a new hatchling on the Edge-and that she had mumbled through again during the night when she had wondered if she would lose him. And as she had laid there, her eyes staring at the stars with the warmth of Stormfly to one side and Garff the other, she had wondered how she could possibly tell Hiccup that the dragon had died. He had been very fond of the little Deathsong and had made the difficult but correct decision to put him back on Deathsong Island with the adult, to ensure he was raised with his kind. The expression in his eyes had flashed through her memory as she stared at the dark sky and she had sighed. Hiccup took so many things to heart, especially things to do with dragons. Every loss hurt him because he cared so much-which was one of the things she loved so much about him.

"Garff?" she asked gently, stroking the wounded muzzle of the Deathsong and he had opened his eyes and given a dissonant roar, nudging against her middle happily. "Garff! You're alive!" She had hugged him then, delighted that the wounded Deathsong was still with them. Shakily, he scrambled to his feet and Stormfly instantly got up, leaning against him and helping him regain his balance. The younger dragon was healing rapidly and his determination to survive had overcome the most awful wounds. She was able to lead him to the stream and watch him drink and then she and Stormfly had both helped the dragon catch and eat some fish before she stared at him.

"Do you feel well enough to come home, to the Edge?" she had asked him and the dragon gave an eager roar, flapping his wings and bobbing his head in his enthusiasm. Laughing at his excitement, she had leapt onto Stormfly's back and leaned forward. "Come on, girl-let's go home," she said as they flapped up into the sky.

They had made good time, though she had made Garff rest once to regain his strength and feed him some more fish but when they approached, she had been shocked that the lava flows had settled and there were only the black scars of steaming hot rock, calling on the flanks of the Edge. But the base seemed to be safe and secure so she swooped round and landed-right by Hiccup and Toothless. Garff gave a happy roar that had Toothless and the other dragons responding eagerly. Her boyfriend had suddenly smiled at the sight of the injured Deathsong, for he had feared the worst as well.

"Garff?"

"I think he's going to be alright," Astrid had confirmed, smiling gently. "That dragon has a lot of fight in him." Proudly, the auburn-haired Viking had rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He's not the only one," he had said to her and had been rewarded by her beautiful face tilt into a brief smile before a more serious expression had overtaken it.

"Hiccup-we can't let what happened to Garff happen to any other dragon," she had told him seriously and he had nodded, his own expression growing more determined. Deliberately, he had turned back to the others, standing confidently by their dragons.

"Okay, gang," he began, his emerald gaze sweeping over his friends. "There are hunters still out there. What happened to Garff shows us how dangerous they are. And I know you all wanna go home but…" Fishlegs frowned.

"Er-who said we wanted to go home?" he asked Hiccup, confusing the one-legged Viking immediately. Had they not been paying attention when they had moaned and complained at him when the Edge was erupting? He cast a quick look at Astrid, who shrugged in confusion. "I don't wanna go home!"

"Me neither," Ruff grinned, folding her arms. "I Shirley don't wanna go!"

"And I Kevinly would never give up the chance to live on a place that blows up all the time!" Tuff confirmed with a grin, folding his arms to mirror his twin. They both shared a grin at some in-joke that Hiccup had no clue about….and then they all turned their eyes on Snotlout, who was standing, looking annoyed with his arms folded and a scowl tilting his face. He glanced at the others and huffed.

"Fine. I'll stay!" he conceded will ill grace. "But keep me away from those two!" He advanced quickly towards Hiccup and leaned close, speaking in a low voice so the twins couldn't hear. "They put me in front of the Quakens but I'm fine now…" He gestured to the twins, clearly asking Hiccup to discipline them but he just smiled and patted Snotlout on the shoulder.

"Just be careful next time," he advised his cousin. "You know they're a little wild…"

"Next time-I'm going with you and Astrid," Snotlout said firmly. "Especially Astrid. Looking good, Ast. Especially…" He grinned cheesily. "Hmm…you look like you've been working out. Your chest is definitely more…" He made a grasping gesture and her eyes widened in shock before her fists balled.

"You've been leering at my chest and you _dared_ to make that gesture to me?" she roared. "Snotlout-when I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish those Quakens had squashed you to a pulp because I am going to axe you into tiny little pieces!" Snotlout yelped as Hiccup lunged forward, grabbing her round the middle and holding on tight.

"I think you should run for it now," he advised his cousin, grunting as Astrid fought to get her hands on the stocky Viking. "I don't know…how much longer…I can hold her!" Screaming like a girl, Snotlout raced off, calling urgently for Hookfang as Hiccup wrestled Astrid to face him, holding her close.

"Let me go, Hiccup!" she snapped. "I am going to teach that creep and huge lesson in…"

"Shhh," he whispered, kissing her tenderly. "Let him go. He'll be so scared of you he won't come back tonight and he'll have to sleep in the stables when he does, because his precious 'S' has been destroyed." Breathing hard, she nodded, allowing him to squeeze her close. And then she winced, pulling back.

"Problems?" he asked her in a concerned voice, his eyes filled with worry and she automatically shook her head.

"I'm just a bit…tender," she admitted, gesturing vaguely at her chest. Eyes popping wide, he pulled away but her hand closed around his. "It's okay, Hiccup. It's just been a few weeks…"

"But I must have hurt you when we hugged and…" His voice was stricken and she shook her head with a sigh.

"It's okay," she repeated. "And you never hurt me, babe. You're the kindest, most gentle person I know." She shrugged. "Not that I would want to talk to Gothi about this… Maybe I'll ask Heather if she knows any remedies? She's on Berserk so their healer may have something they can suggest." Hiccup gently stroked his hand up and down her back, the contact comforting.

"Let me know if there's anything that I can do," he murmured and she smiled.

"Oh, I can think of a lot of things that you can do, dragon boy," she smirked. "Maybe…you can come over this evening and we can enjoy a quiet night in for once." Hiccup smiled.

"Try to keep me away," he promised.


	3. Surprises

**A/N: Okay-a couple of things to clarify. Even the most sensible people can get drunk (especially if you're not used to strong spirits) and disinhibited-and disinhibited Astrid (for example) is very happy and funny and doesn't think at all (see 'The Longest Day'). Young people, disinhibition, being in love can all lead to sex…but when they are themselves again, they will make difference choices. And 'a quiet night in' doesn't alway mean sex and did not in this case (though making out is entirely appropriate).**

 **The above is the premise of this AU. If you violently disagree with this premise, you have a choice to avoid upsetting yourself by not reading. Everyone else-enjoy!**

 **…** **.**

 **THREE: Surprises**

Heather had sent a reply by return of Terror Mail, saying she was on her way to see her friend and Astrid couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of seeing her best friend once more. Heather was as fierce, independent and focussed as Astrid herself and the two had a mutual understanding once Astrid had realised why Heather had betrayed the riders, back in their youth on Berk. She had often discussed Hiccup with Heather as well and the girl knew full well how much he meant to the Hooligan warrior.

So it was with a light heart she had stood on the landing platform outside the stables as the silver Razowhip screeched and came in to land in the late afternoon, the familiar hooded shape of the raven-haired girl sitting securely on her back. As soon as Windshear landed, Heather had leapt from her back and the two girls had embraced, laughing and talking excitedly. Heather's green eyes had swept over the Edge and a grin had lifted her lips as she saw the charred remains of Snotlout's hut.

"I see the neighbourhood has improved," she laughed as Astrid had joined in.

"You would think we had burnt off 'little Snotlout' with the amount of moaning we've had to endure," she giggled.

"Is everyone okay?" Heather had checked and the blonde had nodded.

"I know Fishlegs will be excited to see you," she admitted and a smile lit Heather's face.

"You know, he's such a nice guy," she admitted. "Even though Dagur can't understand why I like him. But he's so kind and generous…completely unlike my brother. I mean, don't get me wrong…Dagur is trying. He just doesn't have any experience or feel for being supportive. He sometimes looks puzzled when he yells at someone and they get upset by it." Astrid shrugged.

"Well, he's been deranged for so long that trying to act like a normal person is really going to be hard on him," Astrid murmured as they stabled Windshear next to Stormfly and then turned to the Clubhouse. "How's Shattermaster?" Heather sighed.

"He is going to be the fattest, most spoiled Gronckle in the Archipelago," she admitted. "Since he was injured and can no longer fly, Dagur visits him every day, making sure he's got a companion with him and an unlimited supply of granite and sandstone. I think he feels really guilty when he's flying with Sleuther, though he loves having a dragon…" Astrid shrugged.

"They are pretty special…just like to guy who showed us the truth about them," she sighed and Heather slipped her arm through Astrid's.

"So how is he?" she asked, grinning. "When you guys finally made it official, I thought all my Snoggletogs had come at once. You two are perfect together! So-any developments?" Astrid's eyes widened and she stared at her friend.

"What do you mean?' she asked too quickly and Heather's brows quirked.

"Defensive, Astrid?' she teased. "Any news on a betrothal?" Astrid's face fell.

"No," she said, "though we haven't been back to Berk for months, what with dealing with the volcano. I mean, we've finally stabilised it now…but there's a problem. The Hunters are still out there, and more vicious than ever! And Hiccup has been so busy…" Heather frowned.

"But something has happened," she said, not asking a question. "Your reaction told me that!" With a sigh, Astrid nodded. Heather pulled her to one side, shielded behind the huts.

"Okay-spill," she insisted, leaning close. "I'm your best friend and I need to know. What's happened?" Suddenly, the wooden walkway was very interesting as Astrid's cheeks heated with a blush.

"Um…it wasn't really planned…I mean, we must have been complete idiots to touch Spitelout's mead because that stuff can dissolve a mace, honestly…but anyway we all did…and then we raced round the island…and then we went back and…"

Heather squeaked, her eyes round and mouth open.

"Oh my Thor!" she gasped. "You and Hiccup…actually…all the way…?" Astrid nodded.

"Actually more than once," she admitted softly. "Once when we were very, very drunk…and in the morning, when we found out…um…we sort of again…" She blushed more fiercely and Heather suddenly hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered.

"I don't regret a second," Astrid told her fiercely.

"How was he?" Heather asked softly and there was a pause as Astrid pulled slightly back.

"You know how he is with dragons?" she asked and her friend nodded. "Well, the same gentle, caring, brave, amazing guy made love to me…" Heather was grinning uncontrollably and hooked her arm through Astrid's, hauling her away to her hut, which they had shared when Heather was part of the Riders.

"You have to tell me everything," she said as they headed along the walkway. Astrid nodded.

"Oh-did you manage to ask your healer if she could get me something for my symptoms?" she asked and Heather nodded. They walked slowly to the hut , arm in arm.

"Yes," Heather said evasively. "So you've had breast soreness for the last month or more, been incredibly tired, a little sick without your usual appetite and constipated." Astroid stared at her.

"I didn't tell you the last one," she said warily as Heather pushed her into the hut and slammed the door.

"When did you sleep with Hiccup?" the raven-haired girl demanded. Astroid stared at her.

"Three months ago," she said.

"And when did you last bleed?" Heather demanded.

"Well I…" she began and opened her mouth…and then stopped. She couldn't recall when. It had always been so busy but she would have noticed if her moon time hadn't come-wouldn't she? She frowned.

"That's not a good sign," Heather told her worriedly and Astrid shook her head.

"I must have and…" she began but blinked. "Two weeks before the mead. That's the last one I remember…but that can't be right? I mean, I'm tired because it's been so hectic. Maybe I haven't because of the stress as well…"

"But you didn't have any problems when we were fighting the Hunters or before?" Heather checked and Astrid shook her head.

"But it was just once! And I'm not being sick all the time…"

"Stina, our Healer, says it's a myth that all pregnant women throw up," she explained, sitting on the bed beside Astrid. "Extreme tiredness and lack of energy are very common. Feeling sick is very common and being sick is also-though not always in the morning, and not every woman has much or any sickness. Breast tenderness, soreness and increased breast size are also symptoms, as are constipation, strange dreams, heartburn and fluid retention." Astrid was shaking her head. "Astrid-you're pregnant." The blonde shook her head urgently.

"But I can't be…" she protested weakly, desperately search her mind for the one image of her dealing with her moon time since they had slept together…and coming up dry. "I mean…I don't look pregnant. I would already, wouldn't I?"

"You wouldn't tell at three months," Heather told her. "And frankly, you are so fit with such toned stomach muscles, I'll bet you could hide a couple more months in there before anyone knew…but it is going to show…" Astrid shook her head desperately.

"I'll go see Gothi," she said wildly. "I need to know. She'll prove you're wrong…" Heather sighed and took her hand.

"I suspect I won't be," she admitted, "but I'll come with you as well." She sighed. "We'll leave first thing in the morning." Astrid shook her head, wildly clawing at the notion that her friend had completely misrepresented her symptoms to her healer.

 _But Garff had nuzzled her abdomen and purred, even though he had been so severely injured._

"Gothi will show you're wrong," she said firmly. "You'll see."

oOo

The ancient, hunch-backed Healer had been thoughtful and analytic as she had listened to Astrid's tale and Heather's suspicions and then she had examined Astrid from top to toe, including a very thorough examination of her stomach. Finally, she had sat back and scratched her answer in the sand she spread on the floor.

"YOU ARE JUST OVER THREE MONTHS PREGNANT," she had written.

Astrid had collapsed, curling inwards and hands pressed to her face. Heather had rushed to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and trying to comfort her. Slowly, the blonde had looked up, dry-eyed but white, her expression a mixture of fear and trepidation.

"Is…everything alright?" she asked and the old healer had nodded.

"YOU ARE NOT HAPPY?"

It's…a shock," she admitted. "I-I never even thought…I mean, we were drunk and I don't think we took any precautions…but I didn't think it was possible the first time…" Gothi gave a smile, shaking her finger admonishingly and squinted kindly at her.

"ONCE IS ALL IT NEEDS," she wrote. Astrid blinked.

"Oh Thor…I need to tell Hiccup," she murmured and then she shook her head. "No. This is my mess. I can't add to his stress by dumping this on him. I'll deal with it." Heather looked helplessly up at the old woman and Gothi shrugged, leaving the decision to the raven-haired girl.

"Astrid-everyone will know at some point," she pointed out. "I mean, you're slim and at some point, someone will see you putting on weight. From what you said, Snotlout already noticed your chest has changed…"

"Creep," Astrid muttered and Heather smiled, nodding.

"And we'll deal with him for that," she promised. "But how do you think Hiccup would feel if he knew that you were pregnant and he kept it from you? I mean, you told me how upset he was that you had lied to him about me and not told him that I was on your side. And though we both know he's a hopeless liar, he wanted to know. And though I was the one who made you promise not to tell Hiccup, I know how much damage it did to you two. Don't make the same mistake again."

Astrid gave a shuddering sigh.

"You know what the gossips will say, don't you?' she asked darkly. "That I entrapped him. That I deliberately got myself with child to force him to propose and secure myself a good marriage…" Heather snorted in disgust.

"Look, Hiccup has been making puppy eyes at you for as long as I can remember," she reminded her friend. "There is no chance he wouldn't propose, even if you weren't. He's just waiting for the 'perfect' moment. You know how obsessive he gets." Astrid sighed.

"I had to more or less push him into kissing me," she revealed. "He wanted it to be perfect and was hesitating…Thor, I'm going to have to tell him and he'll freak out…" Heather hugged her one-armed.

"You may be surprised," she said softly. "Now-do you want to see your family here?" Astrid shook her head urgently.

"Freya-no!" she muttered. "They would want to know why I came back so urgently to see Gothi and my mother would have a fit when she guessed what had happened. No, I'm better heading back so you can see Fishlegs and I can sit down and try not to freak out Hiccup." She sighed as the old woman gave a gentle smile as she offered the girl a simple draught. "I just hope he doesn't reject me…because I love the doofus with all my heart. This child was made with love and I just hope the Gods allow us the chance to raise him or her together."

oOo

Back on the Edge, Astrid had avoided Hiccup in the Clubhouse, talking to Heather and laughing at her tales of life back on Berserk. The twins and even Snotlout had been clustered around, drinking in the news while Fishlegs sat at her side, holding her hand and smiling. For once, Hiccup was on the periphery and while it was clear he was surprised that he had been shoved to the back, it wasn't the first time it had happened in his life. Quietly, he got up and fetched another tea then quietly offered one to Astrid. She nodded absently then turned back to her friend and after a few moments, she looked up and he was gone.

Heather nudged her and with sigh, Astrid excused herself, going searching for her boyfriend. He had been working on something in his hut intermittently so it wasn't that common when he joined them in the Clubhouse and she was feeling bad about avoiding him. But she was struggling with what to say to him and she wondered if he had picked up on her anxiety. Then she saw his shape, edged by white moonlight as he trudged slightly unevenly back to his hut. Toothless already had to be asleep and she had been away for the best part of two days: he had to be feeling alone.

"Hiccup!" she hissed and there was a pause before he turned to see her, his eyes widening. But he waited for her patiently, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Wait!" He smiled as she reached him and nodded.

"As you wish, Milady," he replied smoothly as she grasped his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded, the smile wavering.

"I wondered if I had upset you in some way," he admitted, his tone concerned. She shook her head urgently and led him to the edge of the platform by the stables, sitting on the edge as they had, all those months earlier when they had declared their love for each other.

"No, no-it's all my fault," she murmured and sat there, staring at the full moon and sighing. There was a sadness and anxiety in her face that had his heart shuddering with worry for her and he grasped her hand reassuringly, feeling her fingers instinctively curl around his.

"Astrid-I don't what's upsetting you…but I know that you are," he said gently. "You know I am here for you-and nothing is going to alter that. Please tell me-because once I know, I can help solve this for you."

She gave a short, bitter laugh.

"There's no solving this," she said sarcastically. "Hiccup-I'm pregnant."

He stared at her, emerald eyes wide in utter shock.

"Wha-what?' he managed.

"I am with child. I am going to have a baby. There is another person growing within my belly. Do you want it explaining some more?" she asked sharply and he shook his head dumbly.

"Um…I know what 'pregnant' means," he mumbled. "M-mine?"

She glared at him.

"No, it must belong to one of my other boyfriends-the ones you jostle with every day on the Edge," she snapped. His eyes widened and his expression grew hurt…but he knew she was feeling vulnerable and defensive so he swallowed his hurt pride.

"Um…wow," he mumbled. "Wow."

"If you are about to say something about Snotlout or the twins, I am going to kill you," she growled and he shook his head urgently.

"No, no…I would never…" he gabbled, eyes wide with shock. "Astrid…are you okay?"

She stilled and gave a shuddering sigh.

"No," she said in a small voice. "I-I'm terrified, Hiccup. What if I lose it? Or it's harmed by all the fighting we've done? Or I can't give birth? Or I have no clue about being a mother? Or…" he grasped both her hands and leaned close to her, staring into the familiar azure eyes, now swimming with tears.

"Astrid," he said gently, "You are an amazing woman. You can do anything you turn your mind to…except cook, perhaps…but I know you can do this. And you won't be alone because this is my child as well, created with the woman I love more than anything." She blinked and a tear trickled down her cheek. He lifted his hand and gently wiped it away with his calloused thumb. "It's okay," he told her assuredly. "I'm here. We'll do this together, you and me." he paused and looked down for a second. "I wanted to ask you after I had a chance to see my Dad but there is nothing that will alter this anyway. Will you marry me, Astrid? Be my wife?"

"I know what 'marry me' means," she replied half-heartedly. "Look-you don't have to if you don't want to…" He leaned close and kissed her forehead.

"Oh you fool," he whispered. "I have always wanted to marry you. I was planning on asking you anyway…this just moved the timetable up a bit but I doesn't alter one jot of how I feel." He glanced over the at the full moon, hanging huge in the starlit sky. Their breath was coming in clouds around them and he managed a small smile, his hands sliding up and down her cold arms. "And, of course, I wanted it to be perfect…but this looks pretty perfect to me. So… Astrid Hofferson, will you be my wife?"

She blinked and then smiled at him. She nodded, tears trickling down her face.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, babe-I will."

"ABOUT TIME!" Tuff yelled from the Clubhouse, where the whole gang were hanging out, watching with bated breath. Annoyed, Hiccup looked up.

"What the…?" he muttered as Astrid pulled him into a kiss. "Mmm-er mmmmnd…" he mumbled against her lips, his arms wrapping around her and pulled her close.

"EW! Get a room, Hiccstrid!" Snotlout yelled.

"WHOO! I call Maid of Honour!" Ruff yelled.

"Hey-I wanted that!" Tuff protested.

"I think that job is already taken," Heather told them both smugly as they stared at her.

"Oh that is not fair," Ruff protested. "Assistant bridesmaid?"

"Hey! I wanted that…"

"I'm definitely Best Man," Snotlout commented but Fishlegs's smug expression told the stocky boy that he was second in line for that position as well. "Oh, _come on_! Why would you want anything other than perfection to stand by you on your wedding day?"

"That's why you're out, Snotlout," Fishlegs told him bluntly. "I'm the perfect friend…while you're not even the perfect nightmare!"

"No-but I ride one and I'll cook you to well done for that!" he sneered.

"Assuming Hookfang doesn't run away or incinerate you first! Oh, what am I saying? He always does that! While I at least have a relationship with my dragon that…"

"Oooh…a relationship…have you told Heather that you're…"

"One more word and Meatlug is going to entomb you in lava," Fishlegs growled.

"Ten mackerel on Fishlegs to win. Any takers?" Tuff announced casually.

"I believe that I will accept your wager, Tuffnut Laverne Thorston," Ruffnut said calmly. "I will match your mackerel and raise you two cod."

"Accepted, dear sister," Tuff said, banging heads with her. "Right, when and where shall our combatants meet?"

Hiccup was chuckling softly as he held Astrid close, her body curled against his and head tucked under his chin. She was giggling as well at their antics and had his arms wrapped around her.

"Maybe we should just elope," he murmured. "I am sure my Dad wouldn't mind missing all the unnecessary meetings and discussions…"

"You dork," she mumbled. "My father would chase you to the ends of Midgard with an axe if you reneged…" He shook his head.

"Never going to happen," he promised her. "I am yours, Milady-for as long as you want me." She lifted her head and kissed him tenderly as the sounds of yells and punches wafted through the cold night.

"I suppose we should face the music," she sighed. "Tomorrow we return to Berk."

oOo

The trip was long enough to allow Astrid to start worrying again-and though his stomach seemed to have been infected by a swarm of butterflies, Hiccup did his best to reassure her. He declared his love and devotion, made sure she was warm when they broke for the night and ensured he did the cooking.

"Hmm…a girl could get used to this," she smirked and snuggled up against him, as Toothless cooed to Stormfly before the dragons wrapped around them. Both seemed to know something was up and were very attentive to Astrid. The ferocious warrior in Astrid was partly embarrassed and partly amused at their concern as she snuggled up to her fiancé.

But they fell silent as the jagged shape of Berk appeared from the mists and they swooped down to land in the Plaza. There was a chorus of greetings and the young couple waved and smiled, suppressing their nerves as much as they could, waving to their neighbours and checking their dragons were tended for. Both made sure that Toothless and Stormfly were fed and given water and allowed to rest before they separated-Astrid to see her family and Hiccup to find his father.

As it turned out, he was in luck, for Stoick was dealing with some papers in the house and was alone when his son arrived home. Predictably, the Chief had been delighted to see his son and had hugged him so hard that the young Viking had been forced to croak a desperate pleas for air. Pouring them both a mead to celebrate, Stoick had sat down in his huge chair by the dancing fire and looked at his son.

"So what brings you here, son?" he asked gently. "Not often that my busy son comes home to visit his father…" Hiccup blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…yeah…" he mumbled. "I mean, we were very busy with the Hunters and then when the Edge was threatened by the volcano, we had a lot to do and…sorry, Dad…" Stoick smiled.

"Just kidding," he grinned. "Now I can tell there's something on your mind, son, so spit it out." Hiccup nodded, chewed his lip and sighed.

"I need you to sort out a contract with Ingvar Hofferson," he said firmly. "I want to marry Astrid Hofferson. I have already asked her-and she's agreed."

And then he waited for the exclamation of joy, of congratulations, of delight that his skinny and trouble-prone Heir would finally be one step-or actually more than one-closer to producing 'grandbabies'.

But there was nothing. Stoick stared at him and his expression became unreadable as he sighed and slumped back in his chair. He shook his head.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked. "Um…waiting for a response. Has he already spoken to you? Are you happy? Excited? Gassy? For Thor's sake, say something!"

Stoick looked up and there was definite pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, son," he said heavily. "You cannot marry Astrid Hofferson. You are already betrothed."

 **A/N: Oops...**


	4. Betrothed

**FOUR: Betrothed**

"Betrothed? How can I be betrothed?" Hiccup asked, completely stunned. "I mean, I can't think I proposed to someone and just forgot! Unless you've already spoken to Ingvar Hofferson and arranged a Contract with Astrid already and…"

"Son," Stoick said in a very stern voice, his heavy brows dipped in a scowl, "you are betrothed-and not to Astrid Hofferson." Hiccup froze and stared at his father, a million things whirling wildly round in his brain.

"No," he said finally. "I am not betrothed to anyone. I have asked Astrid to marry me and she has said yes. So you have to make it happen, Dad. I am not marrying anyone else!" Stoick rose to his feet, all seven foot of him towering above his much slighter son-but Hiccup wasn't backing down, refusing to be intimidated.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you are betrothed through a legally agreed and witnessed contract and you cannot get out of this arrangement," he announced sternly. "You cannot marry Astrid because you are already betrothed." Hiccup shook his head.

"So when did this happen, Dad?" he asked angrily, his emerald eyes flashing and fists clenched. "When did you decide to totally screw up my life?" Stoick glared at his son, trying to remain calm because he could understand that this was a shock to the boy.

"When you were about ten" he admitted gruffly. "You were small and when the others were growing, you weren't. It was becoming obvious that you were clumsy and the other children really didn't get on with you. I had complaints from the village that you were causing all manner of chaos with your messing around at the forge. It was obvious no one of Berk would ever offer a contract for you-and I knew you would have to have a wife, because I wouldn't be around to look after you. And it was becoming evident that you weren't Chief material. Snotlout was developing into a fine specimen and I knew one day, I would adopt him as my heir. So I needed to secure your future…"

Hiccup gaped, his mind whirling. The words hit him almost like a physical blow, winding him and as he stared at his father, he felt almost faint with shock.

"Wow," he managed sarcastically. "Just…wow. Thanks, Dad. That really makes me feel great. I mean, where do I start?"

"Son-this was all a long time ago…before Toothless and…" Hiccup snapped his hands up, the gesture silencing his father.

"Yeah," he said abruptly. "Yeah, I get that. But…this really shows what you thought of me. You believed, because I was small and a bit clumsy when I was ten, that I would never get a girlfriend, that I would never have any friends and you were already plotting to make Snotlout your heir instead of me. Even then?" Stoick scowled.

"Son-I was worried for your future," he said heavily. "The raids were getting worse and any of us could be killed at any time. If I had died, you would have been orphaned and alone. Spitelout would have assumed the Chiefdom and you would never have been Chief anyway. This was the only thing I could think of to secure your safety for the future…"

"No," Hiccup said firmly. "The only thing that could secure my safety-all our safeties-was what I did. I ended the War and befriended a dragon. That made us safe! All you did was dispose of a disappointing failure of a son!"

"I am the Chief," Stoick retorted, his face flushing with anger. He was starting to feel guilty but also annoyed that Hiccup was making the conversation so difficult. "It is my duty to act in the best interests of the Tribe-which includes arranging marriage contracts for my son. And organising these for the best advantage of the Hooligan Tribe." Hiccup gaped at him.

"So it was all a lie," he said bitterly, his tone sarcastic. "Everything you said after you got me back from Ryker after the bounty hunter delivered me to him. That there could be no secrets between us any more. And now I find you have been hiding this ENORMOUS secret that completely ruins my life, Dad. Wow-way to lie to me!"

"I didn't lie to you!" Stoick shouted, causing him to back up a pace. No matter that Stoick was his father, there were moments when he could be incredibly intimidating-and this was one of them. The Chief was rigid with anger, his face red and eyes blazing. "I forgot! When you fought the dragon and fell, when you were in a coma and I thought you would never wake, I pushed everything I had previously thought about you before aside. I was so…proud, so amazed that you were this brave, determined, amazing young man and I had missed it. You had friends, you had your dragon and you had saved the entire Tribe! I had been so wrong about you, son and I needed to make it up for you. And then there were the problems with the Outcasts and the Berserkers and honestly, I forgot about it."

"And you didn't think to mention it-say when you say Astrid and me together?" Hiccup retorted with maximum sarcasm. "You really didn't think you should mention it when you saw me with the girl I have always loved…?" Stoick snorted.

"I knew you had a crush on the lass," he admitted, sitting down in his reinforced chair and sipping his mead. "But, to be honest, every boy in your group looked at her with puppy eyes. Your cousin was always flirting with the lass as well…"

"Yeah-well, she does spend a lot of time punching Snot," Hiccup conceded. "But since…"

"I knew you were friends," Stoick admitted. "She was always a polite, respectful young warrior and she seemed to be your second-in-command but there really didn't seem to be much more than that…"

"What? How-how did you imagine that?" Hiccup gasped. "I love Astrid! I always have. We've been a couple for a while…and we were getting closer ever since before the bounty thing…I mean, she is the person I discuss everything with…"

"It's unusual but not unheard-of for a Chief to have a female prime counsellor," Stoick commented.

"We're in love!" Hiccup shouted. Stoick cocked a bushy eyebrow.

"Are you now?" he challenged his son. "How was I supposed to know? I have seen the girl kiss you just once, after you woke from the coma and since they, you have seemed to be friends. You haven't spoken to me about her, about broaching a contract or moving your relationship forward." Hiccup gaped.

"But…but…it's obvious!" he protested. Stoick frowned.

"The girl hasn't shown any especial partiality to you," he reminded his son. "She hasn't been hugging or kissing you or hanging onto your arm or sitting at your side…"

"Dad! You know that's not who Astrid is" Hiccup replied urgently. "She's a fierce, independent warrior. She has her own mind and I trust her to lead the other team in missions and keep the others in line. So we haven't always partnered on missions. In fact, I know I have to go with all of my friends on missions so they all feel valued and wanted. But that doesn't mean I don't spend free time with her-flying, talking, practicing…"

"Like a good friend…" Stoick reminded him and he shook his head.

"Look-the others know what she means to me…" he argued desperately.

"You've been living away from Berk for a year, son, and I only see you very infrequently…usually when something is happening," the Chief told him, draining his mug. "And I know she cares for you-her expression when you were kidnapped told me that very plainly. But love…?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to protest and then he paused. He had been desperately in love with Astrid since he was about ten and it had grown through the years. How could he tell his Dad that it was Astrid who had first found Toothless and he had taken her on that flight where she had held him and realised just how amazing his draconic friend was? That she had kissed him 'for everything else' after punching him for kidnapping her-and he thought he might have died from feeling so amazing at the brief peck on the cheek? That she had helped him at his lowest point, reminding him that she was there for him and that she would help him get his friend back and save the tribe? That she had been at his side ever since-fierce and brave and independent, challenging his orders, supporting his leadership and having his back through every possible adventure?

But he hadn't been sure. He knew they were friends…close, _best_ friends…but even he hadn't been sure. Astrid wasn't demonstrative where her feelings were concerned, denying there was anything happening when Heather had challenged her, though the raven-haired girl had clearly read the concealed affection that he had missed. It was only when he was so close to losing her to the Scourge of Odin, that he had allowed his guard down. He wasn't sure-so he hadn't said anything, risking repelling her and losing her as a friend…until he thought he was losing her anyway.

 _There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid._ Those words meant everything, a statement that he would always be there for her and she him. And she had hugged him, not rejecting him and whispering in his ear that she was always there for him. And when she had lost her sight, she had shown what an amazing person she was and refused to let him coddle her…but at first, the only person she wanted as she woke in darkness was him. And he had stayed with her, refusing to leave her alone when she was so desperate and vulnerable because he had known how awful that felt. He had suffered with his leg and she had confronted him-so he would never abandon her. And she had accepted that he would never abandon her, no matter whether she could see or not…because he had every faith that Astrid would find a way. Even if her sight never returned, she would not be helpless, because she was Astrid. She had trained the Triple Stryke while blind and was still the ferocious girl he loved: she didn't need a protector, just a friend who would help her do the things she could no longer do for lack of sight and he would _always_ be that friend.

But they had declared their love for each other once her sight was restored and he had admitted he had been trying to find a perfect moment for a while. Their life was dangerous and unpredictable-but she was the one thing he always wanted as his constant. So they had finally formalised their relationship…but they had concealed their feelings from the others. They had struggled to keep their friends from knowing because they could both appreciate how much ribbing they would get from he twins, the barrage of snide comments by Snotlout, Fishlegs smothering them in excitement and of course, word getting back to Stoick. And Hiccup realised he had been worried his father would move on a marriage contract with Ingvar Hofferson as soon as he heard, causing them to go back to Berk and ending their freedom. He wanted his freedom, his chance to explore and have adventures and enjoy being with his friends…so they had continued sneaking around, maintaining the image of simple friendship and then creeping to each other's huts after bed to spend time talking or kissing or just sleeping in each other's arms.

But the others had noticed the change in their behaviour and wild rumours had begun to circulate. Snotlout was sure his cousin was struggling with a gambling problem while the others had latched onto the crazy idea that he was dying and Astrid was supporting him. Of course, they hadn't wanted the others to behave any differently despite the new status o their relationship-but they had anyway. And their desire to not give Viggo and Ryker any clue that could enable them to use their relationship against them had failed when Viggo had seen almost instantly and threatened Astrid, costing them the Dragon Eye and ending the leader of the Hunters. He still recalled the kiss he had given her when he was sure she was safe, his relief overcoming his caution-and the secret had been out. Their friends knew they were a couple-to varying responses. Snotlout had been sneering, his disappointment showing as a volley of barbed comments to 'Hiccstrid', a composite name neither Hiccup nor Astrid minded. The twins had been supportive-especially Tuff, weirdly enough-and Fishlegs had been very excited, helpfully dropping facts about Viking betrothals and marriage into every conversation.

But he hadn't told Stoick. They had been busy saving the Edge and he just hadn't gotten around to informing his father that his son had finally got the girl of his dreams as his girlfriend…partly to avoid the inevitable over-reaction from his father and Gobber. And then there had been that night…

"As you say, Dad-we've been away for a year and been friends since before I lost my leg," he replied, his confidence wavering for the first time. "We're off flying and fighting and exploring-how would you know what we're like when we're alone? You're my Dad as well as the Chief-and Astrid is a very private person. She always acts appropriately around you because you're her Chief but away from you…she's a totally different person…" Stoick's eyes rose and for a moment, there was sympathy in his cool gaze.

"I'm sorry, son," he said, his voice gentler. "But I can't get out of this. You are betrothed to the daughter of a key ally of Berk. I received a letter three weeks ago reminding me that you were now nineteen and it was time for you to honour the contract signed in your name nine years ago. That it was time for you to marry." Hiccup shook his head.

"I-I can't," he said desperately. "Dad-I can't marry someone I don't know and don't love when he woman I love is here on Berk with me. I can't pretend to be a husband to someone I don't know and will never care for."

"You can and you will, Hiccup-because it is your duty," Stoick told him sternly. "A Chief protects his own and with the dragons, not all tribes want anything to do with us. We aren't rich and we are isolated so we need every ally we can get. This is for Berk, son-for your neighbours and friends and the people we love."

"Except the one I love the most," Hiccup told him bitterly. "Oh-and your grandchild."

Stoick froze, his eyes widening before he turned, his brows dipping as he glared at his son.

"WHAT?" he shouted. Hiccup stared at him.

"You-you heard," he said boldly.

"You fool!" Stoick scolded him brutally. "How could you be so stupid! You know you have to wait until you are married." His eyes narrowed. "Did she lead you on, to secure a marriage to the Chief's son? Is that what happened?"

Appalled, Hiccup gaped before his own anger flared.

"WHAT? No! And how dare you accuse Astrid of such a thing? She is literally the most honest and decent person I know! It was my fault, if anything! We had some of Spitelout's mead and…well, we all drank some and it…just…happened…" He blushed, ashamed at the admission. He knew he had disappointed his father and it wasn't something that he had wanted to admit-but there was nothing else he could do. He had blurted the truth out because he was close to losing her and it was the last card he could play. "And I don't regret it-because she is the one, the only person I want to spend my life with. And with our child…" Stoick sighed.

"You can't, son," he told Hiccup and there was a sadness in his voice now. "There is no way of this. You cannot marry Astrid. The best is that she can be your concubine, the woman you spend time with when you are not with your wife. But this marriage will happen, Hiccup. Make no mistake." Staring at his father, he swallowed in utter shock.

"And the child?" he asked faintly. Stoick's brows dipped.

"It cannot be acknowledged," he said with finality. "You are the son of a Chief, a future Chief yourself and there cannot be acknowledged bastards running around, challenging your legitimate heirs." Staring at him and swallowing, Hiccup shook his head. his eyes were burning with tears that he was desperate not to shed.

"So let me get this straight," he managed thickly, his throat almost too tight to speak. "You betrothed me when I was ten because you thought I was so pathetic that I would never get a girlfriend. You never told me, never noticed I had friends and a girlfriend and now you tell me I have to give up the girl I love to marry a stranger you organised almost a decade ago? Way to go, Dad. Way to ruin my life!"

"I didn't fail to tell my father I had been stupid enough to get a girl pregnant and offer to marry her before checking with my father," Stoick yelled at him. "This discussion is over, Hiccup. You have had more than enough time to play on your dragon and pretend to be Chief of your own little settlement. Now it's time to grow up and face your responsibilities to your Tribe."

"Play? Thor-we have been fighting Dragon Hunters and rescuing dragons and just as we stabilised the volcano that was threatening to destroy our base!" Hiccup shot back. "How is that playing?"

"You should have come home when Viggo was defeated and your base threatened by the volcano," Stoick told him angrily. "Instead of hiding out there from your duties…"

"But there are new Hunters who are even more vicious…" Hiccup protested but Stoick grabbed his shoulder and glared into his face.

"ENOUGH!" he roared. "That is no longer your problem, Hiccup! You will return to Berk to take up your duties and train as my successor. You will meet your wife to be, go through the betrothal and set the date for the wedding. And you will tell Astrid that you cannot marry her and cannot acknowledge the child." Betrayal filling his face, Hiccup stared into his eyes.

"And who have you sold me to, Dad?' he asked in a defeated, sarcastic voice. "Who's the person you bound me to so you could ruin my life?" Stoick shoved him back and stared at him coldly.

"The Heir to the Bog Burglar Tribe," he said. "Big Boobied Bertha's daughter-Camicazi."


	5. Cast Off

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments and reviews. Stoick may seem a little OOC but I'm writing him as the Chief who believes 'the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few' 'no job is too small' and 'a Chief protects his own' as well as one who thought nine years ago his son would never amount to anything. And with all of those deeply held beliefs, the good of the Tribe-no matter how stupid is may seem or how irrational it may appear to us-would outweigh what his son actually wanted. No matter how much better their relationship. Years of trying to be the good son and make Stoick proud of him have made Hiccup desperate to make this father proud of him. Arranged marriages between Chiefs/Heirs and later (in Medieval times) between nobility and royalty were common but not always welcomed. And Stoick is doing what he feels is right-which may not always be the correct call…**

 **FIVE: Cast Off**

Astrid pushed the door to her home open, seeing her parents inside. It was a miserable, cold day with rain beginning so her mother was spinning wool while her father was whittling a new handle for a knife. She grinned at them and there was a pause-before both gasped in shock on seeing their daughter.

"Astrid!" Ilsa gasped and lurched to her feet, running to embrace her daughter with the tall, solid shape of her father a couple of paces behind, wrapping both in his powerful arms. After a long moment, they pulled back and her father inspected her, a small smile visible amid his luxuriant blonde beard.

"My daughter-are you well?" he asked her in a concerned voice and she nodded, a small smile lifting her lips.

"More than well," she reassured him, looking into his face. "Hiccup's come back as well. He's talking to the Chief now." She gave a wider smile. "He's asking his father to sort out the contracts, Dad. He's asked me to marry him."

Ingvar stared at her in shock and then lowered his eyes. She frowned, her blonde brow furrowing.

"Dad? What's wrong?" she asked, unnerved by his silence. "You always said how much you liked Hiccup, what a great warrior and leader her was becoming…surely you don't object to me marrying him?" Her father glanced over to his wife and to Astrid's horror, there were tears trickling down her cheeks. "Mom? What's wrong? Will someone just please _tell me_?" Her voice had risen and she was almost shouting, her anxiety now pounding in her chest. Ingvar stared into her eyes, his joy departed.

"Hiccup can't marry you, Astrid," he said heavily. "He's already betrothed."

She stared at him in utter shock.

"What?' she yelled. Her mother nodded, another sob shuddering through her. "Why that lying, treacherous, slimy, back-stabbing…"

"He doesn't know!" Ilsa blurted out, her eyes shining with tears. "He didn't know. He must now…but he didn't before…" Astrid stared at her.

"What? How can you know that…?" she asked and Ingvar sighed.

"My daughter-I know how much that boy means to you," he admitted, sitting down and staring mournfully at the fire. "Every time you would come back, it would be 'Hiccup this' and 'Hiccup that'! You would sometimes think there was only the two of you out there on the Edge. And any fool can tell the boy is crazy about you-his puppy eyes follow you whenever you two are back on Berk! So we both knew he was in love with you-and he's a decent lad. He would never lead you on if he knew he was promised to another." He sighed again. "And then after you last went back, I approached Stoick…to sound out if he was averse to making a contract. I had to do it discreetly…people talk, you know? Especially since we aren't the most well off and some families would think we were aiming above our position. So I went to see him on a pretext about some lumber rights…and I found him looking at a letter…"

"A letter?" Astrid asked, her fists balled.

"He was reading it with a look of guilt on his face," Ingvar explained. "It was a letter from the person he betrothed Hiccup to years ago when he was much younger. It seemed he had forgotten that he had betrothed Hiccup to the daughter of another Tribe. He was shaking his head and seemed horrified." He looked up. "And I knew then…that there was no way Hiccup could marry you. The Chief would never ratify a contract with me for your hand, daughter, because he had made an agreement, a Treaty with an allied tribe and breaking that would put us all in danger."

Astrid stared.

"So that's it?' she said, her voice suddenly toneless. "It's over? I'm expected to give up the man I love, the man who completely owns my heart?" She dropped her hand to rest briefly on her lower abdomen. "The father of my child?"

Her parents stared at her and then her father rose slowly.

"What?' he roared. Astrid glared at him.

"It wasn't planned but I don't regret it," she flared at him. "Hiccup and I are in love and have been for…years. We knew we were going to spend our lives together. So when it happened…it was what it was. Once. And this child…is ours."

"You stupid girl!" her father shouted at her, causing her to startle. "Have you any idea what you've done?" Her brows dipped.

"Oh yes," she said bitterly. "I knew what I did. But I only just found out that nothing is as it is supposed to be. My boyfriend is betrothed-except no one saw fit to tell him. I have given myself to the man I love-and suddenly that is a huge problem. And the best I can hope is watch the person who I love with all my heart married to someone else as I carry his child…"

"His bastard," Ingvar snapped. Her eyes widened. "They will never acknowledge it. It will be fatherless and shamed-as will you. If you are lucky, some trader or man from another island will take you…but not the brat. Maybe we can use the fact you've already had a child to at least prove you're fertile…" She backed up a pace.

"What? No-you are _not_ matching me with some stranger!" she told him angrily. "I am a Hofferson and I will not be sold off like a prize yak!"

"That's exactly what you are!" Ingvar shouted at her. "You lost your choices when you gave yourself away to a man who is already Betrothed! So we will either be stuck supporting you or we have to find someone to take you. And as all our neighbours will soon know what happened, it will have to be on another island!" She glared at him for one more moment-and then she turned to the door. "Where are you going?" he demanded, grabbing at her-but she dodged and flung the door open.

"Away!" she snapped back. "I came home to see my family, to share my news-and not only do you give me the worst news, you treat me like a pariah when I am in the worst place I have ever been." She turned to the door. "I'm going flying with Stormfly,"

"You will stay here!" her father shouted but she walked through the door.

"Why?" she asked softly. "You don't want me, Hiccup can't have me, I'm about to be shamed in front of the village-why should I remain here? Stormfly is the only one who wants me any more." And then she slammed the door and ran down the Plaza, blinking hard to ensure the tears that burned her eyes weren't escaping. For a second, she glanced over her shoulder at the brooding shape of the Chief's House and wondered how Hiccup was feeling. Because in her heart, she knew there was no chance that he could feel any worse than she did.

oOo

Heart aching with utter misery, Hiccup raced from his home, not able to talk to his father any further and whistling for Toothless-and though they had just flown back from the Edge, the Night Fury gave a roar and galloped up the Plaza, meeting the sprinting Hiccup. In a moment, the one-legged Viking had flung his leg over the dragon's back and in a flap, they had shot into the sky, even as his father ran from the house with an echoing cry of: "HICCUP!"

As they soared up, Hiccup could barely see because tears were blinding him. There was a pain like a knife in his chest and he could barely breath through the lump in his throat, trusting the dragon to steer them up and away from the village, high into the cold sky, through the rain and the clouds until he was soaked and shivering…but still utterly devastated. Shakily, he tried to swipe the tears from his face but there were plenty to replace them as he felt his breaths continue to hitch. He had never felt so wretched or devoid of hope in his life-because there was nothing he could do. The contract was legally binding, a shackle he could not break and what his father had said was true: he was promised to an ally. Insulting one of the few Tribes who still helped the Hooligans, who still traded with them would make life even harder for all of them…and that wasn't something Hiccup could do.

But the alternative was worse, making him feel utterly ashamed. He has asked Astrid to be his wife in all honesty, never knowing of the one massive and insuperable impediment to the union he had dreamed of for all his life. She had said yes and he, who had promised to stand by her, to always be with her and their child, would be forced to reject her and their child, to never acknowledge the life they made together and the woman who held his heart. Even the knowledge she would still be on Berk was no consolation, for he was forbidden to be with her, until after the wedding. His father had been adamant that there was to be no way Hiccup could screw this up any more. Astrid would have to suffer from their mistake…from _his_ mistake…and see him married to someone he hadn't seen for about seven years and who he didn't love. Not that it mattered to anyone: he was sold like a prize yak to someone for whatever minuscule help Stoick imagined the all-female Tribe could offer to the dragon-riding Tribe.

They swooped down and Toothless, fed up at the rain, arrowed down to the Cove, folding his wings and diving until they swooped into the familiar space-to see an equally familiar and soaked shape, sitting disconsolate on a rock. Hiccup stared at her, seeing the defeated slump of her shoulders and the hang of her head. Quietly, he swiped the soaked hair off his face and walked towards her-but Stormfly growled and he froze, his eyes widening. He swallowed and stared at her.

"Astrid?" he asked her, his voice hoarse. Her desolate eyes swung up to inspect him and her eyes were red-rimmed with tears. She looked away. He swallowed. "Please…I didn't know…"

"I know," she said in a dead voice. "But it doesn't matter any more." He tried to come closer but the Nadder hissed and raised her spines, the _snikt_ loud in the sudden silence between them. Toothless growled a warning sound and Stormfly replied.

"Bud-it's okay," he said quietly. "If she kills me, at least I don't have to do this arranged marriage. At least I can die not separated from the woman I love." Astrid's gaze flicked up, seeing him press his hands to his face and then run then through his sodden hair. "It's so messed up-and I honestly can't see a way out of this mess any more. There is no way it works. But I would prefer being exiled and having you than going through with this."

"You can't,' she said dully. "The rest of the Tribe will suffer-just like they did when we-when _you_ -lost Berk's gold in your desire to make Viggo pay for Dagur's death."

"Except he wasn't dead," Hiccup said thickly. "But Berk suffered when we lost our gold and when Viggo blockaded the trade routes with the Submaripper."

"Which you almost gave your life to free," she reminded him, seeing him standing in the rain. Then he realised; she was seated under a rocky outcrop and was shielded from the pouring rain. "Hiccup it's not your fault…" He shook his head.

"No-I befriended the dragon which made many of our allies change their Treaties so they view us with suspicion," he told her grimly. "And that is my fault, for sure. And Dad is right-it's my duty. But I don't want this duty. I have already given too much for this island-I can't lose you as well." She beckoned him closer and the Nadder finally lowered her spines as Astrid's cold hand found his, holding him tight as he dropped to his knees. "I have failed you, Astrid. I can't even manage to propose properly. The only dream I ever had was to spend the rest of my life with you-and Dad has taken that away. And-and the baby…"

"My Dad explained," she said bitterly. "Can't have a _bastard_ wandering around Berk challenging the Chief's legitimate Heirs." He groaned and covered his face.

"I don't care," he said helplessly. "Because it is our child. I promised I would be there for you, Astrid, and I…"

"Cannot," she told him sharply. "You can't be there for me any more than you can marry me. You have to be wth your wife. You have to make love to her and make babies. You have to sit by her at official functions and walk with her into meetings. And I…I can't do that, Hiccup. I can't watch the man I love doing that and knowing I have no hope. I can't walk around Berk every day with your child inside me, listening to the whispers about me and how I failed in my plot to snare you and now I am left pregnant and shamed with a child out of wedlock and no dowry. My father is already plotting to marry me off to whoever will take me on another island…because I cannot stay on Berk. I am an embarrassment." She gave a bitter laugh. "So I lose my home and family as well as my fiancé. So you need to get on with your marriage, Hiccup so at least you can protect them because I won't be able to. And I won't be traded like a spoiled heifer. I'm leaving Berk."

His head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Oh no, Astrid-please!" he begged. "I-I can't do this without you…"

"Shame-because you're going to have to," she told him bluntly. "Can't see your new wife wanting you talking to your former girlfriend-the person you actually wanted to marry rather than her…"

"Camicazi's not like that!" he blurted out and there was a sudden silence.

"You _know_ her?" she hissed. He suddenly drew back, shocked at the venom in her voice. He nodded.

"Um…she's the Bog Burglar Heir," he explained, almost gabbling in his anxiety. "We used to meet at the Chief meetings-before Dad gave up on taking me to them. I haven't seen her since I was twelve. She was okay-better than the others and actually some fun to be with…when she wasn't landing me in trouble for things she had stolen…"

"Well, it looks like I shouldn't have worried," Astrid spat at him. "You're going to be fine! Turns out your betrothed is an old friend so no problem there! You're going to be just _fine_ …" He grabbed her hand and stared up desperately into her enraged eyes.

"Astrid…I knew nothing about this," he begged her and looked into her face. "Please…if you go, I will follow you. I promised to be with you and support you and our baby and I can't do that if you've left Berk." He swallowed. "Please, Astrid-I can't do this without you. If…if I have to face this, I can't without my best friend." She stared at him and then, very gently, drew him close to her, hugging him to her body, his head resting against her chest and arms wrapped around her body. Quietly, she leaned forward and kissed the top of his head.

"My dragon boy," she murmured. "It wouldn't be a Hiccup plan without some horrible flaw…"

"Hey! Not even Viggo could see this one coming," he protested against her chest and she smiled.

"Mumbling, babe," she told him and he nodded.

"See? I need you," he managed gruffly. "Please stay…" He lifted his head and pleading emerald eyes met hers. She sighed.

"I'll try," she said, "but I can't watch you with someone else, Hiccup. I just can't. I may be a warrior, but even my heart will break." He nodded.

"Let's get into the cave and light a fire," he sighed. "I can't have you catching a chill. We'll work it out, Astrid. I promise. Somehow, no matter what it cost, I will fix it. I promise."

"Not scoring so well on that count, babe," she reminded him and he winced.

"I will prove it," he promised. " _Somehow_ , I will fix this."

oOo

Night had fallen and Astrid had gone home, to find her parents ignoring her. Not that she was expecting anything less, but it just compounded her misery-and solidified her resolve. Back in her room, she scouted around and took everything that could be of value-warm clothes, any valuables, her weapons and her blankets and pillow. It was a depressingly small stash as she listened for her parents to go to bed and the house to fall silent.

When she was sure they were asleep, she prised open her roof window and clambered out, with her little bundle of possessions carefully carried with her. She closed the window, shimmied down the corner of the house and then made her way to the old Academy, where Stormfly was stabled. Quietly, she filled canteens with water and grabbed a generous helping of salted and dried fish and yak jerky from the stores. Finally, she wrapped herself in her cloak and walked to the pen, letting her dragon out. Giving a tired croak, the Nadder lifted her head. Astrid crouched down and rubbed her nose, her hand lingering on the horn.

"Sorry, girl," she whispered. "But I can't stay here. Thor, this is some sort of a nightmare-must be my punishment for sleeping with my boyfriend before we were even betrothed…not that we were ever going to be able to take that step…" she added bitterly.

The Nadder chirped.

"Yes, I know I promised Hiccup and I know you will miss Toothless…but it is going to kill me to see him every day, knowing he belongs to someone else. I won't cope with that-or the whispers and sneers. And I won't have my child endure it either. We have to go-and you are literally the only person I have to rely on." Stormfly gave a little caw, then got the her feet and allowed Astrid to saddle her. Carefully, the girl stowed her blankets, stores, possessions and usual saddle-bags and then she sighed, swinging into the saddle and casting a final look at the village as they rose into the clear night sky, the stars coldly brilliant against the blackness.

"Goodbye, my love," she murmured as she leaned and Stormfly arrowed into the night, away from Berk and the heartbreak it held.


	6. Arrival

**A/N: And…lots of feedback. Thanks to everyone who commented constructively. This story is going to involve people making bad decisions (as if that hadn't already happened), adventures, some heartache, angst and Hiccstrid. Just so you're warned.**

 **SIX: Arrival**

Morning found Hiccup lying in his old bed, staring at the roof of his room and listening to Toothless breathing quietly as he slept. Even though he loved flying and lived to fly, the dragon was tired from the long trip back from the Edge and Hiccup's impromptu flight _away_ after the confrontation with his father. Hiccup had sneaked in late and headed straight for bed, refusing to speak to his father because he knew all it would result in would be another shouting match.

But he felt utterly hopeless as he lay there, a hollowness in his chest making him feel almost dizzy. The previous day, he had been so happy, his being afire with hope and optimism. He was going to marry Astrid, the girl of his dreams and they were expecting a child together. And though it wasn't how he had planned things to happen, it was everything he had every dreamed of, the future he had prayed to Thor and Odin that he would one day earn…and for a couple of days, he had believed he had finally been blessed. But it was all a cruel trick, because the future he had dreamed and prayed for had always been impossible. His father had destroyed his every chance of happiness years earlier and had never even bothered to tell his son he was condemned to an arranged marriage.

He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees. Stoick's decision to sign away his son and never tell him hadn't just wrecked Hiccup's dreams but had also broken Astrid's heart and ruined her life. And though technically, _Hiccup_ had been the one who ruined her life, he knew he would never have gotten close to her if they hadn't become boyfriend-girlfriend…and that only happened because they had both believed he was available.

But he never had been and as he closed his eyes, he sighed. He had given up and though Astrid had agreed to stay, he knew she would suffer horribly, both from the sight of her fiancé married to another woman and from the comments about her pregnancy. And he honestly couldn't blame her for wanting to leave, because Thor knows, he would. And he hadn't expected her to give in so easily and…

His eyes snapped open. _She had given in._ Astrid Hofferson, furious and hurt and betrayed, had given in to the man who had inadvertently ruined her life.

Astrid _never_ surrendered.

He threw his blanket aside and swung his legs over the side of the bed, hands fumbling for his metal leg and fiercely tightening the straps around his stump. Heart pounding in his chest, he reached for his leather flight vest and dragged it over his head, fumbling with the straps and silently cursing how many straps and buckles he had put on the garment-and sure, it looked cool but it didn't come on and off in a hurry. Then he glanced over to Toothless, who had cracked open a weary acid-green eye.

"Bud," he said quietly, "we need to get to the Hofferson House. I don't think Astrid was telling me the truth. I think she's gone." Cooing irritably, the black dragon clambered to his feet, stretched and then peered up at the hatch in the roof as Hiccup reached up and flipped it open. "Yeah-it's probably for the best," he admitted as he swiftly put on the saddle and tail assembly and swung into the saddle. Instantly, Toothless bunched his muscles and flung himself like a missile through the hatch, Hiccup lying flat over the neck as they exited and the tail flipping the hatch closed as they cleared the roof. Toothless's wings unfurled and they flapped as the pair soared through the cold morning air, the breeze riffling through Hiccup's wild hair as they glided down towards the main village and the little house that was Astrid's rebuilt home.

There was already smoke curling from the roof-hole and as they landed, Hiccup was already leaping from the saddle and sprinting up the steps. And then he paused, his eyes wide and breathing hard as he looked at the knotted door…and then he banged his fist on the door. There was a long pause and then it opened-to reveal the unfriendly face of Ingvar Hofferson. Hiccup stared into his face.

"Is Astrid in? I need to see her," he said urgently as her father glared at the lean shape. He stood deliberately in the way, blocking the doorway.

"I think you've hurt her enough, boy," he growled. Breathing hard, Hiccup stared at him-and then he nodded.

"I've been hurt just as much, sir, but as my father is the cause, I will take the blame," he said tightly. "But Gods, I love her and I need to speak with her. I need…I need…"

"You need to leave her alone," Ingvar growled. "You've shamed her, you've given her a false promise and you have condemned her to carrying a child that you will repudiate…" Hiccup stared at him.

"I will never…" he began but the man shoved Hiccup back-to the growl of the Night Fury, sitting watchfully at his back.

"You will!" Ingvar sneered. "You'll be made to. And that will break her heart." Hiccup was shaking his head but Ingvar shoved him harder and he stumbled backwards. Toothless growled more loudly.

"At least check with her to see if she wants to speak with me," he said boldly, taking a pace closer to the door. " _Ask her!_ But I don't think she'll be there. I think she's gone-and I am to blame. She gave in too easily." Ingvar glowered at the auburn-haired Viking and his fists creaked. "At least check! If she's there and tells me to go away, I'll go!" Ingmar gave a curt nod and then slammed the door int he younger man's face, his footsteps receding. Breathing hard, Hiccup stared over at hid dragon.

"Is she here, bud?" he asked and the dragon lifted his head and sniffed…then shook his head. His shoulders slumped but he waited impatiently. Finally, Ingvar opened the door.

"She says go away and never return," he growled but Hiccup stared challengingly into his face.

"She's gone," he said angrily. Ingvar balled his fists.

"You calling me a liar, you lecherous worm?' he snarled and Hiccup took a fearless pace forward.

"I know she's not here," he said sharply. "Toothless can tell. Has she taken anything?" The man glared at him, then curtly gestured past him to the stairs. Without a word, Hiccup flew up-and at the top he stared at Astrid's room, which he had seen a few times. Not that it needed much prior experience to realise she had run: her blankets and pillow were taken, as was everything in her chest and her saddlebags. He turned to her father. "She's gone," he said as Ingvar grabbed his arm.

"Are you happy now?" the man sneered and Hiccup shook his arm off.

"No," he said bitterly. "I'm never happy when I don't have her at my side. She's my best friend, my second-in-command and the woman I love with all my heart. I promised her that I would find some way to fix this-but she didn't believe me. She no longer trusts me, thanks to my Dad. And while I want to prove that I can do this, I can't manage it if she isn't here. And I will look after her and the baby…" Ingvar grew puce with anger and Hiccup backed up, feeling the man grab his shoulders and bodily carry him down to the door and throw him from the house. He hit the ground hard and rolled, scrambling back towards Toothless, who was rearing up, his eyes slitted and teeth bared.

"Stay away from here-and her, boy!" Ingvar sneered. "Hide behind your Daddy and your dragon like the coward you are! You ruined my daughter, destroyed her life and broke her heart. If I catch you near her, I will kill you!" Breathing hard, Hiccup stared at him as he slammed the door and then he clambered to his feet, then turned to the agitated Night Fury, his hands raised appeasingly.

"Shh, easy Toothless," he soothed, gently inching closer to the furious dragon. Slowly, Toothless calmed and dropped back to all four paws, allowing Hiccup to turn away and offer his hand. Toothless eagerly pressed his nose against the palm and the young Viking hugged his dragon in relief. "Yeah, that was pretty intense…not that I can blame him, really…" he murmured and sagged. "We have to go after her…"

They flew up to the house and sped in through the door-but Stoick blocked their way, his brows creased and eyes hard as he glared at his son.

"I see you couldn't obey an order from your father," he told his son in a disappointed voice.

"Because it's wrong," Hiccup told him, trying to get past him. "I need my packs and then I am leaving." Stoick stared at him. "Astrid's left. I need to find her…" But his father grabbed his arm and forced the young man to face him.

"Maybe it's for the best," he said. "Perhaps she's just gone back to the Edge, to her friends…" But Hiccup was shaking his head.

"She won't go there-because I would find her," he said bitterly. "And she will have to face the questions why she is there alone. Why the wedding we planned is off. Why she is shamed. And it's all your fault!" Stoick glared at him.

"A Chief has to put the needs of the Tribe above his own wishes…" he began but Hiccup struggled against the grip.

"That's complete yak dung!" he retorted. "You wanted the dragons to pay for taking your wife, my Mom, so you kept attacking Helheim's Gate to find the nest and lost dozens of warriors and ships because _you_ wanted revenge. You didn't help the tribe, make anyone safer or save one single life! You achieved nothing but salving your own sense of inadequacy for failing to stop her being taken!"

The Chief stared at his son, speechless.

"Yes, I said that," Hiccup told him, drunk on despair. "You didn't put the needs of the Tribe ahead of your own need for vengeance. And then you ignored me for years, decided I was never going be worth anything and sold me, expecting to shuffle me aside and make Snotlout your Heir. Did you never once think how cruel that was?" He pulled free. "I'm leaving. Astrid is my everything. Why should you be allowed to endanger the Tribe for your missing wife when I can't go after my missing fiancee?" Stoick blinked and grabbed his arm again.

"Because we need the allies," he hissed. "And I am your Chief! I…"

Horns sounded, the wails echoing up the village. Emerald eyes filled with betrayal, Hiccup looked up at his father.

"They're here," he snapped. "Now you will come down to meet them as my son and the Heir to Berk. By the Gods, Hiccup-for once, do something for your tribe, rather than gallivanting off with your friends! Act your age!" Staring at him, Hiccup breathed hard-suppressing the urge to yell that everything he did was ultimately for the tribe-and then nodded curtly. He had duty and responsibility hammered into him from the moment he could understand the concepts so even though he was filled with despair and a desperate desire to chase after his fled girlfriend, he knew he had to remain on Berk and greet their guests. His actions in befriending and training dragons had thinned their allies and trading partners substantially and the fact the tribe was struggling was down to him. They needed allies and insulting one would not help Berk's tattered reputation, no matter how justified his anger at the reason for their visit. But maybe he could persuade Camicazi that this was a terrible idea and she would persuade Bertha to drop it. In fact, he couldn't imagine the spirited, mischievous and daring girl being willing to have her life arranged for her. He pulled his arm free.

 _Maybe he was worrying without a cause. Perhaps Camicazi would demand the whole thing be called off anyway._

So with a little crumb of hope he followed his father down the village towards the harbour as the ships slowly approached the docks.

Behind him, Toothless walked faithfully after his Rider, uncertain what was happening. All he knew was that the two humans had been happy before they had returned to the island-but since, both were very unhappy and his friend the Nadder and her rider had left completely, almost certainly during the night, if the dispersion of their scents was anything to go by.

Toothless knew they would have to do something-and soon-because Hiccup's mate was carrying his young and they would need protecting. He had smelled the new hunters on the young Deathsong and knew from the wounded dragon what they were utterly ruthless.

This was no time for an expectant female of whatever species to be wandering the Archipelago alone.

oOo

The ships pulled in, the Bog Burglar crest emblazoned on the sails as the leading vessel pulled alongside the docks and the female crew threw lines to their Berk counterparts, who dutifully lashed the lines and moored the ship securely. Stoick gave a small smile, nodding as the gangplank slammed down and the impressive shape of Chief Bertha walked down. She was almost as tall and heavily built as Stoick, though her magnificent chest in the aptly-named breastplate heaved in the weak sun. Her eyes were blue and cool and her greying dark blonde hair was braided back and vanished under her helmet.

"Stoick," she grumbled loudly. "You could have written sooner." The Chief shrugged.

"Morning, Bertha," he said gruffly. "You know young people. He was gallivanting with that dragon of his. He's back now and eager to get on with things."

Hiccup's expression said the opposite.

"Well, at least he's grown a bit," the Bog Burglar Chief commented loudly, as if he was a piece of livestock. "I can't imagine the runt he was offering any sort of satisfaction to my daughter." Her astute gaze swept over the black shape behind the tall young man. "And this is the famed Night Fury. He looks…cute. i expected something a bit more impressive."

Toothless growled in his throat and Hiccup reached back and rested a hand on the dragon's neck.

"Easy, bud-you can incinerate her later," he said in a low voice.

"I hope not, sport," a familiar voice said at his side. His head snapped round to see the grinning shape of Camicazi Berthasdottir, the Heir to Bog, standing less than a foot from him. "Won't make for much of a happy marriage of you try to murder your mother in law and Chief!"

Hiccup stared, his emerald eyes wide. Cami had certainly grown up, though her brisk and knowing voice hadn't changed. She was very blonde, her wild hair long and framing a face that could be considered pretty. Her blue eyes were intelligent and filled with mischief and her lips were usually twisted in a smile, as if she was enjoying a private joke. A couple inches shy of Astrid in height, she more than made up for it in the chest department-as would be expected from the only daughter of a woman known to all as 'Big-Boobied Bertha'. Always moving and definitely too close, Hiccup backed up a pace and stared at her.

"Hi, Cami," he said warily. "She's not my Chief, _never_ going to be my Chief and there isn't going to be a marriage." The girl arched a blonde eyebrow.

"Not what I heard," she pointed out.

"I am the Heir to Berk and the Head Dragon Trainer so I have to stay here," he told her.

"Again, not what I heard," she shot back dryly. "You've been off Berk for a year at an outpost…the Edge? So clearly the island can manage without you…"

"But I come back when needed…because out here, I was fighting Dragon Hunters, a mission that still isn't finished," he told her tightly. "And I already have someone I love and wish to marry. So no-there isn't going to be a wedding." She planted her hands on her hips, more curved than Astrid's but not a tenth as attractive to the young man facing her, and pouted.

"Do I need to explain to you what a Treaty is?" she challenged him.

"Do I need to explain to you what the word 'no' is?" he shot back. "I was never consulted-never even told until yesterday and my heart belongs to someone else. So I will not say any vows to you, Cami. I will not share a wedding cup or a wedding bed and I certainly will never move to Bog. I will stay here…and I want Astrid at my side, not you."

"Could be awkward since you're due to marry me-and I'm not really keen on sharing…unless she's especially open-minded…" she told him firmly. For the briefest of moments, he recalled that moment when she woke and self-consciously pulled the blankets to shield her chest from the man who had been intimate with her and he sighed.

"No," he said with finality. "She is respectable and decent and owns my heart. There is nothing here for you." She folded her arms and smirked at him, inspecting his pale face.

"Poor Hiccup, having a sulk," she teased him. "You know, when I was told, I wasn't too upset. I mean, I knew Mom would have to find someone because we don't really have guys to marry on the island…and honestly, I was happy it was you because you you're okay…a bit dorky and clumsy and prone to trouble but you're fun and I could tolerate you."

"Thanks," he said bitterly and then stared. "What? You mean you knew?" She nodded smugly.

"Yeah-from when I was ten, and the contract was made," she told him easily. "My Mom checked I was happy and I said it was okay. It was a shame you stopped coming to the Chief meetings because you were the only one who made them fun…"

"Yeah-fun for you, trouble for me," Hiccup grumped at her as Toothless sniggered her thoughtfully. Then he growled and nudged her hip several times. Idly, she drew out Hiccup's dagger and handed it back to the young man.

"Gotta keep my hand in," she reminded him.

"You might find people here don't like having their stuff stolen," he told her baldly. She shrugged.

"Should take better care of it then," she commented and shrugged. "You mean your Dad didn't tell you?" He threw his arms out wide.

"Why-why would he tell the fishbone he was completely ashamed of and thought he would be disowning for my cousin anyway?" he asked her bitterly. Her eyes widened. "Yeah-I stopped coming to the meetings because he stopped taking me-because he was _ashamed_ of his son. Of the runt I was, so unlike all the other fine Heirs…" He glared at her.

"But he's always talking about you now," she told him. "He's proud of you-of the rider and trainer and warrior and leader that you have become. Of the battles you've fought and the enemies you have defeated. And of the adventures you have had!"

"But not proud enough to remember he sold me to your mother as some sacrificial lamb," he told her shortly and his eyes stared into hers. "Not proud of enough to notice I was falling in love, that I had the girl I have always loved as my girlfriend, my counsellor, my second in command, my heart. Not enough to realise he was destroying both our lives when he suddenly remembered he had wrecked my life by binding me to someone I don't love and will never marry."

"Hiccup…" she began but he turned to Toothless and leapt into the saddle.

"Up, bud," he said urgently and the dragon launched, surging upwards as the girl and her mother stared in shock. Stoick stared after him and threw his head back, his roar echoing all around the harbour.

"HICCUP…"


	7. Mixed Reactions

**A/N: Daily updates this week**

 **.**

 **SEVEN: Mixed reactions**

The Chiefs were stomping up the Plaza, neither in a good mood as Camicazi followed easily, the phalanx of Bog Tribe Members of the Chief's party trailing behind. Stoick was bright red with anger, still intermittently bellowing after his vanished son and complaining to Bertha, while Cami's mother was equally put out at the insult made to her and her daughter. Gobber poked his head out of the forge and saw the Chief's face…and rapidly withdrew again.

The people of Berk were trailing the guests up the Plaza, eyes appraising the Bog Burglars as they walked confidently up the village. Many eyes were interested, wary or thoughtful…but some were definitely hostile and the Heir tightened her grip on her knife, wondering why some people were looking at her with very hostile eyes. And then there was the whoosh of wings and the Bog Burglars ducked, reaching for their weapons-but Stoick sharply raised a hand.

"No weapons!" he commanded. "There is peace with dragons here!" He looked up in the hope it would be his son returning but his eyes widened at the shape of a yellow and purple-brown dragon flying in, its tail seemingly braided from three parts and being ridden by a very buff armoured man with short carrot-red hair, a stubbly beard, scars on his face and three woad tattoos over his left eye.

"Oh brother…are you here?" the Rider yelled and swooped in to land, leaping from his dragon. Bertha stared as well, recognising the shape and tensing.

"Dagur?" the Bog Burglar Chief said with mild surprise. "What the Thor are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Bertha, Stoick, Camster…I was just looking for my little brother!" Dagur said casually, as if meeting two fellow chiefs was an everyday event. His green eyes swept the Plaza for evidence of the auburn-haired Viking or the Night Fury. "Have you seen him? Or is he hiding?"

"Brother?" Stoick frowned in confusion and then his brows lifted sightly. "Oh, you mean Hiccup…" Dagur grinned broadly.

"Yes, my brother from another mother," he clarified cheerfully. "Not literally, of course because …well, you know…Is he here ? My sister wrote me and I had to come and congratulate my brother on the betrothal! I mean it's completely about time, right? He's being making doe eyes at Astrid for _years_ -even I could see that and I'm deranged! I mean, you'd have to be blind or stupid or both not to see it! And I'm organising the stag celebration…Thor, I have so many embarrassing stories about him…"

"Dagur," Stoick said in a warning voice, his brows dipping again. The Berserker looked up at the tone and calmed, reminding himself that Stoick was very protective of Hiccup after everything that Dagur had tried to do in the past to his son.

"Too much?" he asked in a calmer tone. "Okay, I can understand that. He's had some tough times too and that girl and his dragon have always been there for him…and I don't want either killing me for causing him to run away and hide on Thor's Rock due to terminal embarrassment…" Stoick and Bertha shared a look.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," Stoick said firmly. "Hiccup is betrothed-but not to Astrid." Dagur stared at him-then roared with laughter.

"Stoick-what a joker!" he guffawed. "Of _course_ he's betrothed to Astrid. My sister and the Greek Chorus watched him propose. Of course, Heather is going to be Maid of Honour because the other girl is completely crazy…"

"No," Bertha said sternly. "Hiccup is betrothed to my daughter, Camicazi. Stoick arranged it when the boy was ten years old." Dagur shook his head.

"No, that can't be right," he said in a slightly confused voice. "He's been in love with Astrid for years and he's apparently so happy that he's getting married and going to be a father…" Camicazi's eyes widened in surprise, unaware of the fact.

"That is not my problem," Bertha told him harshly. "The contract pre-dated his relationship with the girl and if he chooses to ignore that, then all the consequences are on his shoulders…" Dagur's eyes hardened.

"I don't think that's fair to my brother," he growled. "Because I don't believe that's who he is. I mean, Thor-he's a dreadful liar. If he was deceiving Astrid, it wasn't intentional…"

"He didn't know about the contract," Cami said calmly, seeing the Berserker's fists tighten. Suddenly, Dagur stilled and his eyes swung to glare at the Chief of Berk.

"You didn't tell him?" he accused Stoick and the Hooligan growled.

"He is my son," he began.

"You didn't tell him?" Dagur snapped. "No wonder he's run off. Where's Astrid? Maybe she can…"

"She's left Berk," Stoick cut in and the Berserker glared at him, stunned to silence. Then, slowly, he spoke.

"Let me get this straight," he said carefully. "You set Hiccup up when he's ten to marry someone, don't bother to tell him, ignore the fact that he's grown up, fallen in love, become an amazing and daring Dragon Rider and then you ruin his life by forcing him to marry this light-fingered ultra-feminist and abandon the woman he loves and the child they are expecting? And people call me Deranged? That's so stupid it's beyond even the twins!"

"It's my decision!" Stoick yelled but Dagur folded his arms and shook his head.

"No," he said. "In the end, it's Hiccup's. Because he saved your Tribe from the dragons, from Alvin, from me, from the Hunters…but all the way through, Astrid has been at his side. And if he has to give everything up to be with her…are you going to be able to stop him?" He turned away and whistled to the Triple Stryke that was waiting warily. "C'mon, Sleuther-let's go find my brother. I think he needs a heart to heart chat with Uncle Dagur."

"Wait…" Cami said as he leapt back onto the dragon and he looked over his shoulder at her.

"What?' he asked impatiently. "He's not yours, Camicazi. He never was. And if you try to force him to do something like this, you may break him forever."

And then, with a disgusted look at Stoick, he was gone.

oOo

The commotion had barely died down when the Riders arrived back from the Edge. They had decided to give Astrid and Hiccup a day to settle things down and then arrive-hopefully to partying and plenty of mead and roast yak. What they were not expecting was a Bog Burglar visitation and a general air of mourning over the village.

Gobber filled them in, since no one wanted to bother Stoick while he was with Bertha and as they sat around the forge, the mood darkened.

"WHAT?" was the general response followed by the twins noisily bursting into tears.

"WHAAAAA! I was so looking forward to the wedding!" Tuff wailed.

"And me!" Ruff lamented. "I was going to be assistant Maid of Honour!"

"WHAAAAA! And I wanted that as well!" Tuff bawled, hanging onto his sister and hugging her pathetically.

"So unfaiiiiiir!" Ruff whined, hugging him back. Fishlegs nodded, his eyes sad.

"Completely," he added, relieved that Heather was sitting by him and holding his hand. He had been genuinely happy for Hiccup, who had spoken of his hopes and dreams about Astrid to his friend for years-between geeking out about dragon species-and he knew how happy the one-legged Viking had been when he had proposed. For it to be snatched away from him by something he knew nothing about was utterly cruel. Snotlout shrugged.

"Too bad, life goes on-I wonder if Astrid would go out with me now?" he asked thoughtfully as Heather glared and then punched him. He fell off the anvil, which he had been sitting on.

"Not if you were the last male Viking on Midgard!" she told him plainly. "There is only one man for her-and he's apparently taken…and always was."

"Aye…I never even knew he had gone through with the Contract," Gobber admitted. "He must have sorted it out with Bertha at one of the Chief meetings and signed his son away without ever sitting down and letting him know." The two-limbed blacksmith sighed as he swigged at his emergency stock of mead. Gobber's home brew was probably the most lethal on Berk-even worse than Spitelout's mead-but this was just the occasion where a man could do with amnesia. "Yer could hear them shouting all the way down the Plaza…" Fishlegs sighed.

"Maybe we should go look for Hiccup?' he suggested. "I mean-he did fly off and he must have been very upset…"

"He's got Toothless with him-and Dagur's flown out to find him," Gobber revealed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Mebbe yer should let him talk tae Hiccup first."

"WHAT? You think Dagur would be better at sorting out Hiccup's complicated love life than the Love Guru?" Snotlout protested, his tone really outraged. There was silence and everyone stared at him. Tuff started sniggering "What are you laughing at, chicken boy?" Snotlout asked him hotly. Heather glanced at Tuff who had just fallen over and sighed.

"Snotlout-staring at your reflection in a bucket of water doesn't constitute any experience in relationships," she said in a patient voice. Instantly, the stocky Rider gave a broad grin.

"Not true," he argued smugly. "It means I know exactly what women are looking for…" He gestured to his face. "Sheer perfection."

"Sheer something," Fishlegs muttered so only Heather could hear.

"You fancy interviewing me, Heather?" Snotlout asked cheerily. "Maybe get to know me well, benefit from my expertise…" Smiling suddenly, she walked towards him and stared into his eyes.

"I would honestly rather punch a Slitherwing," she told him and sat back down. "Anyone else have a sane suggestion?" Both the twins reluctantly put their hands down.

"I got nothing," Ruff admitted. Fishlegs leaned close and squeezed the raven haired girl's hand.

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "Dagur will find him and have a talk to him." Sighing deeply, she nodded and leaned against him.

"But what can he say?" she asked. "As far as I know, the contract is binding: he has to marry Camicazi!"

oOo

Dagur had flown all over Berk when he finally circled back over Raven Point and saw the black shape settled by the small lake in a pretty little sunken cove in the forest. Immediately, he gestured to Sleuther and the dragon swooped down, roaring a greeting to Toothless. But the Night Fury merely gave a sad croon and rested his head on his front paws, staring at the desolate auburn-haired figure in the familiar leather vest sitting on a rock staring at the water. Dagur jumped down and stared at him.

"Brother? Hicc?" The greeting was much softer than normal but even so, the Berserker saw the shoulders shudder in a sigh and knew that Hiccup wanted to be alone. "I…um…came to offer my congratulations but I think commiserations are in order."

"I'm getting married," Hiccup observed tonelessly, still staring out at the lake. "So technically congratulations are still in order." Dagur walked forward, his eyes concerned.

"But you are marrying the wrong woman," he pointed out. The head hung forward and Hiccup sighed even more deeply.

"My Dad would say it was to the right woman…and that I _thought_ I was engaged to the wrong one," he said wearily. "But as he never told me, I had no clue that I was already betrothed. If I had, no matter how much I loved her, I would never have allowed myself to become so close to Astrid. I wouldn't have kissed her, wouldn't have declared my love or asked her to be my girlfriend…and I would never have asked her to marry me." He swallowed. "I would have been miserable-but this way, I have ruined her life and broken her heart as well as mine in the process." He scuffed his boot on the mossy ground. "She would still be happy."

"And that matters?" Dagur asked him and he finally turned to face the Berserker, displaying his ashen face and red-rimmed eyes.

"More than anything," he admitted. Dropping his eyes for a moment, Dagur nodded and then walked to stand beside the younger Viking.

"You know, ever since you conquered the dragons, I haven't seen you without that girl by your side," he said thoughtfully. "You've been making doe eyes at her for years-you know that?"

"Thank you for summing that up," Hiccup said sarcastically. Dagur shook his head.

"So I'm really wondering-why the Thor are you still here? She's run away-why haven't you gone after her?" There was a silent shrug and the Berserker stared at him.

"My Dad forbade me to follow her," Hiccup eventually said, staring at the lake. Idly, he skipped a stone across. It skipped four times then vanished with a 'plop'.

"And you always do what Stoick tells you?" Dagur asked him with a frown. "I mean, not making dragon fighting machines, not befriending a dragon, staying when called, not flying when ordered not to do so…" Hiccup looked at him. "Hey-I talk to your friends…well, Fishlegs anyway…"

"He ordered me as my Chief, not my Dad," Hiccup said dully. "And I…I…" Dagur sighed and rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder, feeling him stiffen and cursing under his breath that his previous actions still made Hiccup wary.

"I get you were a disappointing, undersize, trouble-making son," Dagur began.

"Again, thanks for the summing up," Hiccup shot back. "Feeling so much better now."

"…and I get that you have this insane desire to be the good son-because you only had your Dad and you always felt he was disappointed in you," Dagur continued firmly, ignoring the sarcasm. "But sometimes, you have to think for yourself. What was it Stoick keeps saying…a Chief protects his own?" Hiccup nodded and slowly inclined his head to look up at the Berserker. "Who do you think are your own, Hiccup? The Tribe? They're Stoick's job, not yours."

"They will be," Hiccup replied defensively.

"Your tribe _at the moment_ are the Riders-Snothat, the crazy twins, Fishlegs and my sister," Dagur told him sternly. "And _Astrid_. So how are you protecting your own by letting your second in command ride out on her own, upset, with some new and worse dragon hunters around?" Hiccup half-turned to face him than, eyes narrowing.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Heather wrote me about you guys-and brought me up to speed that though Viggo and Ryker are gone, the hunters aren't," the Berserker Chief told him calmly. "I mean I am a Dragon Rider-and I do have two dragons so I have a vested interest in making sure they decide on a career change." Hiccup nodded. "You know what else she wrote? Heather told me that you guys said there will always be a a Hiccup and Astrid," he pointed out. "So what really happened?"

"My Dad," Hiccup tells him bitterly. "He chained me to someone without ever telling me and now I am lost." Dagur frowned and shook his head.

"Astrid never gave up fighting…not when she had the Scourge of Odin, not when she was blind, not when you were captured by Bounty Hunters…so why are you surrendering now? She would fight everyone in Midgard to be with you. Now it's your turn, brother."

"But the contract?" Hiccup asked. "I mean, if I break it, I put everyone at risk…" Dagur folded his arms, his expression smug.

"Bertha may huff and grumble and it may affect trade-but do you think that she's gonna declare war on a dragon-riding Tribe because you are already taken?" he asked and Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. "Look-I know you're miserable and so is your dragon and the Riders are going to be up in arms. And I want the wedding I was promised. Berk has Berserk and I know the Bogs won't abandon you…though I guess Stoick will be mad."

"Mad, I can cope with," Hiccup shrugged. "Had plenty of practice."

"And you've had plenty of practice in defying your father," Dagur reminded him. "Take it from an expert. You're good at it-and you have a better reason that anyone to go. That's the woman you are meant to be with, no doubt. And she has your child with her. You need to be there to protect her…" Finally, Hiccup managed a wan smile.

"If I turned up saying that, she's probably axe me to small pieces," he reminded Dagur and the Berserker nodded thoughtfully.

"That might ruin the plan," he admitted. "But she needs you and you need her."

"But my Dad? The Tribe?"

"In every man's life, there comes a time to realise what is important," Dagur told him quietly. "I had to choice to destroy you and continue fighting-but I chose to save my sister and leave off my vengeance. Because that was selfish and it was only about me. I had a family, someone else to care for and their safety was more important than revenge." He clenched his fists and took a long, shuddering breath before he visibly relaxed. "This is your moment, Hiccup. Duty or the woman you love."

"Berk or Astrid," Hiccup breathed and looked over at Toothless. The dragon gave a small coo.

"You see? Even the Night Fury agrees with me!" Dagur told him with a smile.

"Berk or Astrid? Duty or love?"

Dagur smiled again. "Your choice," he said.


	8. The Invisible Rival

**EIGHT: The Invisible Rival**

If she said she wasn't the least bit interested in the dragons, she would be lying-and Camicazi never lied to herself. Everyone across the Archipelago knew of Berk's peace with the dragons-though opinions of the pact varied. For some traditional Tribes-such as the Murderous and the Visithugs-it was a betrayal beyond all imagining and immediately negated all Treaties, isolating the Hooligans from them. But others-the Bog Burglars, the Peaceables and astonishingly, the Berserkers-had reaffirmed their friendship with the Hooligans of Berk. Of course, her arrangement with Hiccup predated the destruction of the giant Red Death dragon and the end of the dragon raids.

She walked thoughtfully up the village. Superficially, it looked any typical Archipelago Viking village, with longhouses decorated with wooden dragon's heads and painted in typical red and green colours. The scents of fire and hot metal wafted from the forge and mixed with the tempting smells of bread baking from the bakery. Hooligans walked back and forth, driving animals or transporting tools, food or wood around the Plaza and they nodded to the stranger, though their faces were wary and not as welcoming as she would have expected as their future Chieftess. She folded her arms ands watched as a small orange and yellow dragon flittered down to land on an ordinary Viking's shoulder and his face instantly lit with delight.

"Ah-there you are Eyelicker!" he said cheerfully as the dragon improbably licked its own left eyeball and chirruped. "Have you been annoying No-Longer-Silent Sven's sheep again? You know he gets upset when you guys set their wool on fire!"

If possible, the creature looked embarrassed and gave a small chitter. The man petted it with a sigh.

"No doubt I'll end up hearing about it from him-well, you've got that little heart shaped mark on your wing, haven't you so everyone knows it's you! Okay…well, I've got a nice cod there for you back at the house…" And he turned and walked back towards his home, still chatting happily. Cami watched him thoughtfully: as a young girl, she had been taught even the small dragons were dangerous and that they had to be avoided or killed. Yet here, most people had one-even children. And as she looked, the evidence of dragons became more obvious-sleeping dragons on the roofs or behind houses and people interacting with them as if they were pets or any other animal.

 _Which they were. Just flying, fire-breathing ones. I guess they just need more careful handling…_

Then an orange Monstrous Nightmare flew low over the Plaza, seemingly on fire. A voice echoed down.

"ARGH! Hookfang-you're doing this on purpose!" As she watched, the dragon landed and a stocky young man leapt from the dragon, racing to the nearest water trough and leaping in backwards to douse the seat of his pants-which to Cami's eye appeared very singed. He gave a long sigh of relief as the dragon extinguished itself and settled down by the trough, a very playful look o his hideous face. It was only when the rider opened his blue eyes that he realised the Bog Burglar Heir was watching him. He gave a very cheesy smile and waggled his eyebrows at the young woman.

"Well hello gorgeous," he said conceitedly, clambering out of the trough, his pants dripping. "Impressed?" Amused at his overconfidence, she folded her arms and obviously looked him up and down.

"Should I be?" she asked him and he visibly preened.

"Of course," he said brashly and grinned. "I'm Snotlout Jorgensen and I ride a Monstrous Nightmare-the most powerful dragon in the Archipelago!" She raised a blonde eyebrow and tried hard not to laugh.

"Really? I though the Night Fury was far the most powerful?" she asked him innocently. He scowled.

"Well, Hiccup likes to tell you that but…"

"And I heard there was an enormous dragon that Hiccup slew and controlled all the dragons-surely that was more powerful than a Monstrous Nightmare…"

"Dead as a rock, babe," he corrected her smugly.

"Well, Hookfang was captured by the female Deathsong," a new voice pointed out as the twins walked up. The female twin, her hair in three fat braids and wearing an identical helmet and clothes to her brother, was grinning mischievously, her grey eyes filled with amusement. Her brother, his brown eyes twinkling, swiftly picked up his cue.

"Yeah-I bet Garff could easily overpower Hookie even now!" he teased. Snotlout scowled at them.

"No he couldn't," he snapped. "Hookfang is ready for him now…"

"Then why is he snoring?" Ruff asked him, gesturing at the sleeping Nightmare.

"C'mon, Fangster-show these muttonheads how awesome you are!" Snotlout yelled. The dragon cracked an eye open, flicked his tail and sent Snotlout bouncing across the Plaza. "HOOKFANG!"

"He isn't that bad but his dragon loves to prank him," Ruff told the Bog Burglar conspiratorially. "And of course, we love to help…"

"My dear sister-we are the servants of Loki! Of course we help!" Tuff reminded her with a serious expression. Snotlout came stamping towards them.

"Stop encouraging him!" he growled as the twins feigned hurt expressions.

"Us? Dear sister, his unfounded defamation wounds me!" Tuff sighed dramatically.

"You mean you are very much hurt," Ruff translated with a huge grin. Gritting his teeth, Snotlout attempted to resurrect his smooth facade for the visitor.

"Look-I'm the original dragon rider," he said.

"Apart from Hiccup," Ruff corrected him and Cami got the impression the twins were really enjoying baiting the stocky Viking.

" _Obviously_ apart from Hiccup!" Snotlout ground out through his teeth. "I was paired with Hookfang even before Astrid bonded with Stormfly…"

"Though she did ride on Toothless with Hiccup long before we got our dragons and, of course, that was the last time you were ahead of Astrid in anything!" Ruff put in, stirring the pot carefully.

"I am a much better rider than she is!" Snotlout snapped.

"Oh, I very much doubt that," Tuff pointed out. "Remember Thawfest after we got our dragons? You lost every single event-and Astrid was second the Hiccup in every one! And she's got much better since."

"Face it-she's a hundred times the dragon rider that you are!" Ruff added.

"And where is she now?" Snotlout retorted, his face scarlet with anger.

There was a stunned silence and the mood cooled instantly.

"Oh, you did not say that!" Ruff said to him icily.

"It's a perfectly valid…" he began.

"Astrid is our second-in-command and Hiccup's right hand woman," Tuff told him. "She runs the Edge and keeps us all in order. And though she is sometimes a bit mean and has a very short temper, she is brave and willing to admit when she's wrong and will do everything to protect us!"

"And though you hit on her forever she never killed you," Ruff added. "Even though she only ever had eyes for Hiccup. I mean, she kissed him as soon as he was up after that coma once he had killed the Red Death and lost his leg."

"She was the person who went into the Arena when his Final Exam went wrong and risked her life to save him," Tuff added. "She held him back from being hurt when Toothless was captured. And she was the only person to stand by him when he was disowned and shamed after Toothless was uncovered. I know he doesn't like to talk about it…"

"…but we overheard him talking to Fishlegs when we were preparing a Loki Day prank for Fish," Ruff continued without missing a beat. "And he told him that he would have given up if not for her. That she made him think about what he could do. She cleared his thoughts and reassured him. And she stood by him then-and every day since. That he has loved her since he was ten and only ever wanted to be with her."

"Well, way I hear it, the Chief decided that he was never going to be worthy of being Chief around that time and engaged him to…" Snotlout replied and waved vaguely at Cami, who was watching thoughtfully and tensing her fists. "He was planning to disown Hiccup in favour of yours truly and let Hiccup go off the Bog Burglerland or whatever with her!" Then he turned to the watching Camicazi. "But he's still the same scrawny clumsy stuttering fishbone as he was back then while I'm…" He gestured conceitedly to himself. "Perfection…" he finished. Then he leaned closer and took Camicazi's hand, staring into her blue eyes. Normally a Bog Burglar wouldn't allow herself to be treated so patronisingly by anyone but she was shocked by his forwardness and suddenly determined to remind him of a few truths.

"You're certainly a fine specimen," she purred, her free hand sliding down his chest and round his waist. "Mmm…good beefcake…" And then she leaned close. "But I was betrothed to Hiccup Haddock-and whether he is the Heir or no one, whether he is buff or scrawny, he's the man I am contracted to marry…"

"But maybe you should review your options, babe," Snotlout said without any thought. "I mean, he'll just disappoint you. He's in love with Astrid anyway and he is a straight up guy. He won't love you _ever_ because he is hers. And I bet he's a complete disappointment…you know. You should be with someone who can really perform in that department…and who can love and is worthy of you!"

The twins jeered at him as Cami smirked into his face.

"Firstly, he can't be such a disappointment since he's knocked this 'Astrid' up," she told him sweetly. "Secondly-this is a political contract not a love match so he will do as he's told for the good of his Tribe-as I do. And thirdly…you aren't worthy of me, Snotlout…not even if you worked for a thousand years at it!" And she turned and stalked away, brandishing something over her head. The twins were roaring with laughter and Snotlout frowned at the leather object. It looked suspiciously like his belt…

The sudden caress of freezing air around his nethers told him that she had stolen his dignity as well as his belt and as he grabbed at the leggings now pooled around his ankles, he yelled and tried to run after her. It he knew it wasn't his day as he tripped and ended head-first back in the water trough. And it even sounded like his own dragon was laughing at him…

"HOOKFANG!"

oOo

Fishlegs was in the Academy, taking a class of wee ones through dragon class identification when Camicazi swung by, still chuckling at the sight of Snotlout plunging into the trough of freezing water. During the long walk down to the former Dragon Training Ring, she had listened a lot harder-and what she had heard hadn't filled her with confidence. Everyone was talking about the upcoming Betrothal ceremony between herself and Hiccup-and absolutely no one was in favour. In fact, pretty much the whole of the Hooligan Tribe was opposed-and the reason was Astrid. There seemed to be enormous respect for the absent woman, mutters that told the listener that her opponent was a respected warrior, a willing helper and a brave and dedicated defender of Berk.

And everyone had expected her to marry Hiccup and become their Chieftess.

So she leaned against one of the cage doors and watched the husky blond viking kindly correct a small brown-haired girl who thought that Meatlug-presumably the brown Gronckle who was sitting by the husky young man with a cute expression on her face-was Strike Class. He chuckled and his round face lit with humour.

"Not quite, Screamhilda," he said in an amused voice. "Meatlug is beautiful and lovable but look at her: she's sort of rock-like in appearance so she's Boulder Class." The little girl gave a solemn nod.

"So Strike Class are…" she asked, her high voice completely serious. The husky young man craned his neck back and looked up into the sky, seeing the streamlined shape of the Night Fury arrow over with the hunched shape of Hiccup low over his neck. Unconsciously, he smiled.

"Toothless is a Strike Class dragon, a Night Fury," he told her. "So is the Skrill. They're fast, powerful, smart…" The little girl frowned and nodded, then walked forward and patted the Gronckle.

"I think I like Meatlug better," she admitted and grinned at him. Fishlegs smiled.

"Thanks-and Meatlug said thank you as well," he said. "Off you go!"

As she ran off, Cami walked forward and gave a smile. "You're very good with them," she complimented him and he eeped and gave a self-conscious smile.

"Um, thank you," he said, rising to face her. "I'm Fishlegs Ingerman, tutor at the Dragon Academy."

"And a Dragon Rider with Hiccup," she commented. He smiled, nodded as he guessed her ulterior motive.

"So are quite a few of us," he admitted. "The Twins, Snotlout, Heather, Astrid, Gustav, Gothi, Spitelout, Formerly-Silent Sven, Mulch, Bucket…even Gobber and the Chief…"

"But you are part of the original group who fought the Red Death dragon and occupy the Edge Outpost," she pressed and he nodded. "So you know Hiccup well. And…Astrid…"

"Actually, Heather is her best friend if you want to ask any questions about her…though she may not be especially friendly." Cami gave an amused look at him.

"I'm the Heir to Bog so she probably won't want to antagonise me," she commented but Fishlegs gave a small smile.

"She's the Heir to Beserk and I doubt she cares," he reminded her. "Astrid is her absolute best friend…Thor, they even kept it a secret when she was pretending to work with Dagur and the Hunters but was feeding us information." He sighed. "That put a huge strain on her relationship with Hiccup for a while…but he forgave her. Because ultimately, he loves her. He was just disappointed with her…even though he could understand her motives, though he didn't agree with them. They talked it out and he relies on her more than ever-and trusts her with his life."

"So tell me about her, please," Cami said and sat down by him. "I mean-everyone here knows Astrid and I keep hearing things about her. So I want to know about the competition." And then Fishlegs blushed and looked away.

"Um…Astrid is my friend so I won't help you hurt her," Fishlegs said firmly as Cami nudged him with her elbow.

"I really want to know more about Hiccup," she said playfully. "Because he is going to marry me so I have to know what kind of woman he goes for…" Astutely, Fishlegs peered at her and shook his head.

"You don't want to change-because you are who you are and your Tribe values your individuality and independence," he told her.

"Well, from what I have heard so far, that seems to be exactly the kind of person that Hiccup goes for," she retorted. "Astrid is a warrior, a skilled dragon rider, a loyal second-in-command, able to lie when necessary, will do what she has to. She stood by Hiccup when no one else would. And now she's carrying his child. Not easy to compete with…"

"I would guess impossible," Heather said from the entrance, walking towards them. Fishlegs squeaked and tried to pull away from Cami but she just smiled lazily at the raven-haired Berserker warrior.

"Heather," she greeted easily but Heather folded her arms and scowled at her.

"Astrid is a brave, loyal, fearless warrior," she said determinedly.

"And yet she ran away," Cami replied calmly, testing the other woman. Heather gritted her teeth but recognised what she was trying to do.

"Why would she want to stay, to watch the man she loves, who she knows loves her, being forced to marry some outsider?" she retorted.

"Isn't that cowardly?" Cami enquired gently, her blue eyes sweeping over the other woman, noting her silvery armour that echoed the overlapping scales of the dragon that walked in behind her.

"Why should she endure such pain when there is no need?" Heather riposted. "She is shamed, pregnant with no prospect of marrying the father. Her family will look to marry her to someone else-but that is not what she wants."

"Maybe she should do what her family wishes?" Cami suggested.

"If we did that, there would still be raids scouring the Archipelago," Heather told her. "Outcasts would rule Berk…or my brother…or even the Hunters…but we do what has to be done…"

"Keep telling yourself that," Cami smiled. "Getting a better picture now: self-righteous, hot-headed, probably got a temper, enjoys adventure and disobeys orders when it suits her. I can see how she got Hiccup to fall for her…"

"No you can't," Fishlegs said. "Hiccup fell for her when he was small, probably had a crush on her from ten and has been in love with her for years…but he's shy and lacks confidence…"

"What? He's the Dragon Master-and had no problem in telling me he would disobey his father and the contract that was signed in his name…" Cami scoffed.

"But when he had to speak to Astrid…Thor, he was a mess," Fishlegs sighed. "He worships her and still can't believe that someone as amazing as her would fall for him. He really doesn't understand how amazing he is-because he was bullied and shouted at for years before he finally killed the dragon. And we were horrible to him-though we've become his friends since. All of us owe our lives and our dragons to him, and he never fails to come through. He'll risk his life for any one of us-and Astrid will never give up if he needs her. And he does."

"Then she needs to come back," Cami sighed. "Look, I get you are there friends and I get that you want them to be together. I'm not the bad guy in this, Heather, Fishlegs-I was signed up for this when I was the same age as Hiccup was. The only difference was that I was told about it-and Hiccup wasn't until he had fallen in love and asked the girl to marry him."

"If you had any decency, you'd step aside," Fishlegs told her firmly. Cami shook her head.

"You are an Heir, Heather," she shrugged. "What if it had been your father who had signed you up to marry Hiccup? Would you step aside in favour of Astrid?"

"Yes," she said evenly. "Because an empty marriage, forged only of duty and without love, is not anything I would wish for." Cami shrugged.

"We scarcely have any men on our Island," she revealed. "So if I am to produce an Heir of my own, I require a husband. Hiccup was a friend from when we met as children in the Chief Meetings-and he will do. He won't want to rule Bog and he will want to return to his home as soon as possible. All he has to do is his duty-provide me with an Heir."

"And you would have to provide him with one as well," Heather pointed out. "By marrying you, his child with Astrid-if they survive-will be disowned. You have denied him of the one thing that would complete his world. So you better turn your thinking around, Cami. This isn't for you. Your arrival has cost him the woman he loves, his happiness, his purpose in life in rescuing dragons and fighting hunters-so you damned well better be prepared to do everything to support him and make him happy. He's Dagur's brother-and mine. And if you hurt him, friend or ally or not…the Berserkers will raze Bog to the bare rock! Is that clear enough to you?"

Then she and Fishlegs rose and mounted their dragons, flying from the Arena, leaving the bemused Bog Burglar Heir staring after them. She sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," she sighed.


	9. Friends and Allies

**NINE: Friends and Allies**

Stormfly was exhausted as she began to descend towards the familiar mountain and the village lying in its shadow. The statue of the Great Protector was warmed by the light of the dying sun as the exhausted Nadder finally landed in the village square and Astrid caught her breath. The tall, straight shape of Throk walked towards her, his stern face tilted in a smile.

"Astrid Hofferson!" he greeted. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" She smiled and jumped to the ground, her legs wobbling and head spinning with exhaustion. She gripped the dragon and righted herself. "Are you unwell?" the red-haired warrior asked her, his tone concerned. Throk was a fierce warrior, skilled and brave and willing to risk everything in the service of his Queen and his people but he was generally mildly sceptical about the Riders, simply because their beliefs differed so greatly from his own.

"Just tired," she admitted. "I've flown here straight from Berk." Throk frowned and caught her arm gently.

"Is there a problem?" The clear, precise voice of Queen Mala rang across the square and Astrid spun to face the elegant woman, her page-cut strawberry blonde hair framing her stern face with the clear green eyes and thoughtful expression. Astrid bowed her head.

"Yes and no," she admitted. Mala's eyebrow arched. "Viggo and Ryker are dead-as you know-but the Hunters have not gone. They are still in business-and even moe vicious than ever. They captured the adult Deathsong and badly wounded Garff, the young Deathsong we raised from an egg. But if they're chasing unusual dragons, there is a risk to the Great Protector…"

Mala nodded, her eyes pensive.

"The Great Protector is reaching the end of his life," she said quietly. "He has served our people for his whole life, four decades of service in protecting the village and quelling the volcano…but now he is tired. The young New Protector has taken over the burden and it is almost time for him to take his rest in Vanaheim." Her voice sounded sad and Astrid realised that the other woman had a bond with the Eruptodon-not the same as her bond with Stormfly or Hiccup's instinctive bond with Toothless. She sighed.

"It's hard," she sighed and the Queen frowned at the inflection in her tone.

"Harder for Throk, who has a close bond with the Great Protector," she admitted and Astrid looked over at the stern man, seeing the sadness and pride in his hazel eyes.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Is Hiccup Haddock well?" she asked and Astrid flinched, unable to stop herself. "Astrid?" She closed her eyes.

"There is a problem," she admitted. "Hiccup has just found out he is betrothed to another woman-an arranged match that was made without his knowledge when he was ten. We-we only found out when he asked me to marry him." Mala stared at her and her eyes widened.

"Oh," she said, giving a warning look at Throk. The Defenders did not believe in arranged matches but Throk's natural stern disposition and tendency to believe that service to the Tribe was more important than everything would not help at the moment. "And you love him?" Astrid chewed her lip and nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. Cooing, Stormfly nudged her and nuzzled against her and she wrapped her arms around the scaly head.

"It's okay, girl-I'm fine," she said in a voice that showed she was anything but. Mala gently walked forward and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I can see that is hard for you, being separated from the one you love," she said quietly. Her gaze trailed up to the smoking volcano that dominated the skyline above the village and she sighed. "And I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. I guess there is no hope?" Astrid shook her head.

"He will do what is best for the village, to protect those we love," she said quietly. "No matter the cost for us as a couple." _And the person no one knows about here._

"Stay with us," the Queen said determinedly. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need, Astrid Hofferson. You are our friend and we will help you-and your dragon." Astrid nodded and managed a wan smile.

"Thank you," she sighed.

oOo

Stoick was waiting for Hiccup when he arrived back, very late and the young Viking stiffened as he saw the huge stern shape of his father sitting in his carven chair.

"Son, we need to talk," he said in his gruff voice but Hiccup shook his head.

"That wouldn't be a very wise thing, Dad," he said warily. "I think we've shouted enough at one another for a few days. Just…let me go to bed." Stoick rose to his feet.

"And in the morning, you will vanish on that dragon without talking to me as well," he guessed astutely. The shadows cast by the dying fire made him look older and tired. "We have to talk about this…" Head snapping round, Hiccup stared at him and there was betrayal in his eyes.

"There really is nothing more to talk about, is there?" he said bitterly. "You set this up. You never asked me, never told me and never noticed I was in love. You refuse to alter or end the contract so what else is there to say? You've ruined my life, broken my heart and driven away the woman I love. And through it all, the worst thing is that you seem to think you were doing it to help me and the Tribe. Maybe you should go out there and listen to them, Dad. No one wants an outsider as their next Chieftess: they want who I want. You're the only one who wants this and you refuse to listen to me and anyone. So no-there's nothing I have to say."

Lunging forward, the Chief grabbed Hiccup's arm and forced his son to face him.

"Well, there are things that I have to say," he growled. "And you're right-I should have told you. But it's done now and…"

"And that's it?" Hiccup asked incredulously. " _It's done now_. Can I ask you one thing, Dad? Did you love Mom? Did you choose to marry the person you love or was she forced on you? And what would you have done if you had fallen in love, asked her to marry you and found your Dad had messed everything up? Would you have accepted it and given up or would you have fought for the woman you loved, against hope?" Stoick's brows dipped, his teeth gritted in exasperation.

"I would have done my duty…" he growled as his son's emerald eyes read his face.

"Liar!" Hiccup accused him. "You loved Mom and you would never give up. I know you searched for her for ever, despite everyone saying that she was lost. And I heard the Council before we went into the Great Beyond: you searched long past hope. But you want me to give up on my dream, my heart, my hope…"

"Hiccup-we indulged your dreams when you went off into the Great Beyond so you could explore and play with dragons and have adventures," he said more gently. "But it's time to grow up and accept your responsibilities as the Heir to Berk, as the next Chief. And that means…this. I'm sorry, son, but there is no alternative. So in the morning, you will apologise to Camicazi and Bertha and you will show them around Berk. Camicazi wants a dragon so you will ensure that she has one and you will teach her to fly. And in two days, we will complete the formal Betrothal Ceremony-so you had better find a gift for your wife to be."

"Don't know why I should bother-she'll just steal whatever she wants," Hiccup commented sarcastically and Stoick sighed.

"I have spoken to Bertha about her propensity but she refuses to raise the issue with her daughter," he commented.

"So why am I the only one who is expected to give anything up?" he asked sharply. "I give up the girl I love, my life on the Edge, my home on Berk-though not sure how that will work since I am the Heir to Berk, by the way-and she won't even stop stealing other people's stuff. I have to say, Dad-that won't endear her to the people of Berk either."

"Son-we're the hosts so we have to make her welcome…" he began but Hiccup pulled away, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Do you really think anyone on Bog will make _any_ sort of concessions for me?" he snapped. "Men are second class citizens there, Dad. I will be…a pet, her possession, not her equal! And let's not even mention the 'making an Heir' thing. Did you even think that through? Because Cami will have the heir for Bog, not Berk…so what exactly do we get out of this, hmm? Your Heir taken to another island and treated like a second class citizen and a…prize stud for their Heir. They won't offer us any protection or help against hostile Tribes because they don't have that capability. We have dragons and they want them. So how come you negotiated such an appallingly bad deal with nothing of value for Berk? And why do I have to go through with this when all I can see is something that is very bad for our people and solely to the advantage of another Tribe?"

Stoick stared at his son: Bertha was his friend and his closest ally and she had been more than willing for the match…but his son's angry words rolled around his head. His zeal in finding security and any match for his ten year old under-grown son looked very different nine years later when Hiccup was grown up to become the impressive Dragon Master and man who ended the war with Dragons. Just what was the gain for Berk apart from an alliance with a friendly Tribe? But what did that tribe actually bring to the party apart from support in the Chief's Council-which admittedly had become extremely thin over the past few years? Hiccup stared at him in disappointment and shook his head.

"Precisely as I though!" he said and turned to the stairs. "Come on, bud! Let's leave Dad to work out how he's messed the whole thing up!" And the Chief watched as the Night Fury whisked past him with a pointed growl before vanishing up the stairs after Hiccup. And then he sighed.

"Stubborn as a rock," he muttered. "But he has a point. The problem is, it is a valid binding legal contract and no matter what problems Hiccup finds with it, we're committed." He sat back in his chair and stared at the dying embers of the fire. "I"ll have the Council look over it again for the sixth time-though we haven't found any sort of clause or get-out at all so far. The original Viking Council laws are very clear. I'm sorry, son. No matter what, you are marrying Camicazi."

oOo

"We need to do something to get him out of this!" Heather hissed. The group were sitting in the Great Hall, huddled at a table in the furthest corner and casting unfriendly looks towards the Bog Burglar visitors and Chief and his son, seated at the main table. Dagur was sitting at their table as well, steadily drinking mead and watching the friends argue.

"But what can we do?" Fishlegs asked glumly. The twins urgently put their hands up.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!" Tuff whined, straining his hand upwards. Heather sighed, rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Thor help me," she muttered. "Go ahead."

"We can call him away from Berk on an emergency and then we can kidnap him and get him together with Astrid!" he said eagerly. Heather shook her head.

"Assuming the Chief allows Hiccup out of his sight…" Fishlegs began.

"Unlikely," Snotlout commented. "My Dad says the Chief is furious at him and won't let him off Berk until he's formally Betrothed."

"Unless we have someone send for him…an ally…" Fishlegs murmured.

"Mala!" Heather suggested. "The Defenders of the Wing could ask for his help and I doubt Stoick will prevent him coming…"

"Or he could insist Camicazi goes with him," Dagur said thoughtfully, refilling his flagon. "That would ruin your plan."

"But if the invitation was just for Hiccup…and us…" Snotlout protested.

"Stoick would insist," Dagur said mildi, inspecting his flagon. "He can guess Hiccup's mind."

"Maybe we could drop her in the ocean?" Ruff suggested hopefully.

"You know Hiccup would feel obliged to save her," Heather reminded her with a sigh and shook her head.

"Face it-we can't find a way out of this," Fishlegs said with a sigh. "All we can do is be there for Hiccup-because he's lost his best friend and second in command." Snotlout paused and then his face lit up with a thoughtful grin.

"Of course, he'll promote the one person who can step up and support him, the person with the skills as a rider, a leader, who's decisive and intelligent and…"

"Oh-you mean Heather?" Fishlegs said deliberately as the stocky Rider stuttered to a halt and glared at him.

"Well, no-I meant…" he spluttered as the twins shared a mischievous glance.

"Hands up who votes for Heather as new second-in-command?" Ruff suggested and the twins and Fishlegs put their hands up. "Votes for Snotlout?" And though the young man put both his arms up, it was very evident he was outnumbered. The raven-haired Dragon Rider smiled.

"Awww, thanks guys," she smiled.

"Shut up, Heather," Snotlout growled.

"Mind if I sit here?" a new voice said and Camicazi approached. There was a pause and everyone stared up at a pair of blue eyes like and unlike Astrid's. Heather gestured to a space on the bench.

"Help yourself," she said disinterestedly. "I've got to feed Windshear anyway. Those slugs won't serve themselves." The Bog Burglar stared at her as she rose and left while the twins looked at her.

"Look-I think we got off on the wrong foot," she protested. "It's not my fault this happened and like it or not, we're going to need to get along."

"Er-no we don't," Ruff said. "We're Riders."

"My Mother has specified I'm to have a dragon so I can join you," she said sweetly. "Won't that be nice?" Shaking his head, Fishlegs looked sternly at her.

"You can't just turn up and think you can take Astrid's place as our friend and as our team-mate," he said. "We have all known Astrid as one of us, our neighbour and team-mate and comrade and friend since we were small children. She was one of the original riders who went after the Tribe to Dragon Island. We learned to ride together, protected Berk together, risked death together. Even if you got a dragon, you wouldn't be fit to join us-that has to be earned. And you've earned nothing."

As he walked off, the twins rose and stared at her. "Not cool, Cami," Tuff said disappointedly and walked away beside his sister. Snotlout waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You know that when you get tired of that scrawny little fishbone, I'm available," he purred. "I am complete perfection after all…"

"Not even close, Snotear," Dagur said and looked up, his green eyes remote and calculating. "You won't win over them like that, Cami. They've been friends with Astrid for years and you've driven her out and ruined the lives of their two friends." She glared at him.

"Look, there's a contract in place and it's not my fault!" she snapped. "I have to do what is best for my Tribe."

"And they will do what is best for them and their friends," he reminded her. "You may never win them over and at best, be tolerated." Breathing hard in anger, she glared at him and sighed.

"How do you do it?" she asked. "You were Berk's sworn enemy. You tried to destroy them so many times, You escaped the prison on Outcast Island and fought against them again. So how…?" Dagur gave a small smile and slammed the flagon on the table.

"Oh, let me see…" he said in a deceptively sane voice. "I saved my sister from the Hunters and abandoned my vengeance in favour of her. I meditated, spent a lot of time alone, re-evaluated my life and life goals, learned to manage my anger, forgave Hiccup, saved his life, he saved me, befriended me, gave me a dragon, tried to protect my sister, then I almost gave my life to save her and the rest, we met again and…well, by then, I was willing to do anything to save Shattermaster and they saw I was one of them."

The blonde inspected him thoughtfully.

"I'm not prepared to do all that just for their friendship when I'll spend most of my time on Bog anyway," she said dismissively. Dagur leaned forward.

"That's your problem," he said coldly. "You're using Hiccup. You don't care for him-you just see him as a tool to protecting Bog and siring an Heir. His friends see this and hate to see him used when what it costs far outweighs any gains for Berk."

"We are allies!" Cami growled. Dagur rose.

"You're certainly not friends," he told her. "A real friend would never force Hiccup to go through this and lose the person he loves. But then, I never thought of you as his friend-just someone who enjoyed playing with him and landing him in trouble for fun. Well, he's in trouble now and you can help him. But I'm guessing you're not about to. So don't think of making any friends on Berk. You're still second to Astrid."

Cami stared as he rose and walked powerfully towards the door, after the others, nodding at Stoick before he left before she sagged with a sigh.

"Just how do you compete with a ghost?" she murmured. "No matter what I do, Astrid will always be there, being better than I am at being Hiccup's partner." She shook her head. "To Helheim with them. I'll do what I have to do for the benefit of _my_ Tribe. And when the ceremony is over, their opinion won't matter."


	10. Changing of the Guard

**TEN: Changing of the Guard**

Mala called Astrid to her when it was obvious the Great Protector was failing and the dragon would soon be departing and gave an apologetic look.

"I have sent a Terrible Terror messenger to Hiccup Haddock to invite him and the Riders to the Changing of the Guard Ceremony," she explained. "As our friends and allies-and especially Hiccup, as a friend to dragons-they deserve to witness the departure of the dragon they-and you-helped save from the Hunters."

"Meaning they'll be coming here," Astrid sighed, her shoulders slumping. She was still exhausted and the long journey still weighed her bones with weariness: the prospect of leaving was dire but she couldn't be here when Hiccup arrived. "I'll have to go…" Mala frowned.

"Is there no way you could speak to him once more?" she asked. "I can see how distressed the separation is making you…" Astrid shook her head.

"He's betrothed to another and seeing him will just compound the pain," she revealed. "And-and he may persuade me to come back with him and I…I know how bad that will be, seeing him betrothed to another woman, seeing him every day and knowing I've lost him." Mala shook her head.

"I am sorry," she apologised. "I should not have invited him…"

"No, you were right: he deserves to know, to see this," she said and gave a small, brave smile. "I'm sure Stormfly won't mind taking me somewhere else."

"Please…you don't have to go…though I can appreciate your feelings," the Queen said. "Is there no other way of looking at your situation? Is it not a positive that your friend is saving your family and protecting your Tribe?" Astrid stared at her.

"There is no positive in this," she said. "And though I can see it is positive from others' point of view, there is no possible pleasure for me in this outcome. I'm going." She paused. "I would be grateful if you did not tell Hiccup I was here. He will want to search for me and I do not want to be found." Mala bowed her head.

"I will respect your wishes, Astrid Hofferson," she said calmly. "My people will supply you with food for yourself and your dragon. But I am sad that you are not able to attend the Changing of the Guard Ceremony. You to deserve to be there." Astrid gave a small smile.

"I'll pay my respects to the Great Protector, if you don't mind, so I can leave before the Riders get here," she said softly. "I'm sorry…but there is nothing that can be done."

oOo

Hiccup was in his room at the back of the forge, a lamp lighting the small workspace as he stared at a selection of components. He sketched another solution and then shook his head, crushing the paper and tossing it onto the expanding pile at the back of his room.

"Think, Hiccup, think!" he muttered. "Gah! There must be a solution to this. After all…"

"You know, it can't be healthy to hide away in here all the time, hunched over this metal?" Cami said from the doorway, sliding in without invitation. Eyes widening, he pushed the components away and glared at her, his brows dipping.

"You know, what part of my private workshop makes you think I want you here?' he snarked. "This is where I work on mechanisms, weapons and my saddle and tail…" She leaned lazily against the door frame and gave a smirk.

"Well, I am going to be your wife so I ought to take an interest in your interests," she told him pointedly and he glared at her.

"What forging, investigating dragons, exploring, fighting hunters, rescuing dragons, riding dragons, leading the Riders?" he asked her.

"Well, sport-you should find me a dragon and I can come with," she told him lazily and then she produced a scroll. "This arrived by one of those little dragons-Fishlegs wanted to bring it but I said I'd give it to you."

"Then hand it over, please," he forced himself to say and she tossed it to him. Ignoring her, he unrolled the paper and peered at the runes..and then his eyes widened with surprise. He rose. "I need to see my Dad," he said and pushed past her and headed up the Plaza. Cami swept her keen gaze over the room.

"What are you doing in here?" she murmured and peered at the diagram…but it meant nothing to her. Exasperated, she ran off up after the one-legged Viking and caught up with him as he met his father. Hiccup showed the letter to his father.

"I have to go," he said firmly.

"Impossible," Stoick told him gruffly. "The Betrothal Ceremony is tomorrow…" Shaking his head, Hiccup faced his father determinedly.

"The Defenders of the Wing are my allies," he said firmly. "They fought with us against Viggo and Ryker and we saved their island. The Great Protector, a dragon called an Eruptodon, protects their village from the volcano by eating the lava. Viggo captured her and we helped rescue her, helped get her egg to where it needed to be to hatch and protected the hatchling. We have to go-this is sacred to them and to not go would be the gravest dishonour." He glared into his father's face. "You've destroyed my life, ruined my relationship with Astrid-I am not allowing you to wreck my alliance with the Defenders as well!" Stoick met his determined glare and saw that his son wasn't going to be deterred.

"You have two days to get there and back, Hiccup," he said grimly. "And you will take Camicazi with you." His head snapped up and he scowled.

"Dad-she can't fly and it's going to be a long and hard flight if we have to do it in two days," he argued.

"She's going-so you don't sneak off in search of Astrid," the Chief said. "She goes or no one does." Hiccup stared at his father, his emerald eyes blazing with anger and betrayal before he swung his glare to the blonde shape who had watched the confrontation.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he said with a grim smile. "Find some padding for your seat because you're gonna be sore before the day is out. We're flying fast and straight. Riders-we leave in ten. The Great Protector is leaving and we will honour his passing."

And then he turned away and marched up to his home without sparing a glance for the Chief, Camicazi or Bertha. Toothless walked after him, growling in his throat as the Chief cleared his throat.

"I'd do as he says," he advised her. "Because he will leave without you, no matter what I say."

oOo

Camicazi thought she was fit, tough and capable of coping with everything but they were nowhere near the island when she realised she had no idea how she would make it to the end of the journey. She was sitting behind Hiccup on his Night Fury- _Toothless, must remember that_ -as they sped through the air. Firstly it was cold, the wind blowing in her face and chilling her: secondly, the flight was making her queasy and thirdly…gods, Hiccup had been _right_. Her legs and ass and arms were all aching so fiercely they were about to drop off. But the Riders themselves were untiring: sure, they grumbled and moaned and chatted and joked but they got on with it.

 _Because they had been riding their dragons for five years and had built up stamina._

Each had his or her place, pieces in an efficient machine and they bounced off one another and distracted from the boredom and discomfort of the long flight. Snotlout was even dozing on his dragon, expertly strapped into his saddle and snoring lightly while the twins seemed to be having some ridiculous conversation. Heather and Fishlegs were chatting softly, the words gentle and private and Hiccup…was silent. The Night Fury was focussed, his wings slicing the air effortlessly but his rider was silent and brooding. And she realised that they could force him to go through with the ceremony, to abandon every dream he had but they couldn't make him love her…or even like her. And though he would probably end up being polite to her, their friendship would be over. Because she knew, in her heart, he would never forgive her for doing this to him.

So cold, numb and aching, she felt relief shudder through her as they finally approached an island with a smoking conical volcano at its heart and they swooped down to a village constructed of grey stone with a column in the centre topped by a lumpy stony statue of a dragon. She glanced up as they landed and the natives-dressed in strange black uniforms with hoods covering their hair and masks across their lower faces crowded forward, welcoming the Riders. The two leaders-a tall man with deep red hair shaven at the sides of his head and long at the back and an elegant woman with a strawberry blonde page cut, and elegant black tunic and pants combination and calm green eyes-walked forward. To Cami's satisfaction, the woman seemed to be in charge.

"Hiccup Haddock, Riders-welcome!" she greeted them. "We are so glad you were all able to attend our 'Changing of the Guard' celebration. It wouldn't be the same without you." Her words were warm and grave, tinged with sadness and Cami realised she was an intruder in this place, for the first time doubting the wisdom of gate-crashing the Riders' invitation.

"How often does this ceremony occur?" Tuff asked and the red-haired man took up the story, his tone grave as they walked towards a huge dragon that looked just like the creature on top of the column except much larger. Cami could feel the heat radiating from the dragon in the late afternoon light and stared up into the small red eyes. The dragon's manner was weary and it looked tired.

"Once the Eruptodon is unable to fulfil its duty, it leaves us to live out its golden years on Vanaheim." The man's tone was heavy as well but very respectful. Tuff was scribbling in his small notebook.

"Ah…Vana-what?" he asked. The red-haired man sighed.

"Vanaheim. It will be its final resting place," he said calmly. "This Great Protector has honoured us with its presence for four decades." Hiccup frowned and his face lit up, his emerald eyes suddenly gleaming with excitement.

"The Vanaheim legend," he said and looked over to Cami, expecting Astrid. His face fell when he saw the blonde Bog Burglar instead of the Hooligan warrior. "It's the mythical last resting place of all dragons."

"Vanaheim is very real," the woman said, turning to face Hiccup with a small smile. "It has been part of our culture for centuries."

"So you've seen it!" Hiccup said eagerly but the woman's face looked offended.

"By the Ancients, no!" Then Snotlout pushed forward between Hiccup and Cami.

"So let me burst your bubble," he said smugly, folding his arms. "You gotta see it for it to be real!" But the woman glanced out into the setting sun.

"We've had no way to follow it," she admitted.

"Not until now!" Tuff cut in brashly.

"And nor would we!" the blonde woman cut in sharply. "There are certain corners of the animal kingdom where humans must not tread!"

"I couldn't agree more, Mala!" Hiccup said strongly, turning to face the Riders and glare at the twins. Cami realised the woman was Queen Mala of the Defenders of the Wing. But Hiccup's reaction was a surprise and gave her the first inkling of how serious he was in his dedication to dragons and all things draconic. He glared at the twins. " _Stay away_ from dragon culture that pure and undisturbed!" Tuff looked at his sister.

"Is he eyeballing us?" he asked as Ruff huffed.

"He's _always_ eyeballing us," she replied sulkily. Cami turned her attention to Mala and Hiccup, who were walking towards the dragon. The tall, red-haired man was already gently swabbing the dragon's leg as the one-legged Viking and their host slowly closed.

"It's going to be difficult for Throk," Mala said, revealing the other man's name. "He and the dragon have a special bond. But it is with great happiness they part." Hiccup started.

"Happiness?" he said in surprise. "I don't know about that. If I had to say goodbye to Toothless…that would be pretty sad…" The edge to his voice revealed how sad and hurt he was at already having to say farewell to his lover. Mala gave a gentle smile.

"Happiness is a matter of perspective," she told him serenely. "It is who you choose to view something that makes it happy, scary, intriguing…or sad…" Hiccup turned to look back at the dragon. "We don't view this as a day to mourn," she continued, indicating the smile on Throk's face. "It is a day to rejoice. This is a well-earned rest for the Great Protector! We should all be so lucky to have lived such a meaningful life!" Hiccup sighed and watched as the big tired-looking dragon nuzzled gently against a small version of it, about half its size. "He will rest and in the morning…he will depart." Hiccup nodded.

"Thank you for your hospitality," the young Heir said as Mala inspected him.

"Aren't you going to introduce your new friend?" she asked and Hiccup blushed, looking self-conscious.

"Um…yeah…Mala-this is Camicazi, the Heir to the Bog Burglar Island…and my betrothed…" he said and she looked mildly surprised.

"Betrothed? But I was under the impression you and Astrid were…together…" she said. Hiccup stiffened.

"So was I-until my father revealed he had betrothed me when I was a child."

"Oh." The Queen paused. "If I am to marry, the man must pass the tests. I would hope he is brave and kind but he must be suitable. Maybe your father has made the same determination for you?" Hiccup shook his head.

"Oh, that definitely wasn't on his list of criteria," he said dryly as Camicazi walked forward and offered a bow to the Queen.

"It is a pleasure to visit your island, Mala," she said boldly. The Queen inspected her coolly.

"You are aware you were not invited," she said. "We asked our friends and allies, people who have earned our trust and our loyalty, who have risked their lives for us. You are not one of those."

"But I am to be Hiccup's wife so I should get to know his-our-allies," she argued. Mala nodded curtly.

"Throk will see you to your lodging," she said. "I trust you will explain the rules to your guest, Hiccup?" There was definite coldness in her words and the young Viking wondered if he had made a big mistake-not that he had any choice. "You will be called for the Departure." Cami nudged him as they walked away.

"So we get to share a hut, hmm?" she teased him. "You want to show me what Astrid saw in you?" His eyes cooled as well.

"I'm sleeping with Toothless," he said firmly. "Stay away from me, Cami. Don't leave the hut, don't steal anything and don't touch any dragons."

"Boy, this is going to be a laugh an hour," she muttered as he stalked away.

She had spent a sleepless night on a hard bed wondering where Hiccup was and whether she could ever persuade him to drop his sulky boy act and behave like an Heir. They were woken just before dawn and headed to a promontory at the very eastern side of the island, staring into the rising sun. The old Eruptodon was already there, staring into the rising orb with Throk standing at his side, his hand resting on the knobbly grey skin. The golden light warmed his skin and gilded the dragon's grey hide. The warrior looked up at the old dragon.

"Goodbye, old friend," he said reassuringly. "Until we meet again in Valhalla…" The dragon half-turned his head to look at the man one last time, giving the faintest rumble of acknowledgement. Hiccup stood by Mala as Throk gave the dragon one last pat and then stood back. In one movement, the dragon leaned forward, gave one flap of his wings and launched into the cold morning sky. Giving a nod of farewell, Mala turned away with Hiccup at her side. Cami stared after the receding dragon and then walked past the twins, who were muttering and scuffling once more. The blonde saw her Betrothed lean towards the Queen and share some words with him out of earshot and realising she didn't want to antagonise him too much, she hung back as they pulled ahead. Mala inclined her head and saw the interloper drop back-and then she lightly tapped Hiccup's arm.

"Astrid Hofferson was a guest on this island before you arrived," she said without preamble. He stared at her, emerald eyes wide and suddenly desperate.

"She was here?" he repeated urgently. "How long before we arrived? Which direction did she leave in? Did she say where she was going?" Mala shook her head.

"She asked me not to let you know that she was even here-but I felt, as your friend and ally, that you deserved to know," she revealed. Hiccup grasped her arms.

"Please, tell me…" he begged softly but Mala pulled free and continued her walk back to the village. "I-I never meant to hurt her…" The Queen shook her head.

"But you have," she said without rancour. "She is a proud warrior and she cannot cope with seeing you again."

"But I love her," he blurted out.

"Yet you are Betrothed to another," she reminded him. "Maybe you should look from another perspective-maybe that of your father or the members of your Tribe? What your Betrothal means to them?" He shook his head.

"You don't understand," he said quietly. "Astrid is my love, my heart…and she is expecting our child." Mala stared at him in shock. "No one told me so…" He sagged, his arms hanging hopelessly by his side. "I want her and no one else." The Queen sighed.

"I think she was heading south-but she won't be wanting to be found," she told him gently. "Think carefully about what your duty is-and how your actions will affect others. Sometimes, being a leader means making sacrifices!" He stared at her and waved his metal leg.

"Got that," he admitted with a shrug. "I've spent most of my life ignored and belittled, I was ostracised by the other teens, I was briefly outcast and lost my leg. My mother was taken when I was a baby. Don't you think I've already given enough for the Tribe?"

"Sometimes, Hiccup Haddock-life isn't fair," she reminded him. "And when it seems all you are asked to do is give, try to remember what you have been granted in return." He shook his head and was about to open his mouth when Cami, Heather, Fishlegs and Snotlout raced up.

"The twins have gone!" Fishlegs announced. "Throk said they left the island." Hiccup frowned and then gave a loud groan.

"Why did I ever let them out of my sight?" he growled and turned to the Queen. "I am sorry, Mala-they have headed after the Eruptodon towards Vanaheim. We have to go after them and stop them contaminating that sacred place." She nodded.

"I am not happy you are going to Vanaheim but I appreciate your intent," she said in a regretful tone. Then she nodded once. "I give you my leave." Hiccup bowed his head.

"And thank you," he said. "For telling me about Astrid. Though I will never forgive the twins because they have cost me the chance to go after her." He glared into the rising sun. "Okay, team-let's go and find those…twins…before they cause some real trouble…"


	11. New Perspective

**A/N: To everyone who wanted Astrid to go to Vanaheim...sorry. I have other plans for her.**

 **ELEVEN: New Perspective**

Stoick stared to the south and cursed. His son was late. He had given Hiccup two days to fly to the Defenders of the Wing to see off the retiring 'Great Protector' dragon and then return…and he was late.

In truth, he understood why Hiccup had to go. The other Tribe were his allies, people who had fought at his side against the Hunters and for them to call him at short notice for the Ceremony was akin to an allied Tribe calling him for the funeral of a Chief or General. He sighed. Somehow, his son had grown up and become a Chief of his own-and though his tribe was the small group of Riders and their dragons, Hiccup was still their Chief, their leader. And he had meant what he had said: they were allies, fellow Chiefs, not just father and son.

But when he had learned that his son had been taken by Bounty Hunters, that he was being passed from man to man in search of the gold for handing him over to Viggo, he had been shocked to the core. He had been angry at Hiccup for losing Berk's gold in his plan to bring down Viggo and for the first time, he had seen his son fail, outsmarted by the cunning and ruthless younger Grimborn brother…the same man who had become so desperate he had sent the Bounty Hunters to capture Hiccup so he could kill him. To be honest, he had never considered that his son would take his words so much to heart that he would conceal his troubles-but that made the words no less true. And though he had forgiven Hiccup and supported the young man when they finally overcame and defeated the Grimborns, he knew Hiccup was still feeling guilt about the privations he had caused his people. The recovery of the gold hadn't dented his guilt.

Stoick rolled his powerful shoulders and felt the cold wind brush over his bare arms. His son was headstrong and brave, not hesitating to put himself in danger to protect his people or rush into peril to head off a problem. Hiccup certainly understood _the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few_ …and he always seemed to be the few. Stoick had lost track of the times his son had fallen, been hurt or put himself in harm's way for what he believed was right and as a father, it hurt him every time he saw his boy wounded or struggling.

And that was why he felt so conflicted: because this time, _he_ had placed his son in an impossible position-and _he_ was the one who had wounded Hiccup by doing what thousands of Viking fathers had done in the past. Of course, he was annoyed that Hiccup had been so stupid to sleep with his girlfriend though he wasn't the first young man to act on his urges. Many of the Tribe were not pure when they took their wedding vows and though Hiccup was aware of his father's expectations, sometimes, Stoick had sympathy with his devotion to the girl who had been his love, his second-in-command and best friend.

And Stoick hadn't meant to conceal the contract from his son: in truth, he had forgotten until he received the letter from Bertha…and then there had never been the time to talk with Hiccup. And though he knew his son and Astrid were close friends, the Chief hadn't seen any especial partiality by the girl and had hoped he would have a chance to explain to his son. Seeing how devastated Hiccup was, Stoick had even broached ending the contract with Bertha when she arrived-but unsurprisingly, the Bog Burglar Chief had been adamant that the marriage go ahead. As Hiccup had so directly pointed out, the advantage was all on Bertha's side…and when he had been a father, just seeking protection and reassurance that his small, clumsy, un-Vikinglike son would be safe, that hadn't mattered. But now…he had signed away the life of the Dragon Master, the man who conquered the Red Death, brought an end to the war with dragons, defeated the Outcasts and Berserkers and now the Dragon Hunters, for negligible gain for Berk. The Bog Burglars were their allies anyway and they gained little in terms of defence or trade: Hiccup had every right to feel betrayed.

But a Chief did what was best for his Tribe and Stoick's reputation across the Archipelago also protected the tribe. He was respected as dependable, honourable and honest so that others came to him for mediation and valued his opinion. And Tribes were allied with the Hooligans because Stoick was the Chief. So that was his dilemma: maintain his reputation and keep to the contract or act in the best interests of his son and release Hiccup to be with Astrid, breaking the contract and his honour.

 _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._

Ultimately, Stoick needed to remain respected and recognised as honourable and dependable. The contract had to stand-for the Council could find no legal means of breaking it honourably without the agreement of the Bogs—no matter the pain it caused his son. And Hiccup-who had learned the lessons of his childhood too well, who was consumed by duty and an unwavering desire to make his father proud-was clever and adaptable. Stoick shook himself: _look how well he had adjusted to losing his leg!_ Yes, Stoick was certain that his son would manage to cope with losing Astrid and being married to Camicazi. His son was recognised as generous and kind, a decent and thoughtful young man who would make the girl feel welcome, no matter his own wishes.

Then Stoick narrowed his eyes and a smile crinkled his face, the huge beard shifting as he grinned. On the horizon, the shapes of dragons were flapping in formation, slowly closing on Berk and gilded by the setting sun. They looked tired but maintained their positions as they flew closer and finally swooped down to land by the powerful shape of the Chief. Then Stoick frowned: they appeared to be smeared with some dried pinkish mush-both Riders and Dragons- and as they wearily dismounted, the twins collapsed to their knees and Camicazi stumbled, in obvious pain. The Chief frowned.

"Are you okay, lass?" he asked warmly as she gave him a jaundiced look.

"You could have warned me that flying for so many hours would make me seize up like a wizened old crone!" she protested as he began to chuckle.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying not to appear he was laughing at her. "Been a long time since any of us had to even think about that issue…" She stared at him in shock and then realised that he rode a dragon frequently as well, though it was seemingly never mentioned-at least to outsiders. She leaned forward and pressed her hands to her knees, breathing hard.

"I may be able to move in a week or so," she grumbled as the Chief chuckled softly.

"Well, the Betrothal Ceremony is set for noon tomorrow so you should go get a hot bath to soothe your aching muscles," he suggested. "I'm sure Hiccup will…"

"Not be anywhere near her while bathing," the auburn-haired Viking replied coldly, cutting across his father's amused voice. Stoick stopped laughing and stared at his son, meeting glittering emerald eyes and a face unfamiliar with anger. "Not now and not ever." All the Chief's amusement fled and he rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation at his son's words. Surely they had been over this by now!

"Son, you…" he began.

"Dad-this is a marriage between Heirs so I don't risk anything," he interrupted. "Get one of the women to take her to the hot springs-as you should. The Riders and I need to get cleaned up. Oh and thanks for the welcome home, by the way. Nice the only person you've spoken to is the outsider you forced us to take." Stoick scowled.

"I was about to speak to you…"

"But you didn't," Hiccup said flatly. "Just as you didn't tell me you had betrothed me to her. Anything else you were 'about to' do but have never bothered to? Maybe tell me you are actually proud of me? That you trust me? Oh, wait-you've shown you certainly don't trust me and I doubt you're proud of me." The Chief walked forward and his big hands closed on the younger's man's tense shoulders.

"Tell me what happened, son," he said more gently and for a moment, Hiccup glared-before the anger faded from his clear green gaze, to be replaced by exhaustion and sorrow.

"We followed the twins who had tailed the Great Protector to Vanaheim, the last resting place of all dragons," he admitted. "We ended up trapped because no one ever leaves there. There are stone dragons, Sentinels that force anyone trying to get away to land. We found out they were blind and when we covered ourselves with this fruit, they couldn't sense us to we escaped…with the help from the Great Protector. It saved us." Stoick stared at him.

"And…Astrid had been on the Defenders' Island," he revealed. "But I had no chance to go after her…and I know I could have caught her because she was close…but I had to go after the twins. Now I've lost her all over again."

"Hey, how were we supposed to know you were telling us not to follow the dragon?" Ruff protested.

"Because explicitly I told you not to!" Hiccup growled. "And I am never going to forgive you for costing me the chance to catch up with Astrid."

"Hey, we needed that information for our Travel guide…" Tuff added as Hiccup turned to face him.

"Shut up, Tuff," he said coldly. "No one cares. And next time you run off on something this stupid…I'm not coming for you."

"Finally, some sense…" Cami commented and Hiccup rounded on her as well.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Why did you come, Cami? You're not one of us and if you imagined tagging along and crashing our group would just make everything okay-you're deluded. Astrid is my second-in-command and best friend and you can never replace her. One of the others can find you a dragon but I will not. If you were the friend you claim to be, you would end this farce now. But like everyone else, you want to use me for your own ends and to Helheim with what I want!" He leapt on Toothless. "Let's go, bud."

"Hey-where are you off to?" Stoick snapped and he looked up, his eyes filled with betrayal.

"To clean up and spend some time with my remaining best friend," he said shortly. "Yes, I know about tomorrow. I will be there-because you have made sure I will do my duty-no matter what it costs, no matter how little it gains for Berk, no matter how much it ruins my life-because I am the son of 'Stoick the Vast'." His voice had turned into a sarcastic mimic of the Chief's broad accent. Then he slumped, defeated. "So let me go now and enjoy one last evening of happiness with my dragon."

Then they shot up into the sky, the whine of wings slicing the cooling air loud in the sudden silence. Bertha stared at him and then at the Chief.

"It makes no difference," she said firmly. "The contract stands." But Dagur was looking thoughtful, his scarred face shadowed.

"Don't be too sure," he advised her. "My little brother can only be pushed so far. And in the end, he always does what is right." Stoick stared at him without much sympathy.

"And this is right," he said. Dagur waved a finger reprovingly.

"You're the only person who thinks that," he pointed out. "To Hiccup, his friends, his dragon and most of the village-this is wrong. How long before he decides to do what he feels is right, Stoick? How long before he follows his heart?"

"He has to honour the contract," Bertha growled but the Berserker walked to his sister and offered her a smile before he cast the female Chief an amused glance.

"You signed the contract with Stoick-maybe you should marry him," he suggested. "No matter how dutiful Hiccup is, how much guilt he feels from what befell Berk as a result of his conflict with the Hunters so that he feels he has to go through with this joke, I'd bet Sleuther that Hiccup never becomes your son-in-law."

oOo

Toothless soared over the island heading north of the village and to the more distant hot springs that were rarely used by the villagers since they were a very long walk by foot-though only a few minutes' flight by Night Fury. Hiccup's mind was in turmoil, battered by the events of the last few days…amid the dragon issues of the departing Eruptodon and their impromptu visit and captivity on Vanaheim, there had been the devastating revelation that he had missed Astrid by only a short time-and that he had been denied the chance to follow her by the irresponsibility of the twins. The small Dragon Hunter attack on the way back had been so mundane that it had barely registered amid his turmoil.

Camicazi's presence really hadn't helped either, for she had seemed determined to rub the other Riders up the wrong way. Her over-familiarity and habit of making suggestions which were completely inapplicable because they contradicted all the dragon knowledge and riding skill that the Riders had painstakingly accrued over the years and which she knew nothing about exasperated everyone. Worse, she refused to accept she was out of her depth and the Riders, sore that she had been foisted on them and blaming Hiccup, had blanked her. And feeling bad-because she had been his friend years earlier when they were both small and disregarded Heirs at the Chief Meetings-he had tried to make her feel less ostracised and had behaved with some sympathy. She was out of her depth and he was responsible for her-even though it had not been his choice to bring her. So he had looked after her, making sure she was fed and warm while explaining why her suggestions were useless, counter-productive or downright dangerous, leading to the others making very obvious comments about being a 'traitor' and a liar in his hearing.

Cami had responded by playing up, playing the simpering female which he knew was just an act but which wound the others up even more. The night there had been miserable, trapped with Cami trying to snuggle close to him with the others ignoring him and he found himself aching for Astrid's presence, her solid dependability, quick wits and ability to control the others. And most of all, her arms around him, not even a kiss but just a hug in her strong arms, reminding him that he wasn't that skinny, useless boy that the other children had ignored and jeered at for years…because for all if Midgard, it felt horribly that he was that person once more.

He was feeling sick and ashamed as well, for he had lost his temper with his father, something he could not recall doing before. Stoick was a stern father, a man who did care for his son-but wasn't great at showing it and, he suspected, was feeling a little guilty for the contract he had landed Hiccup with. But the way Cami had behaved-winding up his friends-and the way his friends had behaved-in seeming to blame Hiccup for the whole thing when he was the person most harmed by this instead of helping him-had just snapped his patience. And he had to acknowledge that part of his anger was frustration and despair at missing Astrid and being denied the chance to follow her. He would have abandoned Cami in an instant to go after Astrid-which made him feel ashamed-and felt betrayed that the twins disobedience had cost him that. And he was horribly conflicted because he always tried to be decent and kind, yet he would have abandoned a young woman who was in his care, disobeyed his father and gone off on his own to look for the girl he loved…and for what? He was still bound to Cami and seeing Astrid would only compound their pain. What could he offer her except hollow apologies and the chance to be his mistress and an object of scorn?

He barely noticed when the Night Fury landed in the rocky bowl, the steam curling in the cool air and azure blue waters flat and calm. Sighing, he unclipped his metal leg and slowly clambered from the saddle, shucking off his woven leather tunic and stripping his fruit-stained shirt before turning to the Night Fury.

"Sorry, bud-I think I've messed everything up," he sighed as the dragon cooed a reassurance at him. He could sense his rider was unhappy and frustrated and the dragon had brought him to one of their favourite places. But he was very keen to get rid of the pink fruit mush and was relieved when Hiccup carefully unstrapped the saddle and tail assembly, laying his saddlebags aside and fetching out a couple of rags. "And we'll clean you as well. This stuff smells weird once it's dry." He scratched under the dragon's chin and Toothless closed his eyes in enjoyment, rumbling in gratitude. Smiling at his dragon's happiness, Hiccup kicked off his boot, stripped off his leggings and wrap and finally removed his prosthetic. Quietly, he stared into the milky blue waters of the springs and then plunged in.

The warmth seeped through him and he broke surface, tossing his sodden hair off his face and swimming strongly back to the edge as Toothless, slid in, undulating across the wide pool and then turning back, the waves splashing Hiccup.

"Toothless!" he laughed as more water hit his face. "Bud! You're not a fish! And you're too big to play in the pool." Toothless surfaced by Hiccup, blowing bubbles and he splashed at the dragon playfully, causing the Night Fury to splash back into the warm water and soak him again. Laughter shaking through him, for a few minutes, he busied himself with playing with his best friend, scrubbing the fruit pulp off with his hands and sluicing the stuff from his own face and body. He undulated to the side of the pool and sat at the side, grabbing a soap and washing his hair, then dampening a rag and carefully cleaning his leather tunic and boot, before washing his tunic and leggings and placing them on the warm rocks to dry. Then he sank back into the water.

"I shouldn't have shouted at Dad," he sighed. "I shouldn't have been sarcastic to everyone. I shouldn't have wanted to abandon the twins and Camicazi. That's not who I am. A Chief _protects_ his own." And then he closed his eyes. "The trouble is, bud, that Astrid is very much my own. And I haven't protected her: I have let her be punished for something we both did, something we knew nothing about. I broke my promise to her." He closed his eyes. "And a Chief is supposed to protect his own. Does that mean I have to put Berk ahead of everything else? Ahead of you, of Astrid, of the Riders?" He pressed his hands to his face.

Toothless gave a small warble and nudged him gently, his eyes big and worried. He couldn't understand why Hiccup's mate and his friend the Nadder had left, why they hadn't gone after them when they visited the Volcanic island when their scent was still fresh and strong and why his Rider was so desolate. Wearily, Hiccup opened his eyes.

"I know you miss Stormfly, bud," he sighed. "But what can I do? I mean, Astrid has always been there. When I was disowned, when I was outcast, when you were taken and Dad was heading to disaster. Astrid was there. And she's been there ever since, my best friend…" There was an offended growl and Toothless slapped him across the face with his remaining tail fin. "Ow! Best _human_ friend, okay, just once you could let it pass…" Toothless nuzzled him again. "I know…what would I do without you?"

"Probably talk to yourself," Fishlegs said, emerging from the gloom. The husky rider smiled as he approached. "Mind if I join you?" Warily, Hiccup nodded. He usually bathed alone in this isolated spring because he was horribly self-conscious of his lean shape, still stung by being called a 'runt' and a 'fishbone' when he was younger-and though he was still lean, he was wiry with muscles hard from his exertions as a smith and a rider. Fishlegs was acknowledged as a proper Hooligan shape, very husky and broad, his blue-green eyes and short blond hair the Viking ideal. Unselfconsciously, Fishegs stripped, popped his helmet on the rock and jumped in, followed by Meatlug.

Choking and soaked from the huge double splash, Hiccup wiped the water from his eyes as Fishlegs resurfaced and grinned as he swam up beside his friend.

"Thanks, Fish-my clothes really needed another rinse!" the soaked auburn-haired Rider commented.

"Oops," the husky rider said with a smile, running his hands through his hair and sluicing the fruit pulp out. "I knew I'd find you here." Instantly, Hiccup stiffened, anxiety hitting him like a blow.

"Oh?" His hand trailed to rest on Toothless and the dragon gave a small bark. Meatlug gave a little grunt and Fishlegs sighed.

"You know I am your friend, Hiccup," the husky Rider said thoughtfully, his round face troubled. "And though we haven't always been as nice to you as we should have, we know you always do your best for us and our dragons. I mean, I wouldn't have my Meatlug if not for you. What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry we treated you like that on Vanaheim." Hiccup's eyes flicked up and he shrugged.

"It's okay," he said. "I mean, it's not as if I wanted Cami there-but as she was, I couldn't let her be ignored completely so it was the only thing I could do. And you guys really didn't help." Fishlegs looked embarrassed.

"Um…I think the twins enjoyed calling you names…and Heather is very close to Astrid so she was very angry you were treating Astrid's replacement like one of the gang…" Hiccup gave a grim smile.

"Is that what you think?" he asked his friend and Fishlegs absently continued to wash in the warm, chemical-smelling milky blue water. "Astrid's replacement? Nothing can ever replace Astrid! It's like losing my right hand. But…what can I do? My Chief has ordered me to go through with this for the good of the Tribe and I have spent my whole life trying to make him proud of me…frequently at the risk of my life and my friends' lives..." Fishlegs glanced at Meatlug and the Gronckle gave a sad coo.

"You know, you are a great leader," he said thoughtfully. "You're kind and brave, you come up with insane plans, you spend time with all of us-even the twins!-to make sure everyone feels part of the group and you never fail to help any one of us. And we don't help you as much as we should. We prank you and disobey you, we cause you problems and ruin plans. We put you and ourselves in danger. But we would all fly off the edge of the world to save you, if we thought it would help."

"Well, the twins and Snotlout would think that was a good idea," Hiccup muttered and Toothless cooed gently, nudging him. "But thanks…"

"I think we all agree you're going to be a great Chief, someone we can rely on to protect us and make sure our families are safe," Fishlegs continued, his tone unfamiliarly serious. Hiccup felt his heart sink.

 _He wants me to go through with it-no matter that he was with the others in calling me a traitor, he wants me to marry her and protect the Tribe…_

"But after visiting Mala and then going to Vanaheim, I have looked at things from a new perspective as well-and no matter how I look at it, it doesn't seem right. And I know as well, a good Chief has his General and most trusted second-in-command," the husky rider said, smiling. "Like Mala and Throk…but kind of the other way round. And I- _we_ -doubt that Camicazi will support you like that-or care for the Hooligan Tribe in the same way that she would her own. And you have created the Riders and the A Team to protect the island as well."

"Astrid made the A Team," Hiccup reminded him quietly, running his hand through his wet hair.

"I trust you to look after my family as Chief-but you have done so much to make the island safe whatever," Fishlegs repeated, his voice stern. "But you are my friend, Hiccup. And though I want my home to be safe, I can protect it with the other Riders. You are unhappy, Hiccup. You and Astrid are both our friends-and we want you to be happy." He paused. "Meatlug was so excited to be the Gronckle of Honour at your wedding. And I…wanted my friends to be happy together as we always hoped. So…do what you feel is best. Not for your father or anyone else but for you." Eyes widening and unnerved, Hiccup stared at him.

"Fish?" he murmured as Toothless gave a quizzical warble. Fishlegs rested a gentle hand on his friend's damp, freckled shoulder. He wasn't the most forceful person though his brief spell as 'Thor Bonecrusher' had improved his quiet self-confidence…but Hiccup was his best friend. And sometimes, being a best friend involved advice. Though this was the first time he had tried giving any to the one-legged Viking. He smiled.

"Hiccup-you do everything for us. You risk your life to protect us all. You are our friend. None of us think that it is fair what has happened. So we will support you whatever you decide." His grip tightened reassuringly. "But make the right choice."

"If I refuse, I will lose my Dad and my Tribe," Hiccup said wearily. "Everything I spent my entire life trying to achieve. To make Dad proud and prove I am worthy. I know Dad will disown me if I let him down. And I-I'm not sure I can lose everything again…" Fishlegs gave a small smile to his friend as Toothless warbled gently and rubbed against his Rider.

"Whatever you choose to do, we'll support you," he said. "But make the right decision for you, my friend." Hiccup sighed.

 _Whatever that is…_

 **A/N: When imagining the hot springs, I envisaged the Blue Lagoon in Iceland (but smaller and surrounded by trees…). And...decision time next chapter...**


	12. Losing no matter what

**Published early specially for Nightstar and Ravenstorm!**

 **TWELVE: Losing no matter what**

Hiccup had returned home after dark, entering his home through the roof hatch and slumping onto his bed as Toothless had fired his slab and curled up. Both were clean and had missed the night meal so Toothless had caught some fish on the way and cooked one for Hiccup to eat. But in truth he had little appetite.

Fishlegs had surprised him. His friend tended to be self-conscious and nervous when talking about relationships and Hiccup could only conclude that he and Heather had been having long talks about the subject. But his advice had been unexpected, for Hiccup had truly expected to be advised to keep the contract and protect the Tribe. Fishlegs was very traditional and wanted his family safe…but for him to admit he would take up the burden of protecting the Tribe to allow Hiccup to follow his heart was..unnerving.

Wearily, Hiccup fumbled with the straps and buckles of his leather tunic, his lips curling as he performed the routine task, his mind sliding back to the fragments he could recall of _that_ night, of Astrid in his arms, of her generous love and warmth. He slid the garment over his head and rested it by his bed and as he did so, his hand brushed the little braids that she always wove into his hair. In his mind, he had been delighted when she started to do this, because she was marking him as her territory-and even though he always whined and grumbled about her putting them in, he always kept the braids. And he wanted to be with her so much that it ached but she recognised the duty that came with his blood as much as he chafed against the unfairness of his fate. But how could he fail Berk again? Yet in doing that he failed Astrid...and the baby...

"Milady," he murmured, looking over at Toothless. The dragon was already asleep, deep heavy breaths sounding as the Night Fury slumbered.

"Wow-your eyes must really not be working if you think T looks like Astrid," Tuff said from the hatch. Hiccup yelped and stumbled backwards as he saw the twins hanging upside down from the hatch.

"Gah! Don't you know the meaning of personal space?" he gasped, then glared at them.

"Of course," Ruff said calmly. "But we can't come and bother you if we don't come into your personal space!"

"Or desperate," Tuff continued. "I mean you would have to be really desperate if you wanted to…"

"And we're gonna stop there," Hiccup said urgently. "Look, I just need to be left alone right now…" Ruff looked at him and then shook her head.

"No, you don't," she told him seriously, flipping round to land on his bed and crouch by him. "Look, Hiccup-we know we're crazy and don't concentrate very often but we hate seeing you like this. You without Astrid is a bit like me without Tuff."

"Yeah-that would be terrible…or would it?" Tuff mused, flipping round to crouch on Hiccup's other side. The auburn-haired Viking looked alarmed because he made a policy never to get between the twins and cringed back as they both wrapped an arm around him. "Look, we can see you're unhappy, young Hiccup…"

"Never really bothered you that much before," he muttered.

"And that's unfair," Ruff scolded him as his eyes widened in shock. "You mistake our surreal response to adverse events and refusal to acknowledge your propensity to accelerate into a downward mood spiral as not caring…when our intent is diametrically the opposite…"

"Indeed-as my sibling so accurately delineates," Tuff added and hugged Hiccup tighter. "Hiccup-we're your friends and we want you to be happy…"

"Especially if you can swing a Maid of Honour role in gratitude for our input?" Ruff added hopefully.

"Guys…" he murmured as they wrapped him in their arms.

"Thorston sandwich!" they said in unison. Finally, he stopped struggling and allowed them to hug him warmly until he finally relaxed.

"Thanks guys," he sighed. The twins pulled back.

"Go get her," Ruff murmured. "Astrid is our friend as well but we want you both to be happy."

"But what about Berk?" Hiccup asked.

"Five years ago, who would have predicted we wouldn't be at war with the dragons and would instead be riding them?" Tuff asked him with surprising clarity. "Who knows what will happen next year or in five or ten or a hundred years? You are alive now and you have to decide what world you want to live in-and whether Astrid is in it or not."

"In it," Ruff added in a warning voice.

"So we will be disappointed if you go through with the ceremony tomorrow," Tuff added.

"I have to do what's right," Hiccup reminded them as they both broke out into smiles.

"Then we don't have anything to worry about!" Ruff said happily as the twin rose and began to clamber out of the roof hatch. "Sleep well!" And then the hatch slammed. Toothless opened a weary eye and rumbled a small query.

"Don't ask," Hiccup said tiredly. "As long as Snotlout isn't hiding under the bed, waiting to give me relationship advice…" He paused and bent down just to check. "No, we're okay. Get some rest. I think tomorrow is going to be trying…"

But as he lay on his hard bed, the blanket pulled up over his curled shape, sleep eluded him. All he could hear was a swirl of voices in his head, all telling him what to do. Faces swirled around in the darkness, dominated by the scowling face of his father, the most important person in his life, the person who had always been there with his son…the person he had always wanted to make proud of him.

He definitely wasn't proud of Hiccup now because of what he had done.

 _How can I make him more ashamed by refusing to do my duty?_

Head pounding, the young man screwed his eyes closed. He knew what he had to do. And no matter what, Hiccup lost.

oOo

Gothi, the elder of Berk, was furious. Stoick, the thick-headed imbecile, had managed to ruin what she had been watching develop for the last four years or so, the blossoming of the perfect match between the brilliant, obsessive and self-doubting Heir and the practical, determined and loyal Shield Maiden. When Astrid had consulted her, Gothi hadn't even been shocked, just surprised it had taken the two so long. They were both poor at expressing their feelings and strong-willed so it had been frustrating that they had resisted their mutual attraction for so long. And she had been very exasperated that Astrid had run. Yet she knew her fellow Hooligans and they tended to gossip, accept the most extreme rumour and enjoy stirring up trouble...though they enjoyed a happy ending.

Yet the Bog Burglars didn't offer that. Gothi had even tried communicating with the Bog Elder and the Chief but they dismissed her assertions that she had seen the future in a vision-and it would only work if Hiccup had the blonde Shield Maiden at his side. So she had headed for one final attempt shortly after dawn and ended up outside the Guest House where the Bogs were staying.

And then she paused, listening to the Elder explaining what would happen and she heard Bertha's solid reply, agreeing to the plan. Wizened hand tightening furiously around her staff, Gothi spun and stomped away, her eyes narrowed. She was already planning how she could thwart them and ensure the vision was acknowledged and the Heir back with his rightful mate...

oOo

The village was abuzz as the next day dawned clear and bright. Villagers scurried back and forth, hastening to complete their daily chores so they could attend the ceremony that would bind their Heir to the Heir of the Bog Burglars-and while none of them were really enthusiastic for the match, Hooligans loved a bit of drama and, of course, the accompanying banquet. The Plaza and Great Hall were decorated with bunting echoing the colours of the Hooligans and the Bog Burglars and Bertha's crew were making sure everything was ready for their Heir.

In their guest house, Camicazi was being gotten ready by her mother and the attendants they had brought with them. Honestly, she would rather be dressed in leggings, a tunic and laden with her usual knives and weapons, but Bertha had been insistent: for once, her Heir would like like an Heir and a beautiful female one at that. So the young Bog Burglar had allowed them to tame and braid her wild blonde mane and drape the intricate braid over her left shoulder. Her buxom shape had been clothed in a rich red dress, a jewelled belt tight around her waist and a beaten golden necklace was hanging round her neck. Embarrassed, she held her arms away from her body and spun once.

"How does it look?" she asked and Bertha, her ferocious and independent mother gave a sniff.

"You look ravishing, my darling," she admitted, the faintest quaver in her voice. "No man could possibly resist you. I mean-he would have to be an absolute idiot to fail to see what an amazing and beautiful woman you have become…"

"Actually, from everything I've heard, he's become an amazing man-and is in love with an equally amazing woman…who isn't me," Cami pointed out dryly as her mother's face hardened. She rested her hands gently but firmly on her daughter's shoulders and stared into the bright blue eyes.

"He will do his duty," she said sternly. "Stoick will honour his contract and his son will become betrothed to and marry you. And you will make him forget the other girl and live with you. You will do your duty and provide both tribes with heirs…"

"I better have twins then because I am not going through that twice…" Cami grumbled. Bertha grunted.

"You will do what is expected," she reminded her daughter. "No matter how much it is distasteful, this is your part of the bargain." Cami sighed.

"You know, I don't actually see Hiccup like that," she admitted. "It will be weird…" Bertha sighed.

"Look, we know he has experience and we know he is capable of fathering a pregnancy so it is up to you to make sure he has eyes for you," the woman said sternly. "The girls have done your hair in an approximation of the style his friend wore. The familiarity may help…" Cami stared at her and began to pull at the braid.

"What? No way!" she snapped. "There is no way that I am becoming a pale shadow of his former lover and…" Bertha slapped her hands away and nodded to her woman to repair the damage.

"Camicazi-you will marry him and do whatever it takes to make him yours," she said firmly. "You know Hiccup, you know you can outsmart him. And he will fall for you. His father says that despite his reputation, he has an enormous sense of duty that drives him to risk everything for his friends, his dragons and especially his father." She sighed. "I feel for him that he has to lose the girl he loves-but you bear enough similarity superficially to allow you to tap into some of those feelings. I am sure he will be kind and decent and to be honest, in many arranged marriages, that is more than you can hope for."

Standing still as the women rebraided her hair, Camicazi tried to slow her breathing and felt the unmistakeable stirrings of dismay.

 _I want more,_ she realised as her mother draped a fine deep woad blue wool cloak around her, trimmed with white fox fur. _I don't want decent, I want…excitement, fire and action and adventure… And I don't really know this Hiccup: he's a man who has the same name as the friend of my childhood but who has done so much more than I could have ever have imagined. He's clearly brave and inventive and clever and loyal. He rides a Night Fury. And hopefully I will ride a dragon as well… And maybe we can have adventures together?_

She smiled.

"I'm ready," she said.

oOo

The Great Hall was packed with Hooligans, all standing in a crowd with the Elders at the Table to one side and Gothi standing on the dais, her staff in her hand and Gobber standing beside her, asking her to please scratch clearly for once since his eyes weren't what they had been. The Riders were standing to one side as Hiccup and Stoick entered, followed by Toothless. The young Heir was dressed in his best red tunic under his polished leather woven tunic, a jewelled belt around his waist with a sheath holding his Inferno sword attached. His boot and vambraces were polished and gleaming and his hair was as tousled as ever. A long bearskin cloak flowed from his shoulders, held in place by a large brooch that had a curled black dragon with a red tail painted on-the same symbol that hung over the Dragon Academy.

"Looking good, cuz," Snotlout murmured.

"Yeah," Tuff said cheerfully. "I'd marry you."

Hiccup shuddered.

"No," he said to the male twin. "Just…no." Dagur and Heather stood to one side, both dressed finely. Heather was unfamiliar in a formal dress of deep green and Dagur had simply added a black fur cloak to his usual armour.

"Ah, my little brother-all grown up," the Berserker commented in a proud voice as Stoick glared at him.

"Remember, son-you only speak when you are asked to by the Elder," he said. "Stand and face Camicazi and make your vows of Betrothal…and nothing more." Hiccup nodded silently, casting a glance to Toothless. "And I can't understand why you have to have Toothless here when it may well make the guests anxious…" A small smile tilted the young man's face and he chuckled.

"Well, they are marrying into the dragon-riding Hooligan Tribe and Toothless goes everywhere with me so it doesn't matter if they are scared or not," he said quietly. "I am not going through this without the other person who means most to me." Emerald eyes flicked up. "Unless you want to take that from me as well?" The Chief gently patted his shoulder.

"I am truly sorry that this worked out like this, son," he said and Hiccup nodded, his posture defeated.

"So am I," he said. "Dad-I really have to ask you-as your son, why…"

Then the door opened and Bertha and her party walked in, with Camicazi walking proudly at her mother's side. The young woman was looking achingly like Astrid from a distance but her greater curves and different silhouette rapidly broke the illusion and though he was surprised how well his soon-to-be betrothed scrubbed up. Looking every inch the Heir, Camicazi sedately came to stand opposite him, her chin tilted upwards as she stared into his eyes. She winked.

"You okay?" she murmured and Hiccup shook his head.

"I never will be now," he said quietly and then he sighed. "Cami…we need to talk…urgently..." But she smiled and shook her head.

"Afterwards, sport," she told him gently, seeing his father scowl. "The Chief looks like he's about to bite your head off. And Mom…"

"Well, that would sort my problems out…though they would both end up blasted by Toothless," he told her dryly and smiled. She patted his arm.

"Don't worry," she said. "Nothing can go wrong."

"I insist my Elder says the vows," Bertha announced, indicating to a slight old women at her side, wrapped in a polar bear skin of purest white, her eyes unusual for one was amber and the other grey. Stoick's fists tightened.

"This is Berk and our Elder will be in charge of the ceremony!" he growled. "You want this harridan to speak, you hold the ceremony on Bog." _And good luck getting my son there._ Bertha advanced, her eyes flashing.

"Your son has been obdurate and difficult throughout the whole process," she growled and her fists tightened. "You have been unsupportive and the Tribe haven't been at all welcoming! If you want me to consider this contract has been in any way honoured, I want my Elder to say this ceremony!" Glaring, Stoick turned his baleful gaze on the small shape of Gothi and she rolled her eyes, shrugging.

"The Elder has graciously agreed to allow your request," Stoick growled as the old woman scratched a couple of symbols on the floor. Gobber's unibrow shot up and he glared at the old woman. Stoick noted his facial expression and gritted his teeth.

"Gobber?"

The blacksmith looked embarrassed.

"She's just disappointed that she won't say the ceremony…aye, that's it…" he said hastily and then scuttled back to his seat at the table, necking a whole mug of mead. The Bog Elder moved forward and lifted her hands.

"Join hands!" she commanded and warily, Cami took Hiccup's hand. The young Hooligan didn't dare look up, not wanting to see Heather's scowling face and the accusing eyes of his friends. "We are gathered here to witness this couple promise to bind their futures together…"

Hiccup zoned out, seeing Camicazi smile at the words. The Elder droned on and he saw his friends watch him worriedly. He knew they didn't approve of his actions but he had to do what he felt was right. And he had lain awake the previous night, listening to Toothless snore and weighing up the reasons to go through with the ceremony against the reasons for leaving and searching for Astrid. And at the end of the day, there was only one logical answer…

"I make that vow," Camicazi said. Then the Elder stared at him and he forced his attention back to the Bog Elder, who turned her mismatched eyes on him.

"Do you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, promise to bind your future to this woman, Camicazi Berthasdottir, for the remainder of your life. To love and protect her, to obey and honour her, to do her will and be her partner, to father her children and provide for them, forsaking all others, for as long as you shall live?"

Hiccup glanced up, seeing his father nod encouragingly and Gobber close his eyes. Gothi was whacking him with her staff but the blacksmith was reaching for the mead and ignoring her. Cami smiled and mouthed 'Go on, sport!' But as he looked up, he saw Dagur gesturing urgently to Gothi, who was hobbling towards him and whacked him with her staff.

"Oww!" he yelped. But the Berk Elder was scratching symbols urgently on the floor and underlined one frantically. He stared at them, then looked up, glaring at Camicazi and Bertha, pulling his hand free of the blonde Bog Heir's.

"She says this is actually a marriage ceremony!" he snapped. Stoick stared at his opposite number as Bertha nodded unashamedly.

"To us, there is no difference," she stated.

"Well, there is to us!" Hiccup told her plainly, his emerald gaze sparkling with anger. "Trying to get me married by deception, lying to me…do I _want_ to be part of this?" He stared at Cami. "What do you think?" She gave a smirk.

"I think you'll do your duty," she told him as he lifted his eyes. The twins and Fishlegs were shaking their heads and Snotlout stared into his eyes.

"I know you think I'm a total mutton-head, cuz-but I think you should go and get Astrid," he said. "This isn't you. And the fact they want to trick you…"

"And make you promise to obey her!" Fishlegs piped up. He nodded.

"Son," Stoick told Hiccup, turning to face his only child and Heir, "this makes no difference."

"No difference? It makes _every_ difference!" he protested. But the Chief shook his head.

"You are promising to marry her," he reminded his son.

"Betrothals can be broken," Hiccup retorted. "As I was going to. I was never going to marry her, Dad. We both knew that! But they won't give me an option. And I won't accept that they choose for me, not that we chose together!"

"Hiccup…" Stoick growled but Dagur shook his head.

"And don't even get me started on what these vows are!" Hiccup added agitatedly. His arm flung around to encompass the Bog delegation. "Were you even listening? I won't agree to vows that mean I have to _obey_ her and do her will! I am the Hooligan Heir, supposedly the future Chief of Berk and the Rider of Toothless and I certainly can't have anyone tell me if I am allowed to do anything I want to or not! By taking these vows, I make the Hooligans subjects of the Bog Chief!"

"What?" Gobber suddenly looked up and there was sharp intake of breath in the Hall. Gothi took the opportunity to knock the Bog Elder out cold with her staff., a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Hiccup Haddock, you insult my tribe and…" The warning tone was definite now as Bertha loomed towards him. Toothless growled.

"Son…" Stoick stared at him and then turned to look at Bertha who was clearly furious.

"No, Dad," he said calmly. "I'm making the decision that I should have made the moment that Astrid left: I'm going after her."

"No, you're not!" Bertha snapped but the Hooligan turned to glare at her, his hand dropping to rest on the hilt of Inferno.

"You don't order me around!" he told her sharply. "I am not and never will be your subject. I will not hand Berk over to you. And if try to stop me, you can answer to Toothless!"

"That's my brother!" Dagur whooped as Hiccup backed away and the Night Fury growled.

"You do this, you unilaterally refuse a Betrothal Contract and I have no option," Stoick told him quietly. "It's in the laws from the original Viking Council…" Smiling bitterly, Hiccup stared into his eyes.

"I know, Dad," he said honestly. "I wish to Thor I didn't but I know. And I choose…Astrid."

"No!" Bertha yelled but Toothless growled more loudly now and bounded forward as Heather punched the air. Cami stared at him in betrayal.

"You should have told me…" she said in shock and he stared at her, his eyes filled with regret.

"I tried to tell you but all you wanted to do was talk about yourself," he said tonelessly. "On Berk, on Vanaheim,,,but you never let me speak. I tried to talk to you just now but you wanted to trap me into a wedding I never consented to and make me your subject, not your partner." She gaped. "I don't love you," he said plainly. "I have loved Astrid since I was ten. It is her and _no one_ else. I will not love you-and I cannot do this. I'm sorry but I never promised to get betrothed to you, Cami-and I certainly _never_ agreed to marry you. For you and our mother to try to trick me, to subjugate me…means I actually have a lot fewer regrets. So thank you-for being treacherous. It's off. I refuse."

Then he backed up a pace, his arms rigid at his side with his fists clenched. His shoulders were tense, waiting for the axe to fall and seal his fate.

"Son…you have to!" Stoick breathed, his eyes stricken. But Hiccup gave a small smile. Suddenly he felt light as a feather, all his cares shed.

"I am sorry-but I renounce being your Heir," he said calmly. "Your new Heir can honour this contract-but I will not. I followed my heart before-and it ended the war with dragons. It cost me my leg but it was a small price to pay to protect you all. But this…I can't. I cannot do this without Astrid-and I won't. And if it costs me my place on Berk, my birthright, my Tribe…then so be it. Because Astrid is everything to me."

"You do this and your heart will cause a war," Stoick warns him. "I will have to outcast you…"

"Do it," Hiccup said tonelessly. "I'm leaving anyway." And then he paused and looked at Cami. "I'm sorry," he added. "But without her, I am not Hiccup. Not any more."

"Son…" Stoick's voice was pained as Gobber and Spitelout walked to his sides. But Hiccup nodded.

"It's okay, Dad," he said. "I understand. I still love you." The Chief briefly closed his eyes-and when he opened them, his face was grim. He lifted his arm and his finger stabbed towards the tense, auburn-haired shape.

"Hiccup-you are not a Viking! You are not my son!"

He flinched as he heard the words once more, the words that had been yelled at him for his treason in befriending Toothless-and now for his betrayal in choosing the girl he loved over his Tribe. Fearlessly, he unclipped the brooch and the cloak fell away, leaving him looking like the dragon rider they all knew. For a long moment, he glanced at his father, who pointedly turned away and then his friends, who all whooped.

"Go get her!" Heather called and Dagur nodded, a smile lifting his scarred face.

"If you need help-call," he ordered Hiccup and the young Rider nodded. He turned away.

"Come on, Toothless!" he called, turning to the dragon and swinging into the saddle. He glanced back at the Riders. "Watch over Berk for me!" And he gave a carefree grin as the Night Fury bounded through the crowd, took a leap through the door and launched. The leathery sound of flapping wings was loud in the silent hall as the whine suddenly sounded and they realised he was gone. Hiccup-disowned and outcast-had left Berk in search of the woman he loved.

Stoick turned his gaze on Bertha. his anger almost boiling over. Had she not been so desperate for the advantageous match that would secure the safety of Bog, had she not attempted this treachery and a marriage with vows that no Hooligan would ever agree to, let alone an Heir, he could maybe have talked Hiccup into the official Betrothal Ceremony and then sorted out what happened afterwards later. But now…his gaze flicked to the open doors and the empty blue sky beyond. Then he looked back at the furious Bertha-and to Camicazi, who had an amused look on her face.

"As my Heir has been disowned, the contract moves on to my new adopted Heir," he announced and turned to his nephew. Grinning cockily, Snotlout stepped forward and waggled his eyebrows at Camicazi who suddenly looked a lot less smug.

"You called, Chief?" he grinned.

oOo


	13. Think Three Times

**A/N: Contains some adult issues. Probably T/M.**

 **THIRTEEN: Think Three Times**

Toothless had arrowed straight back to the Edge and Hiccup had scoured his hut, making sure he took everything he needed and concealed a number of very sensitive all his DragonEye lenses, hiding them in a seastack that only a dragon could reach. Quietly, he made sure he was stocked up well with dried jerky and water and fish for Toothless. And then they looked back at their other home, the place where they had been so happy together-and with Astrid-and he sighed.

"Sorry, bud," he murmured. "I'm taking you away from a home and your friends…" But the Night Fury gave a little warble and nuzzled against him, as if reminding Hiccup _My home is where you are_. "Thanks, bud," he murmured. "Now, let's go get Astrid and Stormfly!"

They flew on, camping on seastacks and in caves as they headed to the Defenders' Isle and then on south, searching for the missing Astrid. They had lost another four days and he had no clue exactly where Astrid had headed-but he knew that she would seek people, travel from village to village and look for somewhere she could stay as her pregnancy advanced. Toothless was tired but loyally flew on until Hiccup stopped, knowing his dragon required rest. So they camped out and the next morning, Hiccup chose a direction and they headed on, scanning the horizon for any signs of land. When they finally found an island, the circled and landed, before the one-legged Viking walked in to the village-but the people were wary and unfriendly and no one admitted to having seen Astrid. Quietly, he had visited the bakery and traded some jerky for bread before he retreated, shaking his head at their hostility.

"Good thing I hid you, bud," he murmured. "These guys seem to be pretty unfriendly. And there were some dragon products in that place-similar to the Northern Markets." He sighed. "Guess this isn't an area where people are especially friendly towards dragons." He gave a shrug. "But when is it ever easy?" Toothless gave a low croon.

"Yeah, I agree," Hiccup said as they flew out of the island, unaware that lookouts were watching and saw the black dragon soar up and arrow off.

They spent another two days searching for any inhabited land at all. Hiccup had drawn up a grid and used his compass and mapping skills to construct a methodical search pattern which allowed him to carefully cover the area he had chosen before moving on. And though he was alone except for Toothless, for Hiccup, it was no hardship: he had spent so long flying with the dragon that he almost felt guilty that he was enjoying the experience of exploring and mapping a new area of the Archipelago that he was unfamiliar with.

Soaring in the cold air, the wind caressing his face and blowing his hair, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he should be devastated that he had been disowned, that he had lost his birthright and his Tribe…but the pressure of the contract, of the betrothal he had never wanted and which had ripped every dream and hope for the future from him, had been weighing him down. Suddenly he felt free, able to do exactly what he wanted-and he knew that all he wanted was to find Astrid and apologise for taking so long in coming for her. To declare his love and offer his undying devotion to her.

"And she'll probably punch me really hard for being a total muttonhead," he smiled to the Night Fury as he checked the compass and peered at the map. Nodding, he folded it away into his saddlebag and leaned to his left. "Okay, bud-there look to be some seastacks over there…hopefully, there may be some islands behind them and…"

Chains shot up and wrapped around the Night Fury as three ships emerged from the seastacks and closed on the struggling dragon and Rider. Toothless managed to shoot off a plasma blast-but the dragon-proof chains shrugged the blast off and another looped around his mouth, silencing him. Struggling but pinned, Hiccup could only prepared himself as they were hauled down lower and lower onto what could only be Dragon Hunter ships.

"Don't worry, bud," he grunted, wrestling to try to get Inferno free of the sheath. "There is no way these Hunters are going to get us. I mean, Viggo never trapped us like this…"

And then he jerked as he felt the familiar and very unwelcome bite of a dart in his neck. And just as abruptly, everything went black…

oOo

Quietly, Astrid returned to her small camp out of the village and wordlessly set up a fire and sat down. Stormfly, who had been hiding among the trees, emerged and approached timidly-because she could sense something was wrong with her Rider. Astrid looked deeply unhappy and her entire posture looked conflicted and sad. The Nadder chirped softly and Astrid warily lifted her blue eyes to inspect the reptile, then reached up and hugged the head, breathing heavily as she embraced a creature many still believed was a mindless beast. Slowly, the dragon settled down beside her as the girl fished out a bowl and filled it with water to warm over the flames. Then she weighed a small leather pouch in her hand and sighed.

Stormfly nudged her, cawing in distress. Her sensitive sense of smell warned her that the contents were noxious, dangerous to her Rider but Astrid gave a wan smile.

"It's okay, girl," she sighed. "It's okay. I got this from a Healer so I know it's safe."

 _But not completely._

Unbidden, her mind slid back to the village and the moment she made her decision. She had been gone from Berk for almost three weeks, heading further and further away from home and people she knew. The area was wary of dragons-most had never seen one and any who had heard of one assumed they were dangerous, fierce beasts while others, she guessed, were hunters. Astrid had decided the moment she left Berk that she would hide Stormfly and enter villages round the coast, claiming to have sailed in on a small boat. Her story was simple: she was without a family and was searching for a place to stay. She offered her skills as a warrior and her willingness to attempt any task and most places eyed her warily and allowed a little casual work but scant real welcome.

It had been dispiriting for the blonde warrior to have men doubting her skills and having to prove herself in every village. To have women eye her with jealousy and mutter amongst themselves and petition their husbands and chiefs to have her denied a place to stay. And she couldn't blame them, for she appeared a threat-and she wasn't willing to share her private woes and the reason why they had nothing to fear from the broken-hearted and pregnant woman. And every evening, as she trudged back to her dragon and moved on, she had grown more and more apprehensive about the future.

Finally, she had reached breaking point when the last village wouldn't even allow her to enter the perimeter, chasing her out like a vagabond or enemy and the set-back had shocked her, for it went against traditional Viking hospitality. She had limited supplies and she would spend a cold and hungry night if she was just a wandering loner…but she had Stormfly and she knew she could catch some fish and had a protector and friend.

But she was starved of human company and her broken heart missed Hiccup more and more than she could bear. They had been apart for far longer on missions and separated by captivity and danger but she had always known, in her heart of hearts, that they would be together again. She had always known she would see that lopsided smile, the sparkling emerald eyes and his sharp-jawed face again…but this time, there was no chance. Hiccup was gone, lost to her forever and she had lost her lover and her best friend. And because she couldn't endure seeing him with another meant that she had lost everything else.

She turned the small pouch over again, seeing the indigo and red strings knotted elegantly and tied around the waxed leather. She had visited the village healer in the last village that had admitted her-a comfortable woman of middle years with a spreading middle and thoughtful grey eyes. She had been surprised when the outsider had come to visit but Astrid's mission was very simple.

"I have a friend who is pregnant and unable to look after herself, let alone a child," she said after a pause. "She has lost her home, her family and the man she loves and she may be hunted. She paused. "I heard my mother talk that there are herbs that can…lose a pregnancy? That they can sort things out?"

The woman's silent inspection had Astrid blushing and fighting the urge to rest her hand over her lower abdomen to shield the tiniest of swellings from the knowing gaze.

"What else did she say?" the healer asked, her low voice thoughtful and devoid of condemnation. Astrid swallowed.

"The herbs kill the baby and cause bleeding. The pregnancy passes. That's all."

The woman shook her head, greying brown curls poking out from under the cloth wrapped casually around her head.

"It's not all," she said evenly. "The herbs kill the baby and cause the womb to waken. The pains are labour-early and savage. The child is forced out, along with the afterbirth. But it doesn't always proceed safely. Sometimes the bleeding is excessive and the woman is weakened or killed. Sometimes the child is retained and putrefies, leading to fever, infection and death. Sometimes both of those happen. A number of woman find themselves unable to ever bear another child. Almost all regret their decision for the rest of their lives. A few die from reacting to the herbs, having seizures and passing on. And such things are frowned upon by the gods. Does your friend know all these facts."

Eyes wide, Astrid shook her head. "I-I'll tell her," she stammered.

"How far on is your friend?" the healer asked.

"Three and a half moons," Astrid revealed, breathing hard and the woman rose, slowly walking to her chest and rummaging around until she straightened up holding a small waxed pouch, tied with the indigo and red strings that Astrid realised signified the herb. She pressed it into Astrid's hand and stared deep into the girl's eyes.

"You are right on the limit of the effectiveness of these drugs," she said gravely. "A higher dose would risk your life. Boil water and steep the herbs for five minutes. Drink swiftly and pray you survive. But think at least three times why you wish to do this and why destroying a life is so much more important than creating and nurturing one. Think why you are so certain you can't continue this pregnancy." Astrid's hand closed around the pouch.

"Thank you," she said quietly and left, tucking the pouch away and earning some fish and bread by assisting the fishermen bring in the catch. But all the time, the pouch was there, a small weight under her belt that bumped irregularly against her body, as if reminding her of the deed she was contemplating.

 _Think three times._

She blinked: the water was boiling in the bowl and the fire was crackling loudly in the darkness. Stormfly gave a little trill and nudged against Astrid's middle, her eyes wide with unhappiness. With shaking fingers, the young woman tugged at the coloured strings and fumbled the knots open, pouring the faded green-brown powder into the boiling water and gently agitating the bowl until the leaves mixed in thoroughly. And then she waited. The Nadder crooned again.

"But what else can I do?" she sighed as the Nadder pressed closer to her. "No one will welcome me as I am…and with a child…?" She sighed again. "We barely have enough now when I am fit and able to work for our keep or hunt. No one around here knows or welcomes dragons so I can't fly you in. And winter is coming. We will starve. Or freeze. Or be captured by the Hunters. And the only other option is to return home and watch Hiccup with her, every day. To pretend I don't love him and he isn't the father of the child growing within me. I-I…can't…"

She pressed her hands to her face and continued talking, trying to remind herself why she had decided on this course of action.

"I mean-I will get more dependent and vulnerable as things go on. What if I get a complication, I bleed or fit or labour alone? And how can I support a child? I have no clue how I would be as a mother. I mean…I never liked babies or other family's children! I have no interest in learning domestic chores, because they eat into my axe practice. I can't cook-Thor, this child, when born, would already be better at cooking than I am! And what would we do? Wander the Archipelago alone, no place to stay or home? We would be outsiders, strangers…and vulnerable to slavers or any warlord who wanted to use the child as leverage. Alone with no child, I could find a Tribe to take me as a Shield Maiden. I could do what I trained for and maybe, one day, I could forget Hiccup. One day, my legend would reach him and he would recall what he lost and…" She closed her eyes. "One day he would regret what happened. Odin, that's a horrible thing to wish for. I want him to be happy because both of us shouldn't be miserable. He's amazing-kind and smart and brave. I know he will make his wife happy and he will be a great father to the children they will have. And I have to wish him well because he will protect our people and make sure my family and my friends are safe."

Slowly, she leaned forward and lifted the warm bowl, gently sloshing the amber liquid back and forth, looking at the liquid with the specks of herbs still floating in the warm liquid.

"So I am sorry, Baby-but I can't do this," she said softly. "This is not who I can be-and alone, I know we can't survive. I cannot look after you and I know that all we will face is hardship and sorrow." Breathing hard, she lifted the bowl towards her lips, smelling the herbal scent, feeling the warmth through her hands and the damp curl of steam on her skin and then seeing her own eyes look back at her from the reflection of the liquid.

 _What if he or she has my eyes?_ she suddenly thought. _What if I am looking at the eyes I am destroying? Or she or he has his eyes? What if I have to look at Hiccup's eyes and be reminded of him every time I look at the child?_

She lifted the bowl closer to her mouth.

 _Or I get to look at my last piece of the man I love. The eyes that make my heart flutter. The hair I run my fingers through. The freckles I count whenever I get the chance and stroke on his soft skin…_

 _That belongs to another now._

She stared into her own reflection in the hot liquid, seeing the uncertainty. She shook her head and blinked.

 _I would have loved a daughter, a girl to teach that you can be whatever you want, that you can do whatever you want to do. That you can be a fearless warrior and fighter and dragon rider and defender? That you can be respected and feared and people look up to you._

 _But I_ ** _am_** _afraid and no one respects me. No one cares. And back home, they would sneer at me and despise me for being shamed by carrying a child unbetrothed._

 _No-I do have friends…but going to them would mean he could find me and I would end up going home-or he would find me and stay, betraying her. And seeing him married to another woman would kill me. Maybe one day…when I am old and all hope is finally gone…but today, as a child grows within me, all I can feel is pain and regret and deep longing to be in his arms once more._

 _Or what if it is a son? What if he had Hiccup's eyes and my face? Or my eyes and his face? Or he was a copy of the man I love? What if he was fierce like me? Or curious and clumsy and forgiving and brave like him? What if he was stubborn…what am I thinking? We're both stubborn so he would be even more so!_

 _And I couldn't raise him alone. He would be alone and derided as an outsider and a nameless bastard and I never want that for my child. I don't want him or her to suffer the abuse that Hiccup endured in his childhood. I don't want him to be the outsider, alone and unhappy. I don't want him being bullied and beaten and ashamed of who he is._

 _I don't want him to hate me and hate his father…because we would have loved him, if life had been fair._

 _But life isn't fair and I have nowhere and no one now. I can't bring you into this. I can't do this._

Her hand were shaking now, the surface agitated and erasing the accusing eyes staring at her. She lifted the bowl to her lips, the warm liquid tipping towards her mouth.

 _I am sorry, baby. I am so sorry. I-I just can't see any other way out. I am a warrior, not a mother. I'm just not good enough, not brave enough or smart enough to look after you. I..I…_

The liquid brushed her lips. She closed her eyes.

 _How can I meet Hiccup again in Valhalla and tell him I murdered our child?_

Her fingers extended and the bowl fell away, tilting and spinning, the precious medicine splattering on the cold ground before her. Sobs were shaking through her as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered. "What…what was I doing? I can't do it. You are my child, our child, made from our love. And…and we may starve or be enslaved but I will never let any harm befall you, little one. No matter what life throws at us, I will give my life for you, to make sure you are protected and loved. But you _will_ be born and you will survive. And Stormfly and I will look after you and make sure you are safe." She raised her tear-streaked face and looked into the Nadder's eyes. "You're with me, aren't you, girl? I know I can rely on you…"

The Deadly Nadder gave a little chirrup and curled around the girl as she leaned hard against dragon, her wings wrapping around her rider. The slow beat of the reptile's heart comforted her and reminded her of the other heart, beating unnoticed in her belly. All the desperation and panic and fear melted away as she finally accepted her fate. Fate may have other plans but Astrid had finally accepted that she was to be a mother.

"At least I have you, Stormfly," she whispered. "And you, little one. Somehow, we'll make it. You are all I have left of Hiccup and I will cherish you because I have lost him." And she smiled through the tears, certainty now wrapping her like a reassuring blanket and the horrible doubts and fears fading like the morning mist. She knew now she would cope because she had faced the abyss, worked through the impossible choice and realised the only option that she could live with.

 _Think three times._

She smiled and pressed her hand reassuringly over the slightest swelling that marked her developing child as Stormfly warbled happily. She could sense the change in her Rider and the dark gloom had now… Astrid peered down at her hand, splayed over their child.

"It's okay, baby. Everything will be alright."

oOo

 **A/N: I am aware this is a really contentious issue and this chapter makes no comment on the rights or wrongs of this issue. The means to prevent or end pregnancy have been known in many societies over time-though not publicly spoken of, especially to men. This was a time of high maternal and infant mortality so pregnancy wasn't always something to be welcomed, especially alone with no family or Tribe around you. It is natural for any mother in Astrid's precarious situation to feel very anxious and conflicted and even desperate. Astrid is a warrior. She would be able to make difficult decisions and would be willing to end a life and kill an enemy (and certainly would have, if the number of battles they have been in are anything to go by)…so I would imagine that she would possess the will to follow this through if she chose. But in the end, the decision I made for her was what I felt Astrid would do, despite every doubt, anxiety and fear she felt.**


	14. Through the Fires

**FOURTEEN: Through the fires**

Hiccup collapsed to the floor as the door of the cage clanged, leaving him breathing hard and trembling with pain. The guards laughed as they walked away, leaving the young Viking to curl up, trying to calm down. Unbidden, his mind swung back to when they had been captured.

 _A boot slammed into his side and he cried out, blinking as his tried to recall what had happened. He was lying prone on a grubby deck, surrounded by armed and brutal-looking men who were eyeing him with hostility. He lifted his head and looked around frantically, searching for the familiar black shape._

 _"Where's my dragon?" he asked suddenly, pushing himself up to his knees and yelping as he was kicked again._

 _"It's our dragon now," one of the men said, a thickset man with small pale eyes. "A Night Fury! Who would have thought!"_

 _"So how did you come by the creature?" another, taller man asked, his eyes narrowing. There was a double scar down his left cheek, the edges puckered as if it had been made by heat. Blinking to clear his head, Hiccup gave a smile._

 _"I met him in a forest," he said, not completely untruthfully._

 _"Were you…_ ** _riding_** _…him?" a third man with a mean moustache asked suspiciously. Hiccup sat back on his heels, inspecting the men. But they had captured him and his emerald gaze flicked over the deck, seeing the cages, the winches and dragon-proof chains._

 _"Whatever made you think that? I was flying alongside him when you shot me down!" he replied, unable to help the sarcasm. A small man behind him looked puzzled._

 _"But I thought we captured him clipped into a saddle…" he asked in a confused voice. Hiccup cast him a mildly amused glance._ There's always one…

 _"Idiot!" the scarred man snapped. "He's a Dragon Rider-one of those interfering fools who have been attacking our northern comrades!" The man with the moustache drew his sword and advanced towards the imprisoned rider._

 _"Then we should kill him and be done with him!" he growled and Hiccup tried to scramble backwards but the scarred man raised a hand._

 _"The Captain will want to speak with him," he snapped. "This Dragon Rider must have some skills and knowledge that may be valuable to us."_

 _"Captain?" Hiccup asked, keeping his voice light. "Sure, I'll be happy to talk to him. You see, I need my dragon and…"_

 _A hand snatched his hair and as they dragged his head up, a fist hit it. He slammed to the deck, head spinning as two of the men grabbed his arms and dragged him back up to his knees._

 _"Wow, you only had to ask," Hiccup said in a hurt voice. "I mean, I can shut up if you ask…"_

 _The man with the mean moustache punched him again and he groaned. There was an answering warble and Hiccup began to struggle._

 _"Toothless!" he shouted and the dragon gave a small roar. "Let me go! Toothless!" The scarred man grabbed his face._

 _"You know that dragon is ours now…but if you co-operate, we won't hurt him," he growled but Hiccup glared defiantly into the man's cold eyes._

 _"Viggo and Ryker wouldn't kill or harm Toothless because he is priceless," he said calmly. "So I don't believe you're going to permanently destroy such a valuable resource."_

 _He had steeled himself for the blow but he still saw stars as the man punched him again then grabbed his hair and pulled his head forward so the man could glare into his bleary eyes._

 _"We break dragons without hesitation-how much resistance do you think that you can put up?" he hissed, as Hiccup gave a weary smile._

 _"You'd be surprised," he murmured. "I'm known for being particularly stubborn and the Grimborns never actually got round to making me tell them anything useful…" The scarred man gave a cruel smile._

 _"Ah-you've not met the Captain," he told Hiccup and slapped his cheek a couple of times patronisingly. "I think you'll find he makes those northern pussies look like the weaklings they are! No one resists the Captain!" Hiccup gave a small smile._

 _"I'm a Viking," he explained. "I have stubbornness issues…"_

 _"Resolve them soon-or you're gonna be in a world of pain-you and that flying newt…" the scarred man sneered._

 _"Hey! That's just plain ignorance…dragons are reptiles while newts are definitely amphibians…" Hiccup protested, earning himself another blow. "And ow!" The man straightened up._

 _"Take him to the Captain," he snapped. "And maybe then this skinny one-legged clown can tell us where to find the dragons…"_

 _"Never," Hiccup growled as the man laughed._

 _"Never is an incredibly long time-when a single day in the Captain's hands can last an aeon…" the scarred man sneered. "Take him belowdecks!"_

Hiccup managed to drag himself to the furthest corner of the cage and curled up, trying to cuddle his battered shape in the most comforting way possible-because the Captain-a man of medium height and utterly sadistic disposition-had been as fearsome as the Hunters had promised. He had been quietly spoken but every time Hiccup had resorted to his usual sass, he had been hurt-a blow here, a punch there, the delicate slice of a knife across a shoulder or arm… And as the man had started to demand his knowledge of dragons so the men could fill their cages, he had found them much more direct. Beating and whipping him had been almost a relief because they had burnt him, starved him, deprived him of water, half-drowned him, made him stand until his leg collapsed, deprived him of sleep and then started all over again. He had long since lost exact track of time, though the fact that his earliest bruises had already faded and gone and their successors were almost already faded gave him some timeline.

As he expected, they had not done anything irrevocable to Toothless because they were saving him for a big Dragon Auction in a couple of months-but the dragon had been cut and whipped to punish Hiccup and the sounds of his dragon's pain had been far more painful to the young Viking than any amount of punishment to him. And the final agony was that every hour he was trapped in the Hunters' clutches meant that Astrid got further away and the trail got colder. And, of course, he was exiled and alone: none of the Riders would be coming for him or even looking for him. There was no one he could rely on but himself to get him and Toothless away.

But as he lay bleeding and with every movement hurting as he curled up in the cage, he just closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," he whispered quietly. "I shouldn't have waited so long."

oOo

Since that fateful night where Astrid had fought her demons and won, her fortunes seemed to have picked up, as if the Gods approved of her courage and her decision. So the next village she had visited-Sniffling-had welcomed her and she had stayed there, helping look after the animals, helping wash clothes and bake the bread-though she pre-warned them that she was a poor cook. Laughing, the older woman she worked with reassured her that she would check the loaves herself, to Astrid's relief.

A couple more weeks had passed and she was very aware that there was a definite thickening in her waist, so that she had needed to let out her skirt and adjust her belt-but she was still as active as ever and had felt a surge of new energy since she arrived. She was visiting Stormfly every morning and evening and flew the dragon daily while she earned her place in the village. She gathered that the weather wasn't quite as harsh in the southern part of the Archipelago but the weather was still going to be cold and bad, with little food available and shelter definitely required so she carefully cultivated her place in the new Tribe.

But there were more than a few moments when she pulled herself up for daydreaming, for staring at the small children playing in the village Plaza and wondering what her child would look like, would _be_ like. _Would he or she be bold? Timid? Athletic? Clumsy? A leader? A loner? How would she cope? Would she be a good mother? A harsh one? Too demanding? Too indulgent?_ She sighed and shook her head: she had to remain focussed on the here and now because she needed to be accepted. She needed security.

 _She needed Hiccup._

She blinked and shook her head: she was 'fearless' Astrid Hofferson, a warrior and Dragon Rider of Berk and she could look after herself.

"They're tireless, aren't they?" the woman said, standing next to her. Hjordis was a widow whose husband had been killed in a raid by pirates and had just remained in the village every since. Not rich and comfortably middle aged, no one had courted her since her widowhood and she had welcomed in the outsider, enjoying the company from the self-possessed and capable young woman. "I doubt my old legs would have kept up with them…though yours shouldn't have much trouble…" Astrid's azure gaze flicked up.

"One day," she said as the woman smiled, lined clustering around her grey eyes.

"Sooner than you think, since yours is coming along well," she said quietly, her eyes drifting over Astrid's waist. "How far?"

For an instant, the blonde warrior considered denying the possibility but she knew it would be counter-productive: she wanted to be trusted and lying wouldn't encourage people to invite her to stay. She had carefully not announced her pregnancy but as this woman had uncovered her secret-as others would inevitably do-she shrugged and nodded.

"Four months or so," she admitted. "But the father is lost. So I have to do what I can for us both." Hjordis stared into her face for a long moment.

"We were never blessed," she admitted with the faintest hint of longing. "You are fortunate to have a child to recall your lost love by. You are welcome here-and if you need anything, ask me. I have no living kin left and I would be more than grateful if you would let me help you in their place."

Astrid blinked and then gave a melancholy smile.

"Thank you," she sighed. "He…he was someone I knew from when we were children and I wasn't always as kind to him as I should have been…but he grew up to become this amazing man, kind and brave and brilliant. And I fell in love with him though I was terrible at showing it…but he asked me if we could be together. And now…he's gone." Unconsciously, her dropped her hand to protect the slight swell of her stomach. Hjordis draped a sympathetic arm around her shoulders.

"Winter is approaching so I will have a word with the Chief," she offered warmly. "He needs to know. And I should have our Healer check you over. You must have been travelling for a long time…" For the first time, Astrid gave a small smile. Though it wasn't her home or family, it was reassuring to have someone suddenly concerned for her.

 _As Hiccup would have been if he had been allowed…_

"It's been a while," she admitted as the older woman grinned.

"And we will need to get you more rations," Hjordis continued eagerly. "We need to feed you and the little one up!" At that, Astrid began to laugh, a genuine laugh at last, of mixed relief and amusement.

"Slow down!" she urged the other woman, catching her arm gently. "At this rate, I'll end up enormous! Just…see what the Chief says…and if he'll allow me to stay!" The older woman looked back at her and smiled, blushing at her eagerness, her eyes sparkling with energy.

"He'll want your Tribe," she reminded the younger woman and Astrid smiled serenely, having long anticipated that query.

"I come from Dragon's Edge," she said.

oOo

He was getting much thinner-he could tell. He could feel his ribs, his collar bones were more prominent and he was getting weaker by the day. The torture continued as the Captain grew more exasperated by his intransigence and he derived some small solace that he hadn't helped the man. The Captain's questions had become very much more focussed and specific, sometimes worrying Hiccup with their demands because he knew what they could mean for dragonkind and sometimes confusing him because he had not clue what the Captain wanted. And of course the man took his genuine confusion as defiance and that led to more pain.

But there was one subject that had Hiccup more concerned and confused than any other: a subject the Captain returned to over and over.

 _"Where is the King?"_

 _Still bemused, Hiccup sighed. He was hanging from the roof of the Captain's cabin by his wrists, a chain and manacles hammered to the roof just for this purpose. His scored shoulders were already burning with the uncomfortable position._

 _"Plenty of Kings around," he commented sassily. "Maybe you could be more specific? I mean, there are half a dozen Kings in the Saxon Kingdoms of Old Britannia, the King of the Danes, the King of the Franks, smo_ ** _king_** _, fa_ ** _king_** _, loo_ ** _king_** _…any of them any good?" The Captain snarled and lunged forward, slicing a heated knife down his ribs, hardly cutting the skin but burning the prisoner painfully. Hiccup gritted his teeth, grunted and waited for the worst of the pain to recede before he was able to calm his breathing._

 _"I would have thought you had learned I have no sense of humour," the man growled. Hiccup chewed his lip, almost unable to help himself._

 _"Ah…he said, "something you are lac_ ** _king_** _…"_

 _The Captain punched him in the middle, crushing the air from him._

 _"Hilarious," the man hissed. "The King of Dragons!"_

 _"The what?" he grunted once he could manage to form words again. "You've got to be jo_ ** _king_** _!" The Captain lunged forward and he tensed but the man stopped inches from his face, his foul breath caressing Hiccup's clammy face and his dead, vicious eyes boring deep into Hiccup's bleary emerald gaze._

 _"The King of all Dragons," he hissed. "There is only one…and my best buyer needs to find him. You know things no one else knows, boy. You commune with dragons. Hel-you probably can talk to them…" Hiccup shook his head._

 _"Nope. No tal_ ** _king_** _," he replied determinedly. "And nothing that will help you."_

 _"Where is Vanaheim?" the Captain demanded. "It is rumoured the clues are there."_

 _Hiccup took a quick breath, thinking furiously. It was yet another secret he had to conceal so he resorted to his now-trademark mix of confusion and sass once more "The Vanaheim legend?" he said. "The mythical last resting place of dragons? That doesn't exist. Have you been drin_ ** _king_** _?" The Captain had burned him again and this time, he did scream as the heated metal traced over his pale skin. But gasping, he looked the Captain in the eye, his tone firm._

 _"I'll tell you nothing."_

But Toothless had been hurt again and every wound made Hiccup feel worse. And he knew the Captain had guessed that harming dragons upset him, though he didn't want to damage his own stock…and Toothless had a high intrinsic value. So other dragons paid the price and he grew to loathe himself, knowing he was curing dragons to be killed just to protect other, more fortunate free dragons. And he was unsure how much more he could endure…

He guessed he had been a prisoner for more than four weeks when he was hauled in front of the Captain yet again. Of course, the man tried the usual means first-not because he knew they would work but because Hiccup guessed he enjoyed them. So punched and beaten, his back bleeding from the whip, the young Rider was thrown to the deck in front of the Captain. The man folded his arms, his heavy armoured binders creaking as he clenched his fists. His remote blue eyes swept over the skinny shape, moving painfully as he got to his knees.

"This is getting old," Hiccup mumbled thickly, his lips split from another blow. The swift kick it earned nearly wasn't worth the effort.

"And yet you know the remedy," the Captain told him mildly. "We want your dragon knowledge, boy. Our cages are empty and you Riders owe the Hunters dragons." Hiccup's head snapped up and he glared at the Hunter.

"Really?" he scoffed. "Because Viggo definitely owes me one base, several catapults, Astrid's ballista, several houses and, of course, a lot of gold!" The Captain grabbed his hair and leaned forward to glare into the stubborn face.

"I think it's time to teach you an object lesson-and see how good a Dragon Tamer you are!" he sneered and nodded. "Unless you realise I will get what I want. Your dragon knowledge-especially what you know of the King!" Hiccup shook his head once more as Toothless cooed in dismay, sensing what would happen. Instantly, hands snatched at Hiccup's arms and wrenched him to his feet, hauling him to a large cage containing a Deadly Nadder. For a moment, his breath froze in his throat and he had a horrible fear that the blue dragon was Stormfly…but as he looked closer, the dragon was blue and green with amber highlights, different to Astrid's dragon. But he couldn't relax as they thrust him forward, the door slamming behind him, trapping him in with a terrified and wild Nadder. Giving a death's head grin, the Captain prowled around the cage, slamming the bars with his knife.

"You have a choice, Hiccup," he growled and the prisoner shook his head. He couldn't recall when he had given his name, though he knew the man loved to sneer it at him, usually while he was trying not to cry out.

"Well, if it's the choice between the spa or the Mead Hall, I am feeling a little peckish so…" Hiccup sassed determinedly, knowing the cost but too stubborn to shut up. The knife clanged much more loudly against the dragon-proof bars and the Nadder's acid yellow eyes widened as the pupils slitted in agitation.

"You can tame the dragon, Dragon Rider-or you can die on the spines of an angry Nadder!" the Captain taunted him, backing away with a smug smile. Limping badly, Hiccup backed up as the furious Nadder advanced on the skinny, battered shape, seeing a human and an enemy. He hissed and the snikt as he flicked up his spines had Hiccup tense, his body hurting and mind reeling from the wounds. He staggered quickly into the blind spot and swayed as the dragon tried to work our where he was, then ducked as it spun and the spines slashed at him. He dropped to his knee and as it spun round, he quietly scratched under the chin, hitting the sweet spot and calming the dragon. He leaned close and gentled the dragon's face, scratching it reassuringly.

"It's okay," he murmured. "I'm not like them. It will be okay…"

There was a screech as the thunk of an axe slamming into the calm dragon's neck carved through the few seconds of peace the had clawed in the cage and suddenly, he was sprayed in blood as the dragon died. He scrambled back, his hand still in contact as the eyes sapped open and the dragon stared at him in utter and final betrayal, before he slumped lifeless. Angry beyond words, Hiccup flung himself on the Captain, his fists catching the man unprepared and bearing him to the ground. He got in a few more really good hits before he was dragged off, clawing and kicking, screaming every insult he could imagine. And then, held still and helpless, he saw the man rise, blood on his face and streaming from the crooked nose that gave Hiccup some measure of pride before he read the murder in the Captain's eyes.

The fists that slammed into his wasted body felt like iron, crushing the breath from him and snapping ribs. He pulled himself free and flung himself once more at the man, briefly wrapping the man in a bear-hug before he was hauled back and punched yet more, until he was hanging, semi-conscious from the Hunters' grasp. Breathing was agonising and his vision was blurring as his head was jerked up and he was dragged to the mast.

"I have a special treat for you in thanks for your help," the Captain snarled, his cold anger as menacing as Viggo's ever was. He gestured with his bloody hands to the corpse of the Nadder. "You mentioned you were hungry. So I will allow you to feast! Get him some prime cuts, men-and the blood will slake his thirst." The Hunter leaned closer. "Because you're getting nothing else."

Eyelids fluttering, Hiccup swallowed and his emerald eyes raked over the Captain's sadistic face.

"Starve…first…" he mumbled as the man grabbed his face in his hand.

"Then you are going to die in a couple of days," he promised. "Because you are getting nothing else. You eat that dragon or you starve." Swallowing, the young Viking lifted his chin enough to see the black shape curled in the cage, the wounds on his sides and shoulders surging more guilt through him.

 _I let you down, bud. I let is get captured. I let them hurt you. I couldn't get us out. And now they're going to sell you. But I won't eat a dragon. I'm sorry, Toothless-I just can't do it._

"We'll see who breaks first," he mumbled defiantly as the Captain punched him one last time, leaving him sagging.

"Shame," he said. "I thought you were smarter than that. My contact was coming to see me soon and I had hoped I would have some news for him, some intelligence that may spare your reptile from his fate. Maybe…the location of the King of dragons…?" Hiccup coughed, his vision greying.

"We all got our little dis'ppointments," he mumbled faintly. "Never got that spa trip either…" The Captain growled as he turned back to his cabin, his parting shot echoing across the misty deck.

"Still, at least I have a Night Fury to sell when you're gone and that will make the trip worthwhile."

The last thing Hiccup heard before he lost his senses was the sad croon of Toothless…

oOo

"Okay-this is stupider than even I would think of and I'm Deranged!"

Dagur was pacing in his throne room on Berserk, his scarred face twisted in concern.

"I'm sure he'll call if he needs you, Dag," Heather suggested, resting against a wall in her armour. She was spending much of the time flying because she was just as concerned as he was-but was better at concealing it.

"Unless he can't," the Berserker said, his green eyes concerned. "Look-don't tell me how I know but I'm sure our brother is in trouble. I can't believe he would go off and not send us any word…unless he couldn't." Heather sighed: Dagur had been worrying for days and he was working himself up into a frenzy. Of course, it was a change that he wasn't trying to kill Hiccup, as he had for years and the fact the man was her brother and she trusted him were still things she tried not to think about too closely, because they made her head ache. And she was worried as well because Hiccup had vanished.

"But which way would we even search?" she asked him. "I mean north is very inhospitable and there's nothing west. East…"

"South," Dagur realised. "Lots of islands to visit and lots of small villages to hide in." The raven-haired woman arched an eyebrow. "I studied the maps closely on my berserking days looking for places to expand our lands and strike terror into the hearts of weaker Tribes…hey, is that even a word?" She managed a small smile.

"I think it may be," she admitted. "Okay, so if we head south…"

"We need to find them," he decided firmly. "Can you write to Fishboy or whatever your friend is and let him know where we're going…so if they may want to fly in that direction to maybe help us?"

"You have been thinking about this, haven't you?" Heather admitted, straightening up.

"Too much?" Dagur asked but this time she smiled.

"No-this time, it's just right," she complimented him. "I'll get Windshear ready and you can prepare Sleuther." Dagur grinned and hugged her fiercely.

"Thanks, sis," he said happily. "Hold on brother-we're coming!"


	15. Someone to rely on

**FIFTEEN: Someone to rely on**

The weather had turned colder and the villagers of Sniffling started to hunker down for the oncoming bad weather. Astrid was now welcomed as a villager and was officially living with Hjordis, occupying the small loft platform as she had at her home back in Berk. She was feeling well now, though her pregnancy was definitely showing and she had been forced to make a new tunic with a fur-lined vest with side lacings to wear over her new red tunic to keep her warm. The Chief had been interested and sympathetic to her tale, inviting the young woman to talk to him.

Chief Kjetil was a solid man, his grey beard framing a rough-hewn weathered face with kindly blue eyes. He had explained that Hjordis, a trusted widow in the village, had told him of Astrid's situation and the young woman was welcome to stay-her and her unborn child. Sitting by the fire in the modest village hall, Astrid had explained that she had lost her betrothed, silently praying forgiveness from Freya for the untruth. Her child fluttered under her hand and her face unconsciously tilted in joy at the incredible sensation, still so new.

"He's gone," she said quietly, her heart clenching in pain that she would never see Hiccup again. She had no doubt he would look for her but as he was married to the Heir to Bog, there was nothing to be gained but heartache in seeing him again. "I have this little one to console me and I only want to do what I can to protect him."

"So what did you do at home?" Kjetil asked her gently and she saw the kindness in his eyes, recalling similar expressions in Stoick's eyes-especially when her parents' house was destroyed and she had been so distraught with guilt and concern.

"I was-am-a warrior," she said boldly as he stared at her. "My home is much further north and we had frequent dragon raids when I was younger. I trained with the axe from when I was able to walk and I was one of the Chief's most trusted warriors. When we made peace with dragons, our focus turned to defending the island from Outcasts and Berserkers…" The Chief stared at her.

"You made peace with the dragons?" he echoed, his brow furrowed with incomprehension. She nodded.

"My betrothed realised they are inherently kind and gentle creatures who were controlled by a giant dragon that forced them to raid the islands," she explained. "They fought because they were forced to, enthralled by her. But we killed the monster and they became friendly and allies. Many live on our island in peace." He shook his head, sighing and she felt a shiver of disquiet: she had wanted to be as honest as possible and she had forgotten that many Tribes were still uncomfortable around dragons.

"You're from Berk," he said heavily and his tone confirmed her worries. "Many down here still count dragons as fearsome beasts and ravening monsters. I will allow you to stay but I would advise you not to speak too freely of these matters-you may find some of the men especially will be hostile." He paused. "There are also Dragon Hunters in these parts, Astrid. There are islands around here where dragons live and they sail in without warning, raiding for the beasts to capture and sell." He noted her eyes glitter with anger and her fists tighten. "Hmm-don't like hunters either?"

"I've fought against them for a year," she said tonelessly. "They've tried to kill us more than I can recall and attacked my village, destroying my parents' home. Do they come around here often?" He shook his head.

"Usually just before the cold sets in-though they sometimes raid us like pirates," he admitted and his face fell. "Can I count on your axe, Astrid?" She nodded, her hand protectively on her middle.

"Of course, sir," she said, though her mind was in turmoil. She hadn't dreamed there was danger to Stormfly, so far away from the Edge and the Hunters they knew…but of course, there had to be others, for who did Viggo trade with otherwise? "If they want to attack my home or capture dragons here, they will find me waiting!" Kjetil rose and screwed his helmet back onto his head. He shook her hand.

"You know, I think I've done a great deal in gaining you as a villager, Astrid," he smiled. "Welcome to Sniffling!"

oOo

Pain and nausea waged war for attention as Hiccup slowly regained his senses, still tied to the mast of the Hunter ship and seeing the corpse of the Nadder in the cage in front of him. He had been dreaming, the fading images of Astrid and Toothless and Stormfly, playing amid the clouds still burned on the inside of his eyelids. For a long moment, he mentally clawed at the images, wishing himself back with Astrid and wanting nothing more than to sink into oblivion and not have to deal with the pain any more before he blinked and lifted his head slightly to check his guards.

Night had fallen and the fog was wrapping the ship in its clammy grey shroud, billows hiding everything more than a couple of yards ahead. Cautiously, he grimaced, feeling his wounds pull as he uncurled his hand, quietly moving the tiny dagger that he had snatched from the Captain's belt when he had thrown himself on the man at the end. Brow furrowed, he very carefully manipulated the blade round so it was resting against the thick ropes and then he carefully began to saw. He knew the blade was sharp because it had been used on him so many times but every movement was painful as he patiently sawed. His legs were wobbling and his head buzzing with the effort as he felt the first strand start to part.

 _Only another three to go…_

The fog thickened and he listened in the damp gloom, hearing steps approach, accompanied by a lamp. The Captain emerged from the fog and Hiccup slammed back against the mast, hissing in pain and curling his hand around the dagger as the bruised face loomed closer. The Captain leaned close.

"I wondered if you were thirsty yet?" he leered as the battered young Viking shook his head, swallowing to moisten his parchment-dry throat.

"I'm good," he mumbled thickly. "Never better. How about you?" The man lunged forward and his hand closed around Hiccup's bruised neck, tightening ferociously and cutting off the younger man's air supply.

"It would be easy to snap your neck, boy," the Captain growled. "And it would be a fitting punishment…but you are too stubborn to kill so quickly. Maybe we'll wait until you pass out from lack of food and water and feed you the dragon's blood anyway." He leaned forward. "There is a legend that drinking the blood of dragons turns you into a hunter…" Staring blearily into the ice-cold eyes, Hiccup struggled weakly and shook his head.

"Never…" he gasped and tightened his fists…feeling the edge of the knife bite into his palm. The Captain smiled.

"You're never going free," he hissed and slammed Hiccup's head back against the mast, blurring his vision and watching him sag, stunned. Chuckling, he turned and walked back through the fog. Through the roaring of blood in his ears, he heard the slam of the door as the man vanished into his cabin and the young viking sagged.

"I promise…I will get you free, Toothless," Hiccup gasped, feeling the blood well in his hand. Painfully, he manoeuvred the knife and sawed at the ropes again, all senses on edge until he finally felt the last strand part and the ropes loosen.

For a long moment, he sagged against the ropes before he very determinedly began to squirm free and at last, he was able to pull his arm free so he could unwind the ropes and finally stagger free. His legs wobbled and he almost collapsed but he stumbled forward, swiftly finding himself leaning against the cage containing the dead Nadder and trying not to gag at the slightly stale and starting-to-turn smell of meat and blood. And then he shambled on, veering right and walking for a moment completely isolated, wrapped in the clammy fog, all sounds muffled and the whole world vanished. He had never felt more alone.

And then a warble sounded as the Night Fury heard his breaths, jagged and pained and he took a couple of shaky steps until the cuboid shape of the cage emerged from the fog and the black shape inside slammed against the bars, whining. Hiccup stumbled to his knees, his entire body shaking but he lifted the knife with a bloody hand and quickly picked the lock. Toothless butted the door open and urgently licked his rider, nuzzling him wildly until the lanky arms wrapped around the scarred head.

"S'okay, bud," he rasped. "We gotta get out of here-it's our only chance…" He hung onto the dragon. "You gotta help me find your saddle. I-I can't see it…" Toothless nuzzled him gently and lowered his head, inviting the battered young man to scramble onto the dragon's scarred shoulders-but as soon as he was in place, Toothless lifted his head and sniffed and then they whipped off into the darkness, slinking past guards to the corner where the pack, saddle and tail assembly had been carelessly dumped and ignored for so many days since the Captain had been concentrating on torturing Hiccup.

Head spinning and legs wavering-especially since his prosthetic was bent and his stump horribly painful from the abuse it had taken-Hiccup slid from Toothless's back and grasped the tail, checking it was undamaged and fixing it as best he could by memory in the near darkness. Breathing hard and hands trembling with fear, he lifted the saddle and carefully strapped it on, attaching the saddle bag and gasping in relief that his possessions had been ignored since his capture. Clenching his bloodied hands, he hauled himself into the saddle, clipped his damaged leg into the pedal and leaned forward.

"Get us out of here, bud," he murmured, hanging on. The Night Fury gave a croon and extended his wings.

"THE DRAGON HAS ESCAPED!"

The cry rose as they launched over the rail, Toothless falling towards the flat grey sea before a couple of strong wingbeats took them up and in to the sky. There was the whip of arrows and the clank of chains flying but Toothless and Hiccup kept low as they arrowed directly away from the ship, the missiles and bolas soaring high over them. Banking slightly to the right, they skimmed the waves, knowing that the Hunters would assume a dragon would climb up and away if it was released…but Hiccup had imagined their escape every moment he could between interrogations and he had planned every detail, finally thanking Thor for the fog that was the last piece they needed for success. But their senses were straining and his heart was pounding with terror until the sounds faded behind them and they were flapping away completely alone in the foggy silence…

..and only then did the Night Fury abruptly climb almost vertically up towards the unseen stars. Hiccup hung on for dear life, his hands losing sensation in the cold and his body hurting so much he could think of nothing else. His throat was parchment-dry and he blinked as he felt his vision swim. Suddenly, they burst through the top of the fog bank and the Night Fury levelled out, wings spread wide to cup the air gently and soar over the grey cloud. Overhead, the brilliant stars twinkled in the ink-black sky and curtains of green and purple to the north marked the aurora dancing across the horizon. Hiccup's teeth chattered, for his tunic was in rags, grimy and heavily stained with blood. He bent forward, pressing himself against the warm dragon as much as he could.

"Th-thanks, b-bud…" he mumbled thickly. "We g-gotta k-keep g-going. C-can't let th-them f-find us…"

Toothless crooned, the vibration reassuring against Hiccup's body and his split lips tilted in a smile.

"Thanks, buddy," he murmured. "Not s-sure what I would do without you."

There was a small warble, reassuring the wounded Rider that his dragon felt the same. But Hiccup shivered and his voice dropped.

"I know-and it's all m-my fault," he mumbled. "I should've been paying more attention. I-I should have helped them so-so you weren't hurt…" He swallowed. "And it's been so long…I…we'll never find Astrid and Stormfly…"

Toothless flapped twice, taking them higher and allowing the dragon's keen sight to search for signs of land. Hiccup's voice was growing fainter, his heart beat was racing and he smelled of blood. And though he had suffered because they had been caught, Toothless did not blame Hiccup at all, not understanding why Hiccup blamed himself. For Toothless was a Night Fury and he should have sensed the ship below them: it had been Toothless's carelessness that had allowed them to become prisoners which had caused Hiccup's pain. And the Night Fury would not allow his beloved Rider-brother to suffer any more…or die of his wounds or the cold. He crooned reassuringly as he saw the distant shadow of rock against the stars, far ahead.

Wings pumping, Toothless accelerated towards the distant land, feeling Hiccup start to slip. He shimmied to right his rider and surged on. Because he was the only one who could save Hiccup…

oOo

Despite the urgency, it had taken Dagur longer than Heather would have expected to leave Berserk because he had insisted on visiting Shattermaster and having a long talk to the Gronckle, apologising for leaving him to go and rescue their brother-the man who had brought them together. And she had felt an unexpected lump in her throat at the affection the crippled green Gronckle had shown for the scarred Berserker Chief and the obvious love Dagur had for the injured dragon. Suddenly, the time wasn't a delay but a necessary farewell before the mission and she had smiled as he had walked towards her, grinning broadly.

"Now we find my brother," he said.

They had headed to Defenders Isle first and Heather had spoken to Queen Mala because Hiccup's words before he left Berk had indicated that Astrid had visited the Defenders. Reluctantly, Mala had told them what she knew and what she had discussed with Hiccup and thanking her, they had headed south. Dagur was focussed on the hunt, though he rambled almost constantly. It got on Heather's nerves, since she had hunted and travelled all alone for longer than she cared to recall and she valued the silence of her own thoughts-but he was her only kin and she appreciated he was trying to be a brother.

The land south was sparsely scattered with small islands, poorly mapped and unfamiliar to the Berserker siblings…but Dagur was agitated and Sleuther picked up on his anxiety. The Triple Stryke was a powerful dragon and he was not the most trusting and easy to handle, given his poor experience being kept in the dragon fighting ring for so long…but Dagur seemed to understand him well and chatted constantly to him, like an old friend.

They camped on seastacks, all but invisible from sea level at night and trusted their dragons to alert them if there was any danger. There seemed to be no pattern to the search and Heather wondered if there was any kind of map or grid they could use-as she had seen Hiccup employ in the past when they were looking to ambush the Hunters but Dagur led on, changing direction with no rhyme or reason but driven by some inner calling.

They woke the next morning with fog banks billowing around them and a bitter chill in the air. Dagur was impatient, desperate to be away and Sleuther was agitated…but more worryingly, so was Windshear. Heather reached for the silver dragon, stroking her face and hugged her close.

"What is it, girl?" she murmured and Windshear gave an unhappy croon. She looked over at Dagur. "Something's wrong." He nodded.

"Let's go," he murmured. "Let the dragons lead. They sense something."

The two dragons accelerated away and arrowed east, the riders hanging on as they both soared over the fog-swathed sea for a long time…until they finally homed in on a small group of islets and beyond them, a rugged seastack. The dragons soared up, roaring and below them, a faint roar echoed back.

"There!" Dagur was leaning heedlessly over the side of Sleuther, pointing at a black shape curled on the top of the seastack. "A black dragon!"

"Toothless!" Heather realise as her brother smirked at her.

"Are you sure?' he teased her and she scowled.

"How many black dragons do you know?" she challenged him. "Especially ones that have a fake red tail fin?"

"Hiccup!" Dagur yelled and drove his dragon to swoop down, with Windshear at his side. The siblings landed by the curled shape and Heather gasped: Toothless was very thin, his neck and flanks scarred with fresh and part-healed wounds and cuts. There was some tearing in his wing membrane and he was tightly curled up. The Night Fury opened an eye and looked at her.

"Where's Hiccup?" Heather asked gently and the dragon gave a small croon. "It's okay-we're here to help." She offered her hand and looked away…until she felt the snout gently and briefly press against her palm. And then Toothless opened his wings.

Clutched in his front paws, cuddled against his warm and broad chest was the bloody and thin shape of Hiccup, limp and unconscious but cocooned in the warmth. Heather crouched down and leaned close, a hand gently pressing against his shoulder.

"Hiccup?" she said gently, shaking him slightly. He flinched and his eyelids flickered, unwillingly opening to spy the shape leaning over him. He gasped and tried to cringe back as she grasped his hand, seeing a blood-stained rag wrapped around his left palm. "Hiccup? It's me…." He blinked owlishly and then relaxed, though he was breathing hard.

"H-Heather?" he rasped, green eyes searching her face. "Thank-thank Thor…it wasn't a dream. We got away…" Dagur walked forward and crouched by him, sliding an arm under the battered young Viking and lifting him up to a slumped sitting position.

"Brother?" he asked worriedly. "Got away? What has been happening?"

"Dagur? I…oh Thor…" Hiccup mumbled, momentarily tensing and then relaxing again. "Hunters," he managed. Dagur glanced up at his sister and saw the alarm in her eyes as well.

"I'll get a blanket," she offered and headed to her saddlebag. "Dagur-we need to get him somewhere warm and safe to recuperate…"

"Home?' the Berserker suggested but Heather shook her head.

"He's not fit to travel any distance," she admitted. "We need to find somewhere on that island to rest up and treat him…and Toothless." The Night Fury gave a half-hearted growl. "No-we know you need a rest and lots of fish, Toothless," Heather said calmly as she wrapped the blanket around the injured shape. "Dagur-look after him while I scout the island. Keep him warm and keep him safe." Then she leapt onto Windshear and with two wingbeats, they were gone. Dagur stared after her and realised Hiccup was leaning heavily against him, his head lolled against his shoulder.

It had been his dream, his desire, his compulsion to own Hiccup for as long as he could recall, his attraction to the younger man unhealthy and definitely not requited. As far as he could recall, Hiccup had only ever had eyes for Astrid and had never shown any encouragement for Dagur, firmly telling the man that they were not brothers and standing up for what he believed in. And there had been times when he had Hiccup at his mercy, when it would have been easy to take what he wanted and brutalise the younger man for his own ends…but he never had. Because somewhere, deep down, he recalled the tiny young boy he had been charged to look after by his father when he was ten and Hiccup five and the sense of achievement he had garnered when he had rescued him from being bullied by the other Heirs. When, for the only time, he had actually acted like the 'brother' he claimed to be and had been rewarded by an innocent and genuine hug by the young boy. Calmly, he tightened his arm around the battered shape and felt Hiccup shift slightly.

"You okay, Hiccup?" Dagur asked him quietly and Hiccup managed the ghost of a smile, his eyelids fluttering open to reveal pained emerald eyes.

"Never better," he murmured, his head lolling. "Th-thanks, Dagur. I think you've saved our lives."

The Berserker felt a surge of shame at his thoughts, about recalling what he had planned to do to the younger man in the past and he managed a smile in response to the brave words. Hiccup was a generous young man who had forgiven the man who had harmed him, attacked him, threatened him and sworn revenge against him and his willingness to show that forgiveness by helping him befriend a dragon had saved Dagur. No matter how many recriminations Hiccup had earned for concealing Dagur from the others on the Edge. The truth was that Hiccup believed in Dagur-and Dagur would never act on those old impulses-no matter how difficult it was with the vulnerable and injured man helpless in his arms-because having Hiccup as a friend was worth far more than ruining it over something that could never be.

"That's what brothers are for," the Berserker said with a grin.

 **A/N: Next chapter next week.**


	16. Saved

**SIXTEEN: Saved**

Axe practice had started to become harder as Astrid's shape changed and she found she resented the alteration in her balance that threw her aim off. And then she realised that she would just have to work harder, adjusting her technique to account for the changes in her balance and the fact her core wasn't as strong as it had been before. So she went to the woods daily before breakfast, working as she always had with her axe, throwing, cutting and slicing and as she worked, she felt a sudden peace and familiarity roll over her.

Training had always been her refuge, her space where she could forget everything else except the need to be the best she could with a lethal bladed weapon. Working out, feeling the familiar ache in her arms and legs, the prickle of sweat on her skin and the steady beat of her heart made her feel completely alive and the occasional little jab from the baby reminded her why she needed to maintain her skills. As she worked through her standard exercises, she found she could compensate for the changes and she soon found that her accuracy was almost as good as it had been. And when she walked confidently forward to tug the axe free, she heard a familiar chirrup and smiled as Stormfly entered the clearing. Instantly, she smiled and ran to embrace her dragon, standing still with the Nadder gently cooing.

"How are you, girl?" she asked gently, stroking the horn. Stormfly cooed and nuzzled into her middle, causing the baby to give a sharp thump in response. Her breath started and she rested her hand over the swell, a smile lifting her lips. "Hmm, it's okay, little one. That is Stormfly-she's just pleased to see me and you." The dragon crooned as Astrid pulled away-then leapt onto her back. "Come on, girl…let's see how my expanding middle affects my performance…" Giving an excited screech, they shot into the sky, Astrid whooping as she wheeled round and soaring in to the clouds. It was a clear day and she never even saw the forester, watching the dragon vanish above the branches and into the sky.

oOo

Gradually, light, sound and a whole range of other sensations slowly filtered into Hiccup's scrambled brain and for a horrific moment, he thought he was back in his cage on the Hunter's ship. He cringed back and whimpered, hunching his scored shoulders until he heard the reassuring croon of Toothless and realised he was wrapped in a blanket, swathed in furs and there was a warm fire a few feet from him.

"T-Toothless?" he rasped, his mouth dry. There was a shuffling and he gave a small scream as Dagur loomed over him. The Berserker rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on!" Dagur moaned. "I'm _good_ now!" Hiccup tried to calm his breathing and gave a small, shamed nod.

"S'okay…" he mumbled. "I know…" He licked his lips. "Thirsty…" Dagur carefully lifted his head and brought a canteen to his lips, carefully letting him drink. Tenderly, Dagur laid him back on the folded blanket that was acting as a pillow and backed away a little.

"Better?" he asked and Hiccup nodded, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "How-how did you find me?" Dagur tucked the blanket tighter around him.

"The dragons knew something was wrong and brought us to you," he explained then leaned closer to the patient. "Why didn't you ask me for help?" Brows furrowing, Hiccup forced his eyes open, his scattered wits struggling. His head felt muzzy and pretty much everything hurt so having a discussion with Dagur was low on his list of priorities.

"It was my mess," he mumbled thickly, his throat still dry and split lips muffling his words. "And I didn't want to hurt anyone by damaging alliances with Berk…" Dagur sat back on his heels and planted his fists on his hips.

"As if I care?" he said calmly. "Look-we are allies because of you-not Stoick. We help Berk because you have dragons, not the other way round. And if Stoick makes me choose between Hiccup and Berk…well, my baby brother wins every time…"

"Shouldn't," Hiccup mumbled, closing his eyes. "Should think of the needs of the many…" Dagur frowned and folded his arms. His scarred face moved into a confused expression as he considered the concept.

"No, I don't get that at all," he said finally. "If you have friends, you look after every one, not prioritise several over one. And anyway-helping you helps us all-because you defeated the monster dragon, defeated us, defeated Al, defeated Viggo and Ryker…helping you means I keep the friendship of the man who can protect the Archipelago against Thor knows what."

"Couldn't even protect Toothless…" Hiccup muttered with self-loathing. Toothless's ears pricked and he gave a sad croon.

"He'll recover," Dagur reassured him firmly. "He's just underweight…and injured…and his wing membrane needs to heal up…he's fine…"

"Need to get out there…Astrid…" Hiccup mumbled and tried to sit up but Dagur easily pressed him back down.

"She doesn't need you flying out there and falling off the Night Fury because you're injured-and she has Stormfly to look out for her," he assured the Rider.

"But I've lost weeks," Hiccup protested. "I-I can't even imagine how I can find her…" Dagur handed him another canteen and the young Rider thirstily drank. The Berserker smiled.

"I'm sure we can help…" he began but Hiccup shook his head stubbornly.

"She's got to be…five months gone now?" he mumbled. "She needs me. I promised to be there. And I have failed her so far. I failed Berk, I failed Toothless and I can't fail her as well…" He stared up at Dagur. "Let me go," he breathed but the Berserker shook his head.

"Not until you're fit to fly, little brother," he said as Hiccup stared up at him in betrayal. "But at the moment, Toothless isn't either. So maybe you might want to let him heal first?" Sagging, Hiccup nodded.

"Sorry," he mumbled as the dragon scrambled up and lay behind Hiccup, curling around the battered and wounded young Viking. Dagur sighed.

"Look after him, Toothless," he murmured. "I'll go get more wood for the fire-and some more herbs for his fever." The dragon wrapped his wings around his Rider, who had already sunk back into sleep and the Berserker stared at the curled shape with disquiet. Somehow, even though they rode dragons, the world felt less safe once more. "Heather-where are you?"

oOo

Astrid was eating with Hjordis in the Village Hall of Sniffling when she caught a sentence that froze her blood.

"There's a dragon in the forest."

Her head snapped up and she glanced around, seeing a knot of men discussing over a few mugs of mead.

"Aye, well we'll need to hunt and kill it then," a thickset man with a flaming red beard said. Astrid was vaguely reminded of Stoick, though the man had none of the Chief's charisma or presence-and was a good two foot shorter. Frowning, she recalled his name was Morten and that he was someone who had scoffed at her skills as a warrior: her fists clenched.

"Can't have it attacking children," another man called Lars with a pox-marked face added.

"And why would it attack children?" she asked pointedly, spinning round on her chair to face them. They all gave her a condescending look.

"Because it's a dragon," they told her, as if it was obvious.

"And when was the last time a child was attacked by a dragon?" she asked them firmly. There was a pause.

"Well…um…"

There was an embarrassed pause.

"Not for a long time!" the bearded man conceded. "But that is only because we capture and kill any we find on the island…" He gestured to her middle with his mug. "You should be grateful to us, girl. In your condition, you don't want any of those ravening monsters near you-or your baby!" Red flashed before her eyes and Astrid rose to her feet, her chin up and eyes glittering with rage.

"When my child is born, he or she will know that dragons are amazing protective creatures that only attack when they are attacked or threatened and that he has nothing to fear from them!" she announced angrily. There was a sudden outburst of laughing. She snorted. "You can't recall any dragon attacks because they aren't any. My island was the most raided during the war-we had attacks every third or fourth night-and they killed hundreds of us. In recompense, we killed thousands of them. But even though I watched a dragon freeze and kill my uncle before me when I was five-I know they are not the enemy. If you leave them alone, they will leave you alone!"

"Ha! Have you ever heard such nonsense?" Lars sneered as Hjordis looked up at the angry blonde. Her eyes widened as the younger woman's fists clenched.

"The dragon you saw-the blue Nadder-is mine," she said coldly and the laughter stopped abruptly. "She is my friend and she will not harm anyone unless you attack her. She stays in the forest, eats fish she catches and greets me when I come to see her. Has she attacked a child? Has she rampaged through the village?"

"Well, no, but…" a very fat man named Ragnar answered.

"But what?" Astrid turned her gimlet glare on him.

"But…" Ragnar swallowed. "They are dangerous beasts!"

"And you know this because…you kill them every time you see one?" Astrid asked sarcastically. "I mean, I and especially my boyfriend have only studied them, protected them, lived with them and trained them for the last five years! What would I know?"

All eyes widened and stared at her as if she had just appeared out of nowhere.

"You…train…dragons?" Hjordis gasped. Astrid nodded.

"I am a Dragon Rider," she said proudly. "The Deadly Nadder is called Stormfly. She is my dragon, my best friend. She protects me and I protect her."

"She's a witch!" a voice echoed up from the back of the room and Astrid turned and glared at her.

"No-I am a warrior who fights alongside my friends on the backs of dragons," she said proudly. "And I will not allow you to attack my friend."

"This is madness!" the bearded man yelled. "Chief Kjetil! We have to kill the dragon and drive this witch out!" Reluctantly, the Chief rose to his feet and gave Astrid an apologetic look.

"I knew about her origins-though not that she had a dragon on the island," he said with a sideways glance at the young woman. She met his look with a steely glare, unrepentant. "But she is no witch. I believe her when she points out that dragon are animals-more dangerous than your average yak or sheep, to be sure, but I do not subscribe to the ravening beast idea, since this dragon has remained hidden and has not harmed anyone in the weeks she has been with us."

"But how can she stay here when she believes such heresy?" Lars demanded. The room was filled with murmurs of agreement and many heads nodded as the young woman turned her head to her friend-and saw even Hjordis looking wary. She took a shuddering breath.

"The truth is not heresy," she said sternly. "And it is the height of stupidity to hang onto old beliefs when they are ridiculous!" Then she looked around the room. "But I will not stay and cause strife and dissent in this place, which has offered me hospitality and friendship." She looked at the Chief. "I am sorry, Chief Kjetil, but I cannot allow my friend to be slaughtered when she hides and doesn't harm anyone."

"Astrid, wait…" the Chief said and walked up to her, grasping her shoulder. "The weather is bitterly cold. Could you at least wait until the worst is gone?" She sighed.

"Do you think your peace would last that long-or some idiot wouldn't sneak out and kill Stormfly?" she asked him plainly and he paused…and then shook his head.

"I am sorry, lass," he said genuinely. "I would have wished to offer you protection-you and your child…" She smiled wanly.

"I guess the gods don't want me to stay here," she sighed. "I'll go and pack my things…"

"CHIEF! CHIEF!" The lookout-a young man called Evan-raced him, his brown eyes wide and fair hair tousled. "SHIPS!"

Immediately, there was an air of tension in the hall as the Chief's face suddenly fell into a grim look.

"Raiders!" he said in despair. "They will be after our winter stores! Ulric, Vetle, Ole-take the women to the safe caves. The rest of you-gather your weapons!" Astrid nodded as Kjetil shook his head. "You need to be safe, lass," he told her.

"I am a warrior, Chief-and I don't need to hide." She smiled. "I have my skills with an axe…and I need to get in the air…" He stared at her. "I am a Dragon Rider, Chief-and down here, none of you have any clue what we can do!" She grinned and grabbed her axe, then dodged out the door. Kjetil stared after her and then shook his head.

"Never mind," he sighed. "Prepare for the attack!"

Astrid was running through the village and heading down towards the tree line, her ears catching the creak of ships and shouts down from the docks. It seemed the raiders had gotten very close awfully fast, which suggested the look-out had been asleep on the job…or had been paid to allow them close. But it was not her concern as she broke through the tree line and gave her Nadder call.

Instantly, there was an answering screech from among the trees and the young warrior smiled and accelerated, stopping at the tree trunk where she had stashed the saddle. Immediately, Stormfly raced out of the forest and Astrid dropped her axe and embraced her dragon affectionately, her cares falling away. Stormfly was rubbing her, eager and excited to be with her rider once more and Astrid felt a huge pang of guilt for leaving her dragon alone while she was warm and accepted in the village.

 _Damn this idiotic villagers for wanting to attack and kill her Stormfly! It would serve them right if she took her chance and left them…_

But as she thought the words, she dismissed them. She was a warrior, a protector and she had promised Chief Kjetil that she would protect Sniffling: she would keep her word. Besides, she owed Hjordis, her friend, for her kindness and was desperate to prove her point, that dragons were useful, not untameable beasts. She scratched the scaly face.

"My beautiful girl," she murmured, feeling the dragon purr with happiness. "We need to get ready. There are some very bad men attacking the village and I think it's time we showed them what a dragon rider can do…even a fat pregnant one…" Stormfly's neck frill raised and she cawed defiantly, before Astrid swiftly saddled her and threw herself into saddle. "Okay, girl-let's go get them!"

They arrowed up into the sky but Astrid was aware she didn't have a clue about numbers or positions so she topped out high amid the clouds and soared over the island, swooping round and seeing a single large ship disgorging maybe three dozen warriors onto the docks, setting fire to the nearest homes and racing towards the rag-tag defenders who were outnumbered and outmatched.

"Okay-let's get in a pass and see if we can scare them off without bloodshed," she sighed, making sure her axe was tightly strapped to her back. "Stormfly-dive!"

Rolling, they dived fast, stitching the ground in front of the raiders with spines but the men merely avoided them though a couple pointed at the dragon and reached for bows. The raiders were surrounding the Chief so Astrid used Stormfly to drive them back, killing two with spines and leaping down to engage them. The first three men were completely thrown by the pretty young pregnant woman leaping down and axing them to death before they launched a more concerted attack-and found a furious Nadder slashing at them and defending the girl and the shaken Chief behind her. As four more fell, they retreated and headed for the store-houses. Astrid turned to Kejtil, seeing a couple of light wounds on his arm and leg.

"Are you alright, Chief?' she asked professionally and he nodded in shock, his eyes fixed on the dragon.

"She fights with you?" he asked and she nodded.

"We defended Berk and the Edge," she said proudly then turned round, seeing the defenders breathing hard and not following the raiders. "You men-with me! They're after your stores! If you don't stop them, we'll all go hungry!" Then she leapt into the saddle. "Up! Up!" she urged the dragon and Stormfly cawed, flapping up and allowing her rider to guide her to fly over the raiders, corralling them with a long blast of Stormfly's super-hot flame. Screaming, the raiders backed up and found the villagers coming up behind them. Hovering, her eyes narrowed, Astrid read the raiders' next move and as they turned to attack the villagers, Stormfly pummelled them with another spray of spines. Seven men fell this time, not all dead but all incapacitated. Dodging round, Astrid faced the leader of the Raiders.

"Leave!" she commanded and the man laughed at her.

"What are you supposed to be, girl?" he sneered. "A dragon vigilante? We can easily call the Dragon Hunters to dispose of your flying reptile and then we'll finish this village…"

"Or I kill you where you stand, chase your crew onto the ship and then sink it at sea," Astrid suggested coldly.

"You know my men have gone after the woman," the leader sneered. "They'll make good sport-or good slaves…" Astrid gasped.

"Hjordis!" she whispered as the man began to laugh. Then her brows dipped in a scowl. "Stormfly-fetch!" she snapped and the dragon lunged forward, grabbing the leader of the raiders, hauling him up into the air in her claws. She smiled coldly at his desperate screams as they arched round and headed towards the caves, seeing a raiding party just entering the space. And then she paused, hovering with the man a lethal height above the rocks.

"Call them out!" she shouted.

"I may spare…" he began. She smiled.

"Stormfly-drop!" she commanded. He fell away screaming.

"Stormfly-fetch!" she added and they swooped him up, mere feet shy of a lethal impact. They soared up again. She leaned over Stormfly's shoulders and stared at the sweating man. "You know, I can keep going all day-but she's gonna get tired and she'll miss picking you up. Now-CALL THEM OUT!"

"Why you…I'm gonna…"

"Stormfly…"

"NO! NO!" he begged and yelled for his men to emerge-and they did…but with a hostage Astrid recognised with sinking heart. A man held Hjordis with a knife to her neck and she heard her prisoner laugh scornfully at the sight. "Okay, bitch-this is how this is going to work," he sneered. "You're gonna put me down and then I may spare the woman…" Astrid leaned forward and they hovered lower.

"Can you get him, girl?" she asked softly and the dragon gave a small croon. "Okay-single spine shot!" She pressed the specific point at the back of the dragon's head and a spine arrowed down, straight and true and hit the man holding Hjordis directly in the heart. He was still dropping backwards, dead as Astrid spun round, unleashing a spray of spines that took out the rest of the raiders.

"NO!"

"Now this is how this is going to go," she said sternly. "You are going to take the rest of your men and leave this place, never to return. This place will be under the protection of the Dragon Riders from now on."

"WHAT? There are more of you?" She leaned down to glare at him.

"Two whole teams," she told him, arrowing back towards the village to find the raiders surrounded by the villagers. She dropped him onto the hard earth by his men from a height of only ten feet and hovered in front of them. "Okay-now we talk compensation!" she snapped. The raiders stared at her.

"C-compensation?" one of the raiders stammered as the others helped their leader up.

"Yes-the rest of you-including those who went after the women and children in a cowardly way are all dead," Astrid announced sternly as the villagers looked at her in shock and concern. But no one dared move because this was a woman utterly different to the competent but reserved pregnant woman they knew: this was a Viking Warrior, used to command. And clearly very able to protect herself and anyone else she wished to. "So we need compensation. Bring all your food and all your gold and dump them on the docks."

"And if we don't?" the Captain sneered. Astrid smiled coldly.

"I follow you and sink you," she told them brutally. "How long do you think you'll last in the freezing water?" There was a pause and he gestured angrily and to the villagers' astonishment, the raiders resentfully walked onto their ship and retrieved barrels of salt yak and mutton, mead and ale and a small chest of gold, laying them on the ground in front of Kjetil. Astrid looked down to the Chief and, as if in a daze he nodded. "GO!" she commanded and the raiders almost ran back onto their ship and pulled away, the strong breeze taking them out of the harbour rapidly.

"Do you want me to sink them anyway, Chief?" she asked him and he stared at her,

"But…you promised not to if they paid us…" he gabbled in shock. Astrid and her dragon had saved his life and won the battle almost single-handedly. She shook her head.

"I only promised to sink them if they _didn't_ pay us," she reminded him. "I never said I wouldn't anyway…" He stared up at her…and then shook his head, seeing her calmness and determination and guessing, if it was left up to her, that their ship would already be on fire. She was giving him the decision because it was his village that had been raided so badly.

"Let them go," he sighed, looking around his men. A few were injured, none seriously but there were dead raiders scattered across the village square. "I think they may go after softer targets now…and maybe word will get around…" She nodded wordlessly and then landed the Nadder, leaning forward and scratching behind the jaw, earning a soft coo.

"Or they could come back," she murmured softly and he nodded tiredly.

"I doubt they will risk this again for a few cured boars and yak jerky," he said and offered her his hand. Eyes widening, she rested her on it and leapt down, wincing at the aching in her hips from riding and fighting on Stormfly after barely flying for so long. He looked concerned. "Are you hurt?" he asked and she frowned, her hand instinctively resting against her neat bump.

"I'm fine, just a little achy," she said, frowning as Kjetil turned to look into the face of the dragon, seeing the pupils wide and friendly. He gave a smile.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked as the women arrived back from the cave, led by the shocked but curious Hjordis and Astrid smiled, her hand gentling the dragon's muzzle.

"Chief Kjetil-meet Stormfly the Deadly Nadder-my best friend!" she said. There was an audible gasp as the Chief tentatively extended his hand and rested it against her snout. She paused-then pushed against him, giving a caw. "She's very vain-compliment her," Astrid murmured under her breath as the Chief smiled.

"You're beautiful and brave-just like your rider," he murmured softly. "Thank you." He looked up and met Astrid's eyes. "Thank you both for saving us."


	17. Consequences

**SEVENTEEN: Consequences**

Hiccup blearily opened his eyes and found a very round protuberant eye inspecting him from a distance of three inches. He screamed in shock and drew back as far as he could as a pink tongue flicked up to lick the eyeball nonchalantly. The rusty red and brown Terrible Terror gave a bored look and flapped away as Hiccup blinked and his mouth moved in vague recognition.

"I-Iggy?"

"Ah-you're awake." A familiar voice sounded and Hiccup blinked, wondering why his head felt so muzzy, why he was incredibly weak and why he was swathed in bandages. His memory seemed to be pretty fractured as well and he really couldn't understand why he was here…

"Fishlegs? What-what happened?" His voice was a hoarse whisper, parched and rasping and the husky rider immediately came close, offering a bowl of cooled tea and he drank thirstily. Why did he feel so weak? And why did it hurt when he moved…?

Suddenly he tried to sit up and whined in pain as he tried to move-but he was curling up as well and his questing hand found his right leg, hand sliding down the warm flesh all the way to the foot. Only then did he relax.

"Thank Thor…I didn't lose the other one…" he mumbled, lying back in relief. Fishlegs nodded.

"What do you remember?" he asked gently and the auburn-haired Viking looked up blearily. He blinked.

"Toothless!" he gasped and tried to sit up again but Fishlegs caught him and forced him to remain resting, lying back on a soft pillow, blankets draped gently around his weary shape.

"He's fine," the husky Rider reassured him as a familiar warble echoed through the cave and the sounds of a large shape approaching closed. Hiccup turned his head and grinned as the black dragon barrelled in and nuzzled urgently against him. He wrapped his arms around the head and hugged him tight, his eyes closing in relief.

"Bud-oh, Thank Thor…" he murmured. "I'm so sorry, Toothless. It was my fault…I should have…I should have seen them…" But the dragon whined gently and licked him gently, nudging him back into the blankets. And then the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself lay gently down alongside him and purred. "We were captured by Hunters," he admitted slowly and Fishlegs nodded.

"I-I saw your back," he said in an embarrassed voice and Hiccup threw his arm across his eyes. He was aware of the pain now, dragging through his shoulders. "And…um…the other wounds…"

"It's okay," Hiccup sighed. "I just want to get up and get after Astrid again…" There was a silence and the young Viking lifted his arm and peered suspiciously at his friend. "Fish…?" The husky Viking sat down heavily by the fire and sighed.

"Look-you've been really sick with a fever," he revealed. "You've been raving about Hunters, yelling you wouldn't tell them anything, muttering you don't know anything about the King, shouting for Toothless and-and crying for Astrid…" He poked the fire aimlessly. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean to pry and…" Hiccup frowned.

"I remember…Dagur?" he murmured then blinked slowly. "Why are you here?" Fishlegs looked up, his greenish eyes warm with amusement.

"Heather sent for me," he admitted. "So I brought Gothi with me-it wasn't hard to sneak out the village and head here. Dagur and Heather found you. But you were already fighting a fever when we arrived. Gothi needed all her skills to fight the infection and bring the fever down. You've been out of it for fifteen days, Hiccup. And from what we gathered you were their prisoner for about four weeks…"

"Twenty nine days," he said tonelessly. "What else aren't you telling me, Fish? You're still nervous."

"Well, Heather is hunting for food and Dagur should be back from escorting Gothi back to Berk and I'm sure they would be the best people to talk to you and…"

"I'm asking you, Fish," Hiccup said with just a little exasperation. "You're one of my best friends. Can you please tell me what the problem is?" The husky Viking sighed.

"Um…well there are heavy blizzards outside and have been for the last two weeks so we're pretty much trapped," Fishlegs explained. "And then of course there's the fact that Toothless was injured and his wing needs to heal before he can fly…" Hiccup struggled to sit up and stared anxiously at the Night Fury.

"Toothless?' he said, his voice stricken but the dragon gave a happy croon and snuggled closer. Exhausted, Hiccup lay down. "Oh bud…"

"Look-he had a sprain and some ripped membrane which Gothi stitched," Fishlegs explained. "You were far worse and Gothi has left extremely explicit instructions about how you are to be treated and strengthened before you are allowed out…"

"But Astrid…" he gasped anxiously and Fishlegs shook his head.

"Hiccup-she's been gone for over two months now," he reminded his friend. "The chances that you would catch her up now are incredibly small…" Stubbornly, he stared back at his friend.

"I have to try," he murmured. "I gave up everything to be with her. And I won't give up until I've searched to the ends of Midgard for her because I know she will need me, Fish." He sighed. "Every day, she gets closer to having the baby and I am terrified that she will go into labour alone and afraid." Fishlegs looked embarrassed.

"She's 'Fearless' Astrid, remember?" he suggested gently. "She may axe off your other leg for suggesting that…" Hiccup smiled then.

"If I can find her to give her the chance to attempt it, I'll be happy," he admitted.

"You really love her," the husky rider said and Hiccup gave a small nod, his hand rubbing gently against the dragon pressed against his side.

"You know I have loved her for years-and when she nearly died in the sea when we first met the Hunters, I knew-I knew I couldn't live without her," he admitted quietly. "I let it slip when she got the Scourge of Odin-that I couldn't imagine a world without her in. When she lost her sight…well, I was there for her. And if she had never regained her sight, I would have _always_ been there. We've been through _everything_ together and I promised that I would always be there, that she would always have me, no matter what. Whatever it meant…whatever she wanted it to mean, I promised to be with her. I promised…there would always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always."

There was a pause, filled with a sniff. Hiccup glanced over to his friend, to see Fishlegs wiping his eyes.

"Fish?"

"Oh, that is so beautiful," the husky rider admitted. "No wonder she fell for you. None of us could match that…" Blushing lightly, Hiccup smiled.

"Well, my friend Fish is a pretty romantic guy as well," he said in an embarrassed tone. "Have you told Heather?" And he grinned more broadly when his friend eeped and went bright red.

"Told me what?" a familiar voice asked as Heather walked in, brushing snow off her armour and flipping her hood back to show cheeks flushed with the cold and sparkling green eyes. Fishlegs spun round and looked terrified.

"Um…Hiccup's awake?" he babbled and she laughed.

"I can see that," she smiled, laying her sack aside and winking at the husky rider, turning him even redder as she walked to Hiccup's side and crouched down by him, gently resting a hand on his forehead. "And his fever's finally broke, thank Thor." Hiccup stared up into her face and smiled.

"I think I owe you my life," he murmured and she smiled.

"You accepted me when I first came to Berk-even though I betrayed you-and you risked everything to save me again from the Hunters," she reminded him. "And Dagur was the one who made us come looking for you. He was convinced you'd get into trouble…"

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad that Dagur is pretty obsessive," he admitted. She gave a sympathetic smile.

"You've helped a lot of people in your time, Hiccup," she reminded him. "You are a good man, a brave and decent man who runs into danger more frequently that you should. You made a choice to give up the respect of your father and the duty and honour you were born to for the one you love. That sacrifice deserves the help of your friends."

"And we have to get you both fit to go out there to find Astrid," Fishlegs added. "Heather-you want some help getting the food off Windshear?" He glanced at the silver Razorwhip who was hovering in the entrance to the cave.

"Thanks," she said cheerfully. "I've got boar and plenty of fish…that should feed us for a few days and hopefully then, the weather will improve…"

"At least we won't starve…and we can feed him up…" Fishlegs commented.

"I can hear you," Hiccup protested. Toothless made a laughing noise and the auburn-haired rider rolled his eyes. "Toothless! I know I'm a talking fishbone and I know I need to get my strength back…provided nothing looks like Nadder…" The two others spun round and gaped at him as he gave a convulsive swallow.

"Hiccup?" Heather asked cautiously and the Rider gave a small smile.

"Finish what you're doing and then I'll tell you what happened," he admitted. "And I am a bit peckish…" _Warble_. "And so is Toothless…" Heather nodded.

"Don't worry," she promised. "We'll soon have you both back on your feet and ready to continue your search!"

oOo

The weather deteriorated and the winds and blizzards howled around Sniffling. Astrid had spent the time since the raid with Hjordis, ensuring the woman wasn't feeling too anxious after her ordeal-but she was effusive in her gratitude to Astrid, who had saved her life. And she approached Stormfly without hesitation, praising the dragon and earning her friendship easily.

With Chief Kjetil's permission and the help from a number of grateful villagers-predominantly ones whose wives and children had been threatened with slavery in the caves-a stable was built attached to Hjordis's house for Stormfly to remain in the village with her rider. Astrid was relieved and took her dragon riding every morning-until the blizzards hit and grounded her. But she spent time wrapped in furs, sitting with her dragon and talking to the Deadly Nadder to reassure her on being in an unfamiliar village. Especially because not everyone was happy to have the dragon resident amongst them and she could sense the veiled threat to her and her best friend. The same men who wanted to go hunting the dragon kept muttering when the outsider came to the hall to eat and casting her dark glances-but so far, Chief Kjetil's authority had protected the girl and her dragon.

 _The baby was definitely Hiccup's,_ Astrid thought as she sat by the fire in Hjordis's home as the blizzard howled outside and the snow piled up in the village. During breaks in the weather, Stormfly had helped clear paths between the homes and the hall and dig out the most cut-off buildings and Astrid had relished helping as she and the others always did in Berk in Devastating Winter. The child fidgeted again and she smiled: Hiccup was always on the go, never sitting still, even when asleep. She had spent the night in his hut often enough, though they had only had the one night where they had shattered the constraints placed on them and she knew he was never still, constantly changing position and even ending draped over Toothless, though he remained asleep throughout. Their baby was just as active…especially when Astrid longed for sleep.

Her body continued to change and she found some foods no longer agreed with her. She generally felt well and vibrant, filled with energy and a desire to carry on doing everything she wanted. She had to avoid smoked fish because it made her want to vomit but she was otherwise eating well and she had a deep desire for yak's milk. She continued to alter her clothes to suit her gradually expanding middle and Hjordis was generous in supplying her old clothes or material to fashion outer tunics and extra clothes as the weather worsened. She still ran most days, trained when she could get out and offered what help she could. Hjordis even tried teaching her some simple cooking recipes but the woman swiftly realised that it was the only skill the otherwise very accomplished outsider couldn't seem to master. Skilled and deft she was in almost all things, Astrid seemed to have a klutz's hand and no patience when it came to seasoning and cooking so all her efforts ended up too salty, raw or burnt to a crisp.

But she could be still and sometimes she just sat, resting by the fire, her eyes closed and hands resting gently on the neat bump, concentrating on recalling life back on Berk or on the Edge, where she had been happy and carefree. Where she had Hiccup and her slowly growing love wasn't a problem or an embarrassment or a shameful thing to be discarded and ignored. Where she was Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly's Rider and Hiccup's second-in-command. Where the others were her friends but knew not to mess up. Where she was who she was born to be.

She sighed and then stiffened as she heard an anxious squawk. Head snapping round, she glanced towards the door and rose lithely, ignoring Hjordis's anxious look.

"It's Stormfly," she said, casting around for a woollen blanket and her axe. "Something is worrying her."

"But the blizzard is howling and it's freezing outside!" the older woman pointed out, also rising to her feet. Astrid pulled the blanket around her like a cloak, lifting the edge to cover her head and grabbing her axe.

"Something is scaring her," the blonde woman said firmly, hearing a higher pitched screech. "There could be wolves, intruders, impending collapse...dragons are smart and sensitive. And...she's my best friend. If she needs me, I need to be there. Thor knows, she's been there for me." Hjordis watched as she wrenched the door open and gazed into the almost white-out.

"Be careful!" she advised hopelessly, knowing there was no dissuading the outsider and Astrid braced herself, pulling the blanket tighter around her body.

"I'm a Viking-it's an occupational hazard," she smiled, then darted out into the storm.

She heard the door slam behind her as the wind hit her full force and almost knocked her off her feet. She could only move through the knee-high snow by leaning forward but in fact, she didn't need to fight the wind too hard-for the stable was built against the side of Hjordis's house so all she had to do was follow the building round to reach the dragon. So she changed direction and used her axe to maintain contact with the wall as she trudged through the snow and then rounded the corner into the teeth of the blizzard. She was almost knocked over again and snow was blasted into her eyes but she pulled the blanket up further and squinted, tapping the head of her axe against the wall as she slowly forced her way forward. One yard, two yards…and the silhouette began to coalesce amid the snow.

And she heard male voices, accompanied by a more frightened squawk. The door was open, not barred shut and the snow was disturbed, as if people had walked through it. Gripping her axe tighter, she inched forward.

"By the time anyone comes, the beast will be dead," a familiar voice announced and Astrid stiffened. It was Lars, the man who had never wanted the dragons in the village-even though Stormfly had saved his wife, Hilde. There was a creak.

"As long as the Chief doesn't find out it was us." That was Morten, the short man with a Stoick-like beard. There was a chuckle.

"Relax. We're doing the village a favour-wasting precious resources on a beast that will turn on us and kill us all," Lars sneered. "So stiffen your spine and get your weapon…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Astrid snapped, surging forward and shoving the reluctant Ragnar aside, her axe weighed in her hand. "She is a guest here-and you'll have to go through me to get her." Lars gave a nasty leer, his sword raised.

"Shouldn't be too difficult," he scoffed and she steadied herself, feeling the baby kick her urgently.

"You disobey your Chief and attack a woman?" she challenged him. "Think about what you're doing! Those are outcasting offences…"

"And who is going to tell Chief Kjetil?" Ragnar asked, his eyes narrowing as Morten charged her, driving her back a pace. Furious, she traded blows and disarmed him, clanging her axe blade across the side of his head to knock him senseless-and as she did, Lars grabbed her and threw her bodily across the stable. She crashed into the tough panels at the side of the house and her head connected with the wood with a dull thud.

Stormfly screeched in dismay and watched as her rider slumped to the floor, groaning. Pain lanced through Astrid's abdomen where she had slammed into the wall and she groaned, vaguely lifting her head.

"St-Stormfly…" she groaned as the men turned back to the dragon. "G-go…"

But the dragon saw the man who had attacked his rider advance, his sword raised and her pupils narrowed in rage, She hissed and her tail snapped up, the spines raised.

"I'll kill you and then we'll dispose of this madwoman," Lars growled. "We can't have her heresy contaminate the village and corrupt the children. Dragons are mindless beasts!" He lifted his sword.

The thud of spines hitting flesh was loud in the stable as Stormfly howled in rage, seeing Astrid curl up, clutching her middle. Lars jerked backwards, the spines buried in his chest as the agitated dragon turned on the two remaining men, hissing with fury. Sharing a quick look that eloquently shared a decision that this wasn't worth their life, Ragnar grabbed the stunned Morten and sprinted for the door, vanishing into the blizzard. Astrid dragged herself towards the dragon, lifting a hand.

"It's okay, girl…" she murmured and felt the dragon press her snout into her hand. "You…were just protecting me…" She hissed and pressed her hand to her abdomen as another stab of pain hit her. "Freya…help…" she murmured as the unbarred door swung open and icy air and snow blasted in. Giving an anxious croon, the Nadder nudged her curled shape but Astrid was beyond responding, unconscious and slowly freezing…


	18. Reactions

**EIGHTEEN: Reactions**

As soon as the storm died down, Hjordis was out, running to the stable and finding the entrance blocked by drifts. Casting around in panic, she turned and started to trudge up the village towards the Chief's house...but Kjetil had emerged already, his brows beetled and eyes flicking across the snowy village, already assessing the damage.

"Chief!" Hjordis cried, wading through the deep snow. "It's Astrid! She went to the dragon's stable and she never made it back...and the building is half-buried in snow. I-I'm worried about her..." His eyes widened and he beckoned to the three nearest men, following the woman as she sped down the hill. But they only got halfway back to her house when two shapes blocked their path. Morton and Ragnar looked grim and vaguely triumphant.

"Chief-we have to report that the dragon attacked and killed Lars!" Ragnar said bluntly. Hjordis stared at him-and then at the Chief.

"WHAT?' he growled, his face creasing into a scowl of anger.

"When?" Hjordis asked, her eyes sweeping over the men. They and the apparently-dead Lars were the most vociferous opponents of having Stormfly resident in the village. Morten shrugged.

"During the blizzard," he said guilelessly and she stared.

"Stormfly was agitated in her stable," she said, turning to the Chief. "It was why Astrid braved the blizzard-because she was worried about the dragon." She turned back to the two men. "Do you know something about that?"

"The dragon attacked Lars without provocation!" Morten insisted.

"Where?" Kjetil growled and the two men backed up a pace but their eyes flicked towards the side of the house.

"You were in the stable," Hjordis gasped. "Where's Astrid?" But she didn't even wait for the answer and began to run towards the side of the house, with the Chief and his helpers a few steps behind. Swiftly, they began to dig to shift the drift against the front of the stable, burrowing through furiously until they suddenly found themselves facing the open door of the stable. Unsure what he would find, the Chief and Hjordis scrambled through-to find Stormfly sitting on the floor, almost as if she was nesting, her wings partly spread and frill raised. The moment they arrived-especially with Morten and Rangar behind them-she hissed furiously and her pupils narrowed. Frantically, the woman cast around and saw Astrid's axe against the wall of the house, where the stable was attached to the pre-existing building. She gasped and stared.

"Where is Astrid?" she murmured and turned to the dragon. "Stormfly-where's Astrid?"

The dragon gave an agitated squawk but Hjordis had spent time with the dragon in Astrid's presence and she felt confident enough to wave the men back, then inch forward.

"Watch out," Kijetil warned her "The beast attacked Lars…"

"What was he doing in the stable in the middle of a blizzard anyway?" she snapped. "Against your orders? Why would he be here? Certainly not to admire a dragon he has repeatedly said shouldn't be allowed in the village and which he has said should be killed on many occasions!"

"But…"

"Chief-we both know why Lars was in here-and the dragon has every right to defend itself when three men come in here to kill it," she argued, then turned back to the dragon. She gently extended her hand, closing her eyes. "It's okay, Stormfly-trust me," she whispered. There was a pause and then the dragon lowered her head and pressed her snout gently into Hjoridis's palm. The woman gasped and looked up in shock, a smile unconsciously lifting her lips. "Stormfly…where is Astrid?"

The dragon gave a sad screech and reluctantly rose to her feet, revealing the curled shape of Astrid, protected from the frigid temperature by the dragon's warm body and wings. Kjetil gasped as well, seeing the young woman lying unconscious, a bruise on her cheek, her hand grazed and a mark on the tunic on the side of her abdomen, suggesting she had been attacked. He glared at Morten and Ragnar.

"What happened to her?" he demanded. "Did you attack her?" Ragnar shook his head, a false expression of worry on his face.

"Of course not, Chief!" he protested. "In fact, when we arrived, we saw the dragon attack her, throwing her aside and when Lars went to help her, the beast killed him!"

Kjetil stared at them grimly and then looked around the little space, seeing the crumpled shape of Lars, the two spines sticking out of his chest. His sword was naked and still clasped in his dead hand. The findings didn't match the story.

"Not…true…" Astrid murmured, her lips tinged with blue. Her hand rested tenderly on the side of her abdomen. "They were in the stable. They wanted to kill her. Hit Morten on head…so Lars threw me against wall. Then Stormfly protected me. Wanted to kill…us both…" Hjordis wrapped her cloak around the curled woman and looked up angrily at the Chief. Kjetil was scarlet with rage.

"How dare you?" he roared. "You attack the dragon-which was granted protection by me in person-and attempt to murder the woman who saved the village. And you compound your crimes by lying to me and attempting to blame the dragon for your actions!"

"That beast is dangerous!" Ragnar protested. "It killed Lars! It must be destroyed."

"Lars attacked Astrid!" Hjordis snapped. "The dragon protected her after she had been attacked from being killed! The attack could have killed the baby…"

"Still kicking…" Astrid murmured. "But I hurt…all over…" Kjetil looked up into the acid-yellow eyes of the Nadder and nodded.

"Thank you," he murmured and leaned forward, lifting the young woman in his arms. "I promise we will look after her." There was a pause and she squawked as Astrid shifted.

"No…" she murmured. "Not without her…" She craned her head and looked lovingly awards the dragon. "She's…in danger…" Hjordis looked at her in worry and then she smiled.

"Chief…I have an idea," she said.

oOo

Frustration barely covered what Hiccup felt as he limped around the cave and back, casting jaundiced looks towards the windbreak they had built to keep the little cave warm. Toothless was asleep by the far wall, the stone glowing with the residual warmth from his plasma fire that he had used to warm it to red heat while Heather and Dagur were seated in the opposite corner, discussing matters on Berserk, especially the new Treaties that Dagur was still negotiating with the other Tribes.

"You know-you could help me with this," Dagur commented, looking up at the pacing shape of Hiccup. Ignoring him, the auburn-haired Viking paced to the far wall and turned back.

"Oh, I doubt that," Hiccup muttered, scowling as he limped back. It had been ten days since his fever broke and the blizzards hadn't eased up. Toothless's wing was taking longer than anticipated to heal and though he was consumed with impatience, Hiccup wouldn't force his dragon to try to fly before he was healed. He knew that brave, faithful Toothless would try if asked-but he would be in pain and could end crippled. And the dragon chafed at the restriction as much as his Rider and wanted to fly just as badly. Fishlegs had headed back to Berk when Dagur returned, bringing with him an interesting selection of items he had found in Hiccup's room in Berk. Not that the one-legged Viking wasn't grateful but the thought of Dagur rifling through his possessions made him feel a little…weird. He knew that Dagur had been attracted to him in the past and he was feeling very uncomfortable about him looking through his private journals.

"You know, you're absolutely cute when you're sulking," the Berserker Chief teased him and Hiccup growled in his throat. It was still sore from all the abuse he had endured but it was healing.

"Haven't you got a Tribe to rule?" he snarked. The pale green eyes narrowed at the tone.

"I would be there-if my little brother hadn't gotten himself into mortal danger!" he snapped back, his tone cool.

"Well, I'm better now so no reason for you to still be here," Hiccup retorted, unable to stop himself. "I'm not one of your people." There was a chilly silence as Dagur rose and glared at him, the look so reminiscent of his expression when he had been working with the Hunters that it sent a chill down Hiccup's spine. Then the Berserker walked out without sparing him another glance, shouting for Sleuther as he left. The sound of the dragon taking off was loud in the silence. Heather looked up and glared at him.

"Are you going to tell me to go away now?" she snapped. "He was really worried about you-because he sensed there was something very wrong. He saved your life-you have no right to talk to him like that!" Digging his hands in his hair, he took a shuddering breath and then glared at her.

"Why am I suddenly the bad guy?" he snarled at her, suddenly and unreasonably angry. "I mean- _you_ betrayed us to Alvin and we still helped you and forgave you. _You_ betrayed us again and lied to me. Trying to rescue you cost us the DragonEye! _Dagur_ tortured me as a kid, tried to kill me so many times and destroyed homes on Berk-including Astrid's family home. And he was forgiven. I have forgiven everyone! So why will no one cut me any damned slack? Why am _I_ expected to be perfect, to never be frustrated or in pain or scared to death that the woman I love is out there and I have no clue where she is or even which way she went? Why I can't be upset that I was captured and hurt and my stupidity let Toothless get harmed? Why can't anyone just let me be me and let me be furious at how fate has treated me?"

Then he turned and limped out through the cave entrance into the blizzard, the wind taking his breath and snowflakes blinding him.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" he screamed in utter frustration, then stumbled back against the rocky cliff that formed the surroundings of the cave mouth. Resting his head back against the uneven rock, he closed his eyes and allowed shuddering breaths to shake his still-healing form. He pressed his hands to his face, shame already coiling in his chest. But he still jumped as a hand gently landed on his shoulder. he looked up into the worried green eyes of Heather.

"Come inside," she said above the wind. "It will do no one any good if you freeze out here!" Miserable, he nodded, his hair already frosted with snow.

"M'sorry," he mumbled as she wrapped an arm around him and steered him into the shelter and close by the little fire. Her voice was soothing as she sat at his side.

"Come on-I know you're worried about her. I am too. But you can't chase after her without Toothless-and he's going to take another few days before that wing is ready to fly."

"I know," he sighed, staring into he golden flames, unfocussing as his shoulders slumped. "I mean, I gave everything up for her. I literally have nowhere and no one left except her. And if…if she goes into labour without me, she…she could….and I would never see her again." He took a shuddering breath. "I made my choice but I have failed her so badly…"

"Hiccup-you could always come to Berserk," she reminded him. "We would always make you welcome…" His shamed eyes flicked up and he gave a very wan smile.

"That ship may have sailed," he shrugged. "I guess I'm probably already on Berserk's most wanted list. Not even taking into account that I am an Outcast so technically I shouldn't be welcome on your island. I could mess up your Treaty with Berk if Dad finds you're harbouring me…"

"I suspect he's hoping we will," Dagur said from the entrance, his hair full of snow. Hiccup glanced up in alarm but the Berserker walked calmly to sit opposite the auburn-haired Viking and ruffled the snow from his short hair. "You don't need to say it, brother-that temper is really worthy of a Berserker…"

"Or the only son of Stoick the Vast," Hiccup added. "I am grateful for the help…but you have an island to look after and I don't want to compromise you when this is my mess. And those new Hunters are still out there…and I am a long way from home." Dagur made a humming noise and then he cocked an eyebrow.

"There are some other hunters closer to home," he reminded the Hooligan and gave a smirk. "And they need reminding that hunting Night Furies and holding their riders prisoner is not a good career move…" Hiccup sighed.

"Revenge isn't me," he admitted.

"Though Al told me that you once took off at him with the intent of using Toothless to blast him," he reminded the young man and Hiccup blushed, recalling the end of his captivity on Outcast island. The dragons had saved him and Toothless off their own backs that day. "But you know Stoick used to be called 'the Vengeful' in his slimmer days?"

"I was aware of that fact," Hiccup murmured.

"The men who did this to you and Toothless can't be allowed to carry on without someone stopping them!" Heather reminded him. Closing his eyes, Hiccup recalled the Nadder, the trust in its eyes just before the Captain had slaughtered it and his sadistic revenge on Hiccup after the young Viking had lost his temper. He nodded.

"You're right," he said quietly. "and…I really need your help…" He looked up and met Dagur's eyes. "Please…"

The Berserker stared thoughtfully into Hiccup's eyes and nodded. "You are always one of my people, brother," he said gravely. "Don't ever doubt that…" And then he grinned broadly. "But of course we'll help you. That's what siblings are for!" Heather nodded with a smile Astrid would have been proud of.

"Those Hunters won't know what's hitting them!"

oOo

Waking was disorientating as Astrid opened her eyes and then she started, pushing herself upright and breathing hard.

"Stormfly!"

The answering trill calmed her as the Nadder shuffled closer and Astrid scrambled to her knees to embrace her dragon. The Nadder was eager, nudging her and crooning in relief. Grinning with relief, she hugged the scaly head, wincing at the bruising on her side. Grimacing, she rested a hand on her stomach and frowned, pausing and then lifting her head with a smile as a firm kick reassured her than her precious cargo was safe.

"I'm glad you're awake," Hjordis said from behind Astrid and the blonde turned to see her sitting by a fire, a pot bubbling and bread warming on flat stones. She frowned and got up, carefully walking towards the other woman. She was shocked to find herself stiff and aching and her eyes widened.

"Ragnar and Morten…" she began but the other woman invited her to sit and gave a cup of hot tea.

"Easy, Astrid," she reassured the young woman. "They are in disgrace and the Chief is considering if he should outcast them for their crimes…"Astrid frowned. "The attack on you-and on Stormfly…" Astrid nodded.

"They were going to kill me after her," she murmured. "I-I knew they disliked having Stormfly here but for them to go against the Chief's orders…" She sighed and shook her head. "I sometimes forget that not everyone understands our lifestyle. That not everyone accepts dragons…"

"They will get no chance to harm you," the older woman reassured her, stirring the pot. "Mutton stew-we need to build you up!" Astrid gave a wan smile, shifting slightly because she was still feeling very stiff.

"But Lars has kin and they will want to kill Stormfly in payment for his death," the blonde sighed, feeling little feet jab under her ribs. "Easy, Thumper. And the others have family as well. They will all blame Stormfly and me when it was their fault." She sighed. "I can't leave her-because one day, I will come back and find my best friend dead." She looked up at Hjordis. "You know, where we come from, dragons are recognised as amazing, protective, wonderful creatures that bring people together. But here, no one will look beyond their prejudices and give her a chance. So…I have to leave. I can't risk her life."

"Astrid-no!" Hjordis protested, her eyes wide with dismay. "You're safe here in the caves. You can live safe here and come down to the village to work and…"

"Be alone, scared every time I leave my dragon that some vengeful relative will come in for her," she said wearily. "No-when the weather breaks, I will leave. There must be somewhere out there where we can be safe." The older woman took her hands, her face stricken.

"But you are six months pregnant, Astrid," she protested, her voice cracking with emotion. "I…I wanted to be there for you and for the little one. I promised I would be there for you…" Hands tightening around her friend's calloused ones, Astrid gave a genuine smile.

"You have been like the sister I never had," she said quietly. "And I would love nothing more than to stay here-but all that will happen is that I will cause trouble…not intentionally, but it will happen. Has already happened. And I-I can't live like that. I can't stay somewhere where one day, my most loyal friend will be killed for just being with me." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't want to go either. Here…has almost felt like home." Hjordis wrapped an arm around her.

"You always have a home with me," she promised. "Now let's get you fed up and fully supplied so that when the weather improves, you can sneak away before any of those idiots even realises." Astrid smiled and hugged her back.

"As long as she is safe, I'll manage," she said. "The three of us-Stormfly, baby and I-we'll do fine." She smiled. "I'm a Dragon Rider. And I never give up."


	19. Old Friends

**NINETEEN: Old Friends**

Hiccup was on edge when he should be at his most happy, for he was-finally-back in the air on Toothless's back. The dragon was crooning in excitement and stretching his wings more than he would usually, forcing his companions to exert themselves to try to keep up.

"Slow down!" Dagur called, feeling Sleuther strain to match the Night Fury and reluctantly, Hiccup reined Toothless back, gently stroking the flattened head to reassure the dragon that he was overjoyed to be back on his back again. He glanced over to his right and saw Heather concentrating on scanning the horizon for ships, her hood and scarf concealing her face and he mused on how long she had lived alone, consumed by anger and a thirst for vengeance. It was Astrid who had helped her reconnect, the similarities between the two women forging a powerful bond that meant Astrid was even willing to lie to him to help her. It was same bond he had with Toothless.

"You okay?' he called to her and she looked up.

"I guess…seeing you and Toothless so badly hurt has just made me worry what could have happened to Astrid," she called over, her voice concerned. "And these hunters are vicious." His mind slid back to Garff and he shuddered.

"They're maybe even worse than Viggo was," he admitted as Toothless gave another couple of wingbeats. "But I have no idea what they are after…"

"SHIPS!" Dagur yelled and Hiccup glanced in the direction he was pointing…then banked Toothless to land on a sea-stack overlooking the vessels. They landed and Hiccup leapt from the saddle, shifting to the edge of the sea-stack and crouching down whipping out a spyglass and scanning the vessels. And then he felt anxiety crawl down his spine…for he recognised the ship. Thor knew, he had spent long enough from his cage staring at the masts and sails, at the device on the canvas that flapped in the breeze. As he watched, the familiar menacing shape of the Captain strode across the deck, gesturing brusquely to the crew to tack to port and close on a trio of vessels that were floating in a sheltered cove. Hiccup stared and his eyes widened in shock-for standing in the centre of the deck of the other ship was the masked Viking.

He drew back, lowering the spy glass and breathing hard. Dagur crawled alongside him.

"These them?" he asked and Hiccup nodded.

"He was the one…who took me to Ryker," he mumbled quietly. "He took out Throk and hit me with one of those darts. The Hunters had them as well…" He paused. "And he was going to hand me to Ryker but he stupidly tried to double-cross him so he hauled me away. He used a chain like a leash. He…jumped me and we fell over a cliff. He was hanging onto my leg…and when my hands were slipping, I had to make a decision." He swallowed. "I untied my leg and let it-and him-drop. I thought I had killed him."

"But you hadn't," Heather reminded him and there was a pause. His shoulders sagged.

"I was willing to," he admitted in a shamed voice. "But for him to be able to survive that fall-I mean, he was fighting off all of Ryker's men solo-and winning…he's a one man army." Dagur leaned forward and fixed the man in his memory.

"I never saw him with Ryker-but he may have dealt with Viggo," he murmured.

"I think he was at the dragon auction as well…" Hiccup added with a frown. Then he froze as another figure walked onto the deck-a very familiar shape that had Hiccup freezing with shock. The neat, short dark brown hair and manicured beard were horribly familiar-though the puckered scarring on the left of his face and the whitened left eye were shocking. He stared. "Viggo," he said.

The Berserker siblings stared at him and then peered further down at the ship, spotting the altered shape with shock. Heather frowned.

"Something is going on," she said, voicing everyone's thoughts. "Why is he here-with the man who kidnapped you, Hiccup? What is the connection to the people who captured and tortured you? And why is Viggo so far south, talking to someone with no dragons to sell?" Breathing hard, the young rider never took his eyes from the scarred shape and sighed.

"We have to find out," he sighed. "Because whatever he's planning, it's bad news."

oOo

It had been hard leaving Sniffling when the weather broke. And though she had planned to take her leave discreetly, she had been touched when Chief Kjetil, Hjordis and half the villagers came out to wish her well. There was genuine sorrow that she was leaving and many of the villagers had gifts for her to take on her journey. There were many furs and skins, clothes for the baby, clothes for her, herbs and food so Stormfly was heavily laden when she was finally ready to go. She had hugged the Chief and Hjordis, resting the older woman's hand over her bump and allowing her friend to feel the child kick her hand one last time.

"I'm going to miss you," Hjordis said tearfully. "I promised I would be there with you." Astrid blinked, her eyes shining with emotion and gave a small smile.

"We both know why I can't stay," she said calmly. "But thank you. You have been like a sister and if there is any way I can come by after I've had Thumper, I will do. You deserve to meet him." Hugging her fiercely, the older woman had managed a wan smile.

"I'll hold you to that," she sniffed as Astrid mounted up, still agile despite her pregnancy and she had pulled up her fur-lined hood and made sure the fur-lined jacket was fastened round her body.

"Okay, girl-let's go," she said with a smile and they headed up into the cold sky, casting a last look at the little village receding beneath them and the waving villagers…mixed with a few who looked downright pleased she was leaving.

They headed west because Kjetil said there was a village-Stippling-a few islands over that was likely to offer her a place to stay. In fact, he had sent a messenger ahead in the hope of securing her his protection and she was very grateful for the kindness. But for the moment, she was just happy to be flying, free and unworried, on Stormfly with all her cares behind her. The cold air rushed over her face, wisps of hair flying free as she they raced through the sky, diving and spinning, enjoying the freedom and the cold, clear skies. Stormfly was relishing the chance to stretch her wings, flipping and doing all the tricks she and her rider used to do when they first learned to fly together and for an hour, Astrid forgot she was pregnant and alone and could just be Stormfly's Rider.

But finally, she adjusted her direction by the sun and they headed for the nearest island, desperate for a rest and something to eat…and also to empty her bladder. She sighed: she had been able to ride for hours without any fuss but now, her bladder seemed to have shrunk to the size of a pea which her baby insisted on bouncing on. The nearest land was a moderate-sized island with dense spruce forest and small clearings. After circling carefully, they arrowed down into a small clearing by a clear stream and landed and Astrid dashed into the bushes just beyond the tree line, gratefully relieving herself before she headed back to the stream and filled her canteens. It didn't take long to gather dead wood and have the Nadder light a small fire to warm herself-and when Stormfly delivered her a pair of trout, she gratefully fed one to the dragon and gutted then spitted the other for herself.

But she was soon up, gathering kindling for her packs while she had the chance as her fish cooked and she walked back and forth, finding herself stiffening up after so long in the saddle. Quietly, she stood, leaning against Stormfly, who was resting, her hand splayed on her stomach, feeling the baby fidget.

"It will be okay," she murmured softly. "Your Momma loves you-and so does your father, even though he is not permitted to be here." She sighed and felt a small jab under her palm. "Yes-I _really_ wish he was here right now." Then she sighed as she smelled the mouth-watering scents of cooking fish. "Now lets get some lunch, baby, and find someone who can offer us a home."

oOo

Heather and Dagur promised to follow the Captain while Hiccup volunteered to shadow the ship with the masked bounty hunter and Viggo, because he wouldn't risk Toothless again near the man who had tortured his dragon. The fact that the prospect of facing the man made his stomach churn with anxiety was something he chose not to share with anyone-except Toothless-and he felt like a coward for fearing him-but in fact, both ships sailed in convoy, heading south. The dragon riders hung back, tailing them amor the clouds to a flat grey island with low hills, scanty forests and a large settlement with multiple moorings and what appeared to be warehouses, shops and taverns.

The trio landed a mile outside the settlement and left the dragons concealed before they made their way in, partially disguised by cloaks and hoods. Astonishingly, Hiccup was able to fit into Heather's spare hood and cloak and he had to carefully control himself as they walked into the market, pulling his shoulders back to appear more confident-though his hand was never far from the knife in his belt. They split up by mutual agreement and began to wander the markets, casually browsing wares and listening to conversations. Hiccup was on edge, his head bowed and face shadowed by the hood as he idly turned over some knives on a weapons stall, his professional eye picking out imperfections and weaknesses in the blade. And then he froze as he heard a horribly familiar voice.

"So what did you wish to discuss without your colleague?" the Captain demanded, his cold, cruel voice running chills down the listening Hiccup's spine. Surreptitiously, the young Viking half-turned, ostensibly to inspect a mace but in reality to observe the men from the corner of his eye. "I presume it relates to the contracts…" There was a low, rasping chuckle and the masked man nodded.

"If I were just interested in the cargo you provide, I would already have slaughtered you for your failure as a dragon hunter," he sneered. "Viggo seems less discerning than I in that respect."

"Or perhaps he had more insight into the unpredictability of the job of a dragon hunter," the Captain retorted coolly as the masked Viking sneered.

"Weakness," he condemned the man. "So the other mission? Have you heard anything of the King of Dragons?" The Captain shook his head.

"No," he admitted. "Though the Rider I captured was very stuborn. Had I kept him longer I could have…"

"Dragon Rider?' the masked Viking said, leaning forward, a tanned hand grabbing the Captain's arm. "What Dragon Rider?"

"Calm yourself, Krogan!" the Captain said patronisingly. "It was just a skinny kid who we shot down. He clearly knew something about dragons but he was remarkably stubborn in sharing anything with us about where he was from, if there were any others…"

"Oh, there are," the masked Viking-Krogan-said angrily. "Describe the dragon!"

"A Night Fury," the Captain sneered. "Worthless because it was missing part of the tail and…"

"Hiccup Haddock," Krogan growled. "The leader of the Dragon Riders. Where is he?" The Captain paused.

"He escaped," he had to admit. "He was more than half dead after a month of being interrogated…"

"You had him a _month_?" Krogan growled, his tone so chilling that Hiccup turned his head away, remembering to rotate the mace to inspect the finish. "In that time, I would have broken him utterly and everything he had would be mine-his knowledge, his dragon…and his DragonEye lenses…"

"His what?" Hiccup stiffened and rested the mace down, lifting an axe.

"Small hexagonal pieces of flat crystal, edged by metal or wood," Krogan explained, demonstrating the size. "They are keys to finding the King of Dragons. I need them…" He paused. "The boy stole them from me." There was a pause.

"To be honest, we didn't search his packs, we just dumped them…because he was far more diverting," he said cruelly. "He took them when he escaped."

"FOOL!" Krogan snapped. "We have retrieved the device and we need those lenses to get the prize. My master demands the King and those that fail him die. I should kill you…"

"You're willing to try…" the Captain sneered.

"But you still have use," Krogan snapped. "Find that boy and strip everything of value from him. I want those lenses!" And then he turned and marched away. Hiccup stiffened as the scar-faced mate sidled up to his Captain.

"Your orders?" he said respectfully, able to see that the Captain was furious.

"Ask around about the boy-I want him back and I am going to break him!" he raged. "And then get the crew. Captain Hedges has had his ship attacked and driven off by a dragon rider on Sniffling. That seems a good place to start to look for the boy…" Nodding, Hiccup rested the axe down and sidled over to the next stall, carefully inspecting the crystals and gather a selection of different coloured gems that he knew were necessary for his project-a second DragonEye that suddenly seemed all the more vital now he knew that the original device hadn't been destroyed and was vital for Krogan and Viggo.

And then he stiffened and dipped his head, carefully paying the merchant and pocketing his purchases-before he saw a silver pendant with carved runes and a topaz in the centre. He leaned over as he heard another familiar voice.

"Any news?"

He hazarded a glance and glimpsed a familiar shape with the bright tunic, floppy brown cap and striped pants leaning close to Krogan. Eyes widened in the shadows of the hood as Hiccup recognised…Trader Johann? He dipped his head and his hand closed instinctively on the pendant.

"That idiot Captain had Hiccup Haddock in his grasp but he let him escape!" Krogan growled. There was a pause as Hiccup couldn't believe his ears. There was a pause.

"Incompetent," Johann condemned the man, his voice hard. "You have no idea how meddling and troublesome that boy can be. If I hadn't needed to maintain my cover, I would have gutted him years ago…"

"A shame you didn't," Krogan commented smoothly. "Now he's at large and a danger to our plans."

"We need the key lens-and I am now certain one of the Berserker siblings has it in his possession," Johann said coldly. "And Viggo has suggested we require lenses from all five dragon classes which will show us the location of the King of Dragons…"

"My dragon fliers will search every island for lenses," Krogan promised as the Trader chuckled darkly.

"I can visit our young friends on Dragon's Edge and see if I can relieve 'Master Hiccup' of his lenses," he said smugly. "None of them will suspect me…and if they do…" He jerked his wrist and a hidden dagger snapped out of a sheath concealed up his sleeves. Hiccup started. Johann smiled. "Proceed, Krogan. And don't fail me!"

 _"_ _Don't fail me…"_ The words rolled round Hiccup's head as he aimlessly paid for the pendant and stumbled through the market, seeking the last couple of crystals he needed to finish his DragonEye. There was only one meaning: Krogan worked for him. Johann was the one behind…everything. The injuries to Garff, the disappearance of the older Deathsong…all Johann? And if he was behind those, then he was an enemy of Berk.

 _And his father had no idea._

He was so discomposed that he ran straight into another shopper and he automatically looked up-straight into Johann's eyes.

"Master Hiccup!" The voice was altered, now obsequious and slightly grating as the young Dragon Rider backed up.

"J-Johann?' he mumbled, eyes wide with shock before he lifted a finger to his mouth. "Shhh…"

"Why, this is a long way from home indeed, Master Hiccup," the Trader said loudly, ignoring the warning. "What are you doing here?" Consciously not withdrawing from the man he knew was a traitor and an enemy, Hiccup gave an embarrassed smile.

"I'm looking for Astrid," he admitted. "We had an…altercation and she left. I left Berk to be with her."

"So the good Chief Stoick is displeased with you?" Johann probed with apparent sympathy.

"I'm exiled," Hiccup explained. Johann shook his head, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"I'm certain you are looking for support and I am always a friend to you, Master Hiccup," the man said insincerely. "You could come with me and we could sail island to island to search for your lost paramour…"

 _And hand me straight over to Krogan or the Captain and then…well, the rest of my life will be short, painful and horrific._

"No-this is something I need to do myself," Hiccup said firmly. "And I could never take you away from business for so long…" He smiled. "I would be grateful if you could _not_ tell my Dad that I'm here? No matter that I'm exiled, I know he would want me to come home." Johann shrugged.

"As you wish," he said. "Perhaps, if you tell me where you are heading, I could offer my wisdom?" Hiccup sighed and recalled where they had come from-and where the stallholder had told him where Sniffling lay. "South, I think," he said. "It's warmer and there are fewer dragons down there so people will be less hostile…" Johann smirked.

"May I take the opportunity to wish you every good fortune, Master Hiccup?" he asked. "I hope you find your lady-and everything you deserve." Hiccup smiled.

"And you," he said pleasantly and hastened away before the man's over-loud words attracted unwanted attention. He wove his way through the crowds and carefully ducked round the back of the market, then waited until he saw the Captain's ship pull out-and Johann's familiar vessel tack into the wind. Then he dipped back and almost crashed into Dagur.

"Have you seen Heather?" the Berserker Chief asked and Hiccup's head snapped round, staring back at the market. Suddenly, anxiety crashed around him.

"Dagur," he said. "I think we have a problem…"


	20. New Purpose

**TWENTY: New Purpose**

The houses of the village were silent and though it was the middle of the day, there was no one on the streets and no signs of life. A few houses had thin curls of smoke stuttering from the smoke-holes: otherwise, the place was a ghost town.

Astrid stared across the place, her hand tight on the haft of her axe. There was no smell of bread from the Bakery, the blacksmith's shop was shut up with no fire in the forge and the boats were all drawn up with no evidence anyone putting out for days. She frowned and her sense of foreboding grew worse in the eerie quiet. There were the sounds of animals in distress, locked away for the night-but no people.

Quietly, she made her way to the barns and opened them, finding cows, sheep and goats locked up with no water or food so she carefully drew water from the village well and sloshed it into the troughs them let the animals wander to graze, for there was no obvious feed anywhere that she could see. Checking the water-which seemed clean-she took a sip and slaked her thirst as well, before she explored further. There were no signs of dragon attack, nothing burnt and no signs of battle or attack at all. It was just as if the people had vanished.

Methodically, she went from house to house and as she went round, she found more clues: fires burnt out on the grate, clothes and treasured possessions left behind-along with food. But the blankets were taken from the beds and children's toys were also missing, along with what were clearly barrels of water and mead-so the people had gone prepared for something. She glanced around: the air in the house was fusty, as if it had been locked up for a few days and as she expected, the fireplace was stone cold. She felt Thumper kick and she patted her stomach absently.

"I agree-it's very strange," she murmured, her soft words loud in the eerie silence. She rose carefully and made her way outside. There was only one place she hadn't checked-the village hall, a solid building with heavy doors. And if the people had barred themselves inside, what were they hiding from? She whistled and gave a swift Nadder call. Her senses were all on edge now and she felt that she needed Stormfly close by because something felt very wrong. Automatically, she pulled up her hood and dragged a scarf tight across her face before she approached the solid building, hearing the caw and thump as the Deadly Nadder landed behind her. Swiftly, she grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, flinging the door wide and peering into he dark space, then inviting Stormfly to advance with her mouth filled with fire to illuminate the place…

…and then Astrid stumbled back in utter shock and horror as she saw what was within. Everyone was dead, eyes wide, mouths hanging open with bloody drool over their chins. Some were fresh while others…had clearly died earlier. But the hall contained every single member of the Tribe that had lived here, every man, woman and child. She glanced over the space and confirmed everyone was dead and then she backed away, jumping up onto Stormfly and launching to hover in front of the hall.

"Disease!" Astrid exclaimed breathlessly, tugging the scarf from over her face. "They're all dead, girl…" She stared down and murmured a simple prayer to Odin. "We have to burn it all, Stormfly. If we leave it, someone else could come here and catch whatever disease they had." She took a deep breath. "Okay girl-fire!"

Minutes later, they were soaring away from the little island where they had just stopped for a rest with every house and the hall burning fiercely, destroying the tainted homes and hall and the luckless inhabitants. The column of smoke was still climbing into the grey sky as Astrid and Stormfly crossed the coastline and headed out to sea once more.

oOo

"He's a traitor?" Dagur shouted, his eyes momentarily flattening and causing Hiccup to back up in sudden alarm. Toothless was with him and he was pretty confident that the Berserker wouldn't attack him…but he wasn't completely confident because he was still stiff and had to regain his strength.

"Very obviously," Hiccup said and sighed. "I guess he's been playing us for a while. He sent the distress call that got us off Dragon's Edge just when the Hunters 'happened' to attack. He told us where to find you…though he said you were alone, not with a decent fleet. And he was even on Outcast Island when you escaped…"

"Hey-that was all me…" Dagur protested and Hiccup nodded.

"Though he was awfully conveniently there," the auburn-haired Viking pointed out and Dagur huffed.

"I guess," he said as Hiccup took a wary step forward and rested a hand on his broad and muscular shoulder.

"Focus," he said quietly. "He saw me there-and he and his friend…Krogan, the masked Viking-are after me. Maybe they thought grabbing Heather would persuade me to surrender…"

"And they want your DragonEye lenses?" Dagur frowned. "Maybe they want Heather's…"

"Heather's?" Hiccup asked, his jaw dropping. Dagur shrugged.

"We both have one," he explained. "Dad gave them to us. I used mine for looking through and setting fire to things." Emerald eyes widened as Hiccup suddenly gave a shout of exultation.

"That's it!" he said. "Look-my guess is that Krogan has taken Heather for her lens and maybe as a hostage. They have the DragonEye-they must have rescued it from the volcano when Viggo escaped. And they want lenses from all five dragon classes to find the 'King of Dragons' which doesn't sound like something we want to fall into the hands of men like Viggo, Krogan and Johann…"

"I just need to rescue her," Dagur said determinedly and Hiccup nodded.

"That is our first priority," he said swiftly. "But then we need to head to somewhere called Sniffling. The Captain is going to attack it because a raid was driven off by a Dragon Rider…" Dagur narrowed his eyes.

"Have you been having fun without me, brother?" he demanded as Hiccup's eyes widened.

"What? No!" he protested. "You know exactly what I've been doing for the last weeks…and that leaves…"

"Astrid," Dagur finally realised. "Okay-you help me rescue my sister and I help you find your girl!" Nodding swiftly, Hiccup turned and headed off towards the dragons, but Dagur grabbed his arm. "Brother-just be careful, okay? I know you're worried about Heather and Astrid but getting captured again or killed isn't going to help." Hiccup stared up into his scarred face and shook his head.

"You don't understand," he said in a slightly desperate voice. "Neither of you would be here if not for me. Krogan and Viggo are after me. I ran into Johann-and he must have guessed someone would be here with me. Face it-this is all my fault!" Dagur grabbed his shoulders firmly and stared into the guilty face, thinner than it had been and still marked with a couple of red scars that had yet to heal.

"Hiccup," he said sternly. "You are just one Viking. From what you tell me, these men have a plan that they would be following through on, whether or not you were here. You may have lenses and…"

"I have another DragonEye," Hiccup blurted out. "I've been building it ever since I thought I had destroyed the other one…" Dagur's eyes widened and he stared at him in shock.

"You have another DragonEye? Of course you have another DragonEye! You're Hiccup, after all," he said dryly. "Okay-we follow the Hunter ship and we get my sister back…" Hiccup nodded and pulled off his cloak and hood, then folded them up and put them into Toothless's saddlebags. For a moment, he paused, then walked to Windshear and gently stroked the Razorwhip's muzzle.

"It's okay, girl," he said soothingly. "We'll get Heather back. Come with us and you can help us rescue her, mmm?" The dragon nuzzled against him and he smiled. "It will be okay…" he soothed her as Dagur mounted up Sleuther.

"Come on, brother!" he urged Hiccup and the auburn-haired Viking nodded, turning back to the Night Fury.

"Ready, bud?" he asked. There was an answering warble as the dragon waggled his butt eagerly. "Okay-let's go…"

oOo

Heather was furious at herself for being fooled-though how could she have suspected that Trader Johann was working with the Hunters? But he had found her as a friend in the markets, walking alongside her and chatting loudly as he told one of his rambling tall tales of his travels around the world…and then he had smiled and stepped back as Hunters grabbed her from behind.

She had been pinned and easily dragged onto the Hunter ship where a stranger with tanned skin and a scar over his right eye had smoothly gloated and snatched the lens from her belt-the lens her father had left her when she had been a baby and which she had always worn in memory of him. In fact, it had become such a part of her that she hardly paid it any notice-until it was snatched away and she realised that it was a DragonEye lens! A lens she could have given Hiccup to explore in the DragonEye and which had now been stolen. And now she was in a cage in a Dragon Hunter ship…and had been paid a visit by Viggo.

Clearly life had not been so kind to the younger Grimborn since he and his brother had fought and he had tried to double-cross the Riders. Hiccup had reported that he had fallen into the volcano after he had held Astrid hostage for the DragonEye-and Hiccup had made the call to destroy the device rather than hand it to an enemy. Viggo had gone after it, releasing Astrid and falling in after the DragonEye. Hiccup had assumed both were destroyed-and it seemed he was wrong on both counts.

"Heather," Viggo had said smoothly as her eyes slid over the scars on his left cheek and the whitened, blind left eye. "I hardly expected you to be captured so simply."

"Yeah-well I was hardly expecting you to be alive and certainly not for you to have Trader Johann working for you!" she spat. He gave that small, irritating smile that told Heather he knew something she didn't.

"Not entirely correct-but surely you knew this day was coming, Heather?" he taunted her smoothly. "You betrayed us and though your brother decided to release you, I still wish my own retribution."

"I thought you were smarter than that!" she spat. "I mean-this is just a waste of time and energy. You've got the lens. Now let me go!"

"We cannot have you informing the other Riders of our interest and presence here," Viggo informed her but she gave a smug smile.

"You think I'm alone?" she teased him. "My brother and Hiccup are here as well!" There was a pause.

"Then we will keep you alive-in case you have some value as a hostage," the Hunter decided. "But try not to test my patience. I am not solely in charge here and Krogan seems to believe that killing people improves their performance. He will not hesitate to dispose of you." She sat back against the furthest wall of the cell and glared at him.

"I'll try to remember that," she replied coolly as he turned away.

"Make sure you do," he said and vanished through the door. Heather sighed. She should have known and the Hunters had been very efficient in frisking her to remove all her weapons so she was completely helpless. She was worried about Windshear, of course-but she had no doubts that Dagur and Hiccup would take care of her dragon for her. But she wasn't done yet-she just needed to figure something out…maybe jump a guard and make a break for it…

She jerked out of her thoughts the guards arrived at the grille at the front of her cage cell, their uniformed shapes anonymous. One stood back while the other unlocked the cage and gestured.

"Out!" he growled and she glared, then rose, eyeing their pikes and walking wordlessly past them. The cage was shut and the leading man gestured brusquely towards the back of the ship. Pursing her lips, Heather swept her eyes over the corridor, seeking for any advantage, any way she could trap these men and as she looked back at them, one grabbed her and slapped a hand over her mouth. She gave an annoyed squeal and struggled but the man wrapped an arm around her, his face close-though the lower half was obscured by the Hunters' mask and the helmet covering the head from the forehead up. The man's green eyes were shadowed by thick red brows as he hauled her down to the lower level and held her firm.

"Shhh, sis…" the guard hissed and she stopped struggling as the other guard pulled the hatch closed and jammed it stuck. Then he ripped the mask off to reveal Hiccup's familiar features.

"It's okay, Heather," he said reassuringly. "We've got Windshear safe." Her eyes widened and she nodded in gratitude as Dagur let her go and removed his helmet and mask.

"Pooo-ee! Whoever had this before me had some really bad breath!" the Berserker commented as Hiccup ripped off his helmet as well.

"Well, you dumped him in the ocean so his breath should have improved," Hiccup retorted, also struggling with the unpleasantness of the stolen uniform. "Now focus…"

"Focus, he says," Dagur grumbled. "Like I haven't been very focussed all the way through. I mean, I didn't even disembowel those guys when they really deserved it for laying hands on my sis and…"

"Dagur," Heather said calmly, "thanks." That stopped his rant and he stared at her then cracked a smile. He nodded.

"Anything for you," he said more gently as Hiccup headed to the hatches in the hull of the ship, used to haul in netted marine dragons, and carefully opened them-to reveal the shapes of three dragons, gripping the side of the ship. Toothless gave a soft warble and Hiccup grinned.

"Yeah, bud…" he said, reaching out to fondle the dragon's head. "I mean I expected more, to be honest. Things have really slipped since Ryker died…" Then he smirked. "Time to go." He clambered onto the edge and swung agilely into the saddle, offering a hand to Heather to help her out onto Windshear before Dagur leapt onto Sleuther. He gestured and the Berserker siblings took off as he gently closed the hatches and then held on as Toothless dropped away, skimming just above the waves as they arrowed backwards from the ships. There were cries and arrows began to splash into the waves around him, but the Night Fury accelerated and finally safely got out of range.

Then a roar shook through them and they looked up as a large red dragon-a Singetail-rose from the ship with a shape standing on its back, hanging onto a chain that formed a crude halter. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and then stared in shock-just as fireballs peppered the sea around him. Toothless growled and Hiccup felt the wing muscles tense.

"Right, bud," he murmured. "We gotta keep him away from Heather and Dagur…let's go and say hello…" The Night Fury responded and they abruptly climbed vertically, flipping over to come face to face with the scarlet Singetail, the horribly familiar shape of Krogan standing confidently on its shoulders.

"Hiccup Haddock-what an unfortunate surprise-for you…" Krogan sneered and the young Viking forced himself to smile pleasantly.

"Can't really say the same, to be honest," he replied. "I mean, kidnapping one of my friends really isn't acceptable…" Krogan chuckled pityingly.

"You think anyone cares what you think?" he scoffed. "Your pathetic riders are nothing against my Fliers!" He jerked the chain and the Singetail whipped a ball of flame at the Night Fury, which he barely dodged. But as Hiccup glanced up, he saw the other dragon already barrelling after him, so he flipped Toothless and soared, allowing Toothless to fire a large plasma blast at the other dragon-but the Singetail shrugged it off. The dragon was fast, powerful and furious, matching Toothless almost-but Hiccup was a better Rider and Toothless was extremely agile so they dinked and dodged. Krogan was following and as Hiccup snatched a look over his shoulder, he could see the man was focussed on bringing him down.

The rush of air and the adrenaline of the fight suddenly made him feel alive, brought him back to being the person he had been, before everything had collapsed around him. Once again, he was the same Hiccup who was the leader of the Dragon Riders, the man who fought Outcasts, Berserkers, Dragon Hunters…and won. And despite being exiled from home, being separated from Astrid and captured and tortured, he was Toothless's Rider and the defender of dragonkind from men such as Krogan and Viggo. And he would not allow this man to harm Toothless-or his friends. And he silently promised to do everything in his power to stop this evil man getting his hands on the 'King of Dragons'.

But first he had to get the man off his tail. The Singetail kept following him and though Hiccup knew Toothless was faster and more manoeuvrable, they were out at sea and there was nothing there to utilise Toothless's superior agility. He could lure the man back towards the island-but Heather and Dagur were heading that way and Hiccup wouldn't risk his friends even to help him outmanoeuvre the enemy. So he rotated and zipped past Krogan, blasting him and his huge red SIngetail before arrowing directly up.

"You want me, you gotta beat me at tag!" he shouted as he leaned forward over Toothless's neck as the Night Fury soared high and continued to climb. He could feel Toothless toeing, climbing straight up as the air got colder and thinner-but he sneaked a look behind and saw the Singetail falter and refuse to climb any more, falling away with Krogan yelling furiously at his dragon as it determinedly flapped down towards the distant sea. Toothless gratefully topped out and spread his wings to glide, still breathing hard and Hiccup watched for a long moment.

"Well, I guess Singetails really don't like heights," he sighed and reran the fight in his mind. "He doesn't have a saddle so theoretically, you could knock him off-and the climbing manoeuvre is always a possibility." He rubbed Hiccup's head gently. "Good job, bud. Now lets get back to the island and catch up with Heather and Dagur. We have to get to that island before the Hunters can arrive and harm Astrid!"

oOo

At the first island she reached, Astrid stopped and bathed, washing her clothes, hair and boots carefully and wiping down Stormfly's saddle and making the dragon bathe as well. She redressed in the new clothes she was given from Sniffling while her normal clothes dried and she heated some water for tea and a snack and to think about what she had seen. The island she had rested on the way to Stippling had been hit by some killer disease and Astrid was taking no chances, having already survived the Scourge of Odin. She knew what to do in case of disease-she had taken some lessons with Gothi on her last but one trip back to Berk-and she was alarmed that there was contagion swirling around. Of course, it was Eel Pox season but whatever had annihilated that village had been far worse.

Determined, she made camp and settled down for the night, allowing Stormfly to fish and accepting a catch for herself while she made sure the dragon was washed down thoroughly and profusely praised for her bravery and loyalty. Stormfly preened delightedly and curled up around her Rider, ensuring they were all safe and warm.

The next morning, she broke camp, dressed in her dried clothes and carefully put her mask on, wishing she had Hiccup's skills at working leather, since she guessed leather would be more protective than the folded cloth she was using. She referenced the crude map she had been given and adjusted her route by the morning sun, before setting out boldly and arrowing straight for Stippling. She saw a number of small islands on the way but anxiety about disease meant she avoided any villages. It was lonely but the little kicks and punches from her baby reminded her why she was being so careful. So, remaining high and alert, they flew on-until the rugged shape of Stippling appeared from the mist and Astrid gave a whoop of relief as the Nadder accelerated so they soared up and circled round before inspecting the village.

There was no one outside.

Swooping over the little settlement, Astrid saw the animals in their pens, water in the troughs and a little feed still the buckets for the animals. There were a few curls of smoke rising from the smoke-holes and some of the doors seemed open-but again there seemed to be no one on the street. A sense of foreboding washed over her but she swooped down and landed, her boots meeting the ground with a thump. Quietly, she walked towards the nearest house but a shape appeared in the doorway, coughing. The man looked haggard, deep shadows under his eyes and he coughed again.

"Stay back," he rasped, his pallid skin beaded with sweat. "There's fever in the village." She recoiled and her eyes widened.

"Fever?" The man nodded wearily.

"Eel pox."


	21. Choices

**TWENTY** **ONE: Choices**

The villagers who lived by the markets had directed Hiccup, Dagur and Heather towards Sniffling and the three Dragon Riders had headed out rapidly, determined to find the village that purportedly was protected by a dragon rider...and to Hiccup's mind, there was only one person that could apply to.

 _Astrid_.

He was almost fidgeting with anxiety and it took all his strength of will not to accelerate away and leave his friends-because he had no idea what he would find. He knew the Captain was heading to the village to punish them for repelling his ally who had raided them and that thought made Hiccup angry as well. He wasn't ignorant in the ways of the world and knew that Vikings tended to be violent and cruel, taking advantage of the weak and pillaging and plundering at will. No one had really raided Berk too much because of the frequent dragon attacks though the Outcasts had raided occasionally and of course, during the war with the Berserkers, attacks had damaged the village. But by and large, the strength and reputation of Stoick the Vast and the threat of Dragons had largely protected the village. But other islands were definitely not as lucky. And he knew that Astrid was a warrior and would never stand by, no matter her condition, if she could protect others.

"Brother?"

He blinked and glanced over at Dagur, who was eyeing him with a smile.

"Hmm?"

"You kinda zoned out there, brother," the Berserker called to him. "Are you alright?"

 _Was he alright?_ He was heading out to face the Captain, the man who had tortured and pretty much broken him-physically, if not mentally, though his stomach was dancing and bubbling with anxiety and his skin was prickling with fear at the prospect. But beyond the man, there was Astrid-the woman he loved with all his heart; his future; his partner; the one person he could always rely on. And he had promised he would always be there for her.

But there were other, more dangerous things going on-the threats of Viggo, Krogan and especially Johann; the mysterious King of Dragons and the implicit danger to all dragons if the evil men got their hands on the beast that could possibly control other dragons. Heather had explained that the lens had been a gift from her father, something to be guarded carefully and more amazingly, Dagur had offered that he had one as well, though it was back on Berserk. And Hiccup knew that he had his 'special project'-a second DragonEye-that could use the lens and try to locate the creature first and keep it from Johann. Heather's information was valuable and Hiccup was torn between his duty to Berk and Dragons and his need to find Astrid before she gave birth.

"Lot on my mind," he admitted. "Viggo and Krogan have a mission to find lenses and I know we have to get to them first. I know Johann was planning on getting my lenses off me-though I concealed them before I left the Edge where no one will find them-not even my gullible but well-meaning friends. They want lenses from every class-and they needed Heather's lens. I pray to Thor that _your_ lens will do the same, Dagur. We will have to speak to the Defenders of the Wing and I think you should be in on that as well-as I have a feeling we'll need everyone we can get together to face them. Those Singetails are ferocious and very powerful...but their riders don't have saddles and there is no bond. I guess if we unseat them, the dragons will leave them..."

"We're going to rescue Astrid and you're already planning to fight Krogan?" Dagur teased him. "Aww-my baby brother has all grown up..." Hiccup shook his head.

"No, I just know what is important," he admitted. "And though I love Astrid...I know I can't abandon Berk...no matter how stupid my father is. And if Johann gets his hands on the King of Dragons-everyone is in serious danger!"

"One problem at a time," Heather called, seeing his brow furrowed. "I think the island is up ahead..."

"And there are two ships already in the harbour...and attacking..." Dagur added. There was a pause and Hiccup felt Toothless growl under him as he snatched a spyglass from his saddlebag and scanned the little village, seeing houses on fire, villagers fighting with the Hunters and women and goods being dragged from homes. He lowered the spyglass, breathing hard.

"What do you want us to do?" Heather asked, granting Hiccup leadership. His eyes hardened, not seeing the familiar Nadder and her blonde rider and worrying that Astrid was downed or hurt.

"Nothing too complicated," he began. "Drive back the raiders and rescue the villagers..." Dagur gave a manic chuckle which Hiccup was pretty sure was put on for effect.

"BERSERK!" he shouted and the three dragons arched up-and then dived down onto the village, seeing the raiders in the black leather of the hunters that Hiccup recognised with a chill. He flipped Toothless round and smiled.

"Come on, bud-let's show them what we can do when we're not wrapped up in bolas and nets!" he murmured. Toothless gave a little snappy roar and launched a huge plasma bolt that blasted a knot of four raiders apart. There was a roar as the men looked up and Heather stitched a line of spines ahead of them, separating the attackers from a group of woman, who were screaming. Houses were on fire and Dagur swooped down, allowing Sleuther to flatten two men who were hauling a woman away. Hiccup rolled and allowed himself to aim the Night Fury at the leading group of hunters, fighting the villagers who were battered and looked as if they didn't believe they could win.

The Captain looked up and his arm stabbed at the sky.

"Ground that dragon!" he yelled and the weapons pointed skywards-allowing Heather to blindside them and impale a couple. Dagur cut off a group as men on the ship launched a brace of nets that the Dragon Riders easily dodged. Toothless roared and blasted the deck away from under the net-launchers and they collapsed into the hold. Hiccup hovered in front of the Captain, his eyes locked on the cruel face that had haunted his feverish nightmares.

"Leave," he said sternly. "This village is under the protection of the Dragon Riders."

The Captain laughed in his face.

"You don't scare me, boy," he sneered. "I've seen you cry, I've seen you whimper, I've seen you beg. I know you're nothing special. And I catch dragons for fun…and I eat dragons for breakfast…"

The image of the Nadder, dying in the cage before him flashed behind Hiccup's eyes and he flinched. "Leave!" he growled. The Captain gave a scornful laugh and gestured, showing his men holding a handful of villagers with knives to their throats.

"Surrender," he counter-offered. "Or their blood will be on your hands. Like the dragon..." Hiccup swallowed.

"Any blood is on your hands," he said tonelessly. "It is always on your hands."

"You know, when I heard tell of a Rider, I came here looking for you...and guess what? I've caught my man!"

Hiccup leaned forward and rested his hand on Toothless's head. A flutter of relief-that he didn't have Astrid-was overcome by the momentary feeling of defeat…before he made his choice. He sighed and gently rubbed the dragon's head.

"Bud," he murmured, "I'm sorry..." He tapped the head twice. There was a growl and the dragon's throat filled with purple plasma.

"Don't be stupid," the Captain sneered. Emerald eyes flicked up and Hiccup gave a grim smile.

"I try not to be," he breathed and nodded. "But surrendering to you, abandoning these people to your mercy-when you treat everything as a commodity-would be stupid. Letting you take Toothless would be stupid. And abandoning these people and my friends would be stupid."

The Captain gave a smile and he lifted his hand. An older man with greying beard, salt and pepper hair and kindly blue eyes was held firm, a knife digging hard against his throat.

"No," the Captain said. "Allowing their Chief to be killed would be stupid. So land, step off the dragon and hand yourself over or all their deaths will be your fault." Hiccup swallowed.

"Was Astrid here?' he asked the man directly and saw his eyes widen in shock at the question.

"Yes," he managed in a tight voice and hissed in pain as the edge of the knife nicked his skin. "She protected us." The young Dragon Rider nodded and then stared at the Captain. Shame curled through his chest as he recalled the Nadder…and all those agonising hours spent with the man. And Toothless's roars of pain as he was harmed to punish Hiccup…

"You had your chance," he said coldly. "Do it, bud."

The Captain opened his mouth in shock as the Night Fury fired straight at him and the detonation was still reverberating around the village as as Heather and Dagur took down the men holding the hostages. There was a staccato scream, cut short and then Hiccup closed his eyes as the dead raiders were still falling. The hostages ripped themselves free and Toothless spun, his tail swatting two Hunters aside, dumping them by the charred corpse of the Captain. There was no way that the Night Fury wasn't going to kill the man who had so badly and repeatedly harmed his beloved Rider!

The remaining hunters broke off the attack as they saw their leader fall and they backed up in shock as Toothless growled and fired another shot to warn them back. Order broke down and a few tried to fight on, though the rest surrendered or ran for it. Heather easily rounded most up as Dagur harried them, firing steadily to corral them.. The escapees headed for the ships and they pushed off, trying to escape. Hiccup stared after them and then he sighed. Without any hesitation, the Berserker siblings sunk the vessels and corralled any survivors as they scrambled to land and surrendered. Finally, Hiccup landed Toothless and dismounted.

The man who was their Chief stared at the skinny young man with the messy auburn hair, brilliant emerald eyes and the pale face with faded freckles, a couple of fresh scars marking his left jawline. Kjetil's blue eyes swept down the young man, seeing his left leg end a few inches below the knee, a fancy metal prosthetic replacing the missing flesh. The black dragon cooed behind him as the young man offered a smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his light, slightly nasal voice concerned. Kjetil nodded, his eyes scanning the remaining raiders and the dead attackers sprawled on his village plaza before seeing the other two dragons land. All were species he was unfamiliar with-the purple and amber dragon ridden by the buff man with cropped carrot hair, scarred face and pale green eyes and the silver dragon carrying a slender and pretty young woman with the cool face, raven hair and cold green eyes.

"We are dragon riders-and friends of Astrid," the auburn haired man said, reading the Chief's wariness. He smiled and leaned forward, offering his hand, the other subtly beckoning the black dragon forward. Crooning, big green eyes cute and wide, the black dragon approached and offered his muzzle to the Chief and recalling Stormfly's touch, Kjetil gently stroked the blunt muzzle.

"You're a handsome boy," he murmured, recalling Astrid's words. "Thank you." he looked up. "I am Kjetil, Chief of Sniffling." The young man smiled, a lopsided expression that lit his entire face.

"I am Hiccup," the young man said, "and this is Toothless, my dragon. He's a Night Fury…but you weren't afraid of him, were you?" And then he smiled. "You've met Stormfly, her dragon, haven't you?" Kjetil nodded.

"Astrid lived with us for many weeks," he revealed. "She was a brave, hardworking young woman. I respected her greatly-and yes, she and her dragon protected us from the raiders, saving many of our women from being taken for slaves." He smiled. "Despite her being…" The young man lurched a step closer, his entire face filled with urgency.

"Is she alright?" he asked in a slightly desperate voice. "And…the baby…?" Kjetil smiled at him and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"They were both well," he said and there was such a relief in the emerald eyes that the older man realised the truth. "You are her husband, the man she thought lost…" Nodding warily, Hiccup sighed.

"I was lost," he admitted. "Trapped by tradition and then by the Hunters." He lifted his chin. "You said _were_. Is-is she alright?" Kjetil sighed as the other riders walked closer.

"She left," he admitted. "Not all were happy at having a dragon in the village, feeling it an insult to tradition. There was an attempt to kill the dragon. She wouldn't stay after that."

"No-she would never risk Stormfly," Hiccup agreed. "Did-did she say where she went? When did she go?"

"She left about five days ago, heading for my friend, Chief Magnus of Stippling. It's three day's sail south-southeast of here through the Insanity Isles. He has promised to make her welcome, dragon and all, because she saved us." Hiccup sighed and rubbed his forehead wearily.

"Thor-every day brings her closer to having the baby-and I'm not with her," he groaned. The other Riders frowned at his expression.

"Problems, brother?" the buff man asked and Hiccup shook his head.

"Well, you know how uncomplicated and easy everything in my life is," he said sarcastically. "She's gone-but on the plus side, we annihilated the Hunters and the Captain will never hurt anyone again…" The raven-haired young woman rested a hand on his slumped shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, knowing how much pain and worry his brave words hid.

"Astrid is fierce and brave and an excellent warrior," she reminded him. "She's been taking care of herself so far…"

"But she will become more vulnerable as she gets closer to the birth," Hiccup sighed as Kijetil raised his eyebrows. Toothless crooned and nudged the auburn-haired Viking and his eyes widened as he turned to his host. "I apologise. Chief Kjetil-this is Dagur the Deranged, High Chief of the Berserkers. And this is Heather, his sister. Guys, this is Kjetil, Chief of Sniffling."

"Chief Dagur, Lady Heather-I am indebted to you for your assistance," Kjetil said honestly. "I wish I was able to welcome you to my village in better circumstances." Heather sighed.

"So do we," she sighed as Dagur looked around.

"Obviously, I can't tell you what to do, Chief Kjetil," he said thoughtfully, his cold gaze falling on the few remaining Hunters who had surrendered. "But I could suggest that you release a few of those men…to spread the word that their groups who attacked you were annihilated by the Dragon Riders and that you are now under the protection of the Berserkers and their Chief is an ally." He looked back to stare into Kjetil's thoughtful blue eyes. "You shielded and welcomed my brother's beloved and my sister's best friend-and for that alone, you have my friendship."

"Brother? Is Hiccup a Berserker as well?" Kjetil asked and Hiccup groaned.

"Oh Gods…" he muttered.

"In spirit but not in blood," Dagur admitted.

"And probably not in that either," Hiccup added. "I am just looking for Astrid, sir…and as she's not here, we have to move on…"

"I wouldn't," Kjetil advised them, pointing to the intimidating darkening sky. "Bad storm coming. If you're caught out in the open…well, it will be bad…" He gestured to the Hall-which was relatively undamaged. "Please-I have to request you shelter with us until it passes and offer you what hospitality we can muster. It is the least I can do." He paused. "And I doubt Astrid would approve of you getting struck by lightning when you rushed after her…"

"Hmm…happened before…though she was good enough not to punch me when I woke up," Hiccup admitted self-consciously, "but I take your point." He glanced at his friends and they nodded, Dagur winking at him. "Thank you, Chief Kjetil. We would be delighted to accept your hospitality…" Overhead, the first rumbles of thunder growled and the wind rose. Hiccup stared out to sea and sighed.

"Hang on, Milady," he murmured. "I'm coming…"

oOo

"Eel Pox?" Astrid's voice sounded loud in the eerily quiet village and as she listened, she could hear the faint coughs of sick people in the little cottages. "How many are ill?" The man coughed again, the hacking spasm leaving him gasping and clutching the doorpost to support him.

"Everyone," he admitted. "Some are very sick…and two have died. An old woman…and a newborn."

Instinctively, she dropped her hand to her swollen middle, feeling the flutter under her palm and she almost recoiled…but her eyes remained locked on the sick man.

"Do you have a healer?" she asked and there was an awkward pause.

"She was the old woman who perished," he admitted roughly.

"So you don't have the cure?" she asked him directly. His eyes widened.

"There's a cure?" he gasped and she nodded, throwing her mind back to that time when the Riders collected the ingredients from Healer's Island. She had carried Gothi and read the list several times, both with the cranky old woman and with Hiccup as they had organised the others to gather the ingredients. And though she wasn't the most interested in healing, she could recall the incident clearly and the recipe.

"Buckthorn root, lightly toasted…a dozen rock blossoms…one handful of goat weed…one wild dagger plant…one bloodbane eel…nightwood bark…yak grass (mashed)…three cloudberries…chicken egg shell…three cups clear spring water…a handful of dried nosewort leaves…red fang grass and one nib of mole nut," she recalled. "Our healer Gothi used it when we had an especially bad outbreak…" The man coughed painfully.

"We could never collect those ingredients in our shape," he explained and she sighed, glancing at Stormfly and fishing out the rag she had tied over her face previously.

"Do you have a Healers' Island around here?" she asked and the man nodded.

"A day's sailing north in the Lugnuts group of islands," the man confirmed. "I can give you the map…"

"Can you find Bloodbane eels around here?" she asked him directly.

"In Blue Sky Lake up to the north of the island," he answered. She tied the cloth over her face and nodded.

"Show me where your Healer lived," she said firmly. "I need to see what she has in stock." She sighed. "I'll make the cure…" Astonished, the man gave another coffin cough and smiled thinly.

"Thank you, stranger," he managed. "I am Magnus, Chief of Stippling." She smiled, her eyes crinkling with relief.

"I am Astrid Hofferson," she said. "And don't worry, sir. I won't fail you."


	22. The Greater Good

**TWENTY-TWO: The Greater Good**

It was bittersweet as Astrid headed north for the Healer's Isle of the Lugnuts Islands, for it brought back all those memories of when they were younger, mid-teens learning to fly and partner their dragons and protect their home from rogue dragons, Outcasts, Berserkers, sickness and the weather. Her lips curved up in a nostalgic smile at the memories of who she had been-who they all had been-and how much simpler life had been then. Hiccup was growing in confidence, his bond with Toothless already far deeper and closer than any other and the young Viking, still scrawny and awkward, had been developing into the fearless leader they admired and followed today.

She sighed, her legs tightening around Stormfly's body as they banked slightly, the rhythmic jerk of her wings soothing as she drifted through her recollections. Of course, she hadn't always been as kind to him as she should have been-and still was reticent at showing her feelings...but a lifetime of being brought up as a tough viking shield maiden wasn't so easily shrugged off. She was better at fighting off an entire hoard of enemies than sitting down and having a sharing session with her friends about her inner hopes and fears but she was certainly getting a lot more time than she had anticipated to ponder her situation now.

And she missed Hiccup. Sure, she missed the others as well-it was certainly very quiet without having the twins around, constantly destroying things and baiting Snotlout-but the yawning gap in her life was the constant presence of the auburn-haired young Viking whose emerald eyes expressed everything even without saying the words. Thumper nudged under her ribs and her breath caught, before she smiled.

"I'll keep him or her safe, babe," she murmured. "But first, we need those ingredients..."

The old healer on Stippling had about half the ingredients...though in small quantities only, so Astrid had decided to collect everything, just in case. She wasn't sure how much of the cure she would need, so she was determined to make enough...and keep some for herself, just in case. She had Eel Pox when the bad outbreak hit Berk when they were sixteen and she had been feverish and almost delirious when Hiccup had returned from Eel Island with the ingredients, but he had gently helped her into the Great Hall and ensured that she had the second dose of the cure-after his father-and was then tucked up with her family to rest and recuperate. She had felt rotten then and couldn't imagine becoming so sick out here on her own-with Thumper to care for.

For a moment, she doubted the wisdom of what she was doing, travelling alone to a strange island to collect ingredients for a very sick Tribe to which she owed nothing. A Tribe she would need to return to and help brew the potion and deliver it to the ailing members...but even as she had the thought, she shoved it aside. She was a Dragon Rider-and they delivered assistance where needed, no matter the danger or difficulty, because that was who they were. That was who Hiccup had made them to be. And she had given her word.

Stormfly banked and swooped over the shallow bay that led into the small but verdant Healers' Isle, coming in to land by a stream that wound its way down to the beach. Gratefully, Astrid slid from the saddle and her legs wavered, muscles cramping from hours riding and she clung onto the Deadly Nadder until they recovered. Then she walked around, inspecting the area and knelt to slake her thirst with the ice-cold stream water. It was pure enough for the potion so she filled a couple of water skins to take back for the potion. And then, fishing out the simple list she had found in the dead Healer's hut, she began her quest to collect the ingredients.

She had made it about three-quarters of the way down the list when she realised that she was not alone. The island was eerily quiet, with not even the chatter of sea-birds on the beach and she wondered what was preventing them from hunting in the tidal pools as they did elsewhere in the Archipelago. There had to be something here that was keeping them away and she rolled her shoulders, feeling the comforting weight of her axe bump between her shoulder-blades, where it was safely slung. She gestured to Stormfly and the Nadder raised her head, cawing a query.

"Be alert, girl," Astrid said softly. "I don't like this at all." Stormfly chirruped and moved a few feet away, her head alert as she scanned the surroundings. Quietly, Astrid gathered another handful of Rock Blossoms, making sure she had at least three dozen for the batch of mixture she was planning to make, before moving on to the last two ingredients. She knew the eels were back on Stippling but she still needed molenuts and some nosewort. For a moment, she wished Fishlegs was here, for his extensive knowledge of botany would make the task so much easier. She could vague recall her grandmother showing her nosewort when she was a child, a herb with leaves shaped very much like a bulbous nose, that was believed to be good for colds and runny noses.

"You can find this in damp, cold places-like where you would expect to get a cold and need it," her Gramma had said and she smiled, headed down to a damp, cool gorge where the little river ran through marshy banks...that were laden with the precious herb. Awkwardly, she crouched down and began to swiftly pick the slimy grey-green leaves. A small smile lifted her lips.

"Hmm...they should call this Snotwort," she chuckled as she stowed her harvest in her bag, then rose.

She was instantly on alert, her hackles raised as she listened. There was a strong sense she wasn't alone, the edge of another creatures breathing just audible at the fringes of her hearing. Instantly, she rested her bag down and fastened the flap, then pulled her axe into her hands. Stormfly hissed, her spines raised as she turned.

"I know, girl," Astrid murmured. An answering hiss sounded and her eyes widened...and then she threw herself aside as a huge glob of steaming green liquid flew through her former position and landed just by her satchel, hissing and dissolving the moss. Looking up, Astrid growled in her throat as a Changewing appeared, its yellow eyes narrowed and fixed firmly on the pregnant woman. "Of course-it would have to be a Changewing," she grumbled, knowing how ferocious the highly territorial dragons were. "I mean, it couldn't be a couple of Terrible Terrors in search of a quiet life, could it? What am I saying? Oh Thor, I've turned into Hiccup now..." And as she spoke, she dived forward, her roll awkward but accurate enough to grab her satchel and swat the dragon hard on the nose with the flat of her axe blade, before diving away as it roared and spat more acid at her.

Stormfly screeched and launched a volley of spines at the dragon as her rider dashed away, flinging herself into the saddle and urging the Nadder to launch. Responding immediately, Stormfly flung herself into the air, dodging another mouthful of acid and rolled to avoid yet another. Astrid hung on and then threw the dragon into a tight turn, allowing her to shoot more spines and use her own flame to drive the angry Changewing back. Two spines embedded in its wing and it shied away as the rider made sure her enemy was pushed back. And then Astrid sighed, seeing the dragon turn and vanish. From this angle, she could see the compression of the mud and moss as the creature headed back for its den...and out of curiosity, she followed, not knowing what she would find.

What she was not expecting was a dozen small hatchlings and a dead mother Changewing, the babies curled against her and emitting pathetic little warbles. The remaining adult, clearly injured even before Astrid had defended herself, limped up and regurgitated a pathetically small meal of fish that wouldn't feel the babies. They were clearly newly hatched-the shards of their jewelled shells were still strewn around the little clearing-and just a bit too small to feed themselves. And the injured adult was struggling. It had clearly tried to dig up some food and Astrid recognised a number of mole nut pods that would be unpalatable to dragons-but vital for her. She paused and rested her hand of the agitated Stormfly's neck.

"I know," she murmured as the dragoon warbled. "It's never completely what you think. But I guess we can help them and they can help us..." She pulled on the dragon's spines. "C'mon, Stormfly. Let's go fishing..."

oOo

The storm lasted two days and Hiccup was getting more and more agitated, though he did his best not to show it. Chief Kjetil was insanely grateful for the assistance the three riders had offered and they were made honorary members of the Tribe in gratitude for fighting off the raiders. Heather and Dagur busied themselves helping repair damage while Hiccup busied himself completing his 'DragonEye 2'…though he was unable to test it because all his lenses were concealed close to the Edge. So after he had finished, he spoke to Kjetil and to Hjordis about Astrid. It took the woman less than a second to realise he was the man Astrid had loved and she slapped him without hesitation. Breathing hard, he accepted the blow without a word and then as the woman glared at him, he sighed.

"It wasn't my choice or my doing...and I came for her...but she had already fled. She didn't give me the time to sort it out so I could be with her. If she had waited, we could have left together...and now I am chasing her..." He shook his head. "I understand your anger. I am angry as well-at myself for not saying no quicker, at her for running, at my Dad for arranging the whole stupid thing without ever asking me, at Cami for not agreeing to break it off when she found out I didn't want to marry her and at Odin for allowing the whole thing to happen! But in the end...it is my fault. And I will have to travel to the ends of the world to put it right because she needs me. The baby needs me."

The Chief stared at him and then the woman rested a hand on his slumped shoulder.

"I understand what she saw in you," she murmured. "I mean, you are a good looking man, Hiccup-but it's your words, your sincerity that shines through. And knowing Astrid-as fierce and independent and brave as she is…it had to be a special man to snare her."

"And I was stupid enough to consider doing my duty to my Tribe above Astrid," Hiccup said with shame. He shook his head. "I love her with all my heart and I…." He closed his eyes. "Thank you," he murmured. "Thank you for being there for her when I should have been and…"

There was a sudden scratching at the door and every head snapped round. Kjetil shared a glance but Hiccup was already up, speeding to the door.

"Someone's out there," Hjordis realised but the young Viking was already pulling the door open, the blizzard of ice hitting him instantly and as he blinked, trying to shield his eyes from the ice driving into his face, something else hit him as well. He staggered back, disorientated and then fell over backwards as Heather raced forward and closed the door. The auburn-haired Viking lay on the floor with a small dragon clamped to his face.

"Ow," came the muffled protest as his dexterous hands reached up, tickled the red Terrible Terror and prised the creature from his face. There was a pause as the little dragon licked its eye and then he struck a leg out and waited. Sitting up stiffly, Hiccup untied the letter and nodded a thanks to Iggy, who flapped over to land on Toothless as he opened the paper and peered at the runes. And then he frowned.

"It's from Fishlegs," he read as Heather drifted closer, her eyes warmed with interest. "It's about Snotlout. He's vanished."

"What?" Heather gasped and even Dagur drifted closer.

"Snotnose will be fine!" he said easily but Hiccup shook his head.

"He's the Heir," he reminded the Berserker. "He took over when I left." There was a pause and Kjetil stared.

"What?" he mouthed.

"Hiccup is the son of Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk," Heather explained. "He is the rightful Heir to Berk…"

"…which explains the arranged marriage…" the Chief of Stippling said, his face filling with comprehension. "And you chose Astrid…" Hiccup nodded.

"Too late to stop her leaving," he admitted. "And Snotlout is my cousin and my replacement as Heir. If he is missing…the line of succession, which has been unbroken for three hundred years will fail…" He pressed his hand to his forehead. "And I cannot allow that to happen." Leaning forward, Heather's green eyes scanned the runes.

"He had an argument with Stoick…and Gobber…and Spitelout…and pretty much the whole of the village over who was the better Heir…and pretty much everyone voted for you so he ran off in a fit of temper and said they would all miss him…"

"Which he had done about forty times since we've been on the Edge-though he always comes back two hours later because he misses a comfortable bed to sleep in," Hiccup said tiredly.

"Fishlegs says he headed north-and then hit a storm…" Heather read. "And he guesses Snotlout must have hunkered down to ride out the storm…but he hasn't come back…"

Hiccup groaned.

"I am so close…" he sighed. "Astrid was here, a few days ago…and we know where she was heading…and I can catch up to her…but at the cost of Snotlout's life…?" Dagur clapped him on the shoulder, his face filled with false reassurance.

"I'm certain Snothat will be absolutely fine…" he said and then met Hiccup's unimpressed look. "Okay…I admit it…he may be in trouble…"

"Gah!" Hiccup buried his head in his hands. "Thor…do you ever want me to catch up with Astrid? Or is this my punishment for not going straight after her?" He sighed. "That would be just typical. I mean, I do what a good son and a good Heir should do…and I end up losing everything." He ran his fingers through his hair. "But I have to go. I just hope Odin and Thor will protect her until I can return. Until I can apologise and let her punch me and just hold her once more…" Then he finally clambered to his feet. "Toothless-we're heading back."

The Night Fury's head snapped up and he gave a quizzical warble. Hiccup rolled this eyes.

"Yeah, I know-you want to see Stormfly as much as I want to be with Astrid-but Snotlout and Hookfang are in trouble and I have confidence that Astrid and Stormfly will be able to look after themselves for the few days it will take for us to go home, find Snot and drop him off on Berk once more…"

There was an unimpressed growl. Shoulders slumping, Hiccup stared into his dragon's eyes.

"We both know this is what we have to do," he pleaded. "Look, I want to be with Astrid…but how would I feel if Snotlout died and I knew we could have saved them? If I abandoned Berk and then let their new Heir die? A Chief protects his own and I am still the leader of the Dragon Riders. Snot and Hookfang are our responsibility." He offered his hand and the Night Fury gave a reluctantly warble, then pressed his nose unhesitatingly into the boy's palm. Quietly, Hiccup dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck. "Thanks, bud…"

"You're really doing this?" Heather asked, folding her arms and scowling at him. "Astrid needs you!"

"And you think I don't know that?" Hiccup asked, her, looking up. There was self-loathing in his emerald eyes and she gasped in realisation at the agonies he was suffering. "Heather-this is something I have to do. And you can stay here and look for her, if you want…but I have to ask if you'll come with me and help me save Snot from whatever mess he has gotten himself in to?"

"What kind of mess can he get himself into anyway?" Heather asked. The auburn-haired Viking sat back on his heels and sighed.

"Well…he and the twins released the Skrill from the ice block against the Chief's advice and almost destroyed the village. He brought a bunch of Changewing eggs from their island which he sold…and almost destroyed the village. He flew off in a huff, ended up smacking into a waterspout and in saving him, he and I both got marooned on Outcast Island-boy, that was fun…."

"I get your point," Heather sighed. "Okay…"

"And me?" Dagur asked with an amused smile. He wouldn't say it but he was impressed at Hiccup's decisiveness and determination, no matter the cost. The Hooligan looked up.

"I think you need to check on home," he suggested. "Windshear and Toothless are much faster than Sleuther and if we are to have any hope of reaching Snot in time, we're going to have to travel at top speed." Dagur nodded.

"I get it," he said after a pause. "I understand. Don't like it….but it makes sense…" He paused. "But call me when you need me. I will come, brother." Hiccup got to his feet and clasped his hand.

"Thanks, Dagur," he said and then yelped as he was hauled into a huge hug. He winced as the buff Berserker almost squashed him. "Air…" he groaned and Dagur finally released him.

"Take care," he advised as Hiccup carefully put Iggy into his saddlebag and swung into the saddle, checking his prosthetic was clipped into the tail assembly before he headed to the door. Heather followed him without hesitation, a smile lifting her face.

"You need me," she said and whistled for Windshear. The answering roar of the dragon told the Berserker that her dragon was waiting. Hiccup looked up and then offered Kjetil a nod of thanks.

"I have to go," he said without preamble. "My cousin, the new Heir to Berk has gone missing. But I will be back-and I _will_ find Astrid."

"But the storm…" the Chief said and gestured helplessly. Hiccup offered him a smile as he opened the door and braced himself.

"It's in the hands of the Gods," he said and then vanished into the storm.

oOo

Stormfly was a great fisher and despite the fact she and her rider had been hard at work, gathering ingredients, she excelled at flipping up and catching fish-or snatching them from the sea. Working together, the Nadder and the Viking managed to land a large haul of fish that Astrid managed to get into a net from her saddlebags that she had brought for the ingredients. Tired, sprayed with salt and smelling of fish, they soared up and circled the shallow gulley and the desperate Changewings before they cautiously landed.

The injured Changewing roared and immediately lurched forward, eyes narrowed but Astrid fearlessly dropped to the ground, crouching with a hand extended. Cautiously, she fished a cod out of the net and held it out. The Changing growled so she tossed it slightly to one side. The dragon paused, then grabbed it and devoured it in one bite. Still tense, with Stormfly at her back, her spines raised, she grabbed another fish…and then another, tossing them further and further back towards the hatchlings which timidly came forward. She felt her lips tilt in a smile as the little dragons began to rip pieces of flesh off the offerings. Finally, she rose and grabbed the net, then strewed the fish in a wide arch towards the red dragons. Stormfly gave a little croak and bobbed her head. Then Astrid backed away.

"I mean you no harm," she said clearly. "I know you want to protect your young…as do I…but I need those nuts. I have brought you to fish in return…" She inched towards the nuts and the dragon gave a low growl..and then backed away. Cautiously, she scooped up the precious legumes and emptied them into her pack urgently before she backed away, swinging into the saddle. "Thank you," she said quietly. "And…good luck…"

The Changewing gave a growl and then turned to the babies-just as another roar sounded. Astrid's head snapped up and she saw a huge, unfamiliar dragon with a mouthful of mismatched fangs, deep purple pupilless eyes and fearsome claws. The creature was grey and black, its wings ragged but no less effective. And then it gave a strange roar that Astrid recognised.

It was the roar Toothless used to locate objects in the dark.

 _That dragon is blind._

And at that moment, the monster snapped round to face the girl and the Nadder and she tightened her grip on her axe.

"Where are Hiccup or Fishlegs when you could use them?" she asked. "Thor, I know they would love this. Some new dragon-which I'm sure they would have wanted to have checked on the DragonEye if it wasn't destroyed in the volcano-and they could geek over it to their hearts' content…"

The dragon roared and the Changewing noticeably cringed. Astrid's glared hardened.

"It is blind and uses sound to locate us," she murmured. "Stormfly-can you fire spines over to the far side of the gulley?" The Nadder immediately complied and the impact of the spines loosened stones that bounced and banged to the rocky ground, causing the strange dragon to turn away, roaring and spitting a yellowish liquid that erupted into flames as soon as it coated the rocks. Eyes widening, she gestured and Stormfly fired again, misdirecting the dragon. Four more times it fired before it could attack no more.

"He's empty," she murmured. _Five shot limit._ And as she thought it, they took off, circling the dragon and taunting it with screeching roars that had it bellowing an empty challenge. The Changewing babies were cringing as well. "NOW!" Stormfly raked the dragon with her fire and it shrieked in rage, taking off to try to attack the dragon that was tormenting it. But Astrid flipped Stormfly round and more spines impacted around it, causing more rocks to shatter. Roaring in distress, the dragon shook its head. Astrid slammed her axe against the walls of the gully, causing the sound to echo back and forth dissonantly and the Changewing roared as well before attacking the interloper. Finally, it took flight and Stormfly followed until it finally headed away from the island, not looking back. Hovering, the young woman looked down, feeling Thumper jab her under the ribs. Below, the Changelings looked up and the hatchlings gave small cries of relief, fluttering up and down and chirruping. The surviving adult gave a fierce roar…but Stormfly replied spiritedly and the other dragon lowered its head and gave a small warble, sitting by its dead mate.

"I understand," Astrid said quietly. "I think it's gone…but you know what to do now." She smiled. "Good luck!"

And with the chirps and roars of farewell still echoing after them, they soared up into the sky, saddle bags bulging finally with all the ingredients they needed and heading back for the uncertainties of Stippling…and the raging outbreak of Eel Pox…


	23. On Dragon Wings

**TWENTY THREE: On dragon wings**

Arriving back at Stippling, Astrid had needed to use all of her limited culinary skills to follow the recipe for the Eel Pox cure. All her instincts screamed at her to throw the ingredients in, boil it and dollop it out as quickly as possible…but the recipe was very precise. So making sure Stormfly was resting and that she had taken some water and a bite of yak jerky, she set to work in the village Plaza, keeping out of the tainted house where the old woman had died. The village was quiet and though she had checked on the Chief, he was delirious and had barely registered her words: she knew she was running out of time.

So quietly, she had tripled the measures and slowly brought the mixture to the boil, watching it simmer. _Patience,_ she reminded herself. _The mixture will cook at its own pace and trying to force it will ruin it. And I didn't go to all that effort to get all the ingredients to mess it up at the end. And all these people will surely die if I don't try…_

When the mixture had simmered and reached the desired consistency-without congealing into a burnt mess-she doled it out into smaller flasks and then firmly fixed a mask over her nose and mouth. Pulling her hood up and making sure she was ready, she headed for the Chief's house.

It was dark and noisesome, the man and his wife huddled in a bed, both delirious while their children lay quiet and almost motionless in their cots. Astrid stared at them in shock, then swiftly set the fire and watched the flames rise, before she drew water and laid compresses on their scorching foreheads. Finally, she dribbled fluid over their cracked and parched lips and slowly and determinedly fed them then cure, washing it down with water she painstakingly dribbled down their throats. Making sure there were flasks of cold, fresh water laid by their beds, she gently pulled the door to and headed to the next house.

As dusk fell, she had been round most of the village but she persisted, even after dark, using a lantern and Stormfly as sources of light. But it was as the stars burned brilliant overhead and her breath came in clouds that she felt the world tilt and her vision swim. She staggered, her limbs numb with weariness as she felt a warble and the warmth of the dragon propping her up.

"S'okay, girl," she mumbled, blinking. "Almost done. Two more houses and then I can rest…"

Stormfly nudged her worriedly but she shook her head, the famous Astrid Hofferson stubbornness driving her to straighten up, even though her back was aching and unfamiliar pains were aching through her pelvis. She adjusted her mask, then headed into the next but last house, finding two older people lying cold and still in their cots, eyes staring and no longer candidates for the cure. A small child lay scarlet with rash and delirious and she spent a while sponging the little boy cool and feeding him water and the cure before she made her way to the last house, rapidly treating the family within. And then, finally, she made her way to the fire, gave herself a double dose of the cure and forced herself to wash, drink and eat more jerky before curling by the fire, surrounded by the protective wings of her dragon.

oOo

Hiccup was seething. He had flown on Toothless almost the length of the Archipelago with Heather and Windshear straining themselves to keep up. They had braved the worst storm he had ever flown through and when they finally reached the seastacks north of Berk, where the letter asked for a rendezvous, the others had acted as if he was expected to attend and merely treated his absence as a holiday of sorts, rather than the hardest life-choice he had been forced to make. And worse, there was an extra person present-because Camicazi was flying with Fishlegs and the twins, rather uncertain on her pretty bronze and green Nadder but irrepressible and smiling as if she was one of them. And her reasoning-that she was now betrothed to Snotlout so she was only protecting her assets-made him clench his fists and grind his teeth. Her affections and determination to marry Hiccup had switched so efficiently that he felt fury course through his veins that she had been so obdurate when he had desperately needed her to help him…but now, she expected his help to further her personal ambition…using a man she clearly had no true feelings for.

So he blanked her, his attentions pointedly directed only at Fishlegs and the twins. Heather followed his lead as they headed north, tracking Snotlout's path and meeting the remnants of the storm…and meeting an agitated and flaming Hookfang. Instantly, Hiccup had taken charge, soothing the dragon and allowing him to fly off and lead them after his Rider. Hiccup knew-as did all the others-that though Hookfang was wilful and naughty, he was very fond of his Rider and would protect him at all costs. So they had flown after the flaming Monstrous Nightmare, finding an isle of flying warrior women who dived through the clouds when they saw the Riders. After discussion and a little spying on the unfamiliar village, they had sent in Heather, Ruffnut and Camicazi to try to scout out the female-only village while the males settled on the cliffs and headed for the north of the island, waiting for them to locate his cousin.

Once they had made it to the northern cliffs, there had been nothing to do but wait…and though Hiccup had concentrated on petting Toothless and checking his friend was safe and recovering after the long flight. Grumpy and impatient, the Night Fury still eyed his friend carefully, because he could sense Hiccup's simmering anger. He had warbled and nudged him and Hiccup had rested his head against that of the dragon.

"It's okay, bud," he murmured. "I know they could have done this without me. I didn't need to come here to find him," he grumbled. Fishlegs stared at him.

"But he's your cousin…" he began and the auburn-haired Viking slowly turned to face him, an incredulous look on his face.

"And when has that ever made a difference?" Hiccup asked him, his tone sceptical. "Look, he may be my cousin but he gives me less respect than anyone. He treated me…well, like _nothing_ when I was younger and I left him in charge, to step up as the Heir because I made the decision I had to…and the last thing he should do is run off in a huff because he hears something he doesn't like!"

"But you are our leader…" Fishlegs protested, his hand resting on Meatlug. Hiccup clenched his fists.

"Not any more," he said firmly. "I left, remember?"

"So who is in charge?" Fishlegs pressed. "I mean you have gone and Astrid is missing…"

"You, I suspect?" Hiccup suggested.

"Oh Thor," Fishlegs commented and sighed. "I mean I doubt the twins and Snot will take any orders from me…"

"They will from Heather," Hiccup smirked and folded his arms The husky boy scowled at his friend.

"They stayed with you?" he asked and Hiccup nodded, his eyes trailing onto the lanky shape of the male twin and the Zippleback.

"For some reason, they thought it was important I was helped to find Astrid-once I had recovered from being kept prisoner for a month, Fish!" Hiccup's tone was sarcastic and the husky boy stared.

"There's no need to be mean," he protested as the auburn-haired Viking stared at him in surprise.

"No need?" he echoed incredulously. "You really have no idea…except that I endured some horrible treatment when I was captured. That I would have died if not for Heather and Dagur. But we eventually caught up with the the Hunters and discovered…." He paused. "I will tell you all when Snot is back," Hiccup sighed and took a weary breath. "But just so you know-I was an island away from Astrid, just held off by a raging storm we had to brave to come back for Snot. And if any harm comes to her because I am here due to his idiocy and your inability to recall I quit…I will never forgive myself. I never asked for any of this-except the chance to be with Astrid. And you and everything else is conspiring to keep me from her."

There was a pregnant pause and a guilty look crashed right over Fishlegs's round face.

"Maybe it's just the Will of the Gods," Tuffnut suggested. "I mean, you probably upset them years ago by shooting down the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself…" Hiccup stiffened and then glared at him.

"Thank you, Tuffnut," he growled in a tight voice.

"I mean, they must be pissed at you to keep messing with your life this much," Tuff continued obliviously. Fishlegs stared at the male twin and then at Hiccup, who was visibly seething.

" _Thank you_ , Tuffnut," the one-legged Viking growled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they never let you find Astrid…" Tuff blathered on.

"SHUT UP!" Fishlegs yelled, seeing Hiccup on the verge of exploding.

" _Why_?" Tuffnut looked genuinely astonished, as if he had no clue why everyone was upset. Fishlegs stared at him.

"Really? You realise that Snot wouldn't have gone if you hadn't spent two hours telling him every reason why Hiccup was a better Heir than he was?" he asked. Tuff shrugged.

"S'true," he mumbled nonchalantly. "But he needed to know it. A true leader can handle criticism and not allow it to undermine his self-confidence and vision…" There was a double slap as both the others face-palmed.

"Please tell me he isn't going to be going on about the qualities of a 'true leader' for the next week?" Hiccup groaned. Fishlegs sighed.

"I would-but we both know it wouldn't be true," he admitted. "I…"

And then the angry roars of dragons floated up to them-followed by a high pitched scream that they all recognised.

"Snotlout," Hiccup said, his face grim.

"He really does sound like a girl," Tuff commented as Windshear swooped down and landed, with Heather, Ruff and Cami on her back. Eyes widening, Hiccup saw two women flying in behind them, apparently with wings and wearing unfamiliar armour-though the central woman wore a ornamented headdress signifying she was the leader. The auburn-haired Viking looked to the raven-haired Berserker, his expression suddenly concerned.

"Heather-are we okay here?" he asked, his eyes trailing to the strangers. Heather nodded.

"We're fine," she assured him. "But that's more than I can say for…" Hiccup groaned.

"Let me guess," he said. "Snotlout?" The winged women walked forward and one-wearing the ornate headdress with light red hair pulled back into a high thick braid-nodded.

"Your friend has found himself in a Razorwhip nesting area," she said, her lightly accented voice not hostile. Tuff gave a smug look as his sister walked to his side.

"I think Old Snotty is a ways away from finding himself," he noted superiorly. "And does anyone truly find himself? Isn't knowing who you are a journey that never ends…with a beginning that never starts…?" There was a pause and everyone blinked in confusion. But Fishlegs was frowning.

"What's he doing in a Razorwhip nesting area?" he asked in a perplexed voice. "Doesn't he know how female Razorwhips respond to a male presence while they're nesting?"

"He does now," Tuff replied cheerfully and then jumped as Hookfang growled at him. His eyes widened in recollection. "Um…I'm sure he's fine! Really…" Hiccup sighed.

"Look-the way I see it, the only shot he has is for us-and when I say _us_ , I mean you, Tuff and Fishlegs-will fly over the forest and distract all the female Razorwhips," he said, seeing Tuff suddenly jerk in shock.

"Then we can fly in and rescue Snotlout's boneheaded butt while they're distracted," Cami guessed. Tuff was backing up, shaking his head as Hookfag scooped the male twin onto his shoulders and launched.

"Wait! NO! I'm sure this wasn't the plan…." he protested as they accelerated into the air with the other riders close behind. Hiccup sighed, leaning over Toothless as they zoomed up.

"Easy, bud," he murmured. "We'll get back to them soon." And then he looked down into the forest and saw the silver shapes of the female Razorwhips flapping up, their aggressive growls sounding in the air. "Here they come!" he called to the others. "And remember-they're just defending their eggs so we don't need to fire on them!"

"Evasive manoeuvres-got it!" Fishlegs called as they dived down. But as they zigzagged through the trees, Heather voiced everyone's concern.

"There's acres of forest down there," she pointed out as she leaned low over Windshear's neck. "How are we going to find Snotlout down here?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Just listen for the high-pitched screams," he advised her. A shrill shriek echoed from below and Heather grinned.

"Like that?" she asked.

"Exactly like that," Ruff agreed, sitting behind her on the Razorwhip. Cami glanced over-and then forced her Nadder down, getting the dragon to fire at a purple-eyed female Razorwhip who was backing the stocky shape of Snotlout up towards a stand of trees. The young viking stared up at her and gave a shocked smile.

"Cami?" he gulped. "How did you find me?"

"They were right," she said cheekily. "You do scream like a girl!"

"Thanks…" he began ironically as another green-eyed Razorwhip lunged at him-only for her attack to be batted away by a flick of Windshear's tail. The young man looked up-to see Heather and Ruff nods at him as the Bog Burglar landed. But Snotlout was already running from two more enraged Razorwhips and the blonde sighed.

"Is he always this much trouble?" she asked to no one in general. Hiccup dived down on Toothless but a brace of furious Razowhips dived-bombed them and they veered back.

"Wow-they really don't like us-do they, bud?" he commented as he saw his cousin being closed on by the dragons.

"HURRY!" Snotlout wailed as Cami arrowed up and her dragon grabbed him by the shoulders, arching up with the angry Razowhips in hot pursuit. "Cami…" The Bog Burglar peered over her shoulder, concentrating fiercely. She wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but this was far harder than she had ever dreamed-because the Riders made it look so effortless. Even with Fishlegs's extremely patient tutelage, she was still very amateur compared to the original team-and she felt a surge of envy every time she saw them swoop and soar and manoeuvre without even a hesitation. And the realisation was sobering that she was inadequate and not yet fit to be one of them. And that explained their hostility to her then…and now.

"I see them…" she shouted to the protesting Snotlout. But in her inexperience, they flanked her and almost snatched the Viking from her dragon's claws. For a long second, Hiccup stared as the dragons played tug-of-war with his cousin-and then Snotlout slipped free and dropped like a stone towards the ground below. But though they tried to intercede, the Night Fury and his rider were again driven back. Yet as the Razorwhips fought Cami's Nadder, a blast of flames drove them apart and the orange shape of Hookfang zoomed down, snatching his rider from an abrupt death on the rocky ground below.

"HOOKFANG!" Snotlout yelled in relief as Hiccup felt the tension in his chest ease slightly.

"Hey, man-I have to say-this is one cool dragon!" Tuff called as the Monsterous Nightmare flipped the stocky Rider onto his shoulders. "Did you know he can fly so fast it almost rips your face off?" Breathing hard in relief, Snotlout tightened his arms around the twin's middle.

"Yes, I was aware of that," he said sarcastically. Tuff shuffled awkwardly.

"Okay. Um…do you mind holding onto something else?" he asked dryly as Snotlout hastily moved his hands. "I don't want the Wingmaidens to think…you know…think I'm taken…"

"Tuff…shut up," Snotlout said as they soared away, with the rest of the Riders in their wake, leaving the agitated Razorwhips to their precious nests.

The Wingmaidens insisted their guests-all of them-stayed for a feast and an affirmation of their friendship. Hiccup had stepped up to act as leader of the Dragon Riders-because the others were all looking to him. Atali, leader of the Wingmaidens, had been friendly and understanding and the two struck up a mutual respect-especially when he had explained his philosophy about dragons.

"Hiccup was the one to befriend Toothless," Heather explained. "He realised that dragons are amazing creatures that protect their friends."

"It's all about trust," Hiccup said and stared into Atali's eyes. "And you can trust us, Atali. We will not betray your location or your faith." She smiled and raised her cup to him, pacing back and forth by the fire as baby Razorwhips bounced back and forth.

"A toast-and greeting to our new friends from Dragon's Edge," Atali said serenely. She smiled. "You have taught us a lesson in tolerance-and acceptance. You will _always_ be welcome here on the Island of Wingmaidens…every one of you…and now the nesting season is over, there is much work to do…" Snotlout sighed.

"And I have to apologise to you all," he said awkwardly. "I-I'm a muttonhead. I shouldn't have run off just because I was angry…" Eyes flicking up angrily. Hiccup nodded.

"Snotlout," he said levelly, "you are now the Heir to Berk-and you can't just run away in a huff when someone says something you don't like. I'm afraid part of the job of Heir-and leader of the Dragon Riders-is putting up with muttonheads who never think about what they are saying or doing, about the consequences of their actions on others and the fact that someone else is going to have to deal with the aftermath of their stupidity. And no matter how hurtful what they say, you can't allow your hurt and dismay to override your duty."

There was a sudden silence as every eye turned on the one-legged Viking and the cold intensity in his words.

"You mean _us_ as muttonheads?" Tuff asked incredulously. Hiccup nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"All of you," he said tonelessly. "I had almost found Astrid when I had to come back because this muttonhead decided to run off. Now, I have no idea where she is and anything could have happened to her…"

"So you're not staying?" Cami asked, her tone thoughtful. Hiccup blanked her.

"And all because you couldn't act like an adult, Snotlout!" he continued.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Cami snapped angrily and slowly, Hiccup swung his head round to inspect her. And she recoiled from his disdainful glare.

"And I wasn't listening," he told her coldly. "You aren't a dragon-rider, Cami. You need to learn more before you can fly on this sort of mission. And we can't have such inexperienced people playing at being Riders-because this has got a whole lot more dangerous." He turned and looked at Atali. "As our friend and ally, you need to hear this as well," he added.

"What is it?" Snotlout asked, a glance flicking over to Cami, who was looking shocked. If she imagined he was harbouring any sort of lingering civility for the woman who had ruthlessly ploughed forward with his unwanted engagement and forced him to lose his home, his birthright and his tribe to chase the woman he loved who had fled as a result of the ruthlessly enforced contract, she was mistaken. Hiccup rose and walked across the campsite and back, the little dragons still gambolling by his feet.

"Viggo's alive," he said.

There was a pause as eyes stared at him-and then the twins burst out laughing.

"That's a good one-and it isn't even Loki Day!" Ruff guffawed but Hiccup shook his head.

"I'm not pranking anyone," he said grimly. "He's alive-and allied with Krogan." There was a pause.

"Who?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup sighed.

"The Masked Viking from the auction-the one who bought Toothless? The same guy who stun-darted Throk and took me to Sleipnir Island to hand over to Ryker?" There was a pause.

"I thought he was dead as well," Snotlout commented. "You certainly moped over killing him for days!" Shaking his head, Hiccup paced back and forth.

"I thought I had," he murmured, an edge to his voice. No matter the circumstances, the fact he had made the choice to loosen the rope holding his prosthesis on and let the man drop to his supposed death had haunted Hiccup. Viking he may be but the peaceful solution was always his default.

"Wait…if he's not dead and the Masked guy isn't dead-does that mean Ryker isn't dead?" Ruff asked and Hiccup grabbed his hair and paused, breathing hard.

"I don't know-but I haven't seen him yet-and he wasn't on the Hunters' Ship and he did go down with the Submaripper…but someone else was there," he said heavily. "Johann."

There was a pause and then Snotlout threw his arms in the air.

"I might have known that spineless blather mouth would play along and help them out if there was a profit in it for him…" he condemned but Hiccup shook his head.

"No," he said. "You've got it all wrong." He turned and looked at them seriously. "Johann is calling the shots. He's the man in charge."

The twins burst out laughing again and even Snotlout was smirking.

" _Johann_? Are you kidding me? Trader Johann? Trader ' _Oh Master Hiccup, let me kiss your ass'_ Johann? That one?" Hiccup glared at Snotlout's scornful words and growled in his throat.

"Precisely that one," he snapped. "He's played us all for years. He knows about the DragonEye-which Viggo rescued from the volcano by the way-and they are looking for lenses to find something called the King of Dragons…"

"What-the DragonEye isn't dead either?" Ruff asked and groaned. "Why is nothing staying dead?"

"Wait-if I jumped off a cliff, does that mean I wouldn't stay dead either?" Tuff asked, getting up. Heather grabbed him and hauled him back onto his seat.

"Muttonhead!" she hissed. "None of them died in the first place! And if you jump off a cliff, you'll die and _stay_ dead!" Ignoring his disappointed look, Hiccup turned to inspect his Riders.

"Krogan rides a Singetail," he warned them. "It's dangerous and ruthless-just as he is. He has assistants, fliers who also ride Singetails-but they are chained, not willing partners. When I knocked the fliers from their seats, the dragons fled-so maybe that is something you can exploit. Viggo remains his old dangerous self-and he has a DragonEye lens that Heather wore. I am hoping that Dagur's lens can give us a clue…"

"But what use is it if he has the DragonEye?" Fishlegs asked, voicing their concerns. Rubbing the back of his neck, Hiccup looked self-conscious.

"I have sort of built a DragonEye…I call it DragonEye 2…and it does work," he mumbled as the others stared.

"Of course he has!" Snotlout huffed. "Why not…" He yelped as Toothless swatted him on the back of the head with his tail.

"Snot-I have every suspicion that Johann, Krogan and the fliers have already been to the Edge…Gods only know what they have done…but they will have been looking for DragonEye lenses," Hiccup cut in. "But when I left, I removed them all and concealed them off the Edge. So Krogan and Viggo will be searching for lenses across the islands…" Fishlegs frowned.

"You want us to find them first?" he guessed. Hiccup nodded.

"But I need more," he said quietly. "You need to tell Dad…sorry, the Chief. He needs to know about Johann and the danger he poses-and he will believe you, Snotlout, because you're his new Heir. And if Heather and Cami are there, two other Heirs…it will make him take it seriously."

"But can you not tell the Chief yourself, Hiccup Haddock?" Atali asked him thoughtfully. He sighed.

"I am Outcast from Berk," he explained and she stared at him. "I am the Chief's son and was his Heir…but I was told I had a marriage contract already arranged when I was child when I asked my father to marry the girl I loved. She fled and I renounced the contract and my fiancée to go after her…and in doing so, I was Outcast and disowned. Snotlout here-my cousin-took over my role as Heir and my fiancée." Atali looked over at Camicazi and nodded.

"I see," she mused. "And I take it that these 'Fliers' are not friends of dragons?"

"They are Dragon Hunters-and we have been fighting Viggo and his people for the last year, trying to stop them and releasing dragons," Fishlegs explained.

"And letting them get their hands on 'the King of Dragons' would be a disaster," Hiccup said intensely. The Chief of the Wingmaidens stared at him-and then nodded.

"Then we will help you," she said determinedly. "Whatever you ask, whatever you need, we will be at your side. Because these dragons need our protection-it is our sworn duty. And allowing anyone the means to threaten these precious dragons would be a betrayal of centuries of service." Hiccup finally smiled.

"Thank you, Atali," he said genuinely. "I think we need to gather our allies. I suggest a conference-maybe on Defenders' Isle. Fishlegs and Heather will give you the directions and you can meet the Defenders and Dagur, Chief of the Berserkers. We need to watch and guard against Krogan and Viggo-and ensure that Johann no longer enjoys the free access he has used to infiltrate our homes. If you see any DragonEye lenses, conceal them or give them to the Defenders for safe keeping. Or…Fishlegs can get them to me via Terror Mail…"

There was a pause-and then Atali smiled.

"You may no longer be the Heir to your island but you are a cunning and decisive leader," she said calmly. "The Wingmaidens swear ourselves to your cause, Hiccup Haddock. Do not fear-we will do as you say-and come when you call."

Toothless warbled and the young rider smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "But now…I have to go. Astrid is still out there…and I have to find her. She's only got a few weeks left until she gives birth. And I can't let her down." He paused and looked seriously at the other Riders. "Heather, Fishlegs, Snot, twins…and Cami-please do as I ask. Heather-I know it's a lot to ask…but can you make sure Dad knows and Dagur attends the conference. I need you guys to keep the Fliers under control and beat them to the lenses. I trust you all-please don't let me down!"

"And he brings out the puppy eyes," Ruff muttered to her twin. "Damn-he knows no one can resist him when he does that."

"Certainly not me," Tuff hissed back, nodding.

"We won't fail you," Fishlegs promised.

"And Snot-Heather is in charge of the Riders in my absence," Hiccup told his cousin. There was a pause and the stocky Rider glared.

"WHAT? Oh, _come on_! I would be much better at…"

"Snotlout!" Hiccup snapped and his cousin sighed.

"Oh-kay…I guess I'm busy enough with Chief training and wooing the delectable Camicazi…right, Babe?" he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Urk," she commented. "Are you sure you don't want to…" she asked Hiccup and was met by a ferocious glare. "Okay-it was just a thought. I guess…" But she glanced over at the smirking Snotlout and closed her eyes. She had spent almost all the time since Hiccup fled on Berk, trying to learn to fly and realising that marriage to Snotlout was going to be far more trying than an association with Hiccup. And honestly, she was starting to wonder if even getting an Heir was worth the price… But Atali stood forward and raised her glass to the auburn-haired Viking as he clambered into Toothless's saddle.

"Fly safe and find your friend, Hiccup Haddock!" she called. "Go with the Gods!"

But he was already in the air, arrowing up into the cold, moonlit sky and heading south as fast as he could, leaning low over Toothless's neck. The Night Fury crooned.

"Take us back, bud," Hiccup said. "And pray she's still safe."


	24. Gone

**A/N: I am getting tired of having to type this. If you don't like this story,** ** _stop reading it._** **I am the author and this is** ** _my_** **vision of this AU (and the clue is the A-'alternate'). The duty of a writer is not just to keep writing the same story over and over but to explore and challenge-and that sometimes means taking turns that some readers disagree with. Quite frankly, if you could predict everything that was going to happen, there would be no point in my writing the story. I am not a professional writer-I have a career and a life outside of fan fiction and I write for pleasure. And I do NOT appreciate any personal comments in reviews.**

 **For those interested, leaders (particularly in medieval and earlier times) frequently made choices which threatened their own safety or happiness for the greater good or for a tactical or strategic advantage. I would recommend reading Medieval British and Western European History for multiple examples. Modern leaders only have to fear losing the next election-in these times, making the wrong choice could lose your clan, your village or your entire country. So family cannot always come first. Watching Hiccup throughout RoB DoB and RTTE all shows he has a well-developed sense of duty and will tend to prioritise his duty over his wishes or safety, whether it is to his father, Berk or draconic safety.**

 **For guests who keep leaving reviews making the point they don't like the premise of the story or its execution-I respect your point of view. It is of course in my option wholly wrong but you are entitled to hold it. The drinking culture of Northern Europe in current and Viking times is well-established and still going strong and the initial chapter is entirely plausible-and mixing inexperienced teens and alcohol frequently produces unexpected results.**

 **For the majority who are enjoying this story, here is the next chapter.**

 **...**

 **TWENTY FOUR: Gone**

Two days had passed on Stippling and one more old man had perished to the disease-but the rest of the village had stabilised. Astrid went round the houses twice a day, doling out cure and water. She had also made a cauldron of fish stew and was delivering small bowls of the food to the ailing villagers. Stormfly was faithfully at her side, concerned as the young woman pushed herself beyond weariness to tend her patients. She barely ate, didn't rest nearly enough and found that Thumper was much quieter than he had been-almost certainly because he, like his mother, was short of food.

On the second day, she perched by the fire and sipped a cup of cold water, wetting her parched lips and slaking her thirst. She was exhausted and her back was aching from too much bending…so she scrambled to a stream and methodically washed her face and arms and then she combed through and rebraided her hair. Stormfly came and sat behind her and she gratefully rested back against the warm, scaly body.

"I know, girl," she sighed, closing her eyes. "But no one has died today and many of them are looking better. Thanks for finding me some willow bark, girl. I've been able to feed them willow bark tea to keep their fever down." And then she sighed. "And we're running out of cure…"

Stormfly crooned and Astrid sighed, closing her eyes. "Just a little nap, girl. I'm really exhausted. Freya, I can remember when I could practice all day and night and still have the energy for a race with Hiccup…" She chewed her lip and her face fell. "And times change," she finished quietly, dropping her hand to her swollen middle, feeling Thumper squirm. "Just a little nap…"

Her eyes snapped open and she realised it was already dusk, the temperature rising and the clouds bunching at the horizon, though the sky appeared to be on fire. She shivered and glanced over, seeing that the fire in the Plaza had all but gone out. Groaning, she scrambled up and grabbed the firewood she had hacked from the trees with the Nadder's help and swiftly rebuild the fire, allowing Stormfly to ignite it, before stirring the cure and doling the remaining amount out into portions. Sighing, she took her dose, grimacing at the flavour and washing it down with another flask of water. Then, wearily, she rose and turned-to come face to face with a stranger.

She shrieked and scrambled back, her hand snatching at her axe and flipping it into her hands, bracing herself and swinging it round to hover inches in front of the man's face.

"Identify yourself!" she yelled and he took a pace back.

"I am Vetle…the Chief's second in command," he rasped. "Who are you?" And then he frowned. "You're the Valkyrie, aren't you." She frowned.

"I am no supernatural creature," she told him fiercely. "I am Astrid Hofferson, Dragon Rider of B…Dragon's Edge! I was sent here by Chief Kjetil of Sniffling to his friend Magnus…but there was already Eel Pox here. I did as any Rider would do-we protect and help where we can." The man frowned and almost stumbled, so she helped him sit by the fire and gave him willow bark tea.

"You made this?" he asked and she nodded, a hint of uncertainty in her brilliant blue eyes.

"Um…yeah…" she admitted. The man smiled, his lined face brightening. His grey eyes glittered.

"It's actually very good," he said. "The honey is a great touch." She shrugged.

"It was how my Mom always makes it," she admitted. "And she wouldn't let me go out and practice with my axe until I learned to make the tea. No matter that I couldn't cook anything else, I had to learn to make her willow bark tea…" The man ran his long fingers through his dishevelled grey hair and sighed.

"I thank Odin for her insistence," he said gratefully, managing a wan smile.

"I'm just going to do my rounds now," she said and he smiled.

"I'll help," he offered. "Your care has helped me to recover-and I know my wife and little ones are on the mend too. We woke this lunch time and our fevers had broken. I think you saved us. Only fair I repay that favour…"

So Astrid did her rounds with Vetle's help and found about half of her patients were noticeably better, the Chief and his family included. But some remained sick and she was grateful for the help in tending them. Between them, she and Vetle made sure everyone had willowbank tea, water, food and cure before they settled down-he with his family, her by the fire, curled by her dragon. But she slept fitfully and she woke in the early hours, aching all over. Grimacing, she scraped the pot for the last of the cure and swallowed it with more water, dropping back into a fitful sleep until dawn broke and Stormfly stirred.

She blinked herself awake, feeling muzzy and lightheaded. Her throat was sore and she coughed, each spasm hurting her throat.

"Well, that's just great," she grumbled and staggered to her feet. Vetle and the Chief emerged, accompanied by their wives and helped draw water, fuel the fire and handed round bread and jerky. She forced herself to chew, though she had no appetite and felt a little sick. "Just great."

"I don't know how to thank you, Astrid," the Chief said. He was still very pale but his voice was stronger and his wife was bustling in the Plaza. The Hooligan smothered a cough and then nodded.

"It was only what any one of us would have done," she explained. "You have enough willow bark but we've run out of several ingredients for the Eel Pox cure. Now there are some of you feeling better, I have the chance to go fetch some more from the Healers' Island." The Chief's wife, a kindly woman with honey hair and blue eyes, who offered her name as Fanne, caught her hand with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure, my dear?" she asked. "You look pale and you have been working non-stop caring for us. You have a child to care for and…"

And a part of Astrid would have loved to agree with her and take it easy-but half of the village was still sick and they were out of cure. And while she was exhausted, she was also stubborn. She had survived the Scourge of Odin and going blind-while Hiccup had survived being struck by lightning and losing a leg. Being tired certainly wouldn't cut it as an excuse for not doing what needed to be done. So she shook her head and gave a wan smile, squeezing the Chieftess's hand.

"I appreciate the kindness-but I'm a warrior," she said, more to convince herself than Fanne. "I am the only one who can make the journey in such a short period of time-and half the village remains ill." She paused and then smiled. "Once I've fetched the medicines, I can rest. Is that acceptable?" Fanne smiled.

"You take care," she said. "At least, let me pack you some food and some fresh water. It's a fair journey and you don't have to care for all of us now. Let us care for you as well, Astrid." And a small smile tugged at her lips, lighting her tired face.

"Thank you, Fanne," she said. "I would really like that."

Knowing what to expect this time and prepared for any hostile dragon attacks, Astrid soared up from Stippling, seeing Magnus and Fanne wave at her from the Plaza before they swung round and headed towards the Healers' Isle. There was a very strong easterly breeze and she shivered, for the air was bitter. But even as Stormfly struggled and they passed the halfway point to the island, the clouds darkened and thickened and a storm blew up from nowhere, furious and frigid. They lost sight of the sea, lost sight of the sun and the Rider knew she was being blown off course. Diving down to see if there was any land, the brave Deadly Nadder was battered mercilessly, tossed on the winds and scourged by hail and driving, icy rain. Astrid found her chest tight and coughed as they fought, looking for land. She had no clue where she was and as they flew on for far longer than she knew they should be doing, she felt Stormfly start to falter, exhausted by the constant battle to stay in the air and try to progress against the storm. Her head swimming and head pounding, she peered through the grey rain and saw the smudgy distant silhouette of land.

"Th-there, g-girl…" she managed, her teeth chattering. "Just a little further…"

But Stormfly was dipping as the shadowy land grew closer and Astrid's vision was darkening even as they started to fall from the sky until everything finally faded to black.

oOo

The storms battered Hiccup and Toothless as they headed down from the north-though they found shelter in a small, unnamed rocky island partway between of Berk and Outcast Island. Hiccup and Toothless had visited most of the seastacks and rocky outcrops around Berk in the four years since they became friends and partners-in-flight so when the conditions became impossible to fly in, they had automatically headed to the nearest shelter. But now, soaked and cold, the pair were holed up and frustrated.

"Wrath of the Gods," Hiccup muttered as he poked the fire with a stick. He had changed into his spare tunic and leggings-because his others were soaked-and he had shed his drenched armour to dry in the warmth of the cave. "Definitely being punished for not going after her straight away. And turning back. I mean, I thought spending a month being tortured by Hunters would have been enough but noooooo…." He sighed. "I mean, I know Astrid is brave and determined and can take care of herself…but as she gets more pregnant, I know she won't be as agile or have as much stamina and she will need someone." He stilled. "And that someone should be me."

Toothless warbled and Hiccup reached back and rested his hand gently against the warm, scaly hide.

"Yeah, I know-it was my choice to rescue Snot and though it meant I could warn the others about Viggo, Krogan and especially Johann…I won't ever forgive myself if I lose Astrid because of it." And then he sighed. "I've already lost Berk. And unless I find her, I will keep searching for the rest of my days. You know that."

There was a small croon and Hiccup rested back against the vibrating body.

"It's a long way to go, bud," he admitted. "I asked you to fly the whole length of the Archipelago and beyond and I really don't know where Astrid is. The islands down there are not on any map-and all I can do is search island after island and ask if they have seen her. And the time for the birth is getting closer…so I guess I oughtta make sure I have what is needed, in case she needs me…"

Toothless crooned and rested his head on his front paws.

"Yeah-I'm overthinking…but I have to go-and I had to let Dagur and Heather go, because there are things they need to do." He stared into the flames. "I know I have to stop Johann and Viggo-but not at the cost of Astrid. So I have set the others to do what we have to-and I have to trust them to complete the missions." He reached for his saddlebag and pulled out a cylindrical shape, wrapped in an oilskin, carefully unwrapping his DragonEye 2. "I guess I should try to get this working…" And then he looked at the dragon. "I can't sleep, bud. My mind is just whirling…so I'll concentrate on this until I'm exhausted…"

A shape appeared out of the darkness and a small green shape flapped in, hitting him in the face. He collapsed backwards and carefully prised the dragon off him, staring into the familiar shape.

"Sharpshot!" he laughed as the dragon licked his hand. "Hey-you coming with us, little bud?" The dragon gave a chirp and curled up by his hip, purring. Toothless flicked an ear and gave a small warble. Smiling, the Viking glanced out the cave mouth at the raging storm and then back at his dragons. He knew what he had to do and now he had everyone he needed to help him on the trip. Brow furrowing as the dragons both dozed, he leaned closer and began to carefully adjust the DragonEye 2.

oOo

Eyes fluttering open, Astrid winced at the light and flung her arm across her face, blocking out the painful rays of the weak sun. There was a movement over to her left and a middle-aged woman with a serene unlined face and dark hair pulled back into a thick braid leaned close, her hand thoughtfully raised to shield her eyes from the light.

"How do you feel?" she asked, her accent unfamiliar though the words were perfectly understandable. Astrid frowned and swallowed, her eyelids fluttering.

"Tired," she mumbled. "Feel like I've done four rounds with a Whispering Death…" The woman's brow furrowed.

"Your words are very strange," she said honestly. "Do you have a name?" Wearily, the dragon rider sighed.

"Astrid, Astrid Hofferson," she managed more strongly and forced her eyes open, trying to focus on the shape standing over her. The woman was calm, her style of dress unfamiliar but she spoke in Norse and she gently lifted a metal cup of cold water to Astrid's dry lips, allowing the girl to wet her parched lips and mouth. Throat bobbing as she swallowed, Astrid felt the cool water revive her and her blue eyes darted around the room, seeing the walls composed of large blocks of dark grey stone, shutters opened to admit light. There was a fire burning warmly in a fire pit and thick furs were tucked around her body. Suddenly she struggled.

"What-what happened?" she asked and then her head snapped down. "Thumper!" Her hand pressed to her middle and she frowned but the woman grasped her shoulder reassuringly as a flicker moved under her hand.

"Your child is fine," the strange woman reassured Astrid. "He has been moving well while you have been sick." Propping herself up on her elbows, Astrid glared at the woman.

"What happened?" she demanded sharply and the other woman smiled gently.

"Astrid-you were found on the cliffs overlooking the village of Granite Isle," she said. "I am Anja the healer and you were brought to me. You have been sick for a week, with a high fever, a cough and sickness…"

"Eel Pox," Astrid confirmed and then she winced, resting her hand against her head. "Thor, I took the cure as soon as I started feeling unwell but I became…confused…"

"If you had not been found, you would have died," Anja confirmed calmly. "You were very sick. Women with child are often more affected by illnesses and can be far closer to death than would be expected." Astrid frowned and then stared into the woman's grey eyes.

"I wasn't alone," she said in a low voice. "I would have been found with a dragon, a blue and gold Deadly Nadder…" The healer frowned.

"I was told you were found with the beast," she admitted. "The creature is locked in the arena though the Chief has not determined its fate yet. I believe he wanted to speak with you first to see what you have to say on the matter." Astrid frowned and rubbed her eyes.

"Bring him in," she growled roughly. "I am happy to answer any questions he has and…" But Anja started laughing and the blonde gave a scowl.

"You are nowhere near fit enough to meet our Chief yet!" she laughed. "Astrid-you are our guest and we will not harm your pet or you. We will ensure that you recover and are fit before we determine whether we can allow you to stay on the island…" Anja refilled the cup and handed it to the young woman.

"I can take care of myself," Astrid said stubbornly before a bout of coughing shook her body. The baby jabbed her furiously under the ribs. "Ow!"

"But let us take care of you…until you regain your strength," Anja suggested, gently stroking the stringy blonde hair from the girl's pale face. "Please…"

"Well, Thumper seems to have his strength back so it's just me," she said and lay back, angry at herself for her weakness but head buzzing with weariness. "And I am grateful, it's just…" And then she bit her lip.

"Just what?" the healer asked kindly and perched on the side of the bed. "You are young and beautiful, Astrid. You are with child. Your Tribe should be surrounding you, protecting you-especially later in the pregnancy. But you are alone. And that concerns me." Lying back, Astrid closed her eyes and rested both hands flat over her stomach, fingers splayed protectively over the rounded flesh and feeling a shimmy under her hands.

"Me too," she sighed. "But I can cope. And I will tell you, Anja…just…not now? Let me rest and regain my strength and then I will explain why I am here and not back home with my family and friends and the man I love."

 _Who belongs to another. Who I will never see again._

Anja patted her hand and pulled the furs up further.

"Get some rest," she said kindly. "You are welcome here for as long as you want. As long as you need."

oOo

In the Council Chamber, carved deep into the granite cliffs of Granite Isle, the fire illuminated the dark space containing a throne and the man sitting proudly in it, his prime councillors standing in a loose semicircle in front of him. Chief Torgeir was a tall and very powerfully built man, his face rugged and hard, his grey eyes cold. His hair and full beard were both dark brown, as most of the inhabitants of the village and he was dressed in leather armour, worked cunningly with knives concealed in numerous sheaths across his belt and arms. A studded leather band restrained his hair and his fist creaked as it tightened.

"Anja says she has woken," he announced, his voice gruff and gravelly.

"Finally, we can get some answers," Terje said. The man was a calm man of early middle years, his blue eyes thoughtful.

"It is obvious she is a heretic," Egil noted. He was tall and rangy, his long face mournful. "That beast was wearing packs and saddle, like a horse. But it was…"

"A dragon-yes, I noticed," Torgeir said dryly. "At the Chief meetings, they mention a Tribe from the far north where the Vikings have shattered tradition and become Dragon Riders instead of hunters. I suspect she is one of those breed." he paused and lifted his head. "Berk. They came from Berk."

"But she is clearly an outcast or exile," Terje noted. "Late in pregnancy, heavy with child and travelling with what looks like everything she owns…she is looking for a home, protection…"

"And Thor, she's beautiful. That golden hair, that face, those lips…I ache for her to take so I can have her…" There was an embarrassed shuffling of feet at the Chief's words. The third shape-a scrawny, almost emaciated man with hooked nose and pallid green eyes that looked over a wispy and disappointing grey moustache and beard and chuckled.

"Easy, Chief," Knut the Wise said. As Village Elder and prime councillor, the old man was an odd mixture of tradition and ambition, relishing his ability to manipulate people's lives like an evil old spider. And he could see a way of gaining status for the Tribe and for the Chief. "She is already pregnant meaning she is not pure…and according to our traditions, she can't marry you…"

"I want her," Torgeir said icily, his eyes ruthless. "I always get what I want, Knut-you know that." The older man nodded, reading his Chief's desire for the beautiful blonde. The Chief had visited her most days, gazing at her face and stroking her lithe body. Anja the Healer had been appalled but no one could stand against the wishes of Torgeir when he was set on something so she had remained in the room, ensuring he did not molest the unconscious woman.

"She is striking," Egil said in a mollifying voice. "And if she rides that dragon, she can teach us-and give the Tribe an edge…"

"Heresy," Terje muttered. Torgeir slammed his fist onto the arm of his throne.

"It will repel raiders and especially the army of IIvo," he growled. "And I want her."

"But Frida has been approved by the Council as being of good family, good breeding stock and she is expecting to marry you," Steinar piped up. He was a solid man, his long black hair and beard braided and a reliable supporter-as well as a kinsman of the nominated girl.

"Things are different now," Torgeir said without hesitation. "This girl is special. She is beautiful with hair of gold and a body that shows she is a warrior-and fertile. Think of the sons I can have from her! They will have my strength and her skills. My warriors will ride dragons and we can conquer the neighbouring islands and end the pointless squabbles we have with Chiefs Iivo, Hanu and Jussi."

"But she is not pure," Egil argued.

"Nor am I," Torgeir reminded him. "I've had my share of fun and sowed a few bastards…" Knut nodded, stroking his straggly beard and thinking hard.

 _Torgeir will reward me handsomely if I do the impossible and legalise him being able to marry the stranger,_ he thought, eyeing the others. _But she is clearly independent and may not choose him. Yet she has a weakness-two in fact. And we can play on both until she is trapped and ours…_

"Chief-I believe the Lord Odin has opened my eyes to the means to granting your desires," he announced. "The girl has woken and is weak and a long way from home. So you must make her welcome. Show her around yourself. Court her. Be gentle and courteous and get her to want to stay."

"And if the wench is uninterested?" he growled as Knut smiled.

"You have her dragon in the arena," he reminded the Chief. "She's not going anywhere. If she spurns your suit, announce that she has the choice to stay here as prisoner for trespass-or as your wife. And threaten the dragon as a last resort…or the child."

"And that's another matter," Torgeir began but Knut merely folded his arms confidently.

"It is not a problem, sire," he said smugly. "You must marry her by the next but one full moon…"

"Which is in seven weeks," Terje supplied dryly, watching the old man cautiously. He could read the man was making it up as he went along-but because he was facilitating the Chief's desires, Torgeir always fell for his schemes.

"More than adequate time," Knut replied sharply. "If you marry her before then, you may consummate here, before the Council and take her as yours."

"But she'll still be heavy with another man's child," Torgeir growled. Knut gave a cold smile.

"There are ways to force her to labour before her time," he revealed. "And as soon as she is delivered, you and I will take the babe to the Heights of Thor and we will cut out its heart. By killing the child in that holy place, Lord Thor will erase it from existence and she will be as if she were pure and solely yours…and then you can make those sons in her body…"

Egil, Terje and Steinar all shared a horrified glance. What Knut was proposing was abominable and against all decency, let alone everything they understood of their religion and customs. Knut was manipulating again and this time, he seemed to have gone a long way past the bounds of too far. But as Torgeir gave a sudden chuckle of approval, all three men bowed their heads and said nothing. Each man hated the abject cowardice he was showing but was secretly relieved that it wasn't his daughter who had caught the eye of the vicious Chief and his evil and amoral Chief Councillor. And all the men silently promised that if they had any way, they would try to get the girl away from him.

 _If they could._

"I like it!" the Chief announced, jumping to his feet. "Thor, I can feel the blood surging in my loins already at the thought of that beautiful woman all mine…" Knut smiled cruelly and nodded.

"All in good time, sire," he cautioned calmly. "First, the girl must gain her strength and then we can begin to pull her in. It will be much easier if she comes of her own will-and what woman would not want the protection and affection of a strong, brave, handsome Chief who can elevate her from outcast to Chieftess?" Breathing hard, Torgeir finally gave a nod.

"I shall be patient," he conceded and walked across the room. "But not for too long. I want that girl, Knut-and one way or the other, Astrid Hofferson will be mine!"


	25. The Chief's Guest

**A/N: Okay-daily updates over Easter...because I have this arc already written and I'm eager to share it with you...**

 **...**

 **TWENTY FIVE: The Chief's Guest**

Chief Kjetil of Sniffling was sympathetic as Hiccup returned to the little island, tired and cold but determined to locate the missing Astrid. There was no sign of the Hunters returning but the Dragon Rider did a sweep around the island just to reassure his host that his people were safe. The storm had finally settled and he was finally able to follow the directions to find the tiny island of Stippling which was Astrid's stated destination. He carried with him the best wishes of Hjordis and a selection of herbs and head-spinning advice from the village healer regarding childbirth. He had interrogated her about everything he needed to know-and had almost regretted the detail that he had learned…but he had persevered, because Astrid could need him.

But now he was flying hard and fast southwest, through countless tiny islets and seastacks that trailed to and fro, coalescing into small islands. The first he found had a village burnt to the ground, looking for all of Midgard like a dragon attack…but there were no survivors. Carefully, he looked around, seeing the charred ruins and then he found the sign of a dragon: single footprints from a Nadder. He frowned and crouched by the marks and then glanced up at the Night Fury.

"What do you think, bud?" he murmured and the dragon sniffed at the Nadder prints. He gave a soft warble and his ears pricked. "So it is them," he murmured, a hand gently stroking the depression. "So what happened? Why did you destroy the village, Astrid? Are you alright?" he sighed and then rose to his feet, swinging into the saddle. "Come on, bud," he murmured as they flew away, shaking his head. He had no clue why the dragon would attack but he had to be on his guard. Did the village attack her? Was she hurt? Was the baby safe? And were there any threats still out there?

He sighed. There was no way he could risk getting captured once more because no one could come for him now-and he no longer had the luxury of time. He leaned forward as Toothless accelerated away, following the line of the seastacks that suddenly, abruptly stopped, leaving him facing an open, blank expense of water. They backwinged and stared across the open sea, breathing hard. Craning his neck, Hiccup peered into the sky and checked the position of the sun-and then he flipped open the compass attached to his left forearm. Gobber had shown him how to make one and he had spent some time working on it back on the Edge after he had believed Viggo dead…never realising he would the upgrades so soon. He checked the direction-and then flipped the cover over the compass once more.

"Okay, Bud-let's go," he announced. "After all, Astrid must have come this way-and we have to find her. She said she was coming this way-so this is the way she came." He leaned forward and adjusted the tailfin. "Let's go. And hope we can catch her up soon…"

oOo

It had been four days and Astrid was allowed out of bed by the cautious Anja. At first, she had railed at the restrictions but as she tried to get up and felt her head spinning, she had laid back and conceded that perhaps the woman, though not as wizened and experienced as Gothi, knew what she was talking about. Her fever had returned that night and she had lain miserably, wishing she was in Hiccup's arms and feeling his child doing somersaults in her belly.

"Easy, little Thumper," she murmured and gently stroked an elbow that was poking out most painfully just under her belly button. "Momma is here. And we will up and about soon enough."

The first time she felt more like herself was when she was aided to a bath by Anja and her assistant, Ingrid, who helped her on her shaky feet to the wooden tub, steam coiling above the warm water and as she had finally been able to soak and wash her stringy hair and aching body, Astrid had finally felt her strength return. Clean, feeling human and much more alert, Astrid had refused to go back to bed, insisting on sitting in a chair and looking out of the window to get her first proper glimpse of the village she had landed in.

Granite Isle was accurately named. The settlement was located in a deep cleft in the dark grey granite cliffs, a small valley with a vigorous icy stream running through its centre and square stone buildings running down the sides of the main space, leaning against the cliffs for support. Each had roofs made of tiles of stone and smoke coiled from each home through small columns of stone that sat over the stone holes. There was a stone bakery, a stone forge with a wooden shutter over the hatch and stone barns for livestock and provisions. And up above, there was a wooden door carved into the cliffs that Anja told her led to the Council Chamber that was cut into the rock itself, like the Great Hall of Berk. Below the Council Chamber was a much larger cave that served as the Village Hall and there was a winding stair that was visible, snaking up the cliffs that rose dizzyingly to the sky, leading to the alter to Thor, the God of Thunder.

But there were no trees or grass, no signs of traditional viking longhouses or the familiar dragon's head ornaments protruding from the front of Berkian homes and the entire place looked lifeless and alien-more akin to Outcast island than the homes she loved on Berk and Dragon's Edge. The sky was restricted by the cliffs, a smaller vista that was grey and she could guess that the very depths of the little canyon that cradled the settlement never experienced the caress of the sun. It seemed a bleak and miserable place to Astrid and she wondered who Stormfly was doing, locked up here instead of being free to come and go, as she was used to.

She sighed, feeling her skin prickle with goosebumps and she pulled the furs tighter around her. The window was open onto the main plaza and there was a cold breeze but she didn't want to go back to staring at four walls. The people seemed grim and focussed on what they were doing, heads down and walking back and forth with scarcely a nod or greeting for anyone else. In Berk, the women would be chatting, the men laughing and joking and the whole atmosphere would be happier, more carefree. This place seemed grim, cold and soulless and she wondered how long it would be until she was fit enough to leave.

And then a man looked up-a tall, muscular man with grey eyes, a full beard and dark brown hair pulled back into a thick braid. His rugged face tilted into a smile which Astrid found herself responding to-because he was the only person, apart from Anja, who seemed friendly. He granted her a nod of greeting and then continued on his way, stopping to intercept two armoured men and directing them the head back the way they had come. Sighing, Astrid sat back and continued her observation.

She saw the man a couple more times as she sat there and he always looked up, smiled and nodded a greeting to her before returning to her tasks. It was a gesture she appreciated since, though she was wary of being pointed out and stared at for the outsider she was, being ignored was worse. And as she observed, she realised he was a man of authority, for everyone he spoke to snapped to obey him without question. It was something she could appreciate, having been leader among the teens and Hiccup's second-in-command. So she observed for the rest of the day.

The following day, she demanded clothes and was relieved to have her packs delivered to her intact. It was a huge relief to get back into her own things-and have the clothes she had been wearing when she had arrived delivered to her as well-cleaned and dried. Carefully, she dressed and felt more herself as she pulled her boots on, laced the sides of her new fur-lined over tunic to fit her expanded middle and stood, stretching. She knew she needed to get back on her feet and exercise because she just felt weak, even though she was also feeling much better. But her axe was missing and when she checked her packs further, her weapons were gone, her knives…anything that could be used as a weapon.

For the first time, a frisson of anxiety flickered through her chest and she glared-and then left her sick room, storming out of the building and onto the street, before grabbing the first person she ran into.

"Arena. Now!" she growled as the man stared at her in shock, obviously unused to her direct approach.

"I…er…" the man said worriedly.

"Can I help you?" a gruff voice asked clearly and Astrid turned-to see the smiling man she had watched the previous day. She nodded.

"I need to get to the Arena to see my dragon," she said firmly. His mouth quirked up at one side, his grey eyes twinkling.

"I believe I can take you there, stranger-if you grace me with your name," he said. His rugged face was warm and she forced herself to calm down, knowing that being polite would achieve more than her usual instinctive aggression…especially since she had no weapons to back up her demands.

"I'm Astrid Hofferson," she said carefully. "Stormfly is my dragon, my friend and I need to see her. She hates being penned up and it's cruel to prevent her flying…" The man's brows dipped briefly before he invited her to walk down the plaza.

"I suspect the people here quite rightly wanted to make sure an unknown wild and dangerous animal didn't pose a risk to the villagers," he suggested and she forced herself to appreciate the concerns of these people. If a dragon rider had landed four years earlier in Berk, they would have been locked up and the dragon imprisoned or slain: she could hardly blame their caution.

"I…understand…" she said reluctantly. "And…thank you." She headed off and the man fell in step beside her as she walked briskly down the plaza. "Um…may I ask your name, sir?" He glanced at her, his lips definitely curled up in a smile.

"My name is Torgeir," he told her calmly. "And I am fascinated at how you would befriend and ride a dragon…" She smiled and for a second, Hiccup's face flashed across her memory, his eager voice echoing through her ears.

"You really should talk to my…friend…" she forced herself to say. "He realised that dragons are amazing, protective gentle creatures who want to be friends. He gave us a whole new way of life…" He stole a glance at her as they walked down towards the Arena, not missing the subtle gesture of his hand which made the men guarding the entrance step back. Her eyes flicked up and inspected him. "Just who are you, Torgeir?" she asked quietly. "These men obey your smallest gesture…" He dipped his head, still smiling benignly.

"I think someone is waiting to see you," he said and gestured as Astrid saw the familiar shape in a cage, a relieved and welcoming trill loud in the stone-lined space. Astrid's face lit with a sudden smile of delight and relief and she ran towards the dragon, her hands reaching through the bars to caress the scaly face, fingers trailing lovingly over Stormily's nose horn and pressing herself as close as she could to the bars.

"Stormfly!" she gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, girl. You shouldn't be locked up. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have tried to help the villagers but I knew…they would all die, like that other village, if we didn't…" Then she looked up.

"Let her out!" she demanded, her face angry. His eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Are you sure she's safe?" he asked her and she smiled.

"She is if you don't threaten me," she told him clearly and he nodded, walking to the cage door and slamming down the lever to free the Deadly Nadder.

In an instant Stormfly was out, trilling and cawing, her wings flapping with delight and nuzzling against her beloved rider. Astrid hugged her without hesitation, murmuring words of relief as she hung onto the dragon. But as she got over her initial relief, she realised her dragon was thin and wary, her wings cramped from lack of exercise and her scales dull from dehydration. And then she raised her eyes angrily, glaring at Torgeir.

"Why has she been starved and deprived of water?" she demanded. The man circled the dragon and shrugged.

"My people are not sure how to care for such a beast-and even less sure if they should," he admitted. "But…I am assured she means much to you and so we therefore have to offer her hospitality. What food does she require?"

"Fish," she said quickly. "They eat fish…though she likes chicken as well."

"Then a feast of fish and chicken it is," he said and snapped his fingers. The two men guarding the Arena hurried in-and bowed. "Fetch a barrel of fish and some roasted chicken-as well as a barrel of fresh water. NOW!" The men bowed.

"Yes, Chief," they said and scurried away as Astrid stared at him, her arms still protectively around the dragon's head.

"Chief?"

He gave a small bow. "Chief Torgeir of Granite Isle-at your service, Astrid Hofferson," he said formally and his face was warmed by his smile. "I apologise for the deception but I wished to get to know you before I revealed who I was…"

"Because you thought I may be intimidated by your status?" she guessed and he shrugged.

"Possibly-though I see now you are a brave and fierce woman who fears nothing," he told her. "I saw you smile from the window and of course, I have been updated by Healer Anja-but you must understand that you are a stranger here. And I have to ensure that you are no threat to my people." Reluctantly she nodded at his words but he smiled. "I think…you could be an asset to our tribe, Astrid Hofferson. I am willing to offer you a home and security for the remainder of your pregnancy and security for you and your child." He paused. "I assume the father is no longer…with you?" Her eyes dropped.

"He is lost to me," she admitted and her hand dropped protectively to the bump. "Thumper here is all I have left of him."

"I am sorry," he offered, stepping closer. "I would like to offer you my protection-as a gesture of goodwill." She managed a wan smile.

"I am grateful," she said and looked into his eyes. "Can she remain here in the Arena, not the cage? It is too small for her and she really needs to fly. I need to fly her…" His eyes widened in shock.

"But in your condition, I would have thought…" he began and she couldn't help herself: she laughed. He looked offended and she struggled to smother her laughs.

"I am sorry, Chief," she apologised urgently. "I have flown all through the pregnancy-and intend to fly to the end. Stormfly is my friend and partner-she will always protect me and fly as safely as I need. But she needs room to move around…" He took a deep breath and then nodded.

"The whole Arena will be her cage," he decreed as the men returned carrying barrels of fish and water and a bag with chicken in. He gestured. "I think you should feed her-she will appreciate the attention. She looked up, her blue eyes wide with gratitude.

"Thank you, Chief," she said and he smiled back.

"Torgeir, please," he said firmly. "I am your friend, Astrid." Then Stormfly nudged her and she turned apologetically back. "Attend to your friend-I will visit you later at Anja's." he added as she rubbed the scaly face once more. Smiling, she prised open the first barrel and began to feed the Nadder while Torgeir paused at the gate of the Arena.

"So at least I know how to deal with the dragon," he murmured.

oOo

Hiccup was exhausted as he blinked against the stinging rain. Toothless had been making good speed-but the dragon wasn't at top speed, because he was still tired from their dash down from the very north of the Archipelago to the island of Sniffling. And now they were searching for the tiny isle of Stippling, out here in the middle of nowhere. Though, of course, Middle-Of-Nowhere wasn't that far from Freezing-To-Death…

He blinked and his hands tightened on the edge of the saddle. Swirling around in his head was the horrific guilt and the terror that he would arrive too late, that Astrid or the child or both would be dead and he should have been there to stop it. And while it was possible to justify every delay individually, to explain his actions through his duty to Berk, to the succession, to his friends…the truth was that he should have abandoned everything to go after her. And the only thing that had stopped him was not wanting to see his father look at him with disappointment and shame once more. He shuddered: for almost all of his life, Stoick had been ashamed of him and it was only since the Red Death that his father had been proud of his son. And now, his father had ruined his life and cost Hiccup the woman he loved and his unborn child. And Hiccup had let him…until it was too late.

And then a shape appeared on the horizon, a small island with smoke curling up from a settlement and he determinedly urged the dragon on, his heart suddenly leaping at the hope he could find Astrid and be with her once more.

"Up ahead, bud," he murmured. "They should be there…"

But it took an inordinately long time for them to finally reach the shore and Hiccup could feel his friend working hard to make the final mile, exhausted by his exertions. Guilt wracking him, the auburn-haired Viking landed in the Plaza of the small village and saw a small group of villagers draw back and reach for their weapons on seeing the stranger atop the black dragon. He raised his hand appeasingly, his eyes wide at the sight.

"I mean no harm," he said quickly. "I only come looking for Astrid Hofferson and her dragon Stormfly…" The weapons levelled at him and he shook his head. "Please-Chief Kjetil of Sniffling said that she was headed here to his friend, Chief Magnus…" There was a long pause, broken only by the low growl of the Night Fury, the creak of leather and the shuffle of feet. And then a crumpled man with wild grey hair, a salt and pepper beard and dark eyes walked forward.

"I am Magnus," he said in a hard voice, his voice still hoarse from a sore throat. "Give your name, stranger. This village will not tolerate opportunists picking over our homes while we are sick…" Emerald eyes widened as he stared into the man's eyes.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock of B…Dragon's Edge," he introduced himself, catching himself before he could speak Berk's name. "I am Astrid's friend and I am looking for her." He tilted his head. "You mentioned sickness…" Magnus nodded, though no one lowered his weapon.

"The village has been ravaged by Eel Pox," the Chief revealed and Hiccup gasped. Then he nodded.

"Have you been given the cure?" he asked. "It consists of…"

"Astrid Hofferson generously collected and brewed the cure, tending for all of us when we were so sick none of us could care for ourselves," he said. "She certainly saved all our lives. When the cure was running out, she headed for the Healers' Isle…but she never returned." Eyes widened and his face looked stricken.

"Never returned?" he asked softly. "When did she leave?"

"Several days ago," the Chief revealed. "When she left, there were only a handful of us up…and though there are more who are recovering, many remain very weak and we have neither the men nor resources to go and find her…" Then he sighed. "She mentioned she had passed a village on the way here where all were dead, slain by the same sickness or worse that scourged here. Maybe she is ill. Maybe she succumbed. Or maybe there is something else that has befallen her…" Unconsciously, Hiccup rested a hand flat onto Toothless's head and felt the worried croon through his hand.

"Do you need anything?' he asked automatically, though his voice was suddenly toneless. A lead weight had settled in his stomach at the Chief's words.

 _Please Odin and Freya-not. Don't let her have fallen to disease while I returned…_

But reading the young Viking's distress in his suddenly distraught eyes, Magnus shook his head, walking forward to press a hand on the hunched shoulder of the stranger.

"We are well supplied from the stores and we shall cope, Hiccup Haddock…" he reassured the young man gently. "Your friend saved us-and she is missing. So you must stay as our guest until you are ready to search for her…" Hiccup almost opened his mouth to explain that he was ready to go now…but he felt Toothless grumble and pointedly lay down…and he knew the NightFury couldn't fly another yard. And though he was zinging with anxiety and unable to rest knowing Astrid was out there, in danger, he knew he had to be patient. Faithful Toothless was exhausted and his own head was buzzing with weariness. He nodded.

"Thank you for your offer," he forced himself to say. "I…am very grateful." Magnus squeezed his shoulder once more to reassure the young man. He gestured to his villagers and they finally lowered their weapons.

"You are welcome to stay to replenish your supplies and rest as our guest, as a friend of our saviour, Astrid…and then, tomorrow, you can go find her."


	26. Betrayal

**TWENTY SIX: Betrayal**

Over the next couple of weeks, Astrid saw more of Chief Torgeir than she would have expected. As she regained her strength, she began to walk around the village and beyond, finding a small clearing with a couple of hardened and lightning-blasted tree trunks that would do as a training ground. She still rested and found that especially in the afternoon, Thumper wanted his rest. But despite her need for more rests, she she forced herself on, walking, running and finding a suitable staff to practice the movements for her axe. And she became more aware that the villagers were beginning to acknowledge her, eyes flicking up to inspect her as she walked through the increasingly-familiar geography of the village but the sensation of eyes trailing her was something she found intrusive.

Torgeir visited every day and insisted that she dined with him. The first time he had women bring in what seemed to be a feast, Astrid had been embarrassed and had wanted to decline but he had gently but firmly insisted that it was his wish as Chief-and the she, as guest, should accept his hospitality. It would be insulting if she didn't, after all. So she had accepted with good grace, savouring the well-prepared food and enjoying the company she was offered. Torgeir was charming and attentive, his tales of his exploits in battle interesting to the young woman though she found herself mentally comparing him with the self-effacing and brilliant Night Fury Rider who owned her heart. But she smiled and nodded at the correct points in the tales and made sure she laughed at his quips because her instincts told her that he was not a man who took criticism well. The memory of the brief flash of offence as she laughed at him in the Arena was probably the strongest clue in a man whose behaviour had otherwise been exemplary.

He seemed fascinated that she had trained as a warrior and a Shield Maiden and his attitude had been mildly superior, implying her desire to be a warrior was charmingly old-fashioned and doomed to failure. To Torgeir, the notion that a woman could rival a man as a soldier was fantasy and his dismissal of her skills irked her no end. Old Astrid, back on Berk and secure in the love and acceptance of her friends and Tribe, would have yelled at him for being a chauvinistic ass and punched him but here, alone and vulnerable, she managed a pained smile. Sitting back, his attitude was as if he had won the argument and she had balled her fists but said nothing, wondering what he would make of the fiery woman she was under her iron control. But back in her room-and visiting Stormfly-she had vented her frustration and paced back and forth, growling in her irritation. She had observed the village workings and realised that women did not seem to be taught weapons craft at all, being employed in 'traditional' roles as bakers, cooks, mothers and homemakers.

But she was regaining her strength and suppleness, though she missed having her axe and she hadn't wanted to broach the subject while she was finding her feet in the village, not being sure what their attitude would be to her having the weapon and whether she would be granted it. But once she had been there for almost three weeks, feeling accepted and more comfortable and she had done everything to regain her fitness without her weapon, she had waited until Torgeir had arrived to take her for dinner and then she had walked quietly alongside him.

"I have something to ask you, Chief," she began and he half-turned to her, the small smug smile lifting his lips. He gently touched her arm and she almost stiffened at the unwanted intrusion.

"Torgeir-please," he told her in an amused tone. "How many times do I have to ask?" She nodded and stared ahead for a few paces.

"I have something to ask you, _Torgeir_ ," she repeated, her tone cool. "When I arrived, I was armed and when I checked my packs, I found my axe, my knives and my other weapons were missing." His eyebrow quirked.

"Really?" he teased her and she stopped dead, her eyes flashing.

"Yes!" she snapped. "I know the contents of my packs-and I know that someone rifled through them, removing items that I need. Not to mention my primary weapon, my axe which was made for me by my best friend." _And the man I love._ Torgeir frowned.

"You have no need of weapons here," he told her simply. "I and my warriors protect this village and all its inhabitants-including you!" Breathing hard, she stared at him, appalled.

"I am a warrior in my own right, Chief Torgeir," she told him hotly, "and I protect others! I don't need protecting and I need my axe back!" He stared at her-and then began to laugh.

"Have you heard yourself, Astrid?" he asked her scornfully. "You are a small woman in late pregnancy and this talk about needing an axe is…insane! You should rest and allow the healer and the other woman surround and support you until you deliver your child…" She glared at him in fury, eyes flashing and fists balled so tightly the knuckles showed white through the skin.

"I am a warrior of Berk and a Dragon Rider!" she growled at him. "I am second in command to the Dragon Master, Hiccup Haddock the Third, Heir to Berk. And I have fought Berserkers, Outcasts and Dragon Hunters!"

"And you are in Granite Isle, seeking our protection and wishing to stay here…and if you wish to stay, you must accept our customs," he told her in a suddenly cold voice. "Our women are not permitted to be warriors and I will not have a girl disrupting my village." She glared at him, pulling back.

"Then I will find somewhere else where my wishes and skills will be respected," she said furiously. "I thank you for your hospitality but I will be leaving." Then she turned and marched away.

oOo

Checking the directions he had been given, Hiccup leaned forward over Toothless's neck as they arrowed forward. The dragon had slept for eighteen hours and devoured and huge barrel of salted fish before he had been willing to continue the chase, for he was exhausted as well and hadn't fully recovered from his ordeals in the clutches of the Hunters. The Night Fury was brave and devoted to his Rider, but even he had his limits-though he could understand his Rider's despair at still being separated from his mate. And while Toothless couldn't understand why they had needed to go back to Berk and beyond and find the loud boy who had annoyed Toothless and Hookfang so frequently, he had been happy to see the other dragons again-and meet the silver younglings. Though the Night Fury was secretly looking forward to meeting Hiccup's youngling, because he had seen the joy fade from Hiccup's eyes at the departure of his mate-just when he had been glowing with happiness.

So Toothless was now focussed, every sense on edge as he stared ahead and sought the faintest edge of Stormfly's scent of the breeze. But the time was too long and there was nothing but the salt and ozone and scents of other dragons and…

He growled.

Instantly, Hiccup was on edge, eyes narrowing as he scanned the horizon.

"What is it, bud?" he asked in a low voice. "Danger?"

Toothless answered with a flick of the ears and the young viking tensed, his hands tightening on the edge of the saddle, glad that his Inferno sword had been repaired while they were in Sniffling so he was armed. And then they rose up to see the outline of an island that matched their directions: the Healers' Isle.

"We have to go there-because this is the last place that we know she headed," Hiccup told the dragon, feeling the tension zing through him. "And we haven't seen any wreckage or anything along the way-thank the Gods-and I have to believe that she made it here safely, at least, because if not…" His voice stopped and for a moment he bowed his head. "I have to believe she is alive and wasting for me," he said after a long moment. "Take us down, bud." They swooped over a small bay onto a shallow beach with a crystal clear stream winding down to the sea, dropping off a three foot rill onto the sands and behind, the verdant vegetation was reminiscent of Dragon's Edge. There were signs on the sands of recent visitation by people and as they landed, Hiccup leapt from the saddle and walked to inspect the trash, seeing a discarded knife, a dead fire-pit, a few chicken bones and several arrows. Frowning, he crouched down and lifted one, sniffing the arrowhead: the fletching was unfamiliar but the gleaming green paste over the metal was not.

"Dragon Root," he murmured and then glanced up. "Dragon Hunters!" He scrambled to his feet and flung himself into the saddle. "Bud?"

Toothless warbled: there was no one nearby hostile, either by smell or sound. But the Hunters had been here recently.

"Let's go, bud-we need to see what they've done," he said in a grim voice. Toothless growled and launched, flapping low over the trees and skimming the vegetation, soaring over the patchwork landscape with patches of trees and bushes alternating with leafy glades and more open rolling areas. But from the air, it was easy to see trails where the grass and scrub had been trampled by a train of men hunting for dragons. And the trail led them to evidence of at least three captures, fired arrows and scorch-marks evidence of the struggle the dragons had put up..along with the parallel lines of the wheels on the cages, taking their prizes down to the beach.

But the worst was the little gulley that Toothless had unerringly led him to. Within was the corpse of a female Changewing and evidence of a struggle with the jewelled shells of her offspring scattered around her along with the body of one, fatally pierced by a Dragon Root arrow that had struck too deep into the small and vulnerable hatchling. Hiccup crouched by the little body and lifted it in his hands: it was probably only a few days old and still dependent. And its siblings were missing…

And then he saw something that froze the heart in his chest and made him almost stop breathing: Nadder Spines. He rose and urgently went and grabbed one, wrenching it out of the rocky wall with some difficulty but recognising the patterning on it because he had seen it so many times.

"Stormfly," he breathed and turned to Toothless-but the dragon was sitting with his ear-flaps back and cringing in misery. "Astrid." He looked around the gulley and felt his world tilt.

 _There is no body so she isn't dead. She isn't dead. But she and Stormfly were here and the Hunters have clearly captured dragons-and the Changewings here. They must have her. They have Astrid and Stormfly._

 _Thor, I wish the others were here-but they are chasing Viggo and Krogan, trying to stop them finding the DragonEye lenses._

He walked slowly to Toothless, his head down and the spine in his hand.

"They have her," he said heavily, stroking the Night Fury. "And she will be vulnerable. Thor-I know how dangerous they are when you are healthy and…not pregnant. I can't imagine what they could do to her. Thor, I don't want to have to imagine that. She needs us, bud. And it's only us…so we can't do this the way we normally do." He swallowed, his pale neck bobbing as he considered the unpalatable truth.

Toothless warbled and Hiccup sighed.

"This isn't me, bud," he murmured. "You know me-always try to take the peaceful option, to free the dragons without harming the people…because most of them are just normal people, doing a job to bring food to their homes and support their families. All I am trying to do…if I could catch up with her. But because we're alone out here, I can't take the chance to be shot down or captured. So…I have to do it the other way. It has to be hard and fast. I have to strike first and strike last. I have to…" He closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping with shame. "I have to aim to kill because I need them to know I am serious and I need Astrid freed."

Nudging against the young Viking's leg, Toothless crooned softly and Hiccup nodded.

"I know-I have probably killed some men in the war…and I had nightmares over the masked Viking…over Krogan…though it seems i shouldn't have wasted my conscience on him. But all the way through…I tried to give them a chance to get away…but I can't. Not any more. Now I have to make these men fear me…because they won't hand her over in time if they don't. I have to stop them." He sighed, his face filled with shame. "So I have to stop being who I am and become what all the others can be without any effort. And I pray she forgives me for abandoning who I am…for her. I have to remember…it's for Stormfly-and for Astrid. It's all for Milady."

oOo

Astrid stormed back to Healer Anja's, where she was still staying, and began to gather her things, ramming them into packs. All the time, she was boiling with rage. _How DARE Torgeir scoff at her hard-won skills and treat her like some…pathetic girl? And sure, she was less agile because she was well advanced in her pregnancy…but she was still skilled enough to bring a man down and fight off an entire raid all by herself. There was no way she could stay here when every time she looked at the Chief, she wanted to ram that stupid smug smile down his throat._

Furiously, she paced the room, trying to find everything she possessed-and then regretting her anger. Thumper was punching up a storm and reminding her that no matter her pride, she needed somewhere safe if she became incapacitated later in pregnancy…and for the birth.

She stilled. No matter how fearless she may pretend she was to herself, there was one looming trial that had her waking at night, tossing and turning and imagining the worst. Birth was a precarious occupation and though Astrid was young, fit and healthy and had never bothered Gothi except for Dragon Rider-related issues-like catching the Scourge of Odin courtesy of Viggo's machinations or going blind after being almost struck by lightning back on the Edge-she was afraid of giving birth. One of her aunts had died in childbirth when Astrid was five, taking her and her unborn child to Valhalla and breaking her Uncle Haakon's spirit. It had been shortly after 'Fearless' Finn had died so losing both her Uncles and Aunt Ragnahilde in the space of a few months had stuck in her memory. It was one of the reasons she had considered ending the pregnancy…before sanity and her love for Hiccup had persuaded her that his child was worth risking her life for as a final gesture of love for the man she had lost.

She chewed her lip and stared at the packs. It was frighteningly little to account for all her achievements, her battles, her victories and losses. Two packs and a couple of rolled furs-and her dragon and axe. Her face hardened again. She needed to get her axe once more. She grabbed her tunic and was folding it when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she said automatically, looking up as Torgeir walked in. Immediately, she was on alert, turning to face him and inspecting his face. His eyes were brilliant and focussed on her face and he advanced into her personal space without any warning, taking her hands.

"Astrid- I regret that we disagreed," he told her quickly. "Please- do not feel you have to leave. I am sure we can make some sort of an accommodation to permit you to continue to your training and maintain your skills. And I want you to stay." He stared into her eyes. "You may not realise, but you are a beautiful and spirited woman, the like of whom I have never met! You are brave, fierce and strong and are absolutely…unique." She stared into his face and tried to pull her hands free but he held on tight.

"I don't know what to say, Chief Torgeir," she told him honestly. _But I can guess._ He smiled.

"I am asking you to stay in Granite Isle-as my wife," he told her directly. "I feel we would work well together and you would make a strong and supportive Chieftess." He gestured to her middle. "And you are proven to be fertile so we should have no issue in providing me with the strong heirs I require to secure my line…"

She stared at him in shock, her mind suddenly and utterly empty. Of all the things he could have asked, that was the last on the list.

"What do you say, Astrid? Will you stay and become my wife, my Chieftess and the mother of my heirs?" he asked her.

"What? No!" she managed to gasp out, wrenching her hands free. "I-I am sorry, Chief Torgeir, but I am not looking for marriage. My heart is still broken from losing my fiancee and I cannot ever imagine loving anyone but him."

Torgeir stared at her, his expression slowly changing.

"And I am so sorry if you assumed I had any partiality," she continued, trying to read his response. "I assumed you were just being a good host and offering your friendship to a stranger…and I wish to be your friend, Chief Torgeir…but I cannot marry you."

He remained silent and he glared at her, causing the hairs at the back of her neck to stand up. It was the same expression that she had seen on the Screaming Death: implacable rage.

"I think you are making another assumption, Astrid," he said in a toneless voice. "That there is any choice in this matter. I gave you one as a gesture of friendship and hospitality…but there is no option to refuse. You become my wife willingly-or you become my wife unwillingly. But marry me you will."

She pulled back, her eyes flashing in rage.

"I will NOT!" she shouted at him, her fists balling. "I am leaving this place. I am sorry and I am grateful for your hospitality-but I never agreed to stay on these terms!"

"And how will you leave?" he asked her coldly. "Your dragon is my prisoner. If I give the word, she is dead. If you try to visit her without my permission, she is dead. If you anger me, my dear Astrid, I will drag you down to the Arena by your hair and cut her throat in front of you. Is that what you want?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him, revolted. "I was brought here, helpless and wounded and when I woke, I was offered hospitality. And this is…appalling. No! I refuse…"

He closed the distance to her in two steps, grabbing her wrist fiercely and resting a hand possessively on her breast. She writhed and tried to pull free-but he was ruthless and stared into her eyes with undisguised triumph as he continued to paw her without permission.

"You have no say," he told her coldly, his voice gruff with desire. "And if you don't value your best friend enough, have you considered the child?" Her eyes widened in shock and she momentarily stilled. "I am treating you well because I want your acquiescence. But if you fight me, Astrid, I will fight back. And believe me when I say-I never lose. If you refuse to co-operate, your child will pay the price. Have no illusion-I will order my men to beat you-and they will do it, no matter how pregnant you are. And they will continue until they kill your child and then I will have Anja give you the medicines to abort it so you are ready for my pleasure."

She spat in his face.

"You're a monster!" she hissed, fighting once more-but the door behind him opened and four of his men surged into the room.

"The lady Astrid will be moving into my home, in preparation for our nuptials," Torgeir told them, never taking his eyes off Astrid's face. "She is overwrought at the prospect and so she must be confined for her own safety. She is only to speak with Healer Anja, who will monitor her pregnancy-and with Frida-who can teach her the duties of a wife on Granite Isle." The men grabbed Astrid's arms and hauled her from the room, scooping up her packs as they wen. Screaming and howling, Astrid fought all the way.

"This isn't over!" she roared. "No matter what happens, I will never marry you!"

"Oh you will, Astrid-and if you want those you care for to survive, you'll do exactly as I command."

...

 **A/N: Next update tomorrow!**


	27. Leverage

**TWENTY SEVEN: Leverage**

The fourth Hunter base was as unrewarding as the first and as Hiccup soared up on Toothless over the burning ruins, the sunken ships fouling the harbour, he tried to crush his shame at the cries of the men who had fallen, repeating the mantra he had clung to through the fruitless and frustrating search.

 _This is all for Astrid._

But none of the men knew about the expedition to the island, meaning he still hadn't tracked down the correct group who had captured Astrid. And every day that passed brought Astrid closer to labour and exposed her to more and more chance of abuse and death. Already, dusk was fading into night, the flames casting uneven shadows over the wreckage.

The captain of the base had been uncooperative and the Dragon Rider had few qualms in lifting the man a hundred feet over a rocky death and threatening him until he talked. And the man had talked, explaining the all the hunters were allied to Viggo and were on the lookout for precious Hunter Tribe artefacts that had been stolen by the Dragon Riders-about the size of an eye, hexagonal and containing a glass centre… _DragonEye lenses_. Viggo was offering a very rich bounty for any man finding any and returning them to him…and though he was angry, a small portion of Hiccup admired the man's ingenuity. And he knew Hunters would do almost anything for money.

 _Except face down an angry Night Fury,_ he added with a grim smile.

He had relieved the man of the lens he had located on a remote island, abandoned by the Tribe but bearing the hallmarks of a Hunter ally and as he peered at it, he wondered how well the others were getting on. There was a crash as their Dragon-Root-shooting ballista collapsed into the sea and he glanced back over his shoulder, seeing a couple of men trying to put out the fires. They would pass the word on-that the Night Fury Rider was looking for the man who captured the Rider of the Blue Nadder-and Hiccup wanted them to be aware he was out there. His new reputation would be vital in persuading them he would go to any lengths to rescue Astrid.

Because he would. And though it was hard while all he was doing was facing Hunter subordinates, he knew that when he was faced with the person holding Astrid hostage, the choice would be easy.

His hand closed around the lens, the hard edges digging into the flesh of his palm and he smiled.

"Let's head back, bud, so we can have a look at this and see what else we can learn…"

oOo

For Frida Andersdottir, her life had completely spun on its axis and turned upside down. The beautiful girl of one of the best families in Granite Isle, promised to the Chief had been unceremoniously informed that the Chief was now obsessed by the blonde and admittedly pretty stranger who had crashed from the skies, pregnant and sick and apparently riding a dragon. Frida was acknowledged as beautiful, her long raven hair intricately braided down her back and grey eyes dominating a wide but regular face. She was slender with a small chest and rounded hips, always carried herself with grace and was witty, bright and discreet…but apparently all her accomplishments meant nothing against a golden-haired barbarian and heretic. Especially since that woman had rejected the Chief without hesitation.

She let herself into the Chief's house and the guards cast her the merest of glances as she headed up, carrying a plate of food for the prisoner and as she clambered up the stairs to the upper level, she paused. Astrid had thrown aside most of what she had been offered for the last two weeks, raging against her incarceration and refusing to marry the Chief who had broken his duty of hospitality to her. Her hands closed around the rim of the bowl of soup and then she approached the locked door, nodding for the guards to unbar the door and let her in.

She paused, waited for something to hit the wall just by the door and then entered.

"Go away," Astrid said grimly, her eyes fixed furiously on the intruder. She was seated on the hard bed with its single pillow and blanket, her fists clenched. She was wearing a simple undyed woollen shift dress that clung to the swell of her stomach, emphasising her pregnancy and her hair was braided over her shoulder in defiance of Torgeir's orders. In her time as jailer, Frida had already learned Astrid was incredibly stubborn, defiant and determined not to surrender, no matter the threats to her and her child. And that made Frida uncomfortable, because she had maintained her purity for the Chief, adhering strictly to Tribal requirements…while Astrid was most definitely not pure. In fact, that Torgeir had imprisoned a pregnant woman to take as his wife had offended Frida beyond all words-and spat upon all of her sacrifices.

But Frida had heard the threats levelled against the stranger, the threats to kill the dragon imprisoned in the Arena and worse, the child growing within her. She knew that Torgeir was ruthless and ruled the village with a fist of iron, murdering any challengers and ensuring his warriors were ferociously loyal…but even she could not imagine the men would attack and harm a pregnant woman in order to kill the child just so their leader could have her. At least she hoped not…because she would not want to live in a village where such horrors were accepted.

"I can't. I have your food," Frida said, her low voice calm. Astrid looked up, her bright blue eyes filled with disdain.

"I said, I don't want it," she insisted bitterly. "I am not playing Torgeir's game," Frida sighed.

"He would be delighted if you were so weakened you could no longer defy him…or maybe the child dies from lack of food so making his plan easier," she commented smoothly. Astrid's eyes flicked up, hatred welling in the depths.

"The only reason why you're not lying on the floor with a broken neck is because I haven't figured how to get past the guards outside my room," she told the raven-haired woman harshly.

"And what then?" Frida asked her sharply. "Your beast is guarded and will be slain as soon as they realise you have broken out. Torgeir will never let you go." Astrid lurched to her bare feet and Frida back-pedalled until she hit the door.

"So you just expect me to give in?" she spat. "How _dare_ you? You think I _want_ this? I _never_ wanted this! All I wanted was to spend my life with Hiccup, to marry him and fly and fight at his side and protect Berk and the dragons! But his father had betrothed him as a child and never said a word to him…until after we were together and I was…" She breathed hard. "And I love Hiccup. I don't want some brute who thinks he can force me to become his trophy! I am a warrior of Berk and the moment I get my hands on anything sharp, I'll cut his balls off and then cut his throat! One day, he will slip and that is all I need to end him."

"Astrid…I'm not counselling any such thing!" Frida hissed hastily, praying the guards weren't listening closely. "Freya, I was lined up to marry him-and I would be happy doing do…because he is my Chief and it is a great honour to be his wife…"

"Not for me," the blonde growled, turning away and pacing back and forth, her fists clenching and relaxing. "Being locked up here is torture. I want to be free, training and flying with Stormfly." Shaking her head, Frida bent down and placed the bowl on the floor.

"I cannot get my head around that," she confessed, her voice confused. "I mean, none of the women here would ever consider becoming a warrior-and the whole Dragon thing is…beyond anything I have ever heard of. Dragons are ferocious and dangerous, aren't they?"

There was a pause and Astrid inspected her slowly.

"No," she said in a calmer voice. "Dragons are intelligent, compassionate, protective creatures that are curious about us and will only be aggressive if they are threatened. Stormfly was a prisoner in our dragon-killing arena but we trained her…well, _Hiccup_ trained her…when our Tribe was going to attack the Nest and be killed by the giant dragon there. Hiccup discovered the truth with Toothless, the Night Fury he shot down then befriended. We flew to Dragon Island and he and Toothless killed the Giant Queen, freeing the dragons. Most moved to Berk and became our friends. We've been together since, through quiet times and battles with Outcasts and Berserkers and Dragon Hunters."

"You really have been a warrior?" Frida asked her.

"I _am_ a warrior," Astrid confirmed gruffly. "All my life, I have trained to be a Shield Maiden…and I was the most respected young warrior on Berk. I should have won Dragon Training…but Hiccup won, because he befriended Toothless and learned so much more from that than we ever knew about them. And then he showed me the truth and I…" She paused and swallowed, dropping her hands to cradle her swollen belly protectively. "I fell for a goofy, auburn-haired, emerald-eyed, kind, brilliant caring man. And he loved me as well…not because I was a trophy but because…he loved Astrid…" She blinked. "And though I can never be with him, because he belongs to another, he is the only one who will ever own my heart. And I will die before I betray him…or let anyone harm his child…"

Frida blinked. It had been easy to hate Astrid as an interloper, stealing her birthright and place as Torgeir's wife and Chieftess-but getting Astrid to talk had painted a different picture to what she had imagined. Not a barbarian or a heretic but a considered and thoughtful woman who was enraged at her wrongful imprisonment and desperate to be free, to protect her child and her dragon friend. And to remember the man she loved, not be forced to service a man she clearly hated.

"I-I'm sorry," the raven-haired girl mumbled. "I didn't realise…" Astrid walked back to the bed and say down carefully, her hands still splayed over the curve of her stomach.

"Why should you?" she asked astutely. "I am sure you hate me as a rival when I have done nothing to encourage or seek this unwanted interest. All I want is somewhere I can stay to give birth…but that isn't here…" She looked up and for a moment, there was defeat in her wide blue eyes. "I will eat your soup, Frida, because you are correct. I need my strength so that Thumper here has food…and so I can plot what I need to do."

Managing a smile that in no way reflected the sick shame in her stomach, Frida nodded.

"Good," she sighed and then she laid a wooden spoon on the bowl. "Is-is there anything else I can do?"

"Get me a knife?" Astrid asked dryly and Frida shrugged.

"You know I can't…" she began but Astrid sighed.

"Could you ask Anja to visit?" she asked quietly. "Thumper isn't moving as much as normal and I want her to check he is okay. Please…" The soft plea from the strong and brave blonde shattered Frida's restraint and she nodded.

"Of course," she promised. "I will make sure she checks you out. Just…hold on." Astrid looked up.

"Not much else I can do," she admitted.

oOo

He had returned to the markets for any intelligence-because he was getting nowhere with the Hunters. Over the days, he had hit each base at least once and still hadn't tracked down the group who had ravaged the Healers' Isle, threatening every leader and burning the bases to the ground.

Swathed in an enclosing cloak and leaving Toothless outside the markets, he walked through, steeling himself to ignore the products made from dragons and picking up supplies and another knife. As he drifted past the mead stall, he heard two hunters talking and he paused, purchasing a small flask and sipping as he listened.

"Omar is still hunting," one commented, taking a large mouthful and belching obviously. "Haven't seen him for weeks! He must be the only one not hit by the vigilante…"

"He's in the deeps, looking for Tidal Class specimens," the second-thinner-man said, emptying his cup and waving it rudely. The stall-holder filled it up and accepted the coin proffered with a grimace. "Though why he should need any when he got that load of Changewings recently…"

Hiccup stiffened in interest and tilted his head slightly, focussing on the two men.

"Yeah…but you know Omar…he and the crew of the 'RedWing' never stop for anything. Profit above all…and they won't shy from any dragon…"

 _We'll see about that,_ Hiccup thought grimly, sipping the mead again.

"Aye…well the Scauldron migration is underway south of Killick Hitch, in Loki's Channel-and that's where he will be, filling his holds to sell to our northern partner…"

 _Viggo…but Scauldrons dry out and die out of the water…_

"Anyway, have you heard any more about the Rider? Terrorising the Hunters all over this region?"

"Heartless bastard! He's destroyed every base he's hit and put scores of men out of work…"

"And killed about thirty without mercy," the thin man added, emptying his cup again. "Damn. It almost makes you reconsider your choice of career…"

 _Wow…I should have tried this sooner…if I could have lived with myself. But at least I have a lead…if I can only find out where Killick Hitch is…_

"Have you heard about the murderous dragon rider, friend?" the Hunter asked and Hiccup realised they were speaking to him. He smiled thinly under his hood and nodded.

"Heard the only sane thing to do is get out of the business…because I've seen him kill without mercy," he said, hoping they would believe him. But both men were staring in shock.

"You've seen him?" the fatter one gasped and he nodded.

"Always leaves a couple alive to spread his reputation," he revealed and sipped his mead again. _But only little sips. remember how we ended up in this mess in the first place…._ "Fearsome, huge guy with burning, cold eyes. Rides that enormous, ravening black dragon…" The hunters shuddered.

"And…I think it may be time to leave," the thin hunter said, slapping his friend on the shoulder. "I've heard enough. I always wanted to be a farmer anyway…"

"Me too," his friend said and they scurried away, leaving the stall-holder scowling at Hiccup, who knocked his hood back and tried not to chuckle.

"I'll thank you not to scare off my customers!" he snarked and grabbed his mugs back and Hiccup gave him a small smile.

"Hey-far be it from me to put off any would-be farmers," he said dryly. "And thanks for the drink….it reminds me why I'm not a drinker…" Then he flipped his hood up and wove his way through the market, his eyes fixed on the tree line beyond the stalls where Toothless was waiting. Now he finally had the lead he needed to locate Astrid…and he prayed he wasn't already too late…

oOo

Days passed in captivity and Astrid grew more desperate. Frida had been as good as her word and healer Anja had visited an hour after the young woman had departed and checked the baby throughly. She had managed to listen to the heart using a small wooden trumpet-like instrument and her verdict was that Astrid was undernourished and stressed-and that was affecting the baby. And honestly, the girl couldn't argue with the diagnosis-because every conclusion was accurate. She was horribly stressed and angry and honestly wanted to axe her way out of the cell…except she had no weapons at all. The closest she was given was a wooden spoon and even Astrid hadn't managed to fashion that into a weapon…though not for lack of trying.

Frida visited her daily, delivering warm food and attempting to lift her spirits-though none of her words in any way gave her any confidence. It seemed that Granite Isle was preparing for her wedding at full speed, no matter that she had refused to wed the Chief. And she was despairing that she would ever see Stormfly again, for she was not permitted to even leave the room. And though Astrid continued to exercise to maintain her strength and agility, she knew she was running out of time. Her pregnancy progressed and she knew that she was losing her edge. But she didn't give up, checking the times of guard changeovers, the bars on the windows, even the floorboards…but there was no obvious way out. So she ripped two of the slats from the bed and fashioned staffs for her to practice with, rehearsing the movements she would use with a sword or an axe for the moment she would have that one precious chance to grab a weapon and kill Torgeir.

But he visited her after a month in her cell and stood in the doorway, flanked by four men. Facing him, she glared at him and balled her fists, but backed up enough to ensure they couldn't just grab her and haul her away. She was in range of her staffs so that if they tried to harm her, she could make a fight of it and she glared implacably at the Chief as he eyed her up and down like a piece of meat.

"You need to smarten yourself up for your wedding," he told her coldly.

"There will be no wedding," she retorted shortly. "And the bastard who kidnapped and imprisoned me is the reason why I'm not clean and smart. I haven't been offered even a decent wash since I was put in here."

"It was your choice!" he roared at her, his eyes flashing with rage. "You have to learn to obey your husband…"

"I will never obey you!" she yelled back. "The man I love would never ask me to accept those words because he knows me. He would ask for my love, my support, my loyalty-but never obedience. We are a team, not master and servant!"

"And where is he now?" Torgeir sneered. "He abandoned you, didn't he? You are alone, carrying his child and at my mercy. And you will only survive if you obey me."

"I am not your possession-I am a warrior of Berk!" she raged.

"And I will kill your dragon if you disobey me," he said in a suddenly quiet, menacing voice. "The feast at our wedding-and there _will_ be a wedding, even if I have to gag you through it-will consist of dragon if you persist in defying me. And then there is the child…" Her gasp of shock and hatred was loud in the cold room.

"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed, raising her fists and he looked at her-then laughed.

"Maybe the child is safe in your womb…if I wish you to remain useful for bearing children," he told her cruelly. "But once the brat is here, can you be at its side every moment? If you defy me, if you anger me, Astrid-I will kill it. No hesitation, no delay-I will cut out its heart. Is that clear?"

She shook her head.

"You're a monster," she breathed and her eyes flicked upwards, her lips moving soundlessly. _Freya, grant me justice. Grant me the strength to outsmart him and save my friend…and my child…_

"But in two days, at dusk, you will wed me," Torgeir said. "And if you go through with the ceremony, your child will be safe. I give my word." She stared at him.

"I will give your answer at the altar," she said. "But…I ask one thing. I know you will never let me fly my dragon again…so can I be given one of her spines as a momento? As a last thing left of my best friend?" He stared at her and heard the soft plea in her words.

"No," he said. "Maybe after the wedding, maybe once you have performed your duty as my wife, then I will give you a piece of your dragon to remember it…but not before…"

"BASTARD!" she yelled, flinging one of the staffs into his face and breaking his nose. "I'll see you rot in Helheim, you rancid munge-bucket!" He stared at her in shock and then rage as blood poured from his nose.

"You will never see that dragon again!" he swore and stormed from the room, yelling for his men to find him the healer. But as the door slammed, Frida emerged from behind the fireplace in the main hall where she had been listening from…and she glanced up at the room. Astrid had not encouraged the man in any way and his ruthless tone was making her think more and more that perhaps she had pulled a lucky break in not having to marry Chief Torgeir. And then she glanced up at the room again, hearing the bolts slam back into place and she gathered her skirts-then raced from the door, knowing what the Chief would do as soon as he had gotten his face treated. She could hear Astrid screaming and hammering on the door, raging at him and cussing every name she had every heard-and several that were completely new but Frida didn't care.

She ran through the village, uncaring of who saw her or what people thought. She was of good family and they would protect her from any fallout from her actions-but she knew that as a human being and a woman, she couldn't allow Astrid's heart to be broken. So she dived round the corner and sprinted to the gate of the Arena-where one of her cousins, Jonas, was on duty. She grabbed his arms and stared into his face.

"I need your help," she said urgently and he smiled. She was the favourite of his cousins.

"What's wrong, little Frida?" he asked her in a low voice, glancing at his fellow guard. The man was also a distant member of the family and Jonas was sure he could play on family loyalty. She swallowed and looked at him.

"Open the gates and let the dragon go," she blurted out in an urgent voice. Both men stared at her, shocked at her sudden subversive request.

"What?" Jonas asked. "But its a wild beast! And the Chief has decreed…"

"What?" Frida flared at him, her grey eyes wild with sudden fire. "The Chief who is keeping the girl prisoner and is using the beast to force her to marry him?" Jonas stared.

"He's the Chief," he said helplessly.

"And he was contracted to marry me, cousin!" she snapped. "But he broke that the moment his loins stirred on seeing her golden hair. You and I both know she doesn't want to marry him-and she is with child. But he spits on our family honour as well as dishonours our very tribe. Astrid doesn't want him-and I fear he will kill the dragon because she keeps being who she is. She is brave and ferocious and independent. Gods, she is a woman I want to be! And I won't help the Chief break her. I won't help him dishonour us!"

The two men shared glances and then stared at her.

"You know what you ask?" the cousin, Trond, asked. She nodded.

"The Chief has dishonoured us, he will dishonour the Tribe and he will marry and rape a guest on our island," she told him passionately. "If we let her dragon go, we weaken his leverage over her and strengthen our hand. He is behaving like a madman! And maybe he needs to relieved of the Chiefdom."

"We can say the beast broke out," Jonas suggested and Trond sighed.

"I have to admit, my wife Liv hates the idea of a woman forced to marry someone who threatens her unborn child," he admitted as Frida stared at him.

"What?" she gasp in shock. "But he-he promised to allow the child to live if she obeyed him. He…"

"He lied," Jonas confirmed. "Knut the Wise counselled him when the girl first arrived, before she even woke. He threatened to beat her to kill the child…but he never intended that because that could ruin her for his purposes. He will have Anja bring on early labour and when the child is born, it will be killed to erase it from existence…so she can be considered 'pure' enough to bear him legitimate sons…"

Frida stared at him in horror.

"Uncle Steinar told us-but the guards knew the plan in any case," Trond confirmed. "Knut has been bragging that he has the Chief so wound up that he can make the man do anything he wants. That he is effectively the man in charge…and he has his eyes on…"

"…you," Jonas confirmed and she gasped. She reeled back a couple of steps and stared in horror.

"You-you can't be serious when he-he's…" she stammered and Jonas sighed.

"I'm afraid that's what he wants," he confirmed and then he glanced at Trond. The other man nodded. "But it's not what we want." He walked to the lever and slammed it down, swinging the doors of the Arena open. There was a pause and then a squawk…and then the blue and yellow shape of Stormfly accelerated through the gateway and flapped her wings, arching up into the grey, stormy sky. There was a final screech and then she was gone. Frida stared after her and then felt Jonas give her a shove.

"Go!" Trond told her quickly. "Get out of here! You need to be away when the Chief finds his prize gone…" She stared…and then darted into the Arena, finding a spine sticking into the ground. And then she stared around in utter shock: the walls were _covered_ in Nadder spines, scores and scores of missiles impaling the walls from her fury and frustration at being imprisoned. It was the signs of despair from weeks and weeks of captivity and was shocking. She swiftly grabbed one and emerged, then nodded to her cousins and ran for it. The two men shared a glance.

"You realise the Chief will be furious?" Trond said and Jonas nodded.

"I think it's high time we left to visit relatives on Rocky End," he said and the two men vanished from their posts, leaving the Arena unlocked, the dragon escaped and Torgeir thwarted, when he arrived an hour later.

Predictably, his scream of rage could be heard all through the village and Frida smiled, ensconced in Healer Anja's hut, handing her the spine to pass on to Astrid. Neither woman knew what mayhem the blonde warrior could make with it…but both were sure now that they wanted to give her the chance.


	28. The Wedding of Astrid Hofferson

**TWENTY EIGHT: The Wedding of Astrid Hofferon**

The day of the wedding dawned and Astrid watched the sun rise through the gaps in the shutters, knowing that Stormfly had escaped-because Anja, who attended a couple of hours after Torgeir had visited, had told her. And among her materials for checking over the expectant mother was one of Stormfly's spines. Astrid had been deemed healthy though a little underweight and Anja had insisted she was allowed a warm bath and a good meal-which the warrior had eaten. And then, clean and warm and wrapped in fresh warm clothes, she had grasped the spine and began to slowly rub it down against the roughened granite of the walls. She knew in her mind what she wanted to do with the spine and she prayed she had enough time to complete her plan before the wedding.

She was fed midmorning with a kind of weak meat broth and black rye bread, just before a large warm bath was brought in with scented oils and towels and she glared at the men carrying the steaming iron pitchers of hot water. Frida walked in confidently, a cream dress folded in her arms.

"I'm not getting in that dress," Astrid told her flatly, her eyes narrowed and hands resting protectively over her child. The raven-haired woman quirked a smile and turned to the guards.

"Give us some privacy, hmm?" she suggested archly. "Look-I can succeed much better without you muttonheads here angering her. Wait outside!"

"Our orders were…" the first man started but Frida turns to glare at him.

" _My_ orders were to get Astrid ready for the wedding and I cannot do that with you here," she told them sharply. "Guess what is more important at this stage, hmm?" The guards stared at her. "Close the door behind you on your way out!" she snapped and reluctantly, they left, the door slamming behind them. Frida sighed.

"I am not wearing a wedding dress," Astrid insisted, her tone flat and arms now folded aggressively across her chest.

"Yes, you are," Frida told her. "Because I need you in that room. Torgeir thinks he has all the cards-but there is one tradition that he hasn't counted on. Anyone can challenge the Chief for his place and he is bound by law to answer a challenge. And you are a fighter, Astrid. You have never given up…and we have let Stormfly escape to make sure she can't be held against you." Eyes widened in shock.

"You did that?" she murmured. "But…why?" The raven haired girl rested the dress down on the bed and carefully poured the first pitcher of steaming water into the bath.

"Because Torgeir is a disgrace," she said in a low voice. "He betrayed you. He betrayed me. He has betrayed the village and our laws and customs for his own desires…fed by the malignant spider, Knut. The same Knut who has decided he wants me to wed _him_ now the Chief is going to be bound to you."

Astrid winced, feeling the child suddenly leap and the womb tighten hard around him. She breathed hard for a few seconds until the spasm eased and then looked up-to find the other woman at her side, a hand comfortingly on her arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice low and Astrid chewed her lip, nodding.

"They're coming more often now," she admitted. "Mostly they're just like a tension but a few are a little…sharp. I checked with Anja and apparently they are normal for the last couple of months of pregnancy. Apparently," she added with grim humour, "my womb likes to train as hard as I do!"

"Astrid-I have every belief that you can beat Torgeir, given a fair shot-and challenging him at the wedding, in front of the Council and the Village will mean he can't worm out of the fight or use his guards to subdue you!" Frida assured her. "But we have to get him to believe that you are defeated. And to do that…you have to look the part…"

There was a long moment and then the blonde girl sighed, her eyes trailing over the steaming bath.

"It would be nice," she admitted and slowly unbent, pulling her dress over her head and approaching the tub. She finger-combed her hair from the braid and shook it out before stepping into the scented water, lowering her body into the water and ducking her head back to wet her hair. Frida watched as she washed her hair and then began to soap her body before she sat back on the bed.

"You know-no matter what you wish, you _are_ beautiful, Astrid," she sighed and the warrior stiffened for a moment before giving a resigned shrug.

"I considered finding a sharp object…even the spine…and cutting my face so Torgeir wouldn't want me any more," she admitted and Frida gasped at the idea of someone so desperate she would disfigure herself to thwart her captor.

"I am not sure even that would work," she forced herself to say as Astrid ducked back to rinse her long hair. "He hates being thwarted and is fixated on you. I guess he would proceed with the nuptials, even if you looked like Odd-Bjorn the Hideous."

"And I guess he isn't a looker," Astrid commented from the tub.

"He is rumoured to have curdled milk just by being seen by the heifer!" Frida sniggered and Astrid stared at her.

"No!"

"Yes!" Frida giggled.

"You know, my Tribe believes in giving us hideous names to scare away Gnomes and Trolls," Astrid volunteered.

"Really?"

"Well, how else would you explain neighbours and friends named Gobber, Snotlout, Spitelout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Phlegma, Dogsbreath, Mildew and Hiccup?" Astrid asked thoughtfully.

"Hiccup is just the runt of the litter," Frida commented.

"But he's not-he's lean…but tall, strong, brave, inventive, caring…and I had to leave him because they betrothed him to the Heir of another Tribe and if I stayed, he would not have wed her and the whole Tribe would have been in danger!" Astrid said tonelessly.

"Hiccup?"

"Hiccup and Astrid. There should _always_ be a Hiccup and Astrid," she murmured. "But in the end, he was wrong. It was a lie…because there couldn't be." Wincing at the pain in her voice, Frida stared at the girl.

"Then how come you're called Astrid?" she asked the blonde and Astrid lazily washed her arms, feeling the hard muscle move under her fingers as she stretched.

"I don't need a scary name because I was born with one," she told Frida. "I'm a Hofferson. Fearless and ferocious. And no gnome or troll would dare mess with me."

"Except the troll named Torgeir," Frida reminded her as she rose from the water and grabbed the towel, swiftly drying her body and beginning to rub her hair dry. Gently, she rubbed her hand over the rounded swell of her belly, only a month short of her time and still neat and unmarked. Thumper obligingly jabbed the hand away and her pale lips lifted in a small smile as she rested her hands on the baby.

"I will do anything-risk anything to protect you, little Thumper," she murmured gently and she rubbed the swell tenderly. "So we are going to wear the dress, braid my hair and make me look as beautiful as I can…because I need to be in that room with Torgeir so I can protect you. And I won't fail you. I love you as much as I love my Dragon Boy and I will not let that munge-bucket Torgeir kill you." She gave a grim smile. "No matter what, we will be together."

"And let me help you," Frida said softly. "I promise…I will do everything in my power to protect your child as well." Smiling, her eyes for the first time in weeks lit with hope, Astrid nodded.

"Then let's get ready for my wedding-because no matter what happens today, I am not getting married!" she announced.

oOo

The Council Chamber of Granite Isle was packed with the Council, Elders and the great and good of the village, all there to witness the wedding of Chief Torgeir to the beautiful and spirited stranger, Astrid Hofferson. The Council knew the Chief's will, for they had been part of the meeting where he had declared his desires to marry the girl-but many of them had been shocked and ashamed that he had imprisoned a young woman who was a guest, treating her like property, against the laws of their Tribe. There were guards at the door of the Chamber, just in case the young woman made break for it. The heads of houses and households-and their spouses-were all in the Chamber as well, along with others of high status-including Healer Anja and Frida.

Torgeir was standing at the front, his black leather armour polished and sword sitting on his hip, a smug expression on his face. Knut the Wise was conducting the service, his triumph at the fruition of his plans undisguised. He glared at the man-and gestured.

"Where is she?" he demanded as the door swung open and Astrid walked in, alone. The light behind her lit her golden hair like a halo, the silky strands braided over her left shoulder while the cream dress flattered her slender shape, the Empire line allowing the material to flow over the swell of her pregnancy, the neckline and hem embroidered in gold. Around her neck, held on a simple cord of leather was a long tooth-shaped pendant carved from one of Stormfly's spines. Her eyes fixed on the wall ahead and not sparing the Chief a single glance, she walked forward to stand before the alter and the manipulator who was responsible for her predicament.

"Ah…Astrid Hofferson…you are here to be honoured by marriage to our beloved Chief Torgeir…" the Adviser said as she turned her unforgiving glare on him.

"No," she said clearly and loudly. Torgeir snapped round and he opened his mouth to shout at her-but Knut stepped in the way and raised a hand to intercept the Chief.

"My dear-what other reason could you have for being here?" he asked lightly. Her fists tightened.

"Maybe…I was threatened he would kill my unborn child if I did not comply," she said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "I do not consent to this match and in accordance with the Viking Councils, I reject the legitimacy of this man to rule. I challenge Torgeir for the Chiefdom of Granite Isle!"

She stared at him and her lips tilted up, her eyebrows arched. She was daring him and he stared at her smugly-then laughed.

"This is the deranged ravings of a pregnant woman," he scoffed. "A fantasy! No woman can rule Granite Isle…"

"Show me where that is written," she demanded. "Because I believe the original Viking Council laws override all local laws and there is nothing there that precludes a female Chief. In fact, the Bog Burglars would argue there should be more! You _have_ to respond to a challenge." But Torgeir shook his head.

"I will not fight you, girl," he told her scornfully. "I will kill you in moments-because you do not possess the skills, strength or determination to overcome a warrior such as myself in battle!"

"I am Astrid Hofferson, Shield Maiden of Berk," she announced proudly. "Rider of Stormfly, Hiccup Haddock's second in command-I am a warrior in my own right. And I name you coward in front of your Council and your village if you refuse to meet me in battle!"

He stilled, his eyes flattening with rage and he dropped his hand to his sword.

"I should kill you where you stand for that insult," he growled.

"Which again confirms your cowardice in slaughtering an unarmed woman," she sneered. "You are a coward, Torgeir. You had four men capture me and you held me prisoner for weeks until you arranged this sham! You refuse to acknowledge that I have made it clear I will not marry you-and now I have made the formal challenge. So you fight me or you and every one of your people will know you for the rancid coward you are!"

There was utter silence in the room as the girl spat her challenge. Finally, Torgeir backed away and nodded to one of his guards to hand her a sword.

"Then you get your wish, woman," he said in a ferocious voice. "Give us room. I will beat her, then marry her and then…she's mine." He leaned close, his voice icy with hatred. "And the child will not see a single dawn…"

Her hand closed around the leather-bound hilt of the sword and backed away, her movements light and balanced, her eyes locked on his face and sword raised expertly. Automatically, she rolled her wrist, testing the weight and balance of the weapon she had been granted and for a brief moment, Torgeir realised that she did possess some skill-before he lunged at her, trying to overcome her in one fell moment. She anticipated the obvious attack, knowing he would use his speed and weight-but she dodged, light on her feet, agile despite her gravid state and watched him lunge past. Spinning, her sword clanged off his, batting it away and hastening him on his way. She was ready as he was still flailing and as he turned, his face was red with rage and he was breathing hard.

"That was a mistake…bitch!" he growled as he lunged again, meeting a skilled and strong defence. And while Astrid had practiced with the axe since she was four, she had also mastered every other weapon on Berk, ensuring her prowess was unsurpassed by any but the Chief himself-and with the sword, by Hiccup. Dancing back, Astrid felt a small jab under her ribs from her agitated child and that spurred her on, knowing exactly what-or _who_ -she was fighting for. When she had made her choice to keep the pregnancy, she had accepted that she was going to be a mother to Hiccup's child and she knew part of that duty involved protecting her offspring. And she knew, beyond all doubt, that Torgeir would kill Thumper if he beat her.

She almost missed the leg sweeping out to try to take her legs but she jumped and used the momentum to bring the sword down hard on his weapon, the angle of the blow slamming him back against the altar. He staggered and glared at her, throwing himself forward and bearing them both to the ground. Her sword clattered away as her knee slammed up and his eyes crossed with the accurate impact that coincided with her slamming his hand onto the floor. The third slam had his sword flying free as well but she scarcely had time to triumph as he rolled her and pinned her, his body pressing hard against hers, crushing her swollen belly and she felt Thumper nudge her desperately.

"This should give you ideas," Torgeir sneered, his hands tightening around her wrists. "You are going to get very used to this-whore!" She writhed furiously and kicked the inside of his knee, causing him to yell. The tiny movement was all she needed and she flipped him and punched him in the face, breaking his broken nose again and causing blood to splatter over her dress. He roared as she punched him again, snapping his head sideways as she broke free. He roared and threw her sideways and though she managed to get her feet under her, she stumbled, dropping to her knee and grabbing the sword in time to parry the furious stroke at her head. Kneeling, she defended herself furiously and spun round, slashing at his waist and marking his side.

"I am going to make you scream," he promised, panting in rage as his men backed up further. Every eye was on the combat that no one believed would last longer than the Chief's first rush at the pregnant woman. Now, everyone was watching her in shock and Astrid's blue eyes flicked up, seeing the astonished expression on their faces as she challenged their Chief. A number looked downright hostile or horrified-but Anja and Frida were holding their breath and she knew they were rooting for her. It gave her heart as she parried again, dancing back as they weaved across the floor, trading blows. Then she closed her second hand on the hilt and launched into a furious attack, shouting a curse as she traded blows with Torgeir.

"You munge bucket full of rat droppings!" she sneered. "Is this all you can do? I'm a woman and pregnant and you still can't beat me!" The clangs echoed round the Chamber, each blow reverberating through Astrid's arms. In her heart, she knew he was stronger and would beat her ultimately-so she had to end it before she ran out of energy. Torgeir was sneering taunts to her, his face lit with triumph. She batted him away, the backswing catching his neck and face and he roared, backing away and pressing a hand to his bleeding cheek.

A spasm tightened through her and she hissed, clamping her teeth on her lip and avoiding doubling up as she blocked another blow to her head. Giving a roar, she made a roundhouse blow that knocked the sword from his hand and shoved him back, the flat of the blade meeting his face and stunning him. She danced forward and dug the sword into his chest-but he kicked her back and threw himself forward, pinning her against the altar. Kicking and writhing, she stared up into his cold, compassionless eyes as he leaned close.

"It's over," he sneered and she nodded.

"Yes, it is," she said, snapping her wrist down and a slim dagger that she had also carved from Stormfly's spine slid into her palm. Her arm stabbed up, swift as a flash and buried the dagger deep into his neck. His eyes widened as she ripped it free and blood gushed from the defect. He choked and stared at her in utter incomprehension…and then his hands closed on her throat, squeezing tight. Eyes snapping wide, she tried to prise his hands free but as he tried to choke her, his grip weakened as blood liberally coated his neck and chest. Astrid sliced at his wrists with the carven dagger and and slowly, his hands relaxed as his eyes closed and he sagged. Breathing hard, she shoved him off and he flopped onto his back, breathing his last as she tenderly rubbed her bruised throat, sucking in air and resting a hand on her belly. Coated in his blood, breathing hard and throat scarlet from the ferocious squeeze, Astrid forced herself to her feet, leaning forward to grab the sword and stand tall and proud.

Then she walked forward the two paces to his limp shape, hauled up his head and with one powerful blow, she severed his neck. Lifting her prize, she turned to the room and glared at them, the bloody sword clamped in her hand.

"Torgeir is dead!" she announced harshly, glaring at the Tribe and daring them to cross her. "I claim the Chiefdom!" There was a silence and the old man raised his staff, hissing in rage.

"HERESY!" Knut shrieked and Astrid spun as Frida yelled a warning.

"LOOK OUT!"

But Astrid spun under the staff and buried the sword in his chest , shoving him back against the altar as he slumped down by the body of his Chief. The Shield Maiden glared at the Tribe.

"Anyone else?" she growled and there was a flurry of shared glances before the Council and guests shook their heads. Egil, Terje and Steinar stepped forward.

"Astrid Hofferson is declared the legal winner of the challenge," Egil announced to the village. "She defeated the Chief in combat and avenged her captivity." He glanced over to the others and they nodded. Frida was bouncing with excitement and even the reserved Anja was smiling. "All hail to the new Chief!" Steiner started forward.

"Heya Chief Astrid!" he shouted and the words rang through the hall, echoed from every throat.

"HEYA CHIEF ASTRID!"


	29. Despair

**TWENTY NINE: Despair**

Even with directions, it was still like looking for a very small red needle in a giant ocean-sized haystack, Hiccup realised as he and Toothless scoured the seas for the RedWing and Astrid. They had been searching for days, seeking one ship amid what turned out to be a huge channel, bounded by a slim ridge of almost imperceptible reefs and worn-down seastacks and dotted with small islands that a ship could easily hide out behind. But they searched on and on, watching the Scauldrons migrate and hoping against hope that the ship was still hunting dragons.

But as the days passed and exhaustion and despair lay heavily on the pair, Hiccup felt his hopes wane. Astrid was missing and really, there was no sign of her apart from Stormfly's spines on the island. Toothless was tired and fell asleep every evening when they rested on sea stacks or small isolated islands and the Viking was feeling more and more guilt that he was asking so much of his friend when it was his mess. But the Night Fury was reassuring, warbling gently and curling around the despondent young Viking. And every night, as he stared into the flames of the fire, Hiccup pictured Astrid's face, lit by her smile, her blue eyes twinkling with humour and pink lips curled up in a smile. And he imagined stroking her soft cheek, the silky strands of her hair brushing his cheek as he kissed her and felt her warm arms in his…

But every morning, he woke alone, cold and wracked by guilt even with Toothless's valiant efforts to raise his spirits. And he worked mechanically through washing and tidying himself up and then setting out again. Until they found a pod of Scauldrons, a dozen adults and subadults all swimming close together, their long-necked shapes sleek as they carved through the water and empty of ideas, Hiccup had Toothless follow them, soaring high so the large shapes were mere dark green smudges amid the deeper blue of the channel…until a ship surged from the shelter of two seastacks and fired a weighted dragon proof net over the nearest dragon, fouling its wings and swathing the struggling reptile in the unbreakable links.

Frozen for a moment, Hiccup felt Toothless warble in sympathy and the young Viking rested his hand on his dragon's head.

"I know, bud," he murmured. "Let's set them free…"

They swooped round and as they arrowed down, accelerating towards the vessel, Hiccup took in the details of the ship they were attacking, the ship he had been hunting for so long. The ship was a typical Hunter vessel, the stabilising float off the starboard hull to help when trying to bring down escaping dragons in the air and with blood red sails, marked with a dragon head impaled on a giant arrow: it had to be the RedWing. Toothless rolled and Hiccup felt the tension in the dragon's body as the Night Fury drew himself up-and fired. The dragon accurately blasted away the deck under the net-launcher and the device toppled-then fell into the sea. Hiccup hunched low over the dragon as they accelerated past the ship, the speed slamming the boat sideways and throwing off the aim of the flying arrows. They briefly dipped into the water as they passed, lifting the net enough to allow the trapped scauldron to break free before letting the net and launcher drop into the deeps. Flipping Toothless round, the Viking and dragon moved as one as Toothless blew the mast apart and the sails crashed down over the deck.

"Do it, bud," Hiccup murmured as they sped over the ship, the impact of their speed sending the vessel rocking wildly and the dragon blew the prow-and the attached ballista-off the ship. The RedWing lurched more violently and water began to pour into the stricken vessel. Seeing the Hunters abandon all hope of attacking them and move towards their own salvation, looking for the boats, Hiccup leaned forward.

"Okay, bud," he said as Toothless hovered above the deck and Hiccup glared down on them. "No one gets off this ship until the dragons are freed," he shouted, his voice carrying over the deck. "All of them. _And_ your prisoner!"

The men, who were running around paused and one grabbed a crossbow, loading a Dragon Root arrow. Immediately, Toothless opened his mouth, purple plasma boiling there, ready to be launched at the foolish crewman.

"Over the side now or it's the last thing you see in this life!" Hiccup shouted at him, his eyes glittering. The Hunter paused for less than a second and then threw the crossbow and arrow over the side into the sea. The heavyset man who was yelling at the crew paused and his cruel face tilted in a scowl.

"Rumour has you Riders don't kill-you just sink the boat and let the Hunters go…" he sneered. Deliberately, Hiccup gestured and Toothless blasted one of the small boats to matchwood.

"Times change," he said coldly, his eyes never leaving the man's face. He figured the man was Captain Omar, master of the RedWing. "Release the dragons or you all go down on the ship…"

"He's bluffing…" a Hunter sneered and Hiccup leaned forward, a knife in his hand. Another was reaching for a bola and he suddenly yelled as the young Viking flung the knife with lethal accuracy, impaling the unwary Hunter's hand. He yelled, dropping the weapon and staggering back, gripping his pierced hand.

"You want to chance it?' he asked and there was a pause. The man stared into the fierce emerald eyes as the Night Fury opened his mouth once more, plasma boiling away: he urgently backed away as Hiccup gave a cold smile. "Release the dragons-and your prisoner!"

"What prisoner?" the Captain sneered.

"The girl on the Nadder," Hiccup said angrily. "The girl you captured on Healers' Island, where you captured the baby Changewings. Let her go-now-and I will spare your life."

"There is no girl!" the Captain yelled back.

"LIES!" Hiccup's voice was desperate now.

"No lies!" the Captain said, his voice more uncertain as the ship listed. He gestured his men to start opening the cages on the deck. "When we got there, there were some Nadder spines but no Nadder-or girl." Shaking his head, Hiccup glared.

"No-she was there," he insisted. "She headed there and she hasn't been seen since…" Six small Changewings zoomed past Hiccup, chirruped at Toothless and headed determinedly north, followed by a Gronkle, two Terrible Terrors and a Snow Wraith.

"There was a storm," the Captain shouted, staggering. His deck was now at a 45 degree angle and he had to hang onto the remains of the mast to prevent himself from sliding completely down into the roiling ocean. "It blew in from the east. She may…have been caught in it…" Staring at the man, Hiccup gestured him to the one remaining boat and then signalled Toothless to blast away the deck as soon as he had collapsed into the overcrowded space. As the tortured wood exploded upwards, he peered into the hold, seeing no prisoners or any other dragons just…dragon parts. He swallowed.

"No…" His chest tightened in utter despair. A part of him had been hoping the man was lying, that he would find her imprisoned and safe…but there was nothing. Toothless was crooning miserably and though they hovered over the sinking ship and he yelled her name, over and over, there was no answer-either human or Nadder. Toothless wasn't reacting either: she wasn't there. They weren't there.

He had been chasing a false lead and wasted Gods only knew how much time while anything could have been befalling his friend…his love and their unborn child. And now the trail was cold with one final, tenuous lead left…if he could guess where an unknown storm may have blown her.

"Astrid…" he breathed. "Please Thor…let her be alive. Let her be safe…"

 _Let me make it in time._

And then, as the Hunters were still clambering off the sinking wreckage of their ship and noting ironically that the Scauldrons were showing a very unhealthy interest in them, Toothless flipped round and arrowed north, back towards Healers' Isle-and then west, to the unknown waters beyond. And the last, faint hope that Astrid may still be alive, out in the unknown.

oOo

When Astrid awoke, she ached all over and her head was pounding. Her throat was sore and bruised and even swallowing hurt…but the baby jabbed her under the ribs and her lips curled up in a relieved smile.

"Good morning, Thumper," she smiled and wearily sat up, a hand briefly flattening over the curve of her stomach to feel another responding jab. She was on a bed in a different room to her hated stone cell, a comfortable bed laden with furs and pillows and for a moment, she wondered where she was-but there was a sword resting by her bed and she wasn't in her 'cell'.

 _It hadn't been a dream._

Running her fingers through her hair and automatically braiding it neatly, she rose, dressed in a loose shift and she swiftly wrapped on her bindings, dragged on a top and skirt and pulled on her leggings and boots. And then as she emerged, she found a man-Trond, as if turned out-standing guard at her door. But as her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword ready to fight her way free, he snapped off a respectful salute as he saw her.

"Morning, Chief!" he said and she stared before remembrance hit her with complete clarity.

 _The wedding. The fight. Killing Torgeir. Being proclaimed…Chief of Granite Isle._

"Good morning," she said firmly. "Who do I see around here for breakfast?" The man grinned.

"If you head downstairs, Chief, Berglind will make whatever you desire!" he said cheerfully. She frowned.

"And your name…?" she asked pointedly and he smiled.

"It's Trond, Chief," he said. "I'm a kinsman of Frida-who is waiting for you downstairs as well."

"And it's Astrid," the new Chief told him with a smile. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a very hungry baby that wants his breakfast." The man nodded as she walked past and headed down the stone stairs to lower floor, following her nose for the appetising smells of frying boar. As she entered the cooking area, everyone rose and she blushed in embarrassment and waved for them to sit. Not just Frida but also Anja, a large homely woman expertly managing the cooking-who was presumably Berglind-and an older man who she vaguely remembered from the abortive wedding. Frida jumped up and hugged Astrid and, taken by surprise, the blonde cautiously hugged her back.

"How are you feeling today, Astrid?" the Healer asked, her eyes concerned. "Have the pains settled?" Astrid grimaced but nodded. The pains had been severe and stopped her sleeping for some time, until the draught Anja gave her had kicked in. The hot bath and food after the combat had helped but the healer was clearly worried-because the pregnant woman had definitely overstrained herself in fighting for her life. And though she was less than a month from her time and the baby could arrive any day, the healer was concerned that the stress could bring on the birth sooner than desirable. But things had settled and the young woman was moving confidently and looking a lot calmer.

"Rested and relieved," she admitted. "And hungry…" Berglind grinned and slid a plate with gleaming crispy strips of fried boar, a gleaming fried egg and a piece of crusty bread. Her stomach growled and she smiled, sliding into a seat by Frida and tucking in. The unknown man observed her closely, his keen eyes inspecting her as she ate swiftly and she looked up, feeling his inspection. She laid her knife down and stared at him challengingly.

"Good morning, Chief," he said. She was instantly on her guard.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. The man, a solid shape in his late middle years with long black hair and braided beard, gave a small smile.

"I am Steinar, Frida's Uncle," he explained. "I am on the Council-along with Terje and Egil, two of the heads of the senior clans. The Tribe will need to appoint a new Elder-since Knut the Wise is dead…"

"Good riddance," Astrid grumbled, chewing. Frida smothered a smile and Anja nodded in agreement.

"And I need to hear your input as Chief," he said as she stared at him in shock and wiped up some yolk with her bread. Then she gave a small smile.

"You know, I never intended to actually be Chief-just to be rid of Torgeir," she admitted and bit into her bread, chewing slowly. After she swallowed, her blue eyes sweeping over those present. "How many senior clans are there?" There was a pause.

"Three," Steinar admitted. "And all are represented."

"And on the Council-the Chief as well?" He nodded. "Healer?"

There was a sideways look at Anja.

"No," Steinar admitted.

"Why?" Astrid's gaze was piercing. Under her glare, the man began to sweat.

"Um…she's a…"

"If you say _woman_ , I'm getting my sword," she warned him. He mopped his brow, feeling the eyes of the four women raking over him accusingly.

"I'm sorry-but women do have a lower status in this village!" he protested. "It is our way…"

"But it robs you of advice that may moderate the intemperate views of misogynists and idiots!" Astrid told him flatly. "I take it from your expressions yesterday that you did not agree with the plans of the Chief and Knut to force me into marriage?"

"That is correct," the man admitted.

"Then why didn't you speak up?" she demanded and he swallowed.

"Look-no matter that what he planned was abhorrent, he was the Chief and he-and his men-enforced his will brutally, slaughtering anyone who spoke out against him." He paused and leaned forward. "There are a significant number of men in the village who have lost status and influence with his death and they may not be loyal. They may try to remove you-by force, if necessary-and replace you with someone more…male…"

"And I guess they will gain some traction because I am an outsider and I lack certain…equipment…" Astrid grimaced.

"And your ability to fight will diminish as the birth approaches," Anja reminded her.

"They could challenge you while you are in the throes of labour-and the challenge has to be answered-or you will be imprisoned anyway…" Steinar informed her in an embarrassed voice. There was a pause and the Rider dropped her hand to her middle, feeling the baby shimmy.

"So I bought myself a brief respite," she sighed. "And I cannot stay until the birth, as I had originally hoped-that is painfully obvious-but for now, I am the Chief. So I can make some preparations." She rose and grabbed the sword, fastening it across her back. "You are all coming with me. First-who would qualify as the next Elder-and are they sane?" Frida nodded.

"Mother Hfafnahildur is oldest and far the wisest in the village," Frida piped up. "She is wiser and older than Knut was-but he was ambitious and male so he was appointed."

"Well, I unappointed him," Astrid growled. "In my village, the Elder is Gothi-she is Elder and prime Healer. Both should be on the Council. Our Council has the Chief, his brother, the blacksmith, two senior farmers, the Elder and sometimes, the Heir. Your Council represents the senior clans, which is good, but I would recommend that you include Mother Hfafnahildur as Elder, Anja as the Healer and who is your smith?"

"Eirik," Steinur added. "But he is low status, an immigrant and curmudgeonly to boot." Astrid smiled and folded her arms.

"Sounds perfect to shake things up," she said and saw Steinar scowl at her…and then nod in acquiescence as she glared at him.

"Your words have far more logic than anything Torgeir said, to be honest," he admitted. "The Council will certainly become more varied and interesting." Astrid turned to the door.

"Next-where is the highest part of the village?" she asked and Anja gave a small smile.

"The Heights of Thor," she said. "The most Holy place in the village."

"Where I presume you were planning to murder my child," she said in a cold voice.

"It would never have come to that!" Steinar protested but Astrid turned on him, her eyes blazing with anger.

" _Really?_ And would you have stood up to him as you did when I was imprisoned and dragged to the altar? Oh, what am I saying- _of course_ you wouldn't!" She knew she was approaching Hiccup level of sarcasm but she didn't care-because he deserved it. They _all_ deserved it. And as their new Chief-for however briefly-she knew she should lead by example, learn to work with the leaders of the village and sort of forgive those who did not directly hurt her-but in her heart, all she saw were enemies and cowards who let those enemies harm her and threaten Thumper.

"Chief…" Frida said after an awkward moment as the blonde lifted her head.

"Just…lead on," she said wearily. "I need to do this."

The way was long and steep, composed of winding stairs that clambered precipitously from the Council Chamber all the way to the top of the peak and Anja was honestly worried about the strain on Astrid…but she was astonished at the woman's level of fitness, walking steadily up when everyone else was red and panting. Until they reached the rocky platform, with the flat grey stone altar, jutting boldly against the stormy sky. The wind rose and whipped Astrid's golden hair, her bangs flying around her stern face as she threw back her head, cupped her hands around her mouth and let out an eerie inhuman cry. And again.

And from the skies, a reply came, a screech that rapidly approached-and then the blue and gold Deadly Nadder landed hard on the alter, her wings flapping agitatedly as she leaned forwards to the woman who had called her. The Granite Islanders cowered back-but Astrid ran forward, her face filling with joy and hugged the head unashamedly to her body.

"STORMFLY!" she cried in joy and nuzzled the dragon delightedly. "Where have you been, girl? I knew you wouldn't have gone far-because that is what dragons do-you protect." Her hand gentled the nose horn and she looked into the reptilian face with affection. "I know you would have come for me if I had called-but it's okay, girl. We're both okay." There was a curious caw and Anja frowned as she saw the head nudge Astrid's middle very gently. The baby visibly kicked and she saw the young woman wince as the womb tightened in response. "Yeah…but it's gonna be soon when we see him," she murmured. "It was easier for you when you went to Hatching Island. You just had to lay the eggs, wait for them to explode and there you go. For us…it's a little different…" She hugged the dragon again.

"Chief…" Frida asked and Astrid sighed.

"Please, call me Astrid," she sighed. "You spoke to me when I was a prisoner. Now I am…not, I am still the same person." She clambered up and sat astride the dragon's shoulders. "Now, I am heading down to the Armoury to reclaim my axe and weapons and then I will fetch my saddle and other possessions." She looked at them. "Unless anyone wants a ride?"

They all stared at her in shock and Steinar looked positively affronted-but Frida nodded and walked forward, sticking up her hand.

"You trusted me with your thoughts, Chief-now I trust you," she said boldly as Astrid hauled her up behind her.

"Wrap your arms around my middle and hang on tight!" Astrid commanded and, as soon as she felt the grip, she grinned. "Up, Stormfly! Let's look over this village!"

Frida's scream was loud as they launched, shooting up and spinning, then levelling out and peering down at the stone habitations, all clustered in the branching three galleys that formed the village. Beyond, she could see the sea and the distant islands as well. It was alike and unlike Berk, for there were no trees beyond the village, just a mass of scrub and some low bushes that were clearly being farmed in neatly tilled fields. She sighed and then they circled.

"Is-is it always this high?" Frida squeaked and the blonde smiled, reminded of her own uncertainty on that first flight on Toothless-with Hiccup. But she had been a fearless warrior-and though she was brave, Frida was not that person. She smiled.

"This is low," she said easily. "Usually, we fly higher and much faster-but I know this is your first time."

"And last!" Frida squeaked and her grip tightened. The Chief chuckled as they swung round over the docks and inspected the neat warehouses and the two fishing boats moored.

"Believe it or not, I thought the same thing, the first time Hiccup took me on Toothless, his Night Fury," she revealed and a nostalgic smile lit her face. "And then I ended up with Stormfly…and we've been together ever since."

"Can-can we land now, please?" Frida begged and Astrid patted her hand.

"Of course we can," she smiled and leaned, sending the wordless command to roll to the left and gracefully spiral down through the village to land outside the armoury. Frida was gently lowered to the ground and then Astrid jumped down, the dragon fussing and preening as the girl murmured words of thanks. The man at the armoury door gaped and then bowed.

"Welcome, Chief," he gabbled, his eyes still fixed nervously on the dragon as Astrid gave a grim smile.

"Where is my axe?" she growled.

After retrieving her weapons, Astrid called a meeting of the Council and inducted her new councillors, explaining her reasoning and meeting the new councillors in person. All were flattered and surprised that she had chosen them but surprised that she had called on them. She also set out new laws: that women carried equal status to men, as laid out in the First Viking Council Laws; that no one could marry without agreement by both parties and that dragons were not to be shot at or treated at all hostilely. The Council passed the laws and she met and discussed her concerns with Egil and Terje, who were grateful they had been relieved of the rule of a madman.

"But he was popular," Egil commented.

"With some at least," Terje amended as Steinar shuffled his feet.

"And they will seek to avenge him-even though most on the island are secretly grateful for liberation from his tyrannical rule," he added grimly and the new Chief nodded.

"I expect my Councillors to speak with this who still cling to the dead Chief and inform them that sedition will not be tolerated," she sad sternly. "Women have the equal rights they are guaranteed in the Viking Council Declaration and any man who disagrees with that is welcome to leave and find somewhere else to continue his prejudice. This island is rocky and has limited natural resources so it helps all if we have all our Tribesmen and women contributing all they can!" The men shared glances but realised she was correct: it was better they spoke with the agitators and Torgeir's enforcers than the new female Chief.

"As you say, Chief-but that may take some time," Egil said evenly.

"Aye-some of Torgeir's men enjoyed a lot of privileges under him," Terje added. "Halvard, Bjorn, Espen, Vegard, Haakon, Sven…they all acted as if they owned the place. They're already speaking out that the challenge was unlawful."

Astrid tightened her fists and a part of her almost wanted to stay to prove them wrong and show them that she was infinitely superior to the dead Chief. But the weight in her womb reminded her why she was doing all of this.

"Which is why I am leaving," Astrid said calmly. "If I stay, I will be challenged or killed, probably when I am my most vulnerable. This village, which I came to in need, has offered me scant hospitality and friendship." Her words made all feel a surge of shame, echoing their own qualms.

"Chief…I…we…" Terje began but she raised a hand.

"I will appoint Steinar my Regent…for three months. Then the Regency rotates to you, Terje…and then after three months, on to Egil. And then back to Steinar…and so on. If, after a year and a day, I have not returned, you are safe to assume I never will. I have either perished in childbirth or found a home more amenable and safe and I command you to elect a Chief from among you and your suitable candidates. But I would urge whoever takes over to consider keeping my laws and my Council constitution-because you have many women with talents which you waste through your introversion and prejudice."

The men stared at her and shared a look that said very clearly: _We may have had a lucky escape-because Astrid Hofferson would be an excellent Chief and no one on this island could hope to match._ All three of them silently promised to keep her laws and abide by her wishes as she rose and smiled.

"Ha! Can't see what Hiccup was so worried about," she smiled and murmured, almost to herself. "A Chief Protects her own."

She left Granite Island the next dawn with saddle bags bulging with food, water, potions and medicines and all the supplies she could need for the birth. The tightenings were coming more often and Anja had begged her to stay-but Astrid had been adamant-because she could not trust Torgeir's remaining followers not to attack her or challenge her while she was vulnerable. And with no family or friends on the island, she could not take the risk. She had a map of the islands in the chain, stretching out in a long finger into the ocean, finally ending to the west and all she was looking for was somewhere safe. Because Astrid knew it wouldn't be long…and though she was terrified of being alone, she was more frightened of the people of Granite Island.

So as the sun rose, she waved farewell to the Council and her few friends on the island, then launched and flew with the sun at her back, away from her island where she was Chief and into the unknown.

oOo

But it was only the next day when the villagers were astonished as a black dragon swooped down, ridden by a tall, lean young man with brilliant emerald eyes and wildly tousled auburn hair. The men of the village almost raised their weapons before they recalled the Chief's orders and lowered them, backing away from he young man as he unclipped what appeared to be a metal leg, replacing the bottom half of his left lower leg. The Councillors ran up, all staring at the stranger-who also rode a dragon-and Frida emerged, staring at him in shock, the words of a bitter, captive blonde suddenly echoing through her memory.

 _I fell for a goofy, auburn-haired, emerald-eyed, kind, brilliant caring man._

"Oh Gods," she murmured as the young man walked forward, the faintest hint of a limp marking his otherwise easy gait.

"I mean you no harm," he said, raising his hands. "And he doesn't either…" He stole a glance at the black dragon-smooth and streamlined with a long, sinuous tail terminating in two large fins, one of them artificial, while huge bat-like wings were half-unfurled over its arched back. His voice was light and pleasant, slightly nasal and dripping with urgency. "Please-I am looking for a woman. A blonde woman, riding a blue dragon. Her name is…"

"Astrid Hofferson," Egil said, eyeing the young man up. "State your name and purpose, stranger. Why do you want the Chief?"

He stared and stumbled back a pace.

"Ch-Chief?" he stammered. "Um…Thor, I knew she was pretty capable of looking out for herself but…Chief? Wow. Is-is she here?"

"No-she has left," Frida said, staring at him. "You are Hiccup-the man she loves." He started and stared at her.

"Left? When? How?" he murmured. "I mean…she must be close to her time…" Frida nodded.

"Yes-but when she was imprisoned and almost forced to marry the Chief, she killed him and his poisonous Counsellor," she revealed. His brows dipped and he glared.

"You what?" His tone had grown cold. "She came, presumably asking for hospitality and you imprisoned her? What is _wrong_ with you?" The men glared at him but he glowered at them.

"She's not here, stranger-so leave!" one called.

"Good riddance!" another called and Frida winced: they were clearly the remains of Torgeir's support. Hiccup snatched a sword from his hip, the blade snapping out and catching ablaze instantly.

"I should raze this village to the ground," Hiccup said in a quiet voice that was so filled with rage it had everyone stilling. Sensing his anger, the dragon let out a shattering roar and his maw gaped, filling with purple fire.

"No!" Terje cried out, raising his hands in surrender. "Please-Astrid is our Chief. She left to protect her unborn, to allow her to deliver away from here-because some still adhere to the man who captured her and forced her to the altar. And whom she killed in single combat." There was a pause and a small smile lifted the corner of the young man's mouth.

"That's the Valkyrie I love," he murmured. And then he glared at them. "So what were her orders?"

"To rule as her Regent until she returns-or elect a replacement if she has not returned after a year and a day," Egil revealed.

"And when did she leave?" Hiccup demanded, snapping the sword back into its handle. Frida sighed.

"Dawn yesterday," she revealed. "I think the child is close-she is getting pains on and off. She headed west, stranger. There are a couple of score of small islands that way…" Without even acknowledging her, Hiccup turned back to the dragon and swung into Toothless's saddle. Then he glared at the villagers.

"Know this," he said in a very cold, very even voice. "If I do not find her-or I find she has perished in the birth, when she should be protected here by the laws of hospitality and by the honour a Chief should have from her Tribe, then I will return with Toothless. And I will blast this place to rubble. I promise."

And then he launched into the sky, though despair was knifing through his chest, his heart shuddering in grief. As Granite Isle dropped away behind him, his throat thickened in misery and he heard Toothless warble in concern, sensing his utter despair. He had missed her again-by only a day.

And time was running out.

 **A/N: Next chapter is the one many of you have been asking for...coming tomorrow!**


	30. Time

**THIRTY: Time**

Leaning into the turn, Hiccup felt a weary sigh run through him. They had been flying for days since they had left Granite Isle, searching every island and rocky outcrop, seeking the woman who didn't want to be found. Astrid had vanished and though he would never give up looking, a small part of Hiccup was starting to lose hope. The Gods had thwarted him at every turn, sending him the wrong way and ensuring he missed her at every opportunity-but he prayed they would be merciful now that she needed him more than ever. He knew the time constraints and was scared that Astrid would go into labour all alone, with no one to help.

Toothless gave a sudden bark and the young Viking lifted his eyes-to see the flare of magnesium-white flame shoot up into the grey and stormy sky. It was rising from a very small rocky islet, maybe ten miles ahead but as they watched, the flash of flame was repeated.

 _Stormfly's distress signal! Astrid…_

"Come on, bud," Hiccup murmured, leaning forward as the first real surge of hope he had felt for months warmed his chest. "We need to get to them…" But Toothless's great wings were already pumping faster and for a second, the thrill of acceleration surged through Hiccup as the wind shrieked over the Night Fury's wings. Leaning as low as he could over the dragon's neck, Hiccup's emerald gaze was fixed on the misty shape ahead, the brilliant flash showing once more and he felt his pulse accelerate. Stormfly was desperate and he felt Toothless respond, the wind so fierce it was almost like a blow. And the island grew steadily but far too slowly closer.

Toothless roared and finally, Hiccup heard the longed-for screech of a Nadder, replying. The Night Fury was already swooping round and they dropped towards the blue shape, pacing anxiously on a rocky ledge outside what was definitely a cave. Toothless landed and Hiccup leapt from the saddle, barely noticing the cold wind or drizzle in the breeze, pausing and raising his hands to soothe the agitated Nadder. Gently, he eased forward, murmuring reassurances to the dragon until finally, he was able to lay his hands on her face, expertly stroking the scaly skin and rubbing her tenderly, ignoring the brief flash of memory of the Nadder the Captain had killed before him. She paused and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch and giving a little croak of worry.

"It's okay, girl," he murmured. "I'm here now. Toothless is here. We'll look after Astrid…"

The dragon's head snapped up as a low groan sounded and Hiccup's breath hitched: _Astrid!_ He pulled away and ran through the mouth of the cave, his eyes adjusting the gloom, seeing a fire dancing away, casting irregular warm shadows. Leaning against a wall was Astrid, her head down and a hand splayed over her swollen middle, breathing heavily against the pain. He took a few steps into the cave and then paused, seeing her in distress before his heart took over and he ran to her side, resting his hand over hers and wrapping the other arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Astrid," he breathed.

"You took your bloody time…" she growled through her teeth, her voice strained with the pain of the contraction. But she leaned against him, rocking slightly against the pain until it ebbed for the moment. He nuzzled against her hair.

"You made it really hard to find you," he murmured. "But I'm here now…if you want me…?" She lifted her head, looking exhausted. But her azure eyes sparkled with relief and her pale lips curved in a smile. Then her fist slammed into his shoulder, a pale shadow of her normal hit but still enough to make him wince.

"That's for being a mutton-head and ever imagining I didn't want you…" she told him. "I left for me because I could not survive seeing you married to someone else…"

"Same reason why I left," he told her gently. "I couldn't marry someone else when I love you." She half-turned to him and looked up into his face: he looked drawn as well, more tired and a little thinner than she recalled, but his eyes were glowing with his love for her.

"You're not…?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Only because _we_ haven't got round to the ceremony yet," he told her softly. "I left Berk to find you. I refused to be betrothed to Camicazi. I was given a man to man chat by Dagur, of all people…" Astrid smiled then, her eyes widening before she grimaced and leaned forward slightly as another contraction hit. She was breathing hard and Hiccup quietly took her hands, staring into her face. "Shh…breathe with me," he told her softly. "In….out…slow it down and concentrate…"

"You try doing that when you feel like you're being twisted in two," Astrid hissed as the grip on his hands tightened painfully.

"It helps," he assured her with a grimace as she crushed his hands. "I spoke to several healers and midwifes on the way round the Archipelago and…"

"Shut up, Hiccup!" she growled. "I'm not doing some stupid breathing…oooh…" She flung herself against him and he wrapped his arms around her, cocooning her in his hug as she rocked against him. Even when he felt the tension ease, she remained pressed hard against him, her face buried in his neck.

"You okay in there?" he murmured and she nodded, burrowing her face into his neck, drinking in his familiar and much-missed scent.

"Missed you," she mumbled. "Love you. Need you."

"I'm here," he promised and steered her carefully back towards the fire. She reluctantly pulled away, sitting awkwardly on a rock and staring into the flames. Delicately, she sipped some water from her canteen and he settled by her. "What do you want me to do?" he asked her understandingly and she chewed her lip.

"I-I don't know," she admitted. "I mean, I have a fire and warm water and cloths and pads and everything I need…"

"Now you have someone to help you," he said quietly, glancing up to see the dragons edging in through the mouth of the cave. Stormfly was already closer to Astrid and Toothless had taken station at the entrance, making sure they were safe and not disturbed. She nodded and braced herself, breathing slowly as he had suggested during the next contraction.

"So what did the Chief say when you refused to go through with the marriage?" she asked him and he stared into the flames.

"Exiled myself," he admitted quietly, the animation leaving his face. Idly he snapped a twig into smaller and smaller pieces and then tossed them into the flames. "I have literally spent my entire life trying to make my Dad proud of me, trying to be the best heir I could be…and I really thought he was proud of me, that he was willing to understand who I am. I mean, I was never going to be a replica of _Stoick the Vast_ , what with my obvious fishbone tendencies, but I had hoped he would respect me for everything else…" He sighed. "But in the end, Dagur was right. It was an easy choice: love or duty. I've given everything for my duty but I can't give you up. Because I can't be me and face the duty without you."

She blinked and her eyes swum with tears.

"You shouldn't have," she choked out as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Our families, our friends…they need a good Chief…" He wrapped an arm around her and tenderly kissed her.

"I can only be a good Chief with my Astrid by my side," he told her simply.

" _Your_ Astrid?" she asked, her voice wry. He chuckled.

"I am yours, Milady," he reminded her. "Always have been. I just hoped…"

"I am yours," she confirmed and smiled. "Ha! Your face…" Then she hissed and gritted her teeth as another contraction hit, her hand snaking round his. "Freya, these are getting worse."

"I believe they're meant to, Milady," he said gently, his hand white from the pressure she was exerting through her grip. "We can do this…" She paused, breathing methodically until the pain eased and then she glared at him.

" _We_?" she growled. "What we? _I'm_ the one doing this! You're…"

"Here to hold you, have my hand crushed, be hit, yelled at, warm water, provide cloths and generally support you while you do the hard work!" he said quickly. "And I have put your axe out of reach." She relaxed against him.

"Mmm…probably a wise move…" she admitted. "Can I have a drink?"

"Are you warm enough?" he checked as he handed her the canteen. She nodded.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she sipped the water. "I shouldn't have run…"

"You're Astrid," he told her unnecessarily. "A fierce independent headstrong warrior. I should have known…" His fingers slid gently over her cheek and caressed her tenderly. "I should have followed."

"I waited," she revealed. "For one day, I waited. But you never came. I saw them arrive…and I knew I had lost you. So I went…" He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I should have flown out," he sighed. "I've spent the last five months looking for you…" His fingers slid into her hair and then he slowly drew her close to kiss her fiercely. "I failed you."

"You're here," she said gently, pulling back and carding her fingers through his wild auburn hair. "Hmm-you've lost your braids…" He smiled then and took her hand, kissing it gently.

"You are the only person who can put them there," he murmured. "Now what do you want?"

"This baby out," she sighed and then tensed as another pain started. "I wish I was a dragon so all I had to do was lay an egg and that would be it." A small smile quirked Hiccup's lips. "And if you say anything, I'm getting my axe!" she growled. He kissed her forehead.

"Wouldn't dare," he admitted as she breathed through the pain. "Now, I'll tend the fire and we'll get Stormfly closer. You can rest on her as things progress." She gave a smile and swiped her sweaty face.

"Since when did you get all calm and relaxed about this?" she asked him in an amused voice as he whistled the dragon closer and made sure he fed the fire.

"I'm terrified," he admitted, poking the flames. "But there is only me here so panicking and being useless isn't an option. I can't fail you, Astrid. I've already let you face this pregnancy alone. I know you've been through some amazing adventures and done some amazing things but now, you need help. I have to be here for the birth. To act as all those female relatives would if they were here."

"Thank Thor they're not," Astrid grinned, leaning against the Nadder. "I would definitely be using my axe by now…" Grinning, Hiccup went out to fetch some snow to melt and he paused by Toothless, checking the dragon was fine and then digging in his saddle bags. Swiftly, he scrawled a hasty note on a piece of parchment and then evicted Sharpshot, his Terrible Terror, from the saddlebag. The little dragon blinked and looked around lazily: he was faithful and had willingly stayed with his Rider on the quest once Fishlegs had brought him from Berk after Hiccup had escaped the Captain. Hiccup tied the message to his legs and sternly looked into the dragon's eyes.

"Find Fishlegs," he said clearly. "Go get Fishlegs. Understand, Sharpshot? Fishlegs!" The dragon licked his left eye and then casually flapped up and into the sky, unerringly heading towards the north. Waiting until he had vanished, Hiccup patted the Night Fury absently. "Keep us safe, bud. I need to be with Astrid. I'm relying on you…" There was a pause and Toothless gently nudged his nose against Hiccup's hands. "Thanks, bud," he sighed. "I just pray to Thor that everything goes well and I don't make a complete idiot of myself…" Toothless made a laughing noise and Hiccup sighed. "Yeah-very funny. You're better than that. See you later…"

Astrid was looking out for him when he returned, her eyes wide and anxious but she visibly relaxed as he entered. Smiling, he hurried to her. She had shed her tunic and was in a loose shift, walking back and forth by the fire, a hand resting on her back and he willing took over back-rubbing duties. When the next contraction passed, she leaned against him, savouring his warmth.

"Talk to me, Hiccup," she said gently. He frowned and concentrated then opened his mouth. "And I will kill you on the spot if it's about dragons." He gaped: during his captivity with the Hunters, they had treated him badly to force him to talk about dragons-but that wasn't what Astrid wanted and he loved her all the more for it. "Tell me about yourself. Things you haven't told me before. I agreed to spend the rest of my life with you…so I want to know what I agreed to." He gave a shy smile.

"You mean apart from the dragons?" he checked and she nodded.

"Yup," she said and then winced. He held her close as another contraction passed and he smiled.

"Okay…provided you talk to me as well," he invited her and she answered with a wan smile.

"You begin," she said.

Time passed and the contractions grew closer and closer. Astrid wasn't hungry but Hiccup insisted she drink pine tea with lots of honey for strength and she dutifully drank the bowl-then demanded another. Smiling, Hiccup began brewing some more. But they also talked and Hiccup shared his boyish hopes and dreams, how much he had missed his Mom, how much he had missed Astrid when she focussed on becoming a warrior and began to ignore him with everyone else. She shared her desolation at the death of her Uncle Finn and her anger at the taunts she had fielded about his 'freezing' and supposed cowardice. And though Astrid-with Hiccup's help-had cleared his name and restored his honour, the scars from those years had cut deep. It was one of the reasons, she admitted, why she had not felt able to stay on Berk: she would not have coped with the sneering gossips without committing multiple murder.

As dusk fell and the temperature outside dropped, Hiccup stoked the fire and Astrid grew more restless. She couldn't get comfortable and held Hiccup's hand more firmly, as the next contraction died away. They were almost every two minutes now and much stronger and Hiccup could tell that Astrid was starting to feel tired. But as another faded, she turned to him. Then, still breathing hard, she looked seriously into his eyes.

"If I die," she said finally, "I want a proper Viking Funeral."

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock and he stared at her, every fear he held crashing around him. His worst fear was something going wrong with him out here, all alone with no Gothi or Fishlegs or anyone else to help.

"Nothing is going to happen," he said entirely unconvincingly. She sighed.

"Liar," she whispered. "Hiccup-I'm afraid. I trust you-you're brilliant and I knew you've spoken to people so you have some idea what to do…but if Freya or Odin are displeased with what I have done, I'll die. And I want a proper Viking funeral. I will fight, I will battle to survive and save my child and I want you to make sure I end like the warrior I am."

He blinked, his emerald eyes shining.

 _You are a warrior-and a Chief and a Saviour. Many people owe you their lives and an entire Tribe call you Chief. You deserve burial with all honours…I just pray it never comes to that. Please Thor, please Odin…don't let it come to that…_

"I promise," he said hoarsely. "I promise-but promise you won't stop fighting, Astrid. Promise me you'll do everything and more to stay with me!" Her hands tightened round his.

"Promise," she whispered. "And look after Stormfly if…" He kissed her.

"Nothing will," he told her more firmly.

The wind rose and amid it, Astrid's screams sounded, fierce and angry. Toothless's ears flattened and Stormfly grew more and more distressed…but Hiccup persisted with the instructions Astrid had given him and what he had learned on his quest about childbirth. She was responding to her instincts now, grunting as the urge to give birth grew almost irresistible. Astrid paused, her face red with exertion and eyes glazed with weariness as she drew breath, tendrils of blonde hair stuck to her sweaty face.

"I think…it's time…" she gasped.

For Hiccup, it was like a nightmarish and traumatic dream as Astrid screamed and groaned and there was blood and fluid. Astrid had probably attended a birth as a female relative-but he never had because men were not officially allowed at births. But in the end, it had been fairly obvious what needed doing because he did have a clue about the _mechanics_ involved…and he had seen animals give birth. Once things got serious, Astrid had been almost silent, as focussed on the birth as she was in any battle and as the crumpled shape emerged all in a rush, Hiccup tenderly caught it and held it.

The child was perfect but was a strange purple colour, curled on her side but her blue eyes opened and blinked as the baby gave the smallest mew.

"Is it okay?" Astrid gasped, breathing hard and craning her neck to see. Hiccup stared into the child's face as the baby opened her toothless mouth and gave an indignant scream. Tufts of dark auburn hair stuck damply to the child's head as she grew an angry pink, small fists balled in fury at the indignity of birth.

"She's definitely your daughter," he said with a goofy grin on his face. She reached out.

"Give," she said and he carefully wrapped her in an old blanket, handing her to the urgently reaching arms as he detached the child and then waited as he had been instructed. Astrid stared into the small face and a smile lit her exhausted face. "Hello Thumper," she murmured. "Your Dad and me are just so pleased to see you…" The baby had quietened as soon as she felt her mother's arms around her and was looking, wide-eyed, at the dishevelled blonde who was smiling at her child. She shifted and sighed before settling back, beckoning Hiccup close, He slowly lowered himself to sit by her, resting against Stormfly with Astrid leaning into him. He peered into the little face, seeing the blue eyes huge and toothless mouth open but quiet. Stormfly croaked and there was a pause as a black shape poked his head round and inspected the new arrival. Toothless cooed and Hiccup glanced up, smiling.

"Well, she is one of the family," he admitted. "What ya think, bud?" Toothless warbled. "I think he approves," he grinned.

"Well if he didn't, I am not doing that all again!" Astrid snapped as he leaned close, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Aren't you clever," he soothed her. "Look what you did." And then she relaxed, her child resting against her chest, a little fist stuffed in her mouth.

"What _we_ did," she reminded him. "I love you…but I think I may love her just as much." He smiled, an arm wrapping around her to pull his family close.

"I love her almost as much as you, Milady," he admitted. "I am officially the luckiest man in Midgard." She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"And I am the luckiest woman-to be here, alive, with my love, our dragons-and my new daughter."

 **A/N: Last of the daily updates for now. Will be back in our usual weekend slot :)**


	31. Reunions

**THIRTY ONE: Reunions**

The Riders found them just over three days later, when Sharpshot led the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Heather and Dagur to the cave, guarded by Toothless and Stormfly. The fire was still burning warmly and Hiccup had been hunting for fish and had managed to trap a boar from the nearest island. Astrid had remained inside, recuperating after the birth and nursing her daughter, who they had decided to named Valkana after Hiccup's dead mother, Valka. Toothless scampered around in relief at the arrival of his friends, greeting the dragons with a roar and then sitting proudly at the cave mouth as the familiar tall shape ran out, his emerald eyes lit with relief and joy. Hiccup looked tired, scruff on his jaw and hair wilder than ever-but he waved at the Riders and grinned happily as they landed.

"Thank Thor!" he greeted them.

"How is she?" Heather asked and a proud look lit his eyes.

"They're fine," he said and there was a squeal as the raven-haired girl and Ruff-and Tuff-raced past him into the cave. Hiccup grinned at the sounds of female excitement emanating from the cave as Fishlegs stepped up and hugged him.

"Congratulations!" he said excitedly as Dagur stepped up and almost crushed the one-legged Viking.

"Ah…my little brother…all grown up…" he said in a choked voice. "And now a father…"

"AIR!" Hiccup gasped and the Berserker Chief released him with an embarrassed look.

"Always forget that," he admitted. Snotlout grinned.

"Yeah-congratulations, cuz," he said cheerfully. "What did you have?" There was a proud look as Hiccup smiled back.

"We have a daughter, Valkana," he said as Snotlout nodded.

"Never mind-Astrid can have a strapping son next time," he said obliviously, not hearing the sharp intake of breath from Fishlegs or seeing the fact that Hiccup's grin grew forced.

"Of course," Hiccup said tightly. "Maybe you want to tell Astrid that? I'm sure she'd welcome your input…" Snotlout clapped him on the back, almost knocking him over.

"Good thinking!" he said brashly. "I mean, after days alone with you, she must be dying for a real man! I'll comfort her over the baby and who knows? Maybe she'll decide she wants the Snotman after all…" He swaggered into the cave and Hiccup folded his arms as Fishlegs looked at him.

"You do realise she'll kill him?" he asked and Hiccup nodded.

"For sure," he said calmly, arching an eyebrow. "I mean, her moods are all over the place and I know her much better than Snotlout. And I know the meaning of the word tact. Or that there is such a thing…"

"WHAT? WHY YOU SLIME-ENCRUSTED YAK-LOVING MUNGE-BUCKET SON OF A HALF-TROLL! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT?"

"Yup-though I have hidden her axe in Toothless's saddle," Hiccup revealed. "Even I am getting in trouble for sleeping when she's awake…or not sleeping quietly enough…or not sleeping so I'm tired…I'm sure she'll calm down in a few weeks…"

The sounds of a punch and a loud whine echoed from the cave.

"My beautiful face!"

"Of course, her punch hasn't lost any of its ferocity," Hiccup added conversationally, rubbing his shoulder in sympathy. "She's Astrid, after all. Hookfang-do you want to go in and rescue him?" The Monstrous Nightmare, which had already curled up on the rocky ledge, cracked open one acid yellow eye and then closed it again with a huff. "You know, I sometimes wonder about their bond," he added.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine," Dagur reassured him with a wry look. "I mean, Snotnose is almost indestructible."

A thin wail sounded.

"Or not," Hiccup said and his expression grew pained.

"AND NOW YOU'VE WOKEN THE BABY!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup sighed.

"I better go rescue him," he sighed and walked into the cave, followed by the others. Heather was holding back a furious Astrid, her fists balled as she glared down at the cringing Snotlout. Valkana was wriggling in her crib, a makeshift but elegant and beautifully-finished construction that Hiccup had whipped up while Astrid was sleeping off the birth. Hiccup immediately rescued his daughter, who was bright scarlet with fury, and expertly bounced her against his chest, murmuring gently and soothing her.

"Shh shh little lady," he whispered. "Your Mom is fine. And Uncle Snotlout is just about to be axed to pieces so nothing to worry about…"

"What do you mean nothing to worry about?" Snotlout protested, a hand pressed to his bleeding nose.

"I SHOULD AXE OFF ALL BITS OF YOU THAT ALLOW ANY IDEA OF LITTLE SNOTLOUTS!" Astrid roared. Instantly, Hiccup walked forward, wrapping an arm around the furious blonde and pulling her against him and the baby, feeling her fight for a second-before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

"It's okay," he soothed her. "He does seem to be woman repellant so there's no danger of Valkana being bothered by any mini-Snots." She sniffed.

"How could anyone think she's anything other than perfect?" she asked him in a choked voice. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"She's _completely_ perfect-just like her mother," he assured her and she gave a cynical laugh.

"Yeah-my hair is like a bird's nest, I look like a fat old yak that's really let itself go, my tunic is covered in baby vomit and my moods are all over the place," she told him sharply.

"You're the most beautiful woman on Midgard," he told her happily and her brimming azure eyes suddenly swung up to stare into his gentle emerald gaze.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed him as Valkana gave a little humph and both her parents smiled. "And I guess someone wants her lunch…"

"…and that's my cue to remove all extraneous males-that means you, Snot!-so you can feed our really red and demanding daughter!" Hiccup grinned, handed her the baby and bodily hauled his cousin from the room.

"Awww-I wanted to see…"

"NO!" Hiccup barked. "No gawping, no insulting my daughter, no upsetting my wife…out!" Snotlout stared at him as the others followed them onto the rocky ledge.

"Whoa-who'd have thought that skinny Viking had that in him!" Tuff admitted, accompanying them. Even though his sister was still inside and he was pretty crazy, he wasn't stupid enough to hazard a hormonal and easily angered Astrid while she was nursing. Dagur cheerfully wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders and grinned.

"Good work, brother," he said loudly.

oOo

"So what was it like?" Heather asked as Valkana quietly nursed. The baby's blue eyes were wide and fixed on her mother's face as Astrid smiled down on her, checking her child was latched on.

"Overrated," she commented briskly. "And ewww." Ruff pouted.

"Really? Awww…" she protested. The other two stared at her. "What? Just because I'm one half of the twins doesn't mean I don't like babies! I mean, there are always kids in the family…and she is so cute…"

"Less cute when she's yelling up a storm," Astrid commented as the infant suckled calmly. "But most of the time…yeah." Heather tilted her head, inspecting the baby minutely.

"She's got his eyes and hair…but her face is more like yours," she said thoughtfully. "And she's bonny. I gather Hiccup was…well, a Hiccup when he arrived. This one…certainly isn't."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Astrid grumbled, shifting her position slightly. It was still uncomfortable to sit but she was otherwise in very good shape. She had been fit and well right up to the birth and though she was tired, she was actually feeling much better…especially now Hiccup was here with her.

"So how was Captain Outpost?" Ruff asked her, jerking her from her thoughts and she smiled.

"Amazing-as you would expect," she told the female twin smugly. Ruff stared in shock. "I mean he looked terrified but he was calm and supportive and he delivered her."

"Really? No fainting or puking or…" Ruff was sounding disappointed. Heather elbowed her in the side.

"Of course not-though I never realised he goes to sleep in such extraordinary positions," Astrid admitted. "I woke up after the birth and found he had gone to sleep draped over Stormfly!" There were sniggers. "But when I wanted a rest, after I had nursed and Valkana was still fretting, he took her so I could sleep. And I saw him walking back and forth, gently murmuring to her-I suspect he was reciting dragon facts or talking about training to her-but it worked. She settled. When I woke, he was asleep, sitting leaning back against Stormfly with Valkana snuggled into his chest. It was adorable."

"He certainly looks happy," Heather said slowly. "I mean, he's been through a lot to find you. When those Hunters got him…"

There was a chilly moment of silence and Astrid stared at the baby before looking up.

"What?" she asked quietly. Heather sighed.

"While he was looking for you, he got captured by Hunters," she revealed. "I think he was their prisoner for a month or so…him and Toothless. They escaped-he didn't tell me how-and Dagur and I found them on a small seastack, in terrible shape. It took us almost four weeks to nurse them back to good enough shape to go looking for you. He refused to return to Berserk and of course, he's outcast from Berk…"

Astrid blinked and stroked her daughter's face.

"What? I thought he had just left voluntarily," she asked and there was an awkward pause.

"He did," Ruff admitted. "Left in the middle of the Betrothal-or possibly Wedding-ceremony, not sure which it actually was. He just said he wasn't doing it. But the Chief threatened to Outcast him and he just said he didn't care. So he…did."

"Oh," Astrid murmured and her eyes softened with sympathy. Though he had had told her everything about his hopes and dreams, he hadn't discussed anything about what he had surrendered or endured on his way round the Archipelago to find her. And while she understood why-because she was in labour and he wanted to protect her from any guilt at the choice he had made-she still felt guilt crash around her. If she wanted, she could go home and show her daughter to her family, could see her family and spend time among those she loved-but he couldn't. Berk, his home, the island he was born to rule and protect, the island he had given his leg for, was lost to him.

"He knew the price but he made a decision, Ast," Heather reassured her, seeing the distress in her eyes. "When he had to make the choice, he chose you over Berk-no hesitation or thought required. He had tried every other means to talk his father, Cami and Bertha out of it…but they wouldn't budge. So he refused. And though his face showed he knew what he was giving up, he looked much happier once he had made up his mind."

"He didn't tell me," she mouthed. "He told me everything else…but he was a prisoner of the Hunters? He's been outcast? Why wouldn't he say a word?"

There was a pause.

"Because I don't regret a second of anything I do for you, Milady," Hiccup told her from the mouth of the cave. "I would do it all again in a heartbeat-for you." Her head snapped up and her eyes filled with tears. She stretched a hand out towards him and he walked swiftly forward, grasping it and crouching by her. "Are you okay?" he whispered. She shook her head.

"You shouldn't have," she told him and he smiled.

"Nothing else I could-or should-have done," he pointed out. "There should always be a Hiccup and Astrid-I said that and I meant it."

"Whatever it means, whatever you want it to mean," she murmured. "But I never dreamed it would mean…this…" He smiled and leaned close to her, nuzzling her hair.

"The choice was to have Hiccup without Astrid and stay on Berk-or leave, abandon everything and be with Milady," he told her quietly. "And here, on the edge of the Archipelago, in a cave with just our dragons, I couldn't be happier." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, his hand rising to thread through her hair as she cupped his cheek. When she pulled back, there were tears on her face.

"I love you," she told him tearfully. "I don't deserve you." He chuckled lightly.

"Chief Astrid, I suspect I don't deserve you," he teased her gently.

"Whoa, whoa- _Chief_ Astrid?" Heather interrupted. "Now where did that come from?"

"And how did you know?" Astrid demanded as he smiled indulgently.

"You know, you are much harder to track than anyone else I have looked for," he told her gently and she shrugged.

"Didn't want to be found," she mumbled. "Everywhere I went, people wanted to harm me or Stormfly…so I had to leave to protect her and us…"

"She was on Granite Island…and though she came to them sick and in need of hospitality, they imprisoned her and wanted her to be forced into marriage to their Chief," Hiccup said, his voice tight. "They threatened Stormfly and the baby if she did not comply. So she exerted her right to challenge the Chief and killed him in single combat, assuming the Chiefdom. So she is, in fact, a Chief…while I am literally an Outcast…"

"You are the Dragon Master," Astrid reminded him and he hugged her tighter.

"I prefer Dragon Trainer," he reminded her, pecking a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled.

"You are so sappy," she murmured.

"Hey-I have been separated from you for five months, Milady and I don't want to waste a minute with you…because I love you and have given up everything for you," he replied gently. "And it was the only thing that kept me going when I was a prisoner-the thought of you and little one here. No matter what they asked, no matter what they threatened, I couldn't help them train dragons…and they hurt both of us to try to force us to talk." And then he smiled. "But I knew I would find you one day."

"On the day I needed you most," she said as Valkana whimpered and gave a little burpy sound. "And someone is windy…"

"My turn?" he offered and carefully lifted the baby, gently massaging her back until she emitted an astonishingly loud noise. "Wow. Gobber's got competition!"

"How dare you insult my daughter," she smirked, her eyes twinkling. "Gobber's _no_ competition to her!"

"And I'll go quieten down the males while you settle her down..and then we can have a meal and a chat," he said, handing her back to her mother, ghosting a soft kiss on her downy head and winking at Heather as he left-leaving Ruff staring after him, slack-jawed.

"Wow-he really is good at this," she commented.

"Hiccup is good at everything he puts his mind to," Astrid told her smartly.

"Even…?"

"Shut up, Ruff!"

oOo

Once Valkana was settled and Snotlout had been given a serious talking-to by Dagur, Fishlegs and even Tuffnut about not annoying Astrid if he wished to survive to return to Berk-the gang settled around the fire, suitably away from the swaddled and sleeping baby. Heather and Fishlegs had prepared yak chops and Astrid tore into them ravenously, making Hiccup feel guilty that Astrid had clearly needed better cooking than he could provide. He chewed them quietly as Astrid related her adventures to the others, listening to her clear voice and her confident description of her journey. And he wondered if she really needed him at all, now she had the others…

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs's voice jerked him back to the present and he smiled automatically. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Just thinking that wow-I really don't deserve Astrid," he said calmly.

"Finally, he gets it!" Snotlout commented. "See, babe-you should trade up for perfection."

"Ugh! If you were the only Viking left on Midgard, you wouldn't have a shot with me, Snotlout," Astrid said sternly. "It's Hiccup and Astrid. And _only_ Hiccup and Astrid."

"But…you're a Chief and he's and Outcast!" Snotlout pointed out, his eyebrows waggling suggestively. "I'm the Heir to Berk, you know. We'd be perfect together…"

"Snotlout, I'd kill you in ten seconds," Astrid told him tartly.

"And I am actually sitting here, Snotlout," Hiccup pointed out.

"Hey-she's gotta be fed up of you already," his cousin pointed out without any evidence of tact. "I mean-she really enjoyed the food we gave her, she's loving the company and what have you got to offer? A cave? Your fabulous providing skills?" He flexed his muscles. "All this beauty?"

"No," Hiccup said sharply. "No-I can't offer…all that. All I can offer is the fact that I love her with everything I have and will until the day I die. That I would give my life for her. That I have given up my home, my birthright and my family for her." He looked calculatingly at his cousin. "What would you give for her?"

"Not a prize at Thawfest," Astrid reminded him tartly. Snotlout glared at his cousin and then saw the slump in the lean shoulders, the fact that Hiccup felt terrible that he wasn't providing a better environment for his girlfriend and newborn child and that he had so little to offer her. And an unwanted and very unfamiliar pang of guilt shot through him.

"Shut up, Hiccup," he said grumpily as the auburn-haired Viking's head dropped. Astrid scooched closer to him and slid an arm around him.

"Hiccup-it doesn't matter what he says-honestly, I pay him no mind at all…"

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Snotlout. Hiccup-I left because I couldn't bear to see you with anyone else. And I rejected all other offers on the way round the Archipelago-and believe me, there were some-because I don't want to be with anyone but Hiccup. And if I can't be with him, then I will be with no one."

"Even if he's Outcast and has nothing and nowhere…" he asked softly and she leaned in, kissing him.

"Even then," she murmured. "Hey, you could come to my new Tribe…" He quirked a smile.

"Really?"

"Helheim, no!" she retorted rapidly. "I was kept a prisoner there for weeks, threatened and feeling utterly trapped. And that place…it's all rock, just like Outcast Island. I couldn't wait to get out of there. And there are people there who still support the man I killed, who are a threat to my safety…and hers…" She craned her neck and glanced at the sleeping shape of her daughter. "But I left them with a viable Council, a series of Regents and the order to elect a new Chief if I didn't return within a year and a day."

"So I get to be with a Chief for a year?" he murmured, leaning his head against hers. "Hmm…I can live with that…" She smiled.

"You know where I said I was from?" she murmured. "Dragon's Edge. That was my home, where I owned to. And that's where we should go…if we can…"

"That may not be the best option," Heather said quietly. "Krogan and his fliers have been attacking islands around the Archipelago. They've attacked Defender Isle, Wingmaiden Isle-and the Edge." She paused and her eyes looked sad. "They destroyed your hut, Hiccup. Completely."

He stared at her and took a shuddering breath. Suddenly, his last place, the last thing he could call his own, was gone.

"So I really do have nothing to offer you," he murmured. Immediately, she took his hand.

"You could share with me?" Astrid suggested.

"Also gone," Fishlegs added. Eyebrows dipping for a second, Astrid tightened her grip on Hiccup's arm.

"Then we build a new hut together," Astrid said determinedly, seeing Hiccup start to brood. "Babe-you with me?"

"Hmm…oh yes…" he murmured, his eyes unfocussed.

"Hiccup…" The tone was warning.

"They're looking for lenses," he said thoughtfully. "And they were looking for mine-because Johann and Viggo knew I had a lot of lenses for the DragonEye that I kept…because I was building another DragonEye."

"Oh, come on…really?" Snotlout whined.

"Yeah-you get all the cool toys!" Tuff grumbled, stroking his chicken, which he had brought with him in his saddlebag. Hiccup glared at them.

"Tuff-I had to build it from scratch!" he protested.

"Yeah-but even so…" the male twin protested.

"We will need to return to the Edge to collect my lenses," Hiccup said thoughtfully. Heather frowned.

"Won't they have found them?" she said. "I mean-they tore your hut apart…"

"The lenses aren't actually on the Edge…at all…" he said with a small smile. "Just close by…"

"Clever, brother," Dagur commented, then fumbled in his waist pouch and handed over a hexagonal shape. "Here's the lens I promised you." Hiccup frowned and stared at it, then rose and walked to his saddle-bag, fishing out a shape wrapped in oilskin. Carefully, he unwrapped it-to reveal his DragonEye 2-an elegant version of the original seemingly based on a black Night Fury dragon.

"Whoa…I want one of those," Ruff commented.

"Give us a hand, bud?" Hiccup murmured and Toothless willingly opened his eyes, scrambled up and opened his mouth, purple plasma glowing in his throat. The light blazed into he dragon eye and purple images and symbols sharpened into focus on the reasonably smooth wall of the cave. Hiccup frowned, Fishlegs gasped and Dagur leaned closer.

"Okay-what does it mean?" he asked. Hiccup sighed and rubbed Toothless's head.

"It means we need to find the other lenses as soon as possible-because otherwise Johann and Viggo will find the King of Dragons," he said.

"Talking about Kings," Tuff added cheerily, "Dagur is going to be Mala's King!" Hiccup's head snapped sound and he stared in utter shock. The carrot-haired Berserker Chief gave a soppy smile.

"My little Mala-poos," he sighed.

"Oh my Thor," Hiccup murmured. "Seriously?" Heather and Fishlegs nodded simultaneously as the twins looked particularly smug.

"All part of the patented Thorston conflict resolution and trust engenderment resource," Tuff announced proudly.

"Or CRATER," Ruff added. "All we had to do was allow them to see past their bone-headed stubbornness and instead understand the deep similarities and connections they had and could have…"

"Yeah-what she said," Tuff added lazily. "I mean, we got the idea from watching you two ignoring what was plainly obvious for…oh, I don't know…YEARS!"

"We did not," Astrid growled.

"You really did," Heather told her with a smile.

"Yup-Dagur has taken the Trials and is now betrothed to Mala," Fishlegs confirmed. Hiccup grinned and clasped his friend's hand.

"Congratulations," he said happily. "I am so…" Dagur crushed him in a huge hug.

"I owe it all to you, brother," he said emotionally. "I mean, if you hadn't given me the chance, hadn't seen some good behind this crazed exterior, even braving the anger and disapproval of your friends…and my sister…then I wouldn't be here. I would almost certainly be dead…" Hiccup struggled for air but felt suddenly incredibly touched. He had no idea what Dagur felt towards him after all their conflicts but it seemed that the man genuinely forgave him for the imagined slights and his very real lies about the dragons-though he hadn't wanted to participate in the deception. And now, Dagur was about to have a wife, a new home, a family…everything a man could possibly want.

"You're…welcome…" he gasped, struggling for air, his ribs creaking. Dagur finally released him and he gasped a grateful breath in. "Really. Very happy for you-pleasedon'tdothatagain…" Dagur clapped him on the shoulder and it almost knocked him to the ground once more.

"That's my brother!" he said, grinning. But Hiccup felt shame curl through him and he resumed his place, hunched up and staring into the flames as Fishlegs related how he and Heather found the Island of Dramillions. He snatched a glance at Dagur and felt his stomach drop as memory swirled around him-about the things he hadn't even told Astrid.

 _I'm not your brother, in blood or heart,_ he thought miserably, glancing at Dagur. _Except when I thought that they had Astrid, so close to her time. And then, I behaved like a Berserker, attacking and killing those Hunters without mercy. Because I was so anxious, so fearful, so…angry…that I pushed aside who I was and hurt them because they deserved it._

 _And in doing that, I betrayed everything I supposedly believe in._

 _Thor, how can I tell my friends that? How can I admit I became as bad as the people we are fighting?_

 _How can I own up to my crimes without losing them all?_


	32. Heading Home

**THIRTY-TWO: Heading Home**

The others seemed to put his quietness and turmoil down to exhaustion as they chatted late, catching up with adventures and swapping tales. Heather was fascinated by the fact that Astrid had fought off raiders, saved a village and fought a combat and become a Chief while in late pregnancy and the blonde had clearly loved having her best friend back to talk to. Snotlout was paying excessive compliments and hinting that as the new Heir to Berk, he would make a perfect partner for her and the twins were joking with him and pointing out how little chance he had. Fishlegs was squealing with excitement at the story of the new dragons Astrid had encountered on the Healers' Isle and he was begging her for details so he could put them in the Book of Dragons…or check them out on the DragonEye 2.

It was a relief when Valkana woke and automatically, Hiccup got up and scooped up his daughter, snuggling the warm wriggly body to his chest. She was fretting but she wasn't really hungry, instead just wanting a cuddle so he sat at the back, by her crib, and rocked her gently against him. She gave a little murmur and Astrid half-turned her head, seeing him cuddling her and a small smile lifted her lips at his devotion before she turned back to her friends. But Dagur watched the tall, lean Night Fury Rider and knew there was something troubling his brother so quietly, he got up and sat by the troubled Hiccup.

"She's incredibly cute," he commented. "I can't believe my brother is a father."

"Most of the time, nor can I," Hiccup confessed. "I look at her and wonder if I'm dreaming and instead, I'm still back in that cage on the Captain's ship, slowly dying and this is just the last dream I have before the end." A warm hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up with a small smile. "Yeah-pretty morbid I know…but I just can believe I got here in time…"

"Better believe it-because Astrid says you were awesome, brother," Dagur reminded him. "But something has changed. When we arrived, you were smiling, cheerful…happy…and now you look…morose." Hiccup flicked a thoughtful emerald glance at his friend. Dagur tended to head off in his own direction and sometimes Hiccup couldn't fathom what went on in his brain…but occasionally, he picked up on things that no one else did.

"Well-what about you?" he replied. "Engaged to Mala? How-how did that happen?" There was a pause and Dagur scratched his stubbly beard, a small smile lifting his lips.

"I was at a meeting with Mala and the Defenders of the Wing discussing and sharing information about the King of Dragons, Johann and Krogan-who is attacking everything…and I butted heads agains Mala," the Berserker explained. "I mean, she was so amazingly stubborn and disagreed with everything I said and everything I suggested! I mean, I was being _very_ reasonable and she was just impossible…"

"I'll bet," Hiccup commented, rocking Valkana, who was falling asleep again. When they met Mala and the Defenders of the Wing, they had tried to execute him…twice…while Dagur had tried to kill him innumerable times. Suddenly, he could see what the pair had in common.

"And then that twin…the idiot with the chicken and the other one-are you sure she's a girl?-put us through a load of silly exercises and we just agreed how stupid they were and…that was it. We clicked…and I have never felt so complete as when I realised I had found my soul mate."

The older man's shocked and joyful tone-mixed with the slightly goofy expression that Hiccup recognised as one he had worn more times than he could recall-brought a smile to his lips.

"I am truly happy for you," he said honestly. "Wow. This is seriously the last thing I would have expected when you escaped from Outcast Island…" Dagur scratched the back of his neck and nodded.

"Yeah-was pretty certain one of us would be dead by now," he admitted with a shrug.

"There's still time with Krogan and Johann," Hiccup pointed out. "We have to find the King of Dragons first and save him from Johann. Otherwise…it will all have been in vain." Dagur slapped him on the back and then apologised as Valkana whimpered and woke.

"Oops. Time for me to leave," he whispered hurriedly as Hiccup turned back to soothing his daughter. But his eyes trailed over his friends as he sat at the edge. He was dreading when one of them finally asked what he had been doing on his quest to catch Astrid. His eyes trailed to look at the blonde warrior and he kissed his daughter's head.

"Love you both," he murmured. "But look what love has done."

oOo

The gang spent the night in the cave, the entrance guarded by the dragons. Astrid snuggled up against Hiccup, her arm wrapped possessively around his lean shape, a smile lifting her lips as he stared into the darkness and felt nothing but shame scorch through him.

He was worse than Dagur.

And one day they would find out. They would realise how bad he had become in his desperation to find Astrid, how dirty his soul had become and they would reject him.

He blinked and wrapped an arm around Astrid, closing his eyes. He wouldn't sleep-but he would enjoy the feeling of the woman he loved in his arms-while he still had her.

Sometime in the night, he did fall asleep-to be woken by Valkana for her night feed and he gently lifted her and brought her to Astrid, curling around the pair as they nursed. There were mutters and grumbles from the others and he heard Snotlout whining about his beauty sleep-but a low growl from Toothless silenced protests as Hiccup burped his daughter and put her down once more-before collapsing asleep against Astrid.

Come morning, they packed-because the island was very remote and Astrid was recovered enough to travel back to somewhere more civilised. They had decided on the Edge but it was a long flight and they would have to break it up into manageable stages but once they had fed everyone, it took surprisingly little time to pack up the cave-though Astrid had insisted they bring the crib.

"Hiccup chased across the entire Archipelago to find me, he arrived just in time when I was in labour, he delivered my daughter and then, while I was asleep, he flew out, found some wood and made that for me! I mean, he was exhausted but he built a crib! And I am not leaving it behind! So Snotlout-you are carrying it and it you drop it, I will axe you to little tiny minuscule microscopic pieces…"

"AAAAGH!"

"Sis-can we make Snotlout drop it so we can watch that?" Tuff added loudly.

"Tuff!" The male twin jumped and looked nervously at the furious blonde.

"Oh, hi Astrid…" he tried to say nonchalantly. "D'you think she heard me?" he whispered very loudly to his twin.

"I can hear you, Tuff," Astrid growled through her teeth.

"Tuffnut-step away from the furious hormonal blonde," Hiccup deadpanned and the male twin very obviously backed away. Turning to her, Hiccup smiled and offered the carrying harness he had made for their daughter that could sling her across Astrid's back or front. It was beautifully made, the leather finished perfectly and lined with fleece. There was a pause and her blue eyes shimmered with love and gratitude before she accepted it-then hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered and leaned up to gently kiss him. His hand gently trailed over her cheek and smiled.

"I have to make sure you and she are safe," he told her sincerely. "You are both everything I have…and I would die…or kill…for you…"

"Tuff hasn't annoyed me that much…yet," Astrid joked weakly. "Snotlout on the other hand…" Hiccup sighed and glanced at Toothless, who was surreptitiously following his rider around. Since they had escaped from the Captain, the Night Fury was very reticent to allow the young Viking out of his sight and his ears pricked as he saw Hiccup smile at him.

"Toothless-Astrid is very keen to get the crib back safely-so could you tell Hookfang that he just not flame up while he's carrying Astrid's things-otherwise she'll be very angry…" he warned the dragon and Toothless flattened his ears, backing up and whining. And then he looked over to Hookfang and barked a small warning. Looking irritated, the Monstrous Nightmare huffed a cloud of smoke from his nostrils but lowered his head in response to a sharper growl from the Night Fury.

"Are we ready yet?" Snotlout whined, securing the crib to Hookfang by ropes, completely missing the byplay. There was an awkward pause as Heather and Fishlegs shared a look.

"Everything is packed and we're ready to leave," the girl said as Fishlegs nodded. Hiccup rested his hand on the carrying harness and smiled.

"Maybe it's time to try this out, Milady?" he suggested,

It was only a few minutes later that Astrid was ready, in her new red tunic-now laced tighter around her much more slender shape, the fur-lined over tunic belted tight and the fur-lined harness safely strapped to her back with Valkana snugly wrapped inside, wrapped securely against the cold. Hiccup and Astrid had agreed that so soon after the birth and with their daughter to watch-at least at first-she would rode with him on Toothless, with Stormfly flying shotgun alongside the Night Fury. So finally, as Astrid's arms wound around him and his leg clipped into the pedal, Hiccup glanced over to his friends.

"Wings up, guys," he said. "We head for the Edge."

There was a pang of regret as the little island dropped away and faded into the mist and Hiccup gave one last glance as they arrowed away. The place had reunited him with his family, the girl he had given up his life and birthright for and the daughter he had risked everything to see. He blinked. It was an isolated rock that wouldn't even feature on most maps-though it was carefully recorded on his-but to Hiccup, it was the first home his new family had known.

Astrid's arms adjusted slightly around his middle and he felt her lean into him, the additional warmth from her presence reminding him that he wasn't alone and that he didn't have to constantly be on alert. He had Toothless and Stormfly and the others to protect them when he really had something to protect…but the world had become far more dangerous. The Hunters-especially those this far south-were even more vicious and amoral than Viggo's Clan and the survival of the younger Grimborn and his alliance with the mysterious Krogan and the treacherous Johann was a terrible threat. There was no way that Hiccup wanted them to get their hands on the 'King of Dragons' because he could see that such a dragon-rumoured to be able to control all the others-would give them the chance to rule everyone else. And the prospect of Johann subjugating Berk was something Hiccup would not countenance.

"You okay, babe?" Astrid asked against his back, giving him a small squeeze and a small smile twitched over his lips.

"Just thinking," he confessed. "Johann…Viggo…I can't see how they would work together for long. Because Viggo was always the leader, the man with the plan…and Johann has his own plan and his henchman, Krogan. I'm not sure Viggo would want to play the henchman for the rest of his life…"

"Hiccup-he should be dead," Astrid said sharply. "I thought he was and it wasn't good news that he survived…" There was an edge to her voice because the last time she had seen Viggo was when he was holding her axe to her throat, threatening her life for the DragonEye. "And whatever he wants or has to endure-he deserves it! He hunts dragons. He tried to kill us so many times. He tried to kill me. He tried to kill you. Thor-he put a bounty on your head! Why are you worried about his well-being?"

He paused. Her grip had tightened with her anger and he couldn't say that he could picture that moment when Viggo betrayed him, when the man's scornful expression twisted his face as Astrid struggled against his grip, her own axe pressed against her neck. He could still see the way her hair flicked in the breeze, the scowl on her face and the way her slender body writhed against the powerful grip that held her helpless. And he had never explained the agony he felt in that moment, seeing the woman he loved held hostage by a man he had helped and who had promised to help him…and the impossible choice he had been given. Astrid or the DragonEye, the means for Viggo to capture and enslave dragons…

"I'm not," he said hoarsely. "But…if he's dissatisfied, if he hates his partners…maybe that could be a way in?"

"And do what?" Astrid asked him sharply. "You're not suggesting we trust him? Ask for his help?"

"If that's what we need to do, yes," he said quietly. "Because Viggo is a pawn. He no longer the Chief in Maces and Talons-and he's expendable as far as they are concerned. I can only guess that Johann plans his own enrichment at the expense of our freedom…and Krogan…Thor only knows who he works for because he's allied to Johann, not his direct subordinate…"

"Hiccup, if you think I'm prepared to…"

"I'M PREPARED TO!" he snapped back, silencing her. Azure eyes widened in shock at his tone. " _I'm_ prepared to…because I have something to lose. And I will do anything to make sure you and she are safe!"

"Guys!" Heather shouted over to them. "Hunters!"

Heads snapped round and Toothless roared as the dragons all closed to battle positions, flanking the Night Fury. Dagur leaned forward as Hiccup opened his mouth.

"Okay-prepare to attack!" the one-legged Viking called, immediately taking command. "Dagur, Heather-left flank. Twins, Snotlout-take the right but do NOT flame up, Snot, unless you want to be minced by Astrid. Fish and I will…"

"Stay up here out of harm's way!" Dagur cut in firmly. "You have Astrid and the baby with you!"

"Fishlegs, can you…?"

"Oh no, Hiccup," Astrid cut in sharply. "I am not being passed off like a bundle of luggage! I'm as much a Dragon Rider as you are and I either fly with you or on Stormfly on my own…" She leaned close so only he could hear her, whispering in his ear. "Now get in there and sink them!" Her eyes hands on his waist and he leaned forward.

"ATTACK!" he yelled and leaned forward, feeling Toothless accelerate, hearing the shriek of the Night Fury as they dived, the familiar sound of plasma blasts as they peppered the ship. Bolas flew at them and Dragon Root arrows but they dodged. Skeins of green Zippleback gas flowed around the ship and the explosion as they ignited coincided with a powerful blast from the Monstrous Nightmare. The zing of Razorwhip and Nadder spines sounded as the ship was peppered and Meatlug dumped a large lava blast onto the deck before smashing down the mast. The stricken ship started listing and sinking.

"Break off!" Astrid shouted and Hiccup soared up, peering over his shoulder and seeing the Hunters pointing and yelling-before racing away from the attackers to save their lives. He nodded and they circled away from the Hunters, before checking there were no dragons trapped…but through the gaps in the deck, they could see the hold was empty as were the cages on the remains of the ship.

"Everyone okay?" he shouted and there was a pause as the Riders all confirmed they were safe.

"That was pretty…brutal," Fishlegs noted, glancing back at the rapidly-sinking ship. "I don't think they have a lifeboat or anything…"

"They're hunters," Hiccup noted quietly. "Actually, they deserve it…"

"But we always leave them some way of getting to safety because they're just men with families doing their jobs and…" the husky young Viking persisted but Hiccup slowly inclined his head.

"Not out here," he said tonelessly. "Out here, they are vicious and ruthless. You know how long I spent as their…guest…" The others stared at him. There were a lot of words unsaid there as he took a deep breath. "And there was a point where I suspected they had Astrid. I met pretty much all of them while I was looking for her…and they measured down to my expectations…" And then he turned back to his dragon. "Come on, Toothless. Let's head for Sniffling."

And without another word, he flipped the Night Fury and they accelerated towards the East, the whistle of air over the wings mocking the others as they struggled to turn and fly after his vanishing shape, the Nadder flapping valiantly in his wake. Snotlout stared after them and frowned.

"Do we need to ask about this?" he asked. "Princess Outpost suddenly not caring about who lives and dies? Not that it isn't a change for the better…"

"No-it really isn't," Heather said gravely.

"Something happened to Hiccup," Ruff said suddenly, glancing over at her brother. Crazy they frequently were but both counted Hiccup as their best friend…apart from each other. And Ruff knew her brother was worried as well.

"I don't think that our beloved leader is being wholly honest about what happened to him," Tuff murmured. "And whatever went down, he needs us." Ruff nodded, momentarily thoughtful.

"Whatever he needs, we'll do it," she murmured back. "He got us Barf and Belch back. He saved our lives. He's even tried to join our side on occasion…"

"Ah…the Dragonfly…" Tuff muttered nostalgically. "I still think he's got Loki tendencies…" Ruff grinned.

"We can ask him when we catch him up…and ask if we can be Aunt and Uncle to Baby Valkana," she added. They fist-bumped.

"Okay-but which one of us will be which?" Tuff asked as they sped after the Night Fury.

oOo

Chief Kjetil of Sniffling was waiting for the last fishing boat to come back in from the day's sailing, facing the choppy sea and feeling the cool breeze ruffle his beard. The weather had largely improved and the snow had mostly melted, leaving Kjetil feeling guilty that he had allowed Astrid to go out into the worst of the winter because he couldn't guarantee her safety. He shook his head, his eyes scanning the horizon. He just wished he knew what had happened to her-because his friend, Magnus, on Stippling, had told him that she had headed out to the Healers' Isle…and she had never returned.

A roar sounded from the low grey clouds and his head snapped up instantly as he saw dragons descend from the clouds…a silver dragon, a purple and amber dragon with a tail that seemed to be braided of three parts, a green two-headed dragon, a lumpy brown dragon, a large spiky orange-brown dragon with long grey horns…and they all had Riders. He staggered back a pace as they landed in the village plaza and the villagers all stopped what they were doing as Kjetil recognised the dragons and the riders of two: Chief Dagur of Berserk and his sister, Heather. A familiar screech sounded and the Chief's eyes widened as the blue and gold shape of Stormfly circled down and landed-but his heart sunk in shock to see her riderless.

"Astrid?" he gasped and glanced over to the shape of Hjordis, who had run into the Plaza at the sound of a dragon's roar. The woman looked grey with worry, hands clasped in concern-until there was the roar again and the black dragon that had brought Astrid's husband to the village on his search for her swooped down and landed. And safely on her back were the auburn-haired young man, Hiccup-and the smiling blonde shape of Astrid…with a leather and sheepskin baby carrier on her back.

"ASTRID!" the older woman shouted and raced forward as Astrid scrambled off the black dragon and ran towards her friend. They met in a fierce embrace and Astrid closed her eyes in relief.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she reassured her friend as she pulled back and unstrapped the carrier, carefully revealing the little face of her offspring, her wide blue eyes wide and myopically curious. Hjordis cooed in delight.

"Ooh-he's adorable…" she gasped and Astrid smiled.

"She," she corrected her friend. "Little Thumper turned out to be a bouncing girl!" She gently lifted out the child and placed her in Hjordis's arms. "There you go…" A smile filled the older woman's face and she inspected the newborn infant closely.

"Hmm-she's definitely got his eyes," she commented. "And his hair…"

"My mini-Hiccup," Astrid said smugly and then looked up as Kjetil approached. "Chief…it's really good to see you…" The man hugged her, giving a sigh.

"When I saw Stormfly land without you, I feared the worst," he admitted. "I am glad you are safe…" And then he looked round. "I am glad that Hiccup found you. He was desperate when he came here…even though he had to leave in a storm to find his cousin…" Frowning, Astrid looked over the Snotlout, who was showing off. The twins were teasing him and Dagur and Heather were joining Fishlegs in greeting the villagers.

"That figures," she muttered. "He's such a mutton-head he would get into trouble and then just expect Hiccup to rescue him…"

"And now it's time for a celebration!" Kjetil announced, offering a small smile at her words, recalling why he missed the practical and sensible young woman. He turned to the villagers and gestured. "Astrid has returned with her friends-and she is safely delivered of her daughter! Prepare a feast!" Then he looked back at Astrid as women raced towards the Hall. "We've had some new arrivals as well, men who have decided to forsake Dragon Hunting for a quieter life here on Sniffling…" He missed Hiccup stiffening and his eyes flicking to Toothless as the young Viking stepped back. "Come, come inside! It's not snowing but it is still cold and we have warm fires and plenty of food to share with our friends-and the woman who saved the village from raiders." Astrid dipped her head as Snotlout stared at her in shock and the twins cheered. Fishlegs-who had already heard the story from Heather-joined in the cheers. Flanked by Hjordis, Astrid walked towards the Hall, chattering about the birth and briefly relating her adventures, followed by the Riders while Hiccup brought up the rear with Toothless.

Acutely aware of the villagers, the auburn-haired Viking hung back, observing them and reminding himself that there were men here who drove his fiancée from the security of the village, who had tried to kill Stormfly and who had hurt Astrid as well. And as his emerald eyes swept over the village, he noted the faces that were less than happy to see the blonde warrior return or the way she was being feted. But tables were pulled up, boars and chickens spitted and already roasting and ale and mead brought out. The others gratefully accepted the hospitality, chatting and laughing with the locals and discussing their experiences with dragons and the adventures they had shared. But Hiccup remained on edge, a sense of foreboding wrapping around him as he obsessively scanned for danger. Astrid was happily chatting with her friends and showing off her daughter, relating the tales of her adventures and answering questions about what had happened after she had left Sniffling while Hordes explained that they were being visited by a handful of Terrible Terrors who were rapidly becoming pets to those who wanted. Fishlegs started offering tips on training and Snotlout joined in-despite Astrid pointing out that all he had ever trained a Terrible Terror to do was bite him. Kjetil was laughing at the stocky Rider's chagrin and talking to Dagur as a fellow Chief and everyone seemed relaxed…especially when the last fishing boat came in and the remaining villagers joined them.

The aromas of cooking meat filled the Hall as Hiccup watched the men enter, accepting mugs of mead and huddling closer to the fire, their voices eager as they loudly discussed their catch. Astrid and the other Riders were introduced and Kjetil looked up, seeing Hiccup leaning against the wall to one side by the familiar black shape of the Night Fury. There was a pause and the men stared-especially the three men who were unfamiliar to Astrid. There was a long moment-and then the rasp of swords being drawn was loud in the Hall.

"YOU!" one of the newcomers yelled, raising his weapon. Hs friend turned to Kjetil as the Riders all shared looks in shock. Hiccup froze, his hand resting on Toothless's snout. The Night Fury sniffed-and then growled as the second man also drew his sword.

"Chief-that man should be arrested and killed!" he announced. Astrid rose, her eyes wide.

"Why?" she demanded. The third man stabbed a finger at the motionless Hiccup.

"Because that man attacked and killed dozens of Hunters! He's a murderer and a pirate and should be executed for his crimes!"


	33. Repercussions

**THIRTY THREE: Repercussions.**

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the crackling of the fire and pop and hiss of the cooking roasts…and the low, drawn out growl of the Night Fury.

Immediately, Kjetil walked forward, his heavy brows dipped as he looked to his men-and the stationary shape of the auburn-haired Viking. The Chief raised his hands to calm the suddenly ugly mood.

"Easy," he said firmly. "Jorgen, Elof, Tor-sheath those weapons! These people are our guests…"

"That man attacked all the Hunter ships and sank them!" the first man-Jorgen-exploded. His rugged face was scarred down the left cheek, his dark eyes narrowed. "I watched him and the dragon blast the ships without mercy, long past the point when they were subdued…"

"Sorry-are we talking about Hunters?" Snotlout asked directly. "The people who capture and kill dragons, who use them for skins and meat and-and as forges to produce metal? The guys who tried to kill us more times than I can count? Are we _really_ worried about what happens to these guys?" The former hunters stared at him.

"Why you stumpy…" the second man, Elof, began. He was a tall, husky guy with close-cropped reddish hair and deep brown eyes. Dagur was on his feet in an instant.

"Snotnose is correct," he said, his voice a low growl. His finger stabbed at the three men. "What about the crimes you have committed-you and your kind? Attacking our dragons? Attacking the Edge? Attacking Berk? Capturing the dragons? Fighting them? Shooting Astrid down and leaving her to die in the ocean?" There was a gasp from the villagers as the blonde rose, her eyes flaring with fury. Her hand moved and her axe whipped forward, the razor-sharp blade pointing at the accusers.

"Have you idiots forgotten that these men are Hunters-the same people who raided your village on and off for years?" she hissed, her eyes locked on the men as she slowly advanced. "The same people I killed and drove off? So are you going to listen to the same dragon dung and demand I was executed for protecting you from them stealing, killing and enslaving you?" She advanced further and the men backed away. "We have fought Hunters for a couple of years because they threaten everything we hold dear. And my boyfriend is our leader and the man who has suffered most at your hands."

"I thought we were Vikings," Hiccup said suddenly. "And Vikings don't whine about deaths in a war. And we _are_ at war with the Hunters. "

"We are Dragon Riders and we protect people and dragons alike!" Heather announced, standing proudly.

"How many dragons have you killed for skins?" Ruff snapped, never forgetting what Ryker had planned for Barf'n'Belch.

"Or enslaved?" Fishlegs added, glancing over to Meatlug, who was quietly parked by the fire.

"Yeah-pretty weak that you start accusing H when you have been forgiven your crimes and allowed to join the tribe!" Tuff commented pointedly. But the third man, Tor-who was solid and blonde-stabbed a finger towards Hiccup.

"You don't understand!" he yelled. "This man-this monster-has terrorised the entire Hunter community! He has attacked and sunk every ship he could find, showing no mercy! He was the reason we quit…"

"Which is the reason why you are here today," Kjetil reminded them. "And yes it is true that your kind raided us, stole our food and killed our people for years-but you sailed here and begged for a chance…which is what you have been given. But don't mistake that as wiping the slate clean!"

"But that man terrorised us all! And he did kill without hesitation and without mercy!" Elof insisted angrily. "I saw him blast helpless men when they wouldn't answer his questions…"

Astrid turned her head and saw Hiccup flinch, his eyes dark with pain. For a second, he looked into her eyes, his face filled with shame before he turned away.

"Hiccup?" she asked softly and he shook his head.

"No…that happened," he said dully.

"But…why?" she asked as he glanced back at her. This village was a place they were visiting to allow Astrid to catch up with her friends, with the people she lived with for months. It was something she had talked about at length and with longing while she was in labour, struggling to distract herself from her fears and her pain. And she and Valkana needed warmth and sanctuary and peace. Still recuperating from the birth, Astrid needed this…and he couldn't cope with the disappointment in her eyes at his crimes. At the monster he had become.

"I'm sorry," he said and threw himself into the saddle, urging Toothless forward through the door and up into the air. Dumb-struck, Astrid stared after him, hearing the whistle as Toothless's wings cut through the air and bore him away.

And her heart sunk to her boots because Hiccup had chased her all over the Archipelago…when she had run. He had asked her to wait, to let him fix it but-hurt and angry-she had run, leaving him to chase her. And though a small part of her still resented that he hadn't renounced everything and run after her immediately, she knew he had suffered on his journey. Thor, she had caught the smallest glimpse of his scars when he had changed his tunic after the birth, when he thought she had been sleeping-and she had wept at the sight of the scars on his body. Someone had done that to her Hiccup, to the kind, goofy, brilliant loving man she adored. Then she turned to Kjetil.

"They're lying," she ground out furiously. "These people turn up and think they can falsely accuse my boyfriend of being some sort of terrorist? When _they_ are the criminals? How many of you have they killed and stolen?" She glared at him. "When Hiccup, Dagur and Heather drove them off for good? Have you forgotten _that_?" Not waiting for an answer, she then turned to her friends. "Heather, Dagur, Fishlegs, Ruff-and Hjordis-watch over my child. If anyone harms her, I will come back and kill them-and them all of you. Is that clear?" There were nods. "Snot and Tuff-watch them as well!" she ordered them, her axe pointing at the three former Hunters. "Especially those three and the people who wanted Stormfly dead. They are not to be trusted…"

"Wait-where are you going?" Heather asked her as Astrid pulled on her fur-lined tunic and hood once more, leaning forward to kiss her dozing child. Valkana had just fed and was sleeping deeply, not stirring as Astrid pressed a kiss to her downy head.

"Baby-your Momma is going after your idiot Daddy," she murmured gently. "Because something has happened and he is very unhappy. And I think I am the only one who can find him and help him."

"But Astrid-you've just given birth and…" Fishlegs protested and then stopped as the blonde glared at him. "…and I'm stopping talking now…"

"He's right," Hjordis added firmly. "You've only delivered a few days ago and you're still recovering…" Breathing hard, Astrid shook her head.

"I am a Dragon Rider-and I have flown after being injured, even when blind…" she told the older woman firmly. "But Hiccup…I can tell he's very hurt and is hiding something. And I am the only one he will talk to."

"But…"

"Watch my daughter," the blonde repeated sternly. "Stormfly is the only dragon as fast as Toothless and she's a Tracker-so she can find him-even he he doesn't want to be found." Then she slung her axe over her back and walked to the door, feeling the ache in her back from the hours in the saddle on Toothless. "STORMFLY!"

There was the answering trill and the Nadder sped forward, nuzzling her Rider eagerly. Laughing in delight, Astrid hugged the scaly head warmly and stared into the yellow eyes.

"Come on, girl," she said firmly. "We need to find Hiccup and Toothless." So she clambered into the saddle and shifted her position. It was still a little sore to sit but as she gripped the dragon with her legs, she pushed all considerations aside because all that was important was Hiccup. "Up, up!" she urged and the Nadder crouched-then accelerated into the air, her wings flapping furiously. Astrid gave a scream of surprise and joy, leaning forward on instinct and suddenly feeling she was back to who she had been.

Except she was more. She was now a mother, her daughter the centre of her world…along with her boyfriend/almost-husband. She was lauded as a saviour in Stippling, had spared baby Changewings on the Healers' Isle and had seized the Chiefdom of Granite Isle. And in the same time, the man she loved had faced despair, captivity, torture, hardship and desolation. What would she have done if she thought him lost? What lengths would she have gone to in order to locate the man she loved? And then she allowed herself a small smile.

 _Maybe flying off a few days after giving birth leaving her precious daughter in the care of her friends…_

Stormfly banked and Astrid let the dragon lead, knowing the Nadder could track her friend better thank she could. Stormfly's wings were pumping furiously and she leaned low over her neck, banking at the stinging in her eyes as they raced through the clouds, the clammy damp enfolding them…but up ahead, she could just about hear a whistle and knew they were closing on the Night Fury. But they were always just out of sight, just out of shouting range, so the new mother hung onto her dragon and hoped they would catch Hiccup soon. But she was losing the feeling in her behind and getting stiff when Stormfly soared up and swooped round, circling down to break through the cloud and aim towards a large seastack…and on the uneven, rocky surface was perched the familiar black shape of the Night Fury and beside him, standing staring at the grey-green stormy sea, was Hiccup.

He didn't move, didn't look up as the Nadder landed with a screech that was happily answered by a warble from Toothless. Stiffly, Astrid clambered off the dragon and her knees wobbled-but she forced herself to walk forward, her azure gaze fixed on the tall, stiff shape with the stiffening breeze ruffling his auburn hair.

"I knew you'd come," he said tonelessly. "You're much smarter than I am." She walked forward and then paused, a few feet from him.

"More impulsive," she reminded him. "You tend to think and then over-think things, considering every angle until you tie yourself in knots."

"Or dig myself a hole I can never get out of," he said softly.

"Alone maybe," she reminded him. "That's the beauty of friends, Hiccup. They help you when you're down and can't see a way out on your own."

"There is no way out of this," he said and his head dipped. He was still looking away from her, his posture despondent. She reached out then and rested her hand on his shoulder, realising he was so tense, his muscles felt like wood. "Astrid…"

"Hiccup, you mutton-headed lunatic, did you think I would let you go when I only just got you back?" she asked him, tightening her grasp on him.

"You should," he said hollowly. "I'm not the person you fell for…not the person who deserves you…"

"You idiot-you're still the same person," she scolded him. "You've just been through some difficult experiences…"

He spun then, his eyes dark with shame as he stared into her face.

"I attacked and sank every Hunter ship I could find…" he said angrily. "I killed men who resisted me. I had Toothless kill them. I-I…" She paused and then grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to remain close.

"Hiccup…you haven't told me anything but Heather filled me in," she said gently. "You were captured by Hunters and I-I saw some of the scars when you changed your tunic after the birth. They treated you horribly and it's only human for you to…" He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"That's not it," he told her baldly. "I-I went to Healers' Isle from Stippling because you went and never came back. And when I got there, a day or so after you had left the village, I found evidence of hunters-dead dragons, Dragon Root arrows and Stormfly's spines. And I knew…I _knew_ they had captured you and I knew what they could do." He was breathing raggedly. She drew him close, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him against her. He resisted, trying to pull away.

"Shh, shh," she said softly. He shook his head.

"You don't know what I feared," he told her brokenly. "I had been their prisoner for a month, tortured and abused to make me tell them how to train dragons, how to capture them. They hurt Toothless to make me obey. And I barely made it…but to imagine you, late in pregnancy in their care, imaging them beating you, burning you…raping you…" His eyes searched her face. "I felt such fear, such horror…such anger…"

His voice had dropped.

"And I had to find the ship that had captured the baby Changewings from the island because I thought they had you. I knew there was little time-and I had to make then fear me because I needed them to co-operate, to be terrified of my wrath and what I would do if they refused me. But when they fought, I recalled all those days and nights with the Captain…and Toothless's roars of pain…and I kept fearing I would be too late, that they would have killed you or raped you and slaughtered our child…and I wasn't there. I wasn't there. And every time I saw them, that horrific image kept haunting me so even the crimes I was committing…I could justify them because I had to find you! I couldn't fail you again. I couldn't lose you to them. I couldn't…I couldn't lose our child…"

He dropped to his knees, his head bowed as she knelt in front of him, pulling him close and finally, he leaned into her, his face burying in the crook of her neck. His arms wound tightly around her, his body shaking with grief. Her hands dug into his tousled hair, feeling the slow, rhythmic movements as he sobbed…and she finally understood. Not that she had ever for a moment considered him to be a cold-blooded killer…because Hiccup was a genuine, brilliant, kind, caring man who passionately cared for dragons and always sought the peaceful solution if there was one. But he had also shown he would do anything for her-even to making a deal with Viggo when she was dying with the Scourge of Odin for the last known Buffalord…and though Hiccup later explained he suspected it would protect itself, he had been willing to take that gamble…just so long as she was safe.

 _And what would she do if she had known Hiccup was a prisoner, tortured and beaten and threatened with death?_ But she didn't need to think about it because she knew: she would tear the ship, the _world_ apart to get him back, to save him. And even though she had been in a different danger, she understood his utter despair and rage at the thought of her being subjected to what he had endured. Quietly, she buried her nose in his hair, feeling dampness against her skin and he gave a shuddering sigh.

"Sorry," he breathed. Determinedly, she pulled back so she could look into his face. Hiccup never cried-the closest she could recall was when he had been disowned…and when she had been dying. But it was strange, to see him with red eyes and damp cheeks because even when he had been bullied and beaten as a child, he had dealt with it bravely. So she did the only thing she could think of: she kissed him.

The effect was magical as, desperate and broken, he responded ardently, his lips moving hungrily against hers, his hands tight on her waist, holding her against him. Finally, he pulled back, nuzzling into her hair and breathing her scent deeply in.

"Never say that," she told him breathlessly. "I love you, you muttonhead. And I would tear the world apart to rescue you if the situation was reversed. I understand." She smiled. "There should always be a Hiccup and Astrid, remember? And what I want it to mean…is this. Being together, through bad times and good. Protecting each other. Helping the other when they fall. Holding them when they need it. Loving them every minute of every day, no matter what. That's Hiccup and Astrid. And with you, Dragon Boy, the bad days can be very bad…but the good days…" And she stared into his shocked eyes. "With you-they're the best."

He kissed her again, less desperate but no less tender, his lips expertly moving over hers, his tongue lightly brushing over her lower lip…and she smiled against his lips and then pulled back.

"I love you more than any other person…okay, _human_ person…" he conceded as he heard a roar from the direction of the dragons. She giggled and tried to pretend to be affronted, though she knew loving _Hiccup_ meant loving _Hiccup-and-Toothless_ -just as he knew that Stormfly came as a package with Astrid. "And I'm not sure I can live without you…especially now…" he admitted, a hand sliding through her hair and caressing her cheek. "Gods, you're cold…" She smiled.

"I'm a tough Viking-I can cope," she reminded him. "After all, we're from Berk. This is a nice day on Berk…" He gave a tiny chuckle.

"Well, there isn't a blizzard so bad that you can't see the hand in front of your face so I guess you're right," he conceded, his hand stroking her cheek again. "And you look tired, Milady. It was a long flight after some broken nights and a longish flight already…"

"You think I was letting you run off?" she challenged him, smiling, though the shadows under her eyes were a deep purple with weariness. "It took you six months to catch up with me! I was not giving you that chance, Mister Magnet-for-Trouble!" He gave a small frown.

"Hmm…isn't that near Freezing-To-Death?" he teased her. Then he blinked. "Where's Val?"

"I left her with Heather, Dagur, Fishlegs, Ruff and Hjordis," she reassured him.

"Dagur?"

"Look-I believe that he will do anything for his 'brother'-and by extension, his 'brother's' child," she told him logically.

"Ruff?"

"I trust her with Val," she soothed him. "Not when she's older, by the way-unless we want her purple, tattooed and with leaves all over her-but for now, I think she'll protect our daughter like her own brother…"

"Oh Thor, we're doomed," Hiccup murmured and then he grew somber. "And I can't go back, can I?" Astrid stared into his face.

"Yes-because I will not stay if you are not welcome…when they have already welcomed Hunters in their midst!" she told him spiritedly. "So you're coming back with me." And then she sighed. "But we need to talk through this with the other Riders and make sure they understand." He nodded, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers.

"I just hope they understand," he sighed. "I mean, I've lost my home and family and birthright already…but if I lose the Riders…" She gave a small chuckle.

"Since when did you get so pessimistic?" she asked him. "I mean, you always see the bright side, you always have a plan, you never give up…"

"I almost did," he revealed. "When I kept missing you, when I just ended up in worse messes or when I was closing-and then fate-or Snotlout-intervened. And every time, I feared I would never find you. I think-I think a part of me resigned myself to never finding you…and if I didn't, I would keep searching. Every inch of every island until the end of my days. I would never give up the search…even though my heart would have given up on ever finding you alive…"

"Oh babe-I'm here now…and I'm not going anywhere…" she whispered.

"I think you probably do need to…because there is nothing out on this sea stack…" he whispered back and she kissed him quickly.

"My sassy love," she grinned, still holding him because her body was suddenly heavy with weariness. HIs hands closed gently around her waist once more. "But remember-you have your family-Val and me. You have a home-the Edge. And I think you can always find a role for yourself-as Dragon Master or Trainer or Mapper or just a Dragon Rider. And I am with you all the way. No matter what…"

"Then I'll go back with you and see what the others say," he said finally. "But are you sure you're okay to fly?" She smiled.

"I think I'll fly with you, if you don't mind," she admitted. "I'm sore in places that it seems crazy for me to be sore, since I was flying until a few says ago. And I need to feed Val…because getting a bit uncomfortable…" His eyes widened and he chuckled, a brief glance at her chest confirming that her engorged breasts were straining against her tunic in a manner that would have Snotlout's eyes out on stalks.

"And I think my cousin may be a dead man," he added ironically.

"Pass me my axe, babe," she said as he called Toothless. The Night Fury bounded up, pupils big in his large green eyes and ears pricked and Stormfly sped up as well, nuzzling her Rider and pushing her towards Toothless. The young woman gave a laugh of delight as Hiccup praised his dragon with great affection. "My beautiful girl-you know, don't you? Thank you…" And she trailed a hand lovingly over the dragon's face as she clambered onto Toothless behind Hiccup, her arms warm around his lean shape, savouring his warmth and protection from the cold wind. "Follow us!" she called as Toothless hunched down and waggled his butt eagerly, tail flicking in excitement.

"Back to Sniffling, bud," Hiccup said as the dragon gave an exasperated croon. "Yeah, I know-we only just came from there! But I've got to go back and face the music…and see if I have any other friends left."


	34. Riders of the Edge

**THIRTY-FOUR: Riders of the Edge**

It was getting dark when they arrived back at the little settlement, even though Toothless and Stormfly really pushed the pace-because Hiccup knew his daughter needed feeding and Astrid was still very tender and sore and needed rest. And it was with no small sensation of relief that he saw Dagur waiting outside the Hall, leaning against Sleuther and sipping from a large earthenware mug of ale. The Berserker Chief glanced up at the roar Toothless gave and flipped a salute at the dragons and their riders as they swooped in to land, seeing Hiccup and Astrid together again.

"Dagur? Is there something wrong?" Hiccup asked with concern and the Berserker shrugged.

"You know that I am going to be a useless father if Mala and I ever…" he said conversationally. "I mean…Heather and that village woman…Hjordis?..and the insane girl-twin have been cooing over the baby ever since you left while I just think she looks like she wants to sleep…what do I know?"

"Hmm…probably more than they do," Astrid commented, achingly clambering off Toothless. "She's going to be all fretty and fractious because she's tired. And they don't have to deal with her." She sighed. "I knew I should have left Fishlegs in charge…" Dagur rolled his eyes.

"He's the worst of the lot!" he complained. "Is gooey a word? Because he's it. Between the baby and his Gronckle…though of course, Gronckles are completely awesome…"

"Oh Thor," Astrid grumbled and stalked stiffly into the Hall…while Hiccup remained sitting on Toothless, his eyes trailing after her with an unreadable expression. Dagur watched the blonde vanish-and then turned to his friend.

"Are you two good?" he asked cheerily and Hiccup shrugged.

"For some reason best known only to Freya, Astrid loves me and won't leave me," he said quietly. "And I love her with everything I have and everything I am…but I fear I'm not the person she thought I was…not any more…" Dagur raised an eyebrow.

"And who would that be?" he asked directly and Hiccup slowly clambered off Toothless, petting the dragon automatically.

"I did attack Hunter ships looking for her," he admitted as Dagur wrapped a powerful arm around his shoulders.

"And you know we don't care?" he reminded Hiccup. Shamed emerald eyes flicked up.

"You should…"

"Hello? Deranged?" he reminded the auburn-haired Viking, steering him into the Hall and into the warmth. Immediately, all eyes fell on his self-conscious form and he stopped even as the Night Fury's black head rounded the door. Hiccup's friends all smiled but the rest of the villagers appeared hostile, their sympathies swayed by the men who lived in their midst. Instantly, Tor, Elof and Jorgen were on their feet, advancing towards the weary shape.

"Chief-you can't allow him to remain here!" Jorge protested, his face twisted in anger. "He's a murderer…"

"So are you!" Snotlout snapped, his fists clenching as the men squared up to the stocky Rider. Elof appealed to the villagers.

"We are your neighbours-you accepted us into your number, accepted we had pasts we wanted to change and welcomed us!" he said. "But it is an insult to us to allow this man to stay here when he has killed our friends…"

"And you killed dragons," Hiccup said coolly. "Your fellow hunters raided this village and enslaved them without hesitation. I chased my pregnant girlfriend all the way over the Archipelago and when I finally lose the trail, I find dead dragons and Hunter arrows and Stormily's spines. The only conclusion was that the people who hunted and killed dragons, the same people who had captured and tortured me for weeks, had my girlfriend and our unborn child in their hands. And I would do anything…kill anyone…to rescue her before they killed her…"

There were gasps and Hjordis rested a hand on Astrid's arm. Looking up from her child where Valkana was hungrily feeding, Astrid nodded.

"Chief-it is offensive!" Tor pleaded. "He has to go!"

"No," Kjetil said firmly. "He is Astrid's guest…"

"And what is she?" Jorgen sneered.

"She saved the village from the raiders!" Hjordis yelled.

"And stopped them enslaving us!" Miken called. She was a small woman with dark hair who had been among those captured in the caves by the raiders-and liberated by Astrid. "She was here before you were-and for longer! She is due all hospitality-her and her travelling companions…" There was a pause and Elof glared at the Chief-then turned to Hiccup.

"If no one will act-then I will!" he shouted, advancing on Hiccup and landing a punch on his face before he could react. Shocked, he staggered back to the shattering roar of Toothless. The villagers retreated but the Night Fury advanced, his back arched and teeth snapped down. Immediately, the Riders reacted in defence of their leader, lunging forward with axes, maces, swords and knives.

"Back off!" Snotlout growled. "You attack one you attack all!"

"You want it, it's on!" Tor sneered.

"ENOUGH!" Kjetil shouted, seeing half the men of the village willing to go to the aid of the three former-hunters-against Astrid's friends and he felt a species of despair. He and the whole village owed the woman an enormous debt but they had sided with men who worked and lived at their side, rather than the reserved dragon-riding female warrior who had saved them all. Shaking his head and curling with inner shame, he knew there was no way he could honour all his obligations because someone would be short-changed. "LOWER THOSE WEAPONS!"

"I challenge this murderer to combat!" Elof announced furiously. "He will answer with his life!"

"No!" Astrid said suddenly but the Hunters turned to her with a sneer.

"Your man too cowardly to face us and answer for his crimes?" Jorgen taunted her. "Did you not realise your child was sired by a disgrace, a murderer and a coward!" Her child still clasped in her arms, Astrid spun and rose, her hand snatching her axe and swinging it round, the edge biting into the man's neck. He froze, feeling the sticky trail of blood trickling down from where the keen edge had nicked the soft flesh under his chin.

"You want to repeat that?" she breathed, her eyes blazing as Hiccup walked forward. He quietly rested his hand on her, gently pushing the weapon away from the sweating Jorgen's throat.

"Easy, Milady," he said gently. "He's entitled to an opinion. Though saying it to you is probably a form of suicide." Then he looked up. "Our presence here has caused a lot of division and strife and I don't want to be responsible. I'll go…"

"Then I go with you," she said immediately. "Hiccup-you were lost to me for six months. I feared I would never see you again…and you suffered appallingly at the hands of Hunters during that time. That these…monsters have the nerve to call you a murderer when they have slaughtered intelligent gentle creatures without a second thought makes me sick! I should kill them all…"

"I think that may have been what got us in this trouble in the first place," he reminded her with a smile. "But you need somewhere warm and safe to rest, Milady. And here is the best option. So if we want to stay…I have to fight?" He looked up at Chief Kjetil and the man gave a grave nod.

"The challenge has been made…" he said as Dagur scowled.

"This is complete yak dung!" he commented. "We can just fly on…" But Heather's expression told him that wasn't an option with an exhausted new mother and a few days old infant in their group. Hiccup looked over to him and shook his head.

"Astrid can't-and shouldn't have to," he commented. "She's the Chief of Granite Isle and should be treated as such, not insulted by these…boar droppings…" There was a silence as he stared into Elof's face. "Here. Now. If you have the guts." The man grew puce, chuckling as he assumed his buff and powerful build was an advantage over the lean and skilled Dragon Rider. He backed away, nodding as people moved the tables back and Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes. Quietly, he pressed his hand to her cheek and kissed her thoroughly, then led her back to sit by Hjordis.

"Watch my back, Milady," he murmured. "I don't trust anyone here but our friends." She grabbed his tunic and hauled him back for a more passionate kiss.

"Be careful, Dragon Boy," she murmured. "And remember-he's the murderer, not you." He rested his head against hers.

"All a matter of perspective," he sighed and walked to Toothless. "Watch them, bud," he murmured. "I don't trust them!" And then he draw his sword from Toothless's pack and turned to face Elof, who was holding a two-headed axe. "And that's just perfect as well…"

"I'm going to kill you if you remind me of this," Snotlout said, "but you can do this, Hiccup. He isn't as good as Astrid and you can match her!" There was a pause and Kjetil glared at the others, daring them to intervene.

"You fight to submission," he ordered and stepped back. "Begin…"

Hiccup crouched low, his eyes locked on the other man's face, the sword clamped in his left hand. he tried to clear his mind of all worries, all anxiety, all his fear and shame…but as he was thinking, Elof lunged forward with a roar, his axe swinging rapidly at Hiccup's head. And then the younger Viking twisted, bringing his sword up and batting the axe away as he danced back, circling the opponent.

"Coward," the former hunter hissed. "There were friends among those you killed…" Trying to keep focussed, Hiccup tried to recall everything he had done and as he searched his frantic memories, he knew he hadn't directly killed many men, merely sinking the vessels-as the Riders had done in their war with Viggo, eventually making Hiccup such a menace that the man had put a bounty on him. But he had relied largely on fear to make the Hunters surrender-or run…

The axe almost took his hand off and he dragged his attention back to the present, trading blows and spinning under the opponent, restricting himself to blocking the man's attacks when his training with Astrid had meant that he could have killed the man several times over already. But the woman he loved was watching and he hoped she understood-no matter what the outcome…

"Why isn't he ending it?" Heather asked, exasperated. She could see the openings as well as Astrid could.

"HIC-CUP, HIC-CUP OY! OY! OY!" Snotlout yelled.

"OOOH-what's happening?" Fishlegs whimpered, his hands over his face-though his fingers were splayed so he could peep between them. Astrid burped Valkana and swaddled her tight, wrapping the blanket over her head like a hood to muffle the yells and shout of the villagers.

"He's just defending…because he doesn't want to prove them right…" she realised, her eyes narrowing as she saw the other two. "But what are they doing?" She tried to get the twins' attentions but they were whooping and cheering so she grabbed her axe and handed Valkana to Heather.

The foot that tripped Hiccup wasn't even on his radar but he had spent much of his life clumsy and though he was good on his prosthetic, he had learned to fall, so he rolled under the deadly swipe of the axe and this time, he allowed his sword to slice the man's wrist, making him scream and loosen his grasp on the axe. Hiccup spun to his feet and slammed the sword on the haft of the axe, knocking it from numbed fingers. Then he jabbed the point of the sword into the man's neck, not breaking the skin but demonstrating his victory.

"Yield!" he demanded. Elof stared into his face.

"Never!" he hissed. "I'll have them execute you yet." And he threw himself forward.

But Hiccup had seen the insane desire for vengeance in his eyes and had already snatched the sword away and was back-pedalling, demonstrating for all to see that the man was not abiding by the rules-and that he would not be tricked into killing him.

"YIELD!" Kjetil demanded but Tor and Jorgen surged forward, their weapons raised to ambush the one-legged Viking, Frantically, he blocked their attack and scrabbled backwards as Dagur, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout all leapt forward, carrying the men to the floor. There was brawling and rolling on the floor as several of the villagers-mainly friends of the late an not-very lamented Lars, led by Morten and Ragnar-joined in to support the former hunters. Astrid saw Jorgen shove Hiccup back and trap him against the wall, fending off blows at his head from him and Elof and she saw red, leaping forward and slamming her axe across the back of Morten's head, stunning him. Jorgen had punched Hiccup and she saw him go down, parrying a ferocious blow from Elof that crashed his hand back against the wall, the sword falling from his numbed hand.

"HICCUP!" she yelled, her eyes narrowing as she saw the axe clang down-fortunately where he had been, for the young Viking had rolled away, his arm stretching for the sword as Jorgen raised his axe again. Without even hesitating, Astrid drew back her arm and threw, putting all her weight behind a ferocious throw. Kjetil froze, his eyes wide in shock as the axe buried deep in Jorgen's back-at the same moment that Hiccup's sword buried in the man's heart.

Jorgen looked down in utter shock, blinking as a trickle of blood dripped from his mouth. He tried to choke a last incredulous word but all the emerged was a dying hiss before he collapsed across the auburn-haired Viking. Hiccup shoved him off and tugged his blood sword free, seeing Ragnar rise behind Astrid. Time slowed and every last nightmare blurred his vision as he flung himself forward under Elof's wide swipe, a hand brushing Astrid's tunic and curling round the fabric to haul her forward. Her eyes widened as she felt herself torn forward and saw the sword slicing round, noticing the furious expression in Hiccup's normally clear and kind emerald eyes. And her head was still snapping round to see her attacker as the sword buried in Ragnar's neck, the impact halting the man's attack and ending him at once. For a long moment, Astrid felt herself pulled into Hiccup's body, his arm protective around her as the sword remained in Ragnar's neck.

"Don't touch my family!" her lover ground out through his teeth and ripped the sword free, blood pouring down the dying man's front.

"Dragons…are the…enemy…" he gasped and folded as Hiccup took a furious breath.

"Toothless!" he shouted and the Night Fury roared, the sound cutting through the chaos and stilling all the battles. Dagur took the opportunity to punch out Tor and Snotlout head-butted Elof and then cringed at the impact as the other man collapsed backwards, limp. "ENOUGH!" Staring at the carnage, Kjetil stared at the auburn-haired one-legged young man who had been trying very hard to avoid bloodshed: to Kjetil's eye, Hiccup had a killing advantage over Elof six times which he had rejected in favour of defence…until he had been ambushed and had no choice. The dragon's eyes were narrowed and Kjetil felt a shiver of fear run through him at seeing the furious dragon. The creature's long tail flicked round and stunned Elof who was trying to recover and then he walked forward, pointedly curling his tail around the young couple.

"BE STILL!" the Chief roared. "Everyone-resume your seats! Hiccup has proven his case-for he avoided killing until he had no other option. He had a killing advantage over Elof and I declare him the winner. And I will hear no more of this!"

Breathing hard, Hiccup lowered his sword and looked around the room, reassuring himself that the others and Val were safe. And then he nodded.

"I don't trust these people to stay among them," he said coldly, feeling Astrid shaking. "We came here in good faith because Astrid wanted to show our daughter to our friends...but all we have met is suspicion and accusations. I know what I have done-and I will talk with my friends when we are together. But that won't be here." He leaned closer to her. "Are you alright, Milady?" he murmured as she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm okay," she said in a shaky voice.

"Of course," he said in a gentler voice. "You're Astrid. You had to join in…and you saved me." She blinked, her eyes swimming.

"I can't lose you-not after all so long…" she whispered. "And you did save me…" He caught her face between his hands and stared into her eyes.

"I love you-and I would do anything…give anything…to save you…" he murmured, then kissed her tenderly. "We can't stay…"

"Use the caves," Kjetil suggested and Astrid nodded, recalling where she stayed after the men had tried to kill Stormfly and her.

"Stormfly can lead us," she murmured and pulled away from Hiccup, reaching out for her daughter from Heather. The raven-haired Berserker rolled her eyes.

"She was good as gold," she reported. "But I didn't like that I had to stand by and watch while you went to fight…" Sighing, Astrid hugged her daughter to her tenderly.

"Someone needed to look after Val and there is no one I would trust more with her-while I needed to help my Hiccup," she explained apologetically. "I-I'll have to work out what to do…but first…we're leaving…" And she gathered up her things and headed for the door, with Hiccup walking alongside, holding her axe and his sword. Toothless followed with the others close behind. But it was only after they had soared the short distance through the bitter night to the caves and settled in with a warm fire and their bedrolls out that she and Hiccup could relax. The dragons had taken up station by the entrance, on the lookout for anyone contemplating attacking the guests.

"Well, that could have gone better," the one-legged Viking said as he slumped by the fire, resting back against Toothless. Astrid slid to rest by him, staring at the flames.

"Well, it couldn't have gone much worse," she admitted. "And I am sorry I didn't get to spend more time with Hjordis. She was very kind to me when I was here-almost like an aunt or kinswoman. I hated leaving her. I-I just wanted to thank her for everything…" Then Hiccup's stomach growled embarrassingly. "And you need to eat Mister Skinny…before I can't see you sideways on! And of course, I'm starving as well…"

"We could be able to help with this…" Tuff announced and brandished a shank of mutton he had stolen from the hall-while Ruff grinned and brought out a leg of boar. Snotlout winked and produced a small barrel of mead while Dagur and Heather brought out fresh bread, yak butter and cheese.

"While everyone was shouting, we thought someone should be paying attention to the important stuff," Ruff added cheerfully as the Riders all huddled round and shared out the food. Suddenly, they were back in the Clubhouse, eating a meal together and the familiar banter flew between the Riders. Chewing happily at the familiarity, Hiccup snuggled closer to Astrid after she had changed their daughter and laid her down in the crib that Snotlout had reluctantly-and very carefully-transported from Valkana's Island.

"I hope you notice that I carried that piece of junk safely all the way here, babe," the stocky boy pointed out.

"And what did I threaten to do to you if you damaged it?" she asked pointedly.

"Chop me into little pieces?" Snotlout said sulkily. "Shut up, Astrid." Ignoring him was a habit so Astrid tuned out his whinging and curled into Hiccup's warm shape. Humming in pleasure, Astrid stared into his eyes and kissed him. After being apart for so long, she found herself keeping wanting to prove to herself that he was real and there and not a dream…

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I should have gone." But she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

"You fought like a Viking and proved you are who you have always been-my Hiccup," she told him. His eyes widened before a lopsided smile tilted his lips.

" _Your_ Hiccup?"

"Hiccup-you saved my life so many times and fought for me," she reminded him. "You were willing to give up dragons and do anything for me. You saved me back there. And I would rather be here-with you, our dragons and our friends." She sighed. "All we are is Dragon Riders…the Riders of the Edge." He wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.

"It's my only place, the only home I have left," he sighed as Astrid fidgeted into the most comfortable position. "Whatever Johann and Krogan have left of it."


	35. Homecoming

**A/N: Apologies for the wait. Had some family problems. So here is the next chapter...**

 **Thirty Five: Homecoming**

"We'll be okay, bud. It looks like that nightmare is finally over." Hiccup quietly said, glancing at the black dragon at his side. The Hunters were defeated and Fishlegs had just taken the young Eruptodon to safety-though the volcano on Dragon's Edge was shaking and sulphurous gas was pouring from he crater. He could feel the heat from where he stood high on the crater. All he wanted was to see Astrid now, to feel her in his arms and make sure she was safe. He hadn't realised how stressful it was, admitting his love and then letting her go into battle-as if anyone could stop Astrid Hofferson from being the warrior she was born to be.

"Are you sure about that?"

The familiar, smooth voice of Viggo Grimborn sounded from above him and as he looked up the incline, right on the edge of the crater, he saw a sight that froze his heart.

Viggo was seated on Stormfly, behind Astrid with his left arm tight around her, trapping her helpless against her body with her own axe pressed hard against her neck. There was a look of anger in her beautiful face as she struggled and Hiccup forced himself to walk forward, his brows dipped at he stared at the Hunter with hatred.

"Viggo! Let me guess. You want the DragonEye in exchange for Astrid," he said, his eyes locked on the older man. Viggo smiled, a little twinkle of triumph in his dark eyes.

"It sounds so much colder when you say it like that…but yes," Viggo replied, digging the axe harder against Astrid's throat, his grip tightening around the struggling girl. He smiled. "While I do appreciate your assistance in putting my brother back in his place, I must insist you return it to where it belongs-with ME!" And he dug the axe harder into Astrid's neck to emphasis the point. Glancing down at the axe, she flicked her blue gaze to look back up into Hiccup's furious emerald gaze as another cloud of volcanic steam billowed around them. The stench of the volcanic gases was getting stronger as he reached into Toothless's saddlebags and pulled the device out. It was surprisingly heavy in his grasp, the design familiar from so many hours spent poring over it and learning its secrets.

"Hiccup-don't even think about it!" Astrid told him sharply as Viggo jerked her hard against him.

"Come now, are you really going to sacrifice your future?" Viggo taunted him smoothly as Hiccup stared down once more at the device. It represented the most amazing resource to study and seek out dragons…and the most dreadful threat to every dragon on Midgard if it fell back into the hands of Viggo and the Dragon Hunters. "All the wonderful years you have ahead of you…for that?" He heard Astrid gasp as Viggo tightened his grip further and he glared at the man, before Astrid met his eyes. Her beautiful azure gaze was wide and knowing, realising the damage Viggo could do if he got the DragonEye back, and she quietly shook her head.

His heart surged with pride and love at her bravery and her dedication to protecting their draconic friends. She truly was his match, the other half of his soul-and her affirmation gave him the courage he needed. He shrugged and looked at the DragonEye once more.

"Wow, Viggo," he said nonchalantly. "When you put it that way…" His brows dipped and his hand tightened around the device for the last time. His arm swung. "NO I'M NOT!"

And he threw the DragonEye high in the air, past Viggo and towards the crater.

The first thud as it bounced on the ashy ground was loud in the sudden silence as Viggo stared-and then yelled in frustration. "NO!"

And then time slowed as the man's arm moved, the axe slicing deep into white skin, the brilliant red smearing the keen blade. Astrid's gasp was loud as Viggo moved, thrusting her body forward, the bloody axe dropping to the ground by her as she slumped, red pouring down her neck and chest. Horror filled Hiccup's chest as he screamed her name while Viggo ran after the DragonEye. After another two bounces, it vanished over the lip into the crater with the Hunter stretching for it in vain. Just as swiftly, he snapped round, his face filled with rage as he growled…

…and then, with a crack and shake, the edge of the crater crumbled and there was a second where his anger was replaced with shock and horror. And then it gave way and he vanished into the crater.

"HICCUP!"

But the one-legged Viking was on his knees, his face stricken as he cradled the limp shape of Astrid in his arms. He had a hand futilely pressed to the wound, blood still dribbling past his slick fingers.

"Astrid, hang on," he said wildly, staring into her failing gaze. "Please don't leave me. I-I'll get Fish and he'll know what to do."

"B…babe…" Her white lips twitched in the vaguest hint of a smile.

"Nononono…" he gabbled wildly, ignoring the shaking ground and the distressed squawks of the Nadder. "No. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Stay with me, Milady. I can't imagine a world without you. I don't want to live in a world without you! Don't leave me. Please don't leave me…"

She blinked once more and the blood slowed under his hand. Her hand brushed his lightly and there was a last silent message in her fading eyes before they fluttered closed and all the tension left her body.

And then there was silence. The volcano wasn't erupting, Toothless and Stormfly weren't roaring in desolation and he wasn't screaming her name, over and over. There was only the silence of his heart, his life shattered and the void where there would never be Hiccup and Astrid ever again…

oOo

"ASTRID!"

He jerked awake, breaths shuddering through him as he stared, wild-eyed, into the gloom. The fire was still emitting a dull reddish glow and the shapes of the others sleeping were just visible in the cold cave they were lodging in. An arm tightened around him as Astrid looked blearily up.

"You okay, babe?" she mumbled. His hands unclenched and he turned his head to see her, sleep weighing her beautiful features, her blonde hair completely wild and askew, as it always was after she had slept. He took a shuddering breath. _Was he?_ It was a nightmare he had suffered intermittently since that day, usually endured alone in the silence of his hut, the fading image of her death still burned on the inside of his eyelids. And he knew why he had seen it now: Ragnar rising behind her, his weapon raised in a cowardly attempt to kill her. He nodded.

"M'fine," he managed, sliding down to lie next to her, feeling her snuggle against him, her arms circling his lean shape. Carefully, her wrapped his arms round her, feeling her warmth seep into his still-shaking body. He nuzzled close, sniffing in the scent of her hair and then feeling her move, her lips brushing his cheek.

"Hiccup," she murmured more strongly. "I can tell you're not okay." He sighed and nuzzled against her, his arms tightening slightly.

"Just a nightmare," he mumbled, feeling her hand gentle his hair. He hummed in sudden contentment as the tender movement lowered his barriers and the words came tumbling free. "Viggo, on the volcano. But different. Instead of running after the DragonEye, he killed you first. And I held you when you died…"

Her hand stopped moving and he quietly looked up.

"Babe-I'm fine," she reassured him. "That was just a nightmare, not a memory. Viggo is gone and…"

"He's alive," he reminded her. "Scarred, working with Krogan and Johann and out for revenge. And he knows about us. He knows about you…that you are everything to me. And her…" His eyes trailed to the crib. "He can never know about her."

"He won't," Astrid reassured him, sighing and closing her eyes, her head resting on his shoulder. "I and everyone here will protect her and…"

"Will you two please SHUT UP!" Snotlout snapped, sitting up and removing the eye-mask he had improbably made himself. "Some of us need our beauty sleep! Did you think that all this perfect Viking just arrives without any effort?"

A thin wail arose from the cot. Astrid sat up.

"Snotlout," she growled. " _Now you've woken the baby_!" She scrambled to her feet. "That's it-where's my axe?"

There was a high-pitched scream as the stocky Viking jumped up and ran for the entrance and his dragon.

"It's all Hiccup's fault!" he shouted frantically. " _He_ had the bad dream! If he wasn't so useless, none of this would have happened…"

"That's it!" Astrid roared. "No one calls him Useless!" And she grabbed her axe and ran after him. Valkana was really screaming now and her father quietly got up and lifted the warm bundle in his arms. Carefully, he stared into the red face and rocked her expertly, kissing the top of her soft head.

"Shh, shh-Daddy's here and Mommy will be back when she's axed Uncle Snotlout to death," he murmured as the baby quieted, making little whimpering sounds. He carefully rested her against his chest and sat back against Toothless, who gave a sleepy warble. Hiccup could see Dagur's eyes open a slit, observing the auburn-haired Viking as he settled down, his daughter snuggled into his chest. With a little sigh, Valkana dropped back to sleep as Hiccup wearily waited for his betrothed to return. Finally, Astrid stomped back in, her eyes still narrowed and unbloodied axe clamped in her fist.

"I take it our group still has the same number of Riders? With the same number of limbs?" he asked her softly and she nodded.

"I chased him up a tree and left him hanging up there, whining," she reported in a satisfied voice, snuggling into his side and pulling the blanket up over them both.

"Hookfang will rescue him..eventually," Hiccup said in relief. "You okay?" She wrapped her arms around him and smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I am now," she said.

oOo

Morning dawned, cold and clear and bright as the Riders woke, made breakfast from their dried stores, packed up and headed back to the village. Snotlout had reappeared during the night and had picked twigs and leaves out of his hair, muttering darkly about 'crazy women'-though not loud enough for Astrid to hear. Hiccup was on edge, Inferno recharged and strapped to his leg while Astrid was wary and alert. But the villagers were out performing their usual daily tasks and only Kjetil and Hjordis were waiting for them. They landed in the main plaza, glancing round to see wary and less than friendly looks from those villagers who walked past and Hiccup sighed.

"I'm sorry, Chief Kjetil," he said honestly. "I never meant to cause any difficulties for you." The Chief walked forward and rested a reassuring hand on Hiccup's shoulder, the grip so reminiscent of his father that it almost made his throat thicken with emotion.

"Lad-you didn't," he reassured the auburn-haired Viking, smiling thoughtfully. "Those men are my problem, not yours. And I just feel ashamed that they didn't offer you the welcome that you deserve. From what Astrid told me when she was here, the man she loved was the son of Stoick the Vast who had acted as Chief when asked since he was sixteen…and was the Chief of the Dragon Riders…" Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, Hiccup shrugged.

"Um…some of those?" he suggested but Kjetil clapped him on the shoulder more heartily.

"You know…Hiccup…I would have liked to have had the opportunity to spend some time with you," he said with regret in his voice. "You are clearly a remarkable man-and anyone who can capture and hold the heart of a woman like Astrid Hofferson is worth befriending." Smiling, Hiccup stole a glance at the blonde warrior.

"She is pretty special," he admitted as Hjordis hugged Astrid.

"I'm going to miss you," she said. "You've made me feel so welcome, you took me in when I needed protecting and have been…like a sister to me…" The older woman squeezed her tight.

"You don't need to miss me," she murmured. "I want to come with you."

There was a pause as Astrid stared at her.

"Um…what?" she asked as Hjordis grinned.

"What is there left for me here?' she asked. "My family are gone, I have no children, my husband died years ago and many of the villagers are people I don't think I know any more." Kjetil stared at her. "And I was watching you last night, Astrid," the woman pressed on. "You are a warrior-and now you have Valkana. You had to give her to your friend-also a warrior-to be able to go and be the person you were born to. It weakens your numbers." She paused and took a breath. "I'm not a warrior-but I can look after your child while you fight for what you believe in. I am not afraid of your dragons…especially Stormfly…and I can help you. You saved my life, Astrid. You saved this village-you and your friends. Let me do something for you to enable you to be the amazing warrior you are without fearing for your child all the time."

There was a sudden silence as everyone stared at the woman.

"WHAT? Now we're dragging along more baggage?" Snotlout commented irritably, keeping his distance from Astrid just in case.

"Wait-we can just ask people to join us?" Tuff said suddenly. "Because there was that boar two islands back…"

"Not-Bjorn Boar," Ruff added helpfully.

"Right, sis! So can we go back and get him as well?" Tuff added.

"Do we get one person per person or one person per dragon?" Ruff asked hopefully. "Because there was Not-Not-Bjorn Boar as well…"

"Nobody is bringing any boars along!" Hiccup cut in firmly.

"Tyrant," Tuff sulked.

"Awwww….please?" Ruff begged.

"NO!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Astrid asked. "I mean, they are like this all the time…" The older woman looked at her-and then nodded, her face determined.

"Are you sure, Hjordis?" Kjetil asked her in a low voice. "This is your home, where all your memories are, your roots, your tribe…" She looked into his eyes and nodded firmly.

"Chief-Astrid is the closest I have to family now and if she will have me, I want to go," she said. "I am a Viking too-and this is my adventure. And frankly, she can't cook so someone needs to be there to stop her poisoning her family…"

"Hey-I was improving…" Astrid retorted good-naturedly, feeling a sudden relief that she hadn't realised she needed. The older woman turned to Hiccup.

"If you will have me?" she asked formally, recognising him as the leader of the Riders. Hiccup frowned, seeing the look in Astrid's eyes which he recognised as her wanting something badly. He had learned in the past that when Astrid wanted something, he was absolutely powerless to prevent it happening-even if he knew it wasn't a great idea.

"It's a long way back to Dragon's Edge…and I am not sure when we will be back this way again," he warned her. "We will be flying…which will be uncomfortable. And we are going back to a war with the Hunters that I have no guarantee we will win…"

"Really selling it well, brother," Dagur muttered, his eyes twinkling.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy?" Snotlout protested.

"Yes!" Astrid cut in, glaring at him. Hiccup looked at Hjordis and for a moment, hoped he wasn't taking this woman from the safety of her village and tribe to her doom. He felt fairly confident about his friends, for all were warriors and flew dragons-but Hjordis was a stranger, clearly not such a warrior and not a dragon rider. But she wanted this and so did Astrid…

"Okay-if you want this, you can come with us," he agreed.

"Hiccup Haddock-missing a leg…and a backbone!" Snotlout sniped.

"You're going to be missing a lot more!" Astrid yelled and grabbed her axe.

"AAAGH!" the stocky viking screamed and raced to hide behind Hookfang. Hiccup leaned closer to Hjordis.

"Seriously-are you sure about this?" he asked as Astrid handed the woman his child-and Val opened her eyes and gave a little gurgle. Hjordis grinned and jiggled the baby-who gave a happy squeak.

"I think that's settled," Astrid told him, her hand clasping his.

"Welcome to the Dragon Riders," Hiccup said.

oOo

The trip back to the Edge was slow, because Valkana needed feeding, changing and generally looking after, Hjordis got very stiff and sore and Astrid was still recovering from the birth-though rapidly, since she was very fit and active until late in the pregnancy. The Riders hunted and fished, Hjordis and Heather took on cooking duties-and began to bond-while Dagur steadfastly refused to leave his 'brother' until he was safely back home.

They saw several Hunter ships and Hiccup and Astrid led the attacks every time, sinking them and freeing their dragons, though Hiccup was always very careful to try to avoid deaths, Astrid less so, when men tried to kill her friends or her betrothed. But they also hid from larger fleets, not risking their safety and that of the precious infant they were taking back to their home.

Until finally, they were flying over familiar waters, approaching the Edge from the south, through the sound and round towards the base, the lowering sun gilding the rocks and highlighting the base…what remained of it. And it was then that Hiccup stopped, hovering on Toothless as he stared at the wreckage.

All the huts were damaged, the Clubhouse least of all and Snotlout was shrieking that his 'S' had been broken, so what remains looked like a 'C'. Fishlegs' rock garden was wrecked, the twins' hut actually looked fine-astonishingly-but Hiccup's hut was completely destroyed, razed to the ground. Everything he had built, every inch of his only remaining home was gone. And he knew why it had been destroyed: they were looking for his DragonEye lenses and had been infuriated when they came up dry. The destruction had to be the work of Krogan on his Singetail and he felt an unfamiliar curl of hatred in his chest.

"Hiccup-I'm so sorry," Heather said, surveying the damage. "The Clubhouse looks reasonably intact-as do the stables. Let's land and…"

"No!" he said, his mind clicking back into gear. "Sweep the island and check for any sentries, booby-traps and any Hunters hidden here, waiting for us…"

"The damage looks old," Dagur pointed out.

"But they're still out there and haven't got the King of Dragons-because I'm pretty sure we would know if he had been taken because all our dragons would have fallen under his command," the auburn-haired Viking replied. "Ruff, Tuff, Snot-check for booby-traps!"

"A good choice, my man," Tuff grinned. "We of the Thorston Booby Trap Disposal Squad are the most skilled in the Archipelago!"

"Though usually at setting them, not detecting and removing them," Ruff reminded him.

"Which is why we have Snotlout," Tuff told her. "Perfect arrow fodder…"

"Will you two muttonheads shut up!" Snotlout yelled. "The sooner we do this, the sooner I can repair my 'S'!"

"Heather and I will check the west of the island for Hunters," Dagur volunteered.

"Astrid and I will check the East," Hiccup agreed. "Fishlegs-can you make sure the Clubhouse is in working order and keep and eye on Hjordis and Val? I don't want any nasty surprises…"

"After we've checked it out for Booby Traps," Ruff amended, glancing at the swaddled infant. "I still need to make sure she's safe so we can turn her to the ways of Loki when she's older…"

"Thank you…but not gonna happen," Astrid told her with a smile.

"We'll see…" the female twin smirked as Barf'n'Belch dived down to check out the base.

Once the Clubhouse was pronounced 'Booby free' Fishlegs made sure the two passengers were settled in as he and Meatlug sped back to his hut and grabbed a couple of weapons. He wasn't the most aggressive of Vikings but he did possess a Gronckle-iron sword that he treasured, having been made by Gobber when Meatlug first accidentally discovered she could create the substance. Grabbing that, a mace and a crossbow-as well as his DragonEye notes that were hidden inside a hollow rock in his rock garden, they sped back-to find the woman already cleaning out the fire pit and starting a warm fire. The stores were depleted but there were still dried fish, yak and berries and Hjordis deftly started a stew while Fishlegs collected grain from the stores so they could bake some bread.

Astrid soared alongside Hiccup, seeing his lean shape stooped low over the Night Fury, his emerald eyes focussed ferociously on the horizon and for a moment, it was as if nothing had happened. They were just two teens, in love and out here on the Edge, protecting dragons and fighting Hunters. And in a way, nothing had changed…but everything had as well.

"Are you mad at me?' she asked as he started and looked at her.

"Why should I be?" he asked her in surprise. She shrugged.

"I mean for getting pregnant?" she asked him. It was a question she had never had the desire to ask before-because she wasn't sure what the answer would be. He shook his head, a small smile lighting his face.

"Of course not!" he said genuinely. "I mean, it was my fault. I should have been responsible and careful! I'm…I _was_ …the Chief's son, the Heir to Berk and I knew what was expected of me. But when it happened I was just…stunned."

"Stunned?" Her eyebrow arched.

"Shocked that you actually would…with me?" She sighed.

"And there it is again-the doofus who thinks he isn't worth everything," she told him. "Hiccup-I love you. _Only_ you. I don't want some brainless meat-headed stinking yak-brained slab of yak beef! I only want a skinny auburn kind brilliant brave fishbone…"

"And failing that, me," he quipped, seeing her scowl. "And yeah, maybe we got the order wrong…but if it's Odin's plam, how can we argue? I love you, Astrid Hofferson-with everything I have…which really isn't much at the moment-and everything I am…"

"Which is more than enough!" she replied quickly. "And I am going to marry you, just so you know. You proposed to me, we've got a child…and you love me…" His grin was blinding, his entire face lit with joy.

"Then I'm the happiest man in…"

An explosion interrupted them.

"…the middle of this battle!" he growled as Toothless roared and flipped round, heading in the direction of the noises. Hunters emerged from the trees and fired Dragon Root arrows at them…but they dodged with effortless ease and twin blasts of plasma and magnesium-hot flame took the Hunters out. Another tried to launch a bola at Stormfly but Toothless spotted the attack and his plasma blast was lethally effective.

Dagur and Heather were fighting a full squad of Hunters who had been stationed to wait for their return. Windshear had been downed by a net but Stormfly whipped across, flipping it up with her tail and dumping it over the side of a cliff. Before she could remount, a trio of Hunters rushed the raven-haired Rider and Heather flipped out her double-headed axe and attacked them with a furious Berserker battle cry. Dagur was yelling insults, blasts from Sleuther and astonishingly accurate thrown knives thinning the ranks of the attackers. Toothless ripped round in a banked turn, blasting away another net heading straight for the Triple Stryke and the Berserker Chief waved in acknowledgement.

"Thanks, brother!" he called as Snotlout and the twins burst into he battle with yells and whoops and the obligatory 'SNOTLOUT SNOTLOUT OY OY OY!" Fire and gas and explosions ravaged the attackers as the were driven back and off the island…but the Terrible Terror that had been dispatched by their squad leader managed to get away, flapping faithfully off among the trees and away…

Finally, with the last remnants of the Hunter force driven well out to sea, the Riders regrouped, hovering just above the base.

"Is everyone okay?" Hiccup called.

"We blew up everything which looked like a booby trap!" Tuff reported as Snotlout stared at his hut-which was considerably more wrecked than it had been when they arrived.

"That was my hut, you muttonheads!" he yelled. The twins immediately high-fived, their laughter echoing across the base.

"But seriously, the base is clear," Ruff reported, sharing a look with Astrid that promised she would never put the baby at risk. The blonde Shield-Maiden nodded.

"The island is now clear of Hunters," Dagur added. "Though that was pretty inhospitable, attacking us before we even get a chance to unpack. Those people _really_ make me mad…no, calm, I am in a calm place, the wind is buoying me up and my mind is at peace…"

"And the weirdness continues," Hiccup groaned.

"East and North swept and clear," Heather added, rolling her eyes. Dagur's mental exercises for dealing with his anger issues were necessary but he was very open about them. It sometimes made his sister uncomfortable, since she had been used to living alone and keeping all her feelings and concerns internalised.

"Southern edge clear," Astrid reminded Hiccup. "West was cleared on sweep as well."

"And the base is secure," Fishlegs reported from Meatlug. A thin wail rose from the Clubhouse.

"And my daughter is hungry," Astrid sighed. Raising his hands in surrender, Hiccup smiled.

"Milady, I would do anything for you that I can…but even I haven't managed to find a way to lactate…" he grinned.

"First…ewwww…and second…I'm good with it, Hiccup," she smiled. "I accepted this as part of having Val…and I promised to protect and cherish her…because I thought she was the last piece of you I had left."

"Turns out, you've got the rest as well," he grinned as they swooped down to the landing platform by the stables. The twins landed and head-butted while Snotlout froze and sniffed.

"What is that AMAZING smell?" he asked, salivating. Pausing, the others sniffed the delicious aromas coming from the Clubhouse.

"Hjordis is an excellent cook," Astrid admitted. "She did try to teach me but…if it doesn't involve a weapon, I'm not quite as good at it as I hoped…"

" _*YAKNOG*_ " Snotlout coughed and everyone grimaced.

"Pretty much," Hiccup admitted as Dagur landed and put Sleuther in the stall by Stormfly.

"Hmm…I keep hearing about this 'Yaknog' and I really feel I should try it to ensure I have experienced the whole 'Dragon Rider' thing…" he mused as Hiccup and Fishlegs frantically waved their hands and shook their heads-stilling as Astrid turned to scowl at them.

"It's probably the most disgusting drink in the history of the Archipelago," she admitted. "It made Snotlout cry…"

"That's not that difficult!" Tuff put in. "I bet we can make him cry…he was crying last week when he found he had run out of his facial moisturising yak butter…"

"It was dust in my eye. DUST!" Snotlout retorted as Hiccup clasped Astrid's hand and they headed along the walkway towards the Clubhouse. With his friends at his side, Astrid with him and his child waiting in the Clubhouse, he was finally home.

 **A/N: No, this isn't the end. A little more to come...and a few things yet to be sorted out...**


	36. Enemy, my enemy

**THIRTY SIX: Enemy, My Enemy**

Reconstruction of the Edge was surprisingly swift, for everyone pitched in. It was decided to rebuild Hiccup's hut-because it was bigger-and allow Hjordis to move into Astrid's which was very close by. Of course, Hiccup's hut was rebuilt with two ballistas, a catapult and a watchtower to ensure that Astrid felt at home, but the sleeping level was expanded for a larger bed and an area for Val to sleep, with a chest for her things-many of which were gifts from Sniffling and Granite Isle. Hiccup had planned to build a new crib but Astrid had vetoed that, pointing out that his effort from Valkana's Isle was perfect and if it would good enough for their daughter, there was no point changing it. And that Snotlout would be unbearable if he learned that he had dragged it halfway across the Archipelago only to discard it. Laughing, Hiccup had conceded the point and the crib stayed.

The others took great pleasure in filling Hiccup and Astrid in on their adventures, explaining how they had been chasing for DragonEye lenses across the various islands, fighting Singetails on Armourwing Island, visited the Wingmaidens and almost having Ruff join their number.

"Though Tuff was actually far better at looking after her than I was," she admitted. "And it was a relief that she changed her bond to Atali." Hiccup glanced at the female twin and secretly agreed that was probably for the best.

"I know you've told me briefly about the Wing Maidens," Astrid spoke up. "Are they as fierce as they say?" Snotlout's face lit up.

"Babe-you're talking to the master," he announced brashly. "They couldn't resist all this perfection so they kidnapped me…"

"Planning to kill you and eat you…" Ruff pointed out.

"Though he would definitely have given them indigestion," Heather pointed out.

"If not poisoned the lot of them," Tuff added.

"So we rescued him and came to an agreement," Hiccup explained. "They are warriors dedicated to raising baby Razorwhips, which are pretty helpless and vulnerable to the males, which kill and eat them…" Sighing, the young woman stared at the flames in the firepit.

"I have missed so much," she admitted.

"And had so many adventures that I could never dream of," Hiccup added.

"You too," she swiftly replied but his face looked pensive and she recognised the look that meant his mind was drifting back to his time as a prisoner of the Captain. Toothless's anxious warble filled the room as Astrid took his hand and kissed it. "Babe…stay with me, 'kay?" With an effort, he blinked and looked up at her, nodding.

"Sorry," he sighed. "I'm good."

 _No, you're not,_ she realised sadly, feeling the tremble in his warm hand and squeezing reassuringly. _But one day, it won't matter any more…_

Hiccup had retrieved his cache of lenses and he and Fishlegs had sorted through them once more, seeking lenses from each dragon class…and realising they were almost there. But they were still a lens short and Hiccup had no idea where he would find a lens for Strike Class. All he knew was that he had lost so much time while he was chasing after Astrid and he had to thank Thor and Odin that in that time, his enemies hadn't already found the King of Dragons and snatched control of Dragonkind.

oOo

It was a sunny day on the Edge and Valkana had been fed and put down. Hjordis was tutting and muttering something about making some more suitable clothes for a Chieftess so Hiccup and Astrid escaped to the beach on the west of the island for a little time together. Behind them, Toothless and Stormfly were gambolling on the sands, playing a game that seemed to consist of pounce-on-each-other…and the pair kept laughing at the antics of their dragons. So sitting next to each other on a blanket on the sands, arms around each other and just about to start a picnic that Hiccup had prepared, the young couple closed their eyes and savoured the warmth of the day.

"Finally some alone time," Hiccup said in relief. Returning with his friends was a blessing-and a curse, for they had no idea about personal space and were tending to cling tighter to their returned leader and Astrid, as if to make sure neither ran off again. Both had become used to spending a lot of time alone with their dragons and though spending time with each other was perfect, the addition of Snotlout and the twins tended to make them feel…crowded.

"No distractions, no interruptions," Astrid agreed, snuggling against him. She was honestly grateful for Hjordis and knew the woman would look after her daughter well in her absence. Smiling, Hiccup turned his head and their lips met in a hesitant, gentle kiss. They hadn't even thought about becoming intimate again, what with Valkana and the others bursting in on them at a moment's notice-but it was evident both were keen to try to rekindle their relationship in stages and move forward. Especially since Dagur and Heather were passing very obvious hints about marriage.

"INCOMING!"

Acting on instinct, the pair flung themselves apart as a Zippleback crashed on the blanket where they had been seconds earlier and skidded along the beach. Rolling to his knees and brushing the sand out of his hair, Hiccup looked up and scowled.

"What the…?" he asked but the twins were walking around the point of impact tutting and shaking their heads. "For Thor's sake! What are you guys…?" Hiccup shouted at them.

"Nope-not long enough-or wide enough!" Ruff said briskly.

"Are you sure about width?" Tuff asked her hopefully but his sister shook her head with finality.

"Sorry, bro-width and length are both too small!" The male twin flung his hands in the air.

"Oh-come on!" he protested. "What do we have to do to be the greatest?" Sharing a perplexed look, Astrid and Hiccup walked towards them.

"Leave?" she suggested but Hiccup shook his head, recognising a fresh bout of twins craziness. It was something he was pretty certain he hadn't missed on his quest to locate Astrid.

"Okay-will someone please fill me in?" he asked them as they looked at him in exasperation. Tuff sighed.

"So you see-every dragon but ours has a talent-something special only they can do that makes them famous," he explained.

"Hookfang's the hottest, Meatlug makes Gronckle iron…" Ruff explained, petting Barf aimlessly. The Zippleback gave a gentle rumble. "And Stormfly's the fastest-but only when she eats chicken." Astrid winced as the Nadder gave an eager growl: she would now expect to be given chicken and would follow her rider around until she got some!

"Which still counts-even though it's only a technicality," Tuff admitted and then walked towards the Night Fury. Toothless backed up a pace: he knew the male twin was crazy and could do anything-from giving him Dragon-Nip to painting him orange, both of which had happened when they were dragon racing. "And look at Toothless-he's the cutest…obviously…" he gushed, rubbing Toothless's nose and then lifting up a wary front paw and fist-bumping him. "I mean-look at him…he's a cute little puppy…" Even Hiccup smiled at the dragon's confused warble and his careful inspection of his paw after the fist-bump…just to check Tuff hadn't done anything to him. "What about Barf'n'Belch? What makes them special? Was makes them _famous_?"

The dragon blew a smoke ring that perfectly rolled around their entire body as the two would-be picnickers frowned.

"They're…the gassiest?" Astrid suggested.

"They…have two heads?" Hiccup hazarded.

"Oh, _come on_!" Tuff protested, glaring at Hiccup. "You're better than that!" Looking very uncomfortable with Ruff walking up to him and resting her hands on his shoulders, he said the first thing he could think of.

"They have two heads?" he managed. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Well, my oh-so-challenged friend, we're going to set a record!" she told him loudly.

"A record exclusively for the Zippleback!" Tuff told him, sidling up on his other side. Hiccup tried to inch away: getting between the twins was still something to be avoided.

"Like longest skid mark!" Ruff explained. Folding her arms sceptically, Astrid frowned at her.

"Didn't really make the cut on that one, did you?" she pointed out. Both twins glared at her as they remounted their dragon.

"Your negativity will not deter us, Astrid," Tuff said with dignity. "Most consecutive barrel rolls…GO!" As they launched, Hiccup walked over to Astrid, standing by her side and watching the Zippleback spin wildly with the twins hanging on.

"This really isn't going to go well, is it?" Hiccup commented as they watched the dragon top out and the twins fall away. The Thorstons impacted onto the beach, rapidly followed by their dizzy dragon.

"Nope, not really," Astrid replied casually. "But at least they missed us this time…"

"HICCUP! Terror Mail!" Fishlegs yelled, waving a scroll around as he flew in on Meatlug. The pair shared a look: it was just typical of their efforts to have any sort of alone time and both young Vikings felt their chance of a quiet afternoon evaporate. "It's from Stoick!"

They shared a look, both of puzzlement and resignation.

"I guess the picnic will have to wait," Astrid sighed as Hiccup nodded, his brows furrowing in concern.

"Now why would Dad be writing to me?" he murmured, watching as Fishlegs landed and offered him the parchment. And while there was a huge part of him that ached for some sign that his father cared, that his father would forgive him, he knew in his heart that Stoick the Vast, the respected and revered Chief of Berk, would not bend and reverse his decree of disownment against his errant son on a whim. Excited, Fishlegs handed him the letter and he unrolled it, staring at the bold runes. To his eye, it didn't look like his father's hand anyway and as he read the words, he knew it was a ruse. Disappointment flooded through him and he almost cast the the letter aside…but there were two words that captured his attention.

 _DragonEye Lens._

Whoever wrote this claimed to have found a DragonEye lens on a remote island and was asking for Hiccup to come alone and in person to collect it. He chewed his lip in thought as Toothless ambled up and gave an inquisitive warble, sniffing the parchment.

"I know, bud," he sighed. "And we both know this isn't from Dad." He almost flinched as a light hand dropped on his arm and he shook his head.

"Hiccup…" Astrid's voice was soft as she leaned against him. "Who is it from then?" Emerald eyes flicked up.

"Whoever wants DragonEye lenses," he said and her eyes widened. "My guess would be Viggo…because the man is a consummate game player-and this is a class piece of manipulation. Except he doesn't know that I have been disowned…"

"Or maybe he does and he hopes that you will be so desperate to reconcile with your father that you'll drop your guard…" she pointed out and he sighed.

"And he's half right," he admitted, his hand finding hers. "But I have so much more to lose than gain so I have to be careful…" His mind drifted back to his cache of DragonEye lenses. "And at least I may be able to find out where they are. From what the others have been telling me that Krogan has been chasing lenses all over the Archipelago."

"Wingmaiden Island, Armouring Island, Caldera Cay…" Fishlegs murmured. "They even attacked Berk…though we drove them off…" Head swinging round in shock, Hiccup stared at him.

"Berk?" Guilt crashed round him and he suddenly felt a sense of panic. He should have been there-because he knew in his heart of hearts that he would have been able to drive them off and protect his village. "Is everyone okay?" His grip on Astrid's hand tightened.

"They're fine," the husky Viking reassured them. "Both your families! A few houses were damaged and some food was stolen but they found out not to mess with Hooligans! And we proved your theory, Hiccup, that when you deal with those Fliers, if you separate them from the Singetails, the dragons fly away. They don't have a real bond…the dragons are captured, not befriended. There's no loyalty there at all…" Mind flying back to his previous encounter with the Fliers, Hiccup nodded.

"That makes sense…" he murmured. "So they have been collecting lenses-the destruction here and on Berk were attempts to find my lenses, I guess. And they have been scouring the Archipelago for lenses since we have been away…" His eyes trailed back to the letter. "I think I may need to see what Viggo has to say…"

"No…" Astrid murmured. "Hiccup-you've been through so much…and I don't want to lose you again…" He sighed and then pulled away from her, digging in Toothless's saddle bag and fished out the other item that he had concealed with his lenses. It was a simple pendant on a long leather cord, the design traditional but elegant. Staring at it for a long moment, he walked to her and stared into her eyes.

"Astrid Hofferson-I love you," he said quietly, holding the pendant up. "This was my father's betrothal gift to my mother and when he realised that I was in love with you…he gave it to me to give to you when the time was right. It was waiting in my hut here-and I concealed it when I left to come after you…" He gently placed it over her head and adjusted it so it was hanging around her neck. "Astrid-you're a part of our family…Helheim, you and Valkana are my only official family now. I-I have always felt that you always have been a part of our family…and I hoped you always would be."

There was silence as Astrid stared at the pendant-a gift that meant so much, not in terms of monetary value, for Hiccup could have given her gold or silver if he had wanted, but in the emotions attached to it. She knew that he had very little left of his mother, who had vanished when he was less than a year old, and for him to give this to her was the most meaningful gift he could have given. But he took her silence for something else and rubbed the back of his neck, looking awkward.

"Er…well, if you don't like it…" he began, unsure what he could do but she looked up, her eyes swimming.

"Hiccup-it's not that," she said quickly, her tone softer and more self-conscious than almost any he had heard from her. "It's beautiful…it's perfect…" And her smile lit up her face. And then it fell. "It's just…I-I didn't get you a gift. I didn't know what to get and…"

"But you did!" he interrupted her. He was smiling and suddenly, he was the Hiccup she had known before all of this happened. "Astrid-you got me the greatest gift in the world…you! You and our daughter! And you, just being here with me, right now…is the only gift I need." Her arms wrapped around him and her face buried in his neck as he cocooned her in his embrace, feeling her heart beating though her chest. Thor, the moment was perfect and for that instant, nothing had happened.

But Meatlug gave a little burp and Stormfly screeched and they pulled apart, his hand reaching up to stroke her soft cheek, flushed with self-consciousness. Her lips brushed his hand and she smiled.

"And I wanted you to have this gift because it is a promise that I am coming back…that nothing is stopping me marrying you…if you still want to…" She frowned and stared into his emerald eyes.

"And why wouldn't I want to?" she asked him pointedly.

"I mean…when I proposed, I was Heir to the Throne of Berk and had something to offer you…while now, I'm disowned and outcast for disobeying my Chief and endangering my tribe," he reminded her. She snorted and folded her arms.

"Hiccup, you muttonhead-I didn't agree to marry you for those things and they matter no more now than they did then," she told him tartly. "Besides, I'm a Chief you know!"

They both burst out laughing at the impression of Stoick-it was one of his favourite sayings when the dragons completely ignored him and did their own thing-as they frequently did. He backed up a pace and gave a decorous bow.

"And that was so much better than you ever managed to the twins they they were in charge of Thorstonton!" she reminded him.

"Rub it in," he grumbled lightheartedly. "You're a Chief and I'm a 'Table Boy'!" She burst out laughing again and reached up to kiss him deeply.

"I love you," she murmured. "And that means you're going to do this, aren't you?" He nodded.

"Viggo knows I will work out that it's him…but he must have something important he wants to say," he said seriously. "And since it seems that Johann and Krogan are actually running things, he's taken a risk to contact me. I have to go." She glanced over at the Night Fury and Toothless gave a little coo, bowing his head slightly.

"Not alone," she said.

oOo

The island was small and relatively remote, one they had flown past a few times but which they knew didn't harbour any Hunter bases or caches so they largely ignored it. Toothless was skimming low over the sea, his wings wide and flapping only occasionally while Hiccup was hunched low over the saddle, his keen eyes seeing a low-lying roughly circular piece of land-mostly shattered rocks, trees and a few unpromising cliffs. Night had already fallen and only the pink afterglow was warming the horizon as Toothless neatly landed on a small cliff and walked them forward into the open forest, all senses straining.

It was quiet, no birds or insects and for a moment, Hiccup doubted the wisdom of his plan…but there was a part of him that admired the Dragon Hunter Chief and he knew that he needed to find out what Viggo was planning. He leaned forward.

"Toothless-keep your guard up," he murmured softly as they walked forward and the dragon's soft coo was answer enough. But as they entered a clearing, there was a flat-topped rock and on it was a Maces and Talons piece that Hiccup recognised. Toothless growled as a voice sounded, loud and confident.

" _The Accomplice_ ," Viggo announced. "One of the most important pieces in Maces and Talons, allowing a player to use an opponent's pieces for their own ends!" And the man emerged from the shadow of the trees, his eyes fixed on Hiccup and his expression amiable. Toothless growled and Hiccup felt himself tense, seeing the scars ravaging the left side of the man's face close up for the first time. The whited-out eye was shocking but Viggo's gaze remained intelligent and focussed. "You can certainly win without it-but with it, you can attain _total_ victory!"

Without a pause, Toothless growled, his mouth filling with plasma-but as he fired, Viggo was also moving, his knife slashing down and releasing bolas which wrapped around the Night Fury's head, throwing the dragon back and tossing Hiccup from his seat. Rolling to a crouch, the young Rider locked his glare on the smug shape of Viggo drawing his sword with one swift and practiced motion. Immediately, the blade, coated with Monstrous Nightmare gel, ignited and Hiccup raised his sword, poised for battle.

"Stand down!" Viggo told him shortly but Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"I knew it was you," he told the older man calmly, though his heart was fluttering in his chest. Clapping ironically, Viggo's smug smile grew wider.

"I'm impressed," he patronised. "For once you're thinking a few moves ahead. However, I can't allow you to take too much credit. A false Terror Mail is not my most clever ruse…but time was of the essence…" Hiccup edged a few feet closer, his sword still raised with the shadows of the flames casting his features into sharp relief.

"Viggo…what do you want?" he asked impatiently and the other man raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"It appears Johann and Krogan have decided that I am expendable," he revealed and began to walk towards the dragon rider. "I was given false information about the location of a DragonEye lens and they attempted to drop a mountain on me. Luckily, I managed to escape."

Hiccup lowered his sword a fraction and glanced over at Toothless, who was wrestling to get the bola off his muzzle. _Lucky_ was not the adjective he would have chosen.

"And you expect me to believe this?' he asked sarcastically. Viggo gave a martyred sigh.

"Believe it or not, it is the absolute truth. Can you imagine-the pain of betrayal, Hiccup?"

 _…_ _Viggo was seated on Stormfly, behind Astrid with his left arm tight around her, trapping her helpless against his body with her own axe pressed hard against her neck. There was a look of anger in her beautiful face as she struggled…_

 _…_ _And then time slowed as the man's arm moved, the axe slicing deep into white skin, the brilliant red smearing the keen blade. Astrid's gasp was loud as Viggo moved, thrusting her body forward, the bloody axe dropping to the ground by her as she slumped, red pouring down her neck and chest…_

"VIGGO!" Hiccup screamed, then lifted his sword and charged.


	37. Accomplice

**THIRTY SEVEN: Accomplice**

For a second, Viggo remained stationary as the auburn-haired Viking approached-but as Hiccup's Inferno sword flashed down, the Hunter drew his own sword and another flaming blade crashed into Hiccup's own. Grunting, Hiccup put all his weight and strength into trying to push the Hunter backwards but his keen eyes were already registering the weapon facing him-a chunky jewelled handle with a hollow blade, all edge and no middle with flames lapping along the metal.

"What?' he gasped.

"I liked your fire sword so much, I made my own," Viggo told him smugly. "With improvements…" He shoved Hiccup back and the lean Viking glared at the much stockier and more powerful man facing him. "I only want to talk," Viggo told him but Hiccup felt his rage at the betrayal that had happened…and what _could_ have ensured…overwhelm him.

"There's nothing to talk about!" he yelled and threw himself forward, his sword slamming right at Viggo's head. The man ducked, barely scrambling his own sword up to parry the lethal attack, managing to back away.

"Please!" he entreated Hiccup. "If you would just…" But Hiccup had become a dangerous fighter, trained by Astrid and seasoned by hardship and now, driven by the horrific vision that had haunted his nightmares ever since that day, his entire being was focussed on killing Viggo. For a few moments, they traded blows and Hiccup slowly drove his enemy back…until the man narrowed his eyes. "ENOUGH!" he shouted and depressed a button on the hilt of his sword. Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight and familiar smell...of Zippleback gas.

"What the…" he managed before it ignited, blasting him back to slam into a tree, his sword bouncing feet from his outstretched hand. Winded and with a pounding head, he looked up as Viggo glared down on him.

"This is pointless," the Hunter said coldly and then turned to the Night Fury, who was still clawing at the bola. But muzzled or not, Toothless arched his back and narrowed his eyes at the approaching Hunter. "Easy, dragon," he said and sliced out with his blade, cutting the bola free. Still growling, Toothless bounded to Hiccup's side, curling protectively around him as he recovered and Viggo walked closer. After a long moment, the man laid his sword down on the ground, crouching so he was at eye level with the winded dragon rider. There was no artifice in Viggo's eye when he looked into the young man's face and spoke softly.

"Please listen to me, Hiccup," he said. "I need your help."

oOo

High above, Astrid lay low over Stormfly and peered through the spyglass, seeing Hiccup slowly clamber to his feet with Toothless at his side. She had insisted on following them because the Nadder was an excellent tracker and she was not prepared to allow her fiancé to face his nemesis alone. There had been too many close calls with Viggo, too many times the man had almost finished them to trust Hiccup to face him alone. Treachery flowed through Viggo's veins and she would not trust, moreso since the time when the Riders accepted his help in defeating Ryker, who had finally betrayed his younger brother-only to be repaid by his attempt to coerce Hiccup to hand over the DragonEye by holding Astrid hostage.

"Don't trust him," she murmured, keeping focussed on the man and seeing him lead the rider to a fire pit and invite Toothless to ignite the kindling there. Reluctantly, the Night Fury complied and then Hiccup and Toothless pointedly sat the opposite side of the flames from Viggo, well out of reach, as the Hunter unconcernedly began to fry a fish. Astrid frowned.

"Don't trust him," she repeated.

oOo

Watching Viggo do something as prosaic as frying a fish was an unreal feeling, Hiccup realised, for he had only ever seen the man calm and in control, playing his role. From facing Hiccup after trapping him in Flightmare mist to trading wits across a Maces and Talons board, the Hunter Chief was a man who was always master of the game…but to hear how he had been betrayed gave Hiccup some hope he could handle whatever the man was planning. He could hear Toothless's stomach growling softly as the aroma of frying fish filled the air.

"I won't spend the rest of my life waiting for Krogan or Johann to kill me! I must strike first!" the Hunter said firmly. Hiccup stared at him.

"I'll tell you what-I'll deal with Johann while you watch from your cell on Outcast Island!" he said sarcastically with Toothless standing at his back, still growling-though Viggo just laughed.

"Oh Hiccup-you have many admirable qualities…but ruthlessness isn't one of them," Viggo told him mockingly. "You are too good, too pure, too innocent…and that is going to get you or someone you love killed. Without ruthlessness, you will fail against Johann."

Hiccup stared at him, forcing his face impassive.

 _He doesn't know,_ he thought slowly. _No one passed on the news that a Night Fury Rider has ravaged the southern hunters. That I killed and sunk them in my ruthless desperation to find and release Astrid before she and the baby came to harm. So yes, I am ruthless, Viggo…you just haven't ever seen it…or pushed the right button._

 _And that is my advantage._

For the longest moment, Viggo stared at him, as if reading his thoughts-and then tossed the cooked fish in front of the suspicious Toothless. There was a pause as the dragon sniffed it carefully…and then ate it.

"And the truth is…I exact my revenge without you…or your Night Fury," Viggo added. "Once they are defeated, I will disappear. You have my word," he added smoothly, resting his hand on his heart…but Hiccup wasn't falling for that one again.

"And what good is your word, Viggo?" Hiccup snapped back. "After all you've done, all the dragons and people you've hurt, you seriously expect me to _believe_ you? The fact you threatened Astrid when we had an alliance? I will NEVER help you!"

"Even if it means acquiring Johann's DragonEye-and all his lenses?" Viggo asked silkily. Hiccup scowled. There was scarcely a pause as Hiccup retorted:

"I don't trust you."

Sitting down and taking a bite from his fish. "Oh, that's a shame," he commented and then stared at the fire. "Hiccup-do you know what Red Oleander is?" he asked.

 _I have never wished I was Fishlegs before,_ Hiccup sighed inwardly, not having a clue. "Yes!" he said forcefully but Viggo laughed at him.

"You don't actually," he said lightly, seeing through his subterfuge. He was actually laughing at the younger dragon rider and Hiccup felt his fists clench. "If you did, you would know that if the flower is ingested by a dragon, if causes a slow and painful death. Of course, dragons won't go near it, due to its pungent odour…but if it's disguised by another smell…say…fish…" He looked meaningfully at the fillet in his hand and Hiccup's eyes widened, flicking to look over at Toothless, who was licking his lips from the fish he had just scoffed.

A fish Viggo had given him.

Rage blinded Hiccup and he lunged forward, the sword in his hand, flaming, and he had no hesitation at pressing it close enough to scorch Viggo's neck. The man's eyes widened in shock, recalculating the limits of Hiccup's ruthlessness.

"You give me the antidote…NOW! Hiccup yelled, digging the flaming blade into the man's neck and almost enjoying the hiss of pain the man gave. And hating himself for becoming as bad as Viggo.

"I-I don't have it! Only Johann does!" Viggo stammered as Hiccup pulled the blade back an inch. "Help me and I will get you the antidote! Otherwise…in three days, your dragon will die…"

His words melted away any guilt Hiccup may have felt at seeing the fresh burn on the man's skin and he glared in fury at Viggo. Somehow, he had been suckered again by the manipulative Hunter…but this time, Toothless's life was at stake. And Hiccup would have no qualms in handing over Viggo if it gained him the antidote he required. Reluctantly, he stepped back a pace, feeling his rage subside so he could think again and then he sheathed his sword, running to Toothless. Cooing gently, the Night Fury nuzzled gently against him and Hiccup closed his eyes in defeat. He hated that he had allowed himself to be trapped and played again. His only grace was that he had his own back-up, watching high in the sky.

"What's the plan?" he asked tonelessly. Viggo rose to his feet, lightly touching the red burn on his neck.

"We infiltrate the base and steal the DragonEye and lenses, making Johann worthless to Krogan," Viggo explained calmly. "And they will destroy each other."

"How do you figure that?" Hiccup asked him, his eyes still searching Toothless for some sign that he had been poisoned. Viggo folded his hands behind his back and paced backwards and forwards, like he was lecturing his men.

"Krogan doesn't work for Johann," he revealed. "He is employed by a mysterious buyer from the North." Interest piqued, Hiccup half-turned to inspect the Hunter.

"Mysterious buyer? Who?"

"Johann would never tell me," Viggo said dismissively. "Perhaps he thought if I know, I would eliminate him and take the contract for myself…which I would…"

"Such honour," Hiccup snarked.

"I am simply a businessman," Viggo replied calmly as Hiccup turned to glare at him again.

"I am sure the DragonEye and lenses will be heavily guarded," he pointed out sharply.

"Of course," Viggo conceded without any anxiety.

"Boobytrapped," Hiccup said.

"Undoubtedly."

"So how do you hope to get near them?"

"With this," the Hunter said, holding up the Maces and Talons piece. _The Accomplice_. Hiccup stared at him, his gut suddenly bubbling with anxiety. His mind was already flying ahead and he really didn't like the way this was heading.

And he felt less comfortable as they flew towards a distant, rocky island, Hiccup fought his qualms at having Viggo sitting behind him, the image of Astrid with her own axe pressed against her throat playing over and over in his mind. Toothless was flying easily, apparently fine but that didn't stop the young Rider leaning forward and pressing his hand on the dragon's flattened head.

"You okay, bud?' he murmured, feeling the dragon coo reassuringly to his anxious rider. Toothless didn't like the Hunter on his back, having felt the man try to stab his rider once previously and been captured by a bola only hours earlier. If the Hunter double-crossed them, the Night Fury had vowed to use his claws if necessary to rip the man in half, even if it was the last thing Toothless did.

"The symptoms won't start to show for another day-and by then our business should be concluded!" Viggo told him superiorly, sneering at the younger man's glare. "Don't look at me like that, Hiccup! What did I tell you about ruthlessness?"

"You poisoned my dragon, Viggo!" Hiccup growled. "What do you expect? That we're going to be best friends?"

"Toothless will be fine!" Viggo insisted, his tone slightly irritated. "You have my word!"

 _And how much is that worth?_ Hiccup thought grimly.

But they flew to a snow-swathed mountain top, amid the blizzard with lightning crackling around. Viggo was confident as he leapt off Toothless, a hefty skinning knife in his hand.

"In ancient times, the Singetail was one of the most feared dragons. However, there was only one dragon whose powerful blast could neutralise the Singetail's fire." He turned to the storm and held up his knife as the lightning bolts crackled around him. "Meet our accomplice!" he announced as a horribly familiar black and purple shape emerged, flapping through the blizzard. Lightning crackled around the dragon and Toothless growled in anger. "The Singetail's only predator-the Skrill!"

"Are you insane?" Hiccup yelled through the flying snow. "Have you any idea how territorial the Skrill is?"

"We don't have much time…" Viggo said superiorly but Hiccup had had enough.

"If you think I'm going to help you capture and torture this dragon for your revenge, you've got another thing coming!" he swore furiously as Toothless growled angrily.

"You're in no position to bargain!" Viggo snapped at him s he ducked under a lightning blast from the Skrill, straight at Toothless. Immediately, the Night Fury leapt backward and lit his plasma blast, ready to attack the ferocious Skrill. The two were enemies and Toothless wasn't about to tolerate any attacks. "Don't aggravate it!" Viggo snapped. The next blast caught Toothless's tail and the rider and Night Fury crashed to the ground, the tail fin wrecked. Hiccup was stunned, on his knees and vulnerable as the Skrill rose over him, crackling with purplish lightning…but Toothless was immediately in front of him, his mouth full of plasma, ready to protect Hiccup at any costs. But Viggo jumped between the dragons, facing the Skrill with his knife raised. "Don't fire!" he snapped, slowly moving the iron knife from side to side, seeing the Skrill's eyes focussed on the metal. "That's right…" he murmured as the dragon slowly flapped to land mere feet in front of him. "Berserkers used metal knives to lure dragons into traps," he murmured as Hiccup rested his hand on Toothless's neck. "The Skrill is drawn to this due to its electrical properties," Viggo continued, seeing the dragon slowly walk forward. "That's right…"

 _NO!_ Hiccup was shocked and felt a sudden surge of despair as the dragon pressed its nose into Viggo's hand. _No…it's been captured by him…and it was all my fault. He would never have gotten close if not for me._

 _What have I done now?_

But he looked at Toothless.

 _But for you, bud…I have to go along with this._

"We are not enemies. There is no way I would torture this dragon," Viggo continued, his low voice surprisingly sincere…but Hiccup couldn't bring himself to believe the Hunter. The man had lied too many times.

"I never thought I would hear you say that," he commented sarcastically and the man almost looked disappointed at the words but he controlled his face and looked at Toothless's tail.

"Do you have a spare?" he asked coolly as Hiccup gave a smug smile.

"What do you think?" he asked.

oOo

The base was in a deep valley, open at one end only and surrounded on three sides by solid rock Guard towers surrounded the only entrance and overlooked the main valley floor, ensuring they had a clear view in case anyone penetrated the base-or the Singetails grew frisky. The main part of the base was in the cave system in the mountain with the entrance flanked by guard towers. And the duty was usually dull, despite the overcast sky and the lightning flashing.

A knife fell from the sky and landed on the tower closest to the cave entrance and as the guards looked up, a huge explosion of lightning blasted them, exploding the guards tower. Watching from the hillside, concealed among the rocks, Hiccup and Viggo saw Krogan and the guards race out to battle the Skrill and it was with immense satisfaction that the young Dragon Rider saw the Singetails blasted by the Skrill, noting carefully-as the others had already told him-that as soon as their riders fell, the dragons flew away. But Viggo nudged him and he kicked Toothless into the air, gliding unseen to land in the now-unguarded entrance to the base. Viggo leapt off Toothless and stared up at the aerial battle, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Krogan's hubris will be his downfall," he commented, then turned into the base with Hiccup at his back. They ran through the base, seeking the DragonEye-but they had scarcely searched a quarter of the base when they rounded a corner-and saw Johann, Krogan and a whole squad of guards sprinting towards them.

"Okay-here's the plan," Hiccup began but Viggo turned towards him, a hand on his shoulder-and suddenly his fist crunched into Hiccup's middle, crushing the air from him, He grunted and almost didn't hear the man's words as he doubled up in pain.

"I want to thank you, Hiccup, for getting this far," Viggo told him, spinning him round and pulling him against his chest, a knife at his throat. The Hunter glared at the dragon. "One move and your master dies," he warned the dragon, causing the Night Fury to swallow his plasma blast as he turned to his hosts. Lowering his sword, Krogan stared in shock.

"Grimborn! I thought you were dead!" he growled as Johann assumed a servile tone.

"I must apologise, Viggo, for what happened in those caves," he said, walking forward with an apologetic look on his face. "Some of my Fliers became…over zealous." Viggo didn't even acknowledge the man's tone-or ease his ferocious grip on Hiccup.

"Were our roles reversed, I would have done the same," he said easily as Toothless was muzzled. "And to show there are no hard feelings, I've brought you a gift!" And he shoved Hiccup forward-to land at Krogan's feet. Immediately, two of the Hunter guards grabbed him and wrenched him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" he breathed as he was hauled away-to see Viggo fold his arms behind his back, a smug look on his face.

"I told you before, Hiccup-you are too pure, too innocent…and that will one day get you killed."

oOo

In the melee, no one had seen another shape sneak into the cave, hiding in a crevice as the auburn-haired dragon rider was hauled away. Astrid watched Viggo and Johann exchange a few words and then follow the struggling shape of Hiccup to a room full of heavy dragon-proof cages. The men watched as Toothless was driven into one and the frantically struggling Hiccup was thrown into another. Managing a worried coo, the Night Fury looked anxiously at his Rider as Hiccup hit the floor of the cave, his breathing fast and fighting panic. Too many memories were swirling around him right now, memories of days and nights of captivity, of despair and of pain. Of torture at the hands of the Captain. Of impending death…

And Viggo stood by Johann, a satisfied smile on his ruined face as the Rider scrambled to his knees, tugging at the chains around his wrists and masking his fear.

"I knew you'd betray me, Viggo!" he shouted. "You didn't change. You are nothing more than a common criminal!" And the glare that the Hunter gave him made him feel justified in the condemnation. Then Johann smiled.

"Tell me, Viggo-how did you manage to capture Hiccup and the Night Fury when so many others…including me…have failed?" Folding his arms, Viggo looked up with a triumphant smile.

"It was my greatest gambit," he revealed easily. "Simple but effective. I convinced _him_ that I wanted to betray _you_ -and I needed his help!" Hiccup glared at him, feeling sick with betrayal as Johann nodded.

"Impressive," he commented. But Krogan was eyeing the young Viking like a nasty insect.

"But what about the Skrill?' he asked, hefting his ferocious multi-bladed axe in his hand. Viggo adopted an apologetic smile.

"A necessary evil to get him to trust me," he explained. "I hope none of your Fliers were injured in the battle…" Krogan walked past him, his dark eyes fixated on the prisoner.

"Let's get this over with," he growled. "And kill the boy!" Viggo's hand gripped his shoulder tightly, arresting him as Hiccup felt a thrill of fear run down his spine.

"Need I remind you that _lenses_ are our number one priority?" he said pointedly. "We only need one more. Hiccup can bring it to us-or we can force him to tell us where it is. I am certain there is ample knowledge in his head…" Johann snorted.

"This is a conversation that would be better conducted in private!" he said commandingly and turned away, followed by Krogan and finally Viggo. And, pressed against the back of his cage, as close as he could be to Toothless, Hiccup felt his heart plummet.

But no sooner had they left him alone than light footsteps closed and the familiar shape of Astrid rounded the corner, seeing him slumped in the cage. Emerald eyes lit up and the dragon gave a happy croon as the blonde warrior crouched by the door of the cage.

"Missed me, babe?' she asked him and he nodded, a shuddering sigh of relief easing the tension from his body.

"More than you can know," he admitted as she unlocked the cage and removed his manacles-before she was able to release Toothless. Unashamedly, he caught her face and stole a deep kiss before they pulled apart.

"Wow-neither the time nor the place, babe-but that was…nice…" she admitted, raising a hand to her lips. He smirked.

"Thor-this is the closest we've managed to getting any alone time," he reminded her as she chuckled.

"But we really don't want these guys walking in on us," she reminded him they got up and he retrieved his weapons.

"Tyrant," he teased her.

"I believe that's you," she retorted. "I'm the slave driver, remember?"

"How could I forget?" he smirked. "Okay, Milady-now we go and find that DragonEye. And it looks like we just got back in time-because they only need one lens…" She pecked a quick kiss on his cheek and then hefted the axe in her hands.

"Then let's find that DragonEye and stop them finding the King of Dragons," she said as they ran off into the caves.


	38. Ending and Beginning

**THIRTY EIGHT: Ending and Beginning**

Sneaking along the tunnels, Hiccup and Astrid found themselves within earshot the Johann's 'office' and they could clearly make out the voices from within. Hiccup tensed as he caught Viggo's voice-and it seemed the Hunter was getting a tongue-lashing from Krogan.

"Now Hiccup knows how many lenses we have-and how many we need!" he raged. "Your loose lips could bring us all down!"

"As usual, you're missing the big picture," Viggo replied calmly. "With Hiccup captured, we've won. We can demand whatever we want from those weak-willed Berkians and the Dragon Riders!"

"Have you forgotten about the King of Dragons and our Buyer?" Krogan raged. "This can only slow us down!"

"I'm sorry!" Viggo snapped sarcastically. "Who was the one who actually captured Hiccup Haddock? Perhaps your employer would like to hear about his star pupil's consistent failure?"

"How dare you!" Krogan raged, clearly on the brink of attacking the Hunter.

"This bickering is pointless," Johann cut across him, his tone bored. "Get rid of the boy!"

"Wait!" The word was out of Viggo's mouth so quickly that the listening Hiccup was shocked. Krogan turned on him immediately.

"Why do you want him alive?" he challenged Viggo. "He scarred your face, destroyed your brother…and decimate your empire…"

"And he has lenses!" Viggo reminded them. "His are likely to compliment our own...including the one we are missing! Or has your hubris got the better of you again?"

"You speak of him like your pupil-instead of a boy who defeated the Chief of the Dragon Hunting Tribe again and again!" Krogan scoffed.

"He humiliated you with defeat after defeat!" Johann accused him, slamming the man against the wall. There was the snikt of a knife. "Yet you don't want him dead...when you sent bounty hunters to kill him last year? So what changed Viggo?" His voice hardened. "You thought I wouldn't figure you out? I can _smell_ betrayal a mile away! I didn't spend years snivelling at the feet of every Viking on the Archipelago to be destroyed by some two-bit crime lord!" But there was the hiss of gas and Krogan looked around. Already knowing what would happen next, Hiccup grabbed Astrid and dragged her-and Toothless-into a shady nook as an explosion sounded and Viggo erupted from the room, with guards in hot pursuit. Two archers emerged, about to run after him but two accurate blasts from the Night fury took them out as Astrid stared around.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. "I won't leave you, babe. And I can't trust Viggo!" He nodded.

"I know-and I don't-but so far-he's done everything he said, including making a diversion," he admitted. _Though he never mentioned anything about imprisoning me. That was a horrible shock..._ "Is Stormfly ready?" She nodded.

"We've got your exit covered," she promised. "But you're completely insane if you believe I'm leaving you in here with these enemies, Hiccup. I'm in this with you…because I think you need me!"

"And because you won't leave me anyway," he reminded her. She smirked triumphantly.

"Let's go, babe," she smiled as they ran down the corridor. There were roars and explosions as Hiccup suddenly veered left, his face lighting in relief.

"Finally," he gasped. "There it is!" And he walked forward into he room as Astrid guarded the corridor…until a stone shifted under his metal foot and the whole room shook.

"Look out!" Astrid gasped as arrows shot from the walls and Toothless batted the arrows away. Swinging onto Toothless's back, the Night Fury and his Rider barrelled forward, ducking the arrows as they headed for the column with the armoured chest perched on top. "Of course he runs into the hail of arrows…he's Hiccup…" she muttered to herself, lifting her axe and readying herself for the guards who were sure to come at the racket. And then she gaped as he reached the chest unscathed.

Toothless cooed as his Rider jumped off and cautiously approached the chest. Eyeing it carefully, Hiccup rested his hands on the worn wood.

"Doesn't look like there are any boobytraps," he said quietly, then lifted the lid…

…and stared into an empty chest. Betrayal welled up in his chest once more and he took an angry breath.

"What? Oh, they knew we were coming! Viggo tipped Johann off… Thor, how could I have been so stupid…?" He closed his eyes in frustration…as he heard steps at the door of the room. Astrid had backed into the room, her axe raised and eyes locked on the sagging shape of Viggo-with the Skrill walking at his back.

"Apparently…Johann wasn't as easy to fool as I anticipated," Viggo said in a halting, breathless voice. "And you…were not as gullible and trusting as I thought…" Astrid growled in her throat.

"You double-crossing…" she hissed. His eyes flicked over her unexpected presence.

"Not the only one," he commented roughly. "Hmm…you're getting better at this than I had thought…"

"The antidote!" Hiccup snapped. "Viggo-where is the ANTIDOTE?"

But Viggo just laughed at the pair, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"There isn't one!" he said abruptly. But as the one-legged Rider was gaping in shock, the older man continued. "You really don't know your Oleanders, do you, Hiccup?' he scorned him. "Red Oleander is _harmless_ to dragons!" He took a shaky breath. "I knew there was no other way to get you to help me." He took another shuddering breath. "There is no way I would harm such a magnificent creature…"

But as Hiccup and Toothless shared a shocked look, Astrid edged closer.

"So why?" she snapped. "You've harmed plenty of dragons before! Why now?" But as the Hunter moved, she could see what Hiccup could not, even as Viggo's voice softened and truth leaked through into his pained words.

"When Johann and Krogan left me for dead, a Monstrous Nightmare saved me," he admitted, listing. The Skrill walked forward to sniff at Toothless-but it was calm, accepting of the other Strike Class dragon, rather than attacking…and recognising an ally. Cooing softly, the Night Fury nuzzled it back. "I have spent my whole life hunting and killing them…but now, I have come to respect them as equals." He stared into her blue eyes before looking across to the shocked Hiccup. " _You_ taught me that, Hiccup." And then he walked forward to lean against a table, the arrows embedded in his back finally visible to the auburn-haired Rider. And predictably, the rider gasped.

"Viggo!" he shouted, running forward to the stricken Hunter. Astrid recognised that the wounds were fatal…but the sympathy in Hiccup's emerald eyes and the way he determinedly pulled the other man's arm across his shoulder made her proud that despite everything he had endured, everything he had seen, he was still the man she loved.

"Oh, this is it for me," Viggo groaned, his breathing hitching. "The end of the game…"

"Viggo…" Hiccup's voice was soft, sympathetic. "We can get you out of here…to our healer…" But Astrid was shaking her head, racing to the door as shouts approached and peering down the corridor. There was no one in sight but it was only a matter of moments as she looked back into the room. She shook her head, locking eyes with the dying Hunter. He nodded.

"Go!" Viggo said gruffly, snapping a cartridge into the base of his sword hilt. "I'll hold them off…" He pushed away from the Rider and walked haltingly towards the door. But Hiccup ran after him.

"No, Viggo-I won't leave you!" he protested, but the Hunter turned to him with a wan smile.

"Hiccup-I know you're more ruthless than you realise," he told the younger man. "Your friend-your _partner_ there-is fierce and deadly and between you, there is more than enough determination to defeat Johann! I know you can do it…because you are the only one who cares enough about dragons to take the risk. You are my equal…and I think you can match them in ruthlessness now. Thank you…I concede the game…" And he grasped Hiccup's hand-just for a moment, staring into the troubled emerald eyes. Then he pulled away, leaving the young Rider with _The Accomplice_ piece in his hand. There was a pause and then Viggo smiled, gesturing to the door.

"Viggo…I…" Hiccup paused and then nodded. "Thank you." And then he grabbed Astrid's hand and raced out of the door, with Toothless a pace behind. They heard Viggo ask the Skrill to leave-and the roar as it refused-as Hiccup already knew it would. Somehow, against all reason, Viggo, on his last day, had bonded to a dragon Hiccup always thought of as untrainable-and they were willing to face death together.

But as they headed for the exit, a patrol of guards intercepted them and for a second, Hiccup stared, feeling as if fate was trying to send him a message. But Astrid and Toothless were by his side and as his sword ignited in his hand, he screamed and they charged, engaging the guards with a ferocity that surprised them. The Hunters knew Hiccup as the Dragon Rider who was their adversary…but they had never realised he could be ruthless. There were yells and explosions behind them as Hiccup impaled one man, then ripped the sword out to almost behead the man sneaking up behind him. Astrid was screaming her fury, two men already dead, and Toothless was slapping men fiercely aside. But he felt something different, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and he knew what would happens. So he grabbed Astrid and flung her onto Toothless, his metal leg clipping into the saddle as he heard the explosion of lightning. Toothless was already accelerating away though the tunnels as lightning illuminated the entire complex in a brilliant eerie light as they pair went down.

But even as they emerged, a heavy chain net landed on them, slamming them to ground as they last echoes of the explosion echoed around the vale. Johann was already walking forward, a cruel, smug expression on his face. Hiccup gave a yell, Astrid gave a Nadder roar and Toothless shot a plasma blast into the sky as Johann walked forward, a mocking expression on his face.

"Is that it?" he scorned. "Your plan fails and a frustrated yell will be your final word? I expected more from Hiccup Haddock the Third!" And the disparaging way the former Trader said his name made Hiccup bunch his fists as Astrid smiled, her axe in her hand.

"Actually-it was Viggo's pathetic plan that failed," Hiccup told him smugly. "And that wasn't a yell-it was a signal…"

A spray of spines impaled the three men standing behind Johann as flaming apples rained down on the remaining guards, driving them away in confusion. The former Trader sprinted for cover, a spine slitting his sleeve but only scratching him.

"Coming in hot-and blowing out Snot!" Tuff yelled as Barf'n'Belch swooped in low, battering anyone in their way aside. Astrid was already flipping the net aside even as they could hear the twins arguing.

"I tell you-the gassiest record!" Ruff yelled at the top of her voice. "That's our calling!"

"Fine-have it your way!" Tuff replied in a disappointed voice as Stormfly swooped down and picked up Astrid while Hiccup leapt into the saddle and accelerated directly up into the night sky. Around them, the vale began to fill up with the sweet, green, almost-hallucinogenic Zippleback gas as the Night Fury soared up alongside the twins.

"Glad you guys could make it," Hiccup told them happily as Astrid soared alongside.

"Well, Astrid did threaten to axe us to pieces if we didn't come to keep an eye on you," Ruff admitted.

"Now will you PLEASE witness our record!" Tuff begged him and Hiccup nodded.

"We both will!" he agreed-looking over to Astrid. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" she conceded. "If we finally get some alone time afterwards…"

"I promise nothing," Hiccup smirked.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Tuff yelled as his head sparked the gas alight and an enormous explosion consumed the whole valley, destroying every guard tower, hut and weapon. The cloud rolled over them all and Hiccup and Astrid peered from behind their arms at the chaos-and the twins, who were charred, singed and thoroughly excited. Hiccup gave them a thumb's up.

"That has gotta be a record!" he enthused as Astrid cast him a _Really?_ look.

"You mean after all this, you went with gassiest dragon? The dumb suggestion I made which everyone dismissed?" she asked him.

"I don't remember it like that…" Tuff protested. "I am very sure that I…"

"Tuffnut Laverne Thorston, if you say one more word, your dragon will have only one head and only one rider!" Astrid threatened him.

"Oh Thor, this is going to be a long flight back…" Hiccup groaned to Toothless, who was definitely making laughing noises.

"Hiccup-shut up and back me up…"

"Oh Thor…"

oOo

"Johann needs only one more lens," Hiccup reported to the others, once they were finally back on Dragon's Edge and Astrid and he had enjoyed a reunion with their daughter. "He's probably closer than we are because we still aren't sure what exactly we are looking for…"

"I can't believe that Viggo sacrificed himself to save you," Fishlegs said thoughtfully.

"And I've gotta hand it to you," Snotlout admitted. "It was pretty clever having Astrid and the twins follow you."

"We needed a witness for our record and he needed a back-up," Ruff explained cheerfully. "It was a win-win."

"And I'm pretty sure that's gotta be some sort of WORLD record for the biggest explosion," Hiccup told them cheerfully as they booth oohed in satisfaction.

"I still say it's the gassiest dragon," Astrid muttered, folding her arms.

"World record holder for the biggest explosion," Tuff said thoughtfully, rolling the words around his mouth.

"I like the sound of that," Ruff agreed, dancing on the spot.

"But…I'm not satisfied," Tuff told her. "One record? It's not enough!"

"We need more!" Ruff agreed enthusiastically.

"A whole book full of 'em! Records for everything!" Tuff said, his eyes getting that dreamy look as he began to plan another bout of twins insanity. "Longest moustache," he suggested.

"Hairiest nose!" his sister suggested. "Itchiest skin!"

"Longest metal coil passed through the nose and out through the mouth…"

Astrid looked at Hiccup and they both made gagging noises.

"And it shall be called-the Thorston Book of World Records!" they said as one, high-fiving and walking away happily. There was a collective sigh from the others, knowing what they would be facing for the next few weeks. But Hiccup was quiet as he and Astrid walked back to their hut, _The Accomplice_ still gripped in his hand.

"It's weird having Viggo gone," she admitted as they made it inside and stared at Hiccup's Maces and Talons board. "It's almost like…" She couldn't say it but he nodded.

"I get it," he sighed. "We've learned a lot from him…" He sighed and kissed her gently. "I just need a moment…"

"You know I'll be waiting, babe," she reassured him and left as he stared at the board.

Viggo had been his opponent for so long, a cunning and manipulative leader who had run rings around Hiccup and who had forced the young Viking to re-evaluate his leadership style and hone his skills. Fighting against Outcasts and Dagur hadn't stretched him after the first couple of skirmishes and he realised he had become complaisant when beating them had become easy. Viggo had changed all of that, challenging the young leader and teaching him to handle defeat as well as victory, to plan several moves ahead instead of just 'winging it' and to be able to anticipate reversal and the unexpected. In many ways, he had taught Hiccup as much about leadership and tactics as his father, but coming from a very different standpoint. And though Hiccup irrevocably disagreed with his stance of hunting dragons, he had always admired the man's intelligence, his calm and his effortless authority. In the end, Hiccup had won-not just by defeating him when Ryker had turned on him but in proving his point to the Dragon Hunter.

He bowed his head in respect for the final death of his mentor and adversary…and then he gently placed the piece on the board. With a swift movement, he knocked over the opposing Chief. He had won the game…but somehow, the victory felt hollow. And with that, he carefully put the lid over the board and walked away.

He found Astrid in Hjordis's hut, bouncing her daughter on her knee. The child was starting to lift her head up and she smiled when she heard her Momma call her 'baby' or Hiccup call her 'Princess'. So when he arrived and sat quietly down, she had no qualms in moving to sit beside him and place their child in his lap, seeing he needed something to cheer him up.

"In the end, it was his choice," she reminded him. "We thought he was dead for the longest time-and he was granted a second life by the Norns. I thought he had wasted it by serving Johann and Krogan but in the end…he saw what you did. You gave him a chance…and he gave his life to save you. He befriended a dragon, babe. And in doing that, he saved you and made sure you know how close they are to the end."

"I still can't believe he's gone," Hiccup murmured softly and sighed. "A leader, a Chieftain, is defined by the foes he vanquishes and the battles he wins. And beating Viggo was always my greatest challenge. He was manipulative, cunning and ruthless…our most dangerous foe. For it to be over is just…a shock…"

"It's not over," she reminded him, wiping a little drool from their daughter's mouth. Val gave a gummy smile and grabbed at the rag. "There are still the small matters of Johann and Krogan…"

"And this is getting more dangerous," he sighed and then looked lovingly into her eyes. "They're very close…and are prepared to do anything to achieve their ends." _Including executing me without hesitation…_ "I'm going to send a Terror-Mail to Dagur and see if he and Heather can come over here. I want to marry you. Now. Before anything else can happen." And then he paused, seeing her shocked expression. "If-if you still want to, of course…"

She leaned forward and gave a soft kiss on his lips, silencing his doubts.

"Hiccup-that would make me the happiest woman in the Archipelago!" she told him and he grinned, his face lit with relief.

"And me the happiest man," he said.

oOo

Even with his knowledge of Dagur's enthusiasm, Hiccup wasn't prepared for the rapidity of the response by the Berserker siblings, who arrived before the return Terror Mail could. In fact, Dagur gave the small dragon a lift on Sleuther so the little Terror only had to fly about two yards before he landed on Hiccup's head and stuck a leg out with the reply tied to it.

"BROTHER!" Dagur leapt down and grabbed Hiccup as he was trying to disentangle the letter, meaning the Berserker gave a bear-hug to both the one-legged Viking and a very irritated Terrible Terror. And while Hiccup managed to choke out an entreaty for air, the Terror promptly responded by biting Dagur on the nose, causing the man to release both his victims.

"AIR!" Hiccup gasped.

"OW! Why you little…" Dagur growled, for second sounding like his Berserk self before he took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. "I am the sea, calm and wide. My sense of calm comes from the inside…but my nose _still_ hurts!"

"Dagur!" Astrid greeted before he could lose his calm demeanour and hugged the Berserker warmly, having already hugged Heather fiercely. "Thank you for coming!"

"Are you kidding?" Heather teased her. "Dagur has been waiting for the Terror Mail ever since Hiccup proposed and he was really excited when you finally found her…"

"And we wouldn't want anyone else to perform the ceremony!" Astrid said smoothly, her hand finding Hiccup's, for they both knew who would have been their first choice of officiant if circumstances had been different.

"And I would have to declare war on you if you chose anyone else!" Dagur told them seriously, causing everyone to share a worried glance. "KIDDING! Your faces…" Rubbing the back of his neck, Hiccup forced a wary smile onto his face.

"Hahahah! That's a good one!" he said with forced levity.

"Too much?" Dagur asked in a low voice. The auburn-haired Viking nodded.

"A little soon," he murmured as Dagur wrapped a strong arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Hiccup-you know that I will never harm you," Dagur said seriously. "You brought my sister back to me and gave me a second chance. You gave me Shattermaster-and later enabled me to meet Sleuther! I am always here for you…and it will be my greatest honour to marry you to Astrid…well, maybe after my marrying Mala-poos…"

"Well, we've sent Terrors to Mala, Throk and the Wingmaidens to see if they want to attend," Hiccup told him. "So at least you will get to see her an extra time…" Dagur's eyes widened in delight and he hugged Hiccup once more.

"Thank you, brother," he said in a choked voice and the embarrassed Hiccup patted the buff man on the back helplessly. Even with his anger management issues largely under control, Dagur had very labile and extravagant moods and the younger man sometimes wondered how the reserved Queen of Defender Isle would cope…and then he reminded himself that they had fallen in love.

 _Love finds a way,_ he realised, casting a glance over at Astrid, who was chatting enthusiastically with Heather, miming an axe-stroke to her friend. _I mean, who would have thought Hiccup the Useless, the clumsy outcast of Berk would end up with Astrid Hofferson, the best female warrior and Shield Maiden in the Archipelago? Who would have thought she would accept me even though I have nothing again? Even though I am disowned and Outcast again?_

And then she looked up and smiled at him.

 _Okay, maybe I don't quite have nothing…but I know that together, we can make it work. Me, Astrid and our daughter…somehow, we will stop Johann and end the threat to our dragons from the King._ And then he smiled. _But first…I have to stop the twins and Snotlout throwing me a bachelor party…_

oOo

He was, of course, unsuccessful, as Snotlout, the twins (no one ever suggested Ruff couldn't come to a party where Tuff was), Dagur and even Fishlegs had joined in an evening in the Clubhouse of ale, mead, roast yak and embarrassing Hiccup thoroughly. Most of it was a blur of jokes at the auburn-haired Viking's expense and then getting him so wasted he couldn't find his own hut. As the others staggered off to their beds, the befuddled Hiccup stumbled along the walkways, in real danger of pitching over the edge and eventually being helped by Smidvarg and four Night Terrors to the safety of the landing platform. Giving up because the world was swimming so alarmingly, he had curled up outside the stables, mumbling a thanks to the small dragons who had stood guard over him all night.

Astrid's celebration had been much more controlled-because no one would dare anger Astrid by suggesting she get too drunk to feed her own daughter. But Hjordis, Heather, Mala, Atali, Minden, Nadia and Ruff (when she abandoned the bachelor party for the girl party) had pampered the warrior, shared tales and Astrid had relished the chance to get to know the Wingmaidens at last. Mala had been especially interested, for she was finalising the details for her own nuptials with Dagur and they and Heather had debated the details for a wedding dress. Hjordis reminded them all that Astrid was a Chief in her own right and the self-conscious blonde had shared the tale of her captivity and combat once more, to the admiration of the others. They had all promised to stand by her at the ceremony.

Dawn broke over the Edge and Astrid awoke alone, her hand sliding over an empty half of the bed. For a moment, panic rose in her throat and she sat up, breathing hard. Val was still asleep in her crib but there was no sign of Hiccup. Leaping up, Astrid hauled her boots and leather skirt on, grabbed a knife and sped down the stairs, hauling the door open and pausing on the walkway. She couldn't see any sign of him-so she decided to head down to get Stormfly to track him. Not pausing to travel all the way down the zig-zag walkways, she went to the nearest zip line and sped down, launching from the line and flipping to land on the platform…and then she saw him. Surrounded by Smidvarg and a guard of Night Terrors, the dishevelled auburn-haired shape was curled against the door of the stables, snoring gently. His pale face was warmed by the golden morning light and his auburn hair was gilded as she walked towards him, a smile on her lips. He looked so young, so peaceful that she almost didn't want to disturb him…but they had to get up and prepare for the wedding.

But there was still time for a few moments with the man she loved, so she gently lowered herself to sit beside him-and then she lay down alongside his curled shape, wrapping around him and feeling him shift slightly against her. She closed her eyes and buried her nose in his hair.

"Morning, babe," she murmured gently. He frowned and his eyes fluttered.

"Where?' he slurred and groaned. "Ow…"

"You've slept outside the stables," she told him gently, feeling his arms slide around her and pull her close.

"My head hurts," he whispered. "And my neck. And my head. And my back. And my head."

"I think you may be drunk," she whispered back and he closed his eyes with a wince.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" he groaned. She kissed his head.

"No, Snotlout, the twins, Dagur and Fish are," she told him gently. "They left you to wander off in the dark. Thank Thor that Smidvarg protected you." A bleary emerald eye fluttered open.

"Really?" he mumbled.

"You're the Dragon Master, remember?" she teased him and he grimaced.

"Don't feel like that now," he mumbled. "Feel like a Gronckle is chewing rocks in my head." She kissed him again then sat up, lacing her hands with his hand hauling him up to a shaky sitting position. He winced, turned green and threw up. And felt worse as Astrid broke out laughing. "Not fair…" he managed gruffly. "Remind me…why I want to marry you?"

"Because you love me, babe," she said unsympathetically. "And one day, I will teach you how to stop the twins and Snotlout tricking you into drinking…" He frowned.

"I guess I have that to blame for all of this anyway…" he mumbled, taking deep breaths and she sniggered.

"We both did," she reminded him. "Which was why I wasn't drinking last night!"

"Oh, thank Thor," he murmured. "Not ready for more fatherhood yet. Valkana is just perfect for me right now…"

"You, sir, are getting ahead of yourself," she reminded him tartly. "Besides-we have our wedding night ahead…" His eyes slammed open and he blushed, causing Astrid to start laughing again.

"Oh Thor…I had forgotten…" he gasped and then pressed his hand to his forehead. "I mean…I have only ever…um…twice, of which I can kind of remember once…and now…official…" She got to her feet and hauled him up, pulling his arm over her shoulders and finding his sense of balance had deserted him along with his ability to speak coherently.

"Let's get you home, babe and get you cleaned up," she said softly. "And then we're getting married this afternoon." He stopped and managed to turn to wrap his arms around her, pulling her close and giving her a deep and passionate kiss.

"Finally," he murmured.


	39. Family

**THIRTY NINE: Family**

The afternoon was a glorious sunny affair, the warmth caressing the Edge and illuminating the happy couple. Hiccup looked pale but restored by an apologetic Fishlegs, who had dosed him with raw eggs, willowbark, milk and a mixture of herbs suggested by his botany book which could cure ' _All The Ills of Meade_ '. Dressed in his armour, polished within an inch of its life, a new red tunic and fresh leggings and with his lightly-tamed hair glossy in the sunlight, Hiccup's face was lit by his smile as his bride made her proud way from her hut to the Clubhouse.

Astrid was dressed in a long dress of sky blue made of material that Heather had brought from Berserk and which the twins and Hjordis had transformed into an elegant gown, stitched with gold around the sweetheart neck, cuffs and hem. There were little gold axes embroidered at the hem, along with small dragons and tiny gems-a gift from Granite Isle to their departing Chief-were sewn in to represent the dragons' eyes. Her Betrothal gift hung around her neck and in her hands, she carried a small posy of Forget-me-nots. Her Maid of Honour, Heather, and Assistant Maid of Honour, Ruffnut, were dressed in silver-grey gowns with white elder-flowers in their posies.

Dagur was almost bouncing with excitement, clean-shaven and in polished armour and an iron circlet, looking every inch a Chief with Snotlout at his side, representing Berk. Hiccup's Best Man was, of course, the sleek black shape of Toothless, the dragon looking excited as well, with big green eyes and pricked ears. The others were assembled in the Clubhouse with the dragons perched on the walkway outside as the couple faced each other framed by the doorway with the sunlight streaming over them. Hjordis rocked Valkana, who was sucking hard on her little fist, her blue eyes wide and watchful.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the wedding here on Dragon's Edge of these two young Vikings, chosen by each other for love and sworn to each other in the same," Dagur announced. "Fearless Astrid Hofferson, Chief of Granite Island, Shield Maiden of Berk, Rider of Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, do you agree to marry the Dragon Master, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, leader of the Dragon Riders, conquerer of the Red Death, son of Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, adoptive brother of Dagur the Deranged, Chief of Berserk, rider of Toothless the Night Fury?"

"I do!" Astrid's voice was loud and steady and Hiccup found himself lost in her eyes which were lit with her love for him.

"I do!" he replied when he was asked the same question.

Dagur stared at them and carefully placed their hands together. Smiling, he placed his own hand over theirs.

"Does anyone object to this union?" he asked as Heather glared across the room and Toothless growled. There was silence, interrupted by Chicken squawking.

"She says she loves weddings!" Tuff piped up hastily as Heather looked fit to axe the fowl to death.

"Moving swiftly on…" Dagur said quickly. "Astrid-do you take Hiccup to be your husband? Will you love and honour, cherish and protect him? Will you respect his individuality, attend to his needs, lift him when he is down, share in his joy, bask in his adoration and love him forever?"

There was a pause and Fishegs sniffed.

"I will," Astrid said clearly.

"Hiccup-do you take Astrid to be your wife? Will you love and honour, cherish and protect her? Will you respect her individuality, attend to her needs, lift her when she is down, share in her joy, bask in her adoration, protect and accept the children you have together and love her forever?"

"I will," Hiccup announced without hesitation, his eyes shining with love.

Toothless cooed approval and nudged the carven oak box he had been charged to carry to the ceremony towards Dagur. Ignoring the fact it was drenched in dragon drool, the Berserker Chief opened it to find two beautifully crafted golden rings, Viking runes precisely incised into the delicate band. He lifted the rings on the palm of his hand and closed his eyes.

"Before Odin and the Aesir, I ask these rings be blessed as a symbol of this couple's unending love: as the serpent Jormungardr formed a circle around the world by biting his own tail, let these rings symbolise the love surrounding and binding this couple, now and forever!" He swiftly slid the rings onto the couple's hands and then nodded.

"What has been made as one before the Gods, before three Chiefs and two Heirs, let no man-or woman-rend asunder!" he announced. "You are husband and wife-you may…"

But Hiccup had already hauled Astrid into his arms, his lips moving passionately over hers as his hands slid into her golden hair. Her arms locked around his neck, holding him close. And their eyes were closed, oblivious to their cheering friends, the whistles and whoops of the humans and the roars of the dragons, Hiccup and Astrid were conscious only of each other and that they finally belonged to each other. Beyond contest and contract and any argument, Hiccup finally had his Astrid.

"Any regrets?" she murmured as they finally pulled apart and his eyes fluttered open.

"Not one-because I've waited almost my entire life for this moment," he told her softly. "Love you, Milady."

"Love you, babe," she replied as she kissed him again.

oOo

The wedding feast was a merry affair, with Hiccup restricted to drinking water only, though his aching head reminded him that he was not a big drinker and certainly not very good at holding his liquor. He was surprised, however, because though he knew he and Astrid were incredibly happy and relaxed and Dagur and Mala were totally goofily in love, Snotlout wasn't whining or complaining-because he was chatting very intently to a dark-haired broad-faced Wingmaiden named Minden, one of Atali's younger and more impulsive fighters. Fishlegs and Heather were also giggling at their antics and the twins were engaged in some nonsense-though Tuff was bemoaning that Astrid was crumpling his work.

"You with me?" Astrid murmured, her hand gently brushing over his. He blinked and nodded.

"It's not how I imagined it," he admitted softly. "But the people here…excepting a couple…are exactly who I would have chosen." The unspoken words, the hurt was there, edging his words as he stared into the flames. No matter how bad their relationship had been in the past, Hiccup had become much closer to his father since he ended the war with the dragons and he missed having his father in his life. Not having Stoick at his wedding was an aching pain, a gap in his heart which he knew he could do nothing about…and which could never be fully plugged. As Stoick's only child, this was the Chief's only chance to attend his son's wedding. Hiccup had been distraught that his father had insisted on enforcing the contract made years earlier without his knowledge, ignoring his protests, his wishes and his love for Astrid. And he had been heartbroken that he was forced to make the decision to outcast himself to avoid going through the marriage to Camicazi.

"I know," she reassured him. "I would have liked my parents here as well, babe-but I wouldn't change a thing. And we have the most amazing friends, family and dragons. And no matter what…we have each other. And know, between us, we can finish this." He squeezed her hand.

"There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid," he admitted.

And then the explosions jolted everyone from their conversations and the Riders were on their feet in seconds. Nearest the door, Snotlout glanced out and frowned.

"Guess who's shown up without an invitation!" he snarked as Astrid grabbed the beautiful double-headed axe, graven with runes and images from the Sagas, that Hiccup had given her as his wedding gift.

"No gate crashers!" Ruff growled, whistling for the Zippleback. Dagur glanced over at Mala and Throk.

"Please protect the non-combatants!" he asked sternly, glancing meaningfully over at Hjordis and the sleeping Valkana. "Especially my little niece…" The stern Defender nodded, accepting the charge on behalf of himself and his Queen.

"You have my word," Throk said in his deep voice. "I shall pledge my life to ensure their safety!"

The dragons were edgy and keen to get into the sky and their riders all leapt aboard, launching to meet the Fliers on their Singetails in the sky. Trading blasts with the attackers, the riders swooped and circled, blasting at the riders, using explosions and coming in from all angles to throw the Fliers from their mounts and every time, watching the dragons urgently fly away. The remaining Fliers scooped their fellows from the sea and the menacing shape of Krogan marshalled his men, his evil glare chilling Hiccup as he saw the man inspecting Astrid closely.

Toothless swooped round more tightly than Hiccup had intended, blasting the Singetail three times and separating the man from his dragon…but unlike the others, Krogan's dragon swooped round and collected him, allowing him to flick a brace of powerful blasts at the Night Fury. Astrid barrel-rolled round and shot a spread of spines down at Krogan, with Hookfang blasting a curtain of fire up, so the spines ignited and scorched the leader of the Fliers. The Singetail roared and dived down after the Nadder, Astrid's wedding dress flapping as she bent low over Stormfly's neck and the speedy Nadder darted away.

In an instant, her new husband was accelerating after her, eyes narrowed as he focussed on the Singetail, Viggo's words echoing round his memory.

 _However, there was only one dragon whose powerful blast could neutralise the Singetail's fire. The Singetail's only predator-the Skrill!_

But the Skrill had perished with Viggo in Johann's base and all Hiccup had was brave, faithful Toothless…the last Night Fury, the fastest, smartest and one of the most powerful dragons in the world…who had held his own against the Skrill in the past. Hiccup's lips lifted in a small smile.

"Wanna help me drive off this man who's attacking my mate?" he asked and felt the dragon rumble in response. Suddenly, Toothless's wings folded and they dived even faster, screaming round and launching a blast larger than any Hiccup had seen. There was a roar of pain from the Singetail and a yell of rage from Krogan as a wound was burnt into its side and one pair of wings was torn and scorched. The man cast Hiccup a hateful glare and peeled away, followed by the ragged remains of his force.

"Oh no you don't!" Fishlegs yelled at a Flier on a greenish Singetail that was attacking Astrid's old hut. As Hiccup watched, Meatlug rammed into the giant ballista that Astrid had planted on the roof for self-defence and the huge weapon slammed down, knocking the flier away and slamming the dragon unconscious, pinned under the bulk of frame. Throk raced over to the stunned man and punched him unconscious as Mala appeared at his side, two swords gripped expertly in her strong hands. She looked up and nodded to Hiccup even as Meatlug landed.

"Oh no…" Fishlegs whimpered. "I didn't mean to do that…" But Mala rested a hand on the downed dragon and cast him a reassuring look.

"She lives," she soothed him in her low voice. "She's just stunned…"

"It's not your fault, Fishlegs," Hiccup reassured his friend as they landed. He leapt off to comfort the panicking rider as Toothless sniffed thoughtfully at the downed dragon's flank-and then he gave a small bark. Patting Fish on the shoulder, Hiccup walked round and crouched down, then peeled one of the nuggets of amber from its scales. Astrid looked over his shoulder.

"Is that…Deathsong Amber?" she asked and he nodded.

"Sure looks and feels like it," he admitted. Astrid's breath hitched.

"Garff!" she gasped. "They must have found him and captured him…" But he rose and gently rested his hands on her hips, pulling her close and staring into her eyes.

"Or they could have the adult," he reminded her. "Remember when all this started? We found him terribly hurt on Deathsong Island? What if they had attacked and stolen the adult then? We thought it was hunters-but terribly cruel ones. Doesn't that sound just like Krogan and his men?" She chewed her lip and nodded.

"So why?" she murmured and he stared at the downed Singetail.

"How do you overpower such a powerful dragon to enable you to enslave it?" he asked her.

"You call it in using a Deathsong which subdues it by coating it in amber…" she realised.

"And if we can find the adult, we could cut off their supply of dragons," Hiccup commented.

"Yeah-I heard Snotlout just moaning that there seemed to be a never-ending supply of 'these guys'…" Astrid agreed and they shared a glance. "Oh my Thor…he was right…"

"Please don't tell him that-he'll be unbearable," Hiccup groaned.

"Babe-we gotta check Garff is okay…" Astrid said urgently but he leaned close and kissed her.

"In the morning," he assured her. "We're all tired, we've got to clean up the mess, I think our daughter will want her tea and we need to get out breath back after this battle…"

"And we will need to work out where to look for the Deathsong that captured these Singetails…" Astrid admitted. "Okay-you're right." She smiled. "A Chief learns to listen to her counsellors…"

"Oh Thor…now you're sounding like my father!" he groaned as she giggled and tried to adopt a booming voice.

"Aye, son-I'm a Chief, you know!"

And they both collapsed into giggles, hugging each other as their friends landed around them amid the aftermath of the battle. Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Is this going to happen every time we go into battle now?" he grumbled as Heather gave a grin.

"Probably," she told him cheerfully.

"Ugh! Call me when the soppy stuff is over!" he said and flew off towards his hut. Heather stared at him and then took Fishlegs's hand.

"You know, there are plenty of yak chops left over in the Clubhouse," she suggested but he looked guiltily at the pinioned Singetail. Mala smiled.

"Throk and I will look after her while you complete your celebrations," she suggested. Immediately Dagur crouched at her side.

"And I'll help," he offered. "Anything to be with you." She blushed as Throk nodded to her.

"Allow me, my Queen," he offered as Sleuther lifted the remains of the ballista from the unconscious dragon. "You and your soon-to-be-King should savour the moments of normalcy you can glean before your own ceremonies!"

"Speaking of which…isn't there the small matter of the last portion of the wedding ceremony…" Tuff began but Hiccup and Astrid glared at him. Swiftly, the Night Fury Rider swept his bride into his arms with a little squeal and looked around.

"Tuffnut Laverne Thorston-since we already have a child together, there is no need for ceremony and our wedding night will be entirely private!" he said.

"And if you try to pry, your sister will have to go looking for a one-headed dragon!" Astrid threatened as Hiccup spun around and limped in the direction of their hut. The male twin folded his arms in pique as his sister rolled about with laughter.

"TYRANTS!"

oOo

Garff was safe when they visited him the following day on the small, wooded island where he was safely concealed and he had greeted Astrid excitedly…and with some confusion. He had nudged at her middle and Hiccup's mind flew back to that mission, months earlier and the young dragon's interest in Astrid.

"He knew," he realised. "He already sensed your pregnancy before you realised it yourself. And now he's wondering…what happened…" Eyes widening in shock, she smiled and stroked the anxious Deathsong gently.

"It's okay, Garff," she reassured him. "The baby is fine. She's back on the Edge. Look, you can come and see her for yourself…"

"Oh no-you are definitely not bringing him back!" Hiccup said quickly. "He is untrained and quite noisy and destructive and do you want Chicken-or Val-encased in amber?"

"But he's so lonely-and if we leave him here…and the Hunters may find him!" she protested.

"Astrid-please…you're killing me…no! He stays here!" he said firmly.

Back at the Edge, Astrid was smugly looking at an exasperated Hiccup, with Garff eagerly nosing his way around the Clubhouse. Chicken had already run off and Tuff was casting dark glares at the young Deathsong…but Garff was acting like a large puppy-and had been gentle and happy when he was shown Valkana, recognising the scent of the woman in the child. And he had given a dissonant croon and then warbled happily, before waddling away.

Between them, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Astrid had located the most likely island for capturing Singetails based on geology, position and ice pike availability but the husky rider had volunteered to stay on the Edge with the unconscious Singetail and Hjordis while the others went on a rescue mission for the adult. Again, Hiccup had vetoed bringing the untrained Garff on the mission but Astrid had insisted and not only did Hiccup have to endure Snotlout's most witty comment ever ('Hiccup Haddock-missing a leg-and a spine') but also the others pointing out he had been married a couple of days and was already totally whipped.

Predictably, the mission had been a disaster, leading to Garff being captured and the Riders trapped in a cave, awaiting the return of Krogan. Only Fishlegs' intervention in discovering that the Singetails were trapped as their eggs in their communal nesting site were hostage had saved them. Using the Cavern Crasher, they had broken out and finally freed all the dragons, before returning to the Edge. But Hiccup hadn't gone home, instead flying to the furthest watchtower and remaining there as the sun set and moon rose. And quietly, he stared out to sea, trying to work out just what he could do. Worried, Toothless had warbled and then settled down as Hiccup paced back and forth, trying to sort out his thoughts.

The screech of a Nadder jolted him from his thoughts but he didn't look up or acknowledge Astrid as she jumped from Stormfly's back and greeted Toothless warmly. Cracking open a bleary eye, the Night Fury managed a worried croon before closing his eyelid again. Then she looked over at the shadowy shape of Hiccup, standing motionless in the shadows of the watchtower.

"Babe?" Are you okay?" she asked, walking towards him. "I was worried."

There was a long pause as he reran what he wanted to say-and altered it again.

"I'm fine," he said, his tone unexpectedly bitter. "I mean, I'm sure _you_ knew I was okay so why did you bother to come up here?"

She gaped and stared at him, stung by his tone. Then she folded her arms and frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, more sharply than she had intended as he shifted his weight onto his good leg, the gentle click of his prosthetic loud in the awkward silence.

"Well, you know better than me so what is the point of my even speaking?" he snarked, retreating a pace further back. She glared.

"So this is about the mission," she realised and rolled her eyes. "Come back to the Clubhouse and we can discuss it…"

"I'm happier out here," he told her tonelessly. "Here, no one is calling me useless or spineless or anything else. I mean, the moment the mission went south, it was all _my_ fault for bringing Garff-and who was the only person who insisted he wasn't to come? Oh _let me think_ …"

"Okay. So you were right about that," she conceded grudgingly, not coming any closer. "But you aren't always right. When I was blind, I was right to come with you to get Stormfly…"

"You may know your capabilities, Astrid, but grant me some respect that I may know a little more than you when it comes to bringing untrained dragons on missions!" he told her sharply, not pointing out that she had been forced to concede that she needed protecting when she was blind as well. "You disobeyed me in bringing him back to the Edge-despite the fact he's a danger to our own daughter…"

"Oh, come on…" she argued, feeling her temper rise at the reprimand.

"No! Do you want Val burnt or suffocated if something startles him-like someone unused to dragons seeing him?" he snapped.

"She's my daughter too!" she yelled at him.

"And I am the leader of the Riders!" he yelled back. "It's my responsibility to make sure you and she and everyone is safe! When I give an order to do with dragons or missions, it should obeyed. I thought-I _thought_ I could rely on _you_ , at least, to support me, Astrid. But instead, you totally undermined me…"

"No one else obeys your orders," she pointed out. "The twins and Snotlout usually mess things up…"

"And they obey me when we need to get out of said mess," he reminded her. "Look-we were all almost killed because you disobeyed my orders and did something stupid and reckless which I knew would mess everything up!"

"So I should just shut up and obey you-like a good little wife?" she snapped angrily, her fists bunching. "I never promised to obey you!"

"And in our marriage, I never asked it-but as my second-in-command, as one of my Riders, I need it sometimes…" he replied equally passionately. "Astrid-this isn't about us…it's about what we feared…our personal life interfering with the Riders, with missions."

"No, it's about Hiccup wanting to prove a point and prove he knows everything and…"

"ENOUGH!" he shouted angrily. "I am the leader of the Riders and I need to know you will obey orders! Or can't you even manage that any more? Has all that time alone meant that you no longer listen to anyone but yourself? What happened to 'a Chief listens to her counsellors'? Or has being a Chief gone to your head completely?" She glared at him in fury, eyes flashing and cheeks red with anger at the accusation.

"I'll obey orders if I agree with them!" she growled and he shook his head.

"And that won't do, Astrid," he said angrily. "What leader can have a team that will only obey the orders they decide to? It's Anarchy. I have enough problems with the twins and Snot but they, at least, acknowledge I am the leader. Or have you decided you want to take that, along with any respect I had left?"

"So it's about your feelings, is it?" she snapped. "Are you feeling hurt because I disobeyed an order, Hiccup? Are you hurt because Snot called you names?"

"I'm upset, Astrid, because you're my second-in-command and best friend and you completely undermined me and almost got everyone killed!" he pointed out. "I mean, if you want, you can take your daughter and go home to your family on Berk. You can see your friends and your Tribe and basically be a normal person. But this, here, is _all_ I have. You heard Dagur and despite his very inventive exaggeration of my titles, all I am is the leader of the Dragon Riders on the Edge. Elsewhere, I am an Outcast. I have no home, no family, no place but here. And you've completely pulled that from under me today, Astrid."

She paused and forced her temper down, reminding herself that nothing he had said was untrue and she had done what she had done because she had felt a maternal surge towards the young Deathsong, irrespective of the dangers.

But Hiccup sounded upset and hurt. Hurt enough not to come back and have any dinner. Hurt enough not to come back and see his daughter. Hurt enough not to return at all.

"Hiccup…" she began in a softer tone. He walked to his dragon, who immediately rose to his feet, instantly alert.

"Go back to our daughter," he told her harshly. "I'll sleep in the stables with Toothless. He, at least, does what I ask."

And with that, he swung into the saddle and before she could say another word, they had shot up into the night and were gone.


	40. The Empty Chair

**FORTY: The Empty Chair**

Astrid slept very badly, her conscience kicking her hard and frequently as she tossed and turned alone in the bed. The soft breathing and occasional murmur of her daughter was the only sound, with Hiccup and Toothless absent-and she found the silence unnerving. And even a fretting Val was a relief as she was able to focus on her daughter for a few minutes…until she dropped back to sleep, leaving Astrid with her guilt once more.

She was used to getting her own way, her natural competitiveness and assuredness making her very determined in any argument-and she had exploited her position as Hiccup's new wife in bringing Garff back, knowing he wouldn't yell at her in front of the others, as he sometimes did with the others when necessary. And she had been so smug in winning the argument, she hadn't considered what consequences her actions had on Hiccup. Undermined and landed with an untrained dragon on a very dangerous mission in the heart of enemy territory, Hiccup had stood no chance in successfully completing the mission. His plan was blown out of the air in the first two minutes and there had been no retrieving it as the whole mission spiralled into disaster, saved only by chance and Fishlegs. The twins' and Snotlout's usual snarking had all been mercilessly directed at Hiccup and for once, he hadn't handled it with his usual equanimity.

Because, of course, a lot had happened since he had last led them on a mission-including his loss of his father, his position, his Tribe and home. He had endured captivity and torture, hostility, disappointment after disappointment and utter fear that she was captured by Hunters. And in his desperation, he had committed heinous crimes in attacking the Hunter ships that still haunted him. And now, back with his friends acting as if nothing had happened, he was much more aware of his responsibilities and the safety of his friends and his family. And he was right: being the leader of the Riders was all he had left.

She stared at the roof of the hut-Hiccup's hut, destroyed when he had left to chase her, when she hadn't listened to him again, hadn't trusted him to sort it out as he had promised. And as a result, he had been tortured and hurt, he had lost everything and he had suffered agonies in imagining she was dead or hurt. They still would have left-but they would have left together.

 _Do I never listen to him? Is he right? Am I so stubborn and wilful that I only do what I want?_

She knew it wasn't true because she was a good Viking, a respected young warrior and always did what needed to be done.

 _So is it just with Hiccup that I ignore my leader and do my own thing?_

 _No, I usually do what he asks, even if it means partnering Snotlout. Ugh._

 _But he felt this was important and what I did ignored everything he said and it almost cost us all, our dragons and Garff our lives. And I didn't apologise. Even when he was clearly upset, I didn't apologise. I didn't follow him. I did nothing to make him feel better or show I was sorry._

 _What is wrong with me?_

But she knew. She had run and she had known he would follow. She had _waited_ for him to follow and then flown off when he didn't come immediately, knowing he would eventually come. She had prayed for him to come when she needed him most and, against all probability, he had. He had been amazing and supportive when she gave birth. He had danced attendance on her, doing everything she had asked without complaint or argument. And when she asked for something for her or her daughter, he had done it immediately.

 _I have got used to him just doing what I want without taking into account what he says or what he wants. I've treated him like a serf!_

 _Thor, that sounds horrible. And it has clearly really upset him._

She sat up and clutched her knees to her chest. She did love Hiccup-every part of him, from his freckles and sparkling green eyes to his intelligence, kindness and compassion to his selflessness, decisiveness and stubbornness. And the thought he was so hurt that he had felt he had to take himself away from her-even for a few hours-was painful. So she stared at the golden light seeping through the tiny grille high in the front wall of the hut and got silently up, casting a look at her daughter who was still sound asleep before dressing and heading down for the stables.

But this time she walked slowly down the walkways towards the stable. It was only two days since she had made this journey the morning before their wedding, to find her drunken fiancé. Now, she was wracked with guilt that she had managed to make him feel so undermined…so when she rounded the stables to reach the door, she was willing to say anything to prove to Hiccup that she was sorry. But when she reached the stables, the doors were open and a knife was stabbed into the wood, holding a piece of parchment. With trepidation, she approached and read the clumsy runes:

 **HICCUP-COME HOME NOW. YOUR DAD HAS BEEN BADLY INJURED. GOBBER.**

She gaped and then ran into the stables, finding no sign of him or Toothless and she knew he had gone. But he had left the the letter so she-and the others-knew where he was. And even though he had been outcast and disowned, she knew there was no power on Midgard that would stop him seeing his ailing father. Grabbing the letter and calling to Stormfly to follow, she sprinted up the walkways to the Clubhouse.

It took an age to round everyone up, for Snotlout was almost impossible to rouse before he was ready and the twins were missing. Fishlegs had insisted on completing his morning meditation in his rock garden with Meatlug and then Valkana woke, so Astrid had to feed, bathe and change her daughter. By the time she had finished, Snotlout had surfaced, the twins had reappeared and Fishlegs was serenely sitting in the Clubhouse. So they all convened at breakfast, munching yak and bacon sausages, eggs and bread and chattering about the mission yesterday, what they were planning for today-mainly relaxing-and where Hiccup was.

"Typical. Princess Outpost has a meltdown," Snotlout scoffed, still peeved at how badly the mission had gone wrong. "Or have you grounded him, Astrid? Made him stay at home looking after baby? Thor, I can see who wears the leggings in your marriage…"

"Yeah…just like Tuff and me," Ruff commented cheerfully. "One of us is weedy and pathetic and one of us is the girl."

"He's gone," Astrid said tightly, slapping her hand-and the letter-onto the table. They all stared at Snotlout went white.

"Uncle Stoick…" he mumbled in a breathless voice. "No…he has to be okay…I can't be Chief…I'm only being the Heir until Hiccup can work out a way to come back." They all stared at him. "What? You think I don't know he's far and away the best choice? I'm Snotlout! I mess it all up and I really don't have the brains to run my own hut, let alone the entire Tribe! C'mon-Hiccup is smart while I can barely spell the 'S' on my hut! We'd starve or get overrun by Outcasts within three days of me taking over!"

"Wow. I wouldn't have thought you ever had that much insight!" Fishlegs commented bluntly as the stocky Dragon Rider scowled.

"Shut up, Fishface. It doesn't mean I'm not completely awesome as a warrior and a dragon rider but I know what's best for the Tribe!" he snapped. Then he looked over at Astrid, who was simmering with anger. "So did you drive him away, babe? Married two days and your husband already abandons you? I…"

He didn't get any further as Astrid lunged forward, her fist swinging round and cracking Snotlout full in the face. They was a thud as Snotlout hit the floor and blinked. He lifted his head and spat out a tooth.

"Ow."

And then he fainted. Spinning in her heel, she grabbed the letter and glared at the riders.

"Pack-only what you need," she snapped. "We leave for Berk. Wings up in ten!"

oOo

It was late afternoon as Hiccup reached Berk, travelling far faster than he could with the rest of the gang because it was just him and Toothless. And for once, he encouraged the Night Fury to accelerate to his maximum speed, his wings slicing the air, the scream of the wind deafening in his ears as he pressed himself as low as he could over the dragon's back. Toothless was honed to his most aerodynamic, eyes locked on the horizon and wings pumping fiercely. Hiccup's face was numb with the cold, his eyes narrowed against the wind and muscles aching from the strain of remaining hunched so low over the dragon…but he didn't care, for guilt was surging through his heart like a constant, burning pain.

 _Dad, I'm so sorry,_ he thought desperately. _I should have been there. Somehow, I should have stopped it happening. I know I could have._

 _Please don't die without me ever saying how sorry I am this happened._

And then he blinked, tears from the blasting wind burning his eyes.

 _And I know it was your fault…but you're my father and I can't imagine you dying without my having a chance…to see you. I've spent most of my life wanting you to be proud of me…and I-I thought I had at least made you proud. You even called me a fellow-Chief, an equal…so for you to have to outcast me because you wanted me to marry Camicazi instead of Astrid…even when you could see it was wrong…Odin, that broke my heart. I-I think it broke yours as well. But you're too stubborn to make the first move…and so am I…_

 _Until it's maybe too late._

Toothless crooned, as if sensing his torment, and strained himself even more, blasting through the air like a missile and bringing the remote Isle of Berk into view far quicker than it ever had before. The familiar jagged shape coalesced through the mist and darkened, the details appearing as Toothless slowed and soared up over the harbour and the cliffs, seeing Berkians looking up at the familiar sound of the Night Fury and pointing. But his eyes were fixed on the large house at the crest of the hill, the Chief's House-his former home.

Toothless landed, exhausted, on the grassy strip before the house and Hiccup threw himself from the saddle, running in through the door with his dragon ambling at his back and finding the house dim, the flames low in the fire pit and the Chief's bed by the fire, with Gobber standing by and Gothi leaning over the large shape. Hiccup's eyes widened and he took a sharp breath.

"Dad!" he breathed and walked forward, eyes locked on the still shape, heavily bandaged and bloodied, the eyes closed. Glancing up, Gothi stepped back, her face sympathetic as she read his anxiety. "Dad?" he repeated, seeking for any sign of response. _Thor, he would be happy if his father sat up, yelled at him that he was an Outcast and had him hauled off to the prison, if it meant Stoick was fine_. "I-I don't understand. What-what happened?" he asked.

Gobber walked over to him and rested an avuncular hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. There was real worry in his blue eyes as well, for Stoick was his oldest friend. "He was on patrol. Got ambushed by Dragon Fliers. He put up one heck of a fight!"

"Why was he out there by himself?" Hiccup asked urgently, searching Gobber's face for answers-and the big blacksmith looked self-conscious.

"We were in the general vicinity-but yer know yer father, Hiccup!" he explained urgently. "He does what he wants!"

 _Thor, I know that,_ the young Viking thought silently, seeing guilt fill his mentor's face.

"We got there as soon as we could…" Gobber protested defensively but Hiccup sighed.

"I'm sorry, Gobber," he apologised honestly. "I'm just…er…I'm just…" And his voice faltered as his eyes drifted back to the still shape as Gobber patted his shoulder once more.

"I know," he said sympathetically. "We are too. We're doing everything we can." Hiccup felt a small hand rest against his and Gothi looked up, her eyes sorrowful. There was something in her face that settled a lead weight in the pit of his stomach and he looked at his father, his eyes widening.

"No…" he breathed, shaking his head in despair. "No…"

oOo

When the Riders finally arrived back on Berk, it was late at night, close to dawn and they were all exhausted-but the village was still lit by torches and the night patrol was doing its rounds. They were greeted like conquering heroes and someone ran for Spitelout, to welcome back the Heir. Meanwhile, Astrid dismounted and cast a longing glance at her parents' home: she wasn't sure how she would be received, since the last things they had said to her was to start planning a wedding for her to anyone off island they could get a bride price off as spoiled goods.

 _Well, good luck with that now. Technically, no one on this island-except Stoick-could afford me now as a Chief. And I'm already married anyway._

Then she offered her hand and helped Hjordis down, watching the woman wince and try to stretch out cramped muscles and aching joints. There was a pressing problem, even as she was handed her sleeping daughter, for she was certain that she couldn't just walk up to the Hofferson home and ask for a place to stay-for her, her supposed bastard daughter and a complete stranger from another Tribe.

"Astrid!" Fishlegs gently touched her shoulder to try to get her attention and she looked up with a small smile at the husky Rider. "I said-Hjordis can stay at my home. I'm sure my Mom would love to have someone sensible to talk to-since apparently I only talk about Meatlug, Iggy, other dragons and plants!"

"You don't say-I never would have guessed," she commented and sighing in relief. "That is, if Hjordis…?" The other woman gave a smile.

"I would be delighted to meet Mrs Ingerman," she said gratefully. "You Riders are wonderful people, but Thor, you have no idea about home-making. I'll be really interested to see how things are here in Berk…"

"And my Mom would welcome you with open arms…" Fishlegs said kindly. "Especially since I appear to be a disappointment in that area." He paused and looked over at the blonde warrior. "And you're going up to the Chief's House, aren't you?" Astrid nodded and hopped back onto Stormfly, her daughter still sleeping in the carrier on her back, then flew up the village. The Chief's House was quiet as they landed and the Nadder dipped to allow Astrid to scramble down without disturbing Valkana, then walked to roost by the front door. Lifting her daughter into her arms, Astrid cautiously walked to the door and pushed it open, then silently walked in.

The fire was low and the little space was warm, the dancing shadows wrapping the still shape of the Chief, covered with blanket on the bed. His head was bandaged, his face was battered and his eyes were closed. And sitting slump-shouldered by the bed, his hand on the Chief's limp one was Hiccup. He looked pale with deep shadows under his eyes, his expression unfocussed as he remained faithfully at his father's side. Curled at the other side of the fire was Toothless, an eye opening a slit to check who had arrived-and then closing in approval. On a stool the other side of Stoick was Gobber, leaning back against the wall and fast asleep, the sawing sound of his snores loud in the warm silence.

Quietly, she walked forward, unconsciously shifting her daughter in her arms, wrapped in the blanket the twins had given her-which was embroidered with every possible kind of dragon-and one chicken. Hiccup gave no sign he had seen her, his emerald gaze still focussed on the Chief's slack face but she walked evenly to his side and stood at his side, her hand brushing against his arm.

Immediately, he rose to wrap his arms around her and their daughter, burying his head in her shoulder. She could feel his hitching breaths as she hugged him as well, feeling his arms tighten and his head move against her shoulder.

"M'sorry…" he mumbled as she kissed his cheek. He looked up into her eyes and then kissed her urgently, his lips tasting of salt. She quietly lifted a hand to rest against his cheek, feeling the rough stubble under her fingers as he rested into the gentle touch.

"No-I'm sorry," she said honestly as he pulled back and tenderly kissed the palm of her hand. "You were right about everything. But you are our leader-no matter what, I am yours to command." He took a shuddering breath.

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson…" he began but she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Astrid Haddock," she said quietly. "I'm yours, Hiccup. I think my family wanted rid of me."

"And mine outcast me," he reminded her with a wan smile. "But even so-I had to come here. He's my Dad, Astrid and I…" She pressed her finger to his lips again.

"Shh…I know," she assured him. "He's as strong as they come, Hiccup. And if anyone can pull through, it's your Dad. And at least you left a note so I knew where to find you. You know I was always going to come after you. I know how much this news means to you. And that you have to be here. No matter what those idiots out there say…even if they argue you aren't allowed on Berk…I will fight every one of them to make sure that the Chief's son and his grand-daughter are here with him."

He glanced down at the peaceful face of his daughter and nodded, accepting her into his arms and sitting back down. Astrid dragged up a stool and perched at his side, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning against him.

"I love you," she said without shame and he smiled.

"I love you too," he sighed.

"And I love the pair o' yer but could yer manage tae keep it down!" Gobber grumped. "I've bin here since we brought him back but the Council are agitating to do something…and now yer back, I canna see Spitelout waiting. Now he's got the Heir home…" They all cast concerned looks over at Stoick.

"Well, sorry, Gobber-but that was the choice they made," Hiccup pointed out. "I said I would only stay if I married the woman I loved-and no one would acknowledge my arguments. My father knew what he was doing was wrong but he was determined to keep to the contract so my only option was to leave-and that meant…you get Snotlout." Gobber stared at him in shock.

"You do realise that he'll get us all killed?" he asked and Hiccup nodded.

"Maybe," he murmured. "But maybe he could surprise you."

"We are talking about Snotlout, aren't we?" Gobber asked him incredulously. "Laddie-can't ye…?" Hand tightening around Astrid's, Hiccup shook his head.

"I was disowned and outcast, remember?" he told the older Viking shortly. "I should be grateful that a mob with axes and torches aren't waiting outside to haul me off to jail!"

"Well, Mildew has moved permanently to Outcast Island so yer probably safe," the blacksmith mused. "Look, laddie-yer keep vigil and try tae get some rest…and I'll send Frida Ingerman to watch over him when the Council convenes because I need you there-both of ye!" Hiccup cuddled his daughter closer and sighed, leaning against Astrid.

"Not sure that will help…" he commented.

"He would expect ye tae step up, disowned or not, Hiccup," Gobber told him sternly. "Yer his son and the best rider! Snotlout is barely the best rider in his family! If yer wish tae make yer peace, the first thing yer have tae do is stop those muttonheaded Jorgensons from destroying Berk!"


	41. The Return of the Heir

**FORTY-ONE: The Return of the Heir**

The Great Hall was packed with much of the village and pretty much all the warriors, the Elders gathered at the dais and facing their warriors. Hiccup paused at the doorway, trying to enter unnoticed and seeing the other Riders clustered by the Elders on the platform. But every eye was on the front as his Uncle was taking the lead, to the rapt attention of the assembled Hooligans and the Council which consisted of No-Long-Silent Sven, Mulch, Gobber, Gothi-as well as Heather and Cami, who had flown in overnight, promising aid from Bog.

"We need to strike now! We must attack Johann, Krogan and these Dragon Riders full force!" Spitelout urged, his voice rising through the Hall. His icy blue eyes swept over the assembled Hooligans and he clenched his fist for emphasis. "We MUST take the offensive. With the A-Team and new riders we can…"

"…barely make a dent," Astrid pointed out from the back, advancing to join the others. Sheathed in the shadows, with Toothless at his back, Hiccup held back, watching her stare coolly at the older Jorgensen. Spitelout was a typical Hooligan: quick to anger, eager for a fight and not a great thinker. In fact, Hiccup really hoped the tribe wouldn't follow the advice of a man who went down to the docks and hit himself over the head with a bludgeon for entertainment.

"Astrid is right," Fishlegs piped up. "These Fliers outnumber us and in many cases, can outmanoeuvre us!" Snotlout folded his arms.

"We can beat them-with the right strategy," he pointed out. Gobber rolled his eyes.

"And with the right leader!" he emphasised. "Listen-we can't just attack with Stoick in his condition!" Spitelout narrowed his eyes and flicked a meaningful glare at his son.

"Well, we can't very well wait either!" Spitelout shouted and he looked grimly at his son and then at the remains of the Council of Elders. "If Stoick can't perform his duties as Chief, _someone_ needs to step in and do it for him!"

There was a loud murmuring as every Hooligan turned to his or her neighbour and began discussing the situation loudly and at top speed. Spitelout beckoned his son over and Snotlout's shoulders dropped. This was it-the hour he had dreaded and hoped to avoid. Longingly, his gaze trailed to the shadowed shapes of Hiccup and Toothless, hanging back and saying nothing and he cast a despairing look at Astrid. She shrugged and jerked her head, inviting him to step forward and speak for himself and he looked desperate, even as Cami sauntered forward and slid her arm through his,

"Time to step up, Snot," she encouraged him. "Look, I know you don't feel up to this-and you have had a really abbreviated learning period…but you've got your Dad and the Elders to support you and I'm sure you'll do fine! I mean, he flies a dragon as well, so he must understand…?" He shook his head.

"Dad's idea of fun is a 'hitting yourself over the head with a bludgeon' competition," he explained urgently. "He really has no clue what we are facing…"

"But you do," she pointed out.

"Meaning I know I'll get us all killed," he explained unselfconsciously. "Look, I really have no clue about planning or any of those of things…I'm just the heroic warrior type. I blow stuff up-and if that doesn't work, I set it on fire and blow it up again!" Her smile wavered.

"You have me," she pointed out as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Not all the time, do I?" he said with sudden insight. "Your loyalty is first and foremost to Bog. You're here to offer help…but should Bog come under attack, you'd bail in a heartbeat-and that just won't be good enough with these enemies. In fact, there is only one rider who is good enough to face them and have half a chance of winning…" He gestured to the dark corner and the lean shape, standing back by the unmistakeable shape of Toothless. Eyes widening, Cami stared at him.

"You aren't serious, are you?" she asked him.

"As a Flier attack," he replied as he walked forward. "Okay, Dad…" he began.

"I knew it!" Spitelout exulted. "My son, Snotlout, the Heir, will step forward and lead us through this crisis!"

"What? NO!" the younger Jorgensen said urgently, standing forward, his fists clenched. Cami came to stand by him, her face puzzled.

"Are you sure that you were listening?" she asked him thoughtfully. "This crisis needs a leader and as Heir, you are the person chosen by Stoick and the Gods to take the lead!"

"But I'm not, Princess!" he reminded her sharply. "I'm awesome, brave, handsome and witty-but fate and Stoick chose his son and the only reason why I'm here is because you tried to trick him at the Betrothal ceremony into getting married on the spot!"

"Ah…well that was fate as well!" Spitelout argued as Gothi rolled her eyes and clouted him over the head, then scratched a few symbols on the floor.

"She says…not fate but Bog Burglar treachery!" Gobber read, fielding a glare from the irritated Camicazi. "Look-those are her words, Camicazi, not mine…"

"And do we really want Snotlout to lead us against the Fliers?" Sven asked in his ridiculously high-pitched voice. The man, with his bald head, jug ears and large bushy blond moustache was a consummate sheep farmer as well as a member of the A-Team but he was also wary of any Jorgenson, knowing too well their tendency to fight first and think later. "Maybe we should listen to the words of Astrid and Fishlegs. They have much more experience…"

"My son has been a rider longer than they have!" Spitelout snapped.

"By a few minutes!" Fishlegs protested. "And Astrid rode on Toothless long before Snotlout ever got in the air!"

"Ah-but I bonded with Hookfang before she did with Stormfly!" Snotlout retorted, his pride unwisely rearing its head.

"And that was the only time you were ahead of me!" Astrid snapped.

"Ah, Astrid-your jealousy does you no credit!" Snotlout said patronisingly. "I mean, I am awesome and amazing and I am a senior Rider to you…" The blonde folded her arms.

"Snotlout-I mean this most sincerely when I say-I have nothing I am jealous of you about!" she said sarcastically. "Not your fiancée, not your minimal abilities as a Rider or leader, not your position in the Tribe…"

"Hey! I'm the Heir actually, not some former…" he retorted but Astrid bunched her fists and scrambled forward, glaring into his suddenly shocked eyes.

"And I'm a Chief!" she growled.

There was silence

"Um…what?" Gobber asked, looking around. Ingvar and Ilsa Hofferson stared at their daughter: neither even knew she was back on Berk and both of them were saddened and hurt that she wouldn't come straight home to see them. Turning to face the two-limbed backsmith, she lifted her chin and cast him an imperious look.

"I am the Chief of Granite Isle," she announced proudly. "I won the Chiefdom in armed combat when their pig of a Chief, Thorgeir, tried to force me into marriage so he could kill my unborn child and use me as some sort of brood mare for his bastards. I was less than month from my time but I fought him and killed him-and his evil spider of an adviser. I am their Chief and I have documents and gifts in my pack to prove it. So no-I do not envy Snotlout but nor do I accept he is the correct choice. And I won't accept him as leader because he isn't the leader of the Dragon Riders."

"Then who is?" Camicazi asked pointedly. There was a small pause as Astrid gave a triumphant look.

"No Hooligan or Dragon Rider should ever need to ask that question," she scoffed and gestured to the shadowy corner. "And none of them would. Only you-an outsider who pretends to have some interest in joining our Tribe. It's Hiccup. _Always_ Hiccup. And _no one_ else."

"Now, I may be an outsider-but I seem to recall him renouncing his place as Heir so he didn't have to marry me," Cami retorted. "Just before he was disowned and cast out of the Tribe!"

"And now the Tribe needs him back!" Astrid told her smugly but Camicazi looked around the assembled Hooligans and saw a mixture of emotions-from confusion, suspicion and doubt to relief and hope and she folded her arms.

"Don't see them welcoming him back with open arms," she retorted as Astrid turned to glare to the other Riders.

"Sorry-but who made you think you're in charge?" Ruff asked her pointedly. "You're not a Dragon Rider or a member of the A Team. You're just someone who wanted to take Astrid's place and has been riding a Nadder for a few months!"

"Yeah, missy-where were you when we fought the Deathsong, the Armourwing, the Fireworm Queen, the Submaripper…?" Tuff taunted her.

"…the Night Terrors, the Snow Wraith, the Skrill, the Flightmare, the Catastrophic Quaken, the Red Death, the Speed Stingers, the…" Fishlegs continued. Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"We get the message, Fishface," he scoffed.

"…Smothering Smokebreaths, the Changewings, the Thunderdrum, the Scauldron, the.."

"Shut up, Fishlegs!" Snotlout snapped.

"Hey! Whose side are you on, Snot?" Ruff asked him pointedly. He grinned.

"The side that gets me out of having to lead this mess," he admitted. "Look-I think if it's a thing, I'm quitting as Heir as well-because you need the person you've got back!" He gestured to the shady corner. "You need Hiccup and I think you need to acknowledge that!" Immediately Spitelout lunged forward and gripped his son by the shoulder, staring manically into his face with wild ice-blue eyes.

"Look, son-we don't need those stuck-up Haddocks lording it over us any more!" he hissed loudly. "You're a Jorgensen! And a far better Viking than that fishbone ever was! And now Stoick is unable to fulfil his duties, it's your job to step up and take charge-not run away and let us all down, like Stoick's son did!"

"His name is Hiccup, Dad!" Snotlout said stubbornly. "And he's the leader of the Dragon Riders. He's Stoick's son and the rightful Heir. He's trained and experienced and ready! I'm not that person-and if you want a Jorgenson, you want an awesome warrior and daring Rider-and that's me. And someone needs to keep the leader in check-and that's my job, not leading!"

"Actually-it's my job!" Astrid reminded him pointedly. "Your job is to cause chaos, disobey orders and end up behaving like a muttonhead!"

"Astrid, I know you're fighting your obvious desire for me but really…you'll have to deal with it," Snotlout teased her in a patronising voice. "I'm betrothed to the delightful Camicazi Berthasdottir of Bog…"

"Not if you quit being Heir," Cami told him sharply, scowling. "I'm marrying the future Chief of Berk." There was a pause as Gobber glanced over at the shadowy figure and raised his unibrow.

"You wanna join in here, laddie?" he called.

"Sound like you're all doing fine without me," Hiccup commented dryly.

"Well, yer lass is certainly fighting yer corner," Gobber commented.

"Why is he even here?" Spitelout asked pointedly. "He's been outcast! He's not allowed on Berk…"

"If ye want tae stand between a man who rides a Night Fury and his father's sick-bed, feel free…" Gobber retorted sarcastically. "Personally, I think the lad would fly through Helheim and Asgard if he needed to get to his father's side!"

"But he is not allowed here and I will object if you try to reinstate him as Heir!" Cami announced.

"Firstly, he is here and he has every right, as the son of Stoick the Vast," Gobber announced firmly.

"Secondly, he is the leader of the Dragon Riders and we need him," Mulch added.

"Thirdly, Gothi says that you aren't a Hooligan so you have no say in who the Tribe accepts as our Heir," Gobber read as Gothi scratched her staff on the ground, a furious look on her face. Then the elderly woman advanced angrily towards Cami, who backed away. There was a knife in the Bog Burglar Heir's palm-but she knew raising it to the Elder of Berk would be a catastrophic mistake…

"The door's that way!" Astrid said, gesturing but Cami calmed herself, using all her intelligence and diplomatic skill.

"I think I'll stay," she replied. "I represent my Mom, your Chief's oldest ally. Oh-and by the way…if you decide to reinstate him as Heir-our betrothal is back on!" But Astrid only gave a broad smile and looked over to Hiccup, who finally walked forward, his hand automatically stretching out to take Astrid's.

"I'm afraid not," he told her with a smile on his lips, his hand tight around hers and the light gleaming off the rings they both wore. "You see, Astrid and I are now married so you're too late!"

"What?" Cami's voice was outraged.

"What?"

"WHAT?"

"I told you they were all excited," Astrid murmured as she leaned close to Hiccup. But as his emerald gaze swept over the shocked, outraged or confused faces, he sighed.

"May want to tell Gobber he was wrong about the angry mob," he murmured back.

"But we never gave permission…" Ingvar protested.

"I don't need permission-I'm a Chief!" Astrid retorted. "Hey, I can see why Stoick likes saying this…it definitely feels good…"

"But…"

"As a Chief, I chose who I wanted to marry-and I was legally married by Chief Dagur of Berserk in the presence of Chief Atali of Wingmaiden Isle and Queen Mala of Caldera Cay and with the Heirs of Berk and Berserk present as witnesses!" Astrid announced.

"You witnessed Hiccup getting married and you never thought to tell me?" Cami hissed at Snotlout.

"Or the Council?" Sven added. The Heir shrugged.

"Been kinda busy fighting Fliers and celebrating the wedding," he replied without much contrition.

"Son…" Spitelout growled.

"Look, Dad-Astrid left Berk in sort-of disgrace because she was pregnant and Hiccup renounced being the Heir and was outcast," his son pointed out. "They decided to marry once they were back on the Edge and no one objected."

"It was a completely legal marriage performed by a Chief," Fishlegs confirmed and cast Tuffnut a dark look. "Unlike some people…"

"So sorry, Cami-I never agreed to betroth you, I never asked and now I am married," Hiccup told her firmly. There was a pause and then cheers broke out. Almost the entire Tribe were cheering and whooping while the twins were high-fiving again and Astrid's parents were grinning like idiots. Seeing them happy, the blonde pulled away from her new husband and flung herself into her parents' arms.

"My baby," Ingvar murmured, squeezing her tightly, while tears rolled down Ilsa's cheeks.

"Are you happy?" she asked her daughter as Astrid nodded, not trusting herself to speak. It was smoky in the Great Hall, which had to be the reason why her eyes were watering, right?

"I couldn't be happier-with Hiccup as my husband and our daughter…" she said and then heard her mother gasp.

"Daughter?"

"Well, I was pregnant when I left here, remember?" she said, feeling her father tense. Ilsa's face was filled with joy.

"Is she alright?" she asked urgently.

"Of course-she's bonny and beautiful," the new mother said proudly.

"Has he accepted her?" Ingvar asked in a gruff voice. There was a pause but Astrid smiled.

"Of course-and he dotes on his daughter," she reassured her father. "Dad-I know it's not what you wanted or how you wanted-but I'm where I always wanted to be-married to Hiccup and starting a family together." She paused. "Well, maybe not in this order and maybe not the family so soon either-but I'm happy." The lines of worry and strain eased from Ingvar's hard face and his eyes softened.

"Then I am happy," he sighed. "All I wanted for you was for you to be safe and wed to someone who would value and love you…"

"Not necessarily in that order," Astrid grumbled under her breath as Ilsa broke away and walked up to Hiccup, who backed up a pace. There was a short pause-and then the woman hugged him tightly.

"Um…hi…" he managed as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You know, I always hoped you would marry Astrid," she said happily. "I couldn't wish for a better son-in-law…"

"Nor me…" Ingvar murmured and looked him up and down, seeing the fading scars from his eventful journey and the sword strapped to his hip. "As long as you protect and look after my daughter and grand-daughter…" He offered Hiccup his hand and after a second, the Dragon Rider clasped it.

"Of course-though I think your daughter looks after me as well, sir," he admitted.

"Is no one going to address the Gronckle in the room?" Spitelout asked snarkily.

"Where?"

"Shut up, Fishface!"

"That Hiccup is disowned and an Outcast?" Camicazi persisted.

"Wow. And I thought Mildew had moved away…but it's just like he never left," Tuff snarked.

"Because it's not your business," Ruff added.

"I vote that I step down from being Heir and Hiccup takes it back!" Snotlout announced.

"What?" Spitelout was almost spitting in his shock as Sven and Mulch shared a look and stared cheering.

"You heard me, Dad," the younger Jorgensen said, his arms folded. "My cousin is the best person for the job and one thing Uncle Stoick taught me was that a Chief-or an Heir-puts the Tribe's needs above his own."

"Like he did at our Betrothal?" Cami snarked.

"No, I think he put the Tribe's needs above all-when you wanted him to swear to obey you and thus make us all subjects of Bog," Fishlegs pointed out. "He put everyone before himself and almost lost Astrid and his life as a consequence. He's paid for his mistakes." Gothi scratched frantically on the ground, bashed Gobber on the head and forced him to look at her runes.

"And the old bag…sorry, our revered Elder says that Fishlegs is absolutely correct," he read. "Ow. Yer staff swing is still as strong as ever! She also says that the Tribe will make a fatal mistake in not reinstating him to his former position."

"Hiccup is the only man to lead us against the Fliers!" Astrid confirmed.

"The A-Team agrees wholeheartedly!" Gustav announced, as team leader.

"And Stoick trained Hiccup to be a wise and dutiful Chief," Gobber added.

"And he learned to be a brave, daring and selfless leader on his own!" Snotlout added.

"HIC-CUP! HIC-CUP! HIC-CUP!" the twins yelled, riling up the crowd, who swiftly took up the chant.

"I move that the Council removes Hiccup's outcasting for the security of the Tribe in this time of danger and reinstall him as Heir-and then as Acting-Chief until Stoick is recovered…or…" Ingvar Hofferson called. There were wild cheers.

"OBJECTION!" Camicazi and Spitelout called together. There was a pause as the cheering died down a little.

"HIC-CUP! HIC-CUP! HIC-CUP!"

"Then we vote!" Gobber announced. "Council? Who votes for Hiccup's banishment to be overturned and restore him as Heir?" Sven, Mulch and Gothi put their hands up immediately and Gobber raised his own flesh hand. "Against?" Spitelout defiantly raised his fist, an ugly scowl on his face, though he could see his chances of getting his son on the throne vanish before his eyes. "Four-one on the Council. Now-the village. Who votes for Hiccup to be accepted back and restored as Heir?"

Every hand shot up and there were cheers and yells of excitement from the Hooligans. The Riders all put both hands up-just in case as Gobber nodded.

"Against?"

Only Camicazi put her hand up.

"No objectors," Gobber announced crushingly, blanking the outsider. "Hiccup-I want to formally ask you if you would rejoin the Hooligan Tribe and resume your position as Heir?"

There was a long moment as wary emerald eyes swept across the room, There was genuine warmth and hope in every face and seeing the people his father had trained him from a small child to protect so hopeful, he knew there was only one answer. And only one he could give that his father would expect.

"What about the Viking Council rules?" he asked carefully. Gobber grinned as Gothi scratched on the floor.

"Yer know, I'm gonna have tae find someone tae buff those out," he grumbled. "A Tribe can overrule them if the whole Tribe are in agreement."

"But Spitelout objected," the auburn-haired Viking pointed out. There was an awkward pause as Gobber scowled and turned to the older Jorgensen. But Spitelout just smiled.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked smugly. Grinning broadly, Snotlout stepped forward.

"I quit as Heir-effective as of…NOW!" he said obviously. "There. No matter what happens, I won't be taking the Throne. So you either agree or the throne goes to the next person in line…and I believe that would be by election…and I propose Hiccup…or Astrid…" There was no repentance or wavering in his clear blue eyes. "But it isn't gonna be me, Dad. I may give Hiccup Hel when we're on missions and I may have tried to undermine him and usurp his leadership because you pushed me to…but I know who I am and I know what I'm good at. And leading isn't it. Thor, it would really eat into my beauty sleep…"

For a moment, there was a glaring match between father and son and Hiccup leaned close to Astrid.

"If looks could kill, the Jorgsenson clan would now be extinct," he murmured and she struggled to stifle her giggles. There was a moment of silence as Gothi hobbled forward and swung her staff, cracking both men across the head with her staff.

"OW!"

"She says grow up!" Gobber translated and there was a loud huff from Spitelout.

"Okay, he can come back," he said irritably. "So can we please get on with deciding whether we can attack the Fliers?"

"Hiccup?" Gobber asked him clearly. "Will you accept?"

He looked across the sea of hopeful and trusting faces, seeing Camicazi's exasperated roll of the eyes-though she couldn't actually object to the way another Tribe decided to run their own affairs-and then Gobber, who was giving a happy thumb's up. Gothi was nodding, the Riders were bouncing with excitement and then, as he turned to his wife, she smiled.

"I trust you," she whispered.

"Yes," he said.

"And will you lead us against the Fliers?"

He paused for a long moment-and then nodded. For a second he closed his eyes, hearing the creak of leather garments, the crackle of the fire, the soft sounds of breaths, the little warble from Toothless. Astrid's hand brushed his and he breathed in her scent, fresh and clear and clean, a beacon amid the smoky fug of the Great Hall, packed with people who washed much less often than he did, prepared food and the finest whiff of decay. The he turned back to Gobber and opened his eyes.

"But only when we have a proper plan and know where to go," he said. "Fishlegs will explain about the King of Dragons and where we are now in collecting the lenses, while Snotlout will take the A-Team through some drills…" He glanced over at his cousin and saw Snotlout's chest puff out in pride. Astrid was the best trainer and had created the A-Team but the chance to boss his father around would bolster the younger Jorgenson's confidence…especially since he had surrendered what Hiccup had known he had coveted for so many years.

"And what will you be doing, lad?" Gobber asked.

"I just need to have a word with my Dad," Hiccup explained, his eyes trailing to his wife. " _We'll_ be having a word with my Dad." Understanding, the blacksmith nodded and turned to the excited Hooligans.

"Right yer are, laddie," he said. "And in the meantime, we can get a celebratory feast set up…just to mek sure everyone remains on side…" He winked, his blue eyes filled with mischief. "Yer people are much more likely to remain enthusiastic with full bellies and plenty of mead in them!"

"Oh gods," Hiccup muttered, grabbing Astrid's hands. "Um…see you later, Mr and Mrs Hofferson…but I think I really need to let my Dad know he's a father-in-law and a grandfather!" Ingvar wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and nodded.

"Take your time, son," he said warmly. "We'll be here!"

"Three cheers for the New Heir to Berk!" Tuff yelled and the whole Tribe cheered loudly as the couple ran for the door…with the cool blue eyes of Camicazi trailing them thoughtfully.

She should need to have a word as well.


	42. Hope

**FORTY-TWO: Hope**

Hjordis was sitting with Frida Ingerman in keeping the Chief company. The other woman was almost a splitting image of her son, a heavily-built woman with a round face, round blue-green eyes and fair hair pulled into a braided knot at the back of her head. The two women were swapping notes of home management, recipes and knitting patterns as they sat with the sleeping Chief, watching over the dozing Valkana. The child was swaddled warmly and laid comfortably on her side in her crib, the soft sigh of her breaths still audible above the respectful low murmur of the two women. The house was lit by the warm light of the fire, a couple of fat lamps adding a little extra light by the Chief's head.

Both women looked up as the door opened to allow Hiccup and Astrid to enter. Both had heard of the commotion in the Great Hall and had guessed what Spitelout had been agitating about-after all, the man had been boasting that his son was now the Heir. But they had also heard cheers and that usually meant that cooler heads had prevailed. Frida looked up with a smile.

"Any trouble?" she asked, a small smile lifting her lips. There was a pause.

"Not really," Astrid replied. "I mean apart from Spitelout wanting to recklessly attack the Fliers, Snotlout quitting as Heir, Hiccup having his Outcasting overturned and being reinstated as Heir…not much…" The woman stared at the self-conscious young man.

"You're Stoick's Heir again?" she checked and he nodded with an embarrassed rub of the back of his neck.

"Ah…yeah…you see…I was sort of suggested by Snotlout and the Council and…"

"Oh, thank Thor," Frida sighed. "Your cousin is a complete muttonhead!" Astrid stared at her.

"Wow," she commented. "I mean…we all know that you're the hero and he's the muttonhead, Hiccup…but the Tribe never really seemed to get that…"

"I can assure you, we've got that now!" Frida retorted and then her round face cracked into big smile. "Gods bless you, Hiccup. You're the best man to lead us through this-your father excepted, of course…" Nodding, he smiled as Astrid glanced over at her daughter and smiled.

"Was she any trouble?" she asked and Hjordis grinned.

"She's a little diamond," she reassured the blonde as Hiccup moved to take the chair by his father's head. "We'll give you some time." And they quietly got up and left, as Astrid located a stool and sat at Hiccup's side, looking at the Chief and seeing his son devastated. No matter how awkward Hiccup had felt for losing Berk's gold, how guilty he felt for being away or allowing Berk to be attacked during Hiccup's war with Johann, he was close to his father. And sure, their relationship had been pretty awkward until the boy was fifteen, since he slew the Red Death, Hiccup and Stoick had become close. The young man had developed the confidence he so desperately needed and had allowed his leadership abilities, strength of character and bravery to shine forth. And Stoick never wasted a chance to remind Hiccup how proud he was-of the young man as a son and as the future Chief of Berk. It was what had made their estrangement over the betrothal all the more tragic…but it was inevitable that Hiccup would rush back to Berk the moment that his father was injured.

As she watched, Hiccup gently found the bowl of water, laced with herbs that Gothi had carefully bruised into the water to help heal Stoick's wounds. And he was wounded…badly, to render such a powerful and determined warrior unconscious. His face was badly bruised, his eyes swollen and his head bandaged over the contusions from the Flier attack. Quietly, Hiccup bathed his wounds, his green eyes never leaving his father's face.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he said quietly. "I should have been here. This should have been me."

Astrid touched his arm, her eyes widening in concern.

"Babe…" she murmured but he sighed.

"I can't leave his side, Astrid," he sighed, his eyes trailing over the still shape. "I mean-he wouldn't leave me." He swallowed and his voice dropped. "And what if he…you know…and I wasn't here? I-I-I'd never forgive myself…" Her hand found his and she rested against him, relieved as he leaned against her, his eyes closing.

"You know he'll pull through, Hiccup," she reassured him softly. "He's Stoick! The most stubborn, strongest, bravest warrior in the history of the Tribe." She nuzzled against his neck and felt his arm slide around her. "You know you can't blame yourself for this, right?" He gave a shuddering breath.

"Who else can I blame?" he asked her simply. "I should have been here. And I would have been…if I hadn't left. If I hadn't abandoned my position as Heir and my people and left…to go after you." Her eyes snapped open. "And it was my choice-because I love you. And I could never consider marrying anyone else. You and Val are my world. And I tried not to make Dad ashamed. But in the end, I was forced to choose between my duty and my love…"

"Also your duty," Astrid reminded him. He managed a wan smile.

"A Chief protects his own," he admitted. "And you are my own, Milady-just as I am yours."

"And Val is ours," she confirmed.

"But it looks like Berk is mine to protect as well," he sighed and turned back to Stoick, his hand finding his father's huge paw.

"And you protected it by leaving, my love," she reminded him. "Heather told me what Camicazi tried. That her mother and their elder tried to effectively subjugate the Tribe by making you promise to 'obey' her. No Chief can ever make a binding vow to obey the Chief or Heir of another Tribe...because that hands your people to him or her!" She bunched her fists. "I should have stayed and fought for you."

"I should have fought more for you," he admitted, but she turned to look into his concerned face.

"Hiccup-neither of us was in the best place," she admitted. "I was heartbroken and devastated that my father wanted to marry me off to whoever would take soiled goods...and you just seemed scared to upset your Dad. And part of me...didn't believe that you could work this out. So I ran."

"And I went after you," he sighed. "Dad-I found Astrid...eventually. But on the way...oh, Dad...I'm sorry. I found some hunters far more ruthless than Viggo, people who tortured and mutilated and killed for fun. And I let Toothless and I become their prisoners. It was my fault, my carelessness that got us captured. And we nearly died. But when we caught up with where she had been heading…and found that Astrid had gone missing, I was so scared that they had got her, that they would kill her and our child...or both...that I..." He paused and took a shuddering breath. "I did whatever I needed to so they would fear me. So they would know that hurting my wife and my child would carry the highest price. But in the end...I found out they didn't have her after all. I destroyed and-and killed for nothing..."

"Not for nothing," Astrid reminded him. "They were still astonishingly brutal hunters, men who destroyed for fun. And who had harmed you and Toothless." Hiccup's hand tightened around his father's.

"In the end, I found her-in labour, alone," Hiccup said and his voice strengthened. "I helped deliver our child, our daughter." He felt Astrid move, hearing a slight whimper from the infant. "We named her Valkana-after Mom. It was Astrid's idea...but I love it. And you would be so proud of her, Dad. I mean, she's anything but a Hiccup! She's bonny and strong and fierce and has a set of lungs on her! I mean, we can certainly tell she's your granddaughter!" He glanced over and saw Valkana's wide eyes staring at him myopically and he took the baby expertly in his arms. "Right, Princess?"

And he froze as the huge hand raised and gently brushed the soft head, bruised eyes opening a slit.

"'S'my...girl..." Stoick rasped. Breath hitching, his son suddenly smiled.

"Dad!" he exclaimed in delight. "Oh thank Thor!I thought you...you..."

"My head feels...like a Gronckle is chewing rocks in there," Stoick growled roughly. "Keep it down, son..." Hiccup immediately cringed and looked embarrassed.

"Oops. And sorry, Dad," he said quietly as Astrid giggled. Put Hiccup on a dragon or in a crisis and he was awesome but face him with his father, the Chief...even semi-conscious and wounded...and he had a tendency to turn back into the awkward teen she had fallen in love with. Grimacing, Stoick forced his eyes open and inspected his first grandchild, his battered face lifting in a small smile.

"Aye, she's nothing like you...but I can tell she's yours, son," he said haltingly. "And yours, lass. She's beautiful..."

"Thank you, sir," she said respectfully, feeling calm. Hiccup carefully poured his father some water and tenderly helped support his head as he allowed the thirsty Chief to drink. It was a curiously intimate and tender moment that gave the girl a sudden insight into the closeness of the bond between father and son, no matter how each grumbled about the other. Then Stoick sighed, seeing her expression.

"I made a royal mess of it all, didn't I?" he admitted and she nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid you did, Chief," she confirmed. Green eyes turned on his son.

"We need...to reverse your outcasting..." he said, his voice gaining strength. Faced with something that was important to his family, Stoick put his own pain and weakness aside because he knew he had to atone for his earlier actions, his own failure to stand up for his son and prevent what had happened. Though he hadn't heard everything, he knew that Hiccup and Toothless had suffered after leaving Berk...and he could have prevented it. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, self-conscious.

"Um...Gobber already took care of that...well, the Council did..."

"Even Spitelout?" Stoick's voice was suspicious.

"Oh yes, he decided that as the only person who didn't agree initially, he really didn't want to be the Mildew this time," Hiccup admitted.

"And Snotlout resigned as Heir, meaning the Council voted Hiccup back in," Astrid added. "To serious cheering and celebration, I might add." There was a definite smile on Stoick's face now.

"I couldn't be happier," he admitted, his hand gently stroking the baby's downy-soft strawberry hair. Val's eyes had closed and her gentle breathing showed she was back asleep, happy now she was in her father's arms. "About everything..." Astrid raised an eyebrow as Hiccup's face .

"She's definitely a Daddy's girl," she noted dryly as Hiccup gave his sassiest grin.

"Of course, you know she's getting a dragon as soon as she can walk, right?" he teased her.

"Haddock-I am axing your other leg off if you get our daughter barbecued before her second birthday!" Astrid snapped. Playfully, Hiccup gently placed his hands over Val's ears-even though she was still asleep.

"Don't listen to her, Princess," he said in a low voice. "Mommy doesn't mean to mutilate Daddy any further...she's just being overprotective..." Stoick managed a chuckle.

"This brings back memories," he admitted. "I remember getting Gobber to make you the tiniest axe he could-so you could start training as soon as you could walk..." Hiccup blushed, recalling how unimpressive he had been as a specimen when he was small.

"Ah-haha..." he managed unconvincingly. "I remember that...um..." Stoick chuckled again.

"Aye...you used it as a paperweight," he pointed out, causing the young man to blush even more fiercely. And then the Chief's face fell. "But with you being the Heir again, that could pose problems with the Bog Burglars..." The young couple shared a worried look.

"Um...Dad...I may already have sorted that out," Hiccup admitted. "Um...please remember that I was outcast and had only just been reunited with Astrid after months apart and hardships and being frantic about her safety and had nowhere to go except the Edge...and I do have some friends...so I...um..."

"We got married," Astrid finished for him, seeing Stoick's eyes widen.

"W-when?" the Chief asked as Hiccup's shoulders sagged briefly.

"A few days ago...on the Edge," he confessed. "Dagur married us as a Chief and we had Snot, Heather and Mala there." Stoick frowned.

"Two Heirs and two Chiefs present?" he asked, recalling what Hiccup had told him about the Queen of the Defenders of the Wing.

"Um...three actually," Hiccup amended cautiously. "Astrid is now a Chief..."

Stoick stared and she self-consciously rubbed her arm.

"I ended up on Granite Isle," she admitted. "I was close to my time and I was kept prisoner because the bastard half-troll Chief wanted to kill my baby and force me to marry him. So on our 'wedding' day, I challenged him for the Chiefdom-and won. I slew him and his evil spider of an Adviser." Stoick's eyes were saucers now. "So I was Chief-but there were still followers of the old Chief there and it wasn't safe to remain when I was vulnerable in childbirth and just after-so I installed a Regent and left, advising them to elect another Chief if I hadn't returned within a year." Stoick nodded, his battered face thoughtful.

"You did well, lass," he said gravely. "They're a barbaric lot down there. You did well to protect yourself and your child from their heathen ways..." Then he smiled. "You're a warrior, a protector, Astrid. And there is no one else I would want as my daughter in law."

Hiccup sighed, his eyes suddenly filled with self-doubt.

"Thanks, Dad," he sighed. "I mean, I'm not even sure where to start. I'm glad you're happy about Astrid-but why didn't you say this before? And wow-I know I'm not a warrior but..." With a grunt, Stoick reached out and grasped his son's shoulder, stilling his sarcastic voice.

"Son-you aren't a traditional viking warrior," he said carefully. "But you are a leader-and a great one at that. I worried when you were young that you would never be able to lead the Tribe, that they wouldn't listen to you or respect you. But I know now...there is no one else who could lead them. You have proven yourself to be brave, cunning, determined, willing to sacrifice what you hold dearest for what you know is right. And all the way through, you have protected your own. The Tribe insisted on you back. Your own cousin wanted you back-or he wouldn't have relinquished what he craved for so long. You are a remarkable man, a Dragon Master, a leader, a general, a husband and father, a friend. And the best son I could ever have hoped for...not what I envisaged but far, far better. Because you have in you the best qualities of both my beloved Valka and myself."

Hiccup blinked.

"Um...wow," he managed. "I mean, would it have killed you to have said this sooner?"

"I think almost being killed was the only way to get this into my thick skull...well, that and you almost being killed by those bounty hunters..." Stoick admitted.

"Oh Thor...what does that mean for our next father and son heart-to-heart chat...?" Hiccup sassed. "Should I wave goodbye to my other leg?"

"Preferably not," Astrid commented. "It may prove awkward when Val starts walking..."

"You do know Hiccup was into everything and was a tiny cyclone of trouble when he was small?" Stoick asked her. She sniggered.

"Let's hope my daughter takes after me..." she replied.

"Not a hope," Hiccup grinned, his hand squeezing his father's again. "So we are married and Cami can't have me. It was a legal wedding between two consenting adults-one Outcast so no family or Tribe to object and the other a Chief so in total and irrevocable control of her destiny."

"The Tribe will have to offer reparations to the Bog Burglars," Stoick sighed. "Unless she wants to continue and marry Snotlout..."

"I wouldn't," Astrid commented dryly. "But I agree it is better to keep them as allies-especially with Johann and Krogan on the loose and close to finding the last lenses..."

"Time is running out with these fliers," Hiccup said and his father nodded. "We've got to stop Johann and the fliers or none of this will matter. If they get hold of those last lenses and find the King of Dragons...then our dragons will be subjugated and everyone we love, everything we hold dear may well be swept away."

"That's my son," Stoick smiled, his eyes weighing heavy once more.

"So you hold on, Dad," Hiccup said. "Berk needs you. I need you. I'll tell Gothi you woke and she can check you out in the morning...but in the mean time, you rest. Heal. You'll be back on your feet, bellowing at the Tribe in no time..." Smiling, the Chief's eyes closed and Hiccup saw him fall asleep. Quietly, Astrid touched his arm.

"You okay, babe?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Dad is going to recover and we're together." Val opened her eyes and began to fret.

"And my daughter is hungry," Astrid pointed out. Hiccup smiled.

"Oh-kay...I will just sit here quietly not looking at all while my amazing wife feeds our child," he commented. "And once we're all done, we should all get some rest. In the morning...I need to speak with everyone here and plan what we can do to stop Johann, once and for all."


	43. New Understandings

**FORTY THREE: New Understandings**

Sometime around midnight, Hiccup had rested his wife down on his old bed upstairs with Valkana's crib at her side while he had remained in the chair, staring at his sleeping father and rolling everything that had happened around in his head. Toothless had managed to curl around his seat and he was aware of the warm bulk of the Night Fury behind him-a dragon that would inspire awe and fear when he was in the skies but which often acted like a giant puppy or kitten when with his master. There was a small rumble as he snored and Hiccup felt a small smile tugging at his lips. Toothless was his best friend, his protector and confidante and had saved his life so many times…and he honestly had no clue what he would do if he ever lost the dragon. But equally, he had no clue how he could ever react if he lost Astrid. The months he had been away from her had been an aeon of torment, every night fractured by nightmares, imagining her hurt or sick or dead, imagining hunters torturing her or her losing the baby…or her hating him…and the guilt had been a constant pain in his chest, eating away at him until he had finally broken, knowing he was out of time and using methods he never would have considered before…and taking lives…

"I am a disgrace," he murmured. "I've betrayed everything you taught me. I didn't just use force to get back what was mine-I used it to intimidate, the terrorise, to make them fear me…and that's not what a Chief does. A Chief should be just and fair, he should be respected for his strength and should stand for the needs of the tribe. But I didn't. I came in blasting, yelling at them to hand Astrid back and terrorising them I sunk their ships, I killed men and I relished in the reputation I had created because I wanted whoever had her to release her. But…none of them did. She was a prisoner on Granite Isle…and I never knew. I could have found her and saved her from having to fight for her life. I failed her on every level."

"Not…quite…" Stoick rasped, his hand tightening around his son's. "You found her when she needed you most. You were there for the birth of your child. I wasn't allowed in the room."

Imagining his enormous father hovering over-protectively over his now-dead mother, Hiccup nodded absently.

"I can see that," he commented. "I mean…not exactly inconspicuous…and I doubt Gothi could get past you to do whatever an actual Healer does at the birth…"

"Always…the cracks 'bout…my weight…" Stoick commented with a small smile.

"Fishbone talking here," Hiccup reminded him. "And I get all the leg jokes as well…"

Stock chuckled and then his hand tightened around his son.

"I used to be called 'Stoick the Vindictive'," he admitted slowly. "And I didn't always behave in a way that my Tribe would have been proud of. There was this man-Reynir Ornssen-from the Burplout Tribe who visited Berk when I was a new Chief. He was a grifter, a chancer, a man who could talk all four legs off a yak and crooked as they come…and he started making advances at Valka-your mother. It was around the time I was starting to court her…though I was about as tongue-tied as you were…"

Rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously, Hiccup nodded. "Gods, I was so pathetic I didn't dare say anything for months and years…because I was so scared she wouldn't feel anything for me…and I was terrified that I would lose her friendship if I said anything. But it took me almost losing her completely…to the Hunters in the ocean, to the Scourge of Odin, to blindness and finally when Viggo held his sword to her throat that I knew…I couldn't live without her. I mean…I told her I loved her when she lost her sight…and I asked her to marry me as soon as I got her in my arms after Viggo died." He stuttered to a halt. "Except somehow he isn't…" Then he looked at his father's amused gaze. "Sorry…rambling…"

"But Reynir was a cruel one, tells untruths about debts and playing members of the Tribe off against one another," he said, his tone turning grim. "He swindled a handful of old men out of their treasures and no one could protest because he swore witness that they had done valid deals. But then he had his eye on Val and he offered her father money for her hand, offering an outrageous bride price. And he considered it-because she was a little…independent. Aye, she was a beauty, Hiccup. She was slim like you, though taller…"

"Yeah-still a runt," Hiccup grumbled.

"…and she had the most beautiful green eyes-which you inherited. Her hair was chestnut waves, in long braids down her back and she had this restless energy that refused to be tamed. I loved her even though I was older…but others thought she was a little odd. Her father considered it because he couldn't see her managing a better match-but she hated the idea and she came to me. Thor, I had no idea what to do, because I didn't have that much money to match his offer. But I asked her plainly…if she would ever be interested in a warrior like me. I mean, I was the epitome of a Viking warrior-big, brave, brash…"

"Boneheaded…" Hiccup commented.

"What?"

"Bold," Hiccup added quickly. His father gave him a sideways look. "And she said…?"

"She blushed," Stoick admitted. "And then she reached up and kissed me on the cheek. My Dad hadn't arranged a marriage for me-he wanted me to find the woman who owned my heart-and in that second, she took mine irrevocably. I have never loved another woman since that day…" His voice trailed off, the nostalgia and longing making Hiccup's heart clench. He knew intellectually that his father missed his mother all the time-though he hid it amazingly under his gruff, tough exterior-and now he had spent so much time worrying he had lost Astrid forever, he knew how his father felt. His hand tightened around Stoick's huge paw.

"I know the feeling," he offered and Stoick smiled.

"Reynir didn't like that she came to me-and less that I spoke to her father that hour and made an offer for Valka. It was slightly less than Reynir had offered but Valka told her father in no uncertain terms that she would never marry him and she wanted the chance to be betrothed to me. So he was politely but firmly turned down. And he didn't take it well-so instead, he lied to village and said that Valka was spoiled goods, that he had already lain with her. And I saw her face-the horror, the disgust, the anger at such lies which would destroy her chances of a good match and I felt such rage that I challenged him. I called him a liar and a fraud. I called him out for the lies he had spoken to defraud the older members of the Tribe and Gothi asked me to think before I spoke. But I ignored her and challenged Reynir to a duel to the death."

"Oh boy…" Hiccup commented. "Though it's heartening to know where I got it from…" Stoick nodded.

"Reynir cheated every way he could-he was a year or so older than me but so much more worldly-yet I was furious and determined not just to win but to make him pay for his lies. So we met in the Dragon-Killing Arena and he called me a 'pup' and a 'fool'. He lied about Val, dragging her name in the mud and every time he opened his mouth, I grew more and more furious. And though I was younger than him, I was a Viking warrior and the Chief and I beat him. He begged for his life and I almost walked away…but he sneered that he had still taken Val from me-and that was it. I buried my axe in his head and beheaded his corpse. We sent his body back to his Tribe and I threatened to declare war on them if they dared protest at his death. Turns out, I needn't have worried-because they hated him as much as I did. But I wanted to kill him the moment he slandered Val and destroy his Tribe if they angered me over it."

"Um…wow…that's both reassuring and horrifying that it seems to run in the family," Hiccup commented. "I mean, I wanted to destroy those Hunters because I thought they had Astrid and our child and I knew how cruel they were. Thor knows, they tortured me and Toothless for four weeks and…"

The grip on his hand tightened.

"Any man would react the same if he thought the woman he loved and their child were in pain…dying…" the Chief said gruffly. "And I am glad that sometimes…even though you are a man who will always seek the peaceful answer…that sometimes you will use whatever it takes to protect those you love." Hiccup leaned forward.

"But it wasn't necessary," he said quietly. "They didn't have her."

"You acted like a Chief-and I am proud of you, son," Stoick said tiredly. "To be honest, I was glad I bulked up a bit and became 'the Vast'. I never regretted protecting my Valka. And you should never regret protecting your own. And you should never regret the choices you make." Hiccup swallowed.

"You should rest," he murmured. "But Dad-I can't let these Fliers get away with this. They have to be stopped before they enslave all of dragon kind and use them to conquer us all!" Stoick's eyes fluttered closed.

"Follow your heart, son," he murmured. "Protect your own…"

And then his breathing deepened into sleep, leaving the young Heir staring at his sleeping father, his eyes trailing with guilt over the bruises and bandages.

"Enlightening," a familiar voice said as Cami emerged from the shadows. Hiccup stiffened, his eyes widening as he saw her walk easily through the space towards him. She was moving silently as always and he recalled she was always the most skilled at invading spaces where she wasn't supposed to be,

"And private," he forced himself to say. "He spoke to me as a son and you should not be here. You weren't invited."

"Too late for that and…" she began as Toothless cracked an eye open and growled. She stiffened and then backed up a pace. "Oh…kay…here now…and I need to speak with you in private." Gently resting a hand against Toothless's warm bulk, Hiccup gestured to the chair opposite his father. Easily, Cami sat down.

"Speak," he said. She paused and looked as if she was thinking hard.

"I never meant it to work out this way," she said honestly. "I mean…we used to be friends, you and I. The two outcasts among the Heirs, the runt and the girl…"

"Go us," Hiccup sassed quietly.

"And when Mom told me about the arrangement, I was pleased…because if I had to be lumbered with anyone, I wanted it to be with you. I mean, you're sarcastic and brave and loyal…and I knew I could always rely on you."

"But in the meantime, we grew up," Hiccup reminded her. "I was stopped going to the Chieftain Meetings when it started to become obvious I wasn't going to suddenly turn into a buff brash Chieftain's son…and it hardly fitted Stoick the Vast to have a sarcastic fishbone of a son when Mogadon and Norbert were parading their impressive sons to the Council. I was ostracised and bullied because I was…well, a disappointment. Every day I saw my father's eyes filled with shame that his son wasn't what he hoped. And I didn't help myself. I was so desperate to prove myself…especially to Astrid, though I didn't realise it then…that I created all these machines to fight dragons. And they failed…"

"Really?"

"Spectacularly," he conceded. "Some raids, I caused more damage than the dragons. And then…I shot him down. No one believed me and I was humiliated in public once more…so I was determined to prove myself. I found him, bound up and tried to kill him. But I couldn't."

"Why not?" She was leaning forward.

"He looked at me and I saw him helpless and resigned to his fate. Expecting death as inevitable. And I saw myself. So I let him go." Cami chuckled.

"That was very Hiccup," she commented. He shrugged.

"I can only be myself," he said. "So I befriended him and the rest is history."

She sighed.

"I missed you," she admitted. "I mean, I didn't have that many friends…and Mom was so determined that I should marry you. I had heard you had become a celebrity and I was looking forward to seeing you again…but when we arrived, you had changed. Grown. And you were very clear you had given your heart to someone else. And I was…disappointed. Part of me that was the stubborn Bog Burglar wanted to make you go ahead because otherwise I would end up with one of those muscle-headed lunatics who we hated at the Chieftain Meetings. But the part of me that had been your friend felt guilty. And I should have talked to you properly…and listened. I mean, it was obvious you really loved Astrid."

"Thanks," Hiccup said sarcastically. "Why didn't you?"

"Because the Bog Burglar part was stronger," she admitted. "But I didn't realise Mom was trying to marry us at the betrothal service. And it was a relief when you broke it off…because marrying someone who would resent me for losing him the love of his life and his child would be torment. I have no doubt you would be polite…but you wouldn't be the friend I remembered. It wasn't worth it."

"Wow. Wish you could have said that as well," he added. She grimaced.

"I love my Mom."

"And I love my Dad-but you forced me to disappoint him again. You forced me to make him outcast me-again." His voice was bitter.

"Again?"

"Yeah-first time was after he discovered about Toothless," he told her sharply and felt the dragon croon behind him. "It's okay, bud-that wasn't much fun for either of us, was it?" And she smiled.

"You know, I can't understand how you and he are so close," she sighed. "I mean I love my dragon but you treat him like a Viking."

"He's my brother," Hiccup said simply. "He was the only person who listened to me. I saved him and he saved me. That's how it is. And when we were captured by the Hunters, he saved my life. There are four people in this Realm I would give my life for: Dad, Astrid, Val and Toothless."

Camicazi smiled.

"There's the boy who used to be my friend," she admitted and then shrugged. "Look, Hicc-I accept that the wedding is off. And that what we tried to do was wrong. But I have to think what is best for my people."

"I can tell you now…I do the same…and marrying you would never have been the best for our people," he told her. "I love Astrid. She is my second-in-command, one of the best warriors on Berk and my wife. Thor, did I just say that? And life without her would not be worth even trying. So I followed her-and my only regret was that I didn't fly out the instant I knew she was gone." Then he looked into her eyes. "But you need to make the choice, Cami. Somewhere, there will be a moment where you need to stop the madman who threatens the Archipelago. And Johann is that man. He wants to subjugate all dragons and use them to threaten and enslave all of us. And you may need to make a choice to stop him-even if the cost is very high."

"Could you do it?" Cami asked him archly and he he nodded once, his face grim.

"I already have," he reminded her. "I abandoned Astrid when she was near her time because Snotlout, the Heir to Berk, was missing. I nearly lost her…but it was what I had to do. I am a Viking of Berk and that will always be foremost in my thoughts…even if it costs me my life." Then he looked at her. "Could you do it, Cami? Risk Bog to save everyone? Or would you secede Bog to Johann to stop them being killed? Because one day, that may be the choice? Live as slave or die fighting for freedom?"

She grinned.

"When you put it like that…I'll go down fighting every time," she said firmly.

"If you fight with us, you fight with us all the way to the end…whatever that may be," Hiccup told her and she paused-then offered him her hand.

"I agree," she said firmly. "I know what I need to do, Hiccup. And I'm sorry. I should have been the friend you needed-not the woman who forced you to choose between your girlfriend and your tribe." After a long second, he took her hand and they shook…and then he turned his hand over.

'My wedding ring," he said sternly and she sheepishly placed it back on his palm.

"Boy, I must be losing my touch," she grumbled as he slid it back on.

"Nope-but I know you," he added as she rose. There was an odd smile on her lips-it almost looked sad.

"You know, Hiccup-you're a man who raced to the ends of the Archipelago for the woman you love and risked your life and worse to be with her. You are loyal and protective and I'm glad I'm on your side, not against you. And I know, whatever happens and whether I ever marry or not, I will never find someone like you. Astrid is a lucky woman-and I envy her." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then swung her way out of the door.

Rising, Hiccup cast a glance over at his father and saw he was sleeping peacefully before he yawned and headed up the stairs to Astrid and Valkana. His lips tilted in an affectionate smile as he slid into the narrow bed behind his wife's sleeping shape. She instinctively snuggled back against him and mumbled something incoherent. Wrapping his arm around her, he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Love you too," he murmured and closed his eyes. He was home, he was accepted and his father was on the mend: for this moment, all was right with the world.

oOo

Dagur approached him the following morning, his eyes serious. Hiccup was immediately on alert, for serious Dagur was a rarity. The red-haired Berserker handed him a leather-bound book without preamble and sighed.

"I'm worried about Heather," he confessed. "She's determined to find Oswald. And every clue we find in this diary is meaningless. And as someone who has spent most of his life in varying states of existential crises, I know the meaning of meaningless!" Frowning, Hiccup opened the diary and found runes that made no sense, a selection of drawings and symbols he didn't understand.

"So you're following this to find where he went?" he asked, methodically scanning the pages for clues. Dagur walked back and forth, flinging his arms wide with frustration.

"If she keeps following this diary, she's going to get herself killed," he bemoaned. "She's become reckless-and i don't mean that in a cool, swashbuckling kind of way…" Glancing up, Hiccup rolled his eyes. He was still having issues adjusting to protective big brother Dagur rather than psychopathic evil warlord Dagur. The Berserker gave a self-conscious shrug. "I don't know if you've noticed but people in my family kind of get fixated on things…like ruling an Archipelago… owning a Skrill, killing you…"

Sighing, Hiccup looked up. "And you're afraid Heather's got the same obsessive nature?" Dagur looked up sharply.

"Of course she has-we're Beserkers! It's in her blood!" He visibly calmed himself, muttering a few words of his mantra to regain control. "I am the sea, calm and wide, my sense of calm comes from the inside… Please, Hiccup-look through my Dad's diary and see if there's anything in there…a clue, a sign, a harbinger of doom… _something_!" Sighing, Hiccup gave a nod and flipped through the book again.

"Well, Oswald certainly didn't want anyone to know what he was working on-but he gave both you and Heather DragonEye lenses so whatever he was doing…may be crucial to defeating Johann…"

"Exactly!" Dagur said eagerly, resuming his pacing. "So when you tell Heather there's nothing in it we can understand, she'll listen…to you. She won't listen to me because she's a stubborn, headstrong…"

Frowning as he flipped through the pages, Hiccup's expression grew more and more intense.

"…stress-inducing…"

"Sentinel!" Hiccup gasped, his eyes widening at the unmistakeable image. Dagur looked up.

"Not the word I would have chosen…" he commented. "But each to his own…" Hiccup walked to his side and showed him the page, his voice suddenly filled with enthusiasm.

"No-this sketch. It looks like it might be a Sentinel dragon." Not comprehending, Dagur frowned at the image and folded his arms. Hiccup looked up. "Dagur-there's only one place those dragons live!"

"Where?" Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Vanaheim!"


	44. Return to Vanaheim

**FORTY-FOUR: Return to Vanaheim.**

The Council, Dagur, Heather, Cami, the Riders and Gustav were all collected in the Great Hall as Hiccup explained his plan. It was clear that Oswald know more about the dragons than they could guess and the fact Hiccup had found some symbols that looked like they were from the DragonEye and a drawling of a DragonEye lens they had never seen all convinced him that they needed to follow up the lead and return to Vanaheim.

"But what about Berk?" Spitelout asked pointedly. "And Johann? We still have made him pay for the attack on the Chief!"

"It's more important to stop Johann than run in blindly and just blow some stuff up!" Hiccup replied evenly. He had never had a close relationship with his uncle and had suffered at Spitelout's hands when he was younger-but the man would respect his Acting-Chief if Hiccup exerted enough authority. And in the war with Johann and Krogan, all the riders-including the A Team-looked to Hiccup's leadership.

"Even blowing stuff up has its place," Snotlout added.

"More often than you would think," Tuff added cheerfully.

"Dad is recovering and has woken from his coma…though he is still weak and needs to recover," Hiccup explained. "I have spoken to him briefly and he agrees that we need to move on this before Krogan finds Vanaheim and exploits it to his advantage." He paused. "If they find the key to the King of Dragons…or worse, destroy Vanaheim….then the whole of dragon kind may be lost!"

"But what if the Fliers attack again while you're all away?" Mulch asked suddenly.

"We'll face them down and deal with it!" Gustav said unwisely.

"If they attack, you may not be enough," Astrid commented dryly.

"I'm going!" Heather said firmly. "If we can find my father, then I have to be there…"

"Sis…there's no guarantee…" Dagur began placatingly but his sister glared at him.

"You went to Hiccup behind my back!" she snapped and Dagur the Deranged backed up a pace.

"In my defence, our brother did actually find a clue to where Dad may be…" he said quickly. "Um…little help here?" Sighing, Hiccup looked at Heather.

"I know how desperate you are to find Oswald…and Dagur, though he's much better at hiding it," he told her as the Berserker Chief gave a huff. "But we have to plan because if Johann attacks when Berk is undefended, we may not have anything to come back to." Gobber scratched his chin with his hook and sighed.

"Laddie…I mean Acting Chief Hiccup…if you can find a way of stopping Johann once and for all, you have to take it," he said. "We will still be here. Berk will still be here. And we're Hooligans, laddie. We never surrender!" Astrid glanced over to her husband and sighed: there was one problem.

"I will have to stay here," she said heavily. "Val needs me." Eyes flicking up, Hiccup opened his mouth to reassure her…and then realised she was correct. It was a long way to Vanaheim and there was no way he would risk his daughter on the mission. She was safer on Berk…and at the moment, she depended on Astrid for her most basic needs. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"I can leave you in charge of the Island," he said reassuringly. "Because I worry that they may be watching…and when we go, they may see if they can find a lever to force me to hand over my lenses…"

"Your Dad and Berk," she agreed. "I'll watch over them, Babe-and I can see how well Gustav and the A Team perform when I put them through their paces…"

"Oh Thor…" Gustav gulped as Snotlout gave his father a smug look.

"You're in for it now," he reminded his father. "She's very mean…" Astrid grinned.

"You wanna come over here and say that, Snot?" she asked sweetly. He leapt to his feet.

"NO! I mean…I can hear Hookfang…he needs me…" And he ran from he Hall, forgetting that Hookfang was curled up asleep next to Toothless and Stormfly by the fire.

"Will you be okay, Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "I mean, you're taking Snot, the twins and Fishlegs…"

"It's all fine," he said, though anxiety and a tiny sense of dread was growing in his stomach at being separated from Astrid once more. "I'll have almost the entire team plus Dagur while you've got the A Team and the whole of Berk. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Thor, did he _really_ say that?" Cami groaned. "You know now that something terrible is _bound_ to happen?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Wings up in one hour," he said determinedly. "This may be the break we need to finally get ahead of Johann and beat him to the King of Dragons."

oOo

He had checked the saddle three times and made sure he was carrying spare tailfins, spare legs, weapons…everything he could possibly imagine he may need on Vanaheim to ensure that he came back to his family. Toothless could sense his concern as well and was crooning and warbling to try to reassure him that they would be home soon. The twins were saying goodbye to their parents and Snotlout was fetching extra supplies from the village storehouse-just in case they got trapped on the island once more. But Dagur seemed far more positive at the prospect of possibly finding his father.

"Are you excited? because I am puuuuumped! how far is it to this retirement island anyway?" he asked excitedly as Heather walked up, her double-headed axe slung across her back. "Hey, Heather? Are you excited to find good old Dad? Because I…" Leaing forward, Hiccup put himself between the Berserker siblings, turning to look seriously at the buff red-haired man.

"Look, Dagur-Vanaheim is an incredibly secret place. You cannot tell _anyone_ about it," he told the Berserker seriously. Blinking at the stern tone, Dagur tried to rein in his enthusiasm…though he was finding it hard.

"Oh-don't worry-I'm great at keeping things to myself…anger, frustration, rage…" he reassured the one-legged Viking to an eye-roll. Heather growled in her throat.

"Are we going to have to put up with this the whole way?" she asked and Hiccup nodded.

"Look-Dagur is your brother and he is rather fond of you…no matter how weirdly he shows it," he began.

"Hey!" Dagur protested, his brows dipping into a scowl that formerly would have sent chills of apprehension down Hiccup's spine. But the Hooligan merely leaned towards Dagur.

"Work with me on this," he advised his former enemy. "Heather-you are both Oswald's children and you should both come on this mission. But I won't take either of you if you persist in this antagonism. I will have enough to put up with keeping the twins and Snotlout from doing something stupid without having to act as referee between you two as well!"

There was an awkward silence as the Berserkers and the twins and Snotlout-who had just arrived-all stared at him.

"Wow-that was astonishingly harsh," Tuff commented in a hurt voice.

"Yeah-what precisely ave we done to deserve this unwarranted level of vitriol and spite?" Ruff added snarkily. Hiccup folded his arms.

"Let me think…shall we start with messing with Snotlout so he ran off and I had to fly the full length of the Archipelago to rescue him from Wingmaiden Island when I was literally one island away from reaching Astrid? Or do you want me to recount every single instance over the last four years where you three muttonheads have generally disobeyed me, undermined me, done the opposite of what you have been ordered, blown stuff up, ruined plans, got me hurt…?" he snapped.

There was an even more awkward silence and everyone stared at the ground.

"No, Hiccup…" was mumbled from five sets of lips. He sighed and a huge part of him wanted to apologise…but for once, he would let them think about it. Thankfully, Fishlegs scuttled up, his big face filled with excitement.

"Hiccup! look at this!" he enthused and opened the diary at a page Hiccup hadn't scanned yet. The pair peered at a drawing of a giant skull, crowned with spines and half-buried. The auburn haired rider frowned, a thrill of enthusiasm running through him. He grinned.

"Wow, Fishlegs-I've never seen a dragon like that before!" he admitted as the others all gave a sigh of relief and turned back to their preparations quietly. Fishlegs was almost bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Ooooh-I know, right? Vanaheim! It's so full of mysteries and mythology. This is just a thread in the tapestry of its rich history…" Rolling his eyes at his friend's complete geekiness, Hiccup felt a warm glow as Stormfly swooped down bearing Astrid and her daughter to wish their father a safe journey. Leaping down, Astrid closed the distance to her husband in a couple of paces and kissed him hard. Only when she pulled back was he able to take a breath.

"Wow-gotta go away on life-or-death missions more often if I get more of those," he sighed and then grinned at her. "How are you, Astrid, Princess?" She smiled wanly.

"I hate this," she announced. "I know you have to go but I wish I was going with you. We've been apart so long and I just worry what you will get up to…who will be there to get you out of a mess this time?" Toothless gave a small growl and she leaned forward and petted him gently. "Yes, I know you will, Toothless," she conceded gently. "But I worry about Hiccup."

"You don't need to," Heather assured her. "He's our leader and we will make sure he is safe. He made the connection for Dagur and I…to give her our best shot at finding Dad…and I promise we will being him safely home. Right, guys?"

There were various affirmatives-not all of them enthusiastic-and Astrid frowned, handing Val to Hiccup. Bouncing his daughter in his arms, he pressed a tender kiss on the top of her downy head and sighed.

"You were pretty harsh to them, babe," she commented in a low voice. "And while I know they are muttonheads and deserve it, maybe now was not the time to chew them out."

"If not now, when?" he replied, inspecting her face. "I need them on point, not messing around. We barely escaped Vanaheim last time…and this time I have a very bad feeling about this. I don't know what Johann and Krogan are planning-an attack on Vanaheim could destroy the balance in dragon species. What would the weak and dying do if there was no Vanaheim for them to go to?"

"Die where they were, like everyone else?" Astrid suggested.

"So why did it develop in the first place?" he asked her passionately. "There is something unique about a species that has a special place to go and die, where the old are granted rest and peace before their passing…a few peoples from distant lands do the same."

"But not Vikings," Astrid reminded him. "Life is hard and cold and difficult. We have our Tribes and our families and our dragons to warm us and protect us. But if it is necessary for them…" And she gently trailed her hand against Stormfly's horn. "…then it's worth protecting. I wish I was with you, babe-but I have checked and I am the only person lactating on Berk at the moment. There is literally no one else who can feed Val."

"I feel happier having you here, in charge and protecting the village and Dad," he admitted. "I mean, Gustav has come along really well but he's not Astrid Hofferson."

"Astrid Haddock," she corrected him and he chuckled.

"Must get used to that, Milady," he mumbled and kissed her again. "Gods, it's going to be a long trip without you."

"And a long wait for you to return, my love," she replied, gently smiling and resting her forehead against his. "Be gentle on them. They only want to help…and their craziness may be the difference between winning and losing. They are who they are-they can't be anything else. Let them be your friends."

"What would I do without you?" he murmured. She kissed him again and then retrieved her daughter and stepped back.

"Get off much sooner," she teased him. "Go. We'll be waiting." He swung into the saddle, clicking his prosthetic into the tail rig.

"Ready, bud?" he murmured and the Night Fury crooned and eager response. "Ready, gang?"

"YEAH!" Dagur enthused.

"Can we go already, now Princess Outpost has finished smooching away?" Snotlout snarked.

"You know I can hear you?" Astrid asked him sweetly. "I'll axe you to pieces if he doesn't come back in one piece and safe."

"Look-he's not in one piece now-his leg comes off…" Tuff pointed out.

"And it's always with the leg jokes," Hiccup grumbled.

"It's…that way…" Fishlegs pointed out helpfully.

"WINGS UP!" Hiccup yelled and the Dragon Riders launched and headed for the skies. Astrid hugged her daughter.

"Take care, my love," she murmured.

oOo

One thing Hiccup hadn't missed was the flights to various places with the gang, for the twins got easily bored and Snotlout started moaning even before Berk was out of sight. The fact that they were going back to a place where they had nearly been trapped forever didn't help either. And to make things worse, Dagur was also getting impatient.

"How much further is it to this retirement island? We've been flying for ever!"

"We've been flying for an hour at most!" Heather snapped. "No one said you had to come. But I'm not stopping until I find our father!" There was a frosty pause as Dagur drifted Sleuther closer.

"Heather-you're obsessed…and I know obsessed. I've been obsessed so many times…and I know how destructive it can be. So maybe…you can listen to me when I say…I don't want you to become so consumed with it that you sacrifice everything else for it. I almost did-and it almost lost me…you, the Tribe…everything. I like having a sister and don't want you to get killed…so I'm coming." And then he paused. "And maybe this is the only way I can clear my name that I didn't kill Dad…"

"I know you didn't," she sighed. "No matter how crazy you are, underneath all that is…well, a decent person, honourable in your own way. And not a patricide."

"Now I really hope we find something on this island of decomposing dragons," Dagur said as they flew on. The twins squabbled and then impressively managed to cook a small stew which they portioned out and handed round the others. Fishlegs and Heather had a long conversation about something personal that Hiccup couldn't catch-and then directed Toothless a little further away to make sure they had there privacy. Snotlout slept…and Hiccup realised his cousin had rigged his saddle with additional straps to ensure he was secure while he caught up on his beauty sleep…while Dagur instructed Sleuther to fly upside down and the Triple Stryke willingly compiled as his rider performed an eye-watering number of stomach crunches while flying along to try to get rid of 'that one little piece of fat I really can't shift'.

Finally, after a flight that seemed far longer than Hiccup recalled it, he heard Fishelgs eagerly call out "There it is!"

The entire group were suddenly alert-even Snotlout, who Hiccup could have sworn was snoring mere seconds earlier. The familiar lumpy, precipitous shape, crowned in a jagged mountain of white stone and swathed in cliffs populated by the motionless-for now-Sentinels came into view, closer and closer. A chill of adrenaline ran through the auburn-haired Viking as he took the lead and they approached the island.

"Okay gang-here's the plan," he called out to them, pleased to notice they were paying attention for once. "We land and look for Oswald and then cover ourselves in fruit…" There was a pause as Dagur and Heather both looked up, mildly concerned.

"Much as i appreciate a good fruit-bath now and again, I really don't see how its going to help?" the Berserker Chief commented as Hiccup sighed.

"To escape, Dagur-to escape!" he said urgently.

"The Sentinels prevent intruders getting into Vanaheim…and stop sick and dying dragons leaving," Fishlegs explained. "But they are blind so they recognised us by scent and prevented us from leaving. We fooled them last time by covering ourselves in fruit."

"So those statues are REALLY dragons?" Dagur's voice was shocked-but Fishlegs was in full 'lecturing' mode now.

"Don't worry! they're not going to bother us on the way in…maybe in the way out…" Heather leaned close.

"Are you sure?" she hissed and he gave a broad grin.

"Positive," he reassured her as they flew over the bank of motionless Sentinels…but as they were just passing, they heard a grinding noise the the nearest Sentinel's blank eye opened. In an instant, the stone dragons, all of them decorated in some way with little patches of lichen and moss from they long vigils, flew as one at the Rider in a tight phalanx.

"Er, Hiccup?" Fishlegs said, suddenly sounding worried, Their leader narrowed his eyes as the Sentinels used their wing blasts to throw the approaching dragon back. Toothless gave a furious roar and the other dragons responding, struggling to remain in the air and stable as Hiccup turned his head to reassure his friends.

"Aagh! Ride it out! They remember our scent from last time! They know we're not sick dragons! They've…"

"Adapted! Yes-I know! It's so fascinating!" Fishlegs gushed even as he and Meatlug were buffeted mercilessly. The dragons growled furiously as the Sentinels approached and they were echoed by the stone dragons, who attacked again. With a yell, Dagur was blasted from Sleuther but Windshear swooped down and Heather grasped him, soaring up and depositing him safely back on Sleuther.

"You know, I kind of like having a brother as well," she called as her Razorwhip flipped round and launched a volley of silver spines at the stone dragons, which merely shrugged them off. Dagur glared at Fishlegs.

"Hey, Fishlegs! You know what else I find fascinating? _Not getting killed!"_

"Oh dear-we clearly aren't getting in here-time to go home!" Snotlout pointed out as the twins screamed and yelled and accelerated towards the ground. The Sentinels tried to blast them back but they were going too fast. Watching them for a second, Hiccup's face lit with a grin.

"Follow the twins!" he shouted and they all swooped and accelerated downwards as fast as they could, passing safely through even the Sentinels' powerful wing blasts. They all landed hard in a heap but Hiccup was impressed. "Great thinking, guys!" he congratulated them. "You knew new the gust of air from the wing clap would slow us down just enough so we wouldn't be smashed to bits!" Sharing a glance, the twins shrug.

"Yeah…let's go with that…" Ruff muttered, still rubbing her head.

"Slow down…exactly what we had in mind," Tuff agreed and then looked at his sister. "Did we?" She shook her head.

"Nah," she replied as they all picked themselves up and began to walk towards the interior of the island.

oOo

Back on Berk, Astrid was filled with nervous energy, hating that Hiccup was on a mission without her. She knew he was the best leader they had and the most intuitive-and certainly the best person to interpret any clues that they may find. Astrid knew she was literal and not prone to abstractions and seeing connections that were obscured by time or language but she hated not being with Hiccup. Before her flight and his exile, they had performed a lot of solo missions and she hadn't been concerned…but now, everything was different. He was her husband, they had a child and they had finally sorted their life out together…more or less. The dangers seemed so much more magnified and real to her.

She patrolled after the Riders had left and then put the A Team through their paces, running exhausting and exacting drills and being as hard on them as she had been when she had first chosen them as her Auxiliary Defence Unit. To her delight, Spitelout was sloppy and overconfident-as his son tended to be-so it gave her a welcome excuse to chew him out, make him repeat the exercise and 'drop and give me twenty'. The team were grumbling and exhausted but she could see Gustav was thoughtful after the lesson and she knew he had understood the lessons she was trying to teach.

Returning home, she fed her daughter and played with her a while, noting that Valkana was starting to follow her face and try to hold her head up. The big eyes were wide and myopically peering at her, echoing a sleepy Hiccup and her own lips stretched in a smile at the memory. And then, magically, her child mirrored the motion and her little face lit with a brief smile.

"Baby," she murmured, her eyes wide with joy as she realised what she was witnessing. But as soon as it came, it was gone, replaced by a frown and the look of concentration that heralded an urgent diaper change. Kissing her daughter and feeling the suddenly very full diaper, she sighed and rested Val down to change her.

"They grow up fast," her mother commented, seeing her swiftly remove the dirty rags and wash her daughter down, then pat her dry with fluffed sheepskin before putting on a fresh diaper. "You know, if you do it this way it will be better," she added, moving forward to demonstrate…but Astrid's head snapped up in anger.

"I am fine, thanks Mom," she said sharply.

"But I'm just offering my expert advice as someone who raised children herself…" she said defensively.

"And you weren't there when I needed you, were you?" Astrid snapped.

"You ran away, Astrid," her mother told her, the tone reproachful.

"It was that or being married off to some fat, old merchant off-island because I had shamed you!" Astrid spat. "And I didn't hear you speaking up for me, Mom. You stayed silent as he basically called me a whore and a shame upon our house."

"And I don't like that you brought that stranger to Berk and treat her as you should me!" Ilsa protested. "She is from another Tribe and she's not even been a mother…"

"Yet she took me in when I was pregnant and alone with no prejudice or agenda and she supported me," Astrid told her. "She saved my life when I was buried in the snows and had been attacked. She welcomed me when I returned with my child-and she knew I had been effectively exiled from my home…so she left her Tribe and came with me to help look after my daughter while I did my duties as a Dragon Rider."

"But you are a mother, Astrid-and only you can be Valkana's mother," Ilsa told her simply.

"Yes-but not all the duties a mother is even have to be done by the actual mother," Astrid snapped. "Look at now. I have stayed here on Berk because I am the only one who can feed Val…but I am also patrolling and am in charge of defences if we are attacked! I don't have to change Val every time or do all the washing or-Odin forbid, the cooking. One day, I may be the Chieftess of Berk and if I am, I will be Hiccup's Second-in-Command and General, not a brood mare and house-slave!"

Ilsa stared at her daughter in shock. "Is that what you think of me?" she asked in a hurt voice and Astrid stiffened.

"You are my mother and you are my benchmark of what the role should be," she told her stiffly. "But I have never been that person. You raised three children, Mom-but I am the only one alive today. Gerda and Bjorn died when I was little in the Eel Pox outbreak of Devastating Winter when I was six and I recall how sad and empty you were. You were a good mother-but even then. my Dad was training me to be the warrior of the family…especially since Uncle Finn died and our House was dishonoured. I could never be the wife you are and will never be the mother your were. But I have my own ways and I have had to get along because I was rejected by you." Ilsa blinked.

"I never meant you to feel I didn't love you," she said and there was defeat in her voice. "I just wanted what was best for you…"

"And I know what is best for me," the younger woman sighed. finishing typing the diaper in place. "Especially where my heart is concerned. There was never going to be a wedding to Camicazi. Hiccup knows his heart as well-he just didn't want to disappoint his father until there was no other option. But I knew he would come for me. I know he will always come for me." Ilsa nodded and blinked back tears.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I do love you as well, Astrid. I just was so shocked…and then when you came back, your father was so angry and then…you left." Astrid sighed and lifted Valkana in her arms.

"Do you want to hold your grand-daughter?" she asked and Ilsa's eyes widened.

"C-can I?" she stammered as Astrid gently placed the wiggling bundle into her arms.

"I think you've certainly got the right and the experience," she admitted as her mother looked, entranced, into her daughter's eyes. "And you've fallen in love with her…" A smile tugged Ilsa's lips that Valkana mirrored.

"Look-she's smiling!" she gasped. Astrid nodded.

"She did it earlier," she sighed. "And I wish Hiccup had been here-because he would be so excited. But he's away, doing what he has to…and we are here, watching over Berk for him." She smiled. "So while we're here, anything you wanna share with a new mother?" Sitting down on a stool by the fire, Ilsa watched her daughter pull up her chair and pay attention as she threw her mind back to those long-ago days when her children were young.

"Well, the first thing I need to share is…"

oOo

Vanaheim was pretty boring as islands went: rocks and grass, a few small patches of trees but pretty much no signs of dragons. Fishlegs spotted a couple of very old Gronckles, aimlessly chewing a few pieces of nice sandstone with worn down teeth, their motions weary and sad and he blinked back tears. Automatically, Hiccup patted him on the shoulder as Dagur and Heather walked ahead, eager to find some evidence of their father's presence. By now, Snotlout and the twins were hanging back, moaning quietly and Hiccup decided to ignore them: he knew that they would be doing exactly what he expected and he relied on Toothless to warn him if something actually important was happening.

"Trying to feel positive here but it feels like we've been walking in circles…for ever," Dagur complained, his eyes scanning the new valley they had found themselves in. "More rocks. I mean, I thought we would find some more dragons, at least…"

"Wait I found something!" Fishlegs said eagerly, his eyes focussed on a slim sapling. Moving his fingers to loosen them for a second, he pulled a slim, circular cross-section tooth from the trunk. "Hmm…interesting." He sniffed it. "Piquant" And he licked it. There was a chorus of "EWWWs". "Tangy as well."

"What?" Dagur asked, exasperated.

"I've never seen teeth like this before…maybe Sharp Class?" he said and looked over to Hiccup, who was examining another tooth he found on the ground.

"There are more over here…" he commented as everyone found themselves a tooth. Tuff pricked his finger.

"OW! I am very much hurt…" he whinged.

"Tuffnut-we don't know if this dragon is poisonous or not…so you could have just poisoned yourself…" the auburn-haired Viking told him gruffly. Tuff paled.

"Really?" he asked worriedly as Fishlegs opened his mouth to reassure the male twin.

"Definitely!" Ruff told her brother, grinning. "This could be your last hour…so any last words?" Tuff gave a loud wail.

"Why? _Why_ , Thor? Why…did I prick MY finger and not RUFFNUT'S?"

"GREAT!" Dagur huffed as Heather tried not to laugh. So besides finding a bunch of dragon teeth, the diary has led us to a dead end…again!" He folded his arms and huffed. "I know this was another wild yak chase…" But Hiccup was frowning, turning the tooth over in his hand as Toothless walked away from him, peering up the steep slope.

"You know, I feel we're missing something…" he murmured as Toothless growled loudly and bounded up the rocks to stare at the top of the cliff. Alerted by his dragon, Hiccup stared up worriedly-and then his eyes widened.

"Er…guys…you might want to see this…" he managed to get out, his head spinning at what he was seeing. He flipped the diary open at a page he had inspected closely earlier…to reveal the picture to the others-the exact match of the huge dragon skull crowned with huge bony spines that was rising dizzyingly above them. It was, in fact, forming almost all of cliff towering above them, with what looked like a huge, broken fossilised tusk laying along the ground by them. In fact the remains of the dragon were covering most of this half of the island. Fishlegs's jaw dropped as he looked at the picture.

"Oh my Thor," he breathed. Dagur stared at him.

"Oh my Thor…what?" he snapped. Fishlegs turned to him, his eyes wide.

"The skull!" the husky rider squeaked.

"It was in the diary, Dagur," Hiccup explained to him, a smile lighting his face as well. This was what he lived for, the adventure of discovering new dragons. Heather suddenly walked forward.

"It means Oswald was here!' she realised.

"And possibly still is!" Fishlegs added. But Hiccup was staring at the enormous skeleton and the breath froze in his throat…because he knew the answer to this riddle.

"This creature, this unknown dragon is huge," he murmured. "And there is only one creature that could be this large." Fishlegs nodded.

"You say it!" he squeaked.

"Say what?" Snotlout grumbled. Hiccup pointed at the enormous skull.

"That belongs…to the King of Dragons," he said.


	45. Losses

**FORTY-FIVE: Losses**

"The King of Dragons?" Fishlegs gasped as the twins stared up, jaws dropping.

"That…" Ruff began.

"…is…" Tuff continued, eyes like saucers.

"AWESOME!" they finished together. Snotlout cocked an eyebrow.

"I'd like to see you train that," he commented. Hiccup blinked as Heather grinned.

"Dad was here!" she repeated. "We're close. I can feel it! This time, we'll definitely find him…" Dagur stared at her and then suddenly looked shocked…and then self-conscious. He backed away, giving a fake laugh.

"Ah…I hadn't thought of that…I hadn't thought of that at all…" he mumbled as Hiccup walked past him towards the gaping mouth of the skull.

"Come on," he said with his usual fearlessness. "You wanna help us out, bud?" Toothless opened his mouth and gave his 'special' sonic roar, the sound bouncing back and forth from the walls. Listening carefully, Hiccup peers into the darkness and nods. "Sounds stable enough," he commented and threw himself into the saddle. "Let's go!" And he launched into the cave formed by the dead dragon's mouth, the others scrambling to follow their leader. Every few second, Toothless would unleash his special sonic roar, outlining the unseen way ahead so they could fly deep into the fossilised corpse of the dragon, following the tunnel beneath the creature's spine. Hiccup felt his heart flying with the thrill of adventure, of discovery, of uncovering a new dragon and, surprisingly, Fishlegs on Meatlug were speeding along at his side, as excited as he was. Heather was next, no less thrilled at the prospect of finding her scarcely-remembered father. Following the twins and Snotlout, Dagur was hanging back and bringing up the rear, suddenly far less than enthusiastic—but more than made up for by the others, who were all really excited.

"Whatever this dragon was, it was bigger than the Red Death!" Hiccup said in an awed voice. Toothless gave a small concurring warble.

"And its been here for a very, very long time…" Fishlegs added thoughtfully as Meatlug bravely followed the Night Fury. Snotlout was already grumbling as Dagur just glared around suspiciously, his senses on edge…and then they burst out into the open, into a pretty and secluded wooded valley-just as a sleek purple shape whisked past them through the trees. Fishlegs was jittery with excitement and Heather reached over and briefly patted his shoulder to calm him.

"We're close…I can feel it!' he exclaimed as they landed and dismounted…but they immediately found their way blocked by an agitated Toothless, who wouldn't leave the cover of the trees, refusing and growling, obviously on edge. Suddenly tense, Hiccup leaned close to his dragon: all his experiences had taught him to listen to the Night Fury and he didn't want to put anyone in danger now they seemed to be so close.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked in a low voice. Ears flattened back, the Night Fury gives a small growl and his head snaps round, glaring at the little copse.

…and then half a dozen unknown ugly purple dragon swooped out of the trees and roared, then dived down at them. Instantly Toothless blasted at one while Sleuther and Meatlug backed away and Windshear aimed a volley of spines at them, roaring in anger. The purple dragons landed and instantly spat a handful of teeth at them. Just in time, Meatlug spun, tipping Fishlegs to the ground, safe-but as he glanced at the tree by his head-his eyes growing round in recognition. Barf'n'Belch bounded backwards and Hookfang roared and flamed on as Snotlout glanced up from behind the rock he had been thrown behind.

"Hiccup! these are the same teeth we found earlier! These dragons aren't sick!" the husky rider said in a shocked voice. There was a pause.

"No-they're hunting…" Hiccup said in a grim voice.

"What-these things attack poor old dragons who just come here to spend their last days in peace?" Snotlout asked, his face folding into a frown. "That's despicable! Right, Hookie?" The Monstrous Nightmare roared and slewed fire at the strange dragons. Immediately, two more blasted at Dagur, who was thrown back by Sleuther to save him. Toothless and Hookfang blasted at the strange dragons but they shielded themselves from the blasts with their wings and then took off, harried by lava blasts and flames from the others. Filled with disquiet, Hiccup watched them fly away-but as he turned around, though the trees, he glimpsed a wooden hut that had been built hard against the cliff.

"Er…guys?" he called and pointed. The whole party fell quiet as the Berserker siblings shared a glance and then walked forward. Quietly, Hiccup followed them, though the others hung back, for once respecting the privacy of the moment…though Hiccup could hear Tuffnut chasing his sister and throwing shed teeth at her.

Once they had climbed down to the hut, they peered at the wooden door-sturdy and well-made and for a second, Hiccup reached out and touched the wood, seeing the symbol burnt into the timber.

"This wood has been salvaged from a Berserker galleon," he realised as Dagur looked around, a sudden surge of guilt crossing his scarred face.

"He was shipwrecked!" he murmured, eyes fixed on the door as he walked forward. Heather paused, deferring to her older brother who knew their father much better.

"So…do we knock?" she asked as Dagur looked at the door once more, took a deep breath and then gave a false laugh.

"Maybe we should take a snack break first? I don't know about you but I'm feeling bit peckish…" he gabbled backing away. Heather gaped but Hiccup wasn't fooled for a second. He reaches out to reassure the buff red-head and Dagur visibly took control of himself. "I'm kidding," Dagur said, walking forward confidently, before resting his hand on the wood. Then he bowed his head and then turned back to the auburn haired viking. "I mean, someone had to do it-right, Hiccup? The Berserkers needed a leader!"

'Dagur-are you alright?' Hiccup asked, his tone concerned. He could see his friend was really troubled. Suddenly, Dagur lunged forward and grabbed his shoulders, his eyes darting everywhere.

"Er…sure…I mean, it was a bit of a power-grab, taking over the tribe the moment Oswald went missing…I mean, it's crazy but I never really regretted it until just now…" And then Hiccup grabbed his shoulder and forced the older viking to look at him.

"Dagur! Open the door!" he yelled, seeing all the uncertainty, the guilt, the completely-un-Dagur-like emotions crossing his friend's face. "NOW!" There was a pause as the words died away and the Berserker snapped out of his sudden crisis. Taking a deep breath, he finally turned back to the door. Heather walked to his side and quietly, she took his hand.

"I can do this, I can do this…" Dagur whispered to himself, as he walked forward.

"Together," she assures him. "I'm here for you…brother."

Slowly the pair opened the door. Musty, stale air met them, motes of dust swirling in the sudden influx of fresh air. Blinking, Dagur and Heather peered into the gloomy space. Dagur took a pace forward.

"Er…Daddy?"

And then his eyes trailed to the floor and his face fell, telling the watching Hiccup and his sister that he was far too late to express his regrets and speak to his father ever again. Heather's breath hitched as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Daddy," she whispered.

oOo

Astrid allowed Gobber, Spitelout and Gothi to visit Stoick once a day to keep the Chief abreast of events in the village. Stoick was still weak and recovering from his wounds, but he was as sharp as ever, never allowing his half-brother to get away with anything that would endanger the village or the Tribe. Astrid reported back from the patrols, which were more efficient and more comprehensive than they had been-because she was concerned that the Fliers may realise that the village was vulnerable.

Stoick spoke to her as well, confiding his delight that she was with his son and that he knew she would be a great Chieftess. He shared his belief that they were warriors, born and bred and thought the same…but Hiccup was different, a man who looked for the peaceful solution and saw the positive in every situation. A man with an inventive, brilliant mind and a forgiving heart who needed a hard-edged warrior to help him when he assumed Chiefship of the Tribe. And above all, he thanked Astrid for forgiving him for his stupidity when he tried to enforce a contract for marriage that almost lost her the man she loved.

She had smiled then and simply explained that she knew Hiccup. And no matter how much he loved Stoick and wanted to do his duty, Hiccup would always follow his heart…even if it meant sacrificing his home. She had known in the deepest reaches of her heart-no matter what she told herself-that she would see him again because they believed one thing:

 _There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always._

And quietly, privately, Stoick had spoken to Astrid-as he never had to his son-about his wife, about Valka, the woman he loved and still did love. His soulmate. The mother of his child. The only person who completed Stoick the Vast. And how he saw a similar bond between his son and Astrid.

"He needs you, lass. More than he needs me or anyone but Toothless," he said. "Be there for him when he has to make the hard calls. Support him when he loses-because he will lose sometimes. And love him because he's a man who needs to be loved."

"I know that," she smiled.

"I won't last for ever, Astrid," Chief Stoick the Vast reminded her. "I am over fifty winters old. I should have retired…but Hiccup was born late and small and for a long time, I thought he would never be fit to be Chief. But now, I can see there will be no one better for the Tribe…especially when he has you at his side."

"A place I never intend to leave," she told him. "I am not running again, sir. My place is here…with my family and my Tribe."

"Even though you're a Chief?" he asked her with a twinkle in his eye.

"I think…even with that…being Hiccup's Chieftess would be far better," she smiled.

Then the door of the Chief's hut burst open and Gustav ran in, breathing hard. He looked over at Stoick the Vast and gulped.

"Sorry, Chief…" he gasped and then turned to Astrid. "Fliers!"

oOo

Night had fallen on Vanaheim as the Riders completed the burial cairn for Oswald the Agreeable, former Chief of the Berserker Tribe and then they stood back as his children faced the mound. Silently, they walked forward to allow Dagur to rest his father's helmet and Heather his shield on the simple grave. There are no boats to honour him with a proper funeral worthy of a Chief so the siblings accepted that here Oswald would lie, on the island of Vanaheim until the world ended.

Hiccup stood forward, his voice clear and steady as he said the words he had been taught to honour a fallen Chief, always thinking the only time he would say them would be at the funeral of his father.

"May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen: A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend."

All the riders had removed their helmets and were standing, heads bowed, as the powerful words died away. Heather covered her eyes and Dagur slowly dropped to his knees, his eyes filled with guilt.

"This is all my fault," he breathed. "He was stranded, Hiccup. He died here. Alone." And he closed his eyes in pain, self-loathing and guilt wracking him as never before. If he had not been so focussed on conquest, on destroying Hiccup and owning the Night Fury, he could have been doing his duty as a son and searching for his missing father.

"You had no way of knowing where he was," Hiccup said softly, his tone absolving his friend of any culpability.

"But I-I never sent a search party," Dagur moaned. "I had a lot going on back then-being evil and all-but I should have _tried_ …"

"You feel guilty," Hiccup told him gently. "That's totally normal…"

"I was a villain!" Dagur said with self loathing but Hiccup immediately walked forward, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No," he said with compassion. "You were a kid. A misunderstood, diabolical, maniacal…" He paused realising this probably wasn't helping. "Yeah, okay…fine!" he said hurriedly. "You were a _bad_ kid. None of that makes a difference." He gestured at the grave. "He was your Dad. He loved you no matter what." Dagur stared at the grave and sighed.

"I guess we'll never know," he said in a low voice, glancing up to Heather. She swallowed and shrugged.

"Er guys! You might want to see this!" Fishlegs' voice floated through the night from the hut and the young Vikings turned and headed in his direction, away from the sad and inadequate monument to a great man. But as they entered the hut, Fishlegs turned back to them, his face grim. "You were right, Hiccup. They are hunters," he said. "Oswald named then Grim Gnashers…" Interested despite the solemnity of the hour, Hiccup walked forward, his emerald eyes locked on the drawing of the same dragons that attacked them earlier. His frowned.

"They prey on the sick dragons," he realised, his heart breaking at the thought that those who came to Vanaheim for a restful remainder of their lives…only to be slaughtered by the merciless beasts.

"Oswald would help the Sentinels drive them off," Fishlegs explained. "He was a hero." Dagger's eyes widened in shock…and then he smiled, folding his arms.

"Of course he was," he says with certainty. "He was a Berserker…" But then Toothless, who was quartering the hut for danger, began to sniff before bouncing up onto the table and retrieving a concealed box from up among the rafters. As if bounced to the floor, it burst open, spilling two scrolls onto the floor. Crouching down, Dagur read the runes on them.

"Hmm…one for Heather…and this one's…for me?" he said in a shocked voice as Hiccup and Fishlegs shared a look. Quietly, the Berserker Chief handed the scroll to his sister and she ran from the hut, already unscrolling it and scanning the words. Dagur sighed. "I ought to go after her," he said an walked from the hut.

But it was at dawn when Dagur clambered up onto a lookout platform that Oswald had clearly built three quarters of the way up the cliff to be alone and as he sat, looking into the rising sun, he took a deep breath-and then rolled the scroll open.

 _Dagur,_

 _If you're reading this, it's likely too late. I will certainly have perished in search of the answers to questions which might never be revealed…but I assure you, I rest peacefully. I want you to know I have loved and missed you, every day. You did what I would have done-you took care of our people. I am proud of you for that._

"Proud. He said proud," Dagur murmured, a happy smile lighting his face.

 _I can only hope you've outgrown your crazy, destructive phase…_

That brought a wry and slightly embarrassed look onto the Berserker Chief's face as his eyes scanned the words again.

 _As for me-this island has become my home. My only regret is that I didn't get to see you and Heather grow up together. But I am confident you took good care of her and protected her from the evils that lurk in the Archipelago._

"Ohhh…he got that one wrong," Dagur sighed with a roll of the eyes.

 _Always remember-you are Berserkes. It's in your blood. I only hope you and Heather can find the same peace that I have here in Vanaheim. And perhaps in Valhalla._

Smiling, Dagur looked up, breathing deeply. "Wow, that was heavy," he admitted as he glimpsed the grey shapes of the Sentinels flying in the opposite direction…and then heard a roar of distress. There were other roars as well, echoing from further across the island and in a second, he made his choice, snapping to his feet and peering into the brilliant morning light. Standing, he could see an old, grey Gronckle roaring desperately as the Grim Gnashers surrounded it. Filled with determination, he whistled and Sleuther looked up, launching as Dagur raced across the platform, leaping into the yawning gap-to land perfectly on his speeding dragon.

"This is for you, Daddy!" Dagur yelled as they blasted away at the dragons, driving them back from the old Gronckle. One was batted into the sea but the others quickly regrouped and spat their deadly teeth at him-only to be hit broadside by a plasma blast as Toothless, Windshear, Barf'n'Belch, Hookfang and Meatlug charged in, with Hiccup immediately taking charge. His quick eyes easily picked out the largest dragon, red instead of purple.

"Dagur-you go for the leader!" he ordered and the Berserker immediately obeyed, a grin stretching his scarred face. "Fishlegs and Heather-you cover the Gronckle! The rest of you-hold back until we see how they fight!"

"On it!" the husky man replied firmly. "Let's go, girl!"

"With you!" Heather snapped. "Come on, Windshear-let's show these bullies!"

Dagur dodged and chased the leader away while Fishlegs and Heather drove the Grim Gnashers away from the old Gronckle. Hiccup and Toothless flew point…but every time they thought they were getting the upper hand, the evil dragons regrouped and they ended back at the start.

"We need more dragon power," Hiccup realised as eight dragons face them-and then he looks at his reserves. "Twins-give me a fire line all the way to the King of Dragons skull. Snotlout-I want to you to wing blast the first and then do that flip-fire manoeuvre on the second in line. Can you do that?" The stocky rider gave a huge grin.

"Prepare for awesomeness!" he promised, leaning forward. "Okay, Fangster-let's show these dragons that this place is meant to be peaceful. To battle!"

The Grim Gnashers accelerated forward-straight into Hookfang's wing blast and as the first pinwheeled away, the Monstrous Nightmare flipped and fired with astonishing accuracy, slamming two of the attacking dragons to the ground, wounding them badly. A wall of flame suddenly cut off the Gnashers from the old Gronckle as all of the dragons blasted the Grim Gnashers. Faced with such a ferocious attack from dragons they assumed were weak and unable to defend themselves, the Gnashers had had enough. With a variety of roars, they arrowed down and sped out to sea, flying hard and fast away from Vanaheim, their tails between their legs. Whooping, Dagur and Sleuther raced upwards and blast the final-and leading-Gnasher back.

"Yeah-you run!" he yells. "This is OSWALD'S island! You shifty sky-vermin!"

Toothless blasted the leader again and as it roared in pain, the last of the Grim Gnashers finally fled. Whooping, Dagur waved his arms in the air.

"Whoo! You know, for a battle with no fatalities, that was actually pretty fun!" Dagur shouted to the others, smiling down on the little old Gronckle he had saved. Glancing up, Hiccup frowned, wondering where the Sentinels were. He would have thought the noise, at the very least, would have drawn them in, let alone an attack by healthy dragons on one of the old residents of Vanaheim. Dagur, meanwhile, was nodding to the old dragon, smiling as he thought of Shattermaster, his first dragon, living a pampered life on Berserk, too injured even to fly to spend his last years in Vanaheim and a lump formed in his throat. In helping Dagur attack the Hunters and save Heather's-and Hiccup's-life, his dragon had sacrificed his place on Vanaheim. But at least saving the old Gronckle was in some way making up for all the harm he had done.

"Hey guys-it feels like it's probably time to go," Hiccup shouted as he and Fishlegs turned away. But Dagur hovered for a bit longer, his eyes fixing the little hut in his memory, with the little cairn that marked the grave of his father. Heather pulled alongside as the Berserker Chief looked into her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe we would find him," he said as she stared at the hut.

"He was dead long before we ever found his diary," she sighed. "But at least we did find him…and now we know. And his letter…" She smiled.

"Good, huh?" Dagur guessed and she smiled.

"He told me he loved me and that he had every confidence your craziness and derangedness was a phase you would eventually grow out of," she revealed.

"Hmm? Oh…well…took a lot of growing out of, I can tell you," he muttered. And then he smiled. "And in the end, it was you that was the key. I had to make a choice between being evil and helping Viggo…or saving your life. And as soon as I made the choice, it felt righter than anything I have ever done. So thank you."

"He wanted us to be together helping each other," she said. Dagur nodded.

"He said the same to me as well," he admitted. "I'm sorry you didn't get to know him better, Heather. But he would have been very proud of you. You're much more like him than I am. But…I can tell you what he was like on the flight back, if you like…"

"Thanks," she smiled. "That would be wonderful…"

"Er…Dagur?" Hiccup asked, waiting and Dagur gave a genuine smile.

"Yes, Hiccup-I believe it is time to go home," he said, his voice at peace and finally, he turned away.

But as the Riders circled round the giant remains of the King of Dragons, they suddenly stopped and stared. For strewn across the beach, motionless, were the rocky shapes of the Sentinels, motionless. Toothless gave a furious roar and backwinged as they stared down. Fishlegs landed and ran to the nearest Sentinel.

But to was motionless and when the husky rider leaned against the cold stone body, there was only silence.

"Er…Hiccup? I think they're all dead!" he said, his voice shaking with emotion. The auburn-haired Viking stared at the scorch marks on the dragons and the ground and his eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Fliers!"

oOo

The attack was vicious, the Fliers pounding the village mercilessly and two of Johann's vessels had managed to dock as well, sneaking in among the seastacks using the former Trader's knowledge of the topography to their advantage…almost certainly coupled with a sloppy patrol by Spitelout, who had been on duty earlier that morning.

Astrid took point, allowing the A Team to perform to their best, though she barked orders to them when she felt areas were being left exposed. Skullcrusher refused to move from the Chief's House, protecting his stricken rider and attacking any dragon foolish enough to come close. As per village instructions for a raid or an attack, the women, children and non-combatants were sent to the Great Hall for safety and the Rider watched Hjordis carry her daughter with apprehension. Valkana was the most vulnerable member of the tribe-as well as, to Astrid, the most precious.

And then Johann's men-a mixture of Hunters and other scum-came racing up the village with a roar, meeting determined resistance from the men, led by Gobber with Grump, his rather lazy Hotburple, ambling along and lazily slamming men aside with his bludgeon of a tail. Peripherally, Astrid saw a couple of men fall and hoped they were only injured, not dead-but her eyes were scanning the skies for the familiar and lethal shape of Krogan, standing proud on his red Singetail, directing the attack. He found her, the blast almost taking her out and only Stormfly's reflexes saved her. She cursed and flipped the Nadder, lancing a spread of spines that grazed the larger dragon.

"Surely you must see that surrender is the only course!" Krogan sneered but Astrid rolled away.

"Surely you must see you can never defeat us!" she retorted. "NOW!" The A Team attacked, a co-ordinated attacked from all sides that unseated all but Krogan and freed the Singetails. "Running out of dragons, are you?' she taunted him.

"AGH!" he shouted in rage and directed a huge blast past Astrid-at the fleeing women and children. And all she could do was watch as the little group separated, desperately seeking shelter...but Hjordis was lagging back because she wasn't sure where to go. But in the last moment, a familiar shape leapt forward and shoved the stranger and the baby aside-as the blast slammed into the ground hard by her side.

"NO!" Astrid screamed, diving down and looking amid the smoke. There were screams and houses were on fire, but the Fliers were retreating. "Mom! Hjordis! VAL!"

"Are you looking for this...Miss Astrid?" The familiar sneering and hated voice of Johan came from the smoke and, as it cleared, she saw the treacherous former Trader holding the squirming bundle in his arms, two of his men holding a stunned Hjordis in their grasp. Breathing hard, her hand hovered over the point at the back of Stormfly's head that triggered her single spine shot.

"Let them go!" she shouted, emphasising every word.

"And yet...I think I'll be keeping them...at least for a while," Johann said coldly. "The rumours were true. You and 'Master Hiccup' have been blessed by a very pretty and no doubt much-loved child. And if you wish to see her again, you will do as you are told."

"The moment you harm her, you are dead...and there is no place on Midgard that will spare you my vengeance if you hurt my child..." Astrid promised in a voice that would freeze lava.

"Then I would be foolish to let her go," Johann mocked her. "I presume this crone is her nurse?" Astrid just glared daggers at him, not deigning to answer. "Your job, woman, is to keep the child alive. If you fail...well, I will kill you by inches and make sure you learn just how disappointed I am. And that's not even before Miss Hofferson gets her hands on you."

"Haddock," Astrid told him. "This is your last chance..."

A dagger appeared from his sleeve- _clearly a concealed sheath or two there_ , she thought absently-and pressed against the baby's milky-pale throat.

"I think you're going to watch us walk away-and deliver Hiccup's lenses within three moons if you ever want to see your daughter again," Johann said. "My Fliers seem to have failed-again-so we'll call this a stalemate. And if I see you or any of your riders on the way...well, I wonder how many pieces can you cut a baby into? I suspect I can surprise you..."

"No..."Astrid breathed. "You can leave. But you do not harm the baby...otherwise you can hide in the furthest end of the world and I will find you, Johann. I swear that on Odin and Freya."

"We will meet again...Mrs Haddock..." Johann sneered. "Hopefully in more productive circumstances. Remember-three moons!"

Astrid landed Stormfly and motioned the A Team to hover and watch them go. Krogan had already withdrawn and she knew the man would wait to see if his gambit had succeeded. But she only had eyes for the shape, lying limp and motionless by the crater from the Singetail blast. Shielding Hjordis and Val with her body, Ilsa Hofferson had repaid her daughter for her failure to speak for her at the start of her pregnancy. And as Astrid cradled the still body in her arms, tears starting to fall, she knew her daughter would never get to see her grandmother or feel her hug her ever again.

 _No matter how this ends, you are mine, Krogan,_ she thought. _You have taken my mother and my daughter from me. You've lived too long._


	46. Wrecked

**FORTY-SIX: Wrecked**

Casting his gaze across the scene on the beach, Hiccup felt his heart clench in despair. The Sentinels-literally the toughest dragons he knew-had fallen and somehow, the Fliers had found Vanaheim.

 _They must have followed us,_ he realised. _We led them right here. And if the Hunters find Vanaheim, the dragons will have nowhere to go at the end of their lives. Who knows what will happen and how it will affect the rest of dragon kind? It could be a disaster!_ And then realisation struck him. They knew we had left Berk vulnerable. _Astrid! Dad! Val...oh Thor…_

 _I should go home. Now. What if they are in danger?_

 _But what about saving all dragon kind from losing their most sacred resting place?_

"What should we do?" Fishlegs asked quietly. "I haven't seen a place for Sentinels anywhere on Vanaheim...should we bury them?" Glancing around, Hiccup shook his head. For one thing, they were far too big and it didn't feel right.

"We have to be ready to fight the dragon fliers. It's going to get ugly: we have to get uglier!" Snotlout gave an evil grin.

"About time," he muttered as Tuff winced and shielded his face.

"Not yet, Snotlout. That's way too ugly way too soon…"

"Are you serious?" Snotlout yelled at him.

"Do I look serious?" Tuff echoed. "No-seriously-do I? I sometimes can't tell…" Hiccup groaned and turned back to Fishlegs.

"These are serious, tough dragons," he murmured. "And they're all…gone. this is the cruellest thing I think I've ever seen…" And then a cough interrupted him and all the riders looked up. Toothless growled and Hiccup raced to his side, snatching Inferno and igniting the blade in one smooth motion. Fearlessly, his face filled with anger, he approached the crack in the rock to find an injured Flier. Staring at the man, the young Viking felt rage fill every part of his being. This man had helped kill the Sentinels and was going to help Krogan and Johann destroy Vanaheim. All of dragon kind would be harmed, maybe destroyed by this…and his vision washed red. He screamed in fury and raised the sword above the cringing man, ready to make him pay for his crimes.

"HICCUP! NO!"

The voice caused him to pause for a second. "Put the sword down, brother."

Dagur's voice reached through the fury and the sword arched down, burying in the sand an inch from the trembling man. The Berserker Chief walked forward, leaning forward to stare into the shocked man's eyes as Hiccup glared furiously at the man, still breathing hard. The Flier licked his lips.

"I'd talk," he said mildly. "Before I let him or his dragon do what they clearly want to with you." The man stared back and reluctantly started talking.

"We followed you," he sneered. "While you had vanished behind the cliffs, we took care of the stone dragons and had a look around…"

"He's making this way too easy," Tuff piped up. "We haven't even tweaked his ear or anything…"

"It isn't about violence every time," his sister reminded him. The Flier rolled his eyes.

"We discovered the magnificent skull and thought perhaps it belonged to the King of dragons," he continued. "Johann shall be very interested to learn of its existence. The others left to inform him-and when he arrives, he'll pick through this place until there's nothing left but a pile of smouldering bone…" Hiccup marched forward, his fists clenched.

"That's enough-we have to catch those Fliers…" he announced, leaping into the saddle. But Meatlug refused to move, her face filled with sorrow and worry, her big yellow eyes drifting back to the fallen Sentinels. Fishlegs leaned forward, gently caressing his dragon.

"What is it, girl? Are you feeling tired? Unwell? Have you been eating that mystery rock over by the Monstrous Nightmare tomb again?" Snotlout looked outraged.

"Those are bones, Fishlegs. BONES!" he yelled. The husky rider made a shushing gesture.

"Guys! We have to go NOW!" Hiccup snapped and then his tone calmed a little. "Is she alright, Fishlegs?" The husky rider shrugged helplessly as Meatlug lay down and closed her eyes.

"I-I-I don't know," he admitted. "She won't budge." Hiccup stared at him and then nodded.

"Okay-Ruff, Tuff-you stay behind with Fishlegs in case more Hunters show up…" he commanded. The twins immediately looked gleeful and rubbed their hands, eyeing the Flier in anticipation.

"No problem, Hiccup!" Tuff said eagerly.

"And NO torturing the prisoner," Hiccup snapped as Toothless took off.

"Aww…" Ruff moaned.

"Tyrant," Tuff bemoaned. "How did he know?"

"I'll stay as well," Dagur said suddenly, his eyes sweeping up over the magnificent skull. "Dad protected this island…now it's my turn." Heather looked distraught.

"But…" she protested as her brother grinned.

"You, Snotnose and our brother are the fastest here and stand the best chance of catching the Fliers," he said simply. "I would slow you down. And if any more show up here…well, they don't wanna meet Dagur the Deranged, do they?" She managed a wan smile as he patted Sleuther. "I think you better go, sis. You've got Fliers to stop!"

oOo

She felt numb. That was all she could say. Things had been…stable. Better. She was back with Hiccup, her daughter had been safely delivered and they were back on Berk, accepted and getting back to some sort of normality. Well, whatever counted as normal for a pair of dragon-riding Vikings who were facing a seemingly endless army of Hunters and Fliers. And then the attack, protecting Berk but losing her mother in a cowardly attack on women and children and seeing her precious daughter, her Valkana kidnapped by Traitor Johann and held to ransom for all of Hiccup's lenses…to enable the evil man to find and control the 'King of Dragons'.

But all Astrid felt was numb because her mother, Ilsa Gunnarson Hofferson, had been killed protecting her daughter from the Singetail blast that Krogan had sent down at the innocents in a final, vicious action after his Fliers were driven off. And her father was standing at her side, broken. Ingvar was silent, his eyes red from weeping and throat so hoarse that he couldn't speak the prayer for Ilsa's ship. She had been the only fatality, though Gothi was busy with the injured. Gobber was helping-for all he good he did-and so was the twins' mother Ragnahilde, who was rather more use. Astrid had taken charge, serving Spitelout a coruscating dressing-down for his carelessness which had allowed the attack before wrapping Berk in tight patrols and updating the Chief-and then she had taken care of her father. Ingvar had been useless, utterly lost, so she had arranged the funeral herself. And now they stood on Berk's harbour, an old fishing boat cleared and laid with a simple bier carrying Ilsa's body. The blanket she had embroidered for the bed she had shared with Ingvar for over a quarter of a century had been wrapped tenderly around her by her devastated husband.

"I love you," he whispered. "I'll see you soon, my love." And Astrid had combed her long blonde hair out, over her shoulders before kissing her cold brow.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she whispered. "I'm sorry I was too slow. I'm sorry I was angry at you. I'm sorry I didn't make it up straight away. I'm sorry you won't get to see Val grow up or me as Chieftess at Hiccup's side. I'm sorry you won't get to see the peace when we crush Johann and finish this war with the Hunters. I'm sorry I wasn't the daughter you hoped. I'm sorry."

So as the ship pushed away, Astrid lifted her chin, the cold breeze lifting the few stray strands of her hair as she spoke the traditional words.

"Lo, there do I see my mother, there do I see my father and my sisters and my brothers, there do I see the line of my people back to the beginning. Lo, they do call to me and they bid me take place among them in the Halls of Valhalla!" Ingvar stared wordless at the receding boat as Astrid handed him the bow and arrow…but he stood there, with a bowed head so she dipped her arrow in the flames, pulled back the bow and fired, igniting the funeral pyre.

And she stood there beside her devastated father, the unfired arrow still in his hand as the ship was consumed by flames and Astrid's beloved mother vanished for the final time beneath the waves.

oOo

Scanning the horizon with his spyglass as Toothless scorched through the skies was getting Hiccup more and more frustrated.

"I can't see anything!" he shouted.

"It's called a 'head start', Hiccup," Snotlout told him smugly. "Those guys are so long gone we'll never catch them…" There was a crash of thunder and the stocky rider pointed at an enormous bank of dark grey storm clouds, already flashing with lightning. "Unless they went through that huge storm…in which case, they probably jumped to their deaths…" Hiccup stared at him and then back tot he huge storm…which lay directly in the way back towards Berk and the rest of the Archipelago…

"Snotlout-that's brilliant!" he shouted.

"Really? Because that seems fairly obvious to me…" he said without conviction.

"No-Hiccup's right…there is no way they would have gone through that storm," Heather explained. "It's way too dangerous! They will have gone round…"

"Which is exactly why we're gonna go through it and meet them on the other side," Hiccup announced, his face determined.

"Did you not hear me when I said they would _jump to their deaths_?" Snotlout yelled furiously. Hiccup glared back.

" _They_ would. _We_ won't!" he told his cousin sharply. "Let's go!"

"Can I just point out this is insane?" Snotlout yelled as they accelerated towards the clouds.

"Shut up, Snotlout," Heather sighed.

oOo

Back on Vanaheim, Meatlug was pacing ceaselessly around the fallen Sentinels, seemingly searching for something. So much so that Fishlegs was starting to become concerned.

"Girl-you have to tell me what it is," he said worriedly. "Give me a sign. Anything! A grunt, a growl…" Suddenly, reaching what seemed to be the correct spot just beside a fallen Sentinel, the Gronckle spewed out a large gout of lava. Fishlegs shrugged. "Or you could continue to do that. Whatever you feel is right…" Undeterred, the Gronckle walked to another fallen Sentinel and spewed another line of lava hard alongside it. Fishlegs's face lit with understanding. "I see. You're making them a final resting place. They must not have one here…because we've never found one…yet…"

Meatlug whimpered and immediately, the husky rider walked forward to hug his dragon, his face filled with pride.

"Aww, you have the biggest heart in the entire Archipelago," he said as the dragon gave a happy rumble then turned back to her work. The old Gronckle that Dagur had saved shakily flew in and quietly joined Meatlug, listening to her little grumbles and spewing his lava where she directed, against the motionless dragons. Proudly, Fishlegs found a small Vanaheim-fruit tree and planted it by the Sentinels to ensure they resting place was worthy of their service…but as he was finishing watering it in, he heard a creak. He narrowed his eyes: it almost looked like one of the Sentinels had moved.

Meatlug calmly spewed another line of lava along the dragon's tail.

"It moved," Fishlegs breathed. "It moved!" He scrambled up and walked to the nearest Sentinel, the one he had clearly imagined had moved. With the creak of moving rocks, it moved slightly again. And this time, when the husky rider leaned against the dragon, he could hear the motion of breath through its stone lungs. He looked up in rapture.

"It's alive!"

Meatlug and the little old Gronckle redoubled their efforts as Fishlegs checked each dragon in turn. And then he looked at his dragon with complete pride.

"All these dragons are alive, Meatlug!" he exclaimed.

oOo

"I have to go, Chief," Astrid said quietly, sitting at Stoick's side. The Chief was more awake than not, though he was still resting on Gothi's orders to regain his strength. "Johann has my daughter. Your granddaughter. And if I do nothing, he will kill her. But if we give him the lenses, he will become more powerful than we can handle-and he will use the King of Dragons to subjugate all dragons and rule the Archipelago. And he will kill Hiccup then. Kill all of us."

"What's right is right, lass," the Chief said wearily. "You know what you need to do." She sighed.

"Can I ask a favour, sir?" she asked. He nodded. "Please look after my Dad. I can't be here for him-but he desperately needs looking after right now…" Stoick the Vast smiled.

"I'm sure Gobber and I can look after my old friend," he promised. "If you look after my son." She rose to her feet and slung her axe across her back.

"Chief-you have nothing to fear," she told him. "I will protect Hiccup with my life-as he will protect me. And he deserves to know…so we can figure out to deal with this together." Stoick nodded.

"Gods speed," he said as she walked through the door. In a moment the screech of a Nadder sounded and she was gone.

oOo

The storm was worse than they had thought, the lightning flashing around and torrential rains lashing them as they struggled to fly through the maelstrom. All were struggling but Snotlout more than either of the others-and he was furious as well.

"This is insane!" he yelled as they dodged a bolt of lightning. "Normally my plans go perfectly but I am not taking the blame for this!"

"It's not your plan, Snotlout," Heather told him wearily. Snotlout had been moaning for the last half hour non-stop.

"You can blame me," Hiccup yelled over the thunder. "Just stop talking and keep flying!"

"Has anyone pointed out that I have a metal helmet, Heather has a metal skirt and you have a metal leg-and lightning loves metal?" Snotlout moaned. "I'm gonna get struck by lightning again, aren't I?" Rolling his eyes, Hiccup burst through the clouds-and then paused. Ahead were the multicoloured shapes of nine Fliers, heading back towards their master.

"Er…guys?" he said, breathing hard. They had caught them-but it was an awful lot of Fliers for just the three of them. Snotlout grinned.

"As I said, my plans never fail," he announced cockily. "SNOTLOUT!" Immediately, Hookfang flamed up-and the Fliers saw them instantly. They turned back to attack them

"They see us!" Hiccup gulped.

"That's weird-wonder how that could have happened!" Heather snarked. Snotlout looked sheepish.

"Hey-I didn't do anything…" he protested, as the warm glow of his flaming dragon surrounded him. And then all nine of the Fliers roared-and attacked!

oOo

Fishlegs was searching through Oswald's hut, tossing empty crates aside in his fervour to find an answer.

"There has to be something in here about those dragons," he muttered. "Oswald the Agreeable studied them for years! He must have written something…" The twins arrived, pushing they prisoner along followed by Dagur, who had been watching them to make sure they didn't break Hiccup's orders. Truth be told, he was enjoying the chance to spend a little longer on Vanaheim, putting his thoughts in order and coming to terms with the fact that his father had been marooned here and he had never thought to look for him. But the young Berserker he had been then had needed good, strong advisers and no one had thought to suggest a search party. Dagur knew his own deficiencies now and realised that in the future, he would be well-provided with advice with Mala as his wife.

"Nice mess, Fishy," Tuff commented, looking at the chaos.

"Yeah-didn't think you had it in you," Ruff complimented him.

"But if I might, a good ransacking has to be done correctly and in a disorderly fashion…" And he grabbed an axe as Ruff snatched a mace. Dagur stood back, shocked as Fishlegs stared at them in astonishment.

"Wait, guys…I'm not…" he began-but got no further as with blood-curdling yells, the twins launched themselves into Oswald's hut and began tossing things aside and smearing charcoal on the drawings on the wall.

"I'm not ransacking-I'm SEARCHING!" Fishlegs tried in exasperation. "BIG difference!"

"Or is there?" Ruff grinned and tossed a box of scrolls aside, to spill on the floor…allowing a scroll and a single DragonEye lens to roll free…right by the tied up Flier. Glancing up and seeing no one was paying attention as Fishlegs desperately tried to stop the twins wrecking the place, he snatched up the precious artefact, knowing it would earn him a handsome reward from Johann. Swiftly, he cut his bonds on a discarded axe and made for the door…but he had only made it a few steps before a knife buried in his throat.

Dagur lowered his hand and picked up the lens, which rolled free from the dead man's hand.

"You should be ore careful," he commented as Fishlegs and the twins burst from the little hut, having finally noticed their prisoner was gone. "Here you are, Fishface. I think my brother needs this!" The husky rider's eyes widened in shock and delight.

"Everything we need could be right here on this lens!" he gaped. Ruff crowded him and peered at it.

"Let's have a look," she said eagerly. "Who's got the DragonEye?"

"Not us," Fishlegs admitted as shadows flashed overhead. All four Riders looked up and Dagur's face folded in angry recognition.

"Grim Gnashers," he realised. "They're back!" Fishlegs's eyes widened.

"The Sentinels!" he shouted. "Come on!"

oOo

But as Astrid soared above Berk Harbour, the A Team escorting her, the unmistakeable shape of sails appeared, closing fast. Gustav leaned forward with a grin.

"More of them!" he shouted. "I got this! Fanghook-Fire It Up!" He accelerated forward even as Astrid recognised the devices paired on the sails, the familiar helmet of the Outcasts. Gustav was already screaming down, lining up for his attack run…and in an instant, she unleashed a volley of spines that had Fangook spiralling sideways and dumping the teen into the water. Coughing and shocked, he glared up at Astrid.

"Oh COME ON!" he protested. "Why did you do that?" She hovered over him, watching his Monstrous Nightmare circle round and snatch him from the sea.

"Because you almost sunk Alvin," she told him bluntly.

The leading ship rocked slightly as the huge shape of the Outcast leader leaned over the side with a relatively benign look on his scarred face. A former sworn enemy of Berk, it had been three years since Alvin and Stoick made their peace and the two were now firm allies. But it didn't stop the Outcast smirking at the younger rider's discomfort.

"'Allo! Good to see not much has changed around 'ere," he greeted his escort and Astrid nodded then landed on the deck.

"What brings you all the way across the Archipelago?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"Well, I heard old Stoick wasn't feelin' 'is best-and I was figurin' Berk could use the extra 'ands-if yer know what I mean…" He gestured to his crew-the usual not-too-bright-but-willing men he tended to have for subjects. There were five ships in his fleet and Astrid get a weight lift from her shoulders at the knowledge that Berk would be adequately protected while she was gone on the mission to end it.

"I do. And I appreciate it," she said. "You have no idea how much better I feel, knowing you are here…" Alvin chuckled.

"He'll be safe on our watch-I promise yer that," he said and she nodded. "And I 'ear congratulations are in order. I knew yer and 'Iccup would tie the knot one day…though I was 'oping for an invitation." She sighed and the slightly plaintive note in his voice. Alvin had become a friend to Berk and she didn't want him to feel sidelined by their hasty marriage.

"It all went pretty far south," she admitted. "But once this is done, we will have a proper celebration-and you'll be right up there at the top of the guest list!" Alvin winked.

"That Johann 'ad us all fooled, Astrid," he said seriously. "And 'e's been around the Archipelago long enough to know all the back ways and all our weaknesses."

"He has our child," she said grimly. "He's going to kill her in three days unless we hand over all of Hiccup's DragonEye lenses." Alvin nodded: it would be how he himself would have handled things when he was evil.

"I know treachery, me dear-and he'll never hand her back…because she's the lever to keep Hiccup in control. And 'e knows it. So stop him and go do what you have to…but don't let 'im get away. Men like that never stop unless they are stopped…permanently." She nodded.

"I intend to make sure he never threatens anyone again," she agreed. He stood back and nodded as Stormfly launched and they scorched into the sky, circling once as the A Team prepared to escort the Outcasts into Berk before arrowing off, back towards Vanaheim.


	47. The Fifth Lens

**FORTY-SEVEN: The Fifth Lens**

The battle with the Fliers was going as well as could be expected-which was really, really badly as, outnumbered three-to-one, the Riders were barely able to evade the barrage of fireballs and blasts that threatened to take them down. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and then glanced upwards.

"Back into the storm!" he commanded. "They won't follow us!" Immediately, they arched upwards and plunged into the roiling clouds. If anything, the storm had gotten worse, the winds fiercer and rain harder. And lightning was exploding all around them.

"We may have underestimated them," Heather shouted as they dodged Singetail fireballs.

"Yeah-you may make a great chief one day," Snotlout snarked. "Just know-I will NOT be living on your island!"

"Well, that's so comforting, Snotlout-but right now we need to figure out a way to neutralise these guys!" he sassed back, eyes darting from side to side as lightning bolts clustered around them. Snotlout's earlier comment about the metal was starting to concern him.

"I can think of _plenty_ of ways to neutralise them..." Snotlout boasted-but got no further as a huge lightning bolt slammed into him. He jerked and Hookfang gave a shocked roar-before the pair separated and pinwheeled limply towards the sea, far below.

"SNOTLOUT!" Hiccup and Heather screamed at the same time and dived down, with Toothless gently grasping his cousin and Windshear catching the stunned Hookfang before either could slam fatally into the sea. But the pair were stunned and out of it, useless in the fight and swinging the odds even more firmly in favour of the Fliers. Skimming low over the sea, Hiccup led the way, zooming as fast as he dared away from the pursuing Fliers. They were close to a small collection of rocks and as he circled, he saw a wrecked ship, half-resting on the rocky islet with a huge hole in the deck.

"There!" he shouted and Toothless whipped in, followed by the Razorwhip.

Inside, Snotlout recovered much more quickly than the dazed Hookfang and Snotlout gently hugged his dragon, not concerned that his friends were briefly witnessing his usually well-buried caring side.

"It's alright, Hookie-I won't that big, bad lightning hurt you ever again," he soothed the whimpering dragon. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Snotlout-the chances of getting hit by lightning more than once are...maybe, one in a million?' she pointed out.

"Really, Heather? Well, you might want to check your Math-because I count THREE times for me, just in the last year!" She stared at him, her jaw dropped.

"How many times has he been struck by lightning?" she asked Hiccup incredulously. He shrugged.

"Oh, far too many to count," he admitted. "Fortunately, it doesn't seem to have any lasting effects. Woo us!"

But immediately, there was a crash and the whole ship began to shake. Hiccup stared at the deck, which was beginning to part.

"They're getting stronger, more fearless..." he realised and rested his head in his hand. "What was I thinking?"

"That every second they're here is a second they're not heading back for Johann," Heather told him.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate lightning?" Snotlout commented, sitting down and rubbing his forehead. "I mean, I _really_ hate it." Hiccup rose to his feet and looked into his cousin's face, checking he was okay.

"How's Hookfang?" he asked with concern. As leader of the Riders, the Riders and their dragons were all in his charge. Snotlout shrugged.

"He'll be fine," he admitted. "His saddle is toast though-it was made out of metal. Mister Lightning's favourite meal!" He shook his fist at the unseen clouds. Hiccup paused and then looked up.

"Metal..." he breathed.

"Yes, metal!" Snotlout snarked. "Were you not paying attention when I pointed that out earlier? Or do you never listen to the Wit and Wisdom of Snotlout-even when I'm _always_ being proved right? Lightning always goes for metal-usually when it's on my head!" But Hiccup was already staring at the remaining cargo in the stricken wreck...weapons, especially bolas...

oOo

Fishlegs was running as fast as he could back towards the beach even as the Grim Gnashers arrowed down towards the helpless and vulnerable Sentinels. The twins and Dagur on their dragons intercepted and tried to drive them away but the Gnashers, seeing their chance, we much more determined this time.

"I hope you're going to hurry up because there are far more of them than there are of us," Tuff noted as Belch slammed another Grim Gnashers back.

"And soon there will be none of us!" Ruff yelled encouragingly as Barf head-butted another Grim Gnashers. Meatlug and the little Gronckle were both desperately continuing to wrap the fallen Sentinels in lava as Fishlegs tried to run and flick through the journal he had found in Oswald's hut.

"I know-I'm trying to find something..." he protested.

"Try harder," Dagur advised him, watching Sleuther slam another Grim Gnasher in the face with all three of his tails.

"I'm trying to find out any clue why they won't wake up completely!" Fishlegs explained, flicking desperately.

"INCOMING!" Dagur warned as Fishlegs stared up-straight at a diving Grim Gnasher. He tensed-but Barf batted it aside. It rolled and slammed into the tusk of the King of Dragons skull.

"Do _not_ stop doing what you're doing!" Fishlegs shouted. And then he stopped "Got it! I think..." And his eyes flicked over the page. "Hmm...Sentinels...Boulder Class...that makes sense...tough epidermal layer...that's nice...able to remain motionless for days at a time..."

"FISHLEGS!" Ruff shouted. "I really don't wanna interfere with your process but can you please STOP GEEKING OUT and find something we can use!" Fishlegs looked up as she took off her boot and used it to throw at another Grim Gnasher. He blinked in disgust and flicked his guilty gaze back to the book.

"Here it is!" he exclaimed.

"Yay!" Ruff yelled.

"No-no it's not..." the husky rider said.

"Oh, come on..." Tuff grumbled.

"Would it help if I threatened to kill you?" Dagur offered, as Sleuther blasted at the nearest Grim Gnasher. It fired a volley of teeth at him.

"Doubt it," Ruff noted.

"No-it is!" Fishlegs continued. "The Sentinels aren't dead! They're in a state of hibernation. It happens when one of them is injured. And the only thing that can speed it along is...HEAT!" And he looked up in complete pride as Meatlug valiantly completed her circuit of yet another Sentinel, the golden glow of the lava warming the stone dragon. He raced forward. "My Meatlug knew! She's trying to heal them. And she's doing exactly what is needed..." Then he rested his hand against the nearest Sentinel. "But it's too slow. We need more heat..." Tuff gave a mad grin.

"Did you say you needed the HEAT?" he yelled manically and looked over at Ruff. She was whooping as well as they dived down, green Zippleback gas enswathing the motionless Sentinels. Fishlegs was running for it as the crackling of Belch's sparks sounded and the whole beach was engulfed in a huge explosion. And arising from the flames, the jerkily moving Sentinels clambered to their feet, their sightless eyes fixed on the Grim Gnashers and wings unfurling.

"They're back," Dagur commented as the Sentinels launched and immediately wing-blasted the Grim Gnashers away. The stone dragons roared as the intruders fled and the Riders all breathed a sigh of relief. Turning to face them, the Sentinels hovered and Fishlegs felt a thrill of anxiety. But the dragons respectfully lowered their heads to the riders who had helped them.

"I think we've earned their respect," he realised as Dagur stared at him in shock.

"Wait-you can _earn_ respect?" he asked in a puzzled voice. "I've been so used to demanding it..." Fishlegs smiled.

"Respect earned is worth far more than that demanded...because such 'respect' is little more than lip service to a bully," he explained. Dagur considered.

"You know this does feel better than any respect I got as my old self," he admitted.

"And so, the young Chief learns a valuable existential lesson," Tuff commented.

"Which may be meaningless if the others fail," Fishlegs commented, feeling the DragonEye lens in his pouch. "I hope they have stopped those Fliers before they got to Johann."

oOo

Peering through the gaps in their disintegrating ship, Hiccup could see the storm was inexorably moving closer. It was now or never.

"We need to lure them into that storm," he told the others grimly. It was a crazy plan-and Astrid would probably tell him he was insane...but he really had no other options. He nodded and as the Fliers circled, they shot up, the bolas clutched the their bodies and hidden from sight. Snotlout had been still muttering his objections-but not very loudly because he hadn't been able to come up with any better options. But as they launched, they realised it was only him and Heather.

"Snotlout says Hookfang's still in too rough a shape to fly," she explained and he sighed, And as they arrowed upwards, the Fliers followed, scenting blood, their fireballs clustering around the two dragons.

"Looks like it's just us," he said and Heather smiled.

"You know...even though Dagur is my real brother, I always think of you as my brother as well," she told him.

"I will always be here for you if you need me, Heather-because you and Dagur were there for me when I needed you most," he told her. She smiled.

"Berserk!" she yelled as she turned and began to throw the bolas at the Fliers, wrapping each man in the weapons, the ropes binding their arms to their bodies, the metal balls hanging loose and tempting for the storm.

"Keep throwing the bolas!" he yelled. "Hopefully the lightning will do the work for us!" And as they methodically trapped the Fliers, a couple headed up. "Okay Toothless-move, move, move!" They accelerated upwards and the young Viking whirled his last bola. But it missed and he gave a cry of despair as the last Flier arrowed round. The lightning arched through the sky and downed the trapped Fliers. Freed, their Singetails roared and flew off, freed from their servitude. But the last Flier was away and Hiccup could only watch in despair as the green shape accelerated away...and then another dragon shot out of the storm. The familiar screech of a Nadder sounded and then the Flier fell, two spines buried in his body. He vanished under the waves and didn't resurface.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled in relief as his wife accelerated towards him. Her face was white and set as she hovered at his side.

"We need to talk," she said grimly.

"Dad?" he asked in sudden fear.

"Val," she said. Hiccup felt the breath had been stolen from his body and he stared at her in horror. He had never even dreamed that someone could harm an innocent baby…let alone his own newborn daughter. And as he thought it, he felt rage begin to fill him, a deep desire to make those who had harmed his child pay. And as he recognised the anger, he felt ashamed as well. Because this wasn't who he wanted to be. It wasn't who he had been, before he was separated from Astrid. And he was deeply ashamed of what he had done in his zeal to find and protect her. But, it seemed, it was who he had to become once more to avenge his child…

"Would this be a bad moment to say it's great to see you, Astrid?" Snotlout said as Hookfang flew up from the wreck.

"Shut up, Snotlout," Heather said, reading her friend's face. "What's wrong?"

"Johann has our daughter," Astrid said, her voice cold. "He killed Mom and took Val and Hjordis. We have three days to give him the lenses or he will kill them."

oOo

Back on Vanaheim, the twins were circling and whooping as Hiccup and the others returned. Fishlegs took no time to explain what had happened and why the Sentinels were back at their posts.

"They weren't dead," he said smugly. "My baby Meatlug knew what was wrong and fixed it."

"Oh, thank Thor-at least this place can remain a secret," Hiccup sighed.

"And I have one other piece of good news," the husky rider said, brandishing the lens. "The Fifth lens, I believe. It seems Oswald knows more than we thought!" Astrid gasped and then glanced over at Hiccup.

"So now we have a choice," the Acting-Chief said grimly. "We hand everything over to Johann and hope he honours his word to give our daughter back…"

"I wouldn't…when I was evil, obviously," Dagur commented. "She's a powerful hold and she would get you to give up everything you have and surrender Berk to his servitude."

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one," Hiccup murmured, recalling his father's words.

"But the one is my- _our_ -daughter," Astrid pointed out. He sighed.

"Whatever I decide will be really bad decision," he said with a sigh. "There are no good choices."

"That's true," she said and he gave a wry smile.

"You know, you're not supposed to agree with me," he told her quietly. "You're supposed to say something amazing and supportive and suddenly everything will be clear." She drifted closer to him, clambering up and throwing herself across from Stormfly to land on Toothless's back, sliding to sit behind him with her arms tight around his lean shape. She gently rested her head between his shoulders, savouring his warmth and scent and solid presence.

"I could do that but we both know that wouldn't happen," she murmured. "Hiccup-you make a hundred decisions every day. And you won't get all of them right. but the important thing is that when you get it wrong, you learn from it and push forward. And most importantly…you keep on making decisions. Especially in this, where what you decide may determine the fate of the entire Archipelago…" Half-turning to face her, he smiled in admiration.

"Where do you get all of this?" he asked her in a proud voice. She smiled.

"I don't know…I just do…because you need to hear it," she admitted. "And because I know you will always do your best…and what is best for everyone." She paused. "I know Johann won't let Val go-Alvin said much the same…"

"Alvin?" Hiccup's voice was wary.

"He and the Outcasts are protecting Berk and making sure the island is safe while we are away," she reassured him. "Johann hates you with a passion and he will eventually want to kill you. I can see him demanding you in exchange for her-and when he has you, he will kill you. He has knives up his sleeves, Hiccup. Please remember that…"

"Duly noted, Milady," he murmured.

"And I know it will never make Berk safe for her-or anyone-if Johann gets to the King first," she sighed. "Our only hope is to find the King first. And then stop Johann."

"That will risk Val," he reminded her.

"We have friends and our dragons," she said quietly. "They will have to be enough. But whatever happens, Hiccup-Krogan dies." He gasped and stared at her. "He killed Mom. She shielded Val with her body. Otherwise…she would be dead. He's lived too long." He nodded.

"Okay, gang," he announced. "We land and then we check out this new lens. We find the King of Dragons-and we beat Johann to him. Johann must never find him."

But in a port not so very far away, Johann was already inspecting an unusual lens.

"We found it on this rat-he was trying to sell it for gold," one of the Hunters reported. "He wouldn't tell us where he got it but it was easy to relieve him of it." And as Johann smirked, he didn't even cast a look at the cage where the twins' nefarious cousin Gruffnut was locked up, black and blue and cursing his luck once more.

oOo

Camping on the beach of Vanaheim under the watchful blind eyes of the Sentinels, Hiccup had set up a projection theatre in a shady spot with a smooth wall ahead where the light of the morning sun wouldn't obscure the DragonEye projection.

"Well this is it," he said as he slid the lens into place. "The final lens for the DragonEye. This should tell us everything there is to know about the King of Dragons…" Toothless was panting with excitement, crooning and sniffing Hiccup's DragonEye 2 with great interest. The auburn haired Viking patted his friend automatically and smiled.

"Come on now, T," Tuff said. "Fire that magical plasma up and light up that beacon of knowledge, that it may shine down on us and light our merry way…" Everyone gaped at the male twin and Hiccup shook his head with a rueful smile.

"And the weirdness continues," he muttered.

"No, seriously-there are whole societies where they talk in verse," Tuff protested. "I'd really like to visit one of those…"

"Hiccup-if you don't tell Toothless to light up that DragonEye and let us see what's on that lens, I will NOT be responsible for my actions!" Fishlegs interrupted, bouncing up and down like a young child the night before Snoggletog.

"Honestly, my daughter would be less trouble-and she's only a few weeks old," he groaned. "Okay Toothless-you heard the screaming crazy Viking…" And the Night Fury opened his mouth and allowed the smallest fraction of his plasma to glow in his throat, the purple fire illuminating the lenses in sequence and finally projecting a more complex and rich pattern on the wall than anyone had ever seen. There were collective gasps and 'ooohs' as they inspected the image.

"Wow-is that…?" Hiccup murmured, his eyes scanning the central image.

"A Dramillion," Fishlegs said.

"The King of Dragons…is a Dramillion?" Astrid asked cynically. She hadn't been on the trip to the island but she had been filled in and the stories didn't seem to properly tally up. But Fishlegs was in full flow now.

"It's a Titanwing Dramillion," he explained. "It's bigger than all the other dragons. Look at this Monstrouss Nightmare next to it…" He grinned. "That means the skeletal remains on Vanaheim belong to another Titanwing Dramillion…" Astrid frowned, still unconvinced but Tuff was convinced.

"Okay…that sounds great…but what can it do?" he asked.

"Yeah-how does it kill its enemies?" Ruff added. "Fire?"

"Spines?" Tuff suggested.

"Liquid hot magma?" Ruff butted in.

"Actually, legend has it that the King of Dragons uses its mind," Hiccup explained. Tuff frowned.

"What…like a bludgeon?" he asked and almost head butted Hiccup. The auburn-haired Viking sighed.

"No…it uses its mind to control other dragons…and make them do _whatever_ it tells them to do…" he said firmly.

"That could be…" Astrid murmured.

"Amazing…" Fishlegs said.

"Catastrophic," Hiccup overruled firmly. "We have to go to Dramillion Island as quickly as possible, find the King of Dragons and move it out of there…" There was a pause and Fishlegs stared into the air as a familiar green and bronze Nadder swooped down and a confident blonde leapt from her back.

"Hiya one and all," Camicazi called, grinning. Hiccup smiled as he saw her.

"Hey, Cami," he greeted her. "What are you doing here?" She shrugged.

"Berk is lousy with Outcasts and though they are being very well behaved, Bogs and Outcasts really don't get along," she admitted. "Your Dad is spending most of his time with the Chief and he looks a little less…shocked." She glanced over at Astrid. "I didn't say it at the time, because I know I'm not your favourite person, Astrid-but I am sorry about your Mom. I know I would be devastated if mine died. You have my sympathies."

Astrid nodded wordlessly as Heather moved to her friend's side and touched her arm.

"Why didn't you say?" she murmured and Astrid sighed.

"I'm trying to ignore it for the moment," she sighed. "I feel numb. I know when the pain hits, it will be awful…but I'm a Viking. I can handle a little pain. And my daughter is a hostage…so I can't fall apart. I have to be in control so I can stop those who have her-and get her back." Then she looked up. "But thanks." They hugged and for a moment, Cami looked at her with an unreadable expression on her face before she turned back to Hiccup.

"What's up?" she asked, peering at the images on the wall.

"The King of Dragons, the creature that would allow Johann to control all the dragons and take over the Archipelago," he explained.

"And you need to stop him getting it?" she guessed. Hiccup nodded. "I guess I'm asking if I can come? I mean…not wanting to tread on anyone's toes…but I'm as invested in this as much as everyone else is," she asked and then looked self-conscious. Hiccup glanced around his Team: this was a critical mission but they needed every ally they could get and he could see that she was trying to be one of them, a friend and acknowledging her limitations in a way she hadn't previously. He looked over at Dagur.

"What do you think?" he asked. The Berserker paused and nodded, reading the Bog Heir.

"I need to get back to Berserk and make sure the defences are ready," he said. "I've been away for a very long time."

"I'll come," Heather said, casting a wary look at Cami. "We can make sure the island is protected and I can go over to Berk-and support them once we're done." Hiccup nodded gratefully.

"While we go to Dramillion Island-all of us!" he announced, grabbing the DragonEye 2 and rubbing Toothless's head. "Dagur, Heather-take care. We don't know where Johann will head next…or where the quest will go. I somehow think this isn't going to be that easy or straightforward… Everyone-be ready. We head for Dramillion Island!"


	48. The Hunt

**FORTY-EIGHT: The Hunt**

He shouldn't be enjoying it, flying with his wife and friends in the familiar formation…with Camicazi filling in the gap in the phalanx on her Nadder, Daggerspine…but he was. Because everything that had happened, from the hazy but wonderful morning he awoke with Astrid, through the nightmare of the revelation about the arranged marriage, the choice he had been forced to make, through captivity and torture, violence and despair, to reunion and the magic of his daughter's safe birth, the wedding, the return and now finally his father's injury-all of it had made it clear that he was grown up and their time on the Edge was coming to an end. No matter his wishes, Hiccup would have to go home and be the Heir he was duty bound to be. He would have to learn to be Stoick's successor and he knew, one day soon, he would kneel as Gothi marked the Chief's symbol on his brow with his proud father standing by as his son became the Chief.

But for now, they were arrowing through the clouds towards Dramillion Island, his daughter and her nurse in mortal peril from an evil man who had fooled everyone and was now using every nefarious and evil means he could to snatch control of the dragons and rule the Archipelago for himself. Astrid was at his side, cold and focussed as only Astrid could be, her axe thirsty for the blood of the man who had slaughtered her mother and endangered her child. And he felt no less rage at Johann for taking his daughter but he knew he had to be the voice of reason, the man who tried the peaceful way-because he couldn't allow Johann to steal that from him, along with everything else. But a small portion of Hiccup-the son of seven generations of Viking Chiefs of the Hooligan Tribe of Berk-was really hoping that the answer would lie in using Inferno to separate Johann's sneering head from his shoulders.

The group were focussed and the usual banter was quiet, because everyone-even the twins and Snotlout-knew what was at stake now. But what they didn't expect, as they broke through the clouds, was to see the shores of Dramillion Island…with Johann's entire fleet and a whole flock of Singetails descending on its shores. Pulling Toothless up, Hiccup took a shuddering breath, his eyes wide with shock.

"How the Thor did they get here?" he muttered. The others hovered at his side and stared.

"So what do we do?" Cami asked.

"We go on-and find that Titanwing Dramillion before Krogan and his men do," Hiccup decided. "Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff-sink that armada!"

"You just said the magic words!" Snotlout exulted and he and the twins swooped down towards the ships as Hiccup turned to the others.

"Astrid, Cami, Fishlegs-with me!" he commanded. "Let's find that dragon!" And they arrowed through to the interior of the island to locate the dragon. Behind them, there were explosions and the twins were whooping and blowing up every ship they could get while the cries of "Snotlout and Hookfang! Oy! Oy! Oy!" were echoing across the bay. But as they circled round, the twins shared a look.

"That figurehead on that ship looks very lifelike," Ruff noted.

"He actually looked like he was crying…" Tuff added and they sighed then swung round again…to see the battered shape of Gruffnut, lashed to the prow of the Hunter ship. Tuff's eyes widened. Gruffnut! The older cousin he had idolised and who had repaid him by stealing his identity and trying to steal Barf'n'Belch. But the man was insanely pleased to see them.

"Cousins! Oh I knew you'd come, thank Thor!" he exclaimed as Ruff rolled her eyes. She had seen through Gruffnut almost immediately and had spent a lot of time trying to cheer up her brother who was always disappointed when their cousin visited, usually taking Tuff's money, valuables and self-respect.

"I thought we had disowned you!" she yelled. But Tuff had already drawn his axe.

"No Thorston shall remain in danger when another Thorston is available to save him!" he shouted dramatically and jumped across, methodically cutting his cousin's ropes. He helped him back onto the Zippleback. "Now hang on!" he advised Gruffnut.

"And don't do anything stupid!" Ruff growled. But now he was freed, Gruffnut instantly crouched in the fork of the dragon's necks.

"No-we have to go back!" he argued. "There is something of immense value on there!"

"Don't be an idiot," Ruff advised him.

"I'm going back-whether you come or not!" Gruffnut announced and leapt down onto the deck. Tuff looked across at his twin.

"Sorry-but my interest just got piqued," he said and jumped after him. Shaking her head, she groaned, knowing she couldn't risk leaving her brother at the hands of their completely amoral and selfish cousin.

"I hate having no choice," she moaned and leapt after him.

oOo

Krogan was leading a group of men through the undergrowth on Dramillion Island, his dark eyes scanning the topography carefully.

"This is it!" he called. "This is the area on the map inhabited by the Titanwing! Spread out and find it…" But as his men began to search, a variety of plasma bolts, lava blasts and fire and spines scorched down and scattered them. Hiccup landed Toothless and they started to circle the grounded Singetail.

"Sorry but 'King of Dragons' and 'Krogan' should never be used in the same sentence," he said, Inferno burning in his hand and his eyes locked on the man. Astrid landed the opposite side of the dragon and began to circle him as well. Only the fact that Hiccup was there and they needed to know where the rest of the men were was stopping her attacking him.

"Unless it's 'the King of Dragons ate Krogan'," she suggested, her axe in her hand. The swarthy man ignored her and glared at Hiccup.

"You're overmatched and out of your depth, boy," he sneered and exerted pressure on the Singetail, which immediately lashed a fireball from its twin tail at the Night Fury. Hiccup just ducked the ferocious blast and Toothless threw himself into the air as they fled. Krogan was hot on his tail, determined to end the interfering duo once and for all. Glancing over his shoulder, the Night Fury Rider grinned.

"Okay, we need to go up," he said, leaning low over Toothless's shoulders. Eyes focussed, the Night Fury accelerated straight up into the clear blue sky, the Singetail close on his tail. As they climbed higher and higher, he knew they were nearing the ceiling for the large four-winged dragons. And suddenly, he heard it: the roar of distress as the Singetail suddenly found itself too high and it fell away, Krogan hanging from its back. Toothless flipped round and fired, slamming Krogan free of the dragon. The pair pinwheeled down, the dragon cushioning the man's fall almost to the ground but slamming hard into the turf, rolling and trapping Krogan's leg under its bulk. Whipping round, Hiccup landed by the leader of the Fliers.

"Take it easy, Krogan," Hiccup said as the man struggled to get free. And then a strange, warbling sound echoed around them and shapes started to coalesce from the trees. The dragons were maybe six to eight feet tall and walked on their hind legs, their narrow faces with two nose horns and cruel-looking eyes focussed on the trapped man. Krogan redoubled his struggles. "What's the matter? Never seen a Dramillion?" Hiccup added. The Dramillions closed on the Flier, warbling and growling-and then one called and another couple turned on Hiccup and fired at him.

"What? Why are they turning on us?" he shouted as they attacked. But as Krogan grinned smugly, they attacked him as well. He dived away, concentrating only on escaping death as his dragon slowly recovered from the hard fall. But above, Hiccup found a furious Dramillion on his tail and glanced around in panic. "ASTRID!"

oOo

In the ship, the twins had been joined by Snotlout, who was curious what was going on and had decided it looked like more fun than attacking the ships all on his own. Gruffnut had led them unerringly into a room at the stern of the ship-which turned out to be the treasure room.

"You see-I deserve this," he explained, gathering armfuls of gemstones, gold coins and tiaras. "I had to put up a lot with these guys so I have actually earned this." But as he tore through the room, gathering the treasure, the door slammed shut, bars slammed down blocking their exit and water began to flood in. Tuff scowled at his cousin, realising they had been used one last time. He glanced at Snotlout, who was scowling and Ruffnut, who was rolling her spear in her hand.

"You are no longer in the family," Tuffnut said in a disappointed voice.

"And how are we going to get out of here?" Snotlout grumbled as the saltwater reached his knees.

oOo

Being chased by an angry Dramillion, Astrid had to use every ounce of her skill as a Dragon Rider to evade it…and then she heard a scream as Camicazi was being double-teamed by a couple of angry Dramillions. Flipping round, she dived down and intercepted the Dramillion, blasting it away and shooting a spray of spines at the other one. The Bog Heir looked up at her in gratitude.

"This looks a lot easier when you do it," she commented.

"I've been doing it a lot longer," she said shortly as she soared up to meet Hiccup.

"They weren't this aggressive last time," Fishlegs announced.

"Any ideas?" Hiccup asked him as he saw a group of Fliers zero in on the slope below them.

"Well, they are fiercely territorial," the Gronckle rider explained.

"I wonder what they're protecting?" Astrid murmured as the Fliers all fired simultaneously on the downslope. Flames engulfed the trees and the area shimmered. Hiccup's eyes widened as the field shimmered and then wings…and finally a giant purple and orange Dramillion coalesced from nothing. It glanced around at a couple of dozen Fliers and roared a challenge. And every Dramillion peeled away from the Riders and flew down to protect the Titanwing.

"Did that huge giant Dragon just…" Cami began.

"…appear out of nowhere? Uh-huh," Hiccup said in shock.

"It decloaked actually," Fishlegs said. "The Dramillion is a distant cousin of the Changewing. The Titanwing Dramillion must share that power with its subspecies."

"So that's what the little guys were trying to protect!" Hiccup realised. Krogan stabbed a finger at the huge dragon.

"Attack that Titanwing!" he roared.

With a roar, the Hunters levelled their weapons at the enormous dragon and fired-just as the Dramillions swooped in to protect their leader. The Singetails all attacked without mercy, a barrage of flames slamming into the hovering Titanwing Dramillion, which endured the attack furiously. There were roars and cries as the smaller dragons fired lava and Nadder-hot flames at the intruding Hunters and the attacking Singetails and their riders. Many fell, taking hits aimed at their leader. Glancing at his friends, Hiccup dived down into the fray, helping the Dramillions to protect their leader by blasting a couple of Fliers off their mounts before they could bring the large Dramillion down. Astrid, Cami and Fishlegs joined in, attacking the Hunters fiercely and trying to protect the big Dramillion, though the dragon was ferociously attacking the Singetails and driving them back.

But a new threat instantly appeared as arrows began to rain down from the armada and catapults sounded in a regular thud-thud. Blasting another missile aside, Hiccup glanced over and saw the Hunters had regrouped, starting to bring down the smaller Dramillions. As they thinned, Astrid arrowed down, yelling and flattening a group of Hunters-before finding herself being chased by a half-dozen Singetails, She dinked and slalomed but found herself surrounded. The Fliers were laughing that she was caught so easily, closing on the woman and her Nadder. Fighting his own trio of Singetails, Hiccup saw her tense-and then lean forward over the dragon's neck.

"Okay, girl-just like we practiced," she murmured. "Stormfly-spine cloak!" The Nadder immediately stiffened her tail and all her spines snapped up. Simultaneously, Astrid directed the Nadder to fly directly upwards, spinning urgently and spraying a lethal spread of spines that took down four of the Fliers and drove away the remaining men. The freed Singetails urgently flew away as Astrid swooped round, her eyes fixing on Johann's ship. Her breath hitched: in there, at the evil man's mercy, was her baby daughter and her friend, Hjordis, who was loyally looking after her child.

But as she glanced back, she saw a dragon root arrow bury in the Dramillion's chest-not deeply enough to pose any threat to its life but deep enough to ensure the drug entered its bloodstream. However, the dragon was so huge that though it shook its head against the blurring of its vision, it was still well able to continue to fight and immediately incinerated the archers who had come too close to ensure they hit the dragon. Krogan yelled in rage and then glared at his men.

"What are you waiting for?" he raged. "Attack!" As the huge Dramillion flapped clumsily up and landed on a huge pine, bending dangerously under its weight, it locked on the approaching Fliers and scoured at them with its blindingly-bright Magnesium fire, the match of any Nadder. There were screams as the scorched men fell-but it fired at Hiccup as well, causing him to roll sideways to avoid being blasted. Fishlegs and Cami swooped down, firing at the phalanx of Fliers and unseating another couple, allowing their dragons to fly free. But the enraged dragon couldn't tell friend from foe and targeted the Riders as well as the Fliers.

"He's frightened, Hiccup!" Fishlegs called to his friend. "He can't tell us from the Fliers."

"We have to continue to protect him," the auburn-haired Viking said and soared up to fire at another Flier. But Astrid snapped her head up and stared in horror.

"HICCUP!" she screamed. "HARPOON!"

Acting immediately, he threw himself and Toothless back as a huge harpoon fired from Johann's ship missing him by a whisker-but buried deep in the back of the huge Dramillion. With a shattering roar, the creature fell, slamming into the ground and rolling to fall off the edge of the cliff and down into the sea below.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled in despair. "We have to get him before he goes into the water! Toothless-come on…" He and Cami dived down as the Dramillion rolled over the edge of the cliff-but they had to shy back as a wall of fire blazed up as Krogan rose from beneath the cliff, the Dramillion tangled motionless in a dragon-proof net. Singetail blasts unseated Fishlegs and Cami and other huge blast slammed Hiccup from the saddle, tossing a stunned Toothless aside. Watching from Stormfly, just out of range, Astrid felt her heart leap into her throat.

"HICCUP!"

She was diving down, landing a few yards away but even as she was racing forward, Hiccup was stumbling to his feet, his eyes locked in fury on the smug shape of Krogan, rising above them.

"I'm alright!" he shouted. "Krogan-get out of the way! You don't know what you're doing!" he yelled.

"Clearly, that's not correct, Hiccup Haddock!" the Flier sneered, his arm finding wide to show the Dramillion being hauled off towards Johann's retreating armada. Hiccup's face darkened in rage as he raced to Toothless's side, gently rubbing the dragon's head and urging him to his feet.

"That's it-you're done!" Hiccup yelled but Cami walked forward.

"Hang on a minute, sort-there are too many," she said, eyeing the phalanx of Singetails hovering above them and the huge armada. "Regroup and you can kick their butts another day!" Krogan gave a scornful laugh.

"You should listen to your woman!" he scoffed. "She speaks wisely." And then he wheeled away, laughing as they arrowed back to fly over the armada. Hiccup glared after him, reaching for Toothless.

"And she's not my…never mind…" he muttered.

"We have more pressing concerns," Cami said, walking up and staring into his face.

"What could be more important than getting Krogan out of the air?" he asked.

"And rescuing our daughter?" Astrid demanded, walking to stand at his side. Cami folded her arms.

"Maybe… _my fiancé_? And the knuckle-headed twins?" she asked, gesturing to a sinking ship a few hundred yards from the cliffs with Hookfang and Barf'n'Belch desperately circling the sinking vessel, roaring plaintively. "Haven't you noticed that _they haven't come back_?" she asked sarcastically. Eyes widening, Hiccup gasped-and then he felt the weight of dismay land on his shoulders.

"So clearly they're on that ship," he groaned.

"Which doesn't look like it will be a ship for much longer," Fishlegs put in as the vessel listed further and settled lower in the water to a despairing roar from the Monstrous Nightmare. The armada drew further away, the Dramillion in its net being lowered into a huge dragon proof cage on Johann's flagship. He growled in his throat.

"Then there is no choice," he said as Astrid grabbed his shoulder.

"Hiccup-our child is in that ship!" she snapped. "Our baby is a hostage in there! And Johann has her. And who knows if he will keep her alive now he has that dragon?"

"He won't kill her now until he has you broken," Cami said as the young man swallowed and then turned to his wife.

"Milady-she's right," he forced himself to say, fully expecting the anger in her blue eyes. "Snot and the twins are going to die in minutes…and I know…I hope…I pray…that Johann will keep our daughter as a lever for longer…" She stared at him, her eyes filled with betrayal.

"Hiccup…" she said, her voice cracking.

"And there really are too many," he sighed. "My love-if you attack now…you'll be driven back or captured or injured or killed…and our daughter will not be freed. There will be another opportunity."

She glared at him, breathing hard and finally nodding once.

"I believe you," she said reluctantly. "But if she dies, I will blame you."

"Don't worry, Astrid-I will blame me more than anyone else can imagine," he assured her. "Now we have to get the others out before they die…" And he flung himself into the saddle, racing towards the sinking ship and seeing, as they got close, a hand waving desperately through a small porthole. The screams for help were audible now as Toothless charged his plasma blast.

"Get back!" Hiccup yelled and the hand was snatched back as Toothless fired, blasting a hole a yard wide in the hull. Snotlout stuck his head out angrily.

"Did you not hear me shouting, you idiot?' he shouted. "You could have taken my hand off!"

"Snot-we can talk about it later!" Hiccup snapped as Hookfang grabbed his rider and hauled him free.

"You bet we will!" the stocky rider scowled as he was pulled free while the twins scrambled out onto the hull, pointing into the ship.

"Yeah-but what do we do about him?" he asked as Gruffnut popped his head up. Eyes widening, Hiccup groaned and realised why the three had been so irresponsible in the middle of battle.

"Your cousin, your decision," he said dismissively as the twins shared a glance. After hauling themselves and their cousin free, they dumped him-and his treasure-on the shores of Dramillion Island. And no amount of cussing, pleading and yelling would persuade the twins to come back for him once more.

"Where's the loyalty?" Gruffnut yelled as the twins burst out laughing, recalling his previous betrayals of their family and trust. And they were still helpless with laughter as they flew away.

Night had fallen as the team flew after the armada and everyone was quiet. Snotlout was still grumbling as Fishlegs scanned the horizon with the spyglass.

"Well, that's it then," Hiccup said in a defeated voice. "Johann has the King of Dragons. He has all the power…" Astrid glanced over at him. She wasn't convinced that the Titanwing Dramillion was the King of Dragons-it certainly didn't look anywhere near as big or the same shape as the skeleton Hiccup had pointed out to her on Vanaheim.

"Maybe not," Fishlegs said suddenly, gesturing ahead. "Hiccup…look!" Thy all peered into the weak moonlight and saw a limp shape on the waves, not really moving.

"Isn't that…?" Ruff asked.

"The Dramillion!" Hiccup realised. "But why would he leave it to die?"

"That dragon won't have long if he's left there," Astrid noted. Nodding, Hiccup dived down, the twins behind him and using Barf'n'Belch to haul up the Dramillion. Fishlegs fussed around the limp shape and then looked up, worriedly.

"This is a very sick dragon." he called. "Hiccup-his only chance is Mala's healing ward!" Glancing over at his wife and knowing that saving the dragon would take them further from the trail of Johann's fleet-and their stolen child, Hiccup took a shuddering breath.

"Get him to Caldera Cay," Astrid said, sparing Hiccup the decision. "He doesn't deserve to be wrenched from his home and left to die like trash by those hunters. He's here now and he needs our help." She looked over at the twins. "Head for Defenders' Isle!"

oOo

Night swathed the stone village of Caldera Cay but the lights were on in the Defenders of the Wing Healing Ward for dragons as Queen Mala treated the injured beast using all her skills. Helped by the brooding and still-wary presence of Throk, she was looking concerned, even though she remained professional. Though she wasn't helped by Fishlegs, who was measuring the dragon very carefully with a selection of 'hmm's and 'ahh's.

To one side, Hiccup was standing close to Astrid, his fingers twined with hers and feeling her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I should have got her back…" She buried her face in his neck.

"No, you were right," she mumbled. "Would've been killed-or he would have killed her." Then she lifted her face. "But he doesn't have the King of Dragons…yet." Hiccup stared.

"But the DragonEye…" he began as she looked into his eye.

"That creature is not the one that owned that huge skeleton," she told him. "So either you made the wrong assumption on Vanaheim…or the dragon you were led to isn't the King of Dragons." He frowned but realised she probably had a point.

"While I admire your enthusiasm for our friend here, perhaps it would be better for our friend here if there were fewer strangers poking and prodding him…at least for the time being," Mala suggested firmly. Contrite, Fishlegs looked up.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just…something's just nagging at me and I can't figure out what it is…" And then he unrolled the picture of the skeleton Vanaheim. "This is the picture from Oswald's notes of the King of Dragons. The only problem? This skeleton…doesn't go with this dragon…" They all looked at the stricken Dramillion, its wounds slathered in salve. Throk nodded.

"The Dragon Riders have a point, my Queen," he noted.

"As did Astrid," Hiccup pointed out, beckoning her closer.

"Also in Oswald's notes, he mentions the King of Dragon's power to use mind control over other dragons," Fishlegs continued urgently. "This dragon doesn't do that-or anything close to that!" Hiccup frowned.

"What about its ability to generate the firepower of all the other dragons?" he asked.

"That's gotta come into it somewhere," Fishlegs said eagerly. "But it's not the King of Dragons. If it were, it would still be with Johann, not lying here with us!"

The dragon snorted in its sleep and as Hiccup looked, he noticed a weird sungold and purple glow in its mouth. He frowned and crouched down, leaning closer and frowning. "That's interesting," he murmured, gently resting a hand on the creature's wounded snout.

"That must be its own fire," Fishlegs realised. "It's very different to what we have seen out of this dragon…or any dragon, for that matter…" Hiccup's breath caught and he looked over at Toothless.

"There's only one thing to do," he said and pulled the DragonEye 2 from his saddlebag and held it by the roiling fire in the dying Dramillion's mouth. The device flared and the symbols appeared against the wall…and then rolled, shifted and moved.

"It's changing!" Fishlegs gasped. "Of course! It led us to the Dramillion because the Dramillion's fire is the last piece in the puzzle!" And then he stared at the shape outlined on the wall, surrounded by the symbols of every dragon they knew.

"Is that…?" Cami breathed.

"I don't believe it…" Astrid murmured.

"I can't be…" Hiccup muttered. Fishlegs ran his finger over the image.

"The King of Dragons is on Berserker Island!" he announced.

"Then we need to head straight for Berserker Island," Hiccup announced. "That's where Johann will be heading-so we have to beat him to the King of Dragons…"

"…and rescue our daughter!"


	49. King and Princess

**FORTY-NINE: King and Princess**

Astrid was quiet. Hiccup had seen Astrid quiet before-when angry, when hurt, when thinking, when practising and when asleep. Though sleeping Astrid was completely adorable and melted his heart as she snuggled against him…but this was not one of those Astrids. Apart from angry Astrid-who was scarier than anything he knew, save Angry Stoick-he was familiar with all of them and knew this wasn't one he knew. And that worried him because he loved her with all his heart and he knew she was hurt beyond words. Her eyes locked, her brow furrowed and hands tight on the saddle with her axe slung across her back, this was Valkyrie Astrid, the vengeful warrior-daughter and Chief and utterly enraged mother who was heading to find her daughter.

They were flying fast and hard towards Berserk with Mala sitting behind Snotlout as they arrowed at top speed towards Berserk. The night was fading fast and they were not that far from sighting the island but Hiccup's mind was racing at what he had learned. The King of Dragons was astonishingly powerful and would enable Johann to command all dragons if it fell into his power. And Hiccup knew it was his duty to stop Johann and Krogan…by whatever mean were necessary. But in doing that, he left his daughter at the mercy of the evil man and he had to hope that Astrid would save her when the battle grew fierce.

The sun was rising behind them and the island was jutting against the blue morning sky, the armada already attacking. They could see Johann's fleet closing fast and the unmistakeable shapes of the Singetails and their Fliers accelerating forward to rain fire and fury down onto the Berserker village…but Hiccup knew what Krogan did not. And he felt his lips curl in a smile of triumph at the sight of the Singetails almost reaching the shore of Berserk-and then, as one, roaring protests and baulking, backing away and hovering but refusing the travel one wingbeat forward over the island.

"No dragons will fly over Berserk," Hiccup murmured to Toothless, resting his left hand flat on the Night Fury's head. "Not even you, bud. I wish you would tell me why…though I suspect that the King of Dragons prevents it to conceal himself from unwanted attention." He smiled. "I can't see Krogan giving up that easily…so let's go and give him a surprise!" And they pulled ahead, circling round the back of the island and accelerating up behind the peak of Berserk, awaiting Krogan, who Hiccup was sure would try to fly over the unseen King's influence. He could hear the thud of catapults and the roars of the Berserkers as they took advantage of the confusion over the Singetails' refusal to fly at Berserk. Dagur would know that secret and Hiccup was sure his friend would have exploited that tiny window to bring the firepower of the Berserker defences against the invaders.

And then Toothless crooned. The roars were dying down but the sounds of Singetails had come closer and he could hear Krogan yelling as they flew upwards, skirting the influence that denied them the skies until the Singetails drew level with the peak of Berserk.

And then Toothless came screaming in from the sun, plasma blasts bracketing the Fliers and slamming two back. Krogan barely evaded one aimed straight at his head and Hiccup leaned low over the Night Fury, swooping round fast and accurate, his eyes locked on the attackers.

"KROGAN! This ends now!" he shouted as Toothless fired again at the Fliers. Astrid took out a couple more and the twins swathed Krogan in Zippleback gas, causing him to spin away as the cloud ignited, singeing his hair and eyebrows. But as he righted himself, he found the dragons surrounding him-not just the Riders but Cami as well as Spitelout and Gustav, who had just arrived from Berk in response to a Terror Mail Hiccup had sent from Defenders' Isle. The evil man looked round, his face twisted in rage and shock-and then they dived away, heading back towards the armada to the cheers of the Berserkers and especially Dagur and Heather. But as Hiccup watched them retreat, he knew this was only round one.

As soon as they landed on the promontory at the very edge of the island, where the Dragon stables were sited, Mala leapt down and raced into Dagur's arms, embracing her betrothed with all the passion Hiccup felt for Astrid. It reminded him how far his friend had come, in loving another and being able to be loved-a world away from the amoral psychopathic murderer he had been. He smiled as he unclipped his leg from the saddle and slowly stood up. He knew the respite would be brief and he grabbed his spyglass, scanning the horizon and trying to work out where the next attack would come from. Heather walked forward, hugging Astrid and then looking at the auburn-haired Viking.

"I don't understand why we're bring attacked," she said in a puzzled voice. "I thought they were after the King of Dragons!" Hiccup frowned, his eyes focussed on the horizon.

"They are," he confirmed, turning to face her and seeing her green eyes widen in shock.

"Here?"

"And I'm guessing it's beneath the island," Hiccup told her firmly. "That's why dragons can't fly here!"

"It's a defence mechanism," Fishlegs guessed.

"Exactly!" Hiccup agreed. "He has the ability to control the minds of other dragons."

"No wonder Krogan and Johann want him so badly," Astrid admitted, walking to her husband's side.

"The King of Dragons is a Berserker!" Dagur announced with a huge grin. "Ha! Makes perfect sense to me! What else would he be?"

"Uncle Fenris!" Tuff butted in. "That's what! It MUST be him!" Everyone stared at the random comment.

"Er…what?" Dagur asked. "What are you talking about? What are they talking about?" Astrid face-palmed.

"Our great-uncle on our mother's side…" Tuff began.

"Fenris Thorston," Ruff explained.

"Fenris Sulfur Thorston, be exact," Tuff clarified. "He went missing when we were kids. His name literally means _down below_!" Astrid snorted.

"Can I ask a question?" she asked in an exasperated voice, stomping forward and glaring at the twins. They shrugged.

"Go ahead," Ruff said uninterestedly.

"Why do you keep making up these family members?" she snapped, stepping forward to glare almost nose-to-nose with the twins. "It's NOT your Uncle Fenris under the island-it's the KING OF DRAGONS!"

"Is that what you would have us do?" Tuff snapped back. "Take away our creative minds and make us like the rest of you simpletons?" Astrid glared even more fiercely, her fists bunched. "Okay-fine! We'll try it your way," he conceded and walked to stand by Ruff. "What do you think Johann's doing right now, sis?" he asked. She glanced over her shoulder.

"I think he'd send a second fleet to attack from the south as the first re-engages from the north," she said simply as Tuff gasped.

"Why would you say that?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes and gestured in the direction she was looking.

"Because that's what they're doing," she said. "That is them, isn't it?" Hiccup raced to the crest of the rise and stared.

"What the…?" he gasped as he saw a whole squad of Johann's hunters racing across the grass. "Oh Thor…" More ships were sailing at speed at the docks, clearly aiming to ram them and disgorge Johann's army onto the island.

"You see what happens when we get real?" Tuff challenged them smugly. "Things get real!"

Below them, the ships were firing on the village and though the Berserker village and walls were made of stone, houses were starting to collapse and casualties were beginning to mount.

"Those are our people down there!" Dagur exclaimed, his brows dipping in fury.

"We'd rather die in battle than hide in shame!" Heather added, snapping her double-ended axe open. Dagur gave a Berserker roar.

"No one's hiding," Hiccup told them, walking forward. "And no one's going to stay here either. But our chances of survival without dragons are very slim, to say the least."

"Aye, that it is," Spitelout said, staring down at the carnage. "A decision would be helpful right about now!" Snotlout nodded.

"Nobody panic," Hiccup said, thinking hard.

"We have to stay strong," Dagur told him, grabbing his arm. "Fight!"

A strange shrieking echoed through the island and Hiccup's head snapped up in shock as Atali and a flight of Wing Maidens arrowed down, attacking the invading hunters and driving them back into the sea. Snotlout waved at a dark-haired Wing Maiden, Minden.

"That's my girl!" he called as she smiled.

"That's Wing Maiden to you, Snotlout!" she replied with a grin.

"Wingnut!" Ruff shouted as Atali's baby Razorwhip turned her head and croaked a greeting. Fishlegs had explained to Hiccup and Astrid on the trip back to Berk that Ruffnut had briefly been a WingMaiden when Wingnut had bonded to her on hatching-before switching her bond to Atali. The Chief of the Wing Maidens nodded as she came round once more to land. Astrid ran forward.

"Hiccup-how did they…?" she asked as he turned to her with a small smile.

"I sent a Terror Mail from Defenders of the Wing Island," he told her, peering down onto the battle by the village. "But I wasn't sure that they would get here on time." Fishlegs, though, was very troubled.

"How do the baby Razowhips fly over the centre of the island?" he asked. Hiccup smiled.

"Maybe their senses haven't fully developed yet?" he asked.

"Or…maybe it's a window for our dragons?" Dagur suggested hopefully. Astrid arched an eyebrow.

"There's only one way to find out," she said and the Berserker siblings clanged their axes together, grinning at the prospect of battle. But as the Riders all ran for their dragons, Hiccup caught his wife's hand and stared worriedly into her face.

"Astrid-listen…" he began but she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," she assured him. "It will be fine. We'll be fine." She stared deep into his anxious emerald eyes. "Johann and Krogan have probably got a head start. You and Toothless need to find the King of Dragons before they do-and get it to safety. If not, this war will go on forever." Her hand found his and their fingers entwined, the gentle pressure of skin on skin enough to calm him slightly…but not the fear in his stomach. "Your Dad would be so proud of you right now. I know I am. And I know if you can stop them, then we will get our daughter back and save the Archipelago." And then she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Smiling, she pulled away-but he jerked her into his arms and pressed a desperate kiss on her lips, feeling her respond against him and knowing, no matter what, she loved him. He would never fail her-and he knew between them, they could get Val safely back. She smiled, resting her hand briefly on his heart. His hand rested on hers.

"Mine belongs to you," he whispered.

"Mine is always yours, babe," she whispered back. "Take care. And you look after him, Toothless…" she added as the Night Fury paced around them, crooning at the kiss. And then, she raced away to face the other Riders as they prepared for battle. "Alright, Riders-get ready to fight as you've never fought before!" she told them, her clear blue eyes sweeping from face to anxious face. The less experienced Riders-Cami, Spitelout, Gustav-busied themselves checking their saddles as the more experienced combatants spent the last moment murmuring reassurances to their dragons and-in the case of the twins-grabbing as many weapons as they could carry. "This is OUR time-and this is where WE shine! We defend Berserk and we stop them-once and for all! WINGS UP!"

Hiccup looked up as they arrowed overhead to engage the fleet, led by the familiar blue Nadder and he smiled at her amazing determination. No matter that she was his wife, on the day he became Chief, she was the only person he would consider as his General. Anything less would be an insult to the woman he loved with all his heart. Then he turned back to Toothless.

"It's you and me now, bud," he said gently. "Let's do it!"

oOo

Deep in the caverns beneath Berserk, Johann, Krogan and half a dozen men were staking through the curiously cold caverns, walls of greenish ice lining the stone space. A freezing fog shrouded the way ahead, between two banks of green ice and peering through the mist, Krogan raised his torch and frowned. Johann folded his hands behind his back.

"A dead end," he said dryly but Krogan rested his hand on the wall facing them, feeling scales not smooth ice and he smiled as it shifted under his hand.

"Look again!" he sneered as he held the torch up and a vast exhale blew the mist away, revealing the huge shape of a white dragon amid the gloom of the cavern. The creature rose more than fifty feet above them-yet to was clear all they were seeing was an enormous head crowned by spines. Johann rubbed his eyes.

"Thor's Hammer-we're going to need a bigger cage!" he breathed as the monster opened pallid blue eyes, a cold intelligence assessing the tiny humans facing him. "You must do something, Krogan-you cannot let it get away!"

"Believe me-it's not going anywhere," Krogan vowed, his low voice devoid of any compassion.

"The spears!" Johann yelled and his men ran forward, their DragonRoot soaked spears ready to bring the creature down…but as they threw them, the majority bounced off the monster and the one that stuck in seemed to do nothing. Withdrawing, the dragon gave a massive roar that had the men scurrying back-until Krogan's sword, promising instant death if they abandoned their posts, had then returning to face the monster. Grabbing their spears, they carefully advanced as Johann peered at the last man in the group, armed with their insurance…

oOo

Closing on the fleet, Astrid glanced over her shoulder at her troops and didn't feel a flutter of fear. This was battle-what she had trained for since she was a tiny girl of four-and the stakes were the highest: the fate of dragon kind and the freedom of the Vikings of the Archipelago. And she knew that she could win.

"Dagur, Heather, Ruff and Tuff-engage with the Wingmaidens and full frontal attack!" she ordered. Dagur chuckled for Mala was riding behind him.

"An engagement for our engagement," he quipped as she pecked a little kiss on his cheek. "I like it!"

"Nothing like a full frontal attack to kick the day into high gear!" Tuff commented. Ruff grinned and they fist-bumped.

"I'm with you, brother!" she agreed. Heather pulled alongside the Berserker Chief, grinning.

"And I'm with you-brother!" she assured him.

"Spitelout, Snotlout, Gustav-you outflank them on the Northern side-and then squeeze!" Astrid commanded. The Jorgensens and Snotlout's protege grinned and the stocky rider grinned.

"We'll squeeze them alright!" Snotlout exulted.

"Like a ripe tomato under my armpit!" Spitelout added enthusiastically. Gustav pulled a face.

"Bleugh," he muttered.

"Dad-it's fun to be doing this with you," Snotlout admitted and his father looked back with pride in his pale blue eyes.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, boyo!" he replied cheerily. "Couldn't be happier to be yuir wingman!"

"Me neither!" Gustav added. "OY! OY! OY!" They all yelled and then dived down to attack as Astrid stared at her remaining Riders.

"Fishlegs-you're with me!" she announced. "And Cami-Flagship!" The Bog Burglar gave a thumbs up and hung back as the Nadder and Gronckle began strafing the ships, blasting masts down, holing vessels and spreading chaos. The twins blew ships apart and the Jorgensens and Gustav wrecked havoc across the northern part of the Armada. But as the hunters were diving for their lives and trying to fire dragon root arrows and catapults at the Riders, the Bog Heir swooped down and leapt from her dragon, which perched on the prow of the flagship. Cami raced down, her knives flying and taking down any Hunter foolish enough to get into her way. Diving belowdecks, she searched through the cages, finding only a few pathetic dragons that she freed as a matter of course. And then she went lower, to the lowest hold…and there she found the huddled and beaten shape of Hjordis, curled up in a cage.

The two guards made for her but Camicazi was trained as an Heir and one knife buried in the first man's neck even as she drew her sword. But she was never planning on fighting fair and as she ducked and spun, she swapped the sword to her other hand and stabbed the man in the gut-and cut his throat as he collapsed to his knees. Kicking him aside without even a backwards glance, she snagged the keys and wrenched the cage door open. The prisoner cringed back.

Dropping to a knee, Cami laid her bloody sword aside and stared into the fearful eyes.

"I'm a friend," she said as Hjordis took a panicky breath.

"Not what I heard," she mumbled thickly but Cami gently took her hand.

"Astrid sent me to get her daughter while she leads the attack," she said urgently. "I am no enemy to her-or the child. And as Bog Burglar, I would never stand by as a woman is abused or held by a man. Come on-we need to get you safely to Berserk." And then she searched the cage urgently. "Where's the kid? Where's Valkana?" Hjordis took a sobbing breath.

"Johann took her!" she whimpered. "He's got her!"

oOo

Under Berserk, the Hunters were only succeeding in making the King of Dragons mad, his pallid blue eyes filled with rage and his roars filling the caves. Spears bounced off him and attempts to snare him with chains and ropes did little but provide a means for the dragon to slam the irritating humans against the ice and stone until they released him. The monster wasn't above using his massive tusks to knock enormous shards of ice down to crush his enemies but it was only as it opened its mouth, a whitish glow filling the maw that Johann realised the monster had other weapons. Krogan dashed sideways and the Trader hunkered down behind his men as the King of Dragons fired at them.

But the monster spat ice, not fire and the Trader felt the cold cut through his very body, even as he was only glanced by the blast. The men in front of him were completely encased in ice, frozen in their tracks and as he stood, spikes of ice snapping from his back, Johann realised he would have enormous difficulty in subduing the beast. But first, he had to watch his treacherous partner. And as Krogan emerged, Johann rounded on him.

"You know he could do that!" he accused the Flier and seeing no denial in his cold dark eyes. Briefly, he wondered what else Krogan and his unseen backer were holding back from him. "I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you." And they looked at the fresh wall of ice. Gesturing at his remaining men he pointed to that wall. "Break that down! We're going to find a way around."

Elsewhere in the caves, Hiccup and Toothless were racing in search of the King…until the whole cavern shook and a horrible cracking noise sounded around them. Seeing movement in the corner of his eye, Hiccup dived forward as half the roof collapsed, separating him from his dragon.

"Toothless!" he yelled. He heard the despairing roar through the wall of rocks and his chest eased slightly: at least Toothless was safe. "It's okay, bud! Just find another way around!" he added as he turned to the passage ahead. "Whoa…" he gasped, realising he was in a huge cavern, with a spine of ice running from the roof to the unseen floor, hundreds of feet below. The chasm was swathed in freezing fog and shards of green ice were stuck randomly to the walls and roof.

Taking a breath and knowing all he could do was go forward, he drew Inferno and allowed the blade to ignite, providing light and a little warmth as he walked forward, his eyes scanning the frigid space. But as he reached a green hollow in the ice, he froze, his eyes widening.

"Oh my Thor," he breathed as he stared down on a white egg, the shell covered in upwards-facing spines. He knew exactly what he was looking at. "The King of Dragons…has laid an egg?" _Or should that be the Queen of Dragons?_ he thought ironically. Resting his shield against his metal leg, he stabbed his sword into the icy ground and reached for the egg. But his hands were almost brushing the spines when he heard a familiar, hated voice echo through the cavern.

"I see eggs are on the menu!" Johann sneered as he and Krohan walked forward. "Who knew?"

Dancing forward, Hiccup snatched his sword and shield and stood between the two enemies and the egg, knowing he had to protect it from them. _It would be the easiest way to capture the King of Dragons-as a helpless hatchling rather than the powerful beast it clearly was._ Eyes flicking from Johann to Krogan, the young Viking made his choice. Krogan was younger and he knew what a dangerous fighter he was, for he had seen the man take out all of Ryker's Hunters when he had been kidnapped by bounty hunters. Johann was a little older and less obviously fit so he fired the bola from his shield and wrapped the Flier in the ropes. Instantly, he sheathed his sword and grabbed for the egg to run-but Johann was faster than he had anticipated and the Trader slammed him to the floor, his shield and the egg bouncing aside. Pinning him, the Trader rained blows down on Hiccup, each ferocious blow battering him savagely. Head spinning, he barely saw the knife that flicked out of the concealed sheath in his sleeve. Astrid's gently murmured warning floated back across his concussed brain.

 _Be careful. Johann has knives concealed up his sleeves._

His eyes widened and he jerked sideways, feeling the breeze as the blade slammed into the ice by his head. Slamming his head up, he punched upwards and kicked Johann back, desperately staggering to his feet and turning his battered face to the egg. He bent forward, reaching for it-as the bola slammed the egg aside. Gasping, Hiccup saw the egg roll briskly towards the edge of the chasm and he ran after it, heedless and still tasting blood from the beating he had just taken. But the egg was beyond his reach so he offered a swift prayer to Odin before he flung himself over the edge, his sword flaming in his hand.

Running forward, Johann and Krogan stared over the abyss-to see Hiccup hanging maybe twenty feet down from his sword, which was jammed into the icy wall…with the egg clamped desperately between his feet. Breathing hard, he glared up at his enemies. Johann laughed.

"You know, this reminds me of the time I was on the glacier…" he began as a roar filled the cavern and the entire place shook, the sickening and deafening crack of ice filling the air. A blast of ice roared past the dangling Viking and he clung on for dear life, a scream bursting from his frozen lungs. He tried to shield the egg as Johann and Krogan were blasted away. Trying to catch his breath, Hiccup hung on as the blast cleared and peered down into the countless feet below-but all he could see was darkness.

"Think, Hiccup-think!" he murmured to himself, glancing up and then down at the egg…and his own metal leg. Quietly, he flicked the egg up and balanced it between his head and the icy wall-and then he unfastened his metal leg and dug it into the wall as a makeshift icepick. Methodically, he pulled his sword out and moved it up then hauled himself and his precious egg up another few inches before repositioning his metal leg. Inch by inch, he dragged his body up the wall, everything hurting from the beating and his entire world contracted to a few repetitive movements.

 _This was the King's egg and it was his duty to make sure he protected it from Krogan and Johann._

He slipped and the egg careened into the chasm but he grabbed it swiftly and forced his trembling limbs back into place, clambering back up the sheer ice face towards the top. His breath was coming in scorching pants, breaths hurting from bruised ribs. And all he could hear was the beating of his heart and every grunt and gasp he made as he dragged himself up. Until finally, he was almost at the top, panting for breath and exhausted.

"Bravo, Master Hiccup!" Johann sneered. "I didn't believe you had that in you!"

The former Trader was crouched by the edge, watching Hiccup's struggles with scorn before he reached down and grabbed the egg. Eyes flaring in anger, Hiccup braced himself to leap up and wrestle the egg back-but Johann rose to his feet, a spear in one hand-and a struggling bundle in the other.

"It's an interesting irony," Johann said. "That you spend all your strength in saving the King of Dragons' egg-and allow your own child to die." And then, laughing, he dropped Valkana Haddock over the edge.

The incoherent scream burst from his lips as Hiccup threw himself after her, snagging her wrap and managing to haul her against his body. But he was now hanging by one hand from sword, his daughter pressed against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he murmured. "Daddy's here now. No one will ever harm you again…" Johann sneered and lifted the spear above the helpless Viking.

"Wrong!" he scoffed-and then a purple plasma blast slammed him back, knocking the egg to roll free and away from the stunned ex-Trader. Krogan grabbed it and ran even as Johann backed away from the furious Night Fury, the plasma boiling purple in his throat.

"Good job," Hiccup gasped as he pulled himself up-to see the egg vanish and the former Trader back towards him. Carefully, he rested his daughter on the edge, his entire body heaving with the effort.

"Nice dragon…" Johann gabbled.

"Toothless-no!" Hiccup shouted, looking up at the Trader. "Go after the egg, bud. Please!" The dragon gave a worried croon. "Please, bud. Go! Protect the egg! I'll be fine!" And with a final look, the dragon whisked away after the Flier. Johann immediately turned on him and kicked him in the face. With a cry, Hiccup lurched back and barely grabbed his sword and leg, still stabbed into the ice.

"Will you?" he sneered. "I think it's time you shared my pain, boy!" Giving a cruel smile, Johann then used his foot to carefully slid the squirming baby over the edge and into the abyss.

Hiccup screamed as he flailed his legs to try to grab her-but half his left leg was missing and her squirming body spun through the gap and vanished into the gloom, her cry dopplering into the darkness.

"VAL! Gods-no!" he cried, his head bowed. His breathing ragged, his chest tight with utter grief and despair, he looked up at the man looming above him, his spear held over Hiccup's head.

"Yes!" Johann scoffed and prepared to strike.

An icy blast exploded from the depths, scouring past Hiccup. And hanging there, all he could do was hang on for dear life and pray he would survive so he could somehow take his revenge on Johann for murdering his daughter.

But when the icy torrent had ceased as abruptly as it started, Hiccup looked up-to see Johann encased in ice, the tip of his spear inches from Hiccup's head. Grabbing his sword, the young Viking wearily pulled himself up, the blade shattering as it hit a patch of ice. Mechanically, he cast it aside and levered himself up using his metal leg until he reached the top. But he had just pulled his exhausted body onto the solid ground once more, every muscle trembling with exhaustion when he saw something that froze his heart: Johann's eye moved. He was still alive.

Acting purely on instinct with no coherent thought, the young Viking clipped his metal prosthetic leg on, cast around for a weapon-and then snatched Krogan's discarded sword. He swung the blade round, decapitating the frozen man. Johann's head bounced once and then rolled over into the depths as the headless frozen body remained motionless even as he died, blood sluggishly spilling from the frozen corpse. Exhausted and broken, Hiccup collapsed to his knees.

"Thor…please, no…" he murmured.

But there was a noise, a scraping sound and as he looked, the icy fog billowed around him…and the tip of a rounded white tusk rose above the edge of the chasm, a squirming bundle lying on the precarious perch, her soft whimpers breaking through his fog of despair and grief. Hiccup lurched forward and grabbed her, hugging her to his chest before peering into the obscured depths.

"Val!" he gasped, feeling his daughter squirm in his arms once more. He searched her face, checking for injuries and hand feverishly stroking her downy hair and feeling her cool skin. She whimpered again but she seemed-thankfully-unharmed. In relief, he pressed a soft kiss on her cold forehead and then snuggled her in his arms. He snatched another look into the mist-shrouded depths but the King had vanished…though he knew that the Dragon still had to be there.

"Thank you," he breathed to the unseen creature, staring into his daughter's big eyes. "Thank you for saving my child." Then he looked up and forced his beaten body to his feet. "Now we save yours."


	50. The Last Hurdle

**FIFTY: The Last Hurdle**

The battle for Berserk was furious and finely balanced when the Fliers appeared from the armada, ferociously joining in. It seemed there was a multicoloured wall of Singetails as they furiously attacked the Riders.

"We're really outnumbered," Snotlout yelled obviously but Astrid simply glared at him before turning back to the phalanx of Fliers. She reckoned it was probably every Flier there was left, for Johann and Krogan would have speared no reserves. This was the crucial moment.

"We stand!" she ground out. "We fight. Berserk has to be saved. The Berserkers have to be protected. And Hiccup needs his chance." She paused. _Because I believe in Hiccup. I know he will never give up. And I know he will do what is right…whatever the cost._ But as she finished the thought, she saw Cami rise up from the flagship on Daggerspine with the shape of Hjordis clinging behind her. But the Bog Heir's expression was grim and Astrid felt the heart freeze in her chest as they flapped alongside.

"Johann has her," she said grimly. "He took her when he left the ship and left Hjordis locked in a cage."

"Was she alright?" Astrid asked urgently, her eyes searching the older woman's face.

"The guards gave me yak milk and rags to care for her at least, " the older woman explained. "I think they weren't sure what to do with us so when I asked for rags and water and milk, they just gave me whatever I asked for." Astrid's eyes slid anxiously over the battered shape.

"Are you alright?" she asked carefully. Hjordis carefully ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair and defiantly retied the knot. She managed a wan smile.

"I'll be fine," she reassured the Hooligan. "It's just a few bruises, Astrid. And you could tell that Val is your daughter-she was very brave and good as gold. She scarcely made a sound…" Flicking her gaze up to look into Cami's eyes, Astrid nodded.

"And I know her father will do everything in his power to rescue her," she said firmly. "Please take her back to the village.I have to lead the battle!"

"You have to save your daughter!" Heather called as the Bog Burglar spiralled down towards Berserk. Astrid gestured towards the Fliers.

"We have to give Hiccup and the village more time," she argued as a huge roar reverberated through the air. Both Riders looked up and Astrid glanced over her shoulder back as Berserk. "The King of Dragons," she gasped.

"It must be a distress call," Heather realised as she peeled off the intercept another flier.

"Yes-calling all dragons in the vicinity," Fishlegs guessed as he buzzed by on Meatlug. But a screech alerted Astrid and she snapped her head around to see a Flier rise behind her-and fire a huge fireball straight at her. Instinctively, she parried the blast with her axe-and the head shattered at the impact. She almost lost her grip from the concussion and found herself hanging onto Stormfly's saddle with one hand, a cheek bleeding from the cuts as the spikules of metal sliced her skin. Screeching, the Nadder flipped her back into the saddle-but she stared in shock at her axe, her most faithful friend, the weapon that Hiccup had built for her and diligently maintained when needed. It was completely gone…but she barely had time to register this when the Flier circled round and came straight at her, readying for a lethal attack. She leaned forward, low over Stormfly's neck preparing to try evasive manoeuvres-when suddenly, the Flier was slapped from the Singetail's back and falling towards the distant sea, encased in a dense amber substance…

"What the…?" she gasped as a dissonant cry reached her ears and she saw a young Deathsong flap happily alongside. "Garff?" The dragon gave a happy croon as a blizzard of dragons suddenly flew overhead to attack the armada and the remaining fliers. Astrid saw all the familiar types of dragons-Gronckles, Nightmares, Nadders, Terrors-but there were others as well-including Changewings, the Eruptodon, the Armourwing, Thunderdrums, the Skrill-even the Screaming Death. And they attacked without mercy as a scaled cloud raining death on the attackers.

"HEATHER!" she yelled. "I need your axe!" Then she spiralled through the flock, seeking out Windshear and her friend. "HEATHER!"

The silver dragon suddenly appeared, her green eyes wide as her Rider leaned forward.

"Take it!" Heather shouted, flinging her double-headed axe. "And good hunting!"

Astrid had just tightened her fist around the haft when the Nadder dived downwards towards the island, her rider crouched low over her neck.

"Find Hiccup," she breathed. "Find Toothless!" Giving a focussed croak, Stormfly sniffed and then accelerated down, past the point where she would normally be unable to fly and round to the dark shadow that seemed to be the entry to the caverns under the island. Swiftly, the blonde warrior leapt from the saddle and snapped Heather's axe open, the two blades one at each end of the long haft gleaming in the dull light as she padded into the caverns. Behind her, the Nadder folded her wings and followed.

oOo

The adrenaline rush had left him exhausted and the wounds from his beating by Johann were really kicking in. Hiccup staggered and almost fell-but he used the sword as a walking stick, the warm shape of his daughter cuddled against his chest, his arm locked around her. He paused and kissed her head.

"Thor, Odin…thank you," he murmured, inhaling his daughter's scent. She gave a little squeak and fidgeted and then settled again. "And you, Princess-Gods alone knew how you survived the fall. Maybe the King had a way to slow you down…he was certainly amazing in how he returned you. Now we just gotta make sure his egg is safe…" Then he grimaced and began to limp up the passage in the direction that Krogan and Toothless had vanished, his head spinning.

He had killed Johann. In reasonably cold blood (well, the man was frozen in ice at the time). And without a hesitation.

He felt sick.

He stopped, his throat bobbing with sudden nausea. He had seen Johann sneering at him-but he was used to sneers. He had expected the man to try to kill him-it was practically a badge of honour for anyone he ran into, even those who ended up as allies, such as Mala and the Defenders of the Wing. But for the man to casually try to kill his daughter just as a distraction or as revenge…that had crossed every boundary he had in his conscience. And as he saw Val fall away, as his heart shuddered with grief and guilt, he had locked onto one thought: _kill Johann_.

And even when the man was frozen, when it was inevitable he would die, either instantly or in a few moments when he suffocated, he had wanted to end him with his own hands. And he wondered if he had even truly seen the man's eye move or if it was his scrambled brain playing tricks on him. Of course, he wouldn't put anything past the evil man…but Johann had been helpless. He closed his eyes: he could still see the moment his sword had sliced through the ice, through flesh and bone and cloth and feel the loss of resistance as his sword reached the other side. And his memory supplied an infinitesimal widening of the eyes as Johann had been finally ended.

He tightened his arm around his daughter and felt the slight movement of her breathing, the little fidget against his chest and he exhaled. She was safe. Somehow, the Gods and the King of Dragons has conspired to spare his daughter. And after all the trials and disasters he had endured so far in his life-and especially since he had found out he was to be married-and not to Astrid-it felt like a kind of endorsement of what he had done.

Then he heard a roar up ahead and a jolt of adrenaline surged a little energy through his exhausted shape. He had been hanging from his sword and metal leg for so long his arms felt like wet cloth and his shoulders were still burning with weariness but the roar was Toothless. _His draconic brother and best friend._ So he shuffled to a shambling run and sped towards the danger. Because he couldn't let his dragon down…

But as he rounded a corner, he almost froze in shock, for Krogan was standing by the dragon, his hand clawed and Toothless helpless on his side. Somehow, Krogan had known about and scratched his sweet spot and brave, powerful, loyal Toothless was helpless at the mercy of a man who despised dragons.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled, crouching down to rest his daughter against the wall in a nook and level his sword at the man. "Stand down, Krogan-it's over!" The man half-turned and laughed at the young Viking, a weapon snapping into his hand that Hiccup recognised from his encounter with the man on Sleipnir Island. It was a cross between a short axe and a sickle, the curved blade gleaming dully in the weak grey light filtering in from the entrance. The man had the white egg tucked under his other arm and his scarred face was twisted in a smug leer as he lowered the blade by the Night Fury's throat.

"I think you keep saying that, Hiccup Haddock-and every time you are proven wrong," he said coldly. "Now drop the weapon or I shall slaughter this dragon." Edging forward a few inches, Hiccup felt his face twist in a scowl of hatred.

"You would die the instant after," he threatened.

"You're no killer," the man sneered at the young Viking but Hiccup lifted his chin.

"Check with the Hunters in the southern Archipelago," he said in a toneless voice. "I think there are many men who never went home because they met the dragon rider." For a moment, Krogan's eyes widened in shock-before his familiar sneer fell back into place.

"But you won't risk your dragon…or the child…" he challenged the Rider.

"Put the egg down and I'll let you go," Hiccup said, his eyes flicking over to Toothless. The dragon was still lying boneless…but the experienced eye of his Rider, it looks as if he was starting to recover from the scratch. And the Flier couldn't lean forward to scratch Toothless without exposing his side…which Hiccup would bury his sword in.

"Put the sword down and I'll spare your most precious possession," Krogan growled. Hiccup felt his heart shudder as the point of the blade dug into Toothless's throat. Quietly, he laid his sword down.

"You kill him and I will end you!" he promised. Krogan sneered.

"Then I'll put the blade where it's more use!" he sneered, his arm swinging round and flinging the weapon straight at Val. This time, Hiccup didn't hesitate, throwing the sword at Krogan and himself between the weapon and the baby. He hissed in pain as the blade slid into his body and he hit the floor in front of his child, seeing the Flier duck back and just sustain a shallow cut on the shoulder from the sword. Laughing, Krogan steadied the egg in his arms. "Farewell, Hiccup Haddock," he sneered. "I'll leave you to your familiar failure…"

And then he stiffened, his eyes wide and mouth open with a gasp. There was a dull thud.

And then Astrid wrenched the blade of the axe from his back, the edge smeared with bright red blood.

"That's for my daughter!" she snarled, the double-headed axe twirling round in her hands as expertly as Heather herself would manage with the unique weapon. The second head arched round and slammed into Krogan's middle with a loud tearing sound that knocked the man to his knees. Blood oozed around the huge defect. Astrid leaned close.

"That's for my husband!" she hissed. Then she tore the blade out, not even watching the blood pump from the defect as she raised the blade with an echoing scream.

"And this is for my mother!" she shrieked and beheaded him.

His body dropped sideways and the egg fell for his nerveless hands, cushioned by Toothless's tail, which the recovering Night Fury flicked under the egg just in time. Breathing hard, Astrid stared at the dead man for a few aeons-long seconds before she dropped the bloody weapon and ran towards Hiccup, who was lying on his side, the sickle buried in his flank.

"Hello, Milady," he murmured painfully as she skidded to her knees at his side.

"Oh my Thor-what happened to you?" she breathed. He managed a small smile and gestured with his head.

"Someone you may wanna see first," he grunted and her eyes widened as she saw her child, shielded by his body. Her eyes widened and mouth opened in a gasp of joy before she reached over and pulled Val into her arms.

"Baby," she whispered and hugged her fiercely, kissing her downy head and then urgently searching her face for any signs of injury.

"She's fine," Hiccup groaned. "Though Johann tried to kill her-twice-and she was saved by the King of Dragons." She looked up and then placed the child in Hiccup's arms, her eyes scanning the wound in his side with the weapon still sticking out.

"So you threw yourself in the way of the weapon to make up?" she asked him, her fingers gently feeling around the wound. He hissed in pain.

"Seemed like the only thing to do," he admitted painfully. "And now you're making me suffer for it…" She shook her head.

"No, you muttonhead," she sighed. "What would I do without you?"

"Look after our daughter because she survived," he confessed painfully. "I let Johann put her in mortal danger. I never suspected he would push her over the edge. I-I left her in danger. I should have killed him the second he was disarmed…" Astrid looked up.

"Is he…?"

"As dead as Krogan," he confirmed in a pained rasp. "The King froze him and I beheaded him when I thought he had killed Val. And then the King returned her to me…" She frowned.

"You saw him?" she asked, bracing against his side and wrenching the blade out. He yelled in pain.

"Agh! No…lots of mist and a tusk which was what he must have caught her on. He raised it to return her…but I never saw him." She unwrapped her arm bindings and shoved them against the bleeding wound.

"You said he froze them?" she prompted him as he grimaced.

"Spits ice," he groaned as she managed to wrap her arm bindings around the wound as a simple bandage. Toothless was already on his feet, his head nudging at Astrid's side. "Hey, bud. I'm sorry…" The dragon crooned worriedly as the stricken Hiccup reached out to caress the blunt muzzle. Astrid helped her husband to sit up and rested her hand against his ashen and battered face.

"I can't leave you for a minute," she sighed. "This was just a simple mission to prevent the King of Dragons falling into the hands of Krogan and Johann…"

"Simple?" he managed, a smile quirking his lips. "You have a strange definition of simple, Milady. But as neither of them are alive any more and the egg is safely in our custody, then I suspect we may have succeeded…provided the rest of the gang have driven the armada back." She smiled as she helped him to sit on Toothless's back. They turned to the door.

"I think that may be in hand," she assured him, and then her eyes widened as Stormfly appeared, hissing with her tail spines raised. Astrid opened her mouth-but Hiccup jerked her into his arms as the Deadly Nadder fired an accurate volley of spines into the men who had just appeared behind them. Breathing hard, she looked back at her dragon and smiled. "Stormfly!" she gasped and ran forward to embrace her dragon. "Thanks, girl. I knew I could rely on you." Hiccup painfully walked Toothless forward, feeling blood ooze from the wound in his side and out onto the elevated ridge of Berserk-to see the swarm of hundreds of dragons finishing off the armada and the last of the Fliers.

"Oh my Thor," Hiccup murmured, his eyes widening in shock and amazement at the spectacle. "There's every type of dragon we have ever seen in that flock. Look, Val…" And then he glanced down at his daughter, who had fallen asleep, lulled by his heartbeat. He smiled. "I'll tell you about it when you're older," he murmured as Astrid walked to his side.

"We need to get you to a healer, babe," she murmured, her hand trailing lightly on his shoulder. He looked up, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Maybe a few moments more?" he pleaded. "Because I doubt I will ever see anything like this again…" She chuckled.

"Thor, I can never resist those eyes," she muttered. "And then we'll get you patched up, Babe. I can't have anything happen to my Hiccup." He leaned his head against her and smiled.

"And I don't want anything to happen to take me away from you," he murmured, his eyes fluttering closed. "Think I might need that healer now…"

And then he slumped against her.

oOo

Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, felt a weight of anxiety lift from his shoulders as the Riders finally returned to Berk. It had been a worrying two weeks since the end of the war with the Hunters when his son had managed to get stabbed and had collapsed after rescuing his daughter and ending Trader Johann. The Terrible Terror message had been worrying enough for him to send Gothi to Berserk to supervise Hiccup's treatment and ensure the young man recovered from being stabbed, since Stoick was certain he would recover from his own injuries. The fact they had remained on Berserk for the wedding of Dagur to Mala after Hiccup had improved had just delayed the return. The Chief had recovered from his wounds and had spent a lot of time with the grieving Ingvar Hofferson, able to offer the man his sympathies as one widower to another-as well as the succour of their children being wed and parents to the beautiful Valkana. And Ingvar had helped at Council in dealing with an over-enthusiastic Gobber and a rather bored Alvin.

But Berk was turned out in celebration for the return go the heroes and cheers went up as the Riders swooped over the harbour and returned to Berk, the familiar shapes of Hiccup on Toothless and Astrid and Valkana on Stormfly. The cheers echoed over the water and the A-Team escorted them home, with Gustav flaming on as he looped the loop to form a flaming entrance for the Riders. Grinning, they swooped down and landed in the Plaza. The villagers cheered rousingly as Hiccup warily unclipped his foot from the tail assembly and stepped back onto Berk.

"The Heir is home!" Stoick roared as Hiccup looked up with a grin and flung himself into a powerful hug, feeling his father squeeze him carefully. "How are you, son?" he murmured.

"Good," Hiccup whispered back. "You?"

"Never better to have you back," his father grinned. "Is it done?" Hiccup nodded.

"I killed Johann and Astrid finished Krogan," he admitted as Stoick rested his hand on his shoulder.

"That lass is one ferocious warrior," he commented.

"Tell me about it," Hiccup agreed as Astrid walked up to Ingvar. She immediately and quietly hugged him, feeling him squeeze her fiercely and then look into her face.

"Is it done?" he asked her hoarsely and she nodded.

"I sent his soul to Helheim," she said in a hard voice. "I do not regret it." He nodded.

"I am proud of you, daughter," he admitted and then his shoulders sagged. "She can rest easy-though it doesn't bring her back." Astrid gulped and nodded.

"I know, Dad," she admitted. "I'm sorry this all happened…"

"So am I," he sighed and then he lifted her chin. "But if it hadn't, we wouldn't have Val. And Ilsa loved her enough to give her life for her." And he gave a wan smile. "I expect to be allowed to help train her. Just like her mother." Astrid smiled up at her father.

"I'm not sure Hiccup knows what he's gotten himself in to," she quipped and Ingvar smiled more broadly.

"He knows and loves you, Astrid," he noted. "I'm certain he does…" Then he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you happy?" She looked up and nodded.

"I am," she confirmed. "And now the war is over, we will be leaving the Edge and moving back to Berk for good." Ingvar's face lit a little more.

"That will be a blessing-to see you and Val more," he admitted. "Now all we need to do is have a proper celebration." Astrid looked over to Hiccup and saw him looking as uncomfortable as she felt, suggesting he was sharing the same sort of conversation with his father as she was with hers.

"We'll see, Dad," she said, vowing to speak to Hiccup. "We'll see…"

oOo

Berk was packed with guests and anyone who could claim a reason to be there as the island celebrated the return and wedding of its Heir and acknowledged his child as the next Heir after him. It was a glorious Berkian day, the sky a cloudless blue and the island brilliant and looking its best. Green and red bunting slung across the Plaza and every house was painted and fresh. Real traders had supplied extra food and delicacies and all the neighbouring Chiefs were in attendance-including the Chiefs of Outcast Island, Bog, Shivering Shores, Berserk, Wingmaiden Island and the King and Queen of Defenders' Island. The Great Hall was filled with roasting meats, loaves, stews, sweetmeats, beer, mead and ale.

Stoick the Vast looked over his island and grinned with pride. He was half-toying with the idea of announcing that he was standing down as Chief at the ceremony but a small voice in his conscience nagged him that keeping secrets from Hiccup about his future was not a path to success. He would need to discuss the succession and date of Hiccup's Chiefdom ceremony once the dust from today had settled and the boy had finished settling himself and his family in back from the Edge. The Ceremonial Belt was gleaming-and straining-around his middle as he nodded to his fellow Chiefs and braced himself as Bertha stomped towards him.

"I am disappointed," she said sharply. "I expected you to honour the contract."

"And I you," he retorted. "Attempting to perform a wedding when they had agreed only to be Betrothed-and putting an obey clause in for Hiccup? Of course it wouldn't work-and the boy would always turn you down. He's smart, brave and constant-and he would only ever marry Astrid. He's already shown me he would risk his life and his place in the Tribe for those he cares for and what he believes is right. And they have a child."

"But you made him your Heir again-and that means…" she began.

"Too late," he replied. "While he was disowned, he married Astrid Hofferson in the presence of three Chiefs. It was legal and ratified-and cannot be undone."

And then she smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You are so easy to wind up," she told him. "Camicazi explained it to me and though I was disappointed-because he is a son-in-law I think I could tolerate-I understand. And as a woman, I can appreciate and applaud _her_ determination and skills." She shrugged. "You know, we have been friends for decades. And Cami has decided that if she can't marry Hiccup, marriage is not an option…"

"I believe I offered to make my own arrangements, Mom," Cami said, walking up with a lazy grin on her face. She was tidied up and wearing a rich amber and gold necklace as the Heir to Bog that complimented her deep red dress. "Now, I think I need to go and explain to my fiancé why he won't be marrying me." Stoick folded his arms and watched her sashay away as Bertha scratched her chin.

"I think you may have had a lucky escape," she noted. "Now Stoick-you owe me a mead…"

In her family home, Astrid was finalising her preparations. Hjordis had already bathed and swaddled Val, making sure she was clothed in deep green woollen cloth that complimented her colours and was warm. The nurse was wearing a smoky grey-blue gown and had recovered from her ordeals, more devoted to the young girl than ever. But Astrid was staring at the image in the mirror, taking a deep breath.

"Look-you are the most beautiful woman on Berk," Heather told her. Dressed in her metal skirt and armour, Heather looked every inch the warrior-and was the new Chief of Berserk, since Dagur had stepped aside to become the King of Defenders Isle alongside Mala. Astrid's hair was restrained by a headband of amber beads but otherwise loose on her shoulders, the Betrothal necklace was around her neck and she was dressed in a rich, deep blue dress.

"I hate being the centre of attention," she mumbled.

"And Hiccup hates it even more so," Heather advised her. "But this has to be done. It draws a line under the whole affair and acknowledges the status quo…"

"Someone has been studying the Chiefing Manual," Astrid grumbled. Heather sighed.

"When I first met you, I was being blackmailed by Alvin to rescue my adoptive parents. Now I am the Chietess of Berserk, having taken over from my dear brother, who used to be the rabid dog who murdered my parents, erased the village I was raised in and cast me out to sea as a child!" she explained. "Life is change and adaptation-much of it wholly unpredictable. Berk is a better example of that than anything! From being raided mercilessly by dragons to becoming an island of Dragon-lovers and Dragon-Riders…"

"Except Mildew," Astrid giggled. "I wonder whatever happened to him? I know Alvin told Hiccup recently that he quit the Outcasts and sailed away once they made peace with Berk. Perhaps he's found someone who hates dragons as much as he does."

"If that is possible!" Heather giggled and gently brushed a stray strand of hair off Astrid's face. "I envy you. I wish you joy. And I love you-as a sister and my best friend." Astrid carefully hugged her for a long moment.

"Thanks," she said and blinked. "I wish my Mom could be here, helping me with this…" Heather gave a small smile, brushing out a crease in Astrid's skirt.

"She couldn't be more proud of you," she reminded her friend. "Now let's knock 'em dead…"

"Not literally!" Astrid reminded her and they fist-bumped. "Though that would be amusing, if we leapt out, axes twirling…"

"Though I think Stoick would have a heart attack," Heather said as they headed for the door.

A dais had been set up in the Dragon Training Arena so that everyone could get a good view. Stoick was standing there as officiant and Ingvar was present as Astrid's family, along with Heather, Mala, Hordes and Valkana and Atali-who had taken the King of Dragons egg to safety. Dagur, Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs and of course, Toothless, were standing beside Hiccup, who was looking around nervously until Astrid walked into the Arena. And then his face lit with joy and relief at seeing her walking towards him with her eyes filled with love and joy.

"Hello, babe,' she smiled as he took her hands.

"Hey, Milady,' he replied in a soft voice. "I'm sorry. I mean not about being married to you or really anything else…but because my Dad…this…everyone…" She leaned forward and pecked a kiss on his cheek-before he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Stoick cleared his throat.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later on…" he suggested with a twinkle in his eye and they both blushed self-consciously.

"Is your Dad fist-pumping?" Hiccup whispered.

"Yup-and I cannot describe what Gobber is doing," she added as Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Oh Thor-this was a horrible idea, wasn't it?" he groaned.

"Probably," Astrid said cheerfully. "Do you regret destroying the DragonEyes?" he nodded.

"Of course," he replied quietly as Stoick continued his monologue about how proud he was and how Hiccup and Astrid had made the island of Berk and the Hooligan Tribe proud. "I mean, they're amazingly powerful tools, filled with dragon knowledge we still don't know…but they are too dangerous to allow to fall into the wrong hands. Blasting them to shards was the only option…" And then Astrid smiled.

"Except you kept a few lenses," Astrid reminded him. "You gave Dagur and Heather their lenses back that they had been gifted by Oswald…and you kept one yourself." He smiled. The lens was embedded in the vambrace on his right arm, along with a knife, compass and pencil. Smiling self-consciously, he nodded.

"It's part of our history," he admitted, his fingers trailing over her necklace. She smiled and then turned her head slightly. Snotlout and Fishlegs were hissing at one another with Ruff in the middle.

"What's going on?" she hissed.

"Cami told Snot she was ending the Betrothal," he told her. "She came to me before the ceremony and explained. She's not planning on marrying anyone at all-I think she said she's 'make her own arrangements'. So I expect she will have a child…but not a husband." Astrid smiled.

"And Snot has his eyes on the next option-Ruffnut?" she asked in a mildly surprised voice. Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, I have married the most perfect woman on Berk," he reminded her as Hjordis handed her their child. Stoick began the words to indicate that Hiccup had accepted the child and this she was also an Heir to Berk. "No one compares to you." She smiled then, turning to face him as Stoick reached his conclusion, Cheers surrounded them. "Do you regret it, Astrid?"

She stared into his emerald eyes and smiled then shook her head. It wasn't how she had planned her life but Astrid was a pragmatist and accepted things as they came. And there was no other man on Midgard she would even consider marrying.

"Not for a second," she told him firmly as Val opened her eyes and peered up at her parents. She was holding her head up now and as she looked at her parents, she smiled toothlessly. He chuckled.

"Baby Toothless," he murmured. The dragon crooned behind him, craning his neck to peer at the small human he had known of long before his Rider and his mate did. "No, not quite you, bud-but I think she's going to be even more trouble."

"Don't you dare think you're getting her riding a dragon until she's at least as old as we were," Astrid warned him and he grinned.

"Can she have a Terror?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation," she huffed as he pressed close to her, gathering his family in his arms and kissing her thoroughly.

"It doesn't matter," he reassured her. "We will work it out. We always have-and always will. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid, remember?"

"Whatever it means?"

"Whatever you want it to mean," he assured her.

"This," she said firmly as the cheers continued. "Being home with you and Val, surrounded by our friends and family, safe and accepted and…happy. I want this." He rested his forehead against hers.

"Anything for Milady," he said.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I know a couple of the last few chapters were very close to the final series of RTTE but the last part of the story was always going to basically follow that trajectory…with one or two differences. I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for all your support. Best wishes-hp**


End file.
